


魔法界有毒吧

by santushichuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 416,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santushichuan/pseuds/santushichuan
Summary: 哈利在学校有个女同学，这个女同学对他教父产生了不该有的想法而哈利的教父对自己教子的女同学也产生了不该有的想法……哈利：？？你们要搞快搞，别老拿我说事ok？？？
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	1. 1-9

1.  
梅林的裤衩哟，真是一个多灾多难的1992年。  
先是费尔奇的猫和一个一年级学生被石化，然后整个学校都陷入恐慌到处流传着密室和斯莱特林传人的说法——当然，这一切都又跟救世主扯上了各种千丝万缕的联系，等等，为什么是“又”。  
说起救世主大大跟他的两位小伙伴，这三个人虽然才二年级，却已经是学校的风云人物，大事小事就没有他们不能掺和一脚的，当真是扣分如流水，简直堪比霍格沃茨几大不可思议中曾经的传奇小团体劫道者了。  
好在人家扣得多赚分也快，无论是建校以来年纪最小找球手“我这一爪子下去就是一百五你怕不怕”，还是本校史诗级学霸“很好格兰杰小姐格兰芬多加十分”几乎每节课都在上演，更别提上学期期末的一口气接近二百分……他妈涨涨跌跌的，这仨人是股票吧淦？  
而且总体来看的确是上升的，由此可看这股不错，非常值得买一波。  
尤其是赫敏·格兰杰，天知道要是能抱上这条大腿以后考试能轻松多少！爸爸带我飞啊！  
……  
然而事实却是，这都当了一年多的同学，克莉丝多跟三人组的交流也大概没超过二十次。  
现在她正躺在床上假装看书，眼睛却始终偷偷瞄着刚从门口进来的赫敏，小姑娘愁眉苦脸揉着自己乱糟糟的后脑勺，嘴里念念有词：“到底怎么才能证明哈利没有撺掇那条蛇呢……”  
她暗自嘟囔着坐到床上，一抬头正好看见对床偷窥她的目光。  
“……克莉丝多，你是有话想说吗。”  
emmmm………  
见自己被发现了，克莉丝多也没慌张，只是默默把眼神收回，然后欲盖弥彰地把摊开的书压在脸上假装是咸鱼。  
谁知这一举动引发了赫敏的不满，她瞪着对方脸上的书封面，小声嘀咕：“好吧，原来你们都以为哈利叫那条蛇去袭击贾斯庭，还格兰芬多的呢，一个个都这样……”  
“……呃，不是。”  
厚重的书底下传出闷闷的声音：“那个，不懂就问哈，其实我根本没搞懂今天到底是什么情况，我觉得凡是长了耳朵的人，都应该听见波特在对那条蛇说‘放开’吧？怎么会觉得他在唆使蛇咬那个赫奇帕奇呢？”  
“哦，天哪，那可是蛇佬腔，斯莱特林的象征啊，怎么可能是人人都听得懂——”  
赫敏理所当然的科普才进行到一半，她突然倒吸一口气：“——等等！你刚才说，你听到哈利在说‘放开’？！你认真的！？”  
赫敏腾地从床上跳起，三步并作两步来到对面的床前，一把拿开盖在克莉丝多脸上的书本，然后抓着她的双肩瞪圆眼睛。  
那眼神——就像是第一次认识她这位成绩中下游、从未扣分也从不加分、除了外貌不错之外存在感稀薄得几乎透明般的室友似的。  
这特么可真是一件轰动全校的大新闻。  
可能明天的《预言家日报》头版就是：震惊！霍格沃茨格兰芬多院二年级内竟同时出现两个蛇佬腔！这究竟是人性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧，敬请关注本期XX版——  
——不过万幸，到目前为止，“格兰芬多第二个蛇佬腔”这个消息还仅仅范围在三人组内。  
于是赫敏和克莉丝多，一个学霸一个学渣，一个惹麻烦体质一个万年小透明，除了室友这一层关系外原本貌似永远不会有交集的两人，隔天竟然开始形影不离了。  
严格来说，是赫敏硬拉着她到处走来着……当然，哈利·波特和罗恩·韦斯莱也一起。在机缘巧合之下，她就这么一脚掺进了格兰芬多天王团。  
这完全出乎所有人包括三人组的意料，她还听到罗恩偷偷地跟人吐槽：“我甚至怀疑我们去年有没有这么一个同学，我都想不起来她姓什么。”  
“……我姓史密斯。”  
没想到她耳朵这么灵，罗恩一愣，然后耳尖以肉眼可见的速度红了。  
“呃，抱歉，我不是那个意思，只是感觉你整个一年级完全没出过风头，所以……”  
他说的并不是没有道理：毕竟基本上这群人都有过不是夜游关禁闭就是炸坩埚扣分之类给人留下深刻印象的光辉事迹，而她这种悄无声息的家伙身在以擅长作死出名的格兰芬多，被当成背景板太正常了。  
克莉丝多点点头，一副“我理解”的表情：“放心，我明白。别说你了，连斯内普教授上课都不扣我分——我怀疑他根本不知道我是格兰芬多的。”  
没存在感的作风加上没存在感的姓氏，要不是意外被赫敏发现蛇佬腔，克莉丝多觉得自己能一路孤家寡人到毕业。  
罗恩咽了口唾沫：“哇，好羡慕。”  
赫敏忽然问道：“克莉丝多，我可以冒昧地问一下你的出身吗？”  
“呃，我是孤儿，从未见过父母……”  
克莉丝多看见哈利眼中闪过一丝同病相怜，补了一句：“也完全不知道他们的名字，到底是纯血混血还是麻瓜出身什么的，大概无从可查了。”  
“啊，抱歉，我不该问的。”  
赫敏充满歉意说着，但是又压制不住自己学霸百科的本性，没憋住加了一句：“不过至少能确定你是纯血或混血，要是麻瓜出身会蛇佬腔……萨拉查·斯莱特林会气得活过来吧。”  
哈利有些迫不及待地问：“克莉丝多，你也是跟着麻瓜长大的吗？”  
“我不是，我被巫师收养，但是从小到大他极少露面，除了经济资助以外基本都是我自己生活。”  
“这样啊。”哈利看上去有点失望。  
“不对啊——你跟着巫师长大，怎么会不知道蛇佬腔？”  
“……我知道蛇佬腔，跟我意识不到自己是蛇佬腔这两件事冲突吗？”  
“……哦，对哦，哈利在昨天之前也不知道自己是呢。”  
赫敏撇了撇嘴，用“你484傻”的眼神扫了一眼罗恩，后者突然一拍大腿：“那她岂不是可以当证人，证明哈利没有唆使那条蛇？”  
哈利的眼睛亮了。  
被救世主大大用无比期待的眼神望着的感觉……还真是魔幻。被拜托一起去找贾斯庭澄清的时候，克莉丝多迷迷糊糊这么想着。  
结果他们没能在图书馆堵到贾斯庭，反而偷听到了一群赫奇帕奇说哈利坏话的现场。他俩躲在书架的后面，哈利听到身边的黑发女生低低骂了一个似乎是智障的词，然后戳了他一下，示意自己准备好了。  
哈利看了看旁边比他要高出不少、瘦瘦高高的姑娘，还有她那双漆黑的不带一丁点杂色的眼睛。他以前从未发觉——直到早上在公共休息室的一番交流后，他才发现自己这位从不引人注意的同学，似乎比同龄人无论是外表还是内心都要成熟不少，或许她低调是有自己的考量，但是却在他蒙受冤屈时站出来不惜暴露自己是蛇佬腔，而他二话不说就拽着她来找贾斯庭的行为，就要把这个与世无争的家伙拖下浑水了……  
要是克莉丝多有读心术，此刻内心一定是天雷滚滚：救世主大大您别想太多！是赫敏拉着我来的啊！您别脑补了不我不是我没有啊！  
而善良的小哈已经做出了决定。  
“我改主意了，他们不会听我说话的。”  
哈利极小声地叹了口气，他们俩顺着书架走到图书馆的另一片区域，他才忍不住用恢复原本的音量问：“呃……克莉丝多，刚才是你在说脏话吗？”  
克莉丝多一本正直说道：“没有，我没有说他们是智障。”  
“噗。”  
哈利没忍住笑了出来：“谢谢你，克莉丝多，怎么就没早点和你说上话呢。”  
“……现在也不迟。”  
小哈听见她的话愣了愣，接着翠色的眼睛弯了起来：“你说的对。”  
他的眼睛比名贵的祖母绿还要更加美丽，被那澄澈而明亮的眼眸一望，克莉丝多忽然有种像是看见可爱小动物时那种内心发暖的感觉，于是她伸出手，在男孩略显凌乱的发顶揉了揉。  
她本身就是个发育早的高个子，混在三四年级里怕是都没有违和感，摸一个从小营养不良男孩的头顶自然毫无压力。  
“别这样，克莉丝多！”  
被碾压身高的小哈有点羞恼地反抗着，克莉丝多不以为意，二人半闹半开玩笑一路过去，直到哈利在走廊上踩到什么东西。  
二人低头一看，正对上贾斯庭“死不瞑目”瞪大的一双眼睛，旁边差点没头的尼可一动不动漂浮在那，原本乳白色半透明的身体变成了乌黑。  
哈利在看到这一幕时已经僵硬得无法动弹，克莉丝多环顾一圈后立刻拉住他的胳膊，把他往相反的方向拽。  
“快走！你不能在这种地方被看见——”  
但是还是晚了，他们被皮皮鬼发现在事故现场，皮皮鬼的大叫引来无数围观的学生将走廊的两头堵得水泄不通，直到麦格教授分开人群，板着脸孔抿紧嘴唇盯着站在贾斯庭“尸体”旁的哈利。  
哈利急匆匆解释：“教授！不是我——”  
克莉丝多清楚这特么简直“人赃俱获”说什么都没用，于是明智地闭上嘴巴，跟在他们后面去往校长室。  
果然天王三人组名不虚传，这才跟救世主大大熟络起来几个小时，她洁白无瑕的履历就填上一道“疑似杀人犯同伙”了——不过她可没有埋怨小哈的意思，他当然是无辜的，克莉丝多只是忍不住有点想见识见识，究竟这位天选之子能有毒到什么程度？  
“教授，我可以在校长室外面等他吗？”  
麦格教授一直没空搭理一路自己跟来的某个家伙，听到她这么问时犹豫了一下，但考虑到这是朵格兰芬多一向乖巧无存在感的奇葩，于是她并没有反对。  
哈利不情不愿一步三回头地走进了邓布利多的办公室，克莉丝多就靠在墙上安静地等。  
直到邓布利多的身影出现在走廊尽头，他走过来在石门面前站定，接着开口，说的却不是大门的口令：  
“和哈利他们交朋友了？”  
这里除了他之外就只剩下一个活物，克莉丝多平静地答道：“是的，先生，是赫敏主动找上我。”  
当她说“是”的时候，邓布利多半月形的眼镜反射出一抹蓝色的光芒，而她接着说到赫敏的事时，老人眉宇间那股似有似无的严肃就忽然消失不见了。  
“好的，史密斯小姐，你可以回去了。”  
克莉丝多张了张嘴想说些什么，但邓布利多已经快速地说完口令踏进了上升螺旋的楼梯，她看着他的袍子一角消失在视线里，最后摇摇头转身离去。  
这天，雪花劈劈啪啪打在窗户上的声音将克莉丝多唤醒，她伸个懒腰简单洗漱后来到空无一人的休息室，忽然意识到这大概是霍格沃茨建校以来最冷清的一个圣诞节。  
学生们都争先恐后地奔向了特快列车回家的路上，剩下的也就除了部分有家不能或不想回，和另一部分想要趁机搞事情的人了。韦斯莱家几个熊孩子肯定不会乖乖呆在格兰芬多塔楼，而三大天王一整天居然也很少露面。  
直到圣诞节过去了，克莉丝多才在校医院探望了差点变成猫人的赫敏。  
“所以，这就是你们圣诞节消失一个晚上做的事？”  
“抱歉啊，克莉丝多。”赫敏对待她的态度出奇地好，可能是出于明明刚把她纳入小团体行动时却把她排除在外的愧疚，也可能是因为克莉丝多是对着她毛茸茸的脸时表现的最不失礼的——就连哈利和罗恩有时都露出奇怪的表情，她却始终一副泰山崩于前而色不变的模样，让赫敏觉得十分安心。  
“熬复方汤剂是很早以前我们就定下的计划，怕临时有变就干脆没告诉你，下次一定不会了。”  
克莉丝多表示十分理解：“没关系，我没有生气，其实我想问——你的作业能给我看看吗？”  
她真的惦记学霸的标准答案很久了。  
“？！”  
赫敏瞪大眼睛紧紧抱着自己的羊皮纸卷，就好像那是她最珍贵的宝物，罗恩嗤之以鼻：“我跟哈利求一年多了也没能抄到她的作业，你还是不要痴心妄想了。”  
克莉丝多失望地收回目光：“……啧。”  
赫敏出院过后没多久，三人组的注意力很快就从德拉科·马尔福是不是斯莱特林继承人转移到了哈利在女盥洗室捡到的一本破日记上。  
什么“这本日记是五十年前的密室也是五十年前打开的所以这一定有关系”“汤姆·里德尔有特殊贡献奖这个奖有可能是因为抓住斯莱特林继承人”此类话题持续了好几天，后来克莉丝多好像没再看见那本日记跟三人组一起出现，直到某天她窝在只有两个人的休息室烤火小憩，哈利突然从宿舍跑出来，挥舞着那本破日记向她扑过来，身后跟着脸色苍白的罗恩，  
“克莉丝多！我——我知道你是谁了！”  
“哈。”旁边正在写作业的赫敏冷冷看着他那副傻样，“恭喜你啊，在认识人家两年之后还能说出这种话。”  
“不是！”哈利气喘吁吁把日记本往桌上一拍，“里德尔！这本日记！里德尔是——”  
“等等。”罗恩抓住他的胳膊，“你到底要说哪件事？难道不是海格打开密室这件最重要——”  
“什么？！”  
赫敏目瞪口呆，而哈利这时候刚喘匀了气：“一样重要，我刚在日记本里看见了里德尔五十年前的回忆，第一件，海格打开了密室；第二件——”  
“里德尔！克莉丝多，你本来的姓氏是里德尔！你和汤姆·里德尔长得太像了！”  
………  
这可真是意外收获，原本几个小孩的侦探游戏，居然把她爸爸给找出来了……等等那是五十年前，那么是爷爷或者外公的可能性也不是没有……  
克莉丝多不得不承认，在得知这个消息之后她还是有些兴奋不已的，那种本能认祖归宗的冲动驱使她好几次借了小哈的隐形衣半夜潜入陈列室，一遍一遍地去看那些汤姆·里德尔的奖牌奖杯，然后回到宿舍难以入睡。  
但这种日子并没有持续多久，因为哈利很快把隐形衣要回去了——赫敏遭到了攻击，如今一动不动躺在校医院里；剩下的两人，在某次探望海格后变得越发心事重重；而自那天起，连邓布利多都再没在学校露过面。  
这让克莉丝多的心情不知道该悲哀还是该轻松，毕竟她不像绝大多数学生只抱着单纯崇敬的心对待老邓，她的情况……要更复杂一点。  
尽管没有证据，但克莉丝多隐隐能猜到，这肯定跟汤姆·里德尔有关——那个据哈利所说，跟她长相有起码有七八分相似的家伙。  
她用猫头鹰寄出询问“我到底是谁”的字条如石沉大海毫无音讯，咬牙忍着枯燥泡了几天图书馆也一无所获，却在某次黑魔法防御术课上得到了一张小纸条。  
上书：今晚，禁林，去吗？  
克莉丝多抬起头，哈利在旁边一本正经地咳嗽了一声。她略一沉思，点头。  
“我再申明一下，我们要去的是禁林，我和罗恩以前去过一次都差点丢了命，因为赫敏说过保证再也不会把你排除在外，所以我们觉得不应该瞒着你……但是这次要做的事真的很危险，你现在想回格兰芬多塔楼也没关系的。”  
“去，谁怂谁特么是王八犊子。”  
哈利不确定自己听见了什么，他睁大眼睛：“啊？克莉丝多你说了什么？”  
罗恩若有所思：“她好像说谁怂谁是——”  
“咳！我是说，我要跟你们一起冒险，我会加油的。”  
“哦。”小哈懵懵懂懂点了点头，克莉丝多迎着罗恩怀疑的眼神满脸写着正直，并率先走进海格小屋，牙牙看到他们几个顿时狂吠不止，两个男孩手忙脚乱到处乱翻能把它嘴塞住的食物，克莉丝多走过去伸手在大狗脑袋上摸了两下，牙牙竟然就安静下来了。  
罗恩啧啧道：“真是奇了怪了。”  
“猫也好狗也好，关键是要把它撸得舒服。”克莉丝多毫不吝啬传授自己的经验，顺道在牙牙的脖子上挠了几下，大狗乐颠颠绕着她直转圈。  
他们牵着狗进入林子，跟着蜘蛛的踪迹一路寻找过去，于是见到了蜘蛛它老祖宗，还差点把自己变成它们的美餐，幸亏被罗恩家的飞天汽车救了一命。等被汽车送出了禁林，他们惊魂未定回到海格小屋，两个男生还没喘匀气，克莉丝多克制着两条打颤的腿问道：  
“你、你们……难道你们天王团的日常全是这个样子的？”  
哈利也万万没想到海格的怪物朋友这么凶残，他刚饱含歉意想要说话，只见女孩突然捶了一下桌子，声音也不知道是兴奋还是害怕得直颤抖：  
“靠，真TM刺激！”  
两人见惯了她一贯的死人脸，这时都被克莉丝多突然的反应惊讶到了，罗恩忽然指着她的脸，无比诧异地问：“克莉丝多，你、你的眼睛——”  
哈利跟着看去，只见在蜡烛的火光照耀下，女孩的双眼变成了像是红宝石一样的颜色，映着昏暗的光芒似有火苗在跳跃。  
克莉丝多愣了一下，随即苦笑摆了摆手：“天生的，情绪失控的时候就会这样——这年头，谁还没点难以启齿的小秘密了，你说是吧哈利？”  
哈利想起走廊里只有他能听见的声音，顿时无比感同身受点点头。罗恩却说：“可是这有什么可藏的吗，要是我像你这样巴不得所有人都知道，会变色的眼睛也太酷了！”  
“别提了……因为我的资助人一点也不喜欢看见我眼睛变色，就算为了生活费我也得憋着。”  
罗恩看上去还是无法理解，但是一听到跟钱有关，他同情地拍了拍克莉丝多的肩膀：“好的我明白了，所以你以前才不跟人交往。放心，这事除了赫敏我们谁也不告诉。”  
又过了一段时间，邓布利多还是没有回到学校，城堡里惶惶不安的气氛越发浓重。这天哈利和罗恩又不知道跑到哪里去了，克莉丝多自己抱着书本往休息室的路上，越走周围的人就越少，直到走廊里就剩她一个人。  
“所有同学立即回到各自学院的宿舍，所有老师回到教工休息室，请立即行动。”  
麦格教授被施了放大声音魔咒的话语从遥远的地方传来，克莉丝多一时间还没想太多，依旧朝着原来的方向慢慢走着，可随着四周越来越安静，她却隐约听见头顶有悉悉索索的异响，她第一反应以为是皮皮鬼，可抬头却什么看不见，那种无法判断方位的窸窣声越发频繁，她刚要加快脚步往格兰芬多塔楼，可就在下一刻听见了另外的声音。  
“过……来……”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
卧槽，这该不会是哈利说他听见的那种怪声吧……为什么她也能听得到啊！而她和他唯一的相同点就是蛇佬腔，以及现在想想之前的异响也的确很像爬行动物移动的声音，也就是说……  
一想到离自己不远的地方极可能就藏着一条巨大的蛇，克莉丝多就觉得汗毛竖起。  
怎么办，两大天王都不在身边，就她自己跟这条蛇硬刚也不知道刚不刚得过……妈的都怪她死宅不出门，要不然以前小哈听见声音的时候要是她也在场，城堡的墙里有蛇这件事早就大白天下了！  
这么说起来，那几起学生和幽灵遇袭的事件也说得通了，虽然不知道为什么是石化，但她还隐约记得去年那本纽特·斯卡曼德的《神奇动物在哪里》有几句介绍能一眼把人瞪死的蛇怪的记载，别问她个学渣为什么记这么清，因为整个一年级的教材也就这本最不枯燥，她完全是在别的课上打发时间偷偷看完的……  
既然瞪了没有死只是石化，那么可能还是个蛇怪崽子？  
“在、在哪……我跟你说你别过来……”  
连她都意识不到自己嘴里吐出的到底是人话还是别的，只是墙里的窸窸窣窣声竟然一下子停了。  
“遵……命……”  
她听到墙里那个嘶哑的声音说道。  
“请……主人………下达…….命令……”  
克莉丝多：“………”  
什么鬼！  
霍格沃茨墙里有蛇怪这事本来就够可怕的了！而她竟然还跟那条蛇产生了交流！更要命的是它居然叫她主人！要死啊！  
“……我不是你主人。”  
嘶哑的声音犹豫了一会儿，然后笃定地嘶嘶道：“斯莱特林的继承人，是我的主人。”  
……  
劲爆新闻！  
他妈的破案了！哈利果然不是斯莱特林传人！娘的是她啊！  
克莉丝多都要跪地上了，只听蛇怪继续嘶道：“另一位……附在一个小女孩身上，我能感觉出他的灵魂属于主人……而您身上流淌着斯莱特林的血脉………”  
“啥玩意还有另外一个？你说清楚！”  
“一个纯血红发的小女孩，带着主人的灵魂……”  
克莉丝多在脑海里搜索了几遍，然后只觉得头皮发麻：“……金妮·韦斯莱？！她在哪，你把她怎么了？！”  
“主人控制她进入了密室……”  
“卧槽！……对了你不是说我是你主人吗，那你现在把金妮再带出来，送到我面前！”  
蛇怪沉默了一瞬：“……非常抱歉，这与另一位主人的命令相悖，我不能听从您的指示。”  
——靠！合着还有优先执行顺序？！她差在哪了？  
“……啊，另一位主人在呼唤我，我要走了，祝您安好。”  
“喂！等等！”  
如果世界上有人是蛇佬腔+透视眼，就能看到这样一幅千年难遇的迷惑行为：一条巨蛇在墙里悠悠荡荡向前滑行着，墙外边一个女孩竖着耳朵听着它的方向一路地追，还时不时从嘴里冒出几句蛇佬腔的脏话。  
克莉丝多跟着声音最终到达了桃金娘的盥洗室，她被原本是洗手台位置的大洞吓了一跳，接着探头望了望深不见底的黑洞，一咬牙滑了进去。  
经过几十秒的下落后，她从管道的尽头嗖地飞出去摔在地上，克莉丝多努力晃着脑袋消去眼前的小星星，接着一抬头就看到罗恩诧异地看着她，脚边洛哈特像烂泥一样地躺在地上。  
“蛇怪！一直是蛇怪袭击学生！它把金妮拖进去了！我想阻止但是它不听我的——”  
她倒豆子一样前言不搭后语胡乱说着，罗恩打断了她的话：“好了克莉丝多，这些我们早就知道了。”  
他指了指不远处的石堆，脸色有些煞白：“哈利已经进去了，我过不去……”  
话音未落，克莉丝多已经站到那堆石头的前面，抽出魔杖念道：“粉身碎骨！”  
原本就有几道裂口的岩石顿时炸成了碎片，露出一个一人宽的洞口，罗恩的嘴巴张成O型：“这是高年级的魔咒吧！合着你这家伙一直在装学渣！”  
“没有，考试那套玩意儿我是真学渣。”  
克莉丝多已经从洞里钻了过去，罗恩刚要跟着钻却被她伸手拦住：“你在这里看着那个草包，里面是蛇怪，我去还能用蛇佬腔跟它嘴遁一下，你就别了。”  
“我——”  
罗恩不服气地瞪了她一会儿，最后还是不得不承认唯一不会蛇语的自己进去也极有可能拖后腿，而且这个会高年级咒语疑似藏拙的货明显比他战力要高一些，况且他那根破魔杖…...  
“唉，好吧，你俩一定要活着回来。”  
罗恩无奈地妥协了。  
当克莉丝多来到大厅时，第一眼就看见了庞大身躯几乎填满了整个空间的蛇——的下半身，因为她在意识到那是蛇怪的瞬间就把头低下去只看地板，但是很快又意识到自己这么做根本没有意义，因为她的余光刚刚瞥见蛇怪的眼睛已经瞎了，罪魁祸首是一只金红色的大鸟，正在蛇怪的脑袋周围盘旋。  
然后她看见生死不明倒在地上的金妮，以及她身边站着的英俊少年。  
少年的那张脸——  
哈利说的没错，真的是极其相似。  
接着她瞥到正在被蛇怪追赶的哈利，眼见他就要被追上之时，克莉丝多三步并作两步跑进大厅，气沉丹田一声大吼：  
“住手——！”  
蛇怪听见蛇佬腔下意识停止了动作，哈利趁机连滚带爬奔到她身边：“克莉丝多！你怎么来了——”  
他说到一半，紧接着意识到什么般立刻停下脚步，目光有些复杂地望着她：“汤姆·里德尔是伏地魔……你……”  
是伏地魔的后代。  
杀了他父母的仇人的后代。  
蛇怪被克莉丝多吼的还懵着，里德尔却不着急再次给它下命令，他饶有兴趣打量着克莉丝多，在那张明显是自己缩小几号再变了性别的脸上巡视一圈，然后诡异地笑了：  
“我的女儿？”  
克莉丝多面无表情：“爸爸。”  
哈利的脑中轰鸣一声，他觉得自己死定了。  
里德尔面带微笑伸出手，克莉丝多犹豫了一下，接着向他走去。  
哈利绝望地看了看昏迷的金妮。完了，不单救不出金妮，连他自己也要死在这里了……  
他眼睁睁看着他曾以为是朋友的女孩走向他最大的敌人，然后当两人离得只剩几英尺的距离时，只见女孩抬起手臂似要去拉里德尔的手，下一秒魔杖尖却从袖口露了出来——  
“除你武器！”  
无事发生。  
红光毫无阻碍穿透了少年的身体，里德尔依然保持着惑人心魄的微笑，克莉丝多脸色大变向后退去，然而里德尔不过轻飘飘抖了一下冬青木魔杖，她就像断了线的风筝般飞了出去，扑通摔在离哈利不远的地方。  
“克莉丝多！”哈利想要过来拉她，但她只觉得浑身疼的要命，根本无法动弹。  
妈的失算，刚忘了蛇怪说过另一位只是灵魂，缴械咒对没有实体的家伙屁用没有——  
“还以为我的后代会给我什么惊喜，算了，没意思。”里德尔失望地摇了摇头，下一句时说出的已经变成了蛇语：  
“杀了那个男孩。”  
蛇怪刚要行动，另一个蛇佬腔突然横插进来：“不许杀！”  
里德尔啧了一声：“别挣扎了，小家伙，看来你是被邓布利多那只老蜜蜂洗了脑，等我杀了大难不死的男孩——”  
“蛇蛇你听我的！他在说胡话！我爸爸他老年痴呆啊！！”  
里德尔：“……”  
看着已经懵逼的蛇怪，哈利忽然产生了一种要不自己也用蛇佬腔插一嘴的冲动，接着一条蛇尾横扫过来把两人甩飞撞在墙上，哈利发现分院帽不知何时竟然跑到了他的手里，而克莉丝多已经被这一下重击给打昏过去了。  
当她醒来的时候发现自己正被哈利和罗恩一左一右架着走在走廊里，在旁边还有浑身是血的金妮和一脸痴呆的洛哈特。  
“呃，怎么回事……”  
“没事了，都结束了。”哈利回答她，“我们救出了金妮，里德尔跟他的日记本都完蛋了，现在去找教授们。”  
克莉丝多愣了一下，突然奋力挣扎要从他们俩肩上下来：“我、我是伏地——”  
“克莉丝多！！”哈利大声打断了她的话，然后不留痕迹地看了一眼其他人，压低声音说道：“不管你是什么人，你在里德尔面前保护我，凭这一点你就和那个人已经划清界限了——你是我的朋友。”  
克莉丝多被他说得直愣，她有点不自在挠了挠鼻子：“谢谢，哈利。”  
但是她的麻烦还远远没有结束，尤其是在知道自己是谁之后，有些事情一下就能解释清了——  
那位收养她的恩人，为什么明明自己是巫师却把她放在麻瓜世界长大；  
为什么她从麻瓜小学里捧回奖项和满分成绩单时，那位巫师的眼睛里却一丁点欣慰也没有，反倒是戒备森森的冰冷，导致她来到霍格沃茨后只敢做一条毫无存在感的咸鱼；  
为什么，他在入学前让她不要接近救世主男孩，除了哈利主动找上她之外尽量不要和他交流；  
尤其是，当她十一岁时，在对角巷买到属于自己的魔杖——紫杉木的魔杖时，那位当时的眼神着实令她害怕了很久。  
到现在，她全明白了啊。  
在办公室里，哈利向邓布利多他们讲述密室里发生的一切时，克莉丝多就躲在角落里一声不吭，后来等他讲完了，校长开始安排闲杂人等出去时，她本来想跟在罗恩后面偷偷溜走，谁料刚走到门口却被喊住。  
“克莉丝多。”  
此时除了她之外，屋里就只剩下了两个人，她不情不愿走到哈利旁边，怎么也不愿意抬头去看邓布利多炯炯有神的蓝眼睛。  
老人的声音很平静：“现在知道自己是谁了？”  
克莉丝多还没回答，哈利突然急切地插嘴：“教授！克莉丝多救了我，她跟伏地魔是不一样的——”  
“是啊。”邓布利多半月形的眼镜后面浮现一丝笑意：“从捡到她开始这十一年间，我也一直都是这么希望的。”  
“？”  
哈利愕然张了张嘴，半天才找回自己的声音：“您的意思……原来克莉丝多说的收养她的巫师就是——”  
邓布利多冲他调皮地眨眨眼，做了一个“嘘”的手势，然后转向另一个小孩：  
“克莉丝多，为什么不说话呢？”  
克莉丝多勉强地笑了笑：“在想我好对不起哈利，明明我才是斯莱特林继承人，这口锅却让他背了一学期。”  
哈利拍了拍她的肩：“没关系，其实当初我也差点被分去斯莱特林。”  
“但是你们都进了格兰芬多。”  
克莉丝多呆了呆，邓布利多继续说道：“分院帽始终看重的是自我而不是血统，更别说从前也有个整个家族都是斯莱特林自己却进了格兰芬多的人——”  
克莉丝多腾地抬起头，哈利也直勾勾看着他，面对两个孩子充满求知的眼神，邓布利多从善如流解答：“他叫小天狼星布莱克，跟哈利的父母同届，具体情况不必多说，总之现在他蹲监狱呢。”  
哈利：“………”  
克莉丝多一脸血望着他：大哥你举这个例子到底是鼓励我还是打击我啊？！  
“好了，不用说了。”  
邓布利多的鸡汤还没灌完，她却突然开口：“我这人别的没有，就是特别有逼数——反正换位思考，要是我是你，肯定在捡到婴儿的第一时间就永绝后患掐死她。既然你没有，还好吃好喝养我这么大，我还要什么别的自行车呢？”  
克莉丝多的眼神飘忽了一下，忽然低声嘟囔了一句：  
“谢谢你，老邓。”  
没等邓布利多露出欣慰的微笑，她下一句直接让温馨的气氛状况直下。  
“——您就是我的金主爸爸，下学期涨点生活费您看成不？”

2.  
假期，美好的假期。  
克莉丝多的家——严格来说是邓布利多名下的麻瓜公寓坐落在伦敦唐人街附近，克莉丝多从小在那一片厮混长大。  
也不知为什么，她一直就对那些黄皮肤黑头发的华人有着天然的好感，而且待久了周边居民几乎都认识她，各种叔叔阿姨大爷大妈稀罕她稀罕的要命，日子一长甚至连中国话都学会了——奇怪的是，那种被英国人公认难以学习的语言她学起来竟然格外顺利，连在小学里学英语都没有中文学得快，就像是很早很早以前她就掌握过这种语言似的。  
也多亏了邓布利多的放养政策，克莉丝多自打能拿动平底锅就开始自己照顾自己的吃穿，长久的锻炼下来跟这时候只会张嘴向妈妈喊饿小孩一比简直生活技能满点。  
同时也有部分原因，跟中文一样，她对洗衣做饭打扫这类家务活也有着像是肉体记忆一样的莫名熟练度，否则一般的小孩也绝对不会在不到十岁时就有摄入营养搭配均衡的概念，大概也就没有她这傲视同龄人的身高了。  
老邓给的生活费比较微妙，正好卡在一个吃穿不愁但攒不下太多积蓄的量，没上霍格沃茨之前他会隔几个月定期来看看她是不是还活着，后来发现这小崽子学了一手中国菜小日子过的有滋有味，他也就不再亲自来转而变成寄信，到了入学以后则彻底撒手不管了。  
而这天，她却在厨房哼着歌给自己做糕点的时候，一个转身的功夫放在那的成品就少了两个。克莉丝多一抬头，只见福克斯站在窗檐上，凤凰还粘着糕点碎末的金色鸟喙冲她快乐地鸣叫一声，丢下来指头粗细的一小卷羊皮纸。  
“我记得《神奇动物在哪里》里写凤凰只吃草药，回头你要是拉稀，可别让老邓来找我算账。”  
福克斯也不知道听没听懂，它炫耀地摇着自己美丽的尾羽飞出了窗外，克莉丝多叹着气把手在围裙上蹭了几下，捡起卷成小卷的字条展开。  
【破釜酒吧，接哈利回来。】  
哈利？话说小哈不是应该在他的姨妈家里吗？  
但是邓布利多说在破釜酒吧，他就一定在破釜酒吧，没办法，老邓牛逼。  
克莉丝多仔细翻了翻字条，上面的确就只有那么一句话，没写哪天也没写几点，但既然出动了福克斯而不是普通的猫头鹰说明这件事很重要，而凤凰的送信效率比短信甚至慢不了多少，也就是说这是邓布利多的实时指示……而既然金主爸爸发话了，她就没有别的选择……  
唉，她其实不太想出门……  
克莉丝多瞥了一眼她扔在饭桌上的两份报纸，一份麻瓜的另一份预言家日报，头版是一毛一样的：杀人犯布莱克在逃——除了一个照片会动，预言家日报上的布莱克无比猖狂笑的像个两百斤的胖子……开玩笑的，他都瘦成鬼了。  
说起来邓布利多上学期还刚跟她和哈利提到这个人，结果没过多久人家就越狱了，老邓你这一口毒奶啊。  
克莉丝多伸了个懒腰，将做好的桂花糕放到冰箱里再把围裙扯下来，无奈认命地拖着脚步去卧室里换衣服。  
哈利觉得自己假期的最后半个月简直自由得要起飞，他在到达破釜酒吧的第二天就花了一整天的时间在对角巷闲逛，傍晚当他心满意足回到酒吧准备休息时，却没想到他这几天的惊喜还远远没结束——  
“克莉丝多！你怎么在这？”  
他看见自己的好朋友正坐在上楼的台阶上，不过看她的样子似乎看见他并没有多大的惊讶。克莉丝多简短地“嗯”了一声，然后站起来拍了拍屁股上的灰：  
“下午好，哈利，去楼上收拾箱子，然后跟我走吧。”  
小哈一下就愣了：“啊？为什么？可是魔法部的部长要我呆在这里……”  
“听福吉的还是听老邓的，你自己选。”  
克莉丝多把羊皮纸小卷丢给他，哈利一看那熟悉圈圈套圈圈的细长字体，就立马阵前倒戈了。  
“我这就去收拾！你等我！”  
两人把行李都搬到破釜酒吧外的街旁，克莉丝多伸手拦了一辆出租车。当司机在路上忍不住第七次从后视镜里偷看笼子里的海德薇时，哈利有些局促不安地开口了：“嗯……克莉丝多，我们这是要去邓布利多的家里吗？”  
小哈强装镇定的脸上有着掩饰不住的兴奋，克莉丝多很不忍心但不得不给他浇了一盆冷水：“不，是我家，不是邓布利多家，我都不知道老邓假期住在哪里。”  
“啊，好吧。”哈利有一点点的失望，但是想到马上要去朋友家里住，陋居留下的好印象使他又忍不住期待起来。  
车子停在公寓楼下，克莉丝多用英镑付了钱后开始帮哈利往屋里搬行李，看着小哈东张西望的样子她忍不住打趣：“你就这么被我拐跑了，难道不怕其实是个圈套？也许明天的预言家日报头版就会登：魔二代为父报仇伪造邓校笔迹引诱救世主将其暗杀——”  
她故意作出一副狰狞的表情，逗得哈利哈哈大笑。  
行李已经搬到最后一趟，哈利走在前克莉丝多走在后，她忽然觉得有一点芒刺在背的感觉，于是进屋之前回头扫了一圈，随即看见对面楼与楼之间阴暗的空隙里，有一大坨黑漆漆的生物似乎在看着她。  
克莉丝多眯起眼睛，才勉强看清那好像是一只黑色的大型犬。她看着大狗，大狗也隔着老远盯着她。两者僵持了几秒，直到哈利疑惑地问她怎么不进屋，克莉丝多才回过神，应了一声进去把门关上。  
把行李在次卧安置好后，两人都累得够呛瘫在沙发上直喘，克莉丝多勉强打起精神，到冰箱里取出走前放进去的桂花糕端给他：“辛苦了，来吃点。”  
“啊，谢谢。”小哈拿了一个塞嘴里，然后惊叹：“我在德思礼家从来没吃过这样的东西，我敢打赌佩妮姨妈肯定做不出这个。”  
“当然，就你们大腐国的黑暗料理——”克莉丝多说到一半忽然住嘴。  
“你们”？她为什么会脱口而出这样的话呢……就好像她不是英国人一样。  
好在哈利似乎没反应过来她的话有什么不对劲，克莉丝多及时转移话题：“晚饭想吃什么？”  
小哈也十分直白：“有吃的就行，不挑食。”  
“真好养活。”克莉丝多如此感叹了一下，然后拍板决定：“真难得有两个人吃饭，我弄火锅吧。”  
“……什么是火锅？”  
于是克莉丝多在厨房切东西的期间，哈利一直跟在她身后好奇地围观，看着她把电磁炉搬到餐桌上，上边放了个中间有隔挡一半红汤一半白汤的锅，然后把切好的食材全部装盘端过来：“好了，开饭。”  
“？？？”  
哈利对着满桌子生肉以及两根短魔杖似的小木棍一脸懵逼，克莉丝多“啊”了一声：“呀，抱歉，忘记你不会用筷子了，想吃哪个你指出来我帮你涮吧。”  
可哈利还是茫然着没有反应，她甚至从他的表情读出了“难道我从德思礼家逃出来了还要挨饿”的绝望。克莉丝多无奈地往锅里下了半盘牛肉，熟后从红汤和白汤两边各夹几片放到他碗里。  
小哈满脸悲哀地用叉子叉起肉送到嘴里嚼几下，然后表情忽然顿住了。  
“……哎？”  
半小时后，克莉丝多哭笑不得试探问道：“那个，我再去切点肉？”  
“好的谢谢。”哈利以迅雷不及掩耳之势把几个摞起来的盘子举到她面前，与之前的愁眉苦脸简直判若两人，大型真香现场。饭后他还主动请缨去刷锅，克莉丝多跟他客气几句，小哈却格外坚持：“拜托了，我都住你的家吃你的饭，总应该帮你干点什么，厨房我来，克莉丝多你丢一下垃圾就好了。”  
末了，他想了想还补一句：“在德思礼家这种事我常干，绝对不会把你的厨房弄糟的，放心。”  
“……哈利你是什么天使啊。”  
克莉丝多再次感叹了一下世界上怎么会有这么好的孩子，随后拿着垃圾袋开始收拾桌上的残局，忽然发现还剩着大半盘午餐肉，她想了想，又拿起筷子把清汤里涮过没吃完的熟肉也划拉到那个盘子里。  
几分钟后，她一手拎垃圾袋一手举盘走出房门，由于天已经黑了下来看不见那只狗是否还在小巷里，克莉丝多只能小心翼翼往那个方向走去，接着脚尖突然踢到了什么软乎乎的东西。  
下一秒，大概是她腰那么高的位置，近的只有几英寸的前方一双泛着微光的圆眼睛忽然睁开，克莉丝多猛地哆嗦一下，整盘肉打翻在地上。  
原来她早已走到了那条狗的面前，而它因为通体漆黑的皮毛和阴暗的环境完美地融合了一体，哪怕她多挪一下脚都可能会踩到它的爪子。克莉丝多拼尽全力控制自己不要尖叫，双眼却不可抑制地瞬间成了血一样的红色，大约是眼睛突然变色惊吓到了那只狗（等一下，狗难道不是色盲吗，克莉丝多猛然这么想着），它毫无征兆抬起两条前腿——完全站起来比克莉丝多这个人类还要高，作势就要扑到她身上，多亏她临危反应颇快往后一跳，大狗顿时扑了个空，而她也一屁股摔在坚硬的地面上。  
“狗爷饶命！我是给你送饭的啊！您吃肉别吃我！我不好吃！”  
她也是吓懵了，竟然条件反射开口向一只狗求饶，更加诡异的是，黑狗扑了一次不中竟然并未追击，它的眼神从差点吓尿的克莉丝多移动到撒了满地的肉上。  
——那模样简直像是在思考什么，克莉丝多在惊恐的空隙中忽然这么想到。她刚摔的一下扭到了小腿，这会儿正抽筋疼得厉害，她试探着微微动了一下脚踝，黑狗听到声音猛地抬头，冲她凶狠地吠了一声：  
“汪！”  
“！！！”  
克莉丝多顿时惊得险些三魂七魄去了一半，她手边没有能用的武器，干脆抄起垃圾袋往狗脑袋方向一丢，接着也不顾上看扔没扔中直接连滚带爬向巷子外逃去，用平生最快的速度飞奔到家门口咣当咣当两下开门关门，最后靠着墙惊魂未定喘大气。  
“克莉丝多？咦——你眼睛怎么红了？”小哈两手沾满泡沫从厨房探出头。  
她胡乱摇头：“没事没事，我摔了一下。”好歹也是巫师，被狗吓得半死也太丢人了，完全说不出口。  
哈利哦了一声，转身回去接着收拾厨房了。克莉丝多拿了睡衣直接走进浴室，在花洒底下浇了半天才总算平复心情。  
与此同时，对面两幢楼中间的小巷，一条黑色的大狗安静地卧在那，刚刚翻洒在地上的肉片早已消失不见，旁边还有一个被掏开的垃圾袋，一张占满污渍、同时写着极具特点瘦长字体的字条被拽了出来。  
黑狗的一只爪子正压着那张纸，它似乎睡着了。

3.  
等哈利收拾完了厨房也洗过澡，两人一身清爽瘫在沙发上继续吃刚才的桂花糕，哈利在赌咒发誓自己一定要赶快学会用筷子后，又爱上了一种叫酸梅汤的饮料。  
“离睡觉时间还早了点，啊对了，你要是无聊的话，书房里有电脑，请自便。”  
哈利惊讶地说：“可以吗？呃，我的意思是，我以前几乎没玩过那些，只有达力才有自己的电脑，他连我靠近都不让——”  
“谁是达力？”  
“我表哥，姨夫姨妈的儿子。”哈利小声吐槽，“在我看来他跟一头戴金色假发的猪没有两样。”  
克莉丝多立刻脑补出了一个满身肥肉欺男霸女地主家傻儿子的形象：“那么至少现在到开学，你有一架子的游戏碟片可以随意玩了。”  
小哈不好意思地挠挠头：“克莉丝多，谢谢你……我只怕再这么下去，我会受不了回德思礼家了。”  
“如果老邓同意的话，欢迎你每个假期来……但我觉得他可能不会同意。”  
哈利露出一丝苦笑：“我也觉得。”  
客厅里一时间陷入了沉寂，克莉丝多忽然问：“哈利，你的作业写完了吗？”  
“大部分吧，还有一些进行得不是很顺利，魔咒学的论文我真的憋不动了……啊对了，我们可以都把写完的作业拿出来，互相借（chao）鉴（xi）一下！”  
“你真机智，可惜。”克莉丝多悠悠道：“我还一个字都没有动。”  
哈利：“……”  
小哈简直惊呆了，过了好几秒他才从牙缝里挤出字：“我猜你肯定不记得，现在离开学只剩不到两星期了。”  
“谢谢提醒，实际上我记的非常清楚。”克莉丝多把胳膊枕到脑后，满不在乎说道，“去年我在开学还剩十天的时候动工，加上到校那天晚上通宵，第二天刚好交上去。你知道吗，斯内普随时都会从门口进来，而我正在赶魔药假期作业最后几行字，那种亡命天涯的感觉——”  
她“嘶”了一声：“太TM刺激了！”  
“——谢了，我一点也不想体验这种刺激。”哈利忙不迭摇头，“我真是看走了眼以前觉得你不像格兰芬多，你简直比所有人都格兰芬多！”  
克莉丝多露出一个贱到极致的笑：“谢谢夸奖，作业借我抄抄呗。”  
“……可以是可以，但我不是赫敏，质量可无法保证。”  
“放心放心，抄作业不问对错是学渣的基本自我素养。”  
第二天克莉丝多在倒垃圾的时候，特意先把脑袋伸出门外瞅了一圈才敢出去，在确认那条狗确实不在周围后，她才小心翼翼走向垃圾筒，却在打开盖子时听到背后突然一声汪，克莉丝多手一抖，垃圾袋啪唧落地。她猛一回头，只见昨天那条黑色的大狗竟然不知何时出现在身后，但是好在它没跟上次一样上来就袭击她，它立着耳朵哈哈地吐着舌头，尾巴正高高竖起欢快地摇着。  
克莉丝多是很喜欢动物的，在黑狗之前她也没少喂周围的流浪猫狗，因此她极为熟悉这些狗的肢体语言——这明显是极其友善的信号，跟昨天的凶恶一比简直判若两狗。  
“怎么，吃肉吃高兴了，现在知道我是好人了？”克莉丝多嗤笑一声，走过去在它脑袋轻轻戳了一下又给它挠挠耳朵，黑狗一动不动地任她蹂躏，她顺着狗脖子摸到背上只摸到一把硌手的骨头，再看看它暗淡纠结的毛发，克莉丝多忽然觉得它有点可怜。  
“跟我来吧，再给你拿点吃的。”  
大狗汪了一声，像是懂了她意思跟在她身后，克莉丝多回屋抓了一把火腿肠出来坐在台阶上挨个剥塑料皮，黑狗居然很聪明地并不着急抢夺，而是等她主动给了再吃。  
这么通人性完全不像是普通的流浪狗，克莉丝多忽然想到什么，在它脖子上摸了摸：“咦，没项圈？不应该啊……难道是自己弄掉了？”  
黑狗正忙着吃火腿肠没空搭理她，克莉丝多趁机仔细观察：它看着应该就是普通的狼狗——除去体型实在大得过分，可能跟别的品种串过？皮毛虽然肮脏纠结，仔细翻翻却并没有感染或者掉毛的现象，说明除了饿得皮包骨之外，总体还算很幸运很健康。  
大狗多半是饿得太久，它几乎是片刻就把那些肠一扫而空，然后意犹未尽抬头看着克莉丝多身后的大门，她顿时更加相信这是谁家走丢的狗了：“抱歉啊，我不能收养你，还有两个星期我就得回寄宿学校，到那时家里就没人了。”  
黑狗动了动耳朵，克莉丝多惊讶地看着它忽然掉头就走的身影，这条狗智商也太高了吧？！  
此那以后大狗似乎认定了这个饭票，每天准点出现在楼下报道，克莉丝多做饭的时候从窗户一眼就能看到它。她彻底确认了它一定是宠物狗，还是被哪个贵妇人惯养出来的那种——不爱吃狗粮，要吃肉，还特么爱吃熟的……这臭毛病，简直绝了，要不是在哈利来了之后邓布利多又补给她不少生活费，她觉得自己都有可能被这条狗吃到破产。  
她还往附近贴过宠物寻主启示，但也不知道为什么，每次贴完几乎是只要她离开再回去，那些告示就总是诡异地消失了。  
至于哈利，之前还听他讲了逃出德思礼家差点被一条差不多的大狗袭击，克莉丝多于是没告诉他自己喂狗的事，她认为还是不要吓唬他了。  
在小哈的纵容之下，克莉丝多的假期作业进度异常迅速，在最后几天甚至有时间跟他一起打双人游戏——小哈电脑游戏的天赋堪比他的魁地奇，直到假期结束，他已经破掉她五个游戏的记录了。  
“谢谢你的电脑。”哈利踌躇满志地说，“以后我要用这个去嘲笑达力。”  
在暑假的最后一天一大早就两人坐上了往破釜酒吧的出租车，后备箱和后排座位的一半都被行李占满，好在克莉丝多的全部家当没有哈利那么夸张，至少她没有扫帚也没有鸟笼。  
临走的头一天晚上，她拖着一袋超大装的狗粮到最开始的巷子，黑狗已经在那里了。  
“我明天就要走了，你去找个能收养你的人吧。这些应该够你一阵子，记得省着点吃——算了，估计你也听不懂。”  
“汪汪！”  
克莉丝多摸着大狗两个星期被她喂得已经没那么瘦骨嶙峋的背，有点不舍：“再见了……假如下个假期还能看见你。”  
到达破釜酒吧后，他们先在楼上开了两个房间放下行李再拿着书单进入对角巷，等差不多买齐的时候在弗洛林冷饮店外居然遇到了罗恩和赫敏。  
“哈利！克莉丝多！”  
赫敏又去买了两个冰淇淋给他们一人一个，克莉丝多说，“谢谢，赫敏——你长高了，也变漂亮了。”  
“没、没有吧！”赫敏的耳尖有点红红的，她不自在拽了拽自己的头发，罗恩探头仔细瞅了瞅她，疑惑地说道：“不就是晒黑了吗，跟上学期哪有区别——”  
“闭嘴吧，直男。”克莉丝多冷冷道。  
“哦，别理他，我们走。”赫敏白了罗恩一眼径自拉起克莉丝多，俩小姑娘手牵手往宠物店的方向去了，留下两个男生对脸懵逼。  
“……我说错什么了吗？”  
哈利也很茫然：“不知道。”  
在店里逛了一圈，赫敏决定买了一只姜黄色的大猫，对此克莉丝多挺高兴的——她俩在一个宿舍，说明以后她也有猫可以撸了。  
买齐东西后他们回到破釜酒吧，在那里见到了韦斯莱一家人。不仅是哈利，连克莉丝多也得到了韦斯莱太太的一个热情拥抱，并对她去年跟哈利一起救了金妮的命这件事表达感谢，这让克莉丝多觉得有点不自在，毕竟她当时啥也没干成就晕过去了。  
“嘿。”两个红头发一模一样的男孩其中一个揶揄地戳了戳哈利，然后另一个用下巴冲克莉丝多一扬，“听说你在她家里住了两星期——女朋友？”  
“别胡说！”哈利羞恼地打断他俩，然后抱歉地向她笑了笑，克莉丝多眉毛一挑，忽然主动走过来：“得了，比起女朋友我更像他的保姆……克莉丝多·史密斯，久仰大名，两位混世魔王韦斯莱。”  
“混世魔王？我喜欢这个称号。”双胞胎的其中一个这么说道，然后他们两个跟镜像似的一起伸出手到她面前，克莉丝多微微愣了一下，随即同时用两只手跟他们握了握。  
“反应挺快嘛。“双胞胎相视一笑。  
这一宿克莉丝多睡得很熟，所以她也不知道为什么第二天哈利看上去怪怪的，直到他们上火车找了一个隔间坐下，他才像是终于找到什么宣泄口似的一股脑全说了出来。  
“小天狼星布莱克是为了杀你才逃出阿兹卡班？”  
罗恩像是被雷劈过一样，半天才说了这么一句话，哈利闷闷不乐地说，“是啊，我还偷听到韦斯莱先生说福吉部长跟邓布利多闹了一场，说他‘居然让一个孩子把他带走！想想吧，两个校外不能用魔法的未成年小巫师，要是布莱克找到他们——’，现在想想，过去的两个星期我随时都可能害克莉丝多陪我丧命！”  
“别那么想，小哈。”克莉丝多冷静地说道，“不管这件事情到底是怎样的，在智商方面老邓绝对碾压十个福吉，他肯定有自己的考量。顺便一提我们应该小点声，不然那个睡着的家伙可能就要醒了。”  
新上任的教授对几个十三岁的孩子来说，还是具备着不俗的威慑力，哈利和罗恩闻言情不自禁缩了缩脖，一时间包厢里再没人说话。这时候卖零食的小推车来了，土豪哈利照例挨样买了一大把，克莉丝多盯着满满一桌子东西没说话，但眼神却暴露了她。  
虽然假期有老邓资助，但一旦开学后霍格沃茨包吃包住他就不会另给她钱了，因此零食什么的对她来说……确实是很遥远的东西。  
“来吧，克莉丝多。”哈利笑着塞给她一包巧克力蛙，“这本来就是买来大家一起吃的。”  
“哈利你就是下凡的天使，我不客气了。”  
她刚撕开巧克力蛙的包装，包厢就又一次被拉开，一个瘦削苍白的金发少年领着两个五大三粗的男孩堵在门口，为首的男生用一种很讨人厌的拉长声调说：“看，这是谁啊……波特和韦斯莱。”  
他那两个跟班就跟捧哏似的咯咯笑起来，然而剩下的人都面无表情，金发男孩慵懒的眼神往包厢里扫了一圈，才看到除三人组外另一个不认识的女孩：“又一个波特的拥护者？姓什么？”  
克莉丝多瞅着这个故意作出傲慢姿态的少年，只觉得好笑：“史密斯。”  
男孩脸上顿时露出了鄙视：“哼，果然，又一个泥巴种。”  
“嘿！”罗恩一跃而起：“马尔福你嘴巴放干净点，人家的身世说出来可别吓得你屁滚尿流跪地求饶——嗷！赫敏你掐我干嘛！”  
赫敏狠狠剜了他一眼，克莉丝多倒不为所动，她做了一个把手放在眼前巡视的动作，四处张望：“咦，让我看看，是谁在装逼？”  
然后看向德拉科·马尔福，突然露出恍然大悟的表情：“哦，是你啊！”  
“——你这泥巴种！”德拉科气得不行，但还不等他再说什么，包厢最里面熟睡的男人忽然梦呓一声，他立刻戒备地退到门外，“……那又是谁？”  
“新来的教授。”哈利瞪着他，“再把刚才的话重复一遍，马尔福？”  
“……哼！”德拉科粗暴地踢了门框一脚，领着两个跟班傲娇地走了。  
“每年火车上都得演这么一出，你要早点习惯。”哈利有点无奈地对克莉丝多解释道。  
火车继续前行，车窗被雨点打得看不清外面的景色，但不知是不是错觉，车速好像不断的变慢，直到刹车发出一声刺耳的鸣音，他们才意识到火车真的停了。  
“……这就到了？时间不对吧？”  
按理说九月一号的天气绝不会太低，可哈利分明看见窗户上居然蒙了一层霜，几个人搓着手正不知所措，这时包厢的门却慢慢地划开了——在没有任何人碰门把手的情况下。  
克莉丝多的冷汗浸透了衣服，她只来得及看见门外好像有带着兜帽的东西在动，背上的汗就在一瞬间被寒意裹得消失了，一些令她完全不想记起的回忆毫无征兆漫了上来——  
“先生，我的父母是什么样子的啊？………好吧，我不问就是。”  
“先生，我考了年级第一，这是我的成绩单——呃，您怎么了……不开心吗？”  
“先生您看！我的魔杖！店主说它很厉害的，好像是什么紫杉木——”  
“先生……”  
我究竟做错什么了……  
别那样……看着我啊……  
……  
  
“！！”  
克莉丝多猛地睁开眼，包厢里的灯已经重新亮了起来，火车也继续行进着，万幸好像没人注意到她的异样，大家都聚在哈利的周围。这时候一小块巧克力突然出现在她面前，克莉丝多顺着看过去，发现那只手属于之前一直在睡觉的那个新教授——好像是叫卢平来着？  
“谢谢。”她把巧克力塞到嘴里，一股奇异的暖流顿时驱散了之前的寒意，卢平又给哈利强塞了不少巧克力后走出包厢，剩下的人在各自沉思中到达了霍格沃茨。  
开学典礼还是老样子，跟前两年没有太大的区别，克莉丝多在邓布利多宣布两位新教授上任时用复杂的眼神望着他，然后叹了口气，用叉子戳着盘里的食物。  
她听到哈利抱怨说：“我觉得我被你养刁了，克莉丝多……我竟然会觉得霍格沃茨的伙食好油腻。”  
克莉丝多的注意力离开了台上的老人，她开着玩笑说：“是谁两个星期前，还说有吃的就行不挑食的？”  
“这个嘛……啊哈哈。”  
回到寝室后，克莉丝多问道：“那个……赫敏……”  
“抱歉——我不会把作业借给你的，你在假期吃喝玩乐的时候就应该想起这件事！”  
“……那个，我只是想问你我今晚能不能抱你的猫睡觉。”  
“哦，那当然可以。”赫敏为错怪她显得有点不好意思，她把克鲁克山放在克莉丝多的床上，“很好，这次你终于按时完成假期作业了——亏我去年开学看见你熬夜还以为你在预习，谁能想到你居然在补作业！”  
“啊哈哈哈。”克莉丝多心虚地避开她的目光。能写（chao）这么快还不是因为有小哈——这得感谢老邓。

4.  
第二日他们到礼堂吃早饭的时候，进门就看到德拉科在跟他的狐朋狗友说着什么，他们看见哈利等人进来了立刻发出不怀好意的笑声，哈利好不容易打定主意不搭理他们好好吃自己的饭，结果那只傲娇小金毛看见自己被无视，反倒颠颠地凑上来了。  
“嘿，破特！听说你昨天晕过去了？哦，天呐，真是太可怜了，你醒来有没有赶紧投进你那泥巴种女朋友的怀里哭着求安慰？”  
克莉丝多一下还没反应过来他说的到底是她还是赫敏，然后一抬头就对上德拉科挑衅的目光和几个斯莱特林男生略带猥琐的眼神，她用力把水杯敲在桌子上：靠，真是人在家中坐锅从天上来，怎么又扯到她身上了？  
小哈已经因为“晕过去”和“求安慰”的双重羞辱气得攥拳颤抖，她轻咳一声：“那个，尊贵的德拉科少爷，您能听我说句话吗？”  
“你干嘛那么叫他——”罗恩不满地嚷道，连小金毛自己都被她突然的敬称给弄懵了，“干、干什么！”  
克莉丝多微微一笑：“带着你的爆破音走开，口水都喷我饭里了，你爸爸给你的贵族教育就是教你在别人吃饭时往里喷唾沫吗？”  
“胡说！我才没有——！”到底只是个十三岁的小孩，经不起激的德拉科苍白面容一下子涨红，克莉丝多在桌上点了点，“喏。”  
餐盘旁边还真的有一丁点米粒大的水迹，而且因为小金毛带了好几个斯莱特林过来加上这边的冲突引起不少格兰芬多围观，此时有不下二十双眼睛都在盯着桌上德拉科的“口水”看，场面一度公开处刑。  
哈利和罗恩他们放肆地大声嘲笑，德拉科的脸红的像是要滴出血，嘟囔着不知道咒骂了一句什么就飞也似的逃向斯莱特林桌，克莉丝多在他背后喊：“嘿！小少爷别着急跑啊，擦干净再走嘛！”  
啊啊啊啊不听不听王八念经！德拉科已经坐到了他们院长桌最远的一端。经这么一遭，格兰芬多这边整个早餐时间都充满了欢声笑语，克莉丝多深藏功与名继续吃饭，罗恩忽然露出一个呕吐的表情：“你能不能换一盘吃啊！就着马尔福的口水你觉得很香吗？！”  
“又没有真的喷进来。”克莉丝多无辜回望，“那水是我刚才放杯子重了，不小心溅出去的。”  
罗恩：“……”瞅了一圈还在津津有味讨论“马尔福家喷壶课程”的众格兰芬多，他居然有点觉得马尔福可怜，他一定是疯了。于是罗恩把注意力转移到别人身上，他很快找到了新的乐子：  
“我的天，赫敏你的课表是不是有自己的想法——你看看，光是九点钟你就要同时上三门课！”  
“我跟麦格教授谈好了，我的课表没有任何问题。”赫敏不耐烦拉过果酱罐子，罗恩还想说什么，克莉丝多阻止他：“行啦，女孩子的秘密少问吧，再说也不是没有能跟平行世界自己交流的人，就像死侍，或者操纵时间的史传奇啥的。”  
“……谁是死侍？史传奇又是啥？”  
罗恩茫然地问，而赫敏这次破天荒地没有赞同她，反而有点紧张地悄悄看了克莉丝多一眼，手指情不自禁按在自己的脖颈上。  
对于克莉丝多这种得过且过的咸鱼，她感觉选修这种东西纯粹就是凑数的，无非是教授严不严考试容不容易过的区别。昨晚她连那些选修课介绍看都不看一眼，直接随手拽过哈利的表格抄了一份交上去。  
而今天看来，她对小哈全心全意的信任果然是正确的——海格是个老好人，还是三人组的朋友，等于还没去上课考试就过了一半；而占卜课嘛……  
“从我的茶叶渣显示看来，我……”克莉丝多在特里劳妮教授大得吓人眼镜后面空灵的目光下，眼睛悄悄往书本上一瞥找了个两个看起来很惨的形容——至于为什么是她自己看自己的杯子，因为赫敏拒绝研究这破玩意，克莉丝多一本正经说道，“我六亲缘薄，天煞孤星……”  
她倒吸一口冷气，尖声道：“天啊！教授！这也太准了！它怎么知道我是孤儿的！”  
赫敏用很胃疼的表情看着她：“……”  
“亲爱的，这就是占卜的魅力所在了。”特里劳妮满面春风细声细气地说道，“我觉得你是个比较有天赋的孩子，那么再努力一下——还有呢？”  
克莉丝多表情僵硬了一瞬：“呃……我看（bian）看（bian）试试……”  
她抓耳挠腮了一会儿，忽然想到唐人街那条黑狗，顿时来了灵感：“如果把茶杯转个角度的话，这样看就像一条黑色的大狗……说明我会被狗叼走……”  
很明显她江郎才尽的胡逼逼没能打动特里劳妮教授的心，她有点失望摇摇头：“亲爱的，显然你的视野还开阔得不够……”  
说着她像幽灵一样飘到哈利和罗恩那一桌，随手夺过哈利的杯子只看了一眼，特里劳妮教授猛地像心脏病突发一样跌进了一张扶手椅，她紧紧攥着自己的衣襟，吸着尖细的冷气：“哦——两个亲爱的孩子！你们一模一样，太可怜了，两个孩子……那条游荡在墓地里鬼怪似的大狗！这是凶兆！死亡的预兆！这是不详！”  
哈利猛地想起他离开德思礼家那晚的大狗，接着破釜酒吧那晚偷听到韦斯莱先生的那句“两个校外不能用魔法的小巫师，要是被布莱克找到他们——”再次回荡在脑海。是啊，他无比难过地想着，克莉丝多很可能会被他害死……  
罗恩目瞪口呆来回看着刚被判了死刑的两人，赫敏毫不掩饰发出一声嗤笑，克莉丝多很敷衍地“嗯嗯嗯对对对是是是您说的太好了”。  
果然跟弗雷德和乔治说的一样，占卜课是所有选修里最容易过的，前提是只要你会睁着眼瞎掰自己惨死的一百种方式。克莉丝多琢磨着她这么捧场，这堂课哪怕不是O，怎么也得是个E吧？  
课间的时候，小哈像下定很大的决心一样深沉地问她：“克莉丝多，你最好告诉我，你从来没见过一条像熊那么大的黑狗。”  
克莉丝多看着他迷茫的眼神，心说这倒霉孩子竟然还当真了，于是为了不给哈利的心情再雪上加霜，她很镇定地回答：“当然没有，从来没见过。”  
何况就那条馋狗，还凶兆呢，旺财还差不多！  
一想到今年的选修课都十拿九稳了，她的心情愉悦得简直想要唱歌，因此在变形课上一众愁眉苦脸的小孩中她看似漠然实则开心的矛盾表情无比显眼，麦格教授也就顺理成章点到了她的名字。  
“史密斯小姐，请你重复一下我刚才讲的话。”  
克莉丝多：“……”您两年来都没点过我啊！咋突然想起我了呢！这不科学啊！  
她站在那就跟个二愣子似的，赫敏终于看不下去，从嘴角低声地挤出字提醒：“阿尼马格斯，是一种高深的变形术，能够将巫师变成一种非魔法动物……”  
谢谢爸爸！克莉丝多立刻复读：“阿尼马格斯是一种高深的变形术能够将巫师变成一种非魔法动物……”  
“正确，史密斯小姐。但是我不会给你加分，原因你和你身边的格兰杰小姐都清楚。”麦格教授严肃地往她们这边扫了一眼，赫敏的脸微微红了，克莉丝多铁打不动：不管，反正她答出来了，分不分啥的，不重要不重要。  
午饭的时候赫敏一直在说占卜课的坏话，罗恩反驳她那茶杯里确实有点门道，赫敏立刻寻找盟友：“人家克莉丝多也没有信那个老骗子的鬼话，别看她上课表现的那么浮夸，我都清楚的！是不是，克莉丝多！”  
赫敏看着都要炸毛了，克莉丝多赶紧给小姑娘顺毛：“是啊，我承认她整堂课没有一句人话，不过为了学分，不要脸一点又怎么了嘛。”  
“这种破科目根本一点都没有用！”赫敏紧皱眉头，“你干脆退了这门课，跟我去上算数占卜吧。”  
克莉丝多一听见“算数”两个字简直头皮都发麻：“嘶……不了不了，其实我觉得跟特里劳妮斗智斗勇也挺好玩的，何况也不是完全没有收获，就当练口才呗。对了，你们谁觉得困难，下节课跟我一组，老子给你编一个让特里劳妮赞不绝口的死法。”  
“我我我！”罗恩立刻把手举过头顶，赫敏恨铁不成钢瞪着她，“……你总是这样，能糊弄的就绝对不用功，为什么不努力一次试试呢？”  
“你错了赫敏。”克莉丝多摇着手指说，“你这就是站着说话不腰疼了，你考一百分是因为试卷只有一百分，我考六十说明我水平就到这里了，努力充其量也六十五或者七十，没太大的区别，别用你高智商的思维方式来代入普通人，学渣自然有学渣的生存法则，你就别管了。”  
尽管赫敏还想再规劝一下她不争气的室友，但同时她也被克莉丝多那套“一百分理论”马屁拍的十分受用，于是犹豫着半天没说话。罗恩忽然插嘴：“我呸，哪个学渣能高年级魔咒信手拈来，你俩这是明的劝学暗的商业互吹呢？”  
“哦，你说魔咒啊。”克莉丝多没精打采地说，“也没特意太练过，大概跟小哈的魁地奇一样，是天赋……至于继承自哪里，你们应该都知道了——现在还觉得羡慕吗？”  
罗恩：“……不了不了。”  
“话说，哈利怎么一直不说话——该不会还在想那条狗吧？”  
小哈被点名时敏锐地抬起头，但是从他茫然的表情，不难看出他们之前的交流他估计一个字都没听。这种情况持续到下午的神奇动物保护课才有所好转，哈利被鹰头马身有翼兽暂时吸引了注意力，如果除去上课前德拉科又来找茬，并带着几个斯莱特林滑稽地假扮摄魂怪吓唬他的话。  
嚯，名场面。  
克莉丝多使劲晃了晃脑袋，她怎么突然会产生奇怪的想法，竟然觉得小金毛走向小哈的那一幕有点赏心悦目？  
“克莉丝多，你怎么不去跟它们鞠躬呢？”刚骑鹰头马身有翼兽飞了一圈的哈利脸色红扑扑对她说。克莉丝多摇头：“不用了，我不去都知道它们肯定会给我回礼。”  
小哈对这意外不符合她风格的狂妄言论有些不解，克莉丝多指了一圈各自给怪兽们鞠躬的学生，叹道：“多明显，它们给不给你回礼的标准就是看你长得好不好看——这群颜控鸟。”  
她指了指旁边，那头刚载哈利飞了一圈叫巴克比克的鹰头马身有翼兽鄙视地绕开克拉布和高尔，却独独回应了德拉科的鞠躬，对方发现他们在看他，于是故意提高声音，一边拍着巴克比克的喙大声说道：“多简单啊，既然波特能做到，说明这一点也不危险……是不是啊，你这头丑陋的大畜生？”  
变故就发生在一瞬间，受到冒犯的巴克比克两只前蹄猛地抬了起来，德拉科看着这头站起来足有他三四个那么高的怪兽彻底吓傻了，这时突然有条不知从哪冒出来的胳膊架在他脖子上使劲一拉，德拉科顿时向后摔去，他倒地时整个人还是懵的，却分明闻到空气中有丝丝血腥气，于是下意识张嘴就嚎：“救命啊！我要死了！我被它杀了——”  
“哦闭嘴吧，你个作死的小智障。”他头顶忽然响起一个声音，然后一大票学生突然围了过来，为首就是格兰芬多三大天王：“克莉丝多——天哪她被抓伤了！海格！海格！”  
德拉科：？？？  
他一脸懵逼看着横在自己眼前正在冒血的胳膊，袖口是红色而不是绿色，那不是他的手臂！他就说怎么感觉不到疼呢！  
克莉丝多等了一会儿也不见这个小金毛主动爬起来，她干脆一脚踢开他解放自己被压住的小腿，然后站起身顶着因疼痛而扭曲的脸举另一只手：“报告教授，我要请假去校医院！”  
连海格都被这一遭给吓呆了，忙不迭地过来背起她往医疗翼跑，三人组颠颠地跟在后面，克莉丝多在海格背上抗议“我胳膊坏了又不是腿断了让我自己走”未果，留了一堆震惊的学生，以及一个躺在地上思考人生的小金毛。  
“你！脑！子！里！进！水！了！啊！为！什！么！要！救！他！”  
罗恩在晚饭时表情堪称是悲壮地冲她吼，克莉丝多把一块牛排塞进嘴里，含糊地说：“对于海格来说，我受伤总比他受伤强。”  
罗恩看上去还要再吼一波，赫敏已经机智地明白过来其中关窍：“她说的对，想象一下，要是今天受伤的是马尔福，他可能不趁机会借题发挥吗？到时候海格的教授位置可就危险了。”  
然而事情没这么简单，没过几天又传出消息，卢修斯·马尔福的告状信如下雪般淹没了校长室，控诉他的儿子居然差点被一个野人教授养的大怪物弄伤（“差点？！我们这边真进了校医院的还没说什么，他哪来那么大的脸？！！”罗恩拍桌怒吼），海格还是被高层严肃警告了。  
而本次事件原本的正主此刻正在公共休息室里撸猫，克鲁克山在她腿上趴着舒服地呼噜着，大猫原本闭着的眼睛忽然狡猾地眯了一下，接着整只猫毫无征兆弹起，借着正有个高年级格兰芬多通过胖夫人的门时就跟着窜了出去，一溜烟不见了踪影。  
“卧槽！克鲁克山！”克莉丝多头皮都炸了，她也一跃而起冲出休息室，追着那只姜黄色的毛团就是一路狂奔：“你回来！你跑丢了赫敏会杀了我的啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
得亏周末学生分布得比较散，她才能在不撞到人的情况下勉强跟上克鲁克山，一人一猫从格兰芬多塔楼一路长跑到了一楼，也不知是她真的身体素质好还是克鲁克山被赫敏喂的太胖跑不动，直到最后克莉丝多都奇迹般地没把猫追丢，终于在城堡外面离打人柳不远的地方，一把揪住了向往自由的克鲁克山——要是它再跑远点冲进打人柳，她就只能回去跟向赫敏切腹谢罪了。  
“妈的……你个死猫……累死老子了……”她按着克鲁克山的后脖子瘫倒在草地上，两只眼睛不用照镜子她都知道肯定是血红血红的，克莉丝多在阵阵微风中躺平着等待平息沸腾的血液，后来实在疲惫的不行，不知不觉闭上眼睛。  
直到有似有似无热乎乎的气息喷到她脑门上，克莉丝多晕乎乎地睁眼，只见一张漆黑的狗脸正俯视着她。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
刚褪回黑色的眼睛，又一秒变红了。  
———————————————————  
  
#没男二，只是刷刷未来外甥好感（。）  
#以下猫与狗番外  
克鲁克山：哈喽，狗子。  
小天狼星：……  
克鲁克山：咦，仔细看看你是个阿尼马格斯啊，来干啥的？  
小天狼星：找人，报仇。  
克鲁克山：哦，少年我观你骨骼精奇将来必成大器，说吧找谁，我帮你了。  
小天狼星：谢谢。但是在那之前………  
克鲁克山：？  
小天狼星：……能帮我弄点吃的来吗。  
（一段时间后）  
克鲁克山：卧槽累死我了，就我这小身板一趟带这么点玩意还不够你一口吃的！这么下去不行啊，要不我去骗个小巫师来给你送饭吧，我知道小女孩都爱心泛滥。  
小天狼星：……她们爱心泛滥也只针对长得可爱的动物，像我这种emmmm，出来这么久了也就一个女孩给过我吃的……对了，她也是霍格沃茨的学生来着。  
克鲁克山：那你形容一下，我去帮你找找。  
小天狼星：黑头发黑眼睛，个挺高挺漂亮的——哦对，情绪激动的时候眼睛会变红。  
克鲁克山：……………………卧槽这特么不就是赫敏她室友吗！那小丫头还天天搂我在被窝睡觉！妥了！这就把人给你引出来！  
  
5.  
等、等会儿，太乱了，让她捋捋。等于她不久前在唐人街的家附近遇到这只狗还喂了它一阵子，然后她回霍格沃茨开学了，这条狗就也不知道用什么追踪的办法，不远万里从伦敦赶过来找它的饭票——这他妈是何等的吃货精神啊！跪了！  
不远处打人柳威胁地张牙舞爪但距离太远根本够不着这边，克莉丝多提溜着克鲁克山的后颈皮，一脸漠然和大黑狗面对面互瞪，后者用圆溜溜的狗狗眼作无辜状。  
小天狼星此时心头也是复杂万分，搁十二年的他，打死也想不到自己居然有朝一日会因为几口吃的让他一大老爷们对着一个十三岁小姑娘可耻地卖萌，但是为了捉拿彼得——妈的，这脸他豁出去不要了！詹姆、莉莉，保佑我！  
“汪呜～”  
看着亲昵地主动蹭她手的大黑狗，克莉丝多的眉毛没忍住跳动了两下。好几天没见，它又瘦回了他们初见那时的程度，一身毛发好像更脏乱了，也不知道一路上遭了多少罪。她不得不承认自己那该死的同情心又在刷着存在感，面上却还是没什么表情，把狗脑袋推得远了一点：“行吧，我懂你意思，等我回来。”  
她抱着克鲁克山回到城堡时正好赶上午饭，赫敏调笑她好像比她自己还更像克鲁克山的主人，克莉丝多把上午猫差点丢了的事一说，赫敏看起来却一点也担心，反而忍笑告诉她：“那个……克莉丝多，其实克鲁克山平时就在城堡里随意活动，每次它都能回来，不会丢的。”  
克莉丝多：“……”我靠你不早说合着老子跟个傻逼一样跟它从塔楼追到打人柳！  
不过从另一个角度想，要是没刚才那一出她还不知道要多久才知道那条狗来了霍格沃茨，到时怕不是那倒霉狗子早都饿死了……罢了罢了，就当机缘巧合做善事了。  
她这么想着，同时拿了一个盘子开始把桌上的食物往里装。  
“你这是干什么？”面对赫敏的询问，她镇定回答道：“搞点储备粮，下午不想出休息室了。”  
“……懒死你算了。”赫敏完全没生疑，克莉丝多端着盘子离开礼堂，她做贼似的环顾一圈确认周围没熟人，接着立刻撒开腿跑向格兰芬多塔楼相反的方向。  
但是没过多久，克莉丝多就为自己不走心的谎言付出了代价——晚餐的时候，赫敏终于用怀疑的眼神看着狼吞虎咽的她：“克莉丝多，我记得你中午可是拿了整整半盘子的鸡腿，你……这么快就又饿了？”  
还鸡腿呢，中午光顾着给狗子送饭，连她自己都忘了吃。克莉丝多勉强维持淡定：“嗯，青春期嘛，胃口好。”  
赫敏：“………”  
再这么下去迟早要被三大天王看出点什么，尤其是哈利，要是让小哈知道她在城堡外偷偷养着一条特里劳妮预言里那样的“凶兆”黑狗，事情可就麻烦了。克莉丝多再不敢光明正大从饭桌上划拉吃的，只能每次磨蹭到学生都散得差不多后，挑挑拣拣些剩下的食物带到外面。  
“……行了，别那么看着我，我尽力了。”  
黑狗幽怨地瞥她一眼，低头不情不愿啃了两口土豆泥。克莉丝多摸了摸它的脑袋，“除非我有能耐把你缩小带进城堡，但我变形术就是个辣鸡，万一变不回去，你就杯具了。”  
大黑狗似乎能明白她的难处，它没再挑剔食物的味道，直接囫囵着全吃了进去，克莉丝多忽然有种家徒四壁的老母亲看着自己明明满脸写着“想吃肉”却毫无怨言乖乖啃着地瓜小儿子的感受。  
不过比起长期稳定供应肉食的渠道，本学期第二堂魔药课还是更早来到了眼前。斯内普教授先照例把小哈罗恩纳威等人挨个嘲讽了一遍，克莉丝多一如既往单独坐在教室角落隐藏自己，结果冷不丁一卷羊皮纸“啪”地突然摔在她桌上，她手抖了一下，差点把自己指甲盖切掉半个。只听她本以为直到她毕业都不会找上她的、那个令人毛骨悚然、慢条斯理的声音轻轻说道：  
“或许假期的颓废生活不止让四肢变软，还融化掉了史密斯小姐那本就不发达的脑子——要不是看了名字，我差点以为这份作业的主人是隆巴顿。”  
克莉丝多：？？？教授，您说人话！  
两年来从未经历过蝙蝠毒液袭击的她还不能像哈利他们一样秒解读斯内普独特的喷人技巧，不过斯内普似乎也不打算等她说什么，反正斯莱特林们捧场的哄笑已经充满了整间教室，他的目的已经达到，于是留下轻飘飘的一句“鉴于史密斯小姐对待作业敷衍的态度格兰芬多扣二十分”后，就像幽灵一样甩着他的黑袍子飘走了。  
“没事，克莉丝多，别放在心上。”罗恩下课时这么安慰她，“没被斯内普喷过毒扣过分的格兰芬多人生都不完整，说明现在你已经完完全全是我们的一员了。”  
“对啊，何况去年因为密室你还加了二百分呢，这次扣掉二十也没什么。”哈利在一边帮腔，克莉丝多猛地意识到：二百分！  
她这学期的作业借鉴了小哈的，怎么也不可能比去年那份通宵现赶糊弄鬼的东西更差，那次斯内普都没说什么——肯定是那二百分的锅，让斯内普终于反应过来她是个格兰芬多、还跟讨厌的三人组私交甚密了！  
克莉丝多一下就哭丧了脸：等着吧，别看还有一百八十分，斯内普绝对会在一个月内让她学院贡献度变成负值！这就是抱三大天王大腿的代价，她终于深切体会到了什么是——人在江湖，身不由己。  
“……唉。”  
小天狼星在第三次听见叹气声时，终于把脑袋从那个装着鸡腿的盘子上抬起来，然后他又低头看了看盘子——这种烤鸡腿在他当年还在霍格沃茨上学时每次开饭都是被最快抢光的，绝不可能发生学生都吃完了还有剩的情况，除非这小丫头自己没吃，给他留下了一份……  
好吧，看在鸡腿的份上，他决定给三年级少女情怀总是诗的小女巫当一回情感树洞。  
“嗷呜～”  
在他看来，能让十三岁小女孩叹气的，除了恋爱和闺蜜之外也没别的了。  
“我终于明白了。”克莉丝多瞅了一眼蹲在她旁边摇尾巴的大狗，小天狼星已经准备好了接收初恋烦恼，只听她开口幽幽道：  
“命运，它就像强奸，既然无法反抗，就只好学会享受了。”  
“………”  
小天狼星：………？？？？  
什么鬼！他是跟不上时代了吗？！在他上学那会儿最聪明有主见的女生也就是莉莉·伊万斯，但哪怕是莉莉也说不出这种话吧！现在的小女孩脑子里想的都是啥啊！更可怕的是他竟然会觉得她说的很有道理？  
就像他，原本堂堂霍格沃茨一代校草，以极其优秀的成绩毕业，大好青年前途无量，天天去好哥们家蹭饭逗哈利，日子过的舒坦得不得了，结果他的命运突然就被伏地魔小矮星阿兹卡班以及摄魂怪给联手轮X了一遍又一遍……直到被他发现了那个叛徒的踪迹于是逃出来追寻到这里，现在每天最大的快乐源泉就是等克鲁克山捉到那只耗子的消息，还有期待什么时候举行魁地奇——他想看哈利，以及小丫头下次会送什么饭给他……咳。  
小天狼星的思绪情不自禁飞到了很远的地方，半晌才听见克莉丝多的声音悠悠飘来：“话说，我供了你这么久食物，怎么也算得上你半个主人了吧，也是时候给你起个名字了。”  
他刚有不祥的预感在心里冒出，就看见那个丫头冲他严肃地说道：“旺财。”  
小天狼星：“………”  
Noooooo！！！  
可能是大狗抗拒的眼神太真情实感，克莉丝多退让了一步：“行吧，那你可以在铁柱、狗剩、王大锤、苍井空这些里面任选一个。”  
——还不如旺财呢！以及最后那个画风怎么不一样啊！动物的直觉告诉他绝对不能选那个啊！  
“等等，苍井空的话……”  
小天狼星心头尚有一万只草泥马怒吼着呼啸而过，他没注意到小姑娘摸在他脑袋上的手在渐渐向下移动，越来越往下越来越往下——  
“———汪嗷呜！！！”  
看着猛地跳开老远、一脸惊悚受辱的大黑狗，克莉丝多若有所思点了点头：“哦，公的啊，那不能是苍老师了，你叫加藤鹰吧。”  
小天狼星痛苦地闭上了眼睛，在摄魂怪嘴下尚逃出生天的他，此刻竟有一丝不想活了的感觉。  
而克莉丝多也在黑魔法防御术的课上遇到了一些小麻烦。这个第一节课就给他们上实践的教授绝对是跟洛哈特完全相反的，有真才实学的家伙，但同时也说明他的课可不是像洛哈特那样胡吹一通彩虹屁就妥妥拿O那么简单。不过她并不会因为教授不好糊弄就讨厌他，恰恰相反，卢平身上那种温和坚定的气质让人很难产生反感，并且在他小小露了一手教训皮皮鬼，和在斯内普的毒嘴之下回护纳威后，咸鱼如克莉丝多竟然都被他稍稍感染，破天荒生出了好好听课的心。  
但是没过多久，她就发现老天爷似乎都不让她好好学习，见鬼的实践课居然是对付博格特——一种根据对方内心最深处恐惧变形的生物，更要命的是这位卢平教授居然能一下记住整个班同学的名字，还挨个点名叫上去面对博格特。  
“下一个，克莉丝多！”  
卧槽不行！她要是对着那玩意的话——  
然而晚了，玩得兴起的小狮子们自动自觉给她让开一片空地，她连找个人往身后躲的机会都没有，罗恩那只没腿的巨型蜘蛛已经滚到她面前，“啪”地一下变成一个人形——  
格兰芬多的学生都惊呆了——他们伟大的校长突然出现在了黑魔法防御术的课堂上。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
好尴尬哦，呵呵呵呵呵呵。  
她动也不是，不动也不是，更不敢举起魔杖念“滑稽滑稽”——要是邓布利多穿着情趣制服跳钢管舞的情景出现在大庭广众之下，她怀疑自己的尸体明天会被发现在黑湖里漂着。  
“没关系的，克莉丝多，你身世那么特殊，你的博格特会变成邓布利多……也不是不能理解。”赫敏下课后小声安慰她，但克莉丝多在意的并不是这个：老邓曾经的冷暴力是她的童年阴影这一点她早就意识到了，现在她担心的是上学期好不容易跟老邓解开一部分心结，要是这时候卢平把课上的事告诉邓布利多，她不是又要一夜回到解放前了吗。  
万圣节近在眼前，哈利却变得一天比一天沉默，直到前一天晚上克莉丝多才搞清楚他郁闷的原因：明天就是本学期第一次参观霍格莫德的日子了，而小哈那操蛋的姨夫姨妈并没有给他的申请表签字。  
“哈利，别这样，我们会从蜂蜜公爵带很多糖给你的。”  
“没事。”小哈强颜欢笑，“你们三个玩的开心点，晚上见。”  
“三个，什么三个？”克莉丝多不知从哪掏出一张空白的申请表拿着晃了晃，补了一句：“是两个，罗恩和赫敏，祝约会愉快。”  
“克莉丝多！”赫敏嗔怪地瞪着她，哈利不可置信说道：“你怎么也没搞到签字？邓布利多不可能不让你——”  
“老邓事务繁忙日理万机，我也不能厚着脸皮专门举着这张表去他办公室啊。”克莉丝多并没有实话讲她假期里早把这什么破表给忘在脑后的事，而是故意把自己往惨了说，果然小哈看起来一下子就心理平衡了。  
“我们现在去哪？图书馆写作业吗？”哈利装模作样问了一句，克莉丝多立刻给他一胳膊肘子，“得了吧，赫敏不在装个屁好学生，来啊快活啊——我一直想知道这学校的厨房在哪里，今天你帮我把它找到吧。”  
“好呀。”哈利痛快地答应了，所以说人的情绪真的是很奇妙的东西，同样是不能去霍格莫德，要是只有他自己去不成哈利肯定自己会闷闷不乐一整天，但现在多了一个同甘共苦的，他就顿时觉得没那么难接受了。  
俩人躲着费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人的死亡射线，把城堡的整个一楼摸了一圈但一无所获，当他们刚踏上往二楼的最后一个台阶，离得最近的一道门里忽然传出了声音：“哈利、克莉丝多？你们俩在干什么呢？”  
是卢平在喊他们，哈利回答道：“我们俩没有霍格莫德申请表的签字，教授。”  
“啊，那可真是有点遗憾——不过不知道你们有没有兴趣来我的办公室坐坐呢，我在收拾下节课准备用的格林迪洛，也许你们俩会感兴趣……”  
卢平这样平易近人的教授，总不像麦格或者斯内普那样一听到叫自己名字就只觉得大难临头，克莉丝多和小哈对视一眼一前一后进了办公室的门，卢平给他俩倒了热茶，还开玩笑了一句：“虽然你俩可能对茶叶够烦的了，但我这真没别的喝的，不要嫌弃啊。”  
“没有啊，我一点也不讨厌茶叶，占卜课挺好玩的。”克莉丝多立刻端起来咕嘟一大口，卢平冲她温和地笑了笑。哈利拿着杯子没动，“您知道了？所以您觉得我会胆小害怕，才不让我对付博格特……”  
“我从未认为你是胆小的人，哈利。”卢平的目光微微透着严肃，他转向哈利沉静地说，“我只是认为，在课堂那样一个环境下让伏地魔出现太不合适了。”  
哈利张了张嘴，他被卢平直呼伏地魔名字时那股云淡风轻的劲儿给震惊到了，卢平顿了顿，然后忽然看向已经把一大杯茶全喝下肚的克莉丝多，语气有点似笑非笑地说：“结果我却没想到，课上的博格特还是变出了一个所有人都绝对想不到的形象——克莉丝多，我挺好奇你为什么会怕邓布利多。”  
“不少人都有点难以言说的小毛病。”大概是卢平的态度比起教授更像一个朋友，克莉丝多对他很难像对麦格教授等人一样端起纯粹的敬畏之心，说起话来有点控制不住没大没小：“那我也挺好奇卢平教授你为啥害怕白色球球呢……要不咱俩交换秘密？”  
卢平一瞬间哑口无言，然后露出一个苦笑：“好了好了，明白了，我不问。”  
在办公室里这段时间的最后，卢平在俩人离开时突然喊住他们：“咳，哈利、克莉丝多，我听到你们上楼时的谈话，有关霍格沃茨的厨房——”  
俩小孩惊讶地回过身，他们黑魔法防御术的教授脸上正挂着人畜无害的微笑，但他的眼睛里分明有狡黠的光点在闪耀：“如果我是你们，大概会去礼堂正下方，也就是赫奇帕奇休息室的附近，好好研究一下那里的画像——尤其是其中一副画着水果的。”  
哈利一瞬间还没反应过来，克莉丝多一秒九十度鞠躬：“谢谢教授！”  
后来她抱着一盆各类肉食来到打人柳，大黑狗顿时两眼放光扑了过来：“喏，吃吧加藤汪，以后你再也不愁吃喝了——这都得谢谢卢平。”  
——莱姆斯，好兄弟！  
小天狼星一边狂吃，一边在内心竖起大拇指。

6.  
“你们俩怎么都不吃？这可是万圣节晚宴啊！”当晚在礼堂，罗恩嘴里塞满东西含糊不清地说着，哈利和克莉丝多交换了一个也不知是该开心还是难过的苦笑，他们下午刚在家养小精灵热情的美食围攻下逃出来，怎么可能会饿呢——尤其是克莉丝多，她之后还单独返回厨房一趟，厚着脸皮跟小精灵们又要了一份食物。  
“咳，是这样，我这个人啊……饭量挺大的，但在礼堂吃那么多不利于维护我的淑女形象，所以……你们能明白吧，以后我会常来的，拜托各位了。”  
她一本正经胡咧咧着，家养小精灵们热泪盈眶看着她，他们无法接受竟然有学生每天都遭受着吃不饱这种天大的委屈，争先恐后地向克莉丝多保证一定给她留最好吃的鸡腿。  
于是在所有人吃得津津有味的万圣节晚宴上，她和小哈连一下叉子都没动，直挺挺从头坐到尾。直到结束了晚宴一众学生晃晃悠悠打着饱嗝走向格兰芬多塔楼，走近了却发现大家都堵在公共休息室的门口水泄不通——画像竟然被破坏了，里面的胖夫人也不知道逃去了哪里，在格兰芬多的学生们胡乱地猜测探讨中，老邓带着几位教师赶来压场，把乱糟糟的小狮子们都轰回礼堂。  
又过了一会儿其他三个学院也茫然地过来了，邓布利多魔杖一挥变来几百个睡袋并告诉他们今晚城堡要进行彻底的搜查，就留下一堆懵逼的学生离开了。老邓前脚一走，礼堂里的学生顿时嗡嗡起来，刚才有幸看见胖夫人画像惨状的格兰芬多学生绘声绘色给其他人讲解着凶残的布莱克是如何划开胖夫人的画布——就好像他亲眼目睹了这一幕似的。  
“嚯！说时迟那时快，只见布莱克目中杀气乍现，抬手一点银光先至，随即枪出如龙——那画像顿时惨叫一声，血溅七尺有余……”  
克莉丝多远远地目瞪口呆盯着那个东方面孔的格兰芬多高年级：大哥你说评书出身的吧！来霍格沃茨上学还真是屈才了啊！什么一点银光——这他妈到底是布莱克还是赵子龙啊！还血溅七尺——画像哪来的血啊？！  
而且不止这评书大哥一家，很多学生都在大开脑洞地猜布莱克是如何潜入城堡，什么飞天遁地七十二变都出来了，克莉丝多忍不住开始怀疑这个想杀小哈的家伙可能根本不是巫师杀人犯，而是孙悟空。  
几天后，她抱着用报纸包好的食物拿给大黑狗，油腻的鸡腿把头版上布莱克狂笑的脸弄得满是污渍，她发现大狗似乎在盯着那张照片：“你在看布莱克吗？这货之前差点闯进我们休息室，都说是冲着杀小哈去的。”  
大黑狗忽然抬起头，克莉丝多仿佛觉得她在它的眼睛里看到了一丝委屈与悲戚的情绪，她没多想，只把大狗当成树洞继续说道：“还有啊，最近卢平生病了让斯内普代课，那可真是要了血命——”  
我同意。小天狼星暗暗想道。  
“他在课上全盘否定卢平的教学模式，还直接把课程跳到狼人的部分——”  
当然是为了暗示你们，希望有人能发现莱姆斯的狼人身份让他丢工作，糟鼻涕精坏地很。小天狼星呲牙。  
“本来以为斯内普厌恶卢平因为哈利是卢平的得意门生，直到后来我突然意识到一件事……斯内普和卢平岁数好像差不多啊，也就是说他们可能从前是同年级生，一个斯莱特林一个格兰芬多——这哪里是同事矛盾，分明是深仇大恨吧！”  
“汪！”聪明！  
本学期的第一次魁地奇比赛以格兰芬多惨败告终，倒不是因为他们学院队差，而是因为那天发生了任谁都意料不到的事——就在球场上、十四位球员的正下方，竟然有上百个摄魂怪无声无息闯了进来。克莉丝多第一次看见老邓那么可怕的表情——跟现在这个一比，当年听见她买了一根紫杉木魔杖时那次简直就是小儿科。  
当哈利被摄魂怪弄得摔下飞天扫帚下一刻，邓布利多就一秒出现在场上，他的魔杖间喷出耀眼的银光，所到之处摄魂怪四散逃窜。他们把昏迷的哈利送到校医院，接着没过多久，他的队友把光轮2000的残骸也送来了。  
想都不用想，等小哈醒来后他得有多难过。  
还有另外一件事——自从上次魁地奇结束第二天，照例带了食物去打人柳附近的克莉丝多却没能见到大黑狗的踪迹，它失踪了整整半个月才再次出现，要不是她还保持着隔三差五去那看看的习惯，还会以为它再也不回来了。  
好久没见，大狗又瘦了一大圈，但它的情绪却空前地兴奋，也不知道这段时间是跟禁林里的怪兽打架打赢了还是什么的，一见到克莉丝多就围着她绕圈圈。  
“得，人家小哈没了扫帚还伤心着呢，你怎么这么高兴。”  
大黑狗骄傲地把尾巴摇成残影：“汪！”  
此时哈利当然不会知道他的魔法界劳斯莱斯幻影已经在奔向他的路上，圣诞节前不久又是一个霍格莫德探访日，哈利对怕冷死活不肯起床的克莉丝多完全没辙——他没法进女寝把她从被窝里挖出来，小哈只能开启了孤独的城堡探险旅程。  
而克莉丝多直到下午才起床，她先去了趟厨房拿吃的给加藤汪送饭，然后带着一些家养小精灵另硬要塞给她的点心回到休息室，还没等她对着炉火慢慢把那些罪恶的肥胖源泉吃完，就看见哈利惨白着脸像幽灵一样飘进了格兰芬多休息室的入口。  
“回来了啊，要吃吗？”她把装着奶油饼干的盒子举起来，哈利勉强地挤出一个比哭还难看的笑，“不……我不想吃，我——我先回屋了。”  
小哈魂不守舍地消失在宿舍的门后，克莉丝多低头看着香喷喷的饼干却忽然没了胃口，她琢磨了一会儿果然还是没法不在意他那个状态，于是突然丢开饼干站起来，一个箭步跟着蹿上了男生宿舍的楼梯。  
“啧，真是绝了。小哈的爸爸和布莱克当年是比亲兄弟还亲的哥们儿，而他后来竟然背叛了詹姆·波特，现在还要回来杀小哈——这他妈是什么年度大戏啊？！咦，你怎么了加藤鹰，这不是你最爱吃的鸡腿吗？”  
大黑狗垂头盯着地上的食物一动不动，克莉丝多忽然产生了一个奇怪的想法，她总觉得这条狗在因为她的话而感到悲哀。不过当她开口提醒之后，大狗就像突然回过神一样开始低头吃东西了，克莉丝多拿起用来包食物的报纸，对着头版的照片感慨地叹了口气：“我在哈利那看见他父母的相册了，谁能想到这上面布莱克跟骷髅似的，年轻时居然那么帅，果然应了那句话——岁月是把杀猪刀，岁月是把猪饲料，啧啧。”  
小天狼星：“……”嘿！过分了喂！  
霍格沃茨周围环绕着上百只摄魂怪，还有不知藏在哪的杀人犯布莱克虎视眈眈，他们本以为事情已经不会更糟了——然而命运有时候就是这么操蛋，在圣诞节假期结束没多久的时候，三人组带回了巴克比克有很大可能会被判死刑的坏消息。  
“嘿伙计们，打起点精神来，往好了想想，要不是克莉丝多给马尔福挡了那一下，现在的情况只怕会更糟——要是那样没准儿巴克比克的死刑早就执行完了，至少现在我们还有时间，这么大个图书馆，总能找到些有用的吧。”  
但是大家都看得出，赫敏连自己的话都不那么肯定，他们在忧心忡忡中迎来了圣诞节，直到那天的早上才迎来了一点点久违的惊喜——哈利拆礼物时拆出了一把火弩箭，随着扫帚滚落在床单上，一股金加隆的气息扑面而来，整个男生宿舍都被柠檬味给充斥了。  
罗恩：“我好酸啊。”  
克莉丝多：“我好酸啊。”  
赫敏毫不吝啬赏他们俩一人一个大白眼：“你俩够了。还有克莉丝多，你不是对魁地奇没兴趣吗，瞎凑什么热闹！”  
“那个，我可以借给你们骑……”哈利不好意思地挠挠头，顿时收获了两双“谢谢爸爸！”的眼神。  
中午全校只有十几个人的聚餐过后，克莉丝多带了一整只烤鸡来到打人柳。“圣诞快乐，狗子……虽然实在是称不上多快乐。”  
小天狼星充满期待地看着这个小女巫，他已经迫不及待想听听哈利收到新扫帚时有多惊喜，克莉丝多也不负期盼地说道：“小哈今早收到了一把火弩箭——”  
大黑狗骄傲地昂起头，却听她下半句说，“——然后麦格教授觉得那上边可能附着黑魔法，把它带走做测试去了……据说要拆开看看。”  
小天狼星：“……”  
大黑狗差点呜咽出声。冤枉啊，他怎么可能要害哈利呢！就算多少能理解麦格他们怕哈利遇害的心情……还是好憋屈啊呜呜呜！  
“啊，对，就是这个表情。小哈在扫帚被带走的时候那个悲痛欲绝，简直跟你现在一模一样。  
小天狼星：“……”他更想哭了。  
自火弩箭被带走后赫敏几乎不再跟他们说话了，就好像恢复到一年级三人组还没成型那时的独来独往，罗恩始终对她告状这件事耿耿于怀，一想起来就忿忿地拿出来掰扯掰扯：“火弩箭，那可是火弩箭！怎么可能会附着黑魔法呢！她那自以为是的臭毛病——”  
他们都在同一张长桌上，克莉丝多敢肯定他的话被赫敏听见了，因为她突然站起一溜烟跑出了礼堂，克莉丝多扭回头啧了一声，恨铁不成钢说道：“罗恩，你会后悔的。”单身一辈子别怪老子没提醒过你。  
“啥？本来就是——你要去哪？”  
“不好意思，我叛变了，想说赫敏坏话对着小哈说去吧。”克莉丝多假笑着从座位上站起来也离开了礼堂，她在原地分析了一会儿往图书馆走去，果然在那看到了心情不好的赫敏。  
“麻瓜的美容书上写，女孩子总生气会变得不漂亮的。”  
“无所谓。”赫敏语气不甚友好地把书翻了一页：“如果你也是来兴师问罪的话，就没什么可说的了。”  
“不，我可不是。”克莉丝多把她的麻瓜研究课本拽过来随意翻了翻，赫敏的表情有了一点多云转晴的预兆，“好吧，因为当时你也说了想骑火弩箭，我以为……”  
“嗨呀，我连飞行课都是差点不及格，那不是对朋友收到贵重礼物表示一下羡慕，让小哈高兴高兴吗。”  
“哈利可不是那种人。”赫敏轻轻笑了笑，她终于肯把头抬起来对她说话了，“谢谢你克莉丝多，现在只有你理解我。”  
“没事，我刚提醒罗恩那个小直男了，虽然好像一点作用都没起……谁让你看上这种傻男生呢。”  
“！！”  
赫敏的厚皮书一下子掉在地上，她结结巴巴地说：“克莉丝多——你你你、你在说什么，我我我怎么听不懂！”  
“哦，原来还真是啊。”克莉丝多挑起一边眉毛，“我也只不过是猜测，不过看你这个反应……年轻真好啊。”  
赫敏：“……”  
“什么年轻真好，说得好像你不跟我们同岁一样。了！”果然青春期就是恋爱解百毒，赫敏这会儿已经把先前的不愉快忘了个干净，她气鼓鼓地瞪着克莉丝多，一改往日学霸模式竟然开始耍赖，“我不管，既然被你知道了，你也得告诉我你喜欢的人是谁，这对于女生之间的友谊是十分重要的！”  
“可我并没有喜欢谁啊。”  
“那就理想型！大概的总有吧，哈利？不过我觉得你不像对哈利有想法的样子——奥利弗·伍德？或者那个上次打败格兰芬多的赫奇帕奇队长？”  
“……有区别吗，还不都是小屁孩。”克莉丝多明显兴趣缺缺，但是看见赫敏不满地直勾勾盯着她的眼神，她只能投降：“好吧好吧，其实我喜欢成熟温柔那一款的，非要说个人的话……我觉得卢平就不错。”  
赫敏的嘴巴张成了O型：“卢、卢平教授？！”  
她用了一点时间才把这个劲爆的消息消化完，然后她不知为何忽然显得有点激动，站起来隔着桌子拉住了克莉丝多的手：“你放心，我一定为你保守住秘密！虽然这条路会很艰辛……但我会为你加油的！”  
克莉丝多懵逼地看着突然亢奋的小女巫：“……啊哈哈，谢谢。”  
“怎么办啊加藤鹰，赫敏完全误会了，她现在以为我在追求卢平——”  
“…………………噗咳咳咳咳！汪！！”  
“喂，狗子你怎么噎住了……慢点吃，别急啊。”  
——————————————————  
#卢平：？？？黑人问号脸

7.  
“哦对，小哈的火弩箭拿回来了，教授们没在上面发现任何黑魔法的痕迹，而且看着还跟新的一样，好像并没有拆它。”  
那是当然的，小天狼心暗暗想道，同时大松一口气——要是火弩箭真被拆坏了，那简直是作孽啊。  
“麦格教授说看来小哈有个不愿意透露姓名的仰慕者，唉，哈利本来就那么有钱了还有人送超跑，我好酸啊，怎么就没土豪愿意抱抱我这真·贫民窟女孩呢。”  
大黑狗的耳朵突然竖了起来：嗯？你也想要？  
好吧，的确这么长时间他承了小丫头不少照顾，他也确实应该报答她一下，不过短时间内买两次火弩箭也太过显眼了……那就先欠着吧，迟早会给她补上的。  
火弩箭就像一个吉祥物一样为他们带来了胜利，格兰芬多毫无悬念战胜了拉文克劳球队，当晚休息室所有人都在狂欢的时候，赫敏独自一人躲在角落翻着一本厚重的书，而克莉丝多也没参与到庆祝之中——她今天又因为“作业态度不认真”被斯内普在课上点名喷了一顿，而且除了扣掉格兰芬多十分之外，他还让她明天上课之前把重写的作业放到他办公桌上。  
“赫敏，救救孩子。”她拖着一大卷羊皮纸可怜兮兮地求助，赫敏瞅了她一眼，阴沉的脸色似乎没那么紧绷了，克莉丝多真诚地说道，“我有认真写的，他这纯粹就是故意找茬啊，如果你不救我明天格兰芬多就要被扣五十分了，你忍心吗？”  
“好吧，不过我只会教给你方法，最后还是要你自己写。”赫敏傲娇地微微抬起下巴，克莉丝多立刻凑过去，她们在嘈杂的吵闹声中讨论了一会儿，小哈忽然过来了：“大家都在庆祝，你们俩也来吃点东西吧。”  
“不了，谢谢。”赫敏高傲地昂起头，“我要教克莉丝多魔药学作业，况且某些人并不希望我参加呢。”  
也就是同时，罗恩的大嗓门穿过人群清晰地传了过来：“你们看，要是斑斑没有被那只该死的猫吃掉——”  
咣。赫敏猛地丢掉了她膝盖上那本沉重的麻瓜研究课本，在她跑回宿舍前，克莉丝多分明看见她眼睛里有泪珠在打转。  
“罗纳德·韦斯莱你把我大腿气跑了你TM给我写魔药作业啊啊啊啊——！！”她也跟着冲进女生宿舍，看见赫敏躺在床上面对墙，用被子把自己裹得死死的。  
“对、对不起，克莉丝多，我没法教你魔药了——”她的话语中夹杂着小声的抽泣，克莉丝多试图拽下她的被子，赫敏使劲反抗：“我去打他一顿给你出出气？”  
“不、不要！”赫敏连脑袋都藏到了被窝里，她小声说，“别管我，让我自己呆一会儿吧……可以的话，出去的时候把灯熄掉。”  
“……那好吧。”克莉丝多无奈地拍了拍她的背，她依言熄灭了宿舍的灯再回到休息室，继续在热闹的庆祝会角落悲催地憋她的作业，等到忍无可忍的麦格教授来把这群熊孩子往宿舍撵了，接着发现蹲在沙发上没动地方的她，“史密斯小姐，我刚说的是所有人回去睡觉，包括你。”  
麦格教授说完就离开了休息室，克莉丝多却没有动地方——开玩笑，她要是敢撇下魔药作业去睡觉，明天斯内普非手撕了她不可。  
凌晨三点，克莉丝多抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，没有赫敏的帮助她不管怎么写了涂涂了改看上去还是那副德行，而且她清楚地知道这种东西交上去妥妥的还是挨一顿喷。不如来个人一刀杀了我算了，她绝望地想着。  
也就是下一秒，克莉丝多忽然听见肖像画滑动的沉闷响声，她回头瞅了一眼是哪位勇敢的格兰芬多前辈出去夜游这个点才回来，结果目光冷不防撞进一双深灰色的眼睛里。不是高年级学生，而是个成年人，而且那张脸她十分熟悉——她天天拿他的照片包食物来着。她瞪大眼睛看着小天狼星布莱克从他们的公共休息室的洞口爬了进来，还看见他手上拿了一把银光闪闪的刀。  
——卧槽！梅林！我刚才是开玩笑的啊！你他妈还真送个杀人犯来杀老子啊！！！  
她看着布莱克，布莱克也在盯着她，不知为什么，克莉丝多觉得对方的眼神似乎跟她的一样震惊——就像完全没料到她居然会在这里似的，可是布莱克怎么会认识她呢？  
那一刻她被吓得懵住呆愣原地，而布莱克不知为什么也一动不动看着她，然后克莉丝多突然反应过来，她颤抖着抽出魔杖对准了那个瘦高的男人：“昏昏倒——”  
按理说从门口到她的位置也有着好几米的距离，怎么也够对方跑过来前施完咒语，可怎么也想不到布莱克一个人类居然有那么强的爆发力——他就像只猛兽一样一瞬间扑到她眼前，克莉丝多顿时被一股巨大的力量给掀翻在地，幸好有地毯挡了一下，不然直接磕上去怕不是要脑震荡。  
她猛然意识到她曾沾沾自喜那点魔咒的天赋，在匮乏的实战经验和力量的差距面前根本什么都不是——天下武功唯快不破，巫师近战菜如狗，管你法强高破天际，还不是一近身就被秒！  
她被压制在地上动弹不得，布莱克的膝盖死死压着她的腿，克莉丝多疼得直吸气，她尝试着挣扎了一下，结果只引来一把胁在她脖子上雪亮的刀刃：“我不想伤害你，别动。”  
你他妈都把刀架老子脖子上了！骗鬼啊！  
男人低声说话时的吐息喷在克莉丝多的脖子上，激得她浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩，布莱克低头看着小女巫一双满是惊恐的红眼睛犹豫了一下，接着把她手里的魔杖夺过来，然后移开了架在她脖子上的刀。  
“力松劲泄，无声无息。”  
还不等克莉丝多反应，两个魔咒下来她就被抽去浑身的力气连胳膊都抬不起来，喉咙里也像被堵住一样，发不出任何声音了。她只有眼睛还能睁得圆圆的，看着布莱克确认她再不能反抗和呼救，随即男人从她身上爬起来站直，他忽然露出很为难的表情低头看着她，像是在思考应该怎么处置这个意料之外的小家伙。  
几秒之后，布莱克似乎有了决定，克莉丝多眼前最后的画面就是他在她身边蹲下，用魔杖指着她念了一句“昏昏倒地”，之后她就什么都不知道了。  
“史密斯小姐！”  
她再次睁开眼睛时第一个看到的是焦急的麦格教授，对方看到她醒来才松了一口气，然后克莉丝多的视线突然被一大团毛绒绒的棕色头发给挡住了：“克莉丝多！幸好你没事！早知道会这样——我应该在休息室陪着你的啊！”  
“好了，格兰杰小姐。”麦格教授把她们两个分开，“对于布莱克来说，击昏一个或者两个三年级的学生并没有多大区别。史密斯小姐，你确定你在清醒的状态下看到布莱克了吗？”  
“看到了，我还跟他打了一架——严格来说是被单方面地虐。”克莉丝多苦笑着揉了揉疼痛的后脑勺，周围顿时响起一片惊悚的吸气声，罗恩看上去很想跟她说什么，但麦格教授立刻截过话头：“好的，史密斯小姐——你现在能走路吗？能的话，跟我去见校长。”  
“没问题，教授。”克莉丝多从沙发上下来——哎，等等，沙发？  
她诧异地回头看了一眼，她记得自己昏过去那时候是躺在地上的吧？  
按麦格教授的说法她以为只是见老邓而已，谁能料到一进校长室屋里顿时七八双眼睛的目光集中在她身上，克莉丝多汗毛都竖起来了：我靠这是什么架势，众人严审潘金莲？  
“史密斯小姐，请把你看见布莱克的过程讲述一遍。”  
“呃，好的。是这样，大概是凌晨三点的时候，我在公共休息室里听到肖像画挪开的声音，我一开始以为是哪位夜游——”  
麦格教授的眉毛危险地挑了起来，克莉丝多一秒止住话头：“咳，总之，这一回头，我就看见了布莱克。”  
有几位教授倒吸一口气，邓布利多半月型的镜片严肃地闪了闪：“继续说，克莉丝多。”  
“然后我这时候反应过来，向他发射了一个昏迷咒——”  
“昏迷咒？！”弗立维兴奋叫道：“你才三年级就会用昏迷咒了！这可真是——呃，对不起，校长。”  
“emmmm，其实我没有完全用出来，布莱克的速度太快，我还没念完咒他就已经到了我眼前，他把我推倒在地上，整个人压在我身上……”  
教授们：“………”  
他们各自交换了一个诡异的眼神，麦格教授震惊地捂住嘴巴，卢平一副被雷劈了似的表情。所有人都没出声，只有斯内普从牙缝里挤出两个咬牙切齿的字：“……禽兽。”  
他忽然换上标准的嘲讽语气：“不过我很好奇，史密斯小姐，是什么原因让你凌晨三点不去睡觉，反而呆在休息室呢？”  
克莉丝多无辜地看着他：“不是您让我重写魔药作业的吗，教授。”  
斯内普：“……”  
一瞬间，屋里所有教授加上邓布利多都在用充满谴责的目光盯着他。克莉丝多说完就后悔了，按斯内普一贯作风，她刚才那句解释有八成会被当成顶嘴反过来扣她的分，没想到斯内普满脸阴沉地瞪了她一会儿，却说了一句令她完全想不到的话：“那份作业，你不用交了。”  
“啊？谢、谢谢教授……对了，我还没讲完呢，布莱克——”  
“好了，你不用说下去了，克莉丝多。”麦格教授红着眼眶吸了吸鼻子，忽然走过来揽住她的肩膀，克莉丝多刚为麦格竟然不称呼她为“史密斯小姐”而是“克莉丝多”感到受宠若惊，麦格教授已经冲邓布利多用看似是商量实际却不容置疑的语气说道：“我认为今天就到这里吧，校长。这孩子——我要带她去校医院。”  
“去吧，米勒娃。”邓布利多点了点头，接着忽然说，“但我觉得波比那大概不会有应对这种事的储备药剂——要麻烦你了，西弗勒斯。”  
“……好。”  
克莉丝多怎么也想不明白，她不就是中了布莱克一个昏迷咒而已，怎么就能让格兰芬多院长亲自护送她去医院了，还一路上都用痛惜的眼神看着她，搞得她也不敢发问。等到了校医院，麦格教授都没给她跟庞弗雷夫人说话的机会直接跟她一阵耳语，然后庞弗雷夫人就露出了跟麦格如出一辙的怜惜目光。  
“天哪，可怜的孩子……”  
她被两人半强迫地弄到病床上平躺，庞弗雷夫人用魔咒给她检查了一下身体，没过多久斯内普大步流星地闯进来把一个小药瓶塞给她，冷冷道：“喝。”  
——这年头，中昏迷咒之后都需要喝药了吗？  
克莉丝多茫然地望向麦格教授，对方勉强对她露出微笑点头：“喝吧，好孩子，它至少能保护你的身体不会受到进一步的伤害。”  
她糊里糊涂地把那瓶药喝了进去，还是猜不出它究竟有什么作用。直到第二天她在休息室跟小天狼星布莱克刚了一波正面这件事被多嘴的格兰芬多传遍整个学校，同时也有一小部分不怀好意的流言传到他们耳朵里时，克莉丝多才猛然意识到在别人眼里，昨晚发生的事究竟有多耐人寻味。  
小天狼星布莱克，一个坐了十二年牢的男性逃犯，而克莉丝多·史密斯是个很漂亮的女生，她在目睹他潜入休息室后竟然没被穷凶极恶的布莱克直接杀掉而只是击昏，那么之后发生了什么，就很难令人不多想了。  
怪不得当时教授们的表情都那么奇怪，连毒液蝙蝠斯内普都没跟她说一句重话——大概是觉得她已经够惨的了，以及这么说来，他拿给她的魔药岂不就是……  
一想到这里，克莉丝多简直想抠嗓子把它吐出来。夭寿啊！她醒来时身体没有一丁点不对劲的地方，衣服也板板正正的没有丝毫被动过的痕迹——除了昏迷时在地上醒过来在沙发上这一点确实暧昧了点，早知道教授们脑洞那么大她就应该把被布莱克推倒那段略了的，这下可好，平白无故灌了一瓶子事后药，也不知道魔法界这玩意会不会跟麻瓜的一样伤身体……  
但经过这件事以后，罗恩和赫敏居然奇迹般地和好了，凡是遇到有某些讨人厌的男生对克莉丝多发出猥琐的调侃，罗恩就跟看见红布的公牛一样骂骂咧咧冲过去，赫敏则趁机在后面发射隐蔽的恶咒进行掩护，对方仓皇逃窜时又会被隐形衣下的哈利故意绊一跤——三大天王又一次紧密地团结起来了，而这个倒霉鬼转天还极有可能收到弗雷德和乔治的粪蛋特别关爱。  
与此同时弗立维越来越喜欢在课上点她名字，连斯内普最近都不怎么找她的茬，除了在礼堂吃饭时偶尔冒出来的个别高年级恶臭男生之外，这日子其实还挺不错的。前提也是她这么厚脸皮心态好的，换个普通十几岁小女生缠上“被杀人犯玷污”的谣言，怕不是得气得自闭。  
况且自那天之后，一些诡异的想法始终在克莉丝多心头盘旋——她看见的布莱克和报纸上很不一样，他看上去那么冷静，一点也不像照片里那副疯狂的样子，如果他真的是个杀人不眨眼的恶魔，早在他把她按在地上时就大可以一刀割断她的颈动脉，而不是费尽周折夺她的魔杖用了三个魔咒才把她放倒，简直就像在刻意避免伤到她似的……况且他连她的魔杖都给放回口袋里了，试问一个逃犯怎么会白白放弃这样一个白捡的武器呢？小天狼星布莱克……有没有可能是被冤枉的呢？  
这天早饭时又有两个斯莱特林男生不长记性地犯贱，哈利和赫敏使劲压着差点掏出双胞胎给的粪蛋替天行道的罗恩，却听斯莱特林长桌那边一阵巨响，只见克拉布和高尔跟着乱起哄傻乎乎的笑还挂在脸上，德拉科用叉子挨个点着他俩，没好气地咒骂道：“你俩能不能快点吃？！浪费时间笑个屁啊？”  
两个大块头急忙低头猛吃，小金毛高傲地哼了一声，斯莱特林长桌那些人因为这家境优越的小少爷突然耍脾气给全弄懵了，格兰芬多这边也没好多少，罗恩的盘子都掉在了地上。  
“……我竟然觉得马尔福刚才是故意在打岔不让他们说下去，我TM可能是瞎了吧。”  
———————————————————  
#瞎瘠薄编番外，亲世代聚首时  
斯内普：布莱克，虽然我早知道你是个无可救药的混蛋，但没想到你还是个禽兽。  
小天狼星：鼻涕精你放什么屁呢？！  
卢平：……  
小天狼星：莱姆斯……？！莱姆斯你那是什么表情？  
卢平：………………………禽兽。  
小天狼星：？？？？？  
#狗哥风评被害

8.  
学生之间的流言总是起得快散得也快，等到临近期末考试的时候，似乎就再也没有人记得“格兰芬多三年级女生和布莱克不得不说的故事”，赫敏对此嫌弃地评价：“哦，我看他们就是吃得太饱以及太闲，才会有功夫把注意力放在别的事上。”  
她不知道克莉丝多已经喝过魔药的事，因此有时候赫敏会担忧地询问她在那之后身体有没有什么不舒服，有需要的话她会陪她去校医院，克莉丝多简直哭笑不得：“好啦赫敏，我真的没事。讲道理，从时间推测一下就知道了，布莱克闯进休息室是三点，我到校长室的时候也才三点一刻多，排除路上的时间和布莱克进男生宿舍的那一会儿，就剩下不到五分钟——除非布莱克是个早泄男，不然根本没时间做什么啊。”  
赫敏被她彪悍的用词给震惊了一下，不过到底听她说得有理有据，也就基本彻底放下心了。而克莉丝多心头的疑问只能自己憋着，要是让小哈知道她竟然在怀疑布莱克可能其实是好人，她就会有被按着狗头捶一顿然后友尽的危险。  
于是，她就只剩下一个树洞了：“加藤鹰啊，我怎么这么愁的慌呢。”  
而且自从布莱克闯进格兰芬多休息室后，学校周围的摄魂怪包围圈一下就缩小了不少，甚至在打人柳这里偶尔都能看见高空飞过的黑色怪物，克莉丝多再也不能肆无忌惮地天天过来了。大黑狗并没有跟往常一样蹲在她旁边，而是带着一种纠结的表情趴在离她几英尺之外的地方：“………汪。”  
“……你这是咋了，过来啊。难道你在生气我没准时来吗，没办法，最近巡逻查得那么严，你也不想让我遇上摄魂怪吧。”  
当然不是。要不是以狗的形态没法不引起怀疑地表达意图，小天狼星更希望告诉这小丫头这段时间不要再来给他送饭了，摄魂怪随时都有可能在周围出现，他绝对不想让她因为自己遇到危险。同时还有另一层原因，他也不是对城堡内发生的事都一无所知，克鲁克山隔段时间都会给他带来新鲜的八卦，一想到自己闯进城堡那天晚上居然给小家伙带来了那么多不好的影响，他就有种无法面对她的感觉。  
最近几天能称得上大事的，也就只有赫敏当着全班同学的面摔了占卜课书本从课堂上跑出去这件了。  
“这就是选课多的好处，至少可以看清了某一门根本就是垃圾时果断放弃它。”她在礼堂吃饭时一脸高傲地解释着，克莉丝多托着下巴思索了一会儿，说道：“真好啊，要不是因为只有一个神奇动物保护课不合规定，我也想赶紧逃离特里劳妮的魔爪——她简直掏空了我遣词造句的能力，我是真的编不出什么东西了，明年我准备换麻瓜研究。”  
“你早应该这么做了。”赫敏用“看我之前说什么来着”的表情看着她，然后惋惜地叹了口气：“但是现在可能不行了，麻瓜研究课上内容很复杂，要是在别人都上过一年课的情况下插班——尤其你还……不怎么爱学习，恐怕跟不上的，别想的太简单了，这可不是仗着麻瓜家庭出身就能偷懒耍滑过关的课程，”  
“啊？还好吧，我看到过你写作业，不就是些基础物体受力分析、麻瓜世界通史啥的，还有你昨天的作业论文——马斯洛需求层次理论，那不就是生理需求、安全需求、社交需求、尊重需求和自我实现需求……”  
哈利的勺子叮当一声掉在盘子上，罗恩的眼神好像在外星人：“……你们在进行什么异次元对话？”  
“克莉丝多，你实话告诉我，你真的没有也向麦格教授申请过时间转——咳，我是说，你真的没旁听过麻瓜研究课？”  
“我发誓我没有。”克莉丝多真诚地看着赫敏的眼睛，“但实话说，我看到那些知识总觉得很熟悉，就像曾经学过一遍的感觉。”  
赫敏抓着自己的头发揉了揉，嘴里嘟囔着待会儿要去图书馆查查之类的话，罗恩用像看怪物一样的眼神盯着她：“说好兄弟们一起挨斯内普的骂，克莉丝多，你怎么可以背叛我们的学渣联盟！”  
“你可拉倒吧，罗纳德。”克莉丝多反瞪着他，“我看透你们了，每次考试你和小哈两个都口口声声要挂要挂，结果出来哪次不是前几名，还学渣联盟，人家赫敏好歹诚实，只有你们这种人最可恨了——学婊。”  
“啊哈哈哈，有吗，我怎么没觉得。”罗恩被她戳中要害扭头假装四处看风景，哈利不好意思地挠挠头：“我的确觉得考试前多念叨几句要考砸了反而更容易考好，所以忍不住就……”  
克莉丝多深沉地看着他俩：小小年纪竟就掌握了反向毒奶的诀窍，这俩小子前途不可限量。  
这一天，她照例捧着一包烤鸡腿向平时喂狗的地方走去，可是都快靠近打人柳了一路上也没看到大狗出现，往常这个时候它就算是靠鼻子也该顺着味道扑过来了，克莉丝多拿着纸包在附近走了几圈，偶尔不确定地呼唤：  
“加藤鹰？”  
“狗子？”  
傍晚从禁林吹来的风有些凉，她忍不住缩了缩脖子，从城堡里出来时还热得烫手的鸡腿此时已经变得冰冷，几乎让她错觉自己正抱了一大包冰块……等等，这温度降得也太快了吧？  
“喵嗷！”正当克莉丝多因这不正常的现象惊讶之际，一团姜黄色的影子突然从灌木里窜出来，“克鲁克山？”  
她险些没拿稳手里的东西，克莉丝多从未见过克鲁克山这副模样——它蓬松的毛全炸了起来，整只猫看上去比平时要大了一圈不止，但它嚎叫着扑过来却不是为了攻击，而是猛地张嘴咬住克莉丝多的校服袍角，就要把她往城堡的方向拽。  
也就是同时，她低下头看克鲁克山的时候，一人一猫脚下草叶上的露水以肉眼可见的速度结成了冰珠。下一秒，一股深入骨髓的寒意笼罩了她，就算不抬头都能立即反应过来那是什么。  
是摄魂怪。出城堡时明明事先探查过，大概是倒霉地正好遇上它们换班了……  
尽管每一个脑细胞都在发射出“快跑”的讯号，身体却像是被戳了个洞的气球一样顷刻之间瘫软了下去，细韧的草尖扎在脸上又疼又痒，可是她连动一下手指的力气都没有，依稀能感觉到克鲁克山在扒拉她的衣服，但是……  
两只摄魂怪已经将这个私自跑出校门的学生当作囊中之物，它们交替环绕在她的周围汲取她体内的暖意和快乐，旁边那只姜黄色的大猫则不在它们考虑范围之内，因此克鲁克山用爪子撕开女孩的校服口袋它们没有去管，它从残破的衣兜里叼出一根细细的木棍转身跑进灌木丛时它们还是没有管。这时摄魂怪的全部精力都集中在这个新鲜灵魂——它们的一顿美餐之上。  
这时一只摄魂怪的动作忽然缓了下来，它似乎感觉到从不远处的树丛里，忽然出现了另一个人类的灵魂……  
“——呼神护卫！”  
一头银白色的巨兽怒吼着从灌木丛后扑向摄魂怪，就像最锋利的兵刃势如破竹刺入那些黑雾之中，它带着耀眼的光芒毫不犹豫地驱散了它们——草地上结霜的露珠又化开了，周围的气温也逐渐恢复了温暖，而之前被摄魂怪团团包围的地方，一个黑头发的女孩子面朝下悄无声息趴在地上。  
半晌过去，女孩也没有醒来的征兆，一只姜黄色的大猫忽然从树丛里蹿出来到她脸边嗅了嗅，然后冲着那片灌木丛“喵”了一声，接着一阵较大的窸窸窣窣响动过后，一个高大的男人拨开灌木丛走了出来。  
他的模样很狼狈，身上的袍子是肮脏而破烂的，头发纠结在一起垂到肩膀上，但精神状态倒意外地好——可能是最近伙食不错，若是有见过他年轻模样的人在这里细细观察一会儿，倒也能依稀找出几分当年霍格沃茨第一帅哥的风采。  
克鲁克山用鼻子拱了一下昏迷不醒的女孩，然后绕着男人转了几圈蹭着他的脚脖子：“喵。”  
“我知道。”  
“喵。”  
“我会的，但在那之前……”小天狼星叹了口气，他忽然蹲下身子把克莉丝多给横抱起来，跟上次记忆里一样又轻又软的触感，不同的是这次小家伙的身体冷得像冰，而且还在几乎不可察觉地微微发着抖，“说不准还会有别的摄魂怪，得把她弄回去。”  
说着，他抱着女孩朝城堡的方向走去——幸亏天已经几乎黑透了，倒不担心会有人从学校的窗子里看到什么，克鲁克山随着他的脚步慢慢跟着：“喵～”  
也不知它到底喵了什么，小天狼星的脚步居然一顿，然后没好气瞪了它一眼：“够了你，瞎说什么！”  
……  
“克莉丝多，醒醒。”  
她上一秒还作着老邓突然要她从霍格沃茨退学再也不许跟哈利他们联系的噩梦，结果下一秒睁眼就看到了正主，大概没有什么比这更刺激的了。  
但是跟梦里那个冷淡严肃的邓布利多不同，面前的老邓穿着紫色的睡袍面带微笑看着她，他甚至还戴了一顶同色带毛球球的睡帽。克莉丝多忽然听到周围有虫子鸣叫的声音，她发现自己居然靠坐在城堡的大门上，于是她腾地站起来，魔杖顺着衣服滚到了地上。  
“不知道你能否告诉我，莫非晚上的微风真有这么舒服，让你宁可放弃了宿舍的床也要来这里？”  
要是这句话换成斯内普来说，克莉丝多毫不怀疑他后面一定跟着句“格兰芬多扣五十分一周禁闭明天开始”，但老邓的表情看起来真的很和蔼，他的笑容似乎有特别的魔力，让她情不自禁全盘托出：“我来喂流浪动物，然后被摄魂怪袭击了……醒来就在这里了。”  
“流浪动物？啊对了，你选了神奇动物保护课——海格跟你肯定能有话聊。”他语气轻松地说道，“虽然善良的心值得称赞，但考虑到还有半小时就要宵禁的份上……克莉丝多，你还不回格兰芬多塔楼吗？”  
“啊！”一语惊醒梦中人，她差点原地跳起来，匆匆向老邓鞠躬道歉后转身进了城堡开始撒丫子狂奔。而邓布利多却不着急进入城堡，他忽然用锐利的眼神望向一个方向——那是打人柳的位置。  
与此同时，一条黑色的狗和一只姜黄色的猫一前一后钻进打人柳下方的树洞，消失不见了。  
———————————————————  
#关于克鲁克山究竟喵了些什么  
第一句喵：嘿，狗子你出来。  
第二句喵：她因为你才被袭击的哦。  
第三句喵：你不赶快变回去吗，要是被看见就糟了。  
第四句喵：我真是越来越喜欢这小丫头了，狗子等你翻案了之后娶她吧。

9.  
时间终于到了临近期末的时候，尽管克莉丝多跟三大天王探讨了很久她为什么会被摄魂怪袭击后奇迹般没有丢失魂魄反而莫名醒来到了城堡门口（没说去喂加藤鹰的事），但是明显三人都不太相信她说的，赫敏和哈利担忧地宽慰她“是不是这段时间没休息好产生幻觉了”，罗恩则毫不留情嘲笑她：“你肯定是把梦境跟现实搞混了，不然是谁救的你，游荡在城堡附近的布莱克吗？”  
“可是我醒来的时候还看见邓布利多了啊，我那件被克鲁克山挠坏的袍子还在衣柜里呢，绝对不是梦。”  
“——那不就破案了嘛，邓布利多救的你呗，这还有什么可纠结的。”  
克莉丝多还想反驳她遇见摄魂怪是傍晚，醒来看见邓布利多都穿着睡衣了——他总不能天还没黑就换衣服准备睡觉了吧，但看在三人组都因为巴克比克的事忧心忡忡的模样，她又决定把这份疑惑咽下去自行消化了。  
就这样，一群小孩在各自心思深沉中迎来了考试周，要求把茶壶变成乌龟的变形术考试后，她绕开那群假惺惺抱怨“哎呀我的乌龟好像王八教授一定会扣我分”“完了完了我的龟壳花纹不太对劲”的虚伪人们直奔下一场的教室——对于她来说，还王八花纹呢，她能顺利变出四条腿的就已经算超常发挥，况且她一点也不想继续听这群小鬼讨论乌龟的脑袋……一群十三四岁的小孩大声地聚在一起讨论龟头，画面太美。  
魔咒考试她发挥得不错——不过也难怪，自打她莫名其妙成了弗立维的宠儿动不动就点她示范咒语后，克莉丝多就是再懒也不得不每次课后多练习几次以免课上啥也不会公开处刑，能考好也在情理之中。  
之后的科目除了魔药她都觉得没太大问题，神奇动物保护和占卜这俩想挂都难，天文草药魔法史这些都马马虎虎，值得一提的是黑魔法防御术的考试，卢平专门布置了一片设有关卡的空地作为考验，里面都放着这学期练习过怎么对付的魔法生物，而最后一关是在一个大箱子里的博格特，哈利他们都不明白她为什么从箱子里出来后嘴边一直挂着谜之微笑。  
克莉丝多：总算逮到机会让老邓跳钢管舞了，嘻嘻。  
黑魔法防御术的考试场地离打人柳不远，她考完特意没跟三人组一起行动，而是绕到那附近看了看——果不其然没有加藤鹰的踪迹，自从那次被摄魂怪逮个正着，那条狗也不知道是被吓坏了还是怎么，它再也没出现在附近。她不死心的期待落了空，克莉丝多正准备到海格那找三大天王去，不过到了却没看见那三人的影子，反而在一棵树后瞥见一抹鬼鬼祟祟的淡金色。  
她兜个大圈绕到树后，在小金毛的后背上轻轻一拍：“嘿。”  
“——嗷？！”德拉科跟见了鬼一样猛地跳开老远，然后转头气愤地冲她叫道：“泥巴种你突然干什么啊！”  
“这句话该我问，既然你在这偷窥，哈利他们就应该在屋里了？”一句泥巴种没能让克莉丝多的眉毛稍微动弹哪怕一下，她只是扭头看了看远处的海格小屋，忽然嗤笑一声：“我怎么觉得你对哈利就像个小学男生对暗恋的人一样，喜欢他就拼命欺负他？”  
“？！你在放什么屁啊泥巴种！！谁会特意偷窥那个疤头！我是听说海格的那只怪兽要被处刑了才——”  
“是啊，一只连你根毫毛都没碰到的鹰头马身有翼兽，它马上就要因为你而死了，你肯定高兴坏了，是不是？”  
“我没有！”出乎意料的是，小金毛并没有因为这件事露出幸灾乐祸的表情，他苍白的脸上泛着愤怒的潮红，“别把过错往我这推！又不是我要杀了它——”  
说到这里，他声音突然顿了片刻，克莉丝多竟然从他的表情里看到一丁点叫懊悔的东西：“……我只不过是在给我爸妈的信里提了一句差点被它伤到，然后我爸爸就执意借题发挥找邓布利多的麻烦，我、我根本没料到会变成这样！那只丑怪兽挠的又不是我，我要它死干什么，剥皮做衣服吗？！”  
克莉丝多不再说话了，她知道哪怕再问些比如“你为什么不劝劝你爸爸”这些都是废话，就在这时赫敏的声音在附近响起：“克莉丝多？还有马尔福？”  
三人组就像是凭空出现在不远处似的，德拉科见到原本的一对一一下成了四对一，况且那头鹰头马身有翼兽的事这几个人八成要把怒火发泄在自己身上，于是他在克莉丝多回头的时候立刻脚底抹油向反方向跑去。  
“克莉丝多！”三个小孩喘着粗气跑到她身边，哈利问她：“马尔福在找你麻烦，是不是？他没把你怎么样吧！”  
克莉丝多摇了摇头，他们这才放心下来，然后几人各自静默了一会儿，赫敏忽然一声呜咽，用袖子狠狠擦着自己的眼睛。  
“巴克比克……已经……”  
罗恩也是满脸悲伤，但是想到他们的处境也并不乐观，只能劝道：“回去再说，我们必须走了。”  
一件隐形衣挤下四个小孩明显有点勉强，尤其克莉丝多还是最高的一个，她只能弯着腰才不会让几个人的脚露在外面。他们慢慢向城堡走去，等到经过一片树林时，罗恩突然痛呼一声，停下的脚差点把其他人都绊倒：“嗷——斑斑！它咬我！”  
很快他们就知道耗子躁动的原因了，克鲁克山不知从哪钻了出来，正竖着背毛一步一步逼近，等到罗恩被咬疼得不小心没捉住老鼠，斑斑落在地上就“嗖”地蹿进了树林，克鲁克山立即撇下几个人类跑去追，再下一秒，罗恩毫不犹豫掀开隐形衣，也跟着追了过去。  
“罗恩！回来！”  
“把隐形衣收了，赶紧追！”  
罗恩的骂声始终从前面不远处传来，三人循着一路追赶上去，直到林子跟深处的地方才追上了正在和克鲁克山搏斗的罗恩，哈利上去七手八脚帮他把耗子从猫嘴里夺了下来，克莉丝多环顾了一下周围，说道：“那个，我们最好快离开，上次我就是在这附近——”被摄魂怪袭击的。  
然而她并没能把话说完，一个漆黑的庞然大物突然擦着她的胳膊飞了过去，带起的劲风呼地吹起她的头发，它扑向的是——“哈利！躲开！”  
但人的反应怎可能快过动物，哈利被那只巨大的东西一下就扑倒在地，这时克莉丝多终于看清了它的模样——加藤鹰？！可大黑狗完全看不出平时的聪明温顺，它像是发狂一样不断发起攻击，目标明显是罗恩。  
它的动作极为敏捷，她发射了两个昏迷咒发现不但打不中还极有可能误伤友军后就变得束手束脚，就在她举着魔杖试图再次瞄准大狗时，突然后背像是被粗鞭子给抽了一下似的，克莉丝多一下子面朝下摔倒在地上疼得直蜷身体，第二道破空尖啸的鞭声响起的时候，她几乎是凭着本能抄起魔杖往大概的方向吼道：“盔甲护身！”  
咣地一声巨响，就像是棍子打到铁甲似的，她趁机手脚并用躲到附近最粗壮的大树下才有机会环顾周围，哈利和赫敏也都挂了彩，那只大狗正咬着罗恩的胳膊将他拖走，他们想追却被打人柳逼得不得不后退，黑狗拽着他到了打人柳树根位置一个洞口，罗恩最后奋力挣扎也无济于事，一人一狗逐渐消失在那里。  
“不行，我们得找人来帮忙——”“等人来了罗恩都被那条狗啃得骨头都不剩了！”  
正当他们一边努力在打人柳的爪牙下求生一边试图靠近树洞，大概克鲁克山都看不下去这几个蠢货的行为，它灵敏地穿过打人柳乱抽的枝条，在树上的一个结疤上一猫爪按上去，打人柳就像被石化了似的不动了。克鲁克山骄傲地甩了甩尾巴，走到洞口前还回头冲他们喵了一声，似乎在示意跟上。  
“赫敏，你这只猫到底是帮谁的。”小哈阴沉地瞥它一眼，赫敏支支吾吾地说：“我不知道……但是这明显是个陷阱啊——可是罗恩还在里面……”  
“我们进去吧。”  
三人依次钻进洞口，哈利在前赫敏中间克莉丝多在最后，他们沿着一条向下的隧道往下爬时，她脑袋里简直乱七八糟的：加藤鹰怎么会突然性格大变，袭击罗恩还把他们引到不知道是哪的地方，要是它一开始就不怀好意，那一切岂不是她一手造成的，她这将近一年都在喂一条白眼狼吗……  
她东一下西一下地乱想着，这条隧道似乎没有尽头的漫长，直到三个人都精疲力尽才到头，估摸着距离应该离城堡很远了，他们终于出了地道进到一幢木屋里，赫敏忽然惊呼一声：“这里……是尖叫棚屋啊。”  
他们继续沿着灰尘被擦去的痕迹前进，终于到了一扇门前，哈利刚要踹门，克莉丝多先上前一步：“我来。”不管她当初要是不管那条狗今天的事还会不会发生，事已至此她至少也得负一半的责任——尽管她总隐隐觉得事情哪里不对劲，加藤鹰、克鲁克山、打人柳、摄魂怪、布莱克……好像有一根线始终隐隐约约串联着几个词，但现在已经不是细想的时候了。  
不等小哈阻止，她已经一脚踢开了木门，一声“昏昏倒地”在看清对面的人是谁时急忙刹闸：“罗恩！你没事吧！”  
三人立即赶到瘫在地上的罗恩身边，他却连疼都顾不上喊咬紧牙关叫道：“快逃！那条狗……它不是狗，那是阿尼马格斯……  
他们在试图把罗恩扶起来一起离开，可罗恩却眼里充满恐惧使劲摇头，这时身后忽然有极轻微的脚步响了几下，三个人立即回头，只见房间阴暗的角落里走出一个男性的身影，他用罗恩的魔杖指着他们：“除你武器。”  
克莉丝多猛地睁大眼睛，脑中似有一道电光划过，把所有的线索都串联起来了。  
加藤鹰是小天狼星布莱克。  
最早的那时，布莱克为哈利来到唐人街，她却傻不拉叽当他是流浪狗还喂他吃的；然后开学了，她对跟到学校来的黑狗没有起疑，依旧偷拿食物给他——现在想想人家哪里是为了饭票，分明是跟着小哈来的。  
然后，布莱克闯进格兰芬多休息室遇到的她，为什么没下杀手这件事也能解释通了，八成是看在她给的吃的的份上。再然后，她遇到摄魂怪袭击昏迷之前看到克鲁克山试图救她，而狗状态的布莱克向来跟那只猫形影不离，也只有巫师的守护神咒才能驱散摄魂怪……  
两根魔杖飞出去被布莱克接住，克莉丝多同样一个踉跄，但她很快就稳住自己，接着把右手往背后藏了藏。罗恩和赫敏一左一右抱着哈利的胳膊制止他往前冲，但是盛怒之下的小哈也不知道哪来的力气，竟然一下挣脱了他们怒吼着向布莱克冲过去——不顾对方是人高马大的成年人而自己是个小孩，而且还没有魔杖。  
“你害死我爸爸妈妈！！”哈利纵身一扑拽住了布莱克拿魔杖的手，暂时限制着不让他念咒，三个人也立即扑过去帮忙，哈利和布莱克扭成一团在地上厮打——多半是十二年的阿兹卡班毁了布莱克的身体状况，他一个成年人竟然没一下就把小哈掐死，反而最后让几个半大孩子给制服在地。  
哪怕他手里有着好几根魔杖——准确来说是三根，第四根正握在克莉丝多的手里，她已经用它抵住了布莱克的咽喉，他露出惊讶的表情，随即在看见她右手有一根橡皮筋把魔杖死死捆在手上的时候，他顿时了悟，然后苦笑一声：“别逼我，克莉丝多，这里除了哈利，我最不想动手的就是你。”  
被制服了还这么狂，小哈顿时愤怒地在布莱克脸上打了一拳，克莉丝多发觉她压制着布莱克的右手有要抽出的趋势，急忙用魔杖扎了他的脖子一下，叫道：“加藤鹰你给我老实点！我有话要问你——”  
“魔杖给我！我要杀了他！”哈利掰不动布莱克攥紧的拳头就试图夺克莉丝多的魔杖，她一边抱着布莱克的胳膊还要分心内讧，小哈的拳头差点胡乱招呼到她脸上，克莉丝多简直心里苦，但是为了她那个简直称得上匪夷所思的猜测……  
多少次了，就算布莱克是智障也不至于杀一个小男孩失败这么多次，明显所有的矛盾都在指向一点——  
“布莱克，你到底是不是被冤枉的？”  
“——克莉丝多你疯了吗？！”哈利的理智已经彻底塌陷了，他终于抢到了她的魔杖，并双眼充血地用它抵着布莱克的心脏。  
布莱克平静地看着他：“要杀我吗，哈利。”  
哈利脸上开始浮现出痛苦纠结的神色——他发现自己竟然下不了手，布莱克望着他的眼神堪称清澈见底，他脑中始终回荡着克莉丝多的声音：你到底是不是被冤枉的……  
他终于找回了自己的声音，魔杖攥在手里直发颤：“你——先回答她的问题。”


	2. 10-20

10.  
“我不否认我害死了你的父母。”布莱克的眼神黯了下去，“但是有一些内情，跟你们所知是不同的。”  
哈利勉强冷静了一些，他在等布莱克说下去，就在这时房间的门突然开了，几个孩子还来不及因为看到卢平的脸而惊喜，他们尊敬的黑魔法防御术教授就把魔杖对准了他们：“除你武器。”  
哈利手上的魔杖飞了，同时魔咒的力量让他从布莱克身上跌了下去，布莱克轻易把腿从罗恩赫敏那夺回自由，他瞅了一眼还抱着他右胳膊不撒手的克莉丝多，站起来的时候一使劲，干脆把她也给顺带着提溜起来。  
布莱克和卢平对视了一眼，然后他们忽然朝对方笑了，那样子就像是多年熟识的老友，赫敏突然爆发出一阵尖叫：“你、你们！亏我一直为你保守秘密！”  
小哈惊讶地看着她，他刚才还因为布莱克坦诚的眼神而稍稍动摇了一下，赫敏看出他的犹豫立刻抓住他的胳膊：“哈利！不管布莱克解释什么你一个字都不能信！他们俩就是沆瀣一气要你死——卢平是狼人啊！”  
听到狼人两个字，几个小孩顿时又戒备了起来，克莉丝多想跑回三人组那边，结果刚一动弹就被布莱克拽了回去，卢平和他极有默契地一个抓着她另一个把魔杖指着三人，布莱克皱着眉头说：“哈利，听我说。”  
“放开她——！”罗恩和哈利差点就要扑上来，卢平指着他们的魔杖完全不能熄灭两个男孩的勇气，但是很快他们就不得不退了回去——只见布莱克不知从哪掏出了一把小刀，把雪亮的短刃架到了克莉丝多的脖子上。  
TM的又拿刀威胁老子！！  
克莉丝多在心里怒吼，只听布莱克低低的声音从身后上方传来：“抱歉委屈你一下，我需要他们安静下来。”他轻轻在她身后说了这么一句，然后在三个小孩恐惧的眼神中忽然把刀移开，然后毫不犹豫丢出老远，  
“你——”哈利瞪圆眼睛看着他，接着布莱克把他手里的三根魔杖全塞到克莉丝多手里，然后在她背后拍了一下把她推给三人，摊了摊手说道：“好了哈利，你看到了我身上有刀，如果我想杀你早在你刚才冲过来的时候你就死了——现在可以听我说了吗？”  
小孩们懵逼着面面相觑，罗恩疼得呲牙咧嘴先问了个问题：“卢平教授你……真是狼人？”  
“我不否认。”卢平冷静地回答道，然后冲着他们露出一个有点苦涩的微笑，“好了克莉丝多，现在你知道我的博格特为什么是白色的球了，是不是该换你解释邓布利多是怎么回事了？”  
“那个以后有机会我会告诉你的，教授。现在我们有更重要的事，我曾看到您办公室的档案写了您和斯内普教授同龄。”她的眼神在布莱克和他之间巡回了一下，“不过从你们刚才的表现看……哈利的父母、斯内普、您和布莱克——嚯，那一届的霍格沃茨可真是够热闹啊。”  
“是的，我们都是同届生。”卢平赞许地点了点头，“而今晚，我在活点地图上看到一场久违的聚会，就跟过来了。”  
哈利惊讶地问：“你为什么会知道怎么用它？”  
“他为什么会用？”小天狼星嗤笑道，“做这份地图的四个人有两个正站在你面前，你说呢？”  
赫敏脑袋上像是“叮”地冒出个灯泡：“月亮脸……卢平教授！”然后她望向布莱克，想到了他的黑狗形态，“布莱克是大脚板，尖头叉子、虫尾巴……”  
她像是想到什么一般，突然扭头用一种诡异的眼神盯着罗恩。  
“尖头叉子是詹姆，他变成的是一头雄鹿。”卢平回答道，然后语气忽然变得严肃，“那么赫敏，明显你发现了，四个人里除了我是狼人之外另外三个的代号都跟阿尼马格斯形态有关，而最后一个……是一只老鼠。”  
话都说到这份上，这下哈利和克莉丝多也反映过来，三个小孩的目光齐刷刷落在一处。  
罗恩：“……”  
“他的名字是小矮星彼得。”  
“不可能！”他立即涨红了脸反驳：“报纸上都写了，小矮星彼得十二年前就死了！”  
“那毫无疑问就是彼得，把它给我，我可以事后解释。”小天狼星咬着牙步步逼近他，罗恩拼命地往后缩，哈利一个箭步挡到他身前：“你先解释！”  
“我觉得已经不用解释了。”克莉丝多恹恹地说道，“哈利，你还记得我家书架上那些侦探小说吗……多标准的反转套路啊，小矮星彼得背叛了哈利的父母，害他们身亡又甩锅给小天狼星布莱克，布莱克蒙冤蹲了十二年阿兹卡班终于有机会跑出来找他复仇——”  
她看向小天狼星：“说起来，你那次闯进我们公共休息室，现在想想应该是来找耗子的吧？”  
“是，只不过不是‘终于有机会跑出来’，而是我在阿兹卡班看见报纸上韦斯莱一家的照片发现彼得还活着，就立刻逃出来了，他的阿尼马格斯形态我就是死了也绝不会认错。”小天狼星松了口气，心里暗暗赞赏小丫头的机智，要是真让他亲自解释，就他这暴脾气说到当年彼得背叛那一段八成要心态爆炸直接动手，到时候又吓到了哈利他们，对他产生戒备就不好了，“谢谢你，克莉丝多。”也谢谢她一直以来送的饭。  
“这……”哈利看上去有点被说服了，而罗恩似乎也在想自己这只活了十二年的耗子越琢磨越不对劲，他声音发颤地伸手去掏兜里的斑斑，但是那耗子死活不肯出来：“如果、如果你们说的都是真的——我岂不是跟一个男的同床共枕了三年！三年啊！每天晚上！”  
哈利：“……”尽管这个场合吐槽好像不太对，但是想想确实有点恶心哦。  
赫敏用怜悯的目光看着他，她自从明白过来斑斑是阿尼马格斯那时就想到这一点了。  
也就克莉丝多还能在这种情况下面无表情地讲起了冷笑话：“你应该庆幸了罗恩，好在你家祖传的耗子传给了你，而不是金妮。”  
“呕。”罗恩脑补了一下金妮带着男性阿尼马格斯进女生寝室的场景，情不自禁打了个冷颤。  
“既然明白了，那就快把它给我吧。”小天狼星把手伸到他面前，罗恩在内心最后的挣扎中犹犹豫豫拎着耗子的尾巴把它拿了出来，谁料就在这时起了变故：卢平手里的魔杖毫无征兆脱手飞了出去，顺带突然出现一条带子将他捆了个严严实实。罗恩被惊吓得手一抖，耗子掉在地上开始猛地逃窜，克鲁克山扑过来一下把它按住了。  
房间的角落里，刚施完无声咒的斯内普掀开隐形衣走了出来，他的魔杖尖直指着小天狼星，他脸上带着扭曲的胜利微笑：“今晚真热闹，我只不过是想起卢平忘了喝药给他送过去，就在他的办公桌上看到一张地图……我可真走运，是不是？”  
“西弗勒斯，小天狼星没有要杀哈利，你不能——”卢平倒在地上急切地喊着，不过斯内普只是懒洋洋甩了一下魔杖，就又有一圈带子把他的嘴给封住了。  
“如果邓布利多在这里的话，教授，我猜他肯定不会同意您因为学生时代的仇怨而放弃真相大白的机会。”  
“你是在威胁我吗，史密斯小姐。”斯内普的眼睛危险地眯了起来，然后他的嘴角往上翘了翘，“要我说事实，那就是今晚将有四个学生被退学，两个人被送到阿兹卡班——啊，没准布莱克都没机会再回去了，我猜摄魂怪看见他一定会激动地给他一个吻。”  
克莉丝多不安地动了动，斯内普眯着眼睛把魔杖指向她：“而你，如果再试图把自己的魔杖偷偷递给那个杀人犯，我可能会‘不小心’在魔法部的人来之后告诉他们一些事情——比如你是谁的后代之类的，你猜那时邓布利多还能不能保住你？”  
他怎么会知道？！三人组的脸色刷地变了，克莉丝多面色苍白往后退了一步再没敢说话，小天狼星横跨一步挡在她和斯内普的魔杖之间，呲着牙怒道：“鼻涕精，我看你也就剩欺负未成年这么点能耐了！”  
斯内普不置可否，他勾了勾魔杖让捆着卢平的带子末端飞到他手里，结果哈利想也没想就冲过去抓住另一头，一副要跟他拔河的架势。“让开，波特。”  
“你真可悲！”小哈大声说道，“果然被克莉丝多说中了，你就是因为我爸爸他们当年对你恶作剧过，你现在就借机要他们的命！”  
“住口！”斯内普整张脸都扭曲了，“我救了你的命，你应该跪下来感激我，而不是跟你那愚蠢自大的爸爸一样——”  
哈利的父母是他最碰不得的逆鳞，上一个骂他母亲的玛姬·弗农现在看见气球都条件反射害怕，而现在小哈的雷池被又一次戳了个正着，他毫不犹豫举起魔杖指着斯内普：“除你武器！”  
谁都没料到他出手这么快准狠，但毕竟年纪小魔力不够强，斯内普只是踉跄了一下魔杖并没有脱手，他露出一个狰狞的假笑：“好啊，波特，攻击教授——”  
“昏昏倒地！”正当斯内普的魔杖指向哈利的瞬间，一道光芒闪过他就突然倒了下去，正在他们冲突的空隙小天狼星手里已经拿到了克莉丝多的魔杖，他走过来先给卢平松绑，然后在昏迷的斯内普身上踢了一脚，充满快意地咬牙说道：“我想这么干很久了。”  
“喵。”克鲁克山已经把挣扎不已的耗子叼到他们面前，卢平活动着酸痛的胳膊腿站起来：“好了，继续刚才被打断的事吧。”  
当斑斑被他们变回小矮星彼得之后，罗恩尽管有了心理准备也还是脸色变得像被迫吃了一口屎一样难看，随后就是小天狼星和彼得的当面对峙，一个理直气壮一个畏畏缩缩，这时候几个小孩已经对事实丝毫不再怀疑。克莉丝多的眼神悄悄来回漂移，她叹了口气：没有对比就没有伤害，哪怕光看长相，小天狼星都比小矮星彼得像正派一万倍。  
小天狼星想要当场杀死彼得，但是哈利要求把他交给摄魂怪，明显小哈的脑子转得更快一点，他不希望自己爸爸最好的朋友因为这种理由变成杀人犯，而且就算在这里杀了彼得他的父母也不会回来，但要是把他交给阿兹卡班，那就意味着——小天狼星要自由了。  
一行人带着一个捆成粽子的小矮星彼得和昏迷的斯内普走在地道里的时候，小天狼星凑到哈利身边期期艾艾地说道：“那个，哈利，我不知道有没有人告诉过你……我是你的教父。如果……我的意思是，当然你也可以选择继续和你姨夫姨妈住在一起，我不会勉强你，但是——”  
他一番话说得有点乱七八糟的，而小哈竟然奇迹般一下子接上了小天狼星的脑电波：“你在说什么啊——我当然愿意和你住！你有房子吗！我这个假期能搬进去吗？”  
还不等小天狼星的表情从沮丧转变成惊喜，哈利已经兴高采烈地开始计划自己的假期：“我都迫不及待看到德思礼一家听到我要和我爸爸最好的朋友一起住时他们的表情！对了，克莉丝多也是一个人住，可以的话，我们能不能假期邀请她也过来？”  
“她？”小天狼星愣了一下，然后眨巴两下眼睛，“嗯，我没意见。”  
被突然点名的克莉丝多抬起头，哈利看到她的眼睛居然还是情绪激动时的红色，忍不住问：“你怎么了？”  
克莉丝多的后背僵硬了一下，她心虚似的避开哈利和小天狼星看过来的眼神，尤其是后者，之前意识到加藤鹰是小天狼星布莱克的时候光顾着琢磨冤案的事了，现在危机一过去，另外一些令人尴尬的细枝末节也就慢慢跟着回忆了起来。  
“……没什么，就是在琢磨一些事情。”比如老子好像摸过你教父的鸡儿这种事。

11.  
可能是她扭捏的反应太过明显，小天狼星也微微皱起眉开始回忆，然后突然意识到什么似的表情一变，一瞬间把头转向相反的方向，他大声地清了清嗓子：“咳！”  
哈利：？？  
小哈懵逼地来回看着各自恨不得把脖子都扭断的俩人，然后带着怀疑慢慢开口说道：“对了……克莉丝多，之前我听见你叫小天狼星加什么鹰来着？你们……难道早就认识？”  
克莉丝多默默瞅他一眼：“别用那种好像我会突然跳起来抢你教父的眼神看着我好不好，细说起来那还不是因为你引起的孽缘。再说以前我就以为那只条被遗弃的狗，老子喂过的流浪猫狗没有一百也有八十，能变成人的——还是头一回。”  
小天狼星依然把头扭到另一边，仿佛对隧道四周的石壁产生了浓厚的兴趣。克莉丝多迎着哈利充满好奇的眼神，叹道：“回去解释吧，先出去再说。”  
过来的时候觉得这段地道长得好像没有尽头，回去时倒感觉没过多久就走完了。克鲁克山先一步出去帮他们按了打人柳的结疤，所有人依次从洞口爬出来，再走着走着卢平却忽然不动了，他们疑惑地看过去，然后只看到远在天边的一轮满月。  
罗恩嗫嚅着往后退了一步，他的胳膊还跟彼得和卢平拴在一起：“话说，斯内普是不是来给卢平送药的来着………”  
那一刻，所有人都各自作出了反应，赫敏急匆匆对着他的手铐念了句“阿拉霍洞开”，哈利和克莉丝多立刻把他拉得远离正在变形的卢平，小天狼星变成大黑狗朝他扑了过去，狼人和大狗撕咬在一起。这种时候谁都无暇去顾小矮星彼得的状况，等他们意识到的时候，正好看见他变成老鼠从手铐里滑脱，朝着林子深处嗖一下就不见了。  
“小天狼星！彼得跑了！他变形了！”  
刚刚勉强赶走了狼人的大狗满身是伤，但它听见哈利的话又马上挣扎起来跑向耗子消失的林子里，踩在枯枝落叶上的声音渐渐远去了。罗恩痛苦地抱着他的腿，刚才彼得逃跑时没了支撑突然倒下给他造成了二次伤害。  
“我、我们应该先把他弄到校医院去，还是等小天狼星的消息？狼人也不知道会不会回来……”赫敏有些害怕地微微发着抖，就在这时树林里传来大狗负伤的悲鸣，罗恩使劲推了一下哈利的膝盖，咬牙忍痛说：“你们去帮他！我没事！”  
哈利和两个女孩朝树林里拔腿飞奔起来，克莉丝多个高腿长跑在前面，哈利只觉得越跑身上越冷，然后前方的黑发少女突然毫无征兆停下脚步，他差点一头撞上她的后背，只听见她低声咒骂了一句：“卧槽这他妈——”  
哈利只看了一眼，他马上就明白那股冷劲儿是怎么来的了。他们面前的湖面上飘着起码一百多个摄魂怪，小天狼星已经变回了人，此刻正在被越来越多的摄魂怪包围起来——他闭着眼睛倒下了，脸色无比苍白，生死不明。然后那些摄魂怪发现了三个孩子，它们向他们滑行过来……  
“呼神护卫！你们两个，帮我一起——呼神护卫！”哈利的魔杖尖发出微弱的银色光芒，把扑过来的摄魂怪稍微挡住了一下。  
“呼、护——”赫敏的牙齿已经打颤到念不出完整的咒语，克莉丝多的嘴皮子还算勉强利索，但她就算能念咒魔杖里也连个屁都放不出，更别提什么银色的光了……摄魂怪的数量是那样庞大，哈利也仅仅能阻挡一个方向而已，当那种阴寒刺骨的感受从脊背蔓延至全身的时候，她失去了知觉。  
“……”  
她醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在校医院的床上，但她并没有第一时间睁开眼睛，而是装睡仔细听着周遭旁人的交谈：有魔法部长福吉，有斯内普，他正在告哈利的状……然后哈利和赫敏的声音响了起来，他们拼命向福吉解释小天狼星是无辜的，但是没有人相信他们——与其说是不信，倒不如说心里都是明镜似的，斯内普巴不得小天狼星被摄魂怪吻了，而福吉怕这桩冤案会动摇他的部长位置，他恨不得立刻结案处死他呢，会费心思往深了解就怪了——这就是肮脏的官场啊……以及为什么她一个十三岁的孩子会莫名其妙有这种感慨呢……  
当克莉丝多听到邓布利多来到校医院时，她终于躺不住了。  
“现在是差五分钟午夜十二点，格兰杰小姐，转三次就行了，祝你们好运。”  
克莉丝多突然跟个僵尸一样腾地坐了起来，罗恩还在昏迷毫无知觉，赫敏和哈利吓了一跳，刚走到门口的邓布利多停下脚步：“我还以为你准备一觉睡到一切都结束呢，克莉丝多。”  
“本来是那么打算的，但是想想好歹我偷摸养了一年的狗，让摄魂怪糟蹋了算什么破事。”她扑通跳下床大步走向哈利他们，老邓沉默了一会儿，忽然转过身看着她，没头没脑说了一句：  
“紫杉木魔杖证明不了什么……你终究还是格兰芬多，我为我从前对你的冷淡感到抱歉。”  
克莉丝多呼吸一窒，她大声清了清嗓子：“停停、别肉麻，您啥也不用说了我们还忙着去救鸟和狗呢——想补偿我的话给钱就行，您慢走不送了。”  
老邓意味不明地笑了笑，出去把大门关上了，克莉丝多深深吐了一口气，转向赫敏：“来吧，把他让你用的那个玩意拿出来。”  
赫敏有点惊讶看了她一眼，不过还是立刻从领子里拽出时间转换器的链子，把他们俩的脑袋都套进来，然后小心翼翼转了吊坠上的金色沙漏三圈，周围一阵扭曲的光影变幻后，三人就瞬间来到了城堡的前厅，一束阳光从窗外照在地上——要知道，他们上一秒还是在半夜的校医院来着。  
小哈对周遭发生的事一脸懵逼，赫敏使劲拽着他躲进装拖把水桶的杂物间里，克莉丝多都没用说就主动跟了进去，哈利还在茫然：“到底发生什么事了？”  
“那个东西有倒退时间的能力，现在我们回到了过去的时间点上，就像麻瓜的影视作品里那样，比如《回到未来》、《土拨鼠之日》、《蝴蝶效应》、《寒蝉鸣泣之时》、《魔法少女小圆》……你那是什么表情，难道你一个都没看过？”  
德思礼一家才不会专门看科幻电影，小哈惭愧地摇摇头，赫敏及时打圆场：“好了好了，你看过的电影可真多，连我也只知道前两个——总之就像克莉丝多说的那样，我们回到了过去，但是邓布利多说可能拯救不止一条无辜的生命……咦，刚才你是不是说了什么来着，救鸟和狗？”  
“是这样——”哈利突然惊喜地差点跳起来，另外俩人赶紧捂着他的嘴不让他喊得太大声，小哈平复了一下内心立即说道：“邓布利多是让我们在行刑之前放了巴克比克，让小天狼星骑着它逃走！”  
他们听着外面三人组的脚步声跟到海格小屋，哈利突然提出一个大胆的发言：“我能不能现在冲进去抓住小矮星彼得？”  
“显然不行。”还不等赫敏受到惊吓想要打消他危险的想法，克莉丝多先深沉地开口：“几乎所有有关时间跳跃的作品都限定主角不能与另外时间线的自己见面，这一切都是命运石之门的选择。”  
然后她忽然眯起眼睛：“话说这时候我没跟你们一起行动，我去应该就没问题吧？”  
“求求你消停点。”赫敏都快崩溃了，“魔法部的人马上就要来了，你去了根本没法脱身，只能跟那时的我们一起用隐形衣——然后转眼就会在树后看见另一个你和马尔福在那！”  
“啧，好吧。”  
等到魔法部的人进屋后，赫敏守在林子里望风，哈利和克莉丝多鬼鬼祟祟潜入了南瓜地里，巴克比克戒备地看着他们，两人心惊胆战地向它鞠躬，等到它回礼就急忙过去解绳子。然而海格那是什么手劲，小哈脸都憋红了也没能解开，克莉丝多突然不知从哪掏出把短刀粗暴地几下砍断绳子，两人玩了老命硬把鹰头马身有翼兽拽进树林，时间卡得正好。  
他们听着外边刽子手怒砍篱笆泄愤的声音喘着粗气，“幸亏你带了把刀……等等，你为什么会有刀？”  
“你教父的。”克莉丝多跟烂泥一样靠在树上，“他丢了之后我觉得可能用得上，就偷偷捡回来了——事实证明我他妈可真机智。下一步干什么，在这里等？”  
“我们应该去打人柳那里，不然就不知道事情进行到哪一步。”  
赫敏琢磨了一下同意了，她又一次充满担心地叮嘱他们两个：“我们可以过去，但是你们一定要记住，绝！对！不能轻举妄动！”  
他们潜伏在打人柳附近，看着罗恩被大狗拖进树洞，三个小孩跟着追进去……然后卢平来了——此间哈利又冒出了回收隐形衣不让斯内普拿到的主意，刚要跑出去却差点撞见海格，挨了赫敏一顿教育……斯内普捡到隐形衣，进了树洞……  
过了很久，一行人伤的伤昏的昏出来了……满月从云层里渐渐露出来……克莉丝多突然冒出了一个奇异的想法，要是她现在就偷偷过去藏在林子里给彼得来一个昏昏倒地，事情会变成什么样——即便那么多处于好意的改变过去的创作往往都走向了更悲惨的结局，也不得不承认，这真的是太有诱惑力了……  
不过实际上她什么都做不了，赫敏像教导主任一样死死盯着她和哈利，她太清楚这两个货莽起来不要命的德行了。直到小哈突然倒吸一口凉气：“我觉得我们应该换地方了。”  
“哈利。”赫敏小声警告，“都说了我们不能——”“再不动我们就要死了！卢平待会儿会朝这个方向冲过来啊！”  
这下赫敏再也不反对了，她急忙解开巴克比克的绳索，三人牵着它急匆匆躲回海格小屋，哈利屁股还没坐热就着急出门：“我要去看看湖边的情况，我一直觉得那时候是我爸爸救了我们……”  
他最终还是急吼吼地冲出了门，赫敏和克莉丝多面面相觑，后者犹豫了一会儿也走向门口：“我也去——别那么看着我，你也知道这个时间点彼得早就跑了，我不会做什么的，只是怕哈利出事而已。”  
等她跟到湖边时，一眼就看见了倒在不远处乱七八糟躺了一地的人——包括“她自己”，而她面前还站着另一个清醒的哈利，湖面上的摄魂怪们已经消失得无影无踪，一只银白色的大型动物正在优雅地向他们跳跃而来，它有着修长的四肢和巨大的角，那是一只雄鹿。  
“卧槽。”克莉丝多惊讶得险些失语，“真的是你爸爸来过？他也没有死？”  
“不……”哈利像是出神地呆呆盯着那只雄鹿守护神，直到他伸手想要触碰它，银色的守护神却忽然消失时他才如梦初醒，倒吸一口气，“是我……是我放出守护神救了我自己……我以为那个人影是我爸爸，实际上是就是我——”  
克莉丝多咽了口唾沫，守护神咒是极为高深的咒语，连成年巫师能放出成形的守护神的都是凤毛麟角，更别提未成年了——亏她还曾以自己颇高的魔咒天分自满过，结果真正的大佬居然就在身边，小哈这家伙是不鸣则已，一出手就是吊打一片啊。  
“好啊——”赫敏气喘吁吁的声音在背后响起，她牵着巴克比克气呼呼地走了过来，“你们两个果然跑这里来了！没被人看见吧！”  
哈利把发生的事简短地讲了一遍，赫敏惊讶得险些合不拢嘴。他们在林子里看到斯内普正在指挥担架抬着几个昏迷的人飘回城堡，“好，时间差不多，我们应该往西塔过去了。”  
对于骑着巴克比克飞这件事，大概除了哈利没人会觉得高兴。克莉丝多和赫敏都是一脸菜色，她俩甚至推辞了半天“你坐最后面吧风景比较好”“不了不了还是你来吧”——因为被夹在中间的位置相对不那么颠簸，最后还是克莉丝多苦着脸坐到了离鹰头马身有翼兽屁股最近的地方，她甚至没法去数什么第多少个窗户，这种事还是交给格兰芬多找球手更合适。她全程都只是抱着赫敏的腰紧紧闭着眼睛，直到听见她喊了一句“阿拉霍洞开”以及窗户被打开的声音，这才知道已经飞到了。  
“你们——”小天狼星在窗子的里边惊讶地看着他们，克莉丝多忍着晕眩吼了一嗓子：“没时间解释了，上车！”  
小天狼星反应速度够快，他二话不说就攀上窗户钻了出来，哈利费劲地指挥巴克比克离窗户再尽量近一些，好让他爬上来。虽然鹰头马身有翼兽很大一只，也尽管他们中三个是小孩剩下一个也在成年男性平均体重以下，但一下载这么多人还是为难了巴克比克，它被坠的在空中栽歪了好几下才努力扑腾着飞向塔顶——由于坐的地方一共也没多大，他们只能跟千层饼似的一个紧贴一个，她被夹在赫敏和小天狼星中间，感觉自己几乎成了肉干。  
等到他们降落在西塔顶端的平台时，克莉丝多终于没忍住胃里的翻江倒海，立刻从巴克比克身上滑下来扶着墙角连连干呕——妈的，当年她连飞行课都是差点没及格那伙，谁能想到骑鹰头马身有翼兽居然比骑扫帚更惊悚，哈利从此以后你特么就是我偶像。  
时间紧迫，哈利根本来不及去关心她的状况，他急忙把缰绳塞给小天狼星，催促道：“魔法部的人已经安排摄魂怪过来了，你赶快骑着巴克比克飞走吧——”  
“只有你们三个，还有一个男孩……”小天狼星急切地问：“罗恩？他没事吧？”  
“他没事！就是还昏着没醒，所以只有我们来了——反正你赶紧走！”  
“哈利……”小天狼星重新爬上巴克比克的背，他露出一个欣慰而复杂的笑容：“你真是你爸爸的好儿子，他会为你骄傲的。”  
小哈耳朵红了一瞬间，小天狼星朝赫敏点点头，最后深深朝克莉丝多的方向望了一眼——那货还在蹲在墙角没看他，只忽然举起一个大拇指，念出一串毫无意义的发音：“El Psy Congroo”  
小天狼星：？？？  
他只懵逼了一瞬，接着有点无奈地失笑摇摇头，双腿在巴克比克的两侧一使劲，两个同样无辜的生命一起飞上天空，很快消失在云层里不见了。  
  
12.  
考试过后的学期末总是轻松愉悦的，第二天哈利他们就被开心得四处奔走相告的海格邀请去庆祝了一番“巴克比克成功逃亡”，在海格手舞足蹈讲述他发现巴克比克不见了时忍笑对于哈利和罗恩来说的确是一件困难的事，赫敏倒很镇定，克莉丝多甚至能举起两只爪子：“哦哦哦好棒棒鼓鼓掌。”  
另外一件事就不那么令人高兴了，卢平的狼人身份被曝光出来，哪怕学生们再喜欢这位黑魔法防御术教授，他也还是不得不离开霍格沃茨了。在得知这个消息的第一时间，克莉丝多就被哈利给硬拽去了卢平办公室，那时候他已经在收拾行李了。  
“你们来了啊，我从地图上看见了。”卢平用下巴指了指活点地图，“哈利，这个你拿回去吧，还有隐形衣，记得好好使用，可别让詹姆失望。”  
小哈心情低落地接过两样东西，卢平倒是表情十分轻松：“还有克莉丝多，你是为了答应过我要解释你的博格特过来的吗？”  
“呃，不是，不过你一定想知道的话……”克莉丝多很不拿自己当外人地倒了杯水，“那讲讲也行，无非就是——伏地魔是我爸。”  
卢平：“……”  
“啊，不过我没见过他，还是去年小哈捡到学生时代伏地魔的日记本我们才知道这一点来着。当年他倒台之后我被老邓带走收养，大概邓布利多担心遗传的力量会让我哪天说不好就黑化，所以我小时候他对我并不是很友善，给我幼小的心灵造成了一定的童年阴影，然后我的博格特就那样了，就是这么一回事而已。”  
“结果你不仅进了格兰芬多，还和哈利成了朋友。”卢平语气透着世事无常的感叹：“我算明白小天狼星怎么跟你那么投缘了，布莱克家除了他全是斯莱特林。”  
“……然而并不是那个原因，我觉得比起他一眼看出我正直的灵魂，还是大半年的鸡腿投喂更容易培养出信任，教授。说到鸡腿，我还得谢谢您告诉我厨房的位置呢。”  
“厨房？鸡腿？”哈利这时突然插嘴，他瞪大眼睛：“合着你那时候找厨房是为了……果然你们早就认识！我都看出来了！”  
“哦，怪不得。”卢平所有所思摸了摸下巴，“我就感觉在尖叫棚屋看见他的时候跟通缉照片差距有点大，当时还在想看来他出来之后恢复还挺快的，预言家日报上那张可真是幻灭——哈利，尤其是你，千万别太把那张照片当回事，要知道你教父当年可是霍格沃茨数一数二的帅哥……绝对不是我偏向自己的朋友啊，十几岁的小天狼星——真的比你们现在那个很招女孩子喜欢的塞德里克还帅。”  
“我知道，我知道。”小哈被卢平突然的“吃我安利”语气弄得拼命憋笑：“我有他在我爸妈婚礼上当伴郎时候的照片，很帅。”  
眼见话题朝着“入狱之前的小天狼星到底有多帅”这个方向跑偏得一去不复返，克莉丝多大声清了清嗓子提醒这两个布莱克吹见好就收，卢平忽然在自己的箱子里一通翻找，然后不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺：“克莉丝多，本来我应该感谢你帮了我的好朋友那么久，但是好像没什么拿得出手的东西能送给你……”  
“没关系教授，不用送我东西的。”克莉丝多摇头，“可以的话，下次见面，您愿意也教教我守护神咒吗？”  
“啊，当然愿意。”卢平笑着回答。  
在学年的最后一天，开往伦敦国王十字车站的火车上，四个小孩占领了一个清净的包厢一路闲扯，赫敏告诉他们她已经把时间转换器还给麦格教授了：“我已经放弃了占卜课，只要再去掉一个我就能有一张正常的课表，我决定下学期不上麻瓜研究课了。”  
“什么？”罗恩故作惊讶地用欠揍的语气说道：“哇哦，可是一百分的卷子你都能考二百分呀！”  
“闭嘴，罗纳德。”赫敏没好气瞪他一眼，“我现在不学又不代表以后不去学，克莉丝多都说了霍格沃茨的麻瓜研究课内容放在真正的麻瓜教育体系里都是很基础的知识，而算数占卜古代魔文这些离了专业的教授讲课就很难再学到，所以我最终决定暂时放弃它，大不了等到十七岁毕业后再回去学嘛。”  
“而且那个年纪刚好还能去考麻瓜的大学，前提是你能用魔法搞到高中文凭。”克莉丝多啃了一口巧克力蛙——由土豪哈利赞助，懒懒地说道：“其实我也想多上几年学啊，当社畜有什么好的，起早贪黑苦哈哈赚那么两个钱钱都不抵房租，还看人脸色，唉，还是学校好，决定了，霍格沃茨毕业之后我还要上学。”  
“……怎么感觉你感慨很深的样子。”赫敏讶异地看着她，然后顺势问道：“那你到时候想去哪个麻瓜学校呢？我听说牛津、剑桥、哈佛、麻省理工、斯坦福都是最好的麻瓜学校，可以的话我想去这些之一的地方学习。”  
罗恩一脸懵逼，对麻瓜世界教育情况还算有些了解的小哈露出了“卧槽牛逼”的表情。  
赫敏被他看得发毛：“你们怎么了？我、我说错什么了吗？”  
克莉丝多：“给大佬跪了。”  
哈利：“给大佬跪了。”  
赫敏：“……你还没说你想去哪里呢，克莉丝多。”  
“泽维尔天才少年学校。”克莉丝多骄傲地昂起头：“那里有世界上最美的秃子校长，而且我想跟他们教历史的老师处对象。”  
“——都秃了还能美到哪去？”罗恩终于能插上话了，他一脸见鬼的表情，克莉丝多冷哼一声：“少见多怪，腐国一美的名号可不是白叫的——哦顺便一说，哈利你是二美。”  
小哈：………？？？  
罗恩痛惜地拍了拍他的肩：“完了哥们儿，你也要秃了。”  
“……这个你放心，要秃也是马尔福先秃，你哥们儿顶多脸有点方。”  
正当小哈有点担忧地摸了摸自己的小脸蛋的功夫，赫敏突然指着窗外打断了这段诡异的对话：“嘿你们看，外面那是什么啊？”  
像克莉丝多这种普通人类还在努力眯眼辨认那个灰扑扑的球是什么玩意的时候，继承他爹魁地奇才能的优秀小孩哈利已经一套行云流水开窗抓住关窗完毕，他把手里的小不点猫头鹰放在桌上，然后拿过那封比它还大好几圈的信，“是小天狼星寄来的！”  
“快打开！念出来！”  
哈利清了清嗓子，边看边读道：  
“亲爱的哈利：  
我希望这封信在你到达你姨妈家之前能够收到，我不知道他们对猫头鹰送信是否习惯。我们所有人都很憧憬的那位伟大白巫师——他介绍了一个合适的藏身处让我过去，但我不能告诉你具体位置，以防这封信寄错到别人手中，巴克比克也被他安置好了。”  
“说的是邓布利多，他给小天狼星找了安全的落脚地，这下不用担心了。”哈利高兴地继续读道：  
“在我们短暂的会面中，有一件事一直没有机会告诉你，你的火弩箭是我送给你的。”  
“我就知道！”赫敏一脸胜利高高昂起头，罗恩不服气地反驳：“但是他又没在扫帚上做手脚，幸好火弩箭没被拆了！”  
“我想你的朋友可能会愿意养这只猫头鹰，毕竟因为我的过失，他失去了他的耗子。”  
“啊？”这下轮到罗恩懵逼了，他呆呆地跟小猫头鹰对视了很久，忽然抓着它拿给克鲁克山嗅：“怎么样，真是猫头鹰吧？再来一个奇怪的阿尼马格斯我可受不了！”  
克鲁克山满意地“喵”了一声，他的脸上才露出了如梦初醒的惊喜。  
“最后，我为我在你离开女贞路的那个晚上吓到你而感到抱歉，当时我只是想去看你一眼……也请你替我向克莉丝多道歉，由于一些原因，我从前误会过她还差点伤到她——这是什么情况，你们到底发生过什么？”  
哈利从信纸里抬起头，罗恩和赫敏在看她，克莉丝多深知自己这次跑不掉了，于是干脆一招手示意给她递杯饮料，润了润嗓子开始讲起：“那是去年我接哈利来我家的时候，进屋之前我逗他说了怕不怕我是伏地魔二代趁机消灭他啥的，当时估计被小天狼星听到了以为我真要对小哈怎么样，于是第一次见面的时候他特别凶还差点咬我一口……不过从第二次估计就明白我是开玩笑的了，还跟我卖萌蹭饭来着。”  
“噗！”罗恩脑补了一下“卖萌蹭饭”的具体画面差点喷出来，哈利不满地说道：“等于你比我早认识了他一年？为什么不告诉我？”  
“开学前你说差点被黑狗咬开学之后又是特里劳妮的不详，我告诉你干啥，给你专门添堵？”  
小哈被噎了一下，不太高兴地坐回座位去了，赫敏意味深长地说道：“不知道为什么，这总让我想起一些麻瓜爱情小说的情节……话说看到小天狼星的时候我还挺惊讶的，比报纸上好看多了。”而且巫师寿命比麻瓜长，二十岁年龄差也不算什么。  
“况且，你不是说你喜欢成熟温柔款的吗？”赫敏不怀好意地调侃着，克莉丝多头痛地按着太阳穴：“我的亲亲宝贝好赫敏，你可饶了我吧，卢平是成熟温柔，你看小天狼星跟这俩词哪个沾边了？他简直就一暴躁老哥——呃，小哈你别生气！就事论事！没有说你教父不好的意思！”  
罗恩突然一跃而起：“什么！你喜欢卢平？！”  
“我靠你怎么也掺和进来了！我没说我喜欢卢平——哈利！别举着你那本相册了啊！我错了还不行吗你教父最帅贼他妈帅天下第一帅！”  
几个小时后，她像被吸干了精气一样拖着行李下火车，没精打采地跟各自有人来接站的三人告别后，克莉丝多坐上一辆出租车才长长出了口气：喵的，十几岁的小孩，八卦起来简直要了血命。  
不过回想这闹哄哄的一年，突然又恢复独自的生活两个月想想还有点怪寂寞的。她怀着略微复杂的心情掏钥匙开门，结果拧了半天也没拧动。  
克莉丝多：？  
手感上像是从屋里被反锁了一样，但她家里又绝对不会有人，这种时候锁坏了？她真的不想拖着一大堆行李再找去锁匠，重点是收费超级贵啊，又不能在校外用阿拉霍洞开。  
她不信邪地把钥匙捅进去又拧了几下，在确定完全打不开后愤愤地朝门踢了一脚。谁知就在她刚抬起脚的时候门居然从里面“咔嗒”地打开了，克莉丝多忙着收腿却没稳住上半身，顿时一个猛子把脸扎进了门里那人的胸前。  
“对不起，我走错门了。”  
她急忙撑了一把对方的肩膀站直，尴尬得连人家的脸都没敢看就急匆匆退出去咣当关门。从台阶往下走了一步顿时觉得不对劲，一扭头：不对啊这就是她家门牌号啊？！  
下一秒，门在她身后再次开了一道缝，小天狼星闷闷的声音从里面传了出来：“不，你没走错。”  
克莉丝多：“………”  
你妈的！为什么！  
邓布利多出来！给老子解释一下！TM的往老子这里藏人上瘾啊是不是？！？！

13.  
布莱克这家伙变化挺大的，克莉丝多默默地想着。尽管他还穿着那身全是破洞的袍子，但至少一点也不脏了，她刚想起自己撞到他身上时甚至还闻到了一股洗衣粉味（而且味不是一般的大，好像没漂洗干净）。不久前还打结纠缠成一团跟阿拉贡似的头发变得短了些，漆黑带着弧度的发尾凌乱地堪堪触及肩膀，末端惨不忍睹乱七八糟一看就知绝对不是正经Tony老师的手笔，八成这货自己剪的……  
但是即便如此，她也不得不承认哈利的话，小天狼星确实是个充满古典魅力的帅哥，尤其是洗刷干净了再穿着这身破袍子竟像个落魄贵族似的，颓废清瘦的样子倒别有一番美感。  
她的余光瞥到犹如鬼子进村过后的客厅——嗯，连这种生活能力十级残障的人设也十分符合呢。克莉丝多狐疑地看了小天狼星一眼：她记得他的阿尼马格斯形态不是哈士奇吧，这咋还带被动技能拆家的呢？  
小天狼星在她往屋里看的时候表情就有些尴尬：“咳，邓布利多让我来这里已经是两星期之前，我在麻瓜世界也被通缉，没法光明正大买食物，就只能……”  
就只能变成狗靠鼻子把她的储备粮全给翻出来了是吧。克莉丝多都能猜出当时一条大黑狗在她家东闻西翻的惨状，她瞅着沙发旁边被撕得乱七八糟的零食纸箱以及茶几上一排开封的泡面——面都没了调料包还在，想来这位巫师家庭出身纯血统的大兄弟也不会知道方便面是怎么个吃法。克莉丝多脑补着他可怜兮兮干啃面饼的场景，眼里充满了悲悯。  
“我尝试过补救。”小天狼星很快地说道，“我看到你的厨房放着好几只魔杖，就想用清理一新收拾，但是后来发现它们好像全都是模型……”  
克莉丝多的嘴角抽搐了一下，魔杖模型……大哥你拿的怕不是筷子？？  
“至少现在可以了，劳驾把魔杖借我用一下。”  
“不了谢谢，我还不想被停学警告。”克莉丝多拿着垃圾袋走向客厅开始收拾残局，小天狼星不解地问：“为什么会被警告？我记得魔法部这方面管得并不严格啊，我和詹姆当年也不是没偷偷用过魔法，我们可从来没收到信。”  
“因为你俩呆在巫师家庭。”克莉丝多无奈地看他一眼：“据推测，魔法部的未成年追踪只能定位而不是精确到个人，这就对我们这些住在麻瓜家的非常不友好了。小哈二年级的时候一个家养小精灵在他姨夫家用了魔法都被算在他头上给了严重警告，你要是在这里用魔法，我可就倒霉了。”  
“还有这种事……好吧，本来还想用你的魔杖修补一下这件破袍子呢。”小天狼星愁眉苦脸拽了拽自己的衣襟。  
“就是这样，既然老邓让你来了——那么，欢迎体验麻瓜生活。”她把两个装满的垃圾袋放到门口，一扭头就看见他破破烂烂几乎裂到肚子的前襟，上次见面时大家都跟泥猴似的浑身脏污也顾不上那么多，现在洗干净了只觉得他胸口露出大片赤裸的皮肤和纹身莫名地刺眼，阿兹卡班长久不见天日略微缺少血色的肌肤衬着暗沉的图案颜色黑白分明，性感得让人心跳直漏半拍。  
她忽然想起自己好像刚刚还把脸在那里埋过，克莉丝多猛地别过脸去：“……等着，我得出去买两套男装。”  
没等小天狼星开口，女孩已经飞快抓起钱包逃出了门外，结果在大门关上的前一刻，她居然又回来了，正趴着门缝欲言又止地看着他：“怎么了？”  
“那个。”克莉丝多清了清嗓子，深吸一口气破罐子破摔：“布莱克先生，冒昧地问一下——您内裤穿多大码的？”  
“……”  
附近的百货大楼，由于并非高档商场只是平民化的店铺，所以管理上也不是那么严格——比如并没有明文禁止顾客带宠物进入之类的规定，站了大半天哈欠连天的保安懒懒地瞥了一眼领着一条黑色大狗的少女，然后就看在那个女孩长得很漂亮外加那条狗确实看起来很听话的份上，干脆不管了。  
黑发少女上了楼直奔男装区，忽然在一片特价男士内衣的卖场外停住脚步。偶尔有路过的男生看见她对着一堆男式裤衩挑挑拣拣的样子暗叹一句：名花有主，哪个瘪犊子好生艳福。  
但哪怕只要他们多停留观察一会儿，就会看见这样的情形：少女环视一圈确定没人注意这边时，她就会鬼鬼祟祟拎起一条内裤再低头说一句什么，仔细一听她居然是在对跟着她那条狗说话——  
“怎么样，这个行吗？”  
更诡异的是，那条黑色的大狗竟然还会点头或者摇头回应，最后少女拿着几条经过大狗赞同的内裤结了帐，一人一狗又一次鬼鬼祟祟地钻进下一家男装店。  
有句老话叫做，当一个人见识过你太多的黑历史，你又舍不得杀人灭口的时候，就只能注定跟ta有一辈子的深厚情谊了。对于小天狼星来说，这样的人第一个是詹姆·波特，而第二个，就是克莉丝多。  
无疑这趟购物对二人的身心都是一次严重的摧残，当克莉丝多前脚把门关好，大狗在她身后变回人的下一刻，她面如死灰把购物袋硬塞进小天狼星的怀里，后者坚挺地努力维持镇定把一兜子男士衣物抱进客房，再出来的时候已经换上了麻瓜的衬衫和长裤。  
二人分别坐在沙发两端相顾无言，直到小天狼星首先打破沉默：“能不能拜托你……别告诉哈利。”  
“……行。”克莉丝多深沉地应了一声，本来她猜老邓也不会让她把小天狼星在这里的事说出去，而且要是让那几个小孩知道她在跟哈利的教父同居——话听起来很暧昧但确确实实是清白的现实，还不知道那仨小鬼会怎么想，尤其是在她亲手给他买了内裤之后，连她自己都觉得好像哪里怪怪的……明明小哈在这里住的时候一切都挺正常来着。  
而且这货也不知道什么臭毛病，上衣扣子就是不肯正经系上，一看就是学生时代就不好好穿校袍偏要松着领口歪系领带的不良校霸，偏生还长了张典型日式RPG男二号（按套路好像基本都是男一乐天派阳光帅哥男二孤傲花美男）的英俊脸蛋，这是高冷男神的壳子硬塞了个心如烈火不甘寂寞的灵魂，奇怪的是不觉得违和反而更加耀眼了，反差萌啊反差萌……  
克莉丝多差点给自己一大嘴巴子，妈的这可是小哈的教父，差辈的好伐，想什么乱七八糟的呢。她努力回想起当初哈利刚来她家的流程，引出了一个亘古不变永恒的话题：“今晚想吃什么？”  
小天狼星没有立刻回答，她刚开始理所当然地觉得他是在琢磨选择，可因为等待的时间实在太长终究还是没忍住看了他一眼，结果发现他居然在发呆。克莉丝多轻轻咳嗽一声，小天狼星这才如梦初醒眨了眨眼：“什么都可以，话说哈利去年在这里的时候，你们经常吃什么？”  
他绝不会承认自己居然被一个小丫头随口一句问话给撩动了心弦，多少年了，他印象中上一次会这样询问他晚饭意见的还是詹姆和莉莉，在戈德里克山谷，那个比起布莱克大宅更能给他所谓“家”一般感受的地方……  
小天狼星的一条腿随意搭在沙发扶手上，他半侧着身就能看到厨房里女孩正在忙碌的纤细背影，包括她嫌碍事而粗略高高挽起的黑色长发，和露出的一截洁白无瑕的后颈，上边还系着一根鲜蓝色的围裙带子，整个人看上去柔弱而无害……  
小天狼星差点给自己一大嘴巴子，那可是哈利的好朋友，跟他同岁的小丫头，而自己又跟詹姆同岁，四舍五入都能当她爹了，想啥呢这是。他强迫自己不再往厨房里看，至少在外流浪那么久什么脏的烂的的他没吃过，他有自信哪怕小家伙端上来一锅煮鼻涕虫他都能毫不失礼面不改色地咽下去。  
然后没过多久，历经大风大浪的小天狼星布莱克先生，就在面对着一桌子生肉片和一只左右分别装着红白汤的大锅时，露出了跟他教子一年前坐在同一位置时一模一样的懵逼表情。  
历史总是惊人的相似。  
不同的是这一次克莉丝多有了经验，她轻车熟路开始涮起了肉，小天狼星目瞪口呆看着她用“两根魔杖”把肉片划拉进锅，煮熟后还是用“两根魔杖”把它们夹到了自己的碗里。  
“别看了，先尝尝——给你叉子，不过在这里吃饭迟早你得学会用筷子，小哈可是一个星期多就非常熟练了，你加油。”  
小天狼星半信半疑往嘴里塞了一块肉，豁然开朗——他顿时明白那时候哈利为什么坚持要邀请克莉丝多一起过假期了。假如、他是说如果，自己还有能翻案把哈利光明正大接走的一天……都不用哈利提，他都会主动邀请她常来做客的！  
而克莉丝多收拾完厨房后回到客厅坐下，半湿的手在沙发上习惯性一蹭却觉得触感不对劲，定睛一看一下就炸了：哈利我求你快帮你教父翻案然后接走他——都他妈是狗毛啊！！！老邓在？！速速打钱！老子要买吸尘器啊！！  
事实是老邓并不会听到她内心的呼唤，只有家里一天比一天累积得越来越多的狗毛，直到小天狼星后知后觉发现自己这点给她增添无数工作量，这才抱歉地表示往后他以大门为界限，屋里好好做人屋外好好做狗。  
其实除了狗毛这点之外小天狼星比哈利好伺候多了，跟自称啥都吃结果嘴一天比一天刁的小哈一比，小天狼星才是真·吃喝不挑好养活到令人发指，而且还极有绅士风度地担心自己住在这里让她不自在，头几天的时候基本除了必要吃喝拉撒之外，他都把自己关在客房里尽量不出现在她面前，后来克莉丝多发现这一点哭笑不得地表示她并不介意之后，小天狼星才终于挪窝到客厅沙发上了。  
并且不像在女贞路长大的小哈，巫师纯血统的小天狼星对麻瓜电器始终保持着又戒备又好奇的态度，却又秉着一股成年巫师的自傲不肯轻易询问一个小丫头而显得自己好像很无知。克莉丝多已经不止一次注意到自己用洗衣机或者玩游戏时背后那道充满探究欲的眼神，而她一回头，小天狼星正一脸矜持地假装路过。  
“要试试吗？”她指着屏幕上蹦跳的小人儿，小天狼星屁股后面仿佛有根尾巴“嗖”地竖起来摇了摇，表面上却还故作镇定，一脸“我并不是特别感兴趣哦是你让我试试的我才试试的哦”走过来拿起一个手柄，然后开始鼓捣。  
从那天起的一段时间内，小天狼星布莱克的日常生活就变得很固定了：起床，早饭，超级马里奥，午饭，超级马里奥，晚饭，超级马里奥，睡觉。  
什么叫大型真香现场，克莉丝多默默盯着她攒了很久才买的红白机被霸占，幽幽地叹了一口气。终于她在他沉迷马里奥的第四天收走了游戏机：“憋玩了适可而止，回头弄一近视让老子怎么跟邓布利多交代，跟你教子看齐呢这是？再说人家小哈是遗传，你是想跟他带个同款眼镜以展示教父子情深咋地？”  
“好主意。”小天狼星煞有其事点点头，然后看到她额角蹦跳的小青筋又立刻改口，“好吧，可是每天呆着真的很无聊啊。”  
“那就去学习，书房里有很多书你随意，还有我的课本。”克莉丝多面无表情用一种很有赫敏风格的语气说道：“生命不止，学习不息。”  
“霍格沃茨的课本，得了吧。”小天狼星毫不掩饰自己的轻蔑，似笑非笑哼了一声：“那种东西我上学那会儿都懒得看，别提现在？还有你啊，小家伙，放假这么多天了都从来没见你写过作业，还教育我去学习？”  
被戳破的克莉丝多并没有丝毫惊慌：“我在等。”“等什么？”  
等哈利写完了去抄他的。克莉丝多心里默默如此说道，随后她又想起一件事，破天荒的把魔药课本和羊皮纸都拿了出来，小天狼星往桌上瞥了一眼，不甚高兴地撇了撇嘴角：“啧，居然先写鼻涕精布置的作业，你喜欢魔药？”  
“那倒不是，只是斯内普的作业最难应付，不认真写的话会有——‘史密斯小姐用你那塞满稻草的脑壳重新思考我要的是论文而不是废纸格兰芬多扣二十分’的危险。”  
她原本还因为听小天狼星说自己“上学时都懒得看课本”起了学渣的惺惺相惜之意，谁料对方不屑地扫了一眼她的论文开头，“那种垃圾，还用认真去写？难道不是动百分之三十的脑筋就能拿O的事？”  
“……”  
克莉丝多的笔尖一抖，在纸上刷地划画出一道墨水印。小天狼星看她被扎心扎了一脸的表情后知后觉好像说错话了，他迟疑了一下眨眼思考片刻，说道：“那个，我当初O.W.Ls魔药成绩是O。”  
——所以快来问我呀！我教你啊！妥妥不让鼻涕精挑出一丁点毛病！  
“……”克莉丝多用见了鬼一样的眼神直勾勾瞪着他，半晌憋出一个字：“哦。”  
——你秀你ma呢？  
合着这俩人毫无默契的电波就没接上过，小天狼星怎么都琢磨不明白，他都跟小丫头表示了这里有现成的靠谱成年巫师愿意给她辅导，她为什么却反而脸色更难看了呢？  
“学霸你好，学霸再见，学霸今晚请自己煮泡面。”  
撂下这么一句话后，克莉丝多霍地站起一甩头发潇洒地回了房间，留下小天狼星懵圈地在客厅满脑袋问号。

14.  
亲爱的克莉丝多：  
假期过的如何？德思礼一家还是一如既往，我开始怀念上一个暑假在你家住的那段时间了。啊对了，值得一提的是，达力这个假期开始被逼着减肥——据说他学校的护士表示他的体重已经直逼一头幼年鲸鱼了。托他的福，现在我们所有人都在严格执行那份减肥食谱……所以……嗯……那句话怎么说来着……  
（此处笔迹突然变粗）江湖告急！救救孩子！你懂我意思！  
你嗷嗷待哺的  
哈利  
ps：桂花糕，谢谢

当克莉丝多手上拿着信纸肩上站着海德薇从房间走出，小天狼星看见那只雪白的猫头鹰就一个箭步冲来：“哈利的信？他说什么了？！”  
她直接把信纸给他，自己则走进厨房给海德薇喂吃的，再出来时就看见小天狼星恨恨地捶着沙发一副想杀去女贞路手撕德思礼一家的模样，他嘶声怒道：“他们！怎么能！这样！竟然敢不给哈利饭吃——难道他这十多年都是这么过的？！早知道就不应该——”  
虽然这货是至今唯一一个真正秀她一脸气得她险些内伤的家伙，但至少他真的很爱小哈——甚至都选择性遗忘了他自己这十二年才是真的食不果腹。克莉丝多无言地想着，她还是被布莱克那副关心则乱傻爸爸似的德行稍稍触动了一下，走到门口时忽然扭头说了一句：“放心吧，不会让哈利饿肚子——所以我现在要出去买食材，要一起去吗？”  
小天狼星闻言愣了一下，下一刻男人就从沙发上突然原地消失，一条巨大的黑狗摇着尾巴颠颠地向她跑来：“汪！”  
“哎哟，小莉放假了啊，这丫头真是越来越好看了，又要做桂花糕了吧？”  
小天狼星周围一堆黑发黄皮肤的人中间听得一脸懵逼，只听克莉丝多一开口，居然也是那种他一个字都听不懂的语言：“是呀，王婶早上好。”  
“行，等着啊，给你称糯米和金桂去。”大婶乐呵呵地摸了一把克莉丝多的脸，随后才看见她身边蹲着的大狗，“哎呀，小莉你养条狗啊？”  
“呃，是我朋友的，放我这里养一阵子。”  
在唐人街买了别处买不到的食材后，一人一狗抄了近道从小巷穿过前往超市，左右无人时小天狼星忽然变回人形，摸着下巴有样学样地吐出两个音节：“小、莉？”  
“住口。”克莉丝多没好气瞪了他一眼，“史密斯是英国人数最多的姓，李是中国人最多的，所以全名——李小莉，敢吐槽土鳖今天你就继续吃泡面吧。”  
“为什么会土？这是中国人起名的方式吗，我觉得挺有意思的。”对中文一无所知的小天狼星自然无法明白这个饱含着大妈们深沉的爱自发送给她的中文名是多么乡村得令人泪流满面，克莉丝多皮笑肉不笑牵了牵嘴角：“喜欢的话给你起一个啊，名字都不用改了直接用大脚板就行，姓谢。”  
虽然不是很明白什么意思，小天狼星还是直觉地起了一脖子鸡皮疙瘩：“不了不了。”  
这时候他们已经快走到外面的大路上，小天狼星又变回了狗跟在她身边，巷口的墙边靠着几个小流氓，在克莉丝多路过时冲她轻佻地吹起了口哨，她完全没搭理径自走过，几个男孩大概是觉得丢面子其中一个上来就要抓她的肩膀，大黑狗突然回头凶狠地呲了呲牙，小流氓那只爪子就抖抖索索地收回去了。  
“哟呵，有你的啊加藤鹰，还会护花呢。”克莉丝多在进超市之前调侃了一句，大狗高傲地昂首挺胸往门口一坐，“行了，我进去买东西，你在这等我，别让人用火腿肠拐跑了啊。”  
她也就是嘴上那么一说实际根本不担心他跑了，可等克莉丝多提着购物袋出来时还是看见了她未曾料到的情景：大黑狗还老老实实蹲在原地等她，可它面前有一只被打扮得乱七八糟的小白狗在嚣张地冲它嗷嗷叫，不远处一个画风跟小白狗一致的花枝招展的女人正漫不经心翻着自己的皮手袋，对她家小狗跑到别的狗那里挑衅这事视而不见。  
见大狗始终沉默加上有女主人撑腰，小白狗变得越发猖狂甚至要往黑狗身上扑，而小天狼星自然不能跟这没智商的小崽子一般见识，小狗扑过来他也不还手只是躲开，一来二去让小白狗飘得以为自己天下无敌了，直接一口咬在大狗的前爪上。  
而克莉丝多从超市门里出来，看见的就是这一幕。小天狼星都惊呆了，这小玩意还真敢咬他？只是不等他终于忍无可忍发作把小狗甩开，不远处一个黑影突然冲过来，飞起一脚就把小白狗踹出三四英尺远。  
“啊——！我的乖宝贝儿！”这下那女人不瞎了，踩着尖细的高跟鞋急忙哒哒哒地跑过去抱起她的小狗，然后用涂得艳红的指甲指着克莉丝多的鼻子骂道：“哪来的贱丫头！你怎么敢碰我的乖儿子！”  
“你那狗东西咬别人家宠物了你是不是瞎？”克莉丝多从牙缝里冷冷说道，女人尖叫的嗓门震得她耳朵都疼：“咬了就咬了还想怎样！你那是什么杂种狗，我家宝贝肯跟它玩那是抬举它——”  
“操你妈的臭老娘们儿再说一遍试试？？”一个购物袋“呼”地几乎贴着女人妆容妖艳的脸而过，小天狼星甚至都顾不得愤怒，黑狗死死咬着克莉丝多的上衣边缘往回拽，才没让刚才那一下直接抡那女的脸上，“滚你妈了个臭嗨，他娘的再逼逼一个老子头给你打飞，骨灰都给你扬喽。”  
谁能想到看着白白净净的小姑娘怒起来这么彪，女人一屁股摔在地上立刻爬起来抱着狗就落荒而逃，克莉丝多冷哼一声才开始捡散落在地上的商品，围观看戏的人群也散了，大黑狗看见她赤红的眼睛，走过去默默用爪子扒了扒她的手以示让她冷静。  
哎呀这嘴啊……小天狼星简直惊叹不已，他曾觉得自己和詹姆当年跟斯内普日常对喷的脏话就够臭了，现在的孩子，真是一浪更比一浪强——话说哈利不会也这样吧？  
小哈当然不会知道因为他朋友的究极嘴臭已经影响到了自己在教父心里纯良无辜的形象，克莉丝多几乎是被大狗硬拖着回的家，刚关上门她就叹了口气往门上一靠，捂着脸说道：“啧，真是，失态了失态了……话说你能帮我保密的吧？老邓那边，可以的话跟小哈他们也尽量。”  
“可以。”小天狼星看不出是什么情绪，眼神复杂地看了她一眼，“你眼睛变红被麻瓜看到了，没关系吗？”  
“哦那倒没事，麻瓜没你想象的那么容易大惊小怪，他们会觉得那是彩色隐形眼镜而已，这一点反而是巫师更容易惊讶来着。对了，你把手让我看看。”  
小天狼星愣了一下，他这才注意到自己手上有个微微渗血的牙印，刚想表示这种小伤一个愈合如初的事，结果转念一想这里一个未成年一个通缉犯谁也不能轻易用魔法，差点出口的话还是给憋了回去，犹豫片刻把手伸出来。  
于是，两个巫师，一个古老高贵的布莱克，另一个正经八百的斯莱特林传人，此刻就坐在沙发上，用最原始最麻瓜的方式处理着一道皮肉小伤……怕是梅林见了这一幕都要伤心落泪。  
“嘶。”酒精棉擦在伤口上的刺痛让小天狼星毫无防备吸了口气，克莉丝多另一只手条件反射一把握住他的手腕以防被他抽回，微凉柔软的指尖有那么一瞬间摸到了男人平稳有力的脉搏，两人都是一僵，然后克莉丝多就像被烫了似的立即松手，小天狼星抬起头望着天花板。  
“疫苗，应该就不用了吧……”她有点语无伦次地说道，尽管都不知道自己在紧张什么：“你阿尼马格斯形态连被狼人咬了都不会感染，区区狂犬病毒，而且那个女人养的小狗看上去也有定期接种……”  
小天狼星仰着头低低“嗯”了一声，哪怕他其实并不懂她说的疫苗和病毒是什么，她给他上药时垂下来的几根碎发扫在手背上简直揪心地痒，他只想让这折磨人的过程尽快结束。  
完事后克莉丝多匆忙收了医药箱嗖地窜进厨房去做小哈的桂花糕了，小天狼星看了看手上缠了一圈的白纱布，明明在巫师眼里蠢到极点的治伤方式，可是那种曾经只有在詹姆家才有的感受又悄悄冒出了头——那是自从他十一岁被分到格兰芬多，就再也没有在布莱克大宅里体会过的……暖意和满足。  
自己做的糕点不比卖的保质期长，考虑到小哈估计也没冰箱可用，克莉丝多让海德薇只带了小部分回去，再附上字条表示吃完了再叫猫头鹰来取，顺便问一下他的作业进度。  
而哈利三天后第二次派海德薇来时就十分上道地送来了他已经写完的魔法史作业，小天狼星用恨铁不成钢的眼神看着她大抄特抄，那神情竟有一丝丝神似赫敏，硬说不同的话，大约是“你特么怎么能抄袭”和“这特么还用抄袭？！”的区别吧。  
当她已经习惯于看见海德薇就条件反射给带上一盒糕点的日常，这天的猫头鹰却拒绝了她飞到厨房另一边，然后伸出一条腿给她看绑着的信，克莉丝多疑惑地解下来看了一眼，接着拿着回到客厅递到小天狼星眼皮底下：“喏，小哈给你的。”  
“！”小天狼星顿时一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上坐了起来，急切地拆开那个信封，看了几眼眉头就很快皱了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“哈利说他的伤疤突然疼了，可能跟伏地魔有关系。”他忧心忡忡地在客厅里踱着步，“我、我想去看看他。”  
“那就去呗。”克莉丝多顺嘴回了一句，还不等小天狼星露出狂喜的表情，她又极快地补充道：“我可以不告诉邓布利多跟你去女贞路，但是你也不能让我在老邓那边露馅，他的意思是不让小哈知道你在这里，去的话也是我跟哈利谈谈，你要藏起来。”  
“好。”尽管不能跟哈利说话让小天狼星有点失望，但怎么也比见都见不到要强，他掂量了一下就立刻答应了。他们打车到女贞路下车，大黑狗环顾一圈找个方便听墙根的地方迅速躲起来，克莉丝多按了按门铃。  
很快一个脖子很长的瘦女人开了门，她脸上挂着礼貌的微笑说道：“您好，请问是德思礼家吧？我是您家的男孩在学校的朋友，我叫克莉丝多·史密斯。”  
她很鸡贼地只说“德思礼家男孩的朋友”，而且她好歹麻瓜世界长大，只要想完全可以让自己从头到脚都没有一丁点巫师的迹象，果然哈利的姨妈一下就被误导了，佩妮捂着嘴巴，眼里充满了泪花：“哦，天哪！我亲爱的小达达在学校的朋友！还是女孩子！达力——快出来！”  
就在她扭头喊人的功夫，克莉丝多一个闪身就跟进了门里，她看见一个金发的胖小子懒散地朝这边走来——哈利说的没错，这货真的很像戴假发的猪，达力瞅了她一眼，满眼疑惑：“妈，你在说啥，我不认识她啊？”  
就在这时，楼梯顶上一个乱糟糟的黑色脑袋伸了下来，无比惊喜地喊道：“克莉丝多！”  
佩妮：“……”  
她这才明白过来自己被驴了，克莉丝多用小鹿一般无辜纯洁的眼神回望：“我没有撒谎呀，我的确是住在德思礼家男孩——哈利·波特在学校的朋友啊。”  
“给我出去！又一个怪胎！”客厅里一个跟达力有七分相似的男人愤怒地冲她甩着报纸，哈利走过来挡在克莉丝多面前，冷静地道：“弗农姨夫，你不能这么对我的朋友。”  
他顿了顿，然后像大喘气似的慢慢说道：“而且我教父很喜欢她，我还准备给他写信呢，要是你一定要赶她出去，我可能会忍不住在信里告诉他……”  
克莉丝多意外地看了一眼哈利，嘿哟，小哈学坏了。还有那个“我教父很喜欢她”是什么玩意能不能不要乱说？  
弗农被他一番话戳得就像个紫色的大气球一样泄了气，最后他狠狠地骂骂咧咧跺脚进了卧室，达力也被佩妮半劝半骗地弄走了，尽管这一家三口明显都不乐意，但还是迫于“黑恶势力布莱克”的威胁，把客厅让给了两人。  
他们绝对想不到自己怕得要命的小哈的杀人犯教父此刻就蹲在窗子底下，克莉丝多拽着哈利坐到离窗户尽量近的地方，哈利先问道：“克莉丝多，你怎么来德思礼家了？”  
“闲着也是闲着，出来转转。”克莉丝多瞥了一眼窗外，小哈微微睁大眼睛：“你的行李都装完了？我还以为我就够快的了，早知道应该让你也把箱子拿过来，我们一起去韦斯莱家不就好了？”  
“啊？去罗恩家干什么？”  
“魁地奇世界杯啊，难道罗恩没告诉你？我知道了，昨天他给我送信，一定是准备今天给你送，结果你正好出门就错过了。”  
“哦哦，这件事。”克莉丝多终于在放假前火车上的记忆里想起这么一段，她苦笑着摆了摆手：“抱歉，我最近在忙别的事，世界杯什么的……你替我谢谢韦斯莱先生，我恐怕去不了了。”她要是真去了，回来极可能会在房子的残骸里挖出一条饿的半死不活的狗……  
“嘛，下次见估计是开学了，最近有发生什么事吗？”她终于把话题引到了重点，哈利想了想：“没有吧，一切都挺好，桂花糕一如既往好吃，连德思礼一家都怕小天狼星把他们变成蝙蝠而对我蛮客气的……”  
你在信里可不是这么说的啊！克莉丝多都快急死了，小哈忽然“啊”了一声：“对了，非要说的话，就是前天我的伤疤疼了，还做了一个奇怪的梦，有伏地魔和虫尾巴……”  
客厅窗户下一丛灌木突然耸动了几下，哈利好奇地望过去，克莉丝多正在急中生智想着怎么把他的注意力夺回来，却听见客厅深处一阵爆裂的响声，然后似乎有人在墙里面说话：  
“哎哟！怎么会是死路，一定是找错了，弗雷德，快回去，让乔治不要——天，挤不下了，赶紧告诉罗恩别——罗恩你怎么那么快啊！”  
这声音把卧室里的德思礼一家吸引了出来，弗农像一头狼獾一样冲哈利怒吼：“这是怎么回事！你和你的怪胎朋友——”

“不，不是我们。”哈利急忙走到原本是壁炉的位置：“是韦斯莱先生他们，约好了来接我，他们用飞路粉过来但是你把壁炉封死了——韦斯莱先生！听得到我吗？！”  
“哈利……哈利？谢天谢地，我们找对地方了。好了，哈利，你往后站站——”  
小哈立刻跑得老远，克莉丝多也意识到可能会发生什么一骨碌躲到沙发后，下一刻封闭的壁炉就被炸开了，一大串红头发的韦斯莱伴着碎石墙皮被甩了出来，亚瑟·韦斯莱抖了抖身上的灰，朝屋里被吓傻的人们展开双臂热情地说道：“你们就是哈利的姨妈和姨夫吧——咦？克莉丝多！你在这里真是太好了！弗雷德和乔治，去帮帮忙……你俩的箱子在哪里？”  
“在楼上。”哈利立刻回答，克莉丝多为难地笑了笑：“谢谢您邀请我去看魁地奇世界杯，但是我已经有别的安排，恐怕不能去了。”  
“那怎么行！”韦斯莱先生不可置信地说道：“四年一度的世界杯！你们这样的孩子绝对不会想错过的，是什么安排，让莫丽帮你解决！”  
“真的不行，先生，是……邓布利多让我完成的任务。”老邓啊老邓，是你把狗子硬塞来的，你就背背锅吧。  
“他怎么能这样！邓布利多太没人情味了！”罗恩不满地抱怨着，但是明显邓布利多还是一尊分量十足的大神，至少再没人试图劝她鸽掉安排去看魁地奇了。  
克莉丝多趁着混乱先向韦斯莱一家和小哈告别，然后带上黑狗打车回了唐人街，一回到家果然看见罗恩那只小天狼星送的小猫头鹰在屋里四处乱蹦，然而她已经不需要再看信的内容，只喂了它点吃的就让它飞回去找罗恩了。  
小天狼星在她身后变回了人形，他眉头紧锁：“克莉丝多，你没必要这样，你现在去和他们汇合还来得及。”  
“不用了，本来我对魁地奇也没太大兴趣。”她无所谓一摊手，小天狼星却一脸的不信，他完全无法想象会有小巫师能拒绝魁地奇世界杯的魅力，只认定了是自己拖累她不能去观赛。“别忘了我们是为什么去找哈利的——虽然情况有点混乱，但话也算套到了，来讨论一下哈利梦里的伏地魔和虫尾巴？”  
“不用讨论了。”小天狼星恹恹地哼了一声：“忠实的仆人去到了主子身边，近期他们一定会兴风作浪……只需要担心今年哈利的安危而已。”  
“船到桥头自然直，小哈都死里逃生了那么多次，他没问题的。”克莉丝多笑了笑，“我会尽我全力保他平安。”  
“我不是这个意思——”小天狼星忽然莫名其妙地恼火了起来，他突然转向她，深灰色的眼睛里像有火苗在跃动：“我当然想哈利没事，但也希望你能保护好自己——别忘了你自己也只是个孩子！这种事本来就不应该是你——”  
他越说越激动，到后面甚至抓住了她的肩膀，克莉丝多本来就挨在墙上，这样下来倒像是他将她困在墙边似的，竟有一丝壁咚的味道。  
“……汤姆·里德尔生来为了杀戮的话，我存在可能就是为了赎罪的。”  
她在小天狼星的臂弯里轻轻说着，然后忽然嘴角一弯：“放心，从来没人逼迫我，小哈他们是我人生中第一次交的朋友，我是心甘情愿保护他。”  
小天狼星颓然地长长出了一口气，他的手移到克莉丝多的头顶，缓慢而温柔地摸了摸。  
“克莉丝多，你是个好孩子。”  
他来自世世代代和斯莱特林完全挂钩的布莱克，他是格兰芬多。  
她流淌着和令人闻风丧胆黑魔王一样的血脉，她是格兰芬多。  
尽管他们一个张扬一个低调，一个高傲一个内敛，一个优雅一个接地气，性格和行事作风都天差地别南辕北辙，但是小天狼星一直觉得，他们追溯到本质上一定有共通的地方……  
他宁死也绝不会背叛詹姆，她刚刚说心甘情愿保护哈利。

“是吗……我还总觉得我比他们心态老很多呢。”克莉丝多有点不自在地挠挠鼻子，这个距离近得超出预期了，老子心跳的有点快。  
她僵硬得一动也不敢动看他低下头来，尽管她在同龄人里算高但他更高，结果小天狼星将下巴搁在她的头顶上。  
克莉丝多：？？？  
大哥您这是明示我太矮了咋地？？告诉你布莱克丫别狂！老子还年轻啊还能再长啊！  
然而这货好像完全没觉得自己这全程暧昧关键时刻突然沙雕的动作有什么不妥，他发出了一声悠悠的喟叹。  
……  
那是，完全不受肉体与血统束缚，真正来自于灵魂的——  
——是同类啊。  
15.  
—也就是从女贞路回来的第二天，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰送来了四年级的购物单，这同时也提醒着一件事——离开学时间已经不多了。  
“课本、校服……跟以前差不多一样，得抽时间去对角巷了……等等，礼服长袍是个什么玩意？”  
“那个啊，看来霍格沃茨下学期有舞会。”小天狼星把游戏机的手柄放下，悠闲地伸了个懒腰，“就是字面的意思，又不能让你们穿着穿校袍跳舞，对于你们学生来说是难得出风头的机会——哦，挑舞伴记得眼睛放亮点，后来和学生时代舞伴相爱的男女巫师可不在少数。”  
“比如小哈的爸爸妈妈？”克莉丝多随口一问，对方脸上露出一丝怀念的微笑，却否认道：“詹姆和莉莉并不是因为舞会，硬算起源可早在刚入学就开始了——不过……好吧，他们也确实一起跳过舞。”  
“那你呢，当时的舞伴现在怎么样了？”问完克莉丝多自己竟然都愣了一下，她好像从不是关心八卦的人。小天狼星也有点惊讶看了她一眼，他琢磨了一会儿，不太确定地开口说道：“我不知道……我的意思是实际上——我已经不记得当时的舞伴是谁了。”  
……哥们儿刚才谁说好多跟舞伴处对象的，结果你就告诉我你连人家叫啥都忘了，也太不走心了吧，好惨一妹子啊。克莉丝多目光似包含千言万语地瞥了他一眼，小天狼星干咳一声：“都这么多年了，何况当时我们主要目的还是跟去防止有人妨碍詹姆和莉莉，舞伴什么的都是为了入场随便找的——不信你问莱姆斯，他肯定也不记得……别用那种责备的眼神看着我行吗。”  
克莉丝多的眼神却更加复杂了，想象一下：十几岁正是青春貌美颜值巅峰的布莱克，在学校舞会上对身边频频向他暗送秋波的女孩们视而不见，整场都几乎没把眼睛从詹姆·波特身上移开……这场景，嘶，怎么感觉这么gay呢。  
“嗯，冒昧地问一下哈，你……该不会霍格沃茨七年内从来都没有过女朋友吧？”  
“是啊。”小天狼星一脸正直地就这么承认了：“谈恋爱哪有和詹姆夜游城堡恶作剧有意思呢？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
妈耶。  
小哈，你让我开学之后要怎么面对你，在老子无意间发现了你教父天大的秘密之后……  
她努力把注意力重新放在那张购物单上，却听小天狼星犹犹豫豫地说道：“其实……要是……你想的话，我可以教你跳舞。”  
克莉丝多又一次挑眉望着他，小天狼星却已经转过身去说道：“等你们院长正式宣布的那时候，留给你练习的时间就不会很充裕——如果想在舞会上出风头的话，就得在假期开始……”  
快答应啊。他在心里这么想着，自己都欠了她那么多人情，她却连功课都不来问他，总得给机会让他帮点什么吧……  
“好呀。”  
他如释重负松了口气，却听她下一句话又差点被噎住：“那你教我男步吧。”  
小天狼星：……？？他怎么就老是跟不上这小孩的思路呢？  
“哦，是这样，考虑到罗恩那个钢铁直男肯定拉不下面子邀请赫敏，但是又不想肥水流到外人田里去，不如直接我当那块砖，哪里需要哪里搬。”克莉丝多迎着他怀疑的眼神耸了耸肩，“至于小哈，他暗恋一个拉文克劳的中国妹子估计也用不上我，罗恩要是不邀赫敏活该他单身，这么一算只有赫敏可能需要我了呗。”  
“合着你全是为别人参加舞会？”小天狼星按着太阳穴一副头疼的样子，克莉丝多奇怪地反问道：“难道你不是？都是为了朋友上阵有什么区别，你敢为詹姆·波特穿女装吗？”  
小天狼星：“………”他还真不敢，输了输了。  
“手抬起来，然后另一只手……呃，放在我腰上。”这也太古怪了，小天狼星在心里大吼，他特么居然在用女步跟一个小丫头跳舞！  
但比较欣慰的是，他看她作业都得抄哈利原本以为她不擅长学东西，都做好了怎么教都教不会的心理准备，没想到恰恰相反小家伙的悟性比想象中强很多，不过晚饭后练一会儿的功夫，不出几天就已经有模有样了。  
不过也就到第三天，他们就被一张预言家日报的内容打断了一对一交际舞培训课——头版的照片上，一只巨大嘴里吐着蛇的骷髅头漂浮在夜空中，底下是一堆燃烧的露营帐篷。  
“魔法部惊慌失措……罪犯未被抓捕……黑巫师逍遥法外……几具尸体从树林中被抬出……什么鬼——喂，你要干什么？”  
她赶紧拽住已经准备往门外冲的小天狼星：“哈利肯定没事，要是救世主出事这报纸上早就登得漫天都是了，你冷静一点！别忘了你在魔法部眼里就是黑巫师——先给他寄封信问问吧。”  
小天狼星看她一眼：“哦，用什么寄？”  
“猫头鹰……”克莉丝多下意识回答，然后声音越来越低了下去，俩人尴尬对望半晌，她咳嗽一声，“呃，刚好我课本还没买，我去买只猫头鹰回来——你还是别跟我去了，对角巷那么多巫师，难保一定不会被发现。”  
“嗯。”小天狼星答应了，这会儿他已经想明白过来哈利八成不会有事，于是平静下来撕下一片羊皮纸写了几行字上去，然后递给她：“是对你去舞会有帮助的东西，按这个买回来。”  
克莉丝多不明白这货为什么会对她舞会的事这么上心，她还是接纸条看了一眼：“呃……美发魔药？什么牌子……研发……卧槽，波特？！”  
“对，是哈利的爷爷。”小天狼星轻描淡写地回答，克莉丝多却像是被天雷劈了个正着似的，半天才开口：“哈利家以前是做护发产品的？！”  
“是啊，怎么——”他惊讶于她奇怪的反应，克莉丝多若有所思说道：“怪不得斯内普那么抗拒洗头，合着是身体力行将反对波特进行到底？”  
“……”  
小天狼星的表情瞬间凝固了，三秒之后突然爆发出一阵狂笑，差点从沙发上摔下去：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
克莉丝多眨了眨眼睛，干嘛笑那么大声，难道他们认识二十多年了都没想到过这一点吗？不过这个梗可以留起来，开学给三大天王再讲讲。  
几个小时之后，她拎着一兜子书本衣服和一只鸟笼回来了，克莉丝多打开笼门让里边那只褐色的猫头鹰出来，猫头鹰很快飞到她肩上站好。“好了，现在你可以给小哈写信了。”克莉丝多顶着猫头鹰走向客厅，它对着小天狼星歪头鸣叫了一声，“我给它起名叫萝拉。”  
原来你还会起正常的名字啊。小天狼星瞥了她一眼，他到现在都不知道加藤鹰到底是什么意思，只是直觉地觉得不是什么好事，克莉丝多摸了摸猫头鹰的背：“乖，泷泽萝拉。”  
她打开窗户让猫头鹰自由活动，然后开始收拾买回来的东西，小天狼星始终看着她一件一件往外掏，都拿空了也没看见他意料中的魔药瓶子，他皱眉说道：“那个药，没找到吗？”  
当然找到了。克莉丝多差点当场翻白眼，不愧是布莱克家的大少爷，看上的东西果然非同凡响，完全就是她这种贫民窟女孩拿起来看见价签就赶紧放下的那种。但是她又不好意思直接说买不起，只能说：“嗯，没找到。”  
小天狼星在她说话时一直盯着她，他敏锐地察觉到了对方眼神一瞬间的飘忽和心虚，他突然伸手去拿她新袍子的袋子，拆开顿时嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子：“这什么啊？跟校袍有区别吗？”  
“当然有区别，这不是有绣花吗。”克莉丝多理所当然指了指那件黑礼服袍的肩上和袖口，她都盘算好了，男式礼袍，还是黑色，为的就是不能浪费这种只穿一次的东西，回头拆了绣花还能伪装校服穿，完美。  
“你……”小天狼星的目光忽然深沉了起来，他后知后觉地发现了一些细节，比如正常这个年纪的女孩子身上多多少少都有一些装饰，她却脖子上手腕上全都是光秃秃的什么都没有；放假这么久了，他见过她身上的衣服完全没超过三套。  
克莉丝多从他手里拿回礼服，冷不丁一个亮晶晶的东西忽然落在膝盖上，定睛一看是个金色的小钥匙，只听小天狼星轻哼了一声，潇洒地翘起二郎腿说道：“笑话，怎么可能让我亲自教了舞步的孩子穿这种寒酸的东西去舞会？明天你再去一趟对角巷，到古灵阁711号金库取钱，然后别去摩金，到脱凡成衣店去，买最高档的——”  
“………”克莉丝多握着金色的小钥匙，整个人僵硬如古罗马雕像。  
“还有我说的魔药，多买几瓶。哦对了，还有——去买把火弩箭。”  
“呃，火弩箭……？”克莉丝多费了好大力气，才咽口唾沫努力地开口说话：“但是你不能光明正大地出门，买了也没法骑吧……”  
“谁说是我骑了？”小天狼星反倒不解地看着她：“不是你说过，也想要火弩箭的吗？”  
克莉丝多：“………”  
她终于没撑住，腿一软从沙发上滑下去，扑通一下瘫坐在地。  
她用了好久才想起来自己好像曾经对还是阿尼马格斯形态的小天狼星吐槽过小哈的火弩箭，但谁能想到会变成这样，她甚至觉得自己的耳朵里都在嗡嗡作响：“不、不是，我没有想要火弩箭……我只是随口一说，别当真……”  
她连眼睛都变成红色了，小天狼星看着女孩煞白的脸，在心里微叹了口气，说道：“别怕，克莉丝多，我只是想回报你，这都是你应得的。”  
他无论如何都坚持让她再去一次对角巷，克莉丝多跟他辩了半个小时就差拿把刀以死相逼，这才让小天狼星妥协收回火弩箭这一项，但是袍子和药就必须去买了。  
但克莉丝多不知道的是，她第二趟出去前脚刚走，小天狼星后脚就变成狗也出了门，还叼走了备用钥匙。等她又一次从古灵阁的大厅的走出来，克莉丝多整个人都还处于一种梦幻般几乎虚脱的状态，两条腿像塞满了棉絮一样轻飘飘的，同样塞了棉絮的大概还有她的大脑。  
她总算明白小天狼星为啥眼都不眨张口就要送她火弩箭了，布莱克家的金库——她特么一辈子也没见过那么多金加隆——而且小天狼星还是唯一继承人，这他妈完全是光吃利息都得闭着眼睛撒钱才能花完的节奏……  
钞能力，钞能力，跪了。  
克莉丝多差点当街泪流满面，小哈，记得在你教父面前多说说她的好话，老子毕业以后一定要去布莱克家当佣人。  
  
16.  
他甚至都没告诉她取多少钱合适，兜里揣着小天狼星的古灵阁钥匙这种“卡给你随便刷”的既视感着实震惊了克莉丝多这等穷逼，但就算如此她也没那么大胆子上去就乱动人家的金库，而是先去脱凡成衣店问了价格把总共要花多少钱心里有个数才回到银行，取正好够用的钱然后买衣服和药，最后回家。  
往门口走的路上，她忽然发现自家阳台外面多了一辆拉风的摩托车停在那，克莉丝多忍不住多看了几眼——估计是附近哪个年轻人的车，但是她一点也不喜欢别人把东西放在她的领地里，可惜她对周围邻居姓谁名谁家里几口人完全一无所知，因此也毫无头绪该去哪找这辆摩托车的主人，只能干瞪着进了屋。  
她新买的长袍被小天狼星第一时间夺过进行检查，发现这次她终于没买所谓的“地摊货”之后才满意了，克莉丝多把钥匙拿出来给他，小天狼星却一摆手：“先放在你那，反正我也没法去古灵阁。”  
她咽了口唾沫，把这仿佛重逾千斤的小钥匙好好收起来，整个人几乎是飘进厨房去做晚饭，之后饭桌上沉默得分外诡异，直到她端着一摞碗筷去洗时，小天狼星忽然喊住她：“等一下，克莉丝多。”  
“什么事，布莱克先生？”  
布莱克先生？小天狼星不太高兴皱了皱眉，他以为他们彼此都很熟悉了，这是他除了假期第一天之外又一次听见这个称呼——说实话，他宁可她叫他狗子加藤鹰都不想听见这么生疏的叫法。  
随着相处越多他就越欣赏这个孩子，够冷静、有大局观、直觉还向来很准，想到在学校有她跟着哈利都能让他一下放心许多，但是她自己却总是一副面无表情的德行，完全看不出她想要什么……错失魁地奇世界杯不见她失落，唾手可得的火弩箭也死活不肯收，换了别的小孩怕不是早能做梦都笑上好几天。小天狼星偶尔有种诡异的感觉，某些时候她甚至比他显得还要成熟稳重，这样的孩子，邓布利多究竟是怎么教出来的……  
小天狼星很郁闷，他想到自己以前对哈利说可以和他一起住时，哈利双眼几乎都发出光来的惊喜样子，他俩可是同岁啊，什么时候也能在她脸上看到那样的表情呢？  
“跟我来。”  
他把她手里的碗碟夺过来放到一边，拉着她直接就推门往外走，就这么大摇大摆地拽着克莉丝多走向了那辆拉风的摩托车，“——喂！你倒是变形一下再……会被看见的啊！”  
她都吓傻了，但是完全抵不过对方的力气，好在已经是夜幕降临，她甚至没空反应过来那原来是布莱克的摩托车，人就已经不知怎么坐上它的后座了。  
“没关系。”小天狼星在她前面打着发动机，无所谓地说道：“我倒还真不信，现在就算我走在大街上还能有人凭那张照片认出我。”  
的确，他说的一点也没错，除了一直认识他的人，确实很难再把眼前这个高大英俊、举手投足都散发着一股优雅的男人跟通缉令上那个瘦得皮包骨头、头发胡子狼狈纠结在一起的杀人犯联系到一起去了。现在他身上穿的是整洁干净的麻瓜衣服，一个假期下来被喂的气色红润神采奕奕，跟几个月前打人柳那时比仿佛年轻了有十岁，如果说如今他走在麻瓜的大街上，比起警察——更可能吸引的大约是星探和狗仔队。  
“要走了，抓紧。”小天狼星发动了摩托车，克莉丝多瞪眼上上下下在他后背上扫了几圈也没发现抓哪里合适，最后只能小心地攥住一块衣角，在他们驶离这片居民区时，她忽然问：“你……从哪搞的摩托？”  
她都不好意思直接问他从哪偷的，毕竟怎么想在外流浪一年的逃犯也不该拥有这么一辆看着就不便宜的机车，如果是那样的话原主不可能不报警，然后他们还这么光明正大骑着出去兜风，简直明晃晃瞧不起麻瓜警察的智商……  
小天狼星却好像听懂了她的话外之音，哭笑不得扭头过来瞅了她一眼：“想什么呢，这本来就是我的，入狱之前给海格了，不过去年潜入霍格沃茨时发现他好像也并不经常用——灰都积了老厚一层，干脆趁他不在再让我骑一骑，用完会送回去的。”  
“好吧，那你也悠着点——卧槽你在干什么！逆行了！”一辆汽车几乎是擦着他们的膝盖飞驰而过，克莉丝多后脖子汗毛噌地竖起来一层。“给我住手啊老子还年轻不想死啊啊啊———！！！”  
小天狼星发出一阵爽朗的大笑，摩托车如行云流水穿梭在那些铁皮盒子之中，奇怪的是就算差点撞上，车里的那些麻瓜都目不斜视仿佛没看见似的，克莉丝多慢慢反应过来了，摩托车上肯定有隐形或者幻咒装置，混蛋不早告诉她，吓死老子了。  
“好啦，别总板着个脸，小孩子就应该多笑一笑。”  
克莉丝多按着自己的砰砰跳的心口，她对这货的不要命程度又产生了新的认知。笑个屁啊，都快吓尿了好伐！  
此时他们已经远离了市区，正在空荡荡的高速路上行驶着，小天狼星往周围环顾了一下，又一次开口提醒了一句：“抓紧。”克莉丝多原本没放在心上，心想只有他们的高速路上总不会比逆行穿梭在车流里更加惊险了，谁料她的腹部忽然产生了一种坐飞机上升时突然空了一下的感觉，再低头往下一看，已经离地起码二十英尺——她终于知道他为什么让她抓紧了……  
“——！！”  
这不看还好，一看顿时觉得自己的屁股都在往下滑，克莉丝多一瞬间什么都顾不上了，手脚并用八爪鱼似的缠住离她最近的支撑物——条件反射死死抱紧了小天狼星劲瘦的腰，她实在是吓得厉害，胳膊是有多紧就抱多紧，然后明显感觉到男人的后背在挨上她前胸的同时变得僵硬了。  
“对、对不起，太突然了，我只是——”她一个激灵立刻松开他，只用双手抓着对方的肩，但是极度惊吓之下手指完全不听使唤，而且摩托上升过程中整体后仰，她只觉得他上衣的布料在她满是冷汗的手心一点点溜走，然后彻底滑脱——  
“——卧槽救命啊！”  
也就是屁股刚滑下座位半秒不到，眼看她就要掉下去的时候，小天狼星单手抓着车把突然转过身来，用另一条胳膊一把捞住她。  
有那么一瞬间，深灰色的眼里倒映着一双湿润的赤红眼眸，他们的鼻尖几乎都擦到了对方的，他甚至听到了一声女孩极度恐惧下无意识的呜咽。  
实在是太近了，克莉丝多差点以为两人的嘴唇会狗血地碰到一起。她也顾不上什么男女有别的了，惊慌过后立刻手忙脚乱地够着一切她能抓到布莱克身上的地方玩命往上爬，小天狼星也配合着把她往回拽，最后终于让她有惊无险地爬到他前面侧身坐着，拽着他的衣襟心有余悸大口喘气。  
这个位置倒是安全了，小天狼星的双臂就挡在她身体两侧，不仔细看简直像被圈在他怀里一样，克莉丝多甚至嗅到一股清新的薄荷马鞭草味——她家浴室里就摆着这个味的沐浴露，但是她自己用了平时也几乎闻不到，怎么一样的东西在布莱克身上味道就这么明显，还很微妙地产生了一丝变化……调香里甜薄荷的部分明显变得浅淡了，深邃而发苦的成分被更大程度激发出来，比在她身上显得更加成熟而诱惑得多……  
克莉丝多在自己大腿上悄悄猛掐了一把，几乎把眼泪都逼出来的疼痛顿时驱散了那些不该有的莫名悸动，小天狼星看到她眼中噙着泪水却以为她还在害怕，心里暗叹了口气。果然他天生就不知道怎么逗女孩子开心，得，又搞砸了。  
他就这么一路无话地驾驶摩托车飞回了唐人街，小天狼星总是偷偷观察她的表情，把克莉丝多都盯得直不自在：“我没事了，真的。”  
“不过你知道的，麻瓜一般不用这么惊悚的方式散心，要是你感兴趣的话，我们可以试试这个。”  
她不怀好意拿了一张光盘塞进CD机，小天狼星不觉有诈，饶有兴趣跟着她坐到沙发上。开始都是电影正常的展开，直到突然女鬼一张惨白的大脸出现在屏幕上，小天狼星整个人猛地抖了一下，但又极快地反应过来，假装成换姿势给掩盖过去。  
再然后演到了残忍的肢解情节，屏幕上血肉模糊肠子横飞，克莉丝多漠然咔嚓咔嚓嚼着薯片，而小天狼星已经明显坚持不下去了。  
他频频地扭头看她，克莉丝多又过了好一会儿才仿佛刚发现似的，假装无辜地按了暂停键：“怎么了，不舒服？”  
“没有！”小天狼星一秒正襟危坐全力逞强，接着不小心又瞥到屏幕上令人生理不适的画面，他没忍住问：“麻瓜……平时都看这种东西消遣？”  
“嗯，差不多吧。”  
她那副看恐怖片淡定吃零食的模样已经让他信了一大半，且不说小天狼星的内心对麻瓜是如何肃然起敬，他终于忍不住从沙发上站起来用蹩脚的理由躲进了客房里。一想到他今晚多半是辗转反侧难以入眠，克莉丝多的嘴角露出了恶劣的微笑：布莱克，让你用飞车吓唬老子，还治不了你了，就算还指望抱土豪大腿不能直接冲他发脾气，玩阴的还玩不过吗？  
至于她自己——这么些年为了抑制情绪一上来就红眼睛的毛病，她几乎是无所不用其极才勉强到这个跟同龄人一比简直老僧入定般心如止水的境界，区区鬼片，早玩剩下了。  
但是想想最近，她的本事好像反而还下降了——应该说是，自打认识小天狼星之后，她控制不住脾气的次数就越来越多，原本是不到有性命之忧几乎不会眼睛变色，现在却动不动就……靠，该不会是被这货的暴躁给传染了吧。  
果然，第二天小天狼星的眼圈有点发青，克莉丝多注意到他照镜子时都有些不敢往里面看，她心里一边暗笑却又觉得自己好像有点过分，于是她试图转移他的注意力：“那个，再过几天就开学了，你之后有什么打算吗？”  
“不清楚，邓布利多没联系过我……给你添这么多麻烦，我也应该走了。”小天狼星闷闷地扒了一口饭，克莉丝多犹豫了一下，说道：“要不，你就接着住在这里……”  
他有点惊讶抬起头，克莉丝多舔了舔嘴唇继续说：“其实也没有什么麻烦，越狱都是一年多前的事了，麻瓜的忘性都大估计都不记得了，何况你的外表变化那么大，直接去买食物和用品也不会有事……”  
她想了想到包里翻出银行卡，连着他的钥匙一起递给他：“喏，这张卡就相当于麻瓜的古灵阁钥匙，它们是一样的作用，密码我一会儿用纸写下来，记住了之后要销毁，虽然里边没几个钱——总之吃饭还是够的，别嫌少……待会儿找个ATM机教你怎么用。”  
小天狼星深深地看了她一眼，他接过银行卡收了起来：“……好。”  
假期的最后几天，俩人的年龄仿佛颠倒了个，克莉丝多觉得自己跟教儿子一样教他怎么用微波炉、洗衣机，洗衣粉只要放一小勺就够了别TM把半袋子都倒进去……再比如教他英镑的面值，怎么取钱，在超市选东西排队结账……

而且麻瓜人数那么庞大，不像巫师那样几乎人人都互相认识，这么长时间下来他们早就不在乎一年前的逃犯有没有被抓到，就算还记着这件事的也绝对想不到这个长得跟明星似的大帅哥竟然会是被通缉的罪犯，克莉丝多在最后一天领着人形的小天狼星去了华人聚居区，本意是让从前就对她诸多照顾的大家也照应一下他，结果她上来就被王婶给拽到一边，用中文审了半天才给放出来。  
“小莉，这谁啊？！”“呃……那个，就是我那位养狗的同学，然后这是他的教父，来这边玩在我家暂住一阵子。”  
“在你家住！？那能行吗，你一个小姑娘家家的，怎么能让男的随便借住？！什么同学啊也太不靠谱了！”  
此时远在韦斯莱家的哈利突然打了个重重的喷嚏，克莉丝多尴尬地笑了笑：“没事的，反正我明天就去上学了，房子空着也是空着。我同学他教父……以前一直是有钱人，家里有仆人的那种，就是生活技能基本等于零……可能的话，还请您费点心了。”  
“嗨，那都不是事。”王婶大度地甩了甩手，接着用怀疑的眼神扫了小天狼星一眼：“我担心的还是你，你瞧那家伙人模狗样衣冠禽兽的，你可得小心点，等你再假期回来了一定叫他走，可不能跟他单独呆着！”  
“呃……好的好的，您放心。”  
莫名其妙被扣了顶“人模狗样衣冠禽兽”帽子的小天狼星茫然地听着两个人在那嘀嘀咕咕说着他听不懂的语言，那位黄种人的女性充满戒备的目光都把他盯懵了。  
终于该交代完的都差不多了，克莉丝多把猫头鹰泷泽萝拉也留给他方便联系哈利，自己则在九月一日清早拖着箱子去了国王十字车站。

17.  
“克莉丝多，快过来，我们在这里！”  
她在走廊的过道上看见赫敏把上半身从一个包厢里探出来正使劲地挥手，克莉丝多努力从拥挤的人群里赶到那个包厢门口，哈利和罗恩接过她的箱子给抬到行李架上。“嗨，各位，你们都没事真是太好了——魁地奇那件事之后，但是我没有猫头鹰，所以没法送信问情况……”  
“当然没事！”小哈笑着回答，“你呢，邓布利多的任务——等等！”  
他倒吸一口气，忽然急切地抓住她的肩膀：“那你一定知道了，对不对！今年在霍格沃茨要发生的那件事！其他人都知道，只有我们几个不知道的那个！”  
“啊？”克莉丝多一脸懵，她哪有什么老邓的任务，还不是为了掩饰小天狼星在她家这件事瞎掰的，三大天王原本充满期待围着她，结果看她也是云里雾里完全榨不出机密的样子，都很快兴趣缺缺各干各的事去了。  
“……你们知道吗，我爸爸真的考虑过把我送到德姆斯特朗，而不是霍格沃茨，他认识那个学校的校长……”  
他们听着德拉科·马尔福拖着他标志性的长腔从隔间路过，赫敏嗤之以鼻哼了一声：“我倒也希望他赶紧去德姆斯特朗吧，这样我们就不用忍受他了。”  
之后格兰芬多的几个男孩来和他们唠了会儿嗑，罗恩被勾起兴趣，在他们走了之后还一直拉着克莉丝多硬要给她补上魁地奇世界杯的一课，他拿出当时买的威克多尔·克鲁姆小手办给她看，克莉丝多却提不起太大兴趣，她又不追星，重点是这个克鲁姆长得并不是特别帅。  
终于罗恩不得不放弃了，给她一个气呼呼“你们这些肤浅的女生”的眼神。克莉丝多耸了耸肩——对不起，她还真就是个纯粹的颜狗。  
火车到达时下起了倾盆大雨，再加上埋伏在城堡入口的皮皮鬼捣乱，他们终于历尽千辛万苦到达礼堂后一个个都成了落汤鸡，克莉丝多眼巴巴等着面前的盘子里出现食物，分院仪式基本一个字都没听进去。直到总算开饭，她把冻僵的双手捂在一杯热乎乎的南瓜汁上，这才感觉自己稍微活过来了。  
差点没头的尼克在他们吃饭时给他们讲城堡里近期的事，赫敏在得知霍格沃茨有一百多个家养小精灵后就不肯再吃一口东西，哈利和克莉丝多有点尴尬地互相看了一眼，毕竟他俩自打去年就知道这件事，况且那些家养小精灵也特别乐意给他们吃的来着。  
“敢于质疑被所有人承认的真理，赫敏将来是做大事的人。”克莉丝多冠冕堂皇地评价了这么一句，往自己盘子里划拉食物的手却不肯停下。别说赫敏不满责备的眼神，就连后来突然闯入礼堂他们新的黑魔法防御术老师——疯眼汉穆迪的出现同样没能让她停下叉子，更别提邓布利多宣布今年将举行三强争霸赛这件事了。  
“别吃了克莉丝多——你怎么就那么淡定啊！”罗恩恨不得去抢她的刀叉，克莉丝多飞快地把一块布丁往嘴里塞：“啥三强争霸赛，还不是学霸神仙打架……”  
她含糊不清地使劲咽了一口：“雨我无瓜。”  
就在此时，邓布利多洪亮的声音传到这边：“挑选勇士的仪式将在万圣节进行，一位公正的裁判员将决定哪些学生有资格参加比赛，获胜者还可以获得一千加隆的奖金——”  
“……卧槽我来了！在哪报名！”  
“喂……”哈利一言难尽地看着她突然跳起来，但这么做的学生可不止克莉丝多一个，双胞胎的反应比她还要激动，但是老邓很快就一盆冷水泼过来，紧接着就宣布只有十七岁以上的学生才有资格报名，弗雷德和乔治愤怒地表示抗议着。晚餐结束后，他们走在往塔楼的路上，双胞胎窃窃私语地研究要用增龄剂提交申请，他们的阴谋诡计遭到罗恩和赫敏的不苟同，另一个脑袋却突然从弗雷德和乔治中间冒了出来：“大佬们，能带我一个吗？”  
“克莉丝多？”双胞胎惊了一下，接着顺势一边一个搭着她的肩膀不怀好意地笑了：“行啊，就是有个问题——我们俩差四个月就成年了，你的话还不知道需要多少药剂，这个量我们可不好保证，要是你变成个老太太……”  
“给我回来，克莉丝多！”赫敏生气地跺了跺脚，她只能从双胞胎那灰溜溜地回到三大天王身边，“怎么连你都这样，那有多危险你知道吗！”  
“那可是一千加隆啊。”克莉丝多有点委屈地嘟囔着，罗恩无比赞同地复读：“一千加隆啊！”  
而另外两个人明显就对奖金不太感冒，小哈继承了一笔庞大的财产不说，父母都是牙医的赫敏在麻瓜世界也是中产阶层以上的富裕家庭，他俩自然无法理解缺钱是什么样的感觉，这大概是他们第一次因为经济而产生分歧，而克莉丝多和罗恩就明显发出了同样的哀叹。  
到了第二天的草药课上她还惦记着这件事，梦里都是那一千加隆——她甚至认真地研究过了，假如她有办法被选上，三强争霸听起来也像是只拼实战不考课本，她对这方面还真挺有自信的。一千加隆，果然人和人的差别，一千加隆在小哈看来多半也就是个数字，更别提小天狼星了，人家布莱克大少爷估计连多看一眼都懒得，妈的，一千加隆……  
后来连罗恩都释怀了，她却还沉浸于白日梦不可自拔，他们都担心她会不会因此弄出什么心理疾病，赫敏再也不敢凶她了：“好了，克莉丝多，现实一点，就算你再怎么想要那笔钱，终究你还是未成年啊。”  
“赫敏。”克莉丝多把脑袋搁在她肩上，委屈巴巴地说道：“假如有一天你当上了魔法部长而我流落街头，你会愿意包养你不成器的室友吗？”  
“好好好，我愿意我愿意，只要你不惦记三强争霸赛，怎么都行。”赫敏哭笑不得给她顺毛。  
她这么颓废其实还有别的原因——她完全把上学期打算改选修这事给忘在脑后，也就意味着克莉丝多要跟小哈和罗恩一起继续去遭受特里劳妮的摧残，那女人还留了一堆作业……一想到这就是一阵绝望。  
当他们前往礼堂等待开饭的时候，还发生了另一件事，那只马尔福家的小金毛又借机举着报纸来凑近乎——克莉丝多真的老是怀疑他暗恋小哈，结果两边自然而然起了纠纷，马尔福的魔咒差一点就打中哈利，接着另一声砰地巨响过后，疯眼汉穆迪气冲冲地拄着拐杖直奔他们而来，然后路过了他们——他的魔杖指着一只浑身雪白瑟瑟发抖的白鼬，而那里刚才还是德拉科站过的位置。  
的确把马尔福变成白鼬这件事挺令人解恨的，但当穆迪用魔杖令白鼬在半空中不断翻滚尖叫的时候，赫敏就脸上刚开始的解气就逐渐变成了不适，她忍不住退后了半步低声嘟囔：“梅林啊，这也有点过分了……”  
她所说也正是某些人心里所想，正当穆迪指挥着白鼬从十英尺的高空往下摔时，另一道魔咒突然横插进来，在眼看它要狠狠摔在地上之前让白鼬飘在了离地不足两英寸的地方，穆迪那只滴溜溜的假眼睛猛地转过来：“小姐，你在干什么？”  
“——你们在干什么？？”  
麦格教授从另一边的楼梯快步走过来，克莉丝多脑门上已经淌下颗颗汗珠，她从牙缝里艰难地挤出几个字：“教授救命——我——撑不住了——”  
就她那点充其量也就在小孩里算得上出类拔萃的魔咒水平，对上穆迪这种咖位就是多续一秒都感觉要被压制得吐血，好在麦格教授看这场面也已经猜出什么，大惊失色中怀里的书纷纷落在地上，接着她一挥魔杖，白鼬就变回了德拉科·马尔福，他狼狈不堪地坐在地上用恐惧到极点的眼神看着穆迪，然后突然爬起来一溜烟就逃走了。  
然而穆迪根本没在看他，不管是真眼睛还是那只蓝色魔眼，此刻都直勾勾盯着克莉丝多：“你，叫什么名字？”  
她被看得差点倒退一步，穆迪的眼神实在太吓人了，尤其是那只假眼简直像是要把人看穿一样，而且仿佛还带着一丝……惊喜？狂热？  
克莉丝多情不自禁倒退一步，幸好根本不用她回答，麦格教授已经挡到了她面前，她严肃地批评他不许再对学生变形终于把穆迪给烦走之后，才转过来舒了口气：“别担心，史密斯小姐，你刚才的做法是完全正确的。不过让我意外的是你居然有抵抗穆迪教授的魔咒的能力——哪怕只有几秒，对于学生来说也已经是极其出色的表现了。实际上我在意的是……为什么你在我的课上总是连E都拿不到呢？”  
“呃，这个，意外意外，啊哈哈。”克莉丝多擦着冷汗，麦格教授万分无奈地摇了摇头，“去吧，你们几个，去吃饭吧。”  
晚饭的时候罗恩一直用诡异的眼神盯着她，在克莉丝多忍无可忍表示有屁快放之后，他做出了一个类似干呕的动作，不敢置信地说道：“你……该不会是……喜欢马尔福那家伙吧？！”  
“？！”她的饭差点一口喷出来，“罗纳德你放什么屁呢？”  
“呸！你肯定暗恋他！要不然——”  
“暗恋个粑粑！老子只是觉得穆迪的做法让人怪恶心的——连赫敏都那么觉得，难不成她也暗恋马尔福了？！况且我已经后悔了——”她恨恨地捶了一下桌子，压低声音说道：“当时没想起来他是个退休傲罗，要是他见过伏地魔真容的话——没看到穆迪后来看我的那个眼神有多恐怖吗，我现在都后怕……”  
她这么一说问题的严重性顿时上升了不止一个等级，罗恩也不忍心再吐槽她了，小哈手忙脚乱地试图安慰：“不会的不会的，有邓布利多呢，况且你又没做过坏事……”  
她的担忧并不是没有根据的，而且这种压力随着本学期第一节黑魔法防御术越来越近而变得越发明显，直到这门课正式开始：  
“那么，谁来回答一下，哪些是三大不可饶恕——史密斯小姐？”  
果然，老子被针对了！克莉丝多的屁股猛地在座位上弹了一下，她深呼吸一口气站起身，努力拿出自己最纯良无辜的表情：“抱歉教授，我不知道。”  
穆迪虚假地咧嘴笑了笑：“真的吗？原本我还猜测你应该很清楚……不想说算了，韦斯莱先生！”  
“呃……我爸好像说过一个，夺魂咒什么的……”罗恩代替她站了起来，克莉丝多如释重负坐回去，才发觉自己两条腿都是抖的。  
然而这还没完，当介绍到阿瓦达索命咒时，穆迪又冷不丁给她来了个回马枪：“阿瓦达索命咒需要强大的魔法力量作为基础，比如你们拿出魔杖对准我念这个咒，可能我也就会流点鼻血，如果有人想试试的话我并不介意——要试试吗，史密斯小姐？”  
“……”克莉丝多一个哆嗦：“一点也不想，谢谢您。”  
“他点你名的次数比点哈利还要多！”下课之后，罗恩惊恐万分地说道：“我知道了，他肯定是在钓鱼执法！邓布利多会阻止他把你怎么样，但要是你在他课上表现出一丁点对黑魔法的兴趣——克莉丝多，你决对不能上当！”  
“谢谢你了哥们儿，我知道我该怎么做了。”克莉丝多没精打采拖着死鱼似的脚步：“从今往后有他的课我就逃，惹不起老子还躲不起吗……”  
“然后他就可以名正言顺关你禁闭，让你单独去他办公室了。”赫敏冷静地说道，几人纷纷倒吸一口冷气。  
在下一次有关三强争霸赛的消息传出之前日子还是相对挺和谐的，无非是穆迪一次又一次抛下试图引诱克莉丝多使用黑魔法的直钩、赫敏不知从哪抱来一堆解放家养小精灵的徽章并逼着三人入会，再比如被斯内普花式扣分，或者是小哈收到了一封小天狼星的信这类事情。  
“他还是不肯告诉我他在哪里。”哈利有点郁闷地说道：“还叫我以后不要用海德薇给他送信，让我用这他这只……叫什么来着，萝拉？”  
褐色的猫头鹰完全不拿自己当外人地在他的盘子里吃起了烤肉，克莉丝多十指交叉放在下巴前面，深藏功与名。  
直到十月末左右，一张告示的贴出终于打破了这份平静。

三强争霸赛：  
布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的代表将于10月30日星期五傍晚六时到达，届时下午的课程将提前半小时结束。

那天所有的学生都被赶鸭子上架似的弄到校门口迎接客人，他们站到脚都酸了才被允许回到礼堂坐下，但离开饭还远着呢——克莉丝多又一次直勾勾地盯着空荡荡的盘子开始神游，她对别校的学生什么样子并不怎么好奇，大家都是人类，还能差到哪里去。  
而且大概是因为外国友人的到来，这一次的晚餐比以往要丰盛太多，克莉丝多津津有味喝了一碗赫敏强力推荐的法式杂鱼汤，当她准备给自己盛第二碗的时候，一个清脆悦耳的女声在他们背后响起：“请原谅，这盆杂鱼汤你们吃完了吗？”  
那个女生穿着布斯巴顿的蓝色丝绸长袍，她有着像月光一样银白顺滑的长发，一双湛蓝如天际的眼睛和洁白整齐的一口牙齿。罗恩傻乎乎地看着她一句话都说不出，哈利一秒把盘子推给她：“当然，你拿走吧，我们不吃了。”  
布斯巴顿的女生道了谢，小心翼翼地端走了鱼汤，克莉丝多眼巴巴望着她的背影，然后毫不犹豫给了哈利一胳膊肘。  
“嘶，好疼！你干嘛？”“哈利·波特你个见色忘友的王八蛋！还我鱼汤！”“我没有！你看罗恩，那才是见色忘友呢！”  
被点名的罗恩一个激灵回神，他似乎费了好大力气才把眼睛从那个女生身上拽回来，嘶哑着声音说道：“她是个媚娃！”  
“得了吧。”赫敏给他一个白眼：“我可没看见谁像你一样跟白痴似的盯着她！”  
她说的不完全对，大概是之前没注意，接着他们就发现那个女生路过的地方几乎一半的雄性动物看直了眼，有的甚至差点流出口水——这么一比较罗恩还算可以的了，他仍在试图看着她的背影：“那女生可真不一般，霍格沃茨就没有这样的人物……”  
“霍格沃茨的女生也不错。”哈利说这话时眼睛正盯着秋·张，赫敏骄傲地拍了她身边人一下：“哼，那算什么，我们有克莉丝多！”

谢谢你啊赫敏，这大概就是所谓的闺蜜滤镜吧。克莉丝多暗叹着，其实连她自己都在看见那个女生的时候立即甘拜下风了，当然这话不能说出来。  
饭后老邓向他们介绍了本次比赛的裁判员以及选出勇士的火焰杯，然后他在火焰杯的外侧画了一条据说能把十七岁以下的人挡在外面的线。  
自那以后，凡是路过礼堂的人都情不自禁望着火焰杯发愣，并向一切能说得上话的人打听都有谁把名字投进去了。弗雷德和乔治的增龄剂计划失败了，他们俩都长出了雪白的胡子，赫敏得意地对克莉丝多说：“看，现在你该庆幸当时我把你叫回来了吧。”  
“嗯。”克莉丝多漫不经心应付着，其实她正在琢磨另一件事：既然年龄线不能被骗过去，那如果在圈外把纸条飞进去会不会行得通？  
这场闹剧还引来了邓布利多的围观，他幽默地赞赏了双胞胎的胡子是他见过最漂亮的之后，略带警告地扫视了一圈：“我提醒过你们，只有年满十七周岁的学生才可以参加……顺便一说，克莉丝多，你的弹弓掉在地上了，还是把它拿回去吧，我可以告诉你——不管用的，包括漂浮咒。”  
“呃。”她尴尬地跳下凳子捡起那个临时做出来的粗糙弹弓，赫敏责备的眼神跟随了起码她一白天，到了晚上的时候她终于顾不上她了，因为……小哈的名字从火焰杯里喷了出来。  
这他妈就见了鬼了。  
当邓布利多第二次重复“哈利·波特请到这边来”的时候，哈利用求救的眼神看了一圈，赫敏轻轻推了他一下以示催促，克莉丝多反而一把拽住他的胳膊：“不行！你不能去，这里边有诈！”  
她一着急说话声音大了些，整个礼堂的人都在看他们，学生之间响起了交头接耳的杂音，连小哈都被围观得脸越来越红，邓布利多第三遍重复的语气已经很不耐烦了，他只能挣开她的手，脸色白得像纸一样走到教职工那边去。  
“你阻止他没用的，可不是有诈吗——那就是波特的本意啊。”不远处有人用轻蔑的语气这么说，克莉丝多不搭理他们的冷嘲暗讽紧紧皱着眉毛，她忽然拽过哈利留在座位上的书包，在里面掏出隐形衣藏在自己的袍子底下，然后离开座位假装从反方向离开，一走到门口就火速披上隐形衣重返礼堂，紧跟在哈利的后面进了那间勇士专用的房间。  
她站在墙角看着屋里的人们吵得不可开交，一心等待着有机会单独跟老邓说句话，但是自从疯眼汉穆迪进来之后，可能是错觉，她老是觉得他那只魔眼在透过隐形衣盯着她。不过最后她还是如愿待闲杂人等都出去后，一把掀开隐形衣截住邓布利多：“教授！这肯定有人要趁机害哈利！他之前跟我说过他梦到伏地魔和虫尾巴，他们正在策划来学校抓他——八成就是这件事！”  
“你好，克莉丝多。”老邓对她突然出现并没有表现出惊讶，“明显你也在屋里听了全程，就应该知道——哈利并没有其他选择，没有别的事的话，你应该回到格兰芬多塔楼去了。”  
“等一下，我有！”克莉丝多咬了咬牙，厚着脸皮说道，“您能不能给我麻瓜银行卡上打点钱，狗子……你知道我说的是谁，我怕他过不了多久要没饭吃了。”  
“知道了。”不知道是不是她看错，老邓在听见她的请求后，好像有那么一瞬间笑了一下。

18.  
每当三大天王出现分歧的时候，克莉丝多基本都秉承着一个原则——赫敏说的永远是对的。而这次她却破天荒没那么做，她一直跟着罗恩接收他的吐槽，并且在他说累了之后试图劝一劝。  
“行了行了，我都知道。”当她从各种方面一一驳倒“哈利把名字投进火焰杯”这个命题后，罗恩气闷地摆手示意：“我当然知道不是他……”  
“我就只是，不服气——你能明白吗？”  
他这几个朋友，要么是救世主、超强魁地奇找球手，要么就是年级第一的学霸，还有一个身世更加离奇的家伙，而他战斗力一般学习成绩一般，放在家族里也是平平无奇，就算嘴上不说，每次跟这几个人站在一起他都会觉得自己很差劲。  
“净放屁。”克莉丝多在接收了罗恩一堆的苦水后，面无表情在他脑袋上敲了一下：“你忘了一年级的时候，老邓亲口称赞不已的一盘巫师棋是谁下的？去年我被谣言缠身的时候，把那些傻逼揍进校医院的是谁来着？而且赫敏——”  
她差点就把赫敏的少女心事给抖露出来，急忙刹闸换了个话题：“有一种说法叫人的缺点都写在胸口优点写在背上，这样大家看到的都是差劲的自己和优秀的别人，但是你怎么知道就一定没人羡慕你呢？不要谈家境的问题——非要说这个的话，我他妈倒要看看谁能比我穷。”  
她拎出一个空空如也的钱袋抖了抖，两枚铜板可怜兮兮落在手心里，罗恩都看呆了：“你怎么搞的！去年你还没这么穷吧，你赌博去了？！”  
“别问，都是辛酸泪。”克莉丝多深沉地叹了口气，她向来习惯存英镑，需要的时候才换成巫师货币，而银行卡又给了小天狼星，所以现在她可以说是几乎身无分文……“没事，天无绝人之路，反正学校包吃住没什么花钱地方，目测到学期末就能好转了。”——总之还是等老邓打钱。  
她的技术性卖惨一下就转移了罗恩的注意力，他大概是没见过比自己还穷困潦倒的学生，都顾不上生哈利的气了。  
“好了，如果你想通了的话，我们回去吧——你应该能想象到，以后小哈会面对多少糟糕的闲言碎语，尤其是跟斯莱特林一起上课的时候，他需要我们。”  
“不，我不能就这么回去！”罗恩瞪着眼睛摇头道：“刚跟他闹翻就……太没面子了！你先跟着他，如果、如果……”  
他咬了咬牙，一脸别扭地说道：“如果出了什么不好应付的事，你再随时来告诉我。”  
“好，没问题。”克莉丝多很能理解十几岁男孩的傲娇的自尊心，在达成协议成为了罗恩的眼线之后，她回到哈利和赫敏那边，每天的日常都是面对来自四面八方不怀好意的学生，那群家伙也不知从哪搞来了可以在“塞德里克——真正的勇士”和“波特臭大粪”之间来回转换的徽章，他们严重怀疑那是马尔福批量定制的。  
克莉丝多经常在走廊上看到追着克鲁姆或者塞德里克要签名的花痴女生，克鲁姆那耀眼的球星光环就不说了，不得不承认塞德里克·迪戈里一看就是个“长得很像勇士”的男生，乌黑的头发，灰色的眼睛，有时候她甚至怀疑是不是所有黑发灰眼的男人基因里都写了帅这个字——那另一个例子刚在她家住了一个假期。  
某一次，她就很不凑巧地在拐角撞上了这位炙手可热的“第一勇士”，塞德里克本人倒是极其有绅士风度地问她有没有事，但跟在他身后的那些赫奇帕奇可就不能保证个个像他一样有素质了，其中一个眼尖的发现她是“哈利·波特亲卫队”的一员，顿时掏出波特臭大粪的徽章，嘴里不干不净地骂骂咧咧。  
小哈不在周围她也没必要装好人，克莉丝多当场抽出魔杖一个恶咒把那个赫奇帕奇男生的嘴给封了起来，然后在一片混乱中脚底抹油开溜，临走还开了下地图炮嘲讽：  
“第二次了，两年前也是你们这群人咬定哈利害贾斯庭·芬列里，结果呢？当年打的脸不疼了是吧？这就是你们的善良正直？我呸，简直是给赫尔加·赫奇帕奇丢脸，快给纽特·斯卡曼德道歉吧——鬼才信你们是同一个学院出来的。”  
那次她这一波可算吸足了赫奇帕奇的仇恨，甚至当她和小哈同时出现时，他们那愤怒的眼神都会更多落在她身上而不是哈利——某种程度上也挺好的，至少能帮小哈分担走一些心理压力，反正她脸皮厚。  
在本学期第一次探访霍格莫德那天，她和赫敏又获得了新的任务：帮哈利在半夜去见海格，然后再回到格兰芬多公共休息室赴小天狼星的约，日程安排还挺紧的。赫敏负责给穿着隐形衣的小哈开门，克莉丝多则等在那，防止凌晨一点之前还有人逗留在休息室。  
差一分钟一点时，赫敏早就去睡觉了，她百般无聊控制着桌上一摞波特臭大粪的徽章，让它们一个接一个飞进火堆里烧成灰烬，弹到第六个的时候火焰突然“呼”地一下升高不少，克莉丝多手抖了一下，一个徽章正好穿过小天狼星的鼻子打在墙上。  
他的脑袋端端正正立在火焰里，看见她立刻露出了惊讶的表情：“怎么是你，哈利呢？”  
“在这！”哈利突然从一旁掀开隐形衣冒了出来，“抱歉，海格那边耽误了点时间……”  
“那你们好好聊，我去睡觉了。”克莉丝多打了个哈欠站起来往楼上走去，却被小哈忽然叫了句：“等等。”  
“克莉丝多又不是外人，她留下来听听也没关系的吧？”哈利不太确定地征求着小天狼星的意见，对方沉默着没回答，直接被小哈当成了默认。  
可是老子并不想听你们教父子的温馨夜谈啊，我只是想睡觉……克莉丝多无声地呐喊着被哈利拽回来按在沙发上坐好，一下同时获得两个树洞的小哈可算逮着了，他滔滔不绝地从火焰杯喷出他的名字开始讲起，以及丽塔·斯基特那个臭女人在《预言家日报》上的胡编乱造，还有他受到的那些冷嘲热讽，连罗恩都不跟他说话了……  
在他激情演讲期间，克莉丝多跟小天狼星默契地对视一眼，同时莫名地产生了一种儿子在学校受欺负回来吐苦水的即视感。  
“就在刚才，海格带我去看了第一个项目是火龙，我肯定完蛋了。”小哈悲哀地结束了他的讲话，小天狼星等他说完才开口：“先别担心火龙，那些总有办法能对付——我更希望你要提防卡卡洛夫，他是个食死徒。”  
小天狼星讲了不少阿兹卡班的旧事，果然他也偏向于这是伏地魔针对哈利的阴谋。克莉丝多摊了摊手：“没办法了，我找过邓布利多，但是火焰杯里喷出名字的那一刻契约就已经形成了，连老邓都说哈利必须参赛。”  
她其实蛮想问问他老邓到底打钱没有，但是又不能当着哈利的面直接问。  
“是啊。”小哈阴郁地说道：“真是个天衣无缝的计划，不管是谁把我名字投进去，他只要看着火龙把我一脚踩死就好了。”  
“对了，那些火龙，其实有一个简单的办法，你只要——”小天狼星的话刚说到一半，楼梯上方忽然传来了越来越清晰的脚步声，哈利腾地站起来挡在炉火前，匆忙催促：“快走！有人来了！”  
也就是小天狼星的脑袋消失在火里的前零点一秒，罗恩穿着睡衣出现在楼梯口：“你们在干什么？”  
“跟你没关系！”小哈气呼呼地吼道：“你大半夜又来干什么？”  
“我只是担心，不知道你——”罗恩忽然止住话头，他看了一眼哈利身后的克莉丝多，耸了耸肩：“算了，什么都没有，我睡觉去了，你就继续排练你的下一次采访吧。”  
哈利怒火中烧地抄起一个波特臭大粪的徽章朝他砸过去，也不顾上看砸没砸中，他甚至都没转身跟克莉丝多说声晚安之类的，就怒气冲冲故意撞开罗恩上楼进了宿舍。  
“他吃枪药了？”罗恩摸了摸脑门上被徽章砸了一下的红痕，气恼又郁闷地一屁股坐到克莉丝多旁边。“也不能全怪他，毕竟要是你再晚出现几秒钟，小天狼星就能把对付火龙的办法告诉他了。”  
“啊？那我还真不知道，我发誓我不是故意的——能把他叫回来吗？”  
克莉丝多拿着一根烧火棍，小心翼翼地捅着炉火的灰烬：“喂，狗子，你还在吗？”  
但他们等到最后一丝火星熄灭，小天狼星始终没有回应。  
大概是为了补偿，罗恩让猫头鹰给查理寄了封信询问“哪个简单到四年级学生都能掌握的咒语能一击搞定火龙”，可他都不敢肯定查理的回信能来得及——离第一个项目只有几天时间了，别说给远在国外的查理，连直接写信问小天狼星都未必赶趟，大约这也是小哈干脆放弃了给他教父寄信的原因。  
这天早饭时，克莉丝多注意到哈利始终盯着隔壁赫奇帕奇长桌发呆，在她询问第三遍之后小哈才终于被惊醒一样“啊”了一声，然后满脸纠结地搅着自己的麦片小声说道：“我去找海格那天晚上，马克西姆夫人和卡卡洛夫都看见火龙了，也就是说现在估计只有塞德里克不知道比赛内容……”  
“我靠不会吧，你想去告诉他？”克莉丝多都惊呆了，但哈利郑重的表情完全不像玩笑：“我得告诉他，要不然太不公平了。”  
“哈利，你是我偶像。”她拍着他的肩膀说道：“扪心自问，我可做不到这种地步。”  
“谢啦。”小哈咧嘴对她笑了笑，“待会儿你和赫敏先去上课吧，我去去就回。”  
“你自己去找迪戈里？”克莉丝多扫了一眼隔壁桌塞德里克·迪戈里周围带着支持他徽章的学生们，她一点都不怀疑只要哈利一靠近，那些人就会第一时间按动徽章让其变成“波特臭大粪”，“别了，我陪你去。”  
哈利对她和塞德里克跟班们发生过的冲突一无所知，他鬼鬼祟祟跟在那些赫奇帕奇后面苦思冥想让塞德里克落单的办法，一没注意自己的同伴居然就大大方方走了出去，隔着半个走廊喊了一嗓子：“喂！迪戈里！”  
哈利：“……”哇靠！  
他顿时头皮都要炸了，克莉丝多迎着整个走廊学生们的注视，目不斜视地就这么走到那群赫奇帕奇跟前：“过来一下，关于三强争霸赛，有人要跟你说点事。”  
“这是陷阱！”一个赫奇帕奇惊恐地叫道：“塞德里克你不能去，她肯定会偷袭你让你没法比赛！”  
“呃，我想我还不至于被四年级的学生打倒。”塞德里克一言难尽地瞅了一眼他的朋友，又瞅瞅面前这个女生：“好吧，但是最好尽快，马上就要上课了。”  
“喏，人领来了，你俩唠吧。”她在塞德里克背上拍了一下，把他推给拐角后偷看了全程呆若木鸡的小哈，后者用了几秒才调整好状态，咳嗽一声飞快地说：“那个，塞德里克，第一个项目是火龙。一共四条，我们每个人一条，要从它们身边顺利通过才能完成任务。”  
“………”这下呆若木鸡的变成这位霍格沃茨大校草了，塞德里克懵逼了一瞬间才消化完这巨大的信息量，他过了好几秒才开口，语气透着几分怀疑：“你……为什么要告诉我？”  
“因为我们哈利有高尚的道德品质。”克莉丝多漠然说道，“反正已经告诉你了爱信不信，信了的话我们也不求什么回报，当然那些该死的徽章能消失就更好了。”  
“那些……唉，我也说过让他们别戴了，但是——”塞德里克苦恼地摸了摸后脑勺，这会儿他看上去对两人已经没什么敌意和戒备了，这时旁边一个本以为没人的教室里传出熟悉的拐杖落地声音，克莉丝多一个激灵，她特么对这声音都快产生PTSD了——  
“波特，跟我过来。”疯眼汉穆迪在他们身后粗声粗气地说，“史密斯、迪戈里，你俩上课去。”  
小哈惊恐万分地被穆迪提溜走了，克莉丝多原地盯了他们一会儿突然抬腿跟了上去，塞德里克惊讶地冲她的后背问了一句：“史密斯——？”  
“要是他被穆迪那个变态变成白鼬，那就都怪你！”克莉丝多抛下这么一句拔腿就追，她一路跟到了黑魔法防御术的办公室门口，刚扶着墙无声喘了几口气，就看见塞德里克正在努力不发出声音地从楼梯上跟了过来。  
你丫来干啥？  
她用口型对他说着，塞德里克却焦急地拼命冲她比比划划：他先指了指自己的一只眼睛，然后做了一个像是什么球体旋转个不停的手势，最后指了指穆迪办公室的门。  
克莉丝多不明所以，塞德里克泄气地叹了一声，突然走过来拉住她的袖子就往回拽，而就在这时候办公室的门开了，她才后知后觉地明白过来塞德里克到底想要告诉她什么：穆迪的魔眼能透视，也就是说想在他门口偷听是不可能的，早在她过来的时候就被发现了……  
克莉丝多伸头往里看了一眼，哈利还好好地坐在穆迪对面，没有受伤也没有被变成白鼬，还没等她松一口气，就听穆迪哼了一声：“这么想听，干脆进来得了——迪戈里，没你的事，你走吧。”  
然而看塞德里克的表情，他大概是真的担心自己一走穆迪就会把这个两个格兰芬多变成两只白鼬，但他也没有理由继续留在这里，只能一步三回头地下楼去了。克莉丝多勉强冷静地走进办公室，穆迪那只假腿在地上敲了一下：“行了，刚说到哪……对，想想你的强项，然后把想办法把它发挥到比赛中去。”  
“呃……魁地奇？但是比赛不能带飞天扫帚……”哈利不太确定地说道，穆迪大声地打断了他，“但是，你可以通过一个简单的咒语，来获取你需要的东西——正好。”  
他那只魔眼在克莉丝多身上滴溜溜地打转：“史密斯、格兰杰，你还有两个擅长魔咒的朋友……万事俱备，好好想想吧，波特。”  
哈利的眼睛一亮，但他没来得及开口，办公室的门又一次开了：  
“穆迪教授？”麦格教授有点紧张地来回看着两个小孩，“又有学生犯错被你抓住了？我说过了你不能随意罚他们，我要把他们带走——”  
“他们没犯错，我也没罚他们。”穆迪冷哼着说道，“跟他们说两句话而已，人你可以领走了。”  
克莉丝多和哈利跟在她身后离开了办公室，麦格教授似乎松了口气：“幸好，我还以为他又把学生变形了……既然你们俩没事的话，赶紧回去上课吧。”  
“您怎么……”克莉丝多的话说了一半，麦格教授已经知道她要问什么了：“哦，是刚刚迪戈里先生急匆匆来告诉我，说穆迪教授把两个学生叫去他办公室，史密斯小姐。”  
“迪戈里那家伙，还算有点良心。”路上她这么说的时候小哈释怀地笑了笑，回到草药温室后，他俩向斯普劳特教授为迟到道了歉，然后立刻赶到赫敏旁边，哈利急切地说道：“你俩一定要帮帮我，我必须在明天下午之前掌握飞来咒。”  
于是从草药课一下课开始他们就陷入了不眠不休的练习，克莉丝多甚至在下午占卜课上发挥演技突然捂着肚子倒在地上，给哈利争取出大半节课“送犯胃病的同学去校医院”实际上则是找个空教室练习魔咒的时间，尽管她不像赫敏那么擅长讲解，倒也聊胜于无。  
最后小哈终于在后半夜天都快亮了的时候真正掌握了飞来咒，学会的第一秒他几乎沾了沙发倒头就睡，就在两个女生犯难怎么把他弄回去的时候，罗恩不知道从哪冒了出来——估计这货偷窥很久了，三个人合力把睡得比猪还死的哈利抬回宿舍。

19.  
在比赛开始前的一上午，哈利的脸色都白得吓人——肯定不只是因为熬夜。午饭的时候，克莉丝多戳了戳都快对眼了的小哈：“嘿，放轻松，听我说。”  
所有人都以为她要安慰或者鼓励一下他，结果克莉丝多扬了扬眉毛，露出一个有点贼兮兮的笑：“小哈，借我点钱行吗？”  
赫敏瞪大眼睛不可思议望着她，哈利用了好几秒才反应过来她在说什么，但他完全不顾上吐槽或别的，直接用微微颤抖的手把整个钱袋都丢给她，克莉丝多笑眯眯地接过：“好嘞，谢谢大佬。”  
下午他们来到观众席上，看四位勇士分别怎么从火龙肚子底下抢走金蛋：塞德里克把一块石头变成一条狗去分散火龙的注意力，但还是受了点伤才拿到蛋；芙蓉用催眠术使火龙昏昏欲睡，但就在她马上得手的时候龙一个呼噜喷出火来烧着了她的裙子，好在有惊无险；克鲁姆直接攻击了火龙的眼睛然后下手（他们似乎听见爱龙人士海格的怒吼），简单粗暴地拿走了金蛋。  
不过论精彩还得属小哈，当他跨上火弩箭的那一刻全场都沸腾了，克莉丝多的耳朵直到比赛后还嗡嗡作响，谁让她站在一群格兰芬多中间。但这完全影响不了她的好心情，她拎着比从哈利那拿来时大了不止一圈的钱袋到医务帐篷里——更令人高兴的是，她还看见小哈和罗恩已经和好了。  
“见者有份，庆祝庆祝。”她给赫敏和罗恩挨个塞了一把钱币，然后把明显比从哈利那借来时多得多的加隆还给他，“来，还你。我把中午你借我的钱全压在弗雷德和乔治那，赌你最快完成，果然没让我失望，老子现在可发达了。”  
“靠！我怎么就没想起来这事！”罗恩懊恼不已揉着脑袋，赫敏嘴上批评赌博却掩不住笑意，小哈笑得是自打火焰杯把他名字喷出来之后最灿烂的一次。  
要说唯一不那么令人愉快的，大概就是突然从树丛里窜出来硬要“写作采访读作瞎掰”哈利的丽塔·斯基特了，克莉丝多一下想起这是跟小天狼星一起听哈利吐苦水时听到那个讨人厌的女记者，于是干脆利落地在对方的爪子碰到哈利之前一巴掌打到一边去，丽塔还要再纠缠她就举起魔杖，女记者就只能灰溜溜地走了。  
“你真不该那样，克莉丝多。”赫敏不赞同地说道，“你忘了她是怎么编排我和哈利的吗，恐怕下一个上报纸的就是你了。”  
但她并不把这种事放在心上，他们一起回到格兰芬多塔楼，那里已经开起了庆祝联欢会，双胞胎第一次公开展示了他们的研究成果，第一个受害者纳威在众目睽睽之下变成了一只大金丝雀。  
“金丝雀蛋奶饼干，七个银西可一块。”他们在人群里大声吆喝着，弗雷德举着盘子过来冲克莉丝多挤眼睛：“哟，第一场比赛赌局的最大赢家，不支持一下庄家的生意吗？”  
“行啊，来一整盒。”克莉丝多慷慨地大手一挥，乔治麻利地把饼干打包给她然后收钱，导致以后的几天里格兰芬多的同学们看见她都是绕着走的——但其实根本没这个必要，因为那盒饼干她早就让萝拉带着送出去了。  
最近小哈又开始郁闷了，准确来说，是在某个周四的变形课后。  
“圣诞舞会！麦格教授说勇士要跳第一支舞！我还得有个舞伴！”他捂着脑袋冲他们哀嚎：“饶了我吧，我宁可再跟火龙斗一次！”  
“那就去啊，你不是喜欢拉文克劳的秋·张吗，去邀请她啊。”克莉丝多说这话时另外三个人瞬间把目光齐刷刷射过来，“……看我干嘛，我去年就发现了好吧，而且小哈表现的那么明显。”  
罗恩幸灾乐祸地笑了，哈利看上去羞愤欲绝，克莉丝多才意识到自己就这么戳穿少男心事好像不太地道，于是咳嗽一声，试图挽救：“总之你放心大胆地去邀请吧，就算最后没成，大不了我给你兜底，肯定不会让你没舞伴就是了。”  
“嘎哈哈哈哈哈！”罗恩已经笑出了鹅叫，小哈幽怨地瞪着她，准确来说是她的身高：“是啊，如果你能把腿砍掉一截，变得比我矮的话。”  
发育好又不是她的错，克莉丝多悄悄翻了翻眼睛，不过也确实，同年级里别说女孩们，男生里都没有需要她仰视的，估计是这个高度的限制就让相当一批男孩望而却步，至今也就几个六七年级的男生尝试约过她，但都被她拒掉了。  
这天她和赫敏一起回到休息室时，在里面发现了仿佛被摄魂怪折磨过似的罗恩和哈利，一问之下这两个货一个邀请了秋·张另一个邀请了芙蓉，还无一例外地被拒了，克莉丝多努力控制着自己不能笑，就看见罗恩望着赫敏，一副恍然大悟的样子：“对啊，赫敏，你也是个女生来着。”  
赫敏：“………”  
克莉丝多：“………”  
哎呀妈呀，这直男发言，要了命了，尬得脑瓜子都疼。  
“走开吧你，罗纳德——我TM都不知道该说你什么好。”她恨铁不成钢白了罗恩一眼，接着匆匆跟在差点被气炸的赫敏身后进了宿舍，看着她把一个枕头狠狠摔在床上，克莉丝多赶紧过去顺毛：“赫敏，心肝宝贝儿，别生气，罗恩就是个沙雕，别搭理他——要不你干脆跟我去吧？”  
她的发言成功暂时转移她的注意力，赫敏一脸问号地看了过来，克莉丝多一脚踢开床边的行李箱，把那套价值不菲的男式礼袍拿出来给她看。  
“天哪。”赫敏惊叹了一声，随后忽然懊恼了起来：“你准备了这个怎么不提前说，早知道我不答应别人，跟你一起去就好了。”  
她的脸红了红，结结巴巴地说道：“威克多尔·克鲁姆来邀请我……我答应了。”  
“克鲁姆，那个球星？也挺好啊，四勇士之一，多有面子，而且他邀请你了，还算他有眼光——比罗恩那个铁憨憨有眼光多了，妈的智障。”  
赫敏总算被她逗笑了，克莉丝多蹲在箱子旁翻了翻，摸出两个小瓶子递给她：“喏，送你。”  
“这是……美发魔药？”她惊讶地查看瓶子上的标签：“这个很贵的啊，我还想着邮购一瓶在舞会那天用，我的天，梅林——”她看见了克莉丝多箱子里整齐的一排小水晶瓶，“你哪弄来这么多？！还有那件礼服……”  
“别担心，我发誓我没裸贷，都是别人送的。”克莉丝多举起双手以示清白，赫敏的眼神却变得犀利了：“送这么贵的东西，绝对是在追求你吧——是谁？”  
“呃，不太好回答，但是你得相信我，绝对跟追求无关……”  
甭管赫敏有没有信她，这件事大概就这么糊弄过去了。在离圣诞节不远的一天，哈利收到了小天狼星的回信——他早在第一个项目刚结束时就迫不及待给他写了厚厚的一沓信，讲述自己是怎么惊现地完成任务。  
  
亲爱的哈利：  
祝贺你穿越了树蜂，那个把你名字投进火焰杯的不管是谁，恐怕现在心里都很不是滋味了。我本来想告诉你使用一种“眼疾咒”对付火龙，因为龙的眼睛是它们最脆弱的地方（克鲁姆就是那么做的，赫敏插嘴道），但你的方法更加巧妙，我十分欣赏。  
但是哈利，不要沾沾自喜，你只完成了一个项目，那个迫使你参加三强争霸赛的人还有很多机会能置你死地。提高警惕——尤其是上次我们谈到那个人在场的时候，随时保持警惕，使自己避免一切麻烦。  
保持联系，我希望你一遇到异常情况就能第一时间告诉我。

“他的语气怎么跟穆迪似的。”小哈不太高兴嘟囔了一句，他正要把信纸往兜里揣，冷不丁又一截信纸展开了，上面还有别的字迹，“等等，还有附言……”  
  
P.S 替我谢谢克莉丝多的礼物，我要好·好·想·想怎么回礼给她。  
  
“你送他什么了？”哈利好奇地问了一句，克莉丝多仰望天花板：“没什么，一盒金丝雀饼干而已。”  
小哈：“……”他无法控制自己去想象小天狼星变成大金丝雀的场景了。  
圣诞节那天她很早就被赫敏摇醒了，克莉丝多睡眼朦胧地顺手抓了一个床边的礼物来拆，然后就被一股刺鼻的气味给彻底弄清醒了——妈的罗恩，居然送她一盒粪蛋，这仇老子记下了！  
哈利送了霍格莫德大礼包一份，包括了蜂蜜公爵和佐科笑话店大部分产品，赫敏送了几根漂亮的发带，克莉丝多觉得她老是想让自己打扮起来去打败芙蓉·德拉库尔……那当然是不可能的。  
每年能收到也就三大天王这些，克莉丝多拆完三个礼物就下床准备去洗漱，结果脚刚落地就踢飞了一个小小的盒子，“赫敏，你的礼物掉我这边来了。”  
“不可能，我的早就拆完了。”赫敏正在例行地用清晨的时间看课本，听见她的话倒是把目光投了过来，克莉丝多怎么都琢磨不出这第四个盒子来自何方神圣，她撕下包装纸，露出一个黑色的丝绸小盒。  
打开盒子，一枚晶石吊坠静静躺在天鹅绒的内衬上，在清晨的阳光下流转出醉人的酒红色光晕。  
肉眼完全看不出絮状物和冰裂纹，颜色鲜艳通透，就算是外行人一看都知道一定是顶尖的品级。  
就……很贵，总之她绝对还不起礼的那种。  
“啧……这可真是，够用心了啊。”赫敏不知什么时候凑了过来，捡起她拆包时掉落的卡片，看了一眼顿时露出深不可测的微笑，克莉丝多还处于“哪个钱太多烧的脑子不正常的送老子这么贵东西这可咋整”的懵逼状态，冷不丁一张纸片落在她膝盖上。  
她看了一眼上边的署名，顿时“霍”地站起来，把赫敏给吓了一跳，她拿着盒子就往外走，“克莉丝多，你要去哪？”  
“找哈利！叫他找机会帮我还回去——这么一看就贵的要死的玩意，老子能收吗？！这不是玩我呢吗？”  
“恰恰相反，要是你不想搞得人尽皆知的话——我觉得最好别让哈利他们知道你收到小天狼星这样的礼物。”赫敏冷静地把她硬拽回来，拿过盒子在她眼前晃了晃，“你看好了，这是水晶，克莉丝多……而且你没觉得，它跟你某些时候眼睛的颜色简直一模一样吗？明显只为你一个人这么有心的礼物，还回去实在太伤人家的心了。”  
“呃。”克莉丝多一脸痛苦停下脚步，赫敏嘴角浮现了暧昧而幸灾乐祸的笑容，“这下好了，我总算知道你的美发魔药从哪里来的了。”  
这人脑子里到底在想啥啊！她在心里大声哭嚎，一盒金丝雀饼干居然换来这么昂贵个玩意，TM是饼干太好吃了还是金丝雀太好看了咋地！  
她最终还是听从赫敏的，没傻乎乎大张旗鼓地去找哈利或者直接叫萝拉把吊坠送回去，但也没敢拿出来往脖子上挂，而是深深地塞进行李箱藏起来，仿佛只要那个小黑盒子出现在视线里，她都觉得烫得慌。

20.  
看来这场圣诞舞会她八成是要孤家寡人了，不过好在四年级以上就算没有舞伴也可以入场，倒不至于白白浪费了那件礼服。  
圣诞当天的下午已经很少有学生在外面晃悠，估计都回了宿舍早早开始打扮自己，即使有也都是小豆丁似的三年级以下的孩子，克莉丝多在走廊上漫无目的溜达时差点被两个冒失的男孩撞倒，她皱眉蜷了一下被踩得生疼的脚趾头，然后又往前走了一段距离，忽然看见了一大团淡金色的东西。  
她眯了眯眼睛，才发现那是个背对她站在走廊里的女孩子，而她看见那一大团东西则是对方有点乱蓬蓬的长头发——发量跟赫敏有的一拼，令人羡慕。  
“你好？”  
可能是那个女孩的给人的感觉太与众不同，她破天荒主动和对方打了招呼，女孩并没有回头，克莉丝多却听见了一个轻飘飘的声音从那里响起：“你好。”  
“呃。”克莉丝多只能快走几步绕到她前面，接着从领带的颜色分辨出她是一个拉文克劳的学生，那淡金色的头发和灰色的眼睛以及苍白的肤色让她差点以为自己看见一个女版的德拉科·马尔福……但也只是瞳色和发色有点相近而已，且不说仔细看看这个女孩其实还有几绺棕色的发丝夹杂在浅金色里，而且他们的气质完全是两个极端——马尔福那傲娇的小少爷永远是存在感极高而尖锐的，这个女孩却像雾一样飘忽而朦胧，再比如克莉丝多都已经站在了她的面前，她的眼神却还是未曾聚焦地望着前方。  
女孩长得并不丑，但是身上挂着一堆奇奇怪怪的装饰彻底分散了别人本想打量她容貌的眼光：用黄油啤酒瓶木塞穿成的长项链，两个扎眼的小萝卜耳坠，头上还顶着一副古怪的巨型花边眼镜，克莉丝多毫不怀疑，她要是让眼镜落下来就能盖住她起码三分之二的脸并让她看起来像一只大猫头鹰。  
她的脚趾头还疼的厉害，克莉丝多忍不住低头看了一眼。尽管她并不能隔着鞋子看到自己的脚趾盖究竟有没有裂开，却意外地看见了另一双从袍子下面伸出来赤裸的脚：“那个……你怎么不穿鞋？”  
“嗯，它们趁我不住注意的时候就不见了，大概是蝻钩干的吧。”女孩用满不在乎的语气说着，就好像在谈论与自己完全无关的事。克莉丝多看着她被冰凉的大理石地面冻得发红的脚面，脑海里却突然回想起那两个挂着不怀好意笑容撞上她的男孩，当时她依稀看到他们拿着什么东西……  
刚想到这，她立刻抽出魔杖指向自己过来走廊的方向：“——鞋子飞来！”  
远远听到有男孩受到惊吓的尖叫响起，然后两只鞋像导弹一样从长廊那头呼地飞过来落在她手上，克莉丝多把鞋放在地上：“穿上吧。”  
“谢谢。”女孩还是一脸事不关己的淡漠模样，克莉丝多头一次见到比她还面瘫的小孩，而且不像她经常表面正常心里骂娘，这个女孩子才是真正表里如一的淡定从容。在对方蹲下系鞋带的功夫，她终于彻底破功叹了口气，主动向她伸出一只手。  
七点五十，距离圣诞舞会开始还有十分钟。门厅里挤满了学生，而且总算不是黑压压的一片了——他们都穿着各式颜色的礼袍，有的在静静等待礼堂大门打开，有的还在人群里伸长脖子寻找舞伴。哈利有点心不在焉地四处看着，他还在意着秋·张会和塞德里克一起来舞会这件事，他的目光漫无目的扫过人群，他看见了芙蓉·德拉库尔和拉文克劳魁地奇学院队的队长罗杰·戴维斯，克鲁姆领着一位穿蓝色裙子陌生的漂亮姑娘，但那女孩给他一种莫名眼熟的感觉……他看见马尔福和潘西·帕金森，马尔福那家伙穿的跟个麻瓜牧师似的……然后他还看见了——  
“！！”  
哈利猛地倒退一步，差点一脚踩上帕瓦蒂的裙子——他TM是瞎了还是疯了，自己居然在霍格沃茨的圣诞舞会上看见了伏地魔！！  
严格来说，是日记本里的汤姆·里德尔——反正没区别啊！魔杖呢！他魔杖呢——糟了，他的魔杖根本没带出来……卧槽完犊子了！！  
他下意识想冲自己的舞伴喊一声快逃——无辜的人被他牵连的可能越少越好，却发现帕瓦蒂正用一种极为灼热的眼神望着那个令他汗毛根根竖起的少年，而且不只是她，几乎半个大厅的女孩子都在偷偷地看着“里德尔”，窃窃私语地讨论这位半路空降的帅哥究竟来自布斯巴顿还是德姆斯特朗，霍格沃茨有这号人吗……  
哈利听见帕瓦蒂抽着冷气的叹息：“梅林，原来克莉丝多还有个哥哥，藏得够深啊，以前都没发现过的……”  
……克莉丝多？小哈突然冷静下来了，他终于慢半拍反应过来大概是怎么回事，再定睛一看果然啼笑皆非——哪有什么汤姆·里德尔，那特么不就是他女扮男装的好朋友吗？！  
很神奇的是，同样都是那张脸，作为男生他看一眼心都凉了半截，作为女孩就成了令人安心与信赖的存在。不过仔细看看还是有差别的——尽管克莉丝多就足够高了，但跟日记本里的里德尔相比还是略逊一筹，五官也更加柔和一点，但不得不承认，这副皮相无论是男是女都得天独厚的让人羡慕：是女性便是自带三分英气，是男性却就显得有点妖孽了——乌黑的短发、漆黑如同深潭一般的眼睛、挺拔的鼻梁，略带病态的苍白皮肤，包裹在纯黑色礼服下的修长身躯，就像是暗夜里的吸血鬼一样——当然不是巫师所知的那些令人倒胃口的生物，而是麻瓜文学作品中描写的那种，会和纯洁善良的少女相爱的俊美血族……  
说到少女，哈利注意到克莉丝多居然还带了一个女伴，女孩有着淡金色夹杂棕色的头发和浅灰色的眼睛，穿着银白色的裙子，那颜色让哈利想起他的守护神。站在类似里德尔这种神仙颜值的身边，她倒也没沦为背景板，一个暗沉而妖冶，另一个明亮而空灵，“男方”的一身黑反而衬得她浑身像月亮一样散发着迷蒙的微光，再加上那飘忽朦胧的眼神，倒跟个不食人间烟火的仙子似的。  
看着自己的朋友吸引走了绝大多数女生的目光，小哈居然觉得莫名的解气：这下待会儿全场最帅的男生是不是塞德里克可就是个未知数了，再怎么也能跟迪戈里那家伙打个平分秋色——连芙蓉都偷看了她好几次，不愧是好朋友，克莉丝多你太棒了！  
还没等他从熟悉的女生突然变成帅比的震惊中彻底回神，哈利就迎来了今天的第二次三观震撼——四勇士和他们的舞伴被麦格教授叫过去聚在一起，离得近了他终于发现他为什么看克鲁姆的舞伴那么眼熟了，能不眼熟吗，那特么就是赫敏啊！  
但跟另一个不同，周围的人们并没有用像看克莉丝多那样惊艳的目光看赫敏（估计是还有相当一部分人根本没认出来那个帅哥是谁），帕瓦蒂的眼神甚至带了一丝敌意，而这种敌意在看见赫敏和那个“谜之帅哥”互相热情地打了招呼之后终于达到了顶峰——而克莉丝多那边也没好到哪去，克鲁姆瞪她的表情仿佛恨不得在这个“不知从哪冒出来的小白脸”身上扎几个洞。  
这场面，真是要多混乱有多混乱……世人皆醉我独醒的小哈深沉地摇了摇头。  
“哟，罗恩。”勇士和他们的舞伴要和教师及评委们坐在同一桌，克莉丝多牵着她舞伴的手坐到罗恩边上，后者瞪着她起码有十秒才回过神来：“我、我靠！你是克莉丝多？！你你你怎么连头发都剪了！？”  
“……大哥，咱能不能问个像正常巫师会问的问题，当然是暂时变出来的好吧。”克莉丝多瞥了他一眼，然后侧身介绍她领来的女孩：“这位是卢娜·洛夫古德，拉文克劳三年级。”  
“噢。”罗恩的舞伴帕德玛没控制住露出一个古怪的表情，她也是拉文克劳学院的，克莉丝多对卢娜在同学里不受待见这事早有了解，于是根本没搭理她，卢娜把她那雾蒙蒙的眼神投到罗恩脸上——尽管那其实更像在透过他的脸看他背后的墙，“你好，罗恩，我看到你周围有很多骚扰虻。”  
“我周围……什么？”  
罗恩一脸懵，克莉丝多已经领教过她神奇的话题插入能力在一旁憋着笑，卢娜从他的脸上慢慢移开目光，就像是有一根看不见的线似的顺了过去：“它们缠着你的原因是……她。”  
她的脸正对着赫敏，罗恩的耳朵瞬间变成了他头发的颜色，克莉丝多终于忍不住偷笑出声。  
当四勇士和舞伴们开舞的时候，他突然拉住她的袖子偷偷问：“你真的要跟这么个疯……咳，奇怪的女生跳舞？”  
“不啊，卢娜不喜欢跳舞，她说比起跳更喜欢在外面看他们。”  
于是当人们纷纷进入舞池的时候，有四个人在远远的外围坐成一排跟看电视节目似的瞅他们，包括死死盯着赫敏，一杯接一杯借酒浇愁（黄油啤酒）的罗恩、时不时瞪他一眼，一脸怨气的帕德玛，仿佛灵魂出窍一样进行人类行为观察的卢娜，以及饶有兴趣看着舞池中央的克莉丝多。  
但他们并没有孤单多久，第一支舞刚结束，小哈就从人群里逃难一样嗖地蹿了出来一屁股坐到罗恩旁边，表情看上去比刚跟树蜂斗完还惊悚。佩蒂尔姐妹一左一右在这两个男孩身边，时不时向他们投去被冷落而生气的白眼，帕德玛突然一声不吭起来就走，罗恩对此毫无反应。  
帕瓦蒂大概还看在大家都是格兰芬多的份上努力忍耐，克莉丝多观察着气氛叹了口气，她忽然站到她面前，微微倾身伸出一只手：“帕瓦蒂，愿意和我跳支舞吗？”  
她极其敬业地连声音都伪装过，帕瓦蒂盯她脸的时间并不比罗恩更短才认出，接着高兴地站起来把手放在她手里：“克莉丝多！我刚才还以为你有个孪生哥哥什么的……当然愿意，我们走吧！”  
哈利跟见鬼了似的看着她就这么拐走了他的舞伴，他羞愧地发觉自己舞步居然还不如一个女生跳男步来得熟练，刚才开舞完全是帕瓦蒂像指挥马戏团动物一样牵着他，现在那两人舞技基本势均力敌，女方活泼奔放男方典雅温和，而且他觉得克莉丝多邀请帕瓦蒂时的某些小动作总有那么一种既视感，让他产生好像看见了小天狼星的错觉——  
哈利突然觉得哪里不对，说起来，她是从哪学来那套贵族公子哥儿似的作派的？  
把帕瓦蒂哄的开开心心走了之后，克莉丝多却没能第一时间回到卢娜他们身边，她被芙蓉给截住了——在众多男性艳羡嫉恨的眼神之下，于情于理她都没法拒绝，只能搂着这位全场当之无愧最美的姑娘溜回舞池，当芙蓉询问她名字的时候克莉丝多愣了愣，然后灵机一动：“詹姆斯·麦卡沃伊。”  
当然也可以是迈克尔·法斯宾德，或者本尼迪克特·康伯巴奇啥的，多种款式任君选择啰。  
无缝衔接连战两场下来她已经觉得有点疲惫，在硬撑起完美无缺绅士微笑送走芙蓉之后，又一个声音在克莉丝多背后响起：“史密斯？”  
不是吧还来？！饶了老子吧真的一滴都没有了……她强打精神扭过头去，正对上塞德里克略带惊讶的脸，他身边那位就是小哈心心念念的秋·张……克莉丝多一秒站直身体，咳，待老子帮哈利刺探一下敌情——  
“嗨，迪戈里。”她假装很熟地凑过去拍了拍塞德里克的肩，然后不等他说什么便故作惊叹望着秋·张说道：“你的舞伴真美！是我今晚见过最好看的女孩子！你是中国人吧？你身上这是改良旗袍，对吗？太漂亮了——”  
“呃，谢、谢谢。”秋被她一套彩虹屁夸得云里雾里的，塞德里克也有点懵，正当她准备顺势邀请秋去跳个舞顺便套套话但还没来得及实施的时候，塞德里克却先一步有了动作，一把拦住她伸出的咸猪手：“秋，在这里等我一会儿，我跟史密斯说几句话。”  
就这样，克莉丝多连美人的小手还没摸到就被塞德里克给拽到一边，他环顾了一圈确认附近没人会听到后，才压低声音说道：“火龙的事，一直没机会谢谢你和哈利……我欠他一份人情，拜托你替我告诉他，要在洗澡的时候去解金蛋的谜题——可以用级长的盥洗室，那里不会被打扰，口令是新鲜凤梨。”  
“哦。”克莉丝多高高扬起一边的眉毛，塞德里克露出一个真诚的微笑，也学她之前的样子拍拍她的肩膀，接着就回去找秋·张了。  
等她总算重获自由之身回到座位那边，却不管是哈利罗恩还是卢娜都不见了踪影，克莉丝多坐下歇了一阵子也不见他们出现，她猜测着他们应该已经离开礼堂了便站起来往外走，结果意外地在前厅的走廊上看到一个蹲在地上缩成一团的女孩，那眼熟的泛着紫色微光的蓝裙子——  
“赫敏？！”  
她的嗓音被特殊的魔药男性化了，刚碰到赫敏的手臂时她的爪子还挨了一巴掌，然后赫敏才意识到这道陌生的少年音是属于谁的，她猛地抬起头：“啊！克莉丝多，抱歉，我没反应过来是你……”  
“没事没事。”克莉丝多故作轻松甩了甩被打疼的手背，接着把赫敏从台阶上拽起来：“克鲁姆呢，就这么把你扔在这？哈利和罗恩也不知道这事？”  
“不怪威克多尔，我们很早就分别各自走了，哈利回宿舍了，还有——”她的脸一秒愤怒地涨红了，“别跟我提罗恩·韦斯莱那个、那个——”  
然而乖学生宝宝赫敏似乎搜肠刮肚也找不出一个足够泄愤的词语，克莉丝多友情提示：“憨批？”  
“对！那个憨批——”嘴上虽然在骂，结果赫敏的眼圈却越来越红，眼看泪水就在眼眶里打转着要掉下来，克莉丝多赶紧伸出胳膊抱住她：“好啦好啦，不哭不哭，男人都是二百五，早说了要帮你把那货暴打一顿你还心疼……”  
赫敏的眼妆蹭在她黑色的礼服上明显得要命，但克莉丝多顾不上这些了，这时一群克鲁姆粉丝团满脸仇恨地瞪着她们路过，赫敏抹了抹脸站直身体，努力勉强地开玩笑道：“完了，这下我更遭恨了，先当克鲁姆的舞伴，又不知廉耻地勾搭别的男生……要是让丽塔那个女人知道，咱俩绝对要上报纸——话说你也是，我之前都看见你好几次了，这又是帕瓦蒂又是芙蓉的，左右逢源啊大帅哥。”  
“噢，可千万别这么说。”克莉丝多夸张地痛心疾首蹙眉：“那都是逢场作戏，亲爱的，你应该知道——我真正爱的永远只有你一个。”  
她浮夸的表演终于逗得赫敏破涕为笑，二人手拉手向格兰芬多塔楼走去。


	3. 21-30

21.  
克莉丝多把塞德里克的话原封不动转告给了小哈，但哈利当时的表情看起来对自己这个“对手”的报答并不是很开心，但她把话带到后就不打算管那么多了——迪戈里说金蛋要在洗澡的时候解密，总不能让她去监督他洗澡吧。同时，哈利和罗恩也分享了他们在舞会上无意探听到的消息，比如卡卡洛夫和斯内普的谈话，再比如海格和马克西姆夫人的半巨人血统。可能有狼人身份的卢平在先，克莉丝多倒觉得这件事并没什么可大惊小怪的，直到圣诞假期之后的第一节保护神奇生物课，几个小孩才意识到哪里不对——比如海格没来上课，一位叫做格拉普兰的教授取代了他；再比如以德拉科·马尔福为首，一看见他们几个过来就兴高采烈发出不怀好意笑声的斯莱特林学生们。  
格拉普兰教授带来了一只独角兽，当女生们都一脸惊艳地围过去时，德拉科踩着趾高气扬的步子朝他们走了过来，把一叠报纸拿出来扬了扬：“怎么了，波特，看你的样子还不知道这些令人激动的消息？”  
小哈面色不善一把夺过报纸，展开第一版就是一张海格的照片，以及大标题“邓布利多的重大失误”。  
本报记者丽塔·斯基特报道，霍格沃茨魔法学校校长，古怪的阿不思·邓布利多一向敢于聘用有争议的教员，今年九月，他聘用了“疯眼汉穆迪”担任黑魔法防御术课程的老师，这项决定令魔法部的许多人大为震惊……不过与邓布利多雇来教授保护神奇生物课的半人半妖相比，疯眼汉就算是认真负责、和蔼亲切的了……鲁伯·海格是一个体格庞大、相貌凶狠的男人，他滥用自己新到手的权力，弄来一连串可怕的动物吓唬他负责照管的学生……《预言家日报》最近又发现证据，海格并不像他一贯伪装的那样是一位血统纯正的巫师，实际上他甚至不是一个血统纯正的人类……  
“哦，所以呢？”尽管一篇的内容还有一多半没看完，但克莉丝多觉得已经没有读下去的必要了，她抬起头来轻飘飘扫了一眼马尔福，“一个想红想到疯的老女人写出来扭曲到她妈都不认识的文章，让我看看是哪些智障在当宝贝一样奉为圣经，甚至都把报纸带到课堂来了？”  
“不，不，史密斯。”德拉科居然没生气，而是装模作样摇了摇手指，充满虚假的悲悯地说道：“放心吧，我是不会对你发火的，毕竟你对波特的爱是那么感天动地——噗嗤，对不起，但我还是劝你看完再说话。”  
这小子在放什么屁呢，克莉丝多微微皱起眉，就在此时哈利忽然拽了转她的袖子，声音有点颤：“克、克莉丝多……”  
她跟着低下头，哈利手里的报纸已经翻到第二版，又是一个字号不亚于头版的加粗标题。

《深沉的爱——救世主挚友的辛酸暗恋之路》  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她跟报纸上自己的照片来了个大眼瞪小眼，她不是没想过自己会遭到丽塔·斯基特的报复，但真没想到会这么快……

格兰芬多四年级的克莉丝多·史密斯小姐始终背负着一个难以启齿的秘密，自从入学以来，她的目光就无时无刻不被哈利·波特身上那耀眼的光芒所吸引……但让她始终无法向他诉说自己爱慕之情的阻碍，不仅仅是因为哈利和赫敏·格兰杰的两情相悦——尽管论美貌她比格兰杰小姐要高上太多，更重要的是，她一直深藏的秘密……实际上，克莉丝多·史密斯“小姐”并非女性，而是一个男扮女装的、货真价实的男生——

“——噗。”她的唾沫星子瞬间喷了一报纸，这段话后还有另外几张会动的照片，正是她在圣诞舞会上男装时被偷拍的。

……长久以来求而不得的暗恋，加上性别导致不可逾越的沟壑早已扭曲了史密斯先生的内心，他变得花心浪荡而毫无底线，仅仅是一次舞会，他就丧心病狂地对无辜女孩们伸出了毒手——不得不承认史密斯在这方面的确天赋异禀，芙蓉·德拉库尔本人以及三位男性勇士的女伴皆沦陷于他玩弄少女心的蛊惑手段下……

又是几张照片，分别是她与帕瓦蒂和芙蓉跳舞的时候、跟秋·张搭话的时候、以及赫敏靠在她肩上擦眼泪的时候。说起来连她都没意识到，自己好像确实无意间把四个妹子给撩了个遍来着……

……当然，史密斯先生心中的朱砂痣始终是哈利·波特，但这并不妨碍他男女通吃的放荡行为，不仅是女伴们，他的魔爪甚至伸到了另一位男性勇士，塞德里克·迪戈里的身上，甚至不顾其伴侣在场，公然向迪戈里发出邀约……正直如赫奇帕奇出身的迪戈里先生也没能抵挡史密斯的诱惑……

附上照片，正是塞德里克把她拉到角落里告诉她金蛋秘密的那一段。

坐拥众多少男少女的爱慕，堪称天之骄子的史密斯，却独独得不到他最深爱哈利·波特的回应，实在令人惋惜——

“……火焰熊熊。”  
突然冒出的火苗差点烫到哈利的手指，他急忙丢掉已经烧了三分之一的报纸，但他完全顾不上责备罪魁祸首，只能小心翼翼地戳了一下她：“呃，克莉丝多，你、你还好吗……”  
“看来史密斯需要你献上一个热情的吻呢，波特。”马尔福身后一群斯莱特林哄堂大笑，“不过我真好奇，史密斯你这么多年上厕所都是怎么解决的，你去男厕还是女厕啊？”  
哈利和罗恩担忧地看着垂头不语的克莉丝多，他们都做好了假如她突然冲上去一定要第一时间拦住她的准备，结果克莉丝多忽然抬起头来，冲德拉科露出一个灿烂的微笑。  
“好奇吗？要不咱们找个没人的地方亲自验验？就怕——掏出来一看比你们谁的都大，那多尴尬啊。”  
“……”  
德拉科得意的笑容一秒僵在脸上，连着那些斯莱特林都懵了：他们又不是真的没有脑子分不清男女，只是不肯放过任何一个羞辱波特和他的朋友们的机会而已，谁能料到都说到这份上了，那个格兰芬多的女生居然没哭着掩面逃走，还丢了个更黄更荤的反击回来……  
“哟，马尔福家的小少爷。”她面带笑容向他走过去，还抛了个媚眼：“你怎么知道老子刚玩腻了迪戈里正想换换新口味，你就着急自己送上来，怎么，迫不及待了？”  
德拉科：“……”  
他竟情不自禁后退了一步，然后大叫着“啊啊啊泥巴种别过来恶心死了”硬撑气势一边回到斯莱特林堆里，但怎么都有种落荒而逃的味道。  
呸，一个能打的都没有。克莉丝多耸了耸肩回头，目光扫过去时连哈利和罗恩都抖了一下。后来赫敏撸够了独角兽回来加入他们，两个男生胆战心惊地给她复述了一遍刚发生的事，赫敏倒表现的并不很震惊，还能假装哀怨地瞥了克莉丝多一眼：“说好了只爱我一个，结果我只是你庞大后宫团之一而已，太伤心了。”  
哈利：“……”  
罗恩：“……”  
现在的女生之间都流行这样吗？  
他们曾以为最欠也就不过马尔福，他们错了。从中午礼堂里不少学生望着克莉丝多那惊恐猎奇的眼神看来——还不如马尔福呢，好歹马尔福的智商还在线，至少没把丽塔·斯基特的鬼话当真，但其他人可就不一定了。  
想她上一次这么出名，还是因为小天狼星闯进格兰芬多公共休息室那次，本就不清白的履历更给脑子里全是黄色废料的吃瓜群众一丝遐想：不愧是霍格沃茨后宫王啊，这魅力，连杀人犯都给收服了，所以那一晚，啧……  
饶是好脾气如克莉丝多也让他们给烦坏了，不管是相信了那篇报道一看见她就露出或鄙视或膜拜表情的，还是根本没信但唯恐天下不乱跟着瞎闹的——这里专门点名弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱，他俩就差把全校学生的名字都做成绿头牌送给她了。终于有一天她在又一次被从身后拍了肩膀时忍无可忍：  
“够了！从今以后哪个再来烦我，当心老子掏出我二十厘米的大（）日得他yp开花高位截瘫——卧槽，迪戈里？！”  
她只当又是弗雷德或者乔治又来逗她，嘴上也没个把门的什么骚话都敢说，结果身后并非哪个红头发的双胞胎之一，而是吓傻了的塞德里克。  
“史、史密斯。”他的下巴过了好几秒才回归正常，琢磨了很久才想起自己要说什么来着：“啊，对了，我是想问你……你没有忘记把金蛋的事告诉哈利吧？我好几次看到他还是愁眉苦脸的，以为他还没解出那个谜题……”  
“我早就转告他了。”克莉丝多揉了揉太阳穴，“但他有没有去过是另一回事……我回去再提醒他一下，谢了。”  
“史密斯！”她刚转身要走，塞德里克却又一次喊住她，他勉强地笑了笑，有点腼腆地说道：“预言家日报那件事……我和秋都明白是那个女记者在胡编乱造，你也不要太放在心上……这种不靠谱的谣言撑一段时间自然就消失了，你……要加油啊。”  
“啊，谢谢。”克莉丝多有点惊讶地看着他，仔细想来这货除了女朋友被小哈暗搓搓地惦记之外——而且说句掏心窝子的话，她并不觉得小哈能把这墙角给成功撬了……他们本就没有什么矛盾，倒不如说塞德里克一直在给他们善意的提示，想到这她忍不住多嘴了句：“就是以后别跟谁都这么暖男行吗，尤其是跟女生……估计你女朋友没少因为这事生气。”  
看塞德里克既困惑又惊讶的表情，她八成是猜对了：“嗨，女孩子嘛就是爱多想，就算你知道你没当中央空调的意图也还是最好尽量注意点，你没那个意思，保不齐别的女生也没有啊，这么简单的道理……啧，秋·张的胸襟真是海阔天空。”  
尽管塞德里克不知道中央空调是什么，但像他这种悟性极高的学霸一秒就懂了她在说什么，他很不适应地把那副人见人爱的校草微笑收回去，努力表现得面无表情一点：“好，我知道了，谢谢你史密斯。”  
后来，她还跟着三大天王去探望了一次海格，跟她一样，海格也被报纸的内容困扰着，乃至更甚——私生活混乱的指控好歹还是比混血巨人的影响轻上一些，他们去的时候邓布利多也在小屋里，好不容易才劝得海格不再那么沮丧。克莉丝多在回去的路上又提了一下金蛋的事，而哈利这次就没那么抗拒，很干脆地就答应自己今晚一定去浴室看看了。  
第二天，小哈挂着两个黑眼圈迫不及待地抓着他们几个分享昨晚发生的事：放进水里会唱歌的金蛋、偷偷溜进斯内普办公室的巴蒂·克劳奇、差点被费尔奇和斯内普抓住结果很险地被穆迪给救了……  
他讲自己在浴室遇到桃金娘的时候，克莉丝多露出了深沉的眼神：所以其实霍格沃茨所有的女生都没意识到——她们最应该讨好的鬼魂就是桃金娘，因为她可能掌握着历代男级长们的三围以及尺寸……  
小哈还无比兴奋地把昨晚的一切写成信给小天狼星寄了过去，直到猫头鹰都飞走了才想起对自己来说当下最重要的事——他要怎么在水下存活一个小时。  
他自己都忘了问，小天狼星的回信自然不可能未卜先知地帮他解惑，他只问了他们下次访问霍格莫德的时间，别的就什么都没有了。他们只能没日没夜地泡图书馆，更要命的是最后一天时罗恩和赫敏还被麦格教授叫走了，克莉丝多还得一边宽慰担心自己向朋友求助这件事东窗事发的小哈“肯定没事的不然我也肯定被带走了”，一边在知识的海洋里不停溺水……  
“我有一个危险的想法……我觉得肯定有某种魔药能做到让人在水下呼吸，要不你把隐形衣借我，我去斯内普办公室摸摸看？”  
“就算有这种药，前提也得是我们知道它叫什么啊。”哈利绝望地把脑袋埋在一本起码有四十斤重的厚书上，此时已经是凌晨两点，距下一个项目开始不足八个小时……  
克莉丝多的精神还感觉不错，毕竟她假期还有时候通宵爆肝游戏，对熬夜还算有经验，当她四点时再抬头发现小哈已经睡死了过去，她叹着气摇了摇头，并没有推醒他。  
她不记得自己是几点终于撑不住倒下的了，只是突然从睡梦中被人硬是一把薅了起来，克莉丝多突然被吓得一身白毛汗还以为地震了，定睛一看面前的原来是哈利的后脑勺，而且还在越跑越远，边跑还扭头喊道：“来不及了我先走了！待会儿见！”  
她不知道自己也睡过去后又发生了什么，但看他的样子应该最终还是找到了在水下呼吸的办法，克莉丝多坐在原地揉了揉眼睛才站起来，接着又发现不远处还有一个家养小精灵在看着跑远的哈利：“你好，是你帮他找到办法的吗？”  
“是的，哈利·波特的朋友！”小精灵尖声答道，“多比把鳃囊草给了哈利·波特，他就可以在水下呼吸，到黑湖里去找到他的韦崽！”  
她好歹去年也跟厨房那么多家养小精灵打交道一阵子，居然很快地明白了他在说什么：原来勇士被夺去的宝物并不是物品，而是活人，那两人被叫去的原因就很明显了，哈利对应的是罗恩，而赫敏估计是作为克鲁姆的宝物被送进湖里。  
“哈利·波特的朋友最好快点也去比赛现场！多比这时候应该在厨房了，再见，女士！”  
叫做多比的小精灵说完“啪”地一声就不见了，克莉丝多把昨晚两人弄出的残局收拾干净也离开了图书馆，当她到达湖边时比赛早已开始了一阵子，所有人都伸长脖子努力从深色的湖水下企图看见什么。没过多久就有一位勇士浮出了水面，是芙蓉——但她并没带着人质，她是在被水下生物袭击后不得不退赛的，又一段时间后，塞德里克带着秋·张从湖面上钻了出来，再然后是克鲁姆和赫敏，然后又过了很久，哈利拽着两个人影费劲地从水里冒出脑袋。  
这傻孩子八成是真以为没人救的人质会死掉，才把属于芙蓉的那个小女孩也给拎了上来……她哭笑不得从庞弗雷夫人那要来几条毯子把小哈和罗恩包成球，后者正惋惜地抱怨她心里想的事：“哈利你个傻瓜，难道你觉得邓布利多会让我们哪个人真的淹死吗？“  
哈利也是一脸懊恼，克莉丝多看了一眼正在和人鱼交谈的邓布利多，她倒不担心小哈的分数会因为多带一个人浪费时间而很低，反倒不如说，老邓还就真吃这一套……  
果然，尽管是最后一个返回的勇士，哈利还是得到了第二名的高分，仅仅比第一的塞德里克少两分而已。现在他们又有了相当长的时间用来放松，直到第三个项目来临。

22.  
就像哈利一路峰回路转的心情一样，三月份的天气已经有了转暖的迹象，六月之前他都不需要烦心什么，直到第三个项目的来临。上次告诉小天狼星他们下一次去霍格莫德时间的字条有了回信，还是短短一片纸和潦草的字迹，没有署名。  
“星期六下午两点到霍格莫德村外道路尽头的栅栏旁。尽量多带点吃的。”  
“他已经在霍格莫德了？！”几个小孩都被吓到了，赫敏来回翻着那张纸，哈利显得十分紧张：“要是他被抓住了……”  
“别那么紧张，他去年都在霍格沃茨上百只摄魂怪的眼皮底下藏住了。”罗恩尽力安慰他，然后又看了一眼字条，“多带点吃的……天，都无法想象他在霍格莫德过的是什么日子。”  
“带吃的，这活我熟。”克莉丝多轻描淡写说道，“这事我干过一年呢。”  
虽然小哈坚持这次一定要亲自给他教父背食物过去，她还是在没告诉三大天王的情况下去了趟厨房，第二天他们如约去了信里的地点，那里已经有一只黑色的大狗在等着他们，它的嘴里叼着一卷报纸。  
“你好，小天狼星。”小哈冲大狗打了声招呼，大黑狗急切地在他的背包附近嗅了嗅，然后一摇尾巴走在他们前面引路。他们穿过一片灌木丛，又爬上一座全是石块的小山，最后领着四个孩子钻进一处隐蔽的山洞，等他们几个艰难地挨个爬进去之后，小天狼星已经变回人形坐在那里了。  
他盯着背包那眼神几乎要发出绿光来，哈利忙不迭打开包把吃的递过去，小天狼星说了声谢谢就忙不迭啃起了鸡腿，小哈看着自己教父毫无形象可言的吃相，心里一阵酸涩。尽管事先想到小天狼星在外逃亡的日子过的不是很好，但他这么狼狈不堪的样子还是让人看了一阵揪心——明明上次在公共休息室用炉火交谈的时候他看上去还那么体面整洁，都是为了他……  
就在哈利懊恼自己果然还是带少了食物时——这也就够最多两顿的，可他总不能天天来霍格莫德送吃的……只见克莉丝多也从肩上拿下来一个背包，然后哗啦啦地倒出一大堆盒装肉罐头。迎着小哈震惊的眼神，她冷静地蹲下把罐头一个一个贴墙排好，然后点了点个数说道：“这样就不担心会腐烂的问题了，省点吃的话，大概够一个星期吧。”  
小天狼星却完全没有表现出惊讶，他早预料到似的点点头：“谢谢。”  
哈利心情复杂地看着那些罐头，果然在喂狗、啊呸，喂小天狼星这件事上，不得不承认还是人家更专业，不愧是喂过一年的，就是有经验。罗恩也用一言难尽的眼神望着她：“尽管很不想说，但在某些时候，克莉丝多，你贤惠得好像我妈妈。”  
“罗纳德，你是不是就那么肯定我不会揍你？”克莉丝多轻飘飘看了他一眼，“说起来小哈和赫敏一个是我求而不得的朱砂痣另一个是我爱妃，怎么，你是想加入来个三缺一吗？”  
“别别，我错了。”罗恩一脸惊悚连连后退，小天狼星差点把南瓜汁一口喷在地上，咳嗽了半天才缓过来，赫敏忽然幽幽道：“是啊，三缺一，这里除了你刚好四个人。”  
小天狼星再次大声咳嗽了起来，哈利仍然在纠结他的教父吃不饱饭这件事：“小天狼星，以后我披着隐形衣来给你送饭吧，走蜂蜜公爵的地道。”  
“没那个必要，哈利，你乖乖呆在城堡里。”他使劲一摆手，但又觉得自己拒绝的太生硬唯恐伤了小哈的心，于是语气委婉了一点，“别那么紧张，其实我过的没你想象那么糟，瞧，我这还剩了饼干……是魔法零食，还没过期呢——要来一块吗？”  
他向哈利递过一个脏兮兮装着饼干的纸盒，克莉丝多只觉得那盒子越看越眼熟，她突然开口：“哈利，等等……”  
然而晚了，小哈绝对不会放过任何一个能跟教父热络的机会，看他那表情就算小天狼星给他一瓶毒药他都会毫不犹豫一口闷——于是一秒不到的功夫，伟大的救世主就在这狭窄的山洞里瞬间变成了一只炸毛的金丝雀。  
克莉丝多惨不忍睹捂住脸，赫敏都惊呆了，罗恩捂着肚子差点笑出猪叫，当哈利的羽毛褪干净之后他自己都憋不住笑了，小天狼星才忍俊不禁一脸恶作剧得逞地拍了拍他的脑袋：“好了，难得见一面，别愁眉苦脸的。”  
活跃了气氛之后，他们才开始进入本次见面的主题——交换情报和猜测动向，小天狼星边啃鸡腿边拿过来一张报纸：“我在霍格莫德把人们不要的报纸都收集起来，尤其这篇，你们先看看。”  
几个小孩依言把脑袋凑到一块开始看报，但没过几秒就互相交换了一个诡异的眼神，小哈怀疑地读道：“深沉的爱，救世主挚友的辛酸暗恋之路——”  
“对不起，拿错了。”小天狼星立刻夺过报纸，换上另一张：“这篇才是，有关巴蒂·克劳奇的。”  
四个小孩：“……”  
哈利狐疑地看着手里克劳奇的报道，这张报纸比起上一张又皱又脏，实际上其他的报纸都跟垃圾一样随便堆在角落——只除了那张“深沉的爱”，它的每一个褶皱都被仔细地展开平铺，再规规矩矩地叠起来。  
拿错报纸的小天狼星就跟没事人似的，他冷静地把那张特殊待遇的报纸收好，然后咳嗽一声开始和他们讨论正经事，包括哈利在世界杯上的见闻、家养小精灵闪闪、以及克劳奇的黑历史之类，但他说到一半又迟疑了，他觉得这几个孩子还是太小，未必能够理解其中的弯弯绕绕，罗恩生气地表示每个大人都是这么糊弄他们的，小天狼星笑了笑：“好吧，那我就试一试……”  
他大概地讲了一下当年残酷的局面，到处都是人们家破人亡，不管巫师还是麻瓜世界都人心惶惶，而就在这种时候凭借一把铁血手腕步步高升的克劳奇，以及就在他功成名就时候突然爆出亲生儿子是食死徒这种丑闻……  
赫敏已经听得发懵了，她小声问：“那克劳奇是不是要替他的儿子开脱？”  
“呃。”没等小天狼星回答，克莉丝多先深沉地插嘴了：“我猜恰恰相反……这么多年过去，他儿子怕是已经烂在阿兹卡班了。”  
几个小孩倒吸一口气，哈利不敢置信地睁圆眼睛：“不可能吧，把自己的儿子交给摄魂怪？怎么可能有这种人？”  
“事实就是如此。”小天狼星点点头，“果然，我一直都觉得——克莉丝多，你的思维方式十分接近一个成年人……还有什么想法？你可以接着说下去。”  
“好吧，那我说了……我觉得克劳奇的做法很蠢。”克莉丝多摸了摸下巴说着，连小天狼星都露出惊讶的神情，她继续说道：“如果我是克劳奇，早在爆出我儿子是食死徒这件事的时候就能想到我的升官路也就到此为止了，即便这种时候大义灭亲也没有什么挽救的余地，与其没了儿子也做不上魔法部长，倒不如尽全力保一个下来……除非还有一种可能，能对外一套让我看起来既铁面无私，对内私下里又有办法保我儿子的命。”  
小天狼星陷入了沉思：“但他应该没这么做……他儿子入狱之后，克劳奇只在他临终前和妻子来看望过他一次，隐形衣骗不了摄魂怪，他那次不可能有机会把他的儿子带出去。”  
他挠了挠下巴上的胡茬，若有所思地说道：“但你这么一说，我好像觉得哪里不对，又说不上是什么地方……这件事先记下了，等你们走后我再好好想想——对了，听说疯眼汉穆迪成了你们的黑魔法防御术教授？”  
“是啊，邓布利多邀请他来监视卡卡洛夫，还有斯内普。”小哈逮到机会就又把他去级长浴室那晚的事给讲了一遍，赫敏反驳他们都冤枉过斯内普一次这次肯定也跟他无关，结果又引起了罗恩的不满。小天狼星有点无奈看着俩小孩不停拌嘴，“现在什么时间了？”  
“三点半。”  
“你们应该回学校了，这期间一定要注意安全，尤其是你，哈利。”小天狼星看着哈利的眼睛严肃道：“我不要你从学校里溜出来看我，定期捎信就可以了……还有，如果写信或者平时提到我，就叫我‘伤风’，好吗？”  
“怎么不叫加藤鹰了呢。”被警告不许离开城堡，小哈有点怨念地低声嘟囔，换来小天狼星在他脑袋上不轻不重地揉了一下。“你们先出去吧，在洞口等我一下，我跟你们一起回霍格莫德，看能不能再偷到几份报纸。”  
三个小孩听话地钻出山洞，克莉丝多没动，等她反应过来发现自己就跟个老妈子上身一样主动收拾起了周围的残局，小天狼星刚要拿起垃圾就看见她行云流水的打扫动作，干脆靠着岩壁也不伸手了，他的目光始终跟着她的身影，最后定格在她脖子上：“那条项链，你不喜欢？”  
“啊？”克莉丝多两手抓着垃圾袋茫然抬头，两秒后才意识到他在说什么：“不是，那个挺好看的，就是我不太习惯脖子上有东西……”  
“哦，好吧。”小天狼星的眼神移开了，他翻了翻口袋递过来一张卡片，“你的银行卡。”  
“你……下个假期不回去了？”克莉丝多也不明白自己为什么要多嘴问一句，而依照的小天狼星性格被问这种事本应感到不耐烦，而他居然还真回答了：“也就是前不久，布莱克的家族魔法提醒我继承了我家的房子……等三强争霸赛结束我就去那里了。”  
然而看起来他一点也不想要什么家族大宅，那表情更像被迫继承了一间多年不打扫的茅厕。  
如果你其实不愿意回去的话，可以继续来找我……这句话克莉丝多的喉咙里来回翻滚了几次，不过终究还是咽了回去。她的眼神瞥到地上一摞报纸的最上面，忍不住说道：“你就不能把那张破玩意给扔了吗？”  
“不能，这可是我的快乐源泉。”小天狼星一脸正直地把那张“深沉的爱”扫到身后，“你知道，我在山洞里呆着也很无聊，实在受不了的时候就看一遍，我今年的所有笑点全靠它了。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
你妈的，布莱克。  
自他们从霍格莫德回来那天起，小哈就把隔天给小天狼星寄食物这件事给坚持了下去，等时间进入五月以后，他就不得不再一次为第三个项目感到焦虑了。在某天的课后，勇士们被集合到魁地奇球场上被告知第三个项目的内容，而哈利回来之后就如数转告给了另外三人：“是迷宫，里面有各种各样的谜题和障碍。”  
“听着有点像魔法石的保护关卡。”赫敏这么说了一句，然后很快对克莉丝多说道：“哦，那是我们一年级的事情——”  
“没关系不用解释，那件事我知道的，毕竟当时你们那么出名。”她摇摇头回答，罗恩的表情忽然变得十分奇怪：“我说，你该不会从一年级起就一直在偷偷注意我们几个，但是不好意思主动来跟我们说话吧？瞧你眉清目秀的，原来还是个傲娇？”  
“你说是就是呗。”克莉丝多瞥他一眼，“你开心就好，男人，你已经成功引起了霍格沃茨后宫王的注意。”  
罗恩：“……”  
成功把罗恩给恶心得一句话说不出之后，他们的话题才总算回到正轨，小哈问她能不能把她以前用过的那些魔咒教给他一些，克莉丝多自然没有拒绝的理由。往后的将近一个月里，他们都在帮助哈利练习昏迷咒、障碍咒以及铁甲咒等这些适应性广的战斗类咒语——但说是练习，实际上也不过是给他当靶子而已。  
连小哈都觉得自己老是来来回回把几个朋友击昏再唤醒太过分了，他提出他们可以还手，结果并没有太大的区别——论实战水平罗恩和赫敏还不如他，而克莉丝多也跟好老师这几个字沾不上边，她这种靠天赋没有经验支撑的根本掌握不好分寸，要么是放水放到跟个活靶子一样，再要么条件反射起来，被打飞的就成了哈利——魔咒熟练度没太提升，反而把小哈的反应速度给练出来了，好歹也算没有一无所获。  
六月二十四日比赛当天的下午，三人在前往魁地奇球场的路上意外地遇到了秋·张，而对方竟然径直向他们走了过来：“史密斯，可以跟我来一趟吗？校长说要找你。”  
老邓？在这种时候？  
克莉丝多有点疑惑，但她还是点头示意，顺便跟罗恩和赫敏打招呼自己稍后就到，接着跟在秋·张身后沿着台阶往上登。只是她在路上越想越觉得哪里不对，老邓要找她有那么多方式，为什么突然偏偏让一个跟她只有一面之缘的拉文克劳来传话，而眼看第三个项目就要开始，秋·张这时候没忙着跟塞德里克缠缠绵绵，反倒有时间给老邓跑腿这件事也比较可疑……  
“迪戈里呢？你不用去给他加油吗？”她试探地问了一句，秋·张却没有答话，恍若未闻地朝着一个方向继续向前走，克莉丝多突然皱起眉，一把按住她的肩：“你等等，这边不是校长室的路，你到底要领我去哪？”  
变故就发生在她的手碰到秋·张的一瞬间，女孩突然就像被抽去了骨头一样瘫软着往地上倒，克莉丝多匆忙抱住她让其缓慢地躺在地上，然后探了探秋·张的呼吸，发现她只是晕过去才松了口气。  
就在她纠结是找塞德里克过来还是直接把秋·张送到医院的功夫，克莉丝多听见背后响起了耳熟的拐杖声，她从来没觉得这声音有这么亲切过：“教授，这里有个学生昏倒了，您——”  
她一扭头，却正好看见穆迪对准了她两眼中间的魔杖尖，她的心一下就沉了下去：“您这是什么意思？难道你觉得是我袭击了这个女生？”  
“这我可说不好。”穆迪喘着粗气用魔杖指着她，他的情绪异常的激动，那只魔眼滴溜溜转个不停，“是啊，这多像是你应该做的事，黑魔王的血脉，斯莱特林的传人，史密斯小姐……”  
“不不不，这种肮脏的麻瓜姓氏，怎么配得上那位大人的……他竟然敢、邓布利多那老混蛋——”  
穆迪的精神状态看起来有点不对劲，说的话也颠三倒四，克莉丝多却还是从他断断续续的只字片语中听出了不对劲，接着脑袋里电光火石一声惊雷，她竟然依稀明白过来了什么：他管老邓叫老混蛋，还称呼伏地魔为那位大人……原来如此，从来都不是斯内普或者卡卡洛夫，多半是眼前这个人把小哈的名字投进火焰杯——  
克莉丝多的手缩到兜里攥紧了魔杖，这一举动令穆迪发出一声不屑的嗤笑：“我承认来自黑魔王的魔咒天赋无人能及，但你该不会以为用那点小聪明就能打败我？瞧瞧你，多少次给了你机会接触三大不可饶恕咒，我们本可以合作的很好，偏偏你被邓布利多带成了一个懦弱的废物……”  
“幸好，这具魔力强大的身体应该还能用得顺手，至少要比那几个绣花枕头的勇士顺手得多……去吧，给哈利·波特扫清奖杯面前的一切障碍——魂魄出窍。”

23.  
一个月来兢兢业业练习魔咒的小哈现在觉得，他好像被这座迷宫给低估了智商。即便每个勇士走的路不一样自然会有难度的区别，但一路上这么畅通无阻的，也太过分了吧……好吧，也不能说是完全畅通无阻，偶尔也有一些小小的障碍，但他完全没有出手的机会，因为……  
哈利忍不住往后瞥了一眼自打他进迷宫就跟在后面的英俊少年，他俩分数一样同时出发，早在第一个岔路口他就商量俩人分别前进，结果塞德里克就跟吃错了药似的死活跟在他屁股后面，并且在每当遇到本就少得可怜的障碍时，还不等他拔出魔杖塞德里克就瞬间出手利落地解决，然后扭头笑着看他——那花一样灿烂的笑脸，要不是对方有女朋友，哈利简直觉得这货怕不是个gay……以前没这样啊，好好一帅哥突然受什么刺激了？  
到现在连魔杖都没拿出来过的哈利表示游戏体验极差，他终于憋不住了：“塞德里克，你到底想干什么？”  
除了念咒之外始终未曾开口的塞德里克还是没有说话，只对他露出一个倾倒众生的微笑，哈利后脖子的汗毛顿时一阵炸，他干脆破罐子破摔停住脚步往墙上一靠，他还就不信，自己不走了塞德里克还能跟他一起停下放弃奖杯怎地？  
结果还真的，塞德里克看他停步也有模有样跟过来也靠在墙上，眼睛还是直勾勾地看着他，盯得哈利简直想给他一个昏迷咒。  
其实最好的选择也许就是击昏他，不费吹灰之力就排除了这场比赛里最强劲的对手，但是这一路上塞德里克一直在保护他（尽管他完全、一点也不想被保护……），哈利的良心完全不允许自己干出这么缺德的事。他突然拔出魔杖指着塞德里克——当然不会真的动手，只是希望能借此让对方不要再跟着他，可塞德里克连惊讶都丝毫全无，被指着也连自己的魔杖都不曾拿出来，就那么笑嘻嘻地看着哈利，终于把哈利给看泄气了：“行吧，你爱咋咋地。”  
他正在犹豫是继续前进还是在这里跟塞德里克耗下去，一声尖利的女性惨叫声突然划破夜空，哈利分辨出那是芙蓉的声音，他顿时意识到这座迷宫里其实还隐藏着无数危机，而他估计是运气爆炸选了一条最安全的路才平安至今，再这么原地不动傻等就未免有作死嫌疑，他只能无奈看了塞德里克再重新迈出脚步，后者乐颠颠地跟上。  
又走了一段距离，他们遇上了斯芬克斯——塞德里克就跟哑巴一样站在那，这次哈利总算有了一展所长的机会，在解开斯芬克斯的谜题之后他们继续前进，终于遇上了有可能是本次迷宫他们见到唯一能称得上致命的东西——一只巨型蜘蛛。  
每到需要战斗的时候塞德里克就跟打了鸡血一样，他快速闪电甩了一套魔咒上去，但并没有太大的作用，哈利仿佛看到电脑游戏里打BOSS时怪物头顶上冒出来的一串“HP-1”。  
趁着塞德里克吸引蜘蛛注意的功夫，小哈稍微往后退了一点冷静地观察战场，然后喊道：“塞德里克，打它的腹部！那里没有甲壳，一起念咒——昏昏倒地！”  
其实他不太确定这个状态很奇怪的塞德里克还能不能听懂人话，但好在他赌赢了，塞德里克还真的配合他的攻击同时向蜘蛛的腹部也打了一道昏迷咒，两道魔咒叠在一起产生了巨大的威力，蜘蛛嘶吼一声用最后的力气向哈利扑来，而他却来不及再念一个铁甲咒了——  
毛茸茸而尖利的黑爪子沾着血滴答滴答落在地上，小哈震惊地看着最后一刻猛地跑过来挡在他面前的塞德里克——他的肩膀被蜘蛛脚给硬豁去一块肉，血跟不要钱一样往外淌。“愈合如初！愈合如初！”  
一个月的魔鬼训练这时候总算发挥了效用，哈利一遍又一遍地念咒努力让对方的伤势尽量减轻一点，而魔咒的效果虽然不足以让消失的血肉立刻长出来，但好歹慢慢地止住血了。  
塞德里克没有道谢，他还是那副沉默是金的样子挣扎着走到奖杯跟前，哈利并没有阻止，他认为再没有比塞德里克更理所应当拿奖杯的了——然而就在他都要抬起手准备为冠军鼓掌时，塞德里克却并没有伸出手，而是又一次回头看着他，然后指指奖杯。  
哈利：“……”等比完赛一定得告诉庞弗雷夫人，给这货好好检查一下脑袋。  
“愣着干嘛，你倒是拿啊！再磨叽一会儿克鲁姆就要过来了！”  
他跑过去推了一下塞德里克的背示意他快拿，结果却被对方反手抓住手腕，带着他的手就硬往奖杯上按。哈利都惊呆了，想也不想也用空着的手抓起塞德里克另一只手逼迫他去碰奖杯，结果两人的手同时碰到发光的杯身，哈利顿时觉得肚脐的位置好像被什么扯了一下，他的双腿不受控制离开地面一阵风驰电掣又狠狠摔在地上，接着塞德里克也一头栽到在他旁边。  
而他爬起来使劲晃了晃脑袋，居然主动说话了：“……小哈？”  
但他的声音听起来很奇怪，本来一口低沉的男生嗓音居然变得有些偏中性的味道，而且不知是不是错觉，哈利好像觉得面前塞德里克在不断地缩水……几秒之后事实就证明了并不是他看错，塞德里克的确在不断变矮，他的肩膀在变窄、头发像是被施了咒语一样噌噌疯长，很快就从短发变成了及腰……  
尽管复方汤剂的效果还没完全褪干净，但哈利已经知道这个人是谁了：叫他哈利或者波特的人都有一大把，唯独会叫他小哈的，可就从来都只有一个——  
“克莉丝多？！你怎么会——”  
而克莉丝多只觉得天旋地转，刚从夺魂咒里挣脱出来的她有太多的话想跟哈利说，她得告诉他穆迪是食死徒，三强争霸赛冠军奖杯是个陷阱……但她浑身都疼得要命，肩膀更是甚至不像自己的一样都麻木了，而就在她努力从大脑尖锐的剧痛清醒过来，正要开口的一刻，一个人影蓦地从不远处闪出：“速速禁锢！”  
这下她也没时间解释了，克莉丝多就跟当年被斯内普偷袭的卢平一样被突然出现的一捆带子给瞬间缠成粽子倒在地上，剧烈的动作让好不容易止血的伤口又一次开裂，疼得她几乎眼前一黑，模糊不清的视野里只能勉强看到袭击她的人正在把哈利捆在墓碑上，而她想喊嘴巴却早就被封住了，只能发出两声连自己都听不太清的“呜呜”。  
她看着那个人弄来一只巨大的坩埚，然后把那个像变异婴儿似的鬼东西放进去——她莫名很期待那东西就这么被活活煮熟，似乎有个声音在告诉她，要是让那玩意成功出来，一切就糟糕了……那人的兜帽在忙碌中不小心滑落，克莉丝多发现那居然是虫尾巴，那么那个恶心的婴儿岂不就是……  
但她什么都做不了，只能跟哈利一样眼睁睁看着小矮星彼得往埚里加入了老汤姆·里德尔的骨灰、他自己的一块肉，以及哈利的血——最后坩埚砰地炸开了，两个孩子惊悚地盯着烟雾中缓缓站起的身影。  
伏地魔复活了。  
黑魔王那双蛇一样细长的眼睛巡视过地面，他首先发现了跟毛毛虫一样努力往哈利那边蠕动的克莉丝多，于是冷笑一声向她走来，魔杖一挑就给她翻了个面，然后饶有兴趣盯着那张跟过去的他无比相似的面容，轻声说道：“我忠心的仆人不止给我带来了哈利·波特，瞧啊，这是谁？我亲爱的小备用品……”  
“说实在的，你来的可太晚了——都怪邓布利多，在我最需要的时候他居然偷走了你，害我这些年甚至没有可以依附的肉身，而如今我却不再需要你了……真是可惜，瞧瞧这漂亮的脸蛋、强大的魔力——”  
伏地魔动了一下魔杖，她嘴上的带子就消失了，他眯着眼睛仔细看着她的脸，啧啧道：“太像了……要不是为了打破那个该死的守护魔咒，比起这种人不像人的身体，果然还是你更合适……毕竟，你曾经可是属于我的一部分——”  
克莉丝多的瞳孔缩了缩，哈利也在竖着耳朵听这边的动静，闻言胃里条件反射地翻滚了一下：什么叫一部分……克莉丝多不是他的孩子吗？还有更合适是什么意思，听起来似乎像是假如没有这具掺了自己的血进去的诡异肉体，伏地魔本来是想要直接用克莉丝多的身体来“替代”……  
他下意识不愿意往下想，伏地魔却不再搭理躺在地上的克莉丝多，他走到虫尾巴面前，在对方泪眼婆娑的诉求中冷酷地按着他的黑魔标记召唤了食死徒。在得到了让伏地魔满意的观众后，他把哈利从墓碑上放了下来，甚至归还了他的魔杖。  
“你学过决斗，是不是，哈利？”他蛇一样的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，他想要在自己的仆人面前，想捏死蚂蚁一样杀死自己这个所谓“命中的宿敌”，以证明伏地魔大人是多么不可战胜，“钻心剜骨！”  
哈利的惨叫顿时划破了夜空，食死徒们像围观耍猴一样发出阵阵刺耳的嘲笑，克莉丝多在地上徒劳地扭动身体，不行这么下去迟早她和哈利都得死……  
突然，她被紧紧捆在身侧的胳膊碰到了一个坚硬冰冷的东西，克莉丝多脑中猛地一颤，她意识到那是什么了——是小天狼星的小刀，从去年就一直静静躺在她校袍的口袋里。她努力挣扎着在层叠的带子下用手去够它，甚至顾不上这样做会使肩膀的伤口恶化成什么样，哪怕疼得随时都要晕厥——他妈的给老子争气点啊！看人家小哈挨了钻心咒还能站着，她绝对不能拖后腿……  
但明显哈利那边的情况也不乐观，伏地魔已经快要厌倦了这种猫捉耗子似的戏耍，他最后藏身的墓碑被砰地炸开，烟雾中蜷缩成一团的哈利颤了颤，接着他突然站了起来，把身体挺得笔直走了出来，两人同时出手——  
“除你武器！”“阿瓦达索命！”  
红光和绿光撞在一起的瞬间，克莉丝多的指尖猛地碰到了冰凉的刀柄。两道魔咒交接的地方迸发出耀眼的金光，将那两人笼罩其中，想要帮忙的食死徒被伏地魔怒吼着喝止，他决不允许自己之外的人杀死哈利，而克莉丝多在拼命用刀刃磨着身上的束带，都不顾上管究竟割的是绳子还是她自己的肉……  
也就是几秒的功夫，那团金光中出现了另一番奇景：一个幽灵似的人形从伏地魔的魔杖尖硬生生钻了出来，那是个拄着拐杖的老头。然后又一个人形出现了，是一整年来不断被预言家日报写着下落不明的伯莎·乔金斯，果然她早就遭了伏地魔的毒手；接着是第三个、第四个……  
这时随着一根带子的断裂，克莉丝多的双脚骤然挣脱了束缚，她毫不犹豫一个翻滚爬起来冲向哈利，她自己也不知道为什么，只是凭着本能这么做——她的本源就是来自于伏地魔，闪回咒那道把食死徒挡在外面，由金色光芒织成的网并没有阻拦她，克莉丝多从背后一把抓住哈利的肩膀，接着冲面前詹姆和莉莉的幻影吼了一嗓子：  
“叔叔阿姨你们好叔叔阿姨再见！奖杯飞来！”  
下一刻，也就是在闪回咒链接断裂的同时，她一手抓着哈利另一只手碰到了三强杯发光的把手，两人在一阵五光十色的旋风中被带离了墓地。  
伏地魔不可置信的怒吼被甩在身后，他们重重地摔在魁地奇球场的在地上，满鼻子都是青草和泥土的味道，小哈整个人都压在她肚子上，克莉丝多差点一口血喷出来。  
震天响的欢呼、以及身上说不清多少的伤都险些令她就地晕厥，她用最后的力气在哈利耳边说道：“快，哭，假装当成我死了——”  
小哈被她突然的要求惊得瞪圆眼睛，但毕竟是刚同生死共患难的两人，哈利尽管疑惑还是选择无条件地相信她，他吸了吸鼻子，努力调动起刚见到父母的幻象就不得不离开他们的悲伤，情绪上来了张嘴就嚎：“不———！！”  
原本喜气洋洋的赛场顿时诡异地寂静了下来，凯旋归来的两位勇士其中一个躺在地上一动不动，而另一个正伏在“他”身上撕心裂肺地恸哭，不好的预感笼罩了每个人的心头，“死了一个学生”这句话很快交头接耳地传遍了整个场地，而既然跪坐着的那个是哈利·波特，那么死了的那个……  
“塞德里克·迪戈里！他死了！”  
阿莫斯·迪戈里跌跌撞撞地跑进场地，之前离得远看不清人的模样，跑过来原本已经心如死灰的他在看见躺在地上那人的模样时，顿时松了一口气——尽管他知道自己这样不道德，但幸好感谢梅林，死的不是他的儿子，虽然她穿着塞德里克的衣服……  
“有人冒名顶替参赛！我的塞德里克去哪了！？”  
人群已经呼啦啦围了上来，克莉丝多没法睁眼，但她从刚才开始就听不到哈利的声音，她一面担心小哈的情况但又不能贸然打破自己“死亡”的局面：这主意是她刚落地就想到的，如果她活着回来，穆迪一定会当场逃走，而她带着伤在混乱中绝对抓不到他，只有知情穆迪真面目的自己死了才不会打草惊蛇……  
她只能压抑着屏息等待，经过小哈那么一顿惊天动地的哭嚎，甚至没人会怀疑来确认一下她是不是还活着，克莉丝多感觉到有人把她的“尸体”抬上担架，在她的脸上盖上白布……终于，等周围的声音寂静到只剩三四个人的脚步声时，她猛地一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，当场“诈尸”的景象让庞弗雷夫人的魔杖一抖，担架“啪”地掉在地上。  
“老邓！穆迪是叛徒！火焰杯他干的！哈利！救救哈利！”  
她摔在地上也不顾上疼，抓着邓布利多的袍子就前言不搭后语一通尖叫，几位教授都像见了鬼一样看着她发疯，只有邓布利多冷静地立即明白了她的意思：“西弗勒斯，米勒娃，跟我去穆迪办公室。波比，把学生带回医院，然后——克莉丝多，如果你想的话，待会儿去我的办公室。”  
说完老邓就走路带风地领着两人飞快地离开，庞弗雷夫人刚从“诈尸”的惊吓中努力平静下来，她一挥魔杖让担架重新飘回半空，好在这次没把盖尸体脸的白布给她盖上了。  
“太混乱了！什么三强争霸赛，一场灾难！”庞弗雷夫人在给她治疗的时候一直在抱怨，“竟然没人检查一下就……一个个都在干什么，差点把好好的学生当成尸体！还有你，即使校长允许，你最好还是住院一宿再——”  
结果她还没说完，克莉丝多就一下跳到地上朝门外跑去：“抱歉了，夫人！”  
割绳子时连带腿上的物理性割伤已经完全愈合，但带着巨蜘蛛毒素的肩部伤势却没那么容易治好，不过好在庞弗雷夫人刚用魔咒减缓了疼痛，才能让她基本恢复行动力往校长室前进。  
邓布利多就站在门口等她，旁边是浑身狼狈但精神看起来还不错的哈利——他们去的正好救下他，而有老邓这尊大神出手，想必穆迪也只有完犊子一个下场。想到这克莉丝多总算松了口气，邓布利多说了口令领着他俩进入办公室，那里面已经站着满脸焦急的小天狼星，他一看见哈利的脸就扑了过来：“哈利，你没事吧？我早就猜到要出这样的事——所以到底发生了什么——克莉丝多？！你为什么也被卷进去了！？”  
老邓向哈利略一点头，小哈便清了清嗓子开始讲述，开始是穆迪办公室里发生的一切，然后倒着讲回墓地里发生的事，连早知道穆迪不是好人的克莉丝多都惊呆了，她从未想到事实会这么复杂，而哈利讲到虫尾巴取了他的血给伏地魔造身体那一段时，终于没忍住补了一句：“我听到伏地魔说克莉丝多是他的……呃，备用品，这到底……”  
还没等邓布利多说话，小天狼星原本把两只手分别压在两个孩子的肩上，闻言他下意识攥了攥拳头，结果就听一声惨叫：“妈的布莱克你是想杀了老子吗？！”  
小天狼星一愣，低头就看见自己满手的血和捂着肩膀缩成一团的克莉丝多，她穿着黑袍子他也没看清，这时候才反应过来自己怕是一把没轻没重抓到了她的伤口上，正在他慌慌张张手忙脚乱不知怎么办才好时，老邓挥了挥手就让凤凰福克斯飞到克莉丝多身边，大鸟慷慨地用眼泪治好了她的肩伤。  
“谢谢凤凰大佬。”她长长地舒了一口气，替被打断的小哈把话问完：“教授，这世界上有什么魔法能让男人生孩子吗？因为听伏地魔的意思，貌似我没有妈，全是他一个人自攻自受搞出来的……”  
“呃。”哈利的嘴角抽了抽，他好像不是这么问的，“我猜，那应该偏向于自我分裂一类……”  
“的确存在一种黑魔法，能够让施术者割下自己的一部分血肉炼化成新的生命体。”邓布利多的表情变得严肃了，“但那种违背自然法则的东西，即使活着也没有灵魂，只是行尸走肉一样的空壳子——”  
“她当然有灵魂！！”说这话的居然是小天狼星，他激动到差点跳起来，要不是刚误伤了克莉丝多怕是他会扑过来抓着她肩膀使劲晃一晃，好像那样就能让“她的灵魂”像铁盒里的玻璃珠一样叮当作响。  
老邓举起一根手指阻止了他继续说下去：“是这样，伏地魔大约也是看中了这一点，才给自己做出了一个备用身体以防可能的失败，但他没有料到的是——那一晚莉莉留在哈利身上的执念会那么深，以致让他重伤到来不及转移到替代品上……而我就在那时候闯了伏地魔的据点，发现了那个没有灵魂的婴儿。”  
克莉丝多两眼无神地望着前方，但邓布利多的话还是一字不漏地传进了耳朵：“一开始如我所料，那个孩子简直就是汤姆·里德尔的翻版，喜怒无常阴晴不定，即使没有灵魂也像个定时炸弹一样随时爆发出魔力给人造成伤害。但是她在几年之后却变得越来越平静稳定，当我再次探查发现，她竟然不知从什么时候起，开始拥有了灵魂——不论它是自行产生还是来自外界，至少从那时候起，她终于是彻头彻尾的‘人’了。”  
“……”  
哈利听得心头无比沉重，他自己虽然父母双亡，但好歹还是作为爱的结晶而诞生，他完全没法想象如果是他被告知自己生来就是个给本体备用的工具，那会是怎样的心情……  
克莉丝多一句话都没说，在场几乎所有人都觉得她是心态过好，只有小天狼星和她接触时间最长，看着她低垂的脑袋隐约觉得不对，他突然蹲下扳过她的脸，随即就对上了一双死人般空洞无神的红眼睛。  
“不，克莉丝多——小家伙，你看着我！”  
他也是破罐子破摔了，咬了咬牙一把将女孩僵硬的身体紧紧抱住，接着对方突然在他怀里打了个颤——她的呼吸又变得急促了，克莉丝多像是刚从梦里醒过来一样哆嗦了一下，她愣愣地望着近在咫尺的深灰色眼睛良久，才眨了眨眼，瞳孔中又恢复了光亮。  
接着她深深吸了一口气，像没事人一样从小天狼星臂弯中退出来，恢复了平常的面瘫若无其事说道：“这就对了，原来我是有丝分裂的，怪不得呢，毕竟根本无法想象伏地魔的性生活是啥样——亏我以前还担心我妈是林黛玉来着。”  
小天狼星听着她独有风格的冷笑话也松了口气，这才是他认识的那个小丫头，有那么一瞬间他真的害怕她会变成别的样子——然而危机刚刚解除，严峻的后续问题就紧跟了上来。  
刚才想都没想就一把抱了上去，现在想想……小天狼星努力转动僵硬的脖子往后看了一眼，果不其然对上哈利若有所思、似乎懂了什么的眼神。  
只有老邓笑眯眯看着这一幕，哎呀，年轻真好。

24.  
听说教授们翻遍学校，才在一个废弃的扫帚柜里发现了被假穆迪袭击后始终昏迷的，真正的塞德里克以及秋·张。不过这些事一时半会儿也不是克莉丝多需要关心的，她和哈利分别在校医院占了两张相邻的床位，中间的过道上趴着小天狼星变成的大黑狗——邓布利多特别允许他来陪着两人静养。  
之前就让克莉丝多给溜了，庞弗雷夫人这次坚决不让他俩轻易出院，俩人躺着无聊只能唠嗑解闷。  
“总体来说已经是不错的结局了，至少谁都没死。”小哈还在对自己又一次把朋友牵扯进伏地魔的事而耿耿于怀，克莉丝多对他挥了挥手手表示没事：“某种程度上，这还得谢谢小巴蒂·克劳奇，要不是他用我顶替了迪戈里去参赛，假如是迪戈里跟你一起被门钥匙送到墓地上会发生什么还真不好说——至少我长得那么像没毁容的伏地魔，大概勾起他对自己曾经盛世美颜的回忆了，才舍不得上来就阿瓦达我。”  
哈利还是闷闷不乐攥着被角，大黑狗轻轻吠了一声以示赞同，克莉丝多扭头看了一眼挂钟：“这么晚了，有事明儿再唠——对了狗子，你确定你要睡地上吗？地面怪凉的，要不……”  
黑狗惊讶地扭头看着她，尾巴不受控制噌一下竖得笔直，小哈已经隐约嗅到了空气中暧昧的酸臭味，结果却听她话音一转：“要不你去小哈床上睡吧。”  
哈利：…………？  
这是什么迷惑行为操作，虽说他不介意把床让出一半给小天狼星，但按理说不应该邀请对方到自己床上来吗，推给他算怎么回事？  
但他俩并没能尽快睡一个好觉，也就是克莉丝多话音刚落，一大群人推开门浩浩荡荡地冲进了校医院：首先是韦斯莱一家和赫敏风一样冲进来围在病床旁，接着是魔法部长福吉和老邓正式决裂——福吉打死都不相信，或者说是不愿意、不敢相信伏地魔已经复活的事实，最后双方闹得不欢而散。接着是阿莫斯·迪戈里像愤怒的公牛一样冲进来嚷嚷他儿子被顶替参赛这件事一定要有人受到惩罚，而他的目标也很明显——要不是大黑狗守着克莉丝多的病床前危险地呲着牙，一副谁敢过来就从谁腿上撕下一块肉的架势，他估计早已经冲过去拎起她的衣服领子冲她吼了。  
小哈气的脸通红，毫不犹豫就吼回去：“我们直接面对了伏地魔！那是克莉丝多给塞德里克挡了一遭！你不感激也就算了，凭什么指责她？！”  
然而迪戈里先生和福吉一样不相信他们，他还是坚决认为这是格兰芬多的阴谋、邓布利多的偏心，他在校医院里大吵大嚷，并当场指着克莉丝多的鼻子放话说一定要让她被开除——罗恩和赫敏联手用了吃奶的力气才勉强拦住狂吠着要扑上去咬他的小天狼星。最后还是老邓一个威压十足的眼神压制住这个本属于儿子的荣耀被剥夺而发狂的老爹，“冷静点，阿莫斯，克莉丝多当时中了夺魂咒，她是无辜的。这些事可以稍后到校长室再详谈，现在请你出去。”  
撵走了迪戈里先生，再把其他闲杂人等也支开后，邓布利多扫了一圈屋里剩下的几个人，对趴在床脚的黑狗说道：现在，我们中的两个人可以互相认识彼此的真面目了。小天狼星，你能不能变回平时的样子？”  
黑狗看了他一眼，一秒不到的功夫就变成了一个高瘦的男人，韦斯莱夫人看见屋里突然出现一个“杀人犯”尖叫一声差点被绊倒，罗恩急忙按住她：“妈！你冷静，这是正常的！”  
斯内普和小天狼星都在用恨不得把其大卸八块的眼神厌恶地看着对方，尽管他们都给老邓个面子意思意思地握了下手，但克莉丝多明显听到那两只手握上时好像有谁的骨头嘎嘣响了一下——当然也有可能都在响。让这两个人冰释前嫌和平相处，老邓你可真是异想天开，她甚至敢发誓，要是有一天小天狼星和斯内普能友好往来了，她就当场生啖粪蛋。  
邓布利多给小天狼星安排了任务，要他连夜出发去联络包括卢平在内的几个人，哈利却看上去一点也不想这么快就跟他分别，小天狼星走到病床边给了他一个拥抱作为告别，转向克莉丝多时他犹豫了一下，接着在她头顶上伸手揉了揉：“要好好的——你们两个都是。”  
斯内普忽然发出一声意味不明的“啧”，小天狼星听到顿时想起什么似的脊背僵硬了一下，随即扭头恶狠狠用警告的眼神瞪了他一眼，这才变回黑狗离开了。  
他们曾以为这混乱的一仗终于结束了，可惜现实很快就在哈利和克莉丝多的脸上各自抽了一大巴掌：自他们到墓地从阎罗殿门前兜了一圈回来起，再加上拜无良记者所赐（这次的署名居然不是丽塔·斯基特了真令人惊讶）他俩一个成了沽名钓誉费尽心机引起众人注意的骗子，另一个则是手段肮脏玷污三强争霸赛的冒名作弊者。  
而收到老邓约谈字条的那一刻起，克莉丝多就依稀察觉到了一丝不妙的味道。  
“教授，你该不会真的要开除我吧？”  
她在坐在校长室不安地拨弄着茶杯，邓布利多把一封信给福克斯衔住寄出去，老人才缓缓开口：“不是开除，但得遗憾地告诉你，我需要给你一个停学处分。”  
好吧，还是顶不住舆论压力不得不给外界个答复，能理解。但克莉丝多还是情不自禁地想着，如果同样的事发生在哈利身上会怎样——老邓绝对不会让他受什么见鬼的处分……果然小哈是块宝，她就是颗草啰。  
她虽然面上一派冷静，实际心渐渐凉了下去，却听邓布利多又说道：“克莉丝多，你还记得当时墓地里那些食死徒吗？”  
“记得，他们中有些人还是魔法部的官员——啊。”她的眼睛蓦地睁大，有些先前被忽略的事情逐渐在脑海里成型，老邓带着笑意望了她一眼：“反应很快，那么就很容易解释了，你和伏地魔之间的关系已经不是秘密，哪怕你发誓是站在哈利这边的，这一点也太容易被不怀好意的人拿来利用。而且如果我猜的不错，明年的霍格沃茨将不太安宁，那个时候你这样敏感的身份暴露在魔法部的监视下——很不明智。”  
“不过，那也不意味着要你独自躲在麻瓜世界，可能要不了多长时间，有人就会去找你了……”  
明白过来老邓的处分并非妥协而是保护，她的心里顿时好受了不少，但直到克莉丝多离开校长室，她都没能琢磨明白他最后那一句究竟是什么意思。  
而在离放假仅剩一天的时候，她在路上被一个意外之中的人拦住了，并不是那些信了报纸来找茬的脑残学生，而是“被顶替”事件的受害者正主。克莉丝多在看见塞德里克的脸时条件反射扭头就走——开玩笑，她这一学期上报纸的次数已经够多了，却被对方抓住硬拽进一间空教室反锁门，还顺手甩了个闭耳塞听咒。  
咋地，这是要单挑？克莉丝多有点紧张地在兜里握住魔杖，眼前这是不论光环只论实力的四勇士最强一位，还是六年级的学霸，真打起来她可没多大把握能赢。而塞德里克神情复杂地看着她良久，突然出乎意料郑重地向她鞠了个躬。  
“首先，为我爸爸那天的无礼向你道歉。”他似乎看出她的戒备，主动把魔杖拿出来放到课桌然后旁边挪了几步，接着说道：“哈利一直跟韦斯莱和格兰杰形影不离，想单独跟他说话太困难了，所以只能——吓到你的话，我感到很抱歉。”  
“然后，史密斯……我还要为你因为我而背负的骂名而道歉，我这几天一直在联系预言家日报的记者，但他们好像没人愿意听听我这个当事人想说什么，只能尽量先跟熟悉的人解释……”塞德里克苦笑着摇摇头，克莉丝多挑了挑眉毛，“废话，真让你爆料把事情反转澄清，他们的奖金还要不要了——啧，话说。”  
她狐疑地瞥了他一眼：“真让人意外，你居然相信我们？”  
“我一直都相信你和哈利。”塞德里克依然是满脸歉意，“那天袭击我的是个男人的声音——穆迪教授一直被人顶替了，是吗？那就能对上了，是那个假冒的穆迪攻击了我和秋，况且秋也说她对比赛那天的事完全没有印象，那应该是夺魂咒……”  
“我只有一点不太确定，史密斯，请你不要生气……”他的语气忽然变得小心翼翼的：“听说，你们遇到了神秘人……是真的？”  
“真的。”克莉丝多瘫着脸漠然道：“真真切切如假包换，拿来纸笔我可以给你现场画一张出来送你贴床头镇宅辟邪，要吗？”  
“还是别了。”塞德里克下意识打了个寒颤，然后换上另一种艰涩的神情，定定地看着她说道：“既然是真的……那么等于我欠了你一条命，史密斯，以后如果你——”  
“停停停，你给我停。”她一脸被膈应到似的后退了几步，皱着眉头说，“别那副跟英勇就义好像老子要说让你暖床这么恶心吧啦条件似的，真想谢我就先好好学习毕业升职加薪当个一把手，到那时候老子自然有一堆事等着求你呢。”  
塞德里克被她一番话弄的一愣一愣的，过了一会儿才反应过味来，顿时弯着眉眼笑开了：“好，我记住了。”  
在往伦敦国王十字车站的火车上，小哈拿出那一千加隆想要分她一半，克莉丝多咽着唾沫老半天，终究还是廉耻心压制了贪婪：“一边去，我拿了叫什么破事，赶紧给老子收回去。”在她还没有改变主意扑到那些金币上面之前。  
“塞德里克不要这钱，你也不要，显得好像我很贪似的。”哈利不太高兴地嘟囔着，这时一个幽幽的声音插进来：“乔治，啧啧，听听啊，这是人说的话吗？”  
“可不是吗，弗雷德，真想告诉他们——不需要的加隆可以捐给有需要的人。”韦斯莱家的双胞胎钻进包厢，阴阳怪气一唱一和地挤兑着俩人，小哈忽然眼睛一亮，好像有了什么主意。  
又一个学年就这么结束了，而且跟别人不同，克莉丝多将迎来一个前所未有漫长的“假期”，她一路都琢磨着这个没有作业也没有开学的假期该怎么消磨，到了家门口习惯性把钥匙往锁眼里一塞——  
转不动。  
克莉丝多：“………”  
这一幕，为什么这么熟悉。  
就跟回应她惊悚的心情似的，大门反锁的锁片从里面“咔哒”一声弹回，然后门一点点打开，露出一张笑得灿烂的脸。小天狼星潇洒地倚着门框顺手把她的行李箱接过，然后笑嘻嘻地说了声：“嗨。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
嗨你个头！不是说好的回去继承家族房产了吗！怎么又是你啊！！！

25.  
她云里雾里地被他领进屋里，小天狼星一手拖着箱子一手拽着她，到了客厅也没有松手的意思，而是径自来到了壁炉前。然后他松开克莉丝多的袖子，从兜里拿出一个小布袋，里面有一些闪光的粉末——尽管她没用过但好歹认识，是飞路粉。  
“格里莫广场12号，记住了？”小天狼星把布袋举到她眼前，再把下巴朝壁炉的方向一抬，克莉丝多狐疑地看了他一眼：“能不能先解释一下？”  
“哦，那里是人口买卖交易所，我要把你卖掉。”他一本正经胡说八道，然后迎着克莉丝多看智障似的眼神，小天狼星咳嗽一声，“好吧，其实是我家祖宅，凤凰社的根据地……凤凰社是由邓布利多组建，专门对抗伏地魔的社团。不要用那么怀疑的眼神看着我，邓布利多知道这件事，别好像我真的要拐卖你似的……去年在你家白吃白喝那么长时间，今年有个地方可以让你免费吃喝、还想住多久就住多久——真的不想来吗？”  
“好吧，信你一次。”克莉丝多抬眼瞅他一下，伸手捏了一撮粉末丢进壁炉，接着站在碧绿色的火焰里喊出格里莫广场12号。  
早知不少洁癖的巫师极其抗拒飞路粉出行，她今天总算知道了原因——克莉丝多艰难地拍着胸口一路咳嗽钻出壁炉，她觉得自己肺里都被炉灰给填满了，没过几秒小天狼星拖着她的行李箱也从壁炉跟出来，尽管一样的灰头土脸，至少他没被呛得眼泪横流，而是刚想起来似的敲了一下手心，很无辜地说道：“应该告诉你喊地址后要屏住呼吸的，哎呀，忘了。”  
克莉丝多被呛得说不出话，只能狠狠斜了他一眼，同时环顾了一下周围：有那么一瞬间，她险些错觉自己回到了霍格沃茨的宿舍——这间卧室到处都是金红色调的搭配，从装饰到被单，简直跟格兰芬多学生宿舍有八分相似——只除了隐约还能在那一大堆格兰芬多配色的旗帜和幔帐遮掩下看到原本银绿的墙纸，以及房间面积更大以及更杂乱而已，霍格沃茨的宿舍每天有家养小精灵收拾，才不会这副被洗劫似的模样。  
墙上贴着几张照片，其中最明显的一张就是四个男孩的合影，而且她都见过：个子最高模样最俊的就是学生时代的小天狼星——他少年时期那股耀眼夺目的张扬劲儿真是让人移不开目光，而且跟温柔沉稳的塞德里克完全是两个类型的帅，她毫不怀疑假如这两人生在同一个年代，霍格沃茨肯定会出现两伙针锋相对天天撕逼的布莱克/迪戈里后援团。  
她费了不少力气才把眼光继续往旁边挪，卢平标志性的温和微笑也能一眼认出，小矮星彼得从十几岁开始就有长得像耗子发展的趋势了，也不知道跟阿尼马格斯有没有关系，而小哈他爸跟小哈几乎是一个模子刻出来的，认不出是谁就怪了。  
她甚至还看见了很多麻瓜海报，克莉丝多瞅着几张摩托车图片，接着似笑非笑伸手摸了一下另一张比基尼女孩火辣的细腰：“嚯。”  
“嗯哼。”小天狼星倒十分坦然，甚至无所谓耸了耸肩。他脸上却没有一丁点被人看见乱七八糟的房间而不好意思的感觉，既然房间主人自己都脸皮这么厚，她也没必要假装矜持，克莉丝多也很不拿自己当外人地放肆打量起屋里的细节：这间卧室看上去简直像八百年没人长住过，而且明显有人回来入住也是匆匆将就，屋里基本只有那张睡觉的床是最干净的了。  
看到这里，克莉丝多终于忍不住问出了她最在意的问题：“布莱克，你家有接电线吗？”没电线就没插头，就不能用吸尘器，而且看卧室就这么宽面积整个房子还不知有多大，这要是只能用手打扫，她怕是要就地自闭。  
好像她还曾志愿毕业到布莱克家当长工来着，对不起老子有点后悔了。  
“电线？”小天狼星嗤笑一声：“我家除了我都看麻瓜像看没进化的猿人一样，你说呢？”不过当他看到克莉丝多绝望地闭上眼睛时，还是忍不住缓和了语气：“放心，不用你动手，在这里我能用魔咒，况且还有——”  
他突然提高声音：“克利切！”  
话音刚落空气里就响起“啪”地一声，一个家养小精灵凭空出现在两人面前，克莉丝多从来没见过这么丧的家养小精灵，跟他一比较多比都称得上眉清目秀，她估计着这个克利切在小精灵里也的算是个老头子，他浑身的皮肤都起皱往下耷拉着，除了腰间围着一条破布之外几乎一丝不挂，两只耳朵里冒出一大丛白绒绒的毛。  
“少爷在召唤克利切，克利切终生为高贵的布莱克家族效力。”家养小精灵对小天狼星深深地鞠了一躬，他的鼻子甚至都压在了地板上，但克莉丝多却听见他弯腰后补了一句：“尽管少爷是个忘恩负义、伤透了女主人心的下流败类、孽种——”  
克莉丝多震惊地看着这个她见过最嘴臭没有之一的家养小精灵，而小天狼星明显听见了后半句却连眉头都不皱一下：“去把隔壁卧室收拾一下。”  
“遵命，少爷。”克利切又鞠了个躬，然后念念有词骂骂咧咧地向房间外走去：“指使可怜的老克利切去给下贱的小杂种打扫屋子，女主人要是看到这一幕得多伤心啊，让泥巴种玷污布莱克的房子……”  
小天狼星突然攥紧拳头迈了半步，有那么一瞬间克莉丝多差点以为他要怒喷回去，但最终还是没开口，等克利切的身影看不见之后，她若有所思摸了摸下巴：“奇怪，马尔福家那个小金毛也是，你家小精灵也是，怎么就都上来默认我是麻种了呢，老子堂堂性转汤瑞斗就这么没气场？”  
小天狼星表情无奈地看她一眼：废话，哪有巫师家庭出来的小孩，到别人家上来就问有没有电线插头的？？  
“不过别对他的打扫抱太大期望，充其量也就这个德行——大概还不如搬台吸尘器。”他指指自己的房间示意，小半辈子都在身体力行反抗家族和纯血至上论的小天狼星忽然灵光一闪，哎呀，他少年时期怎么就没想到这个主意来气那群迂腐神经质的家人呢，牵电线进布莱克祖宅，真特么想想就刺激。  
“走吧，我们下楼。哦对了，如果有人问起，记得说你是从正门进来的。”他这么一说，克莉丝多才想起飞路网通常情况下不会跟麻瓜的屋子连着，小天狼星狡黠地对她眨了眨眼，“海格从邓布利多那知道我是无辜的之后把摩托车还给我了，然后我转手就把它用来贿赂——咳，我是说送给了亚瑟·韦斯莱，于是就有了这么一条额外的线路……千万别告诉别人。”  
“有人？这里还有其他人在？”  
小天狼星这次没回答，但她却很快一样得到了答案，在克莉丝多刚踏下最后一节台阶时，就被人迎面熊抱了个满怀：“你好吗亲爱的，在霍格沃茨都没怎么和你说上话，饿不饿？下火车还没吃饭吧——”  
“您、您好！”她奋力在韦斯莱夫人的胳膊里挣扎求生，双胞胎在一旁幸灾乐祸地瞅着，罗恩来回看着她和小天狼星，忽然敏锐地指出：“克莉丝多，大家都是刚到的，为什么你是从楼上下来？”  
小天狼星看了她一眼，克莉丝多镇定地说：“已经到一会儿了，他领我去放行李来着。”  
尽管罗恩看上去还在怀疑，但这时候门厅里又进来一个人，她的注意力立刻被转移过去了：“卢平教授？”  
“你好，克莉丝多。”卢平跟一年前外表没有太大的区别，还是那副温和的模样，只不过袍子上似乎又多出几个补丁，他也对她挥挥手致意，接着韦斯莱夫人像轰小鸡回窝一样把众人往餐厅里赶：“有话之后再说，吃饭吃饭。”  
大家都坐上椅子后克莉丝多环顾了一圈，这里有除了韦斯莱先生、查理和珀西之外韦斯莱家的所有人，再加上卢平和小天狼星，罗恩发现她在偷看别人于是小声凑过来说道：“还有赫敏呢，不过她说得先回趟家和父母聚一聚，过几天再过来。”  
他的眼里有掩饰不住的兴奋：“毕竟她不能让家人知道她要参与什么样的事情——想想吧，凤凰社啊！我们在对抗神秘人！”  
克莉丝多不留痕迹移了一下眼神，她在想假如告诉他自己是被免费吃住这个条件给诱惑来的而非什么凤凰社，他会是个什么反应，韦斯莱夫人用长勺猛地敲了一下他的脑袋：“想都别想！凤凰社跟你们这些孩子一毛钱都没有，都给我老实点！”  
说完，她还连带警告地瞪了同样跃跃欲试的双胞胎以及金妮一眼，克莉丝多看着自己碗里的浓汤心里想着不用下厨的日子真是美滋滋，一边习惯性问道：“那小哈是不是也快过来了，对了，他姨夫姨妈是那个样子……我们是不是得去接他？”  
此言一出，满桌寂静。她在一片尴尬的沉默中努力琢磨自己哪里说错了话，卢平轻轻咳嗽了一声：“小天狼星，你还没告诉她？”  
“没来得及。”小天狼星深沉地说道，他把一只手搭到她的肩上，“听着，克莉丝多，这是很重要的一点——答应我，你不能把我们在哪里，以及在做什么这些事，以任何形式透露给哈利。”  
克莉丝多眨了眨眼睛，她没有当场就问为什么——从罗恩几人恨不得把耳朵都竖起来的反应看，他们也明显一无所知，那她就算问了也是白费。  
“知道了。”不问缘由先答应这点一向是在成年人面前相当的加分点，至于要不要遵守……看情况啰。  
韦斯莱夫人和卢平立刻松了口气，他们先前可没少让另外几个小孩成吨的“为什么”困扰，小天狼星早就料到她会这么干脆，他甚至用有点自豪的眼神扫了其他人一眼，颇有点“看看你们这些熊孩子再看看我领来的，多懂事多听话”的意味。  
克莉丝多曾以为凤凰社也就是这些她都认识的人们临时组建的小团队，但很快她就意识到自己错了，在格里莫广场12号住下的几天内，她见到了太多的人在这间房子里进进出出，有的甚至进屋看见陌生人都来不及自我介绍一下就匆匆走了，严格来说在整天都呆在屋里不出门的就只有她、韦斯莱夫人和她家的孩子们，以及小天狼星而已，连卢平和韦斯莱先生都只有到饭点才会风尘仆仆地回来——虽然不能参加那些人的秘密会议，但她感觉还是就像住进了特务机构。她都能大概想象到这些人平时在外面是什么样的状态——估计就类似巫师的谍战片、英国魔幻版《潜伏》什么的。  
这其中有露面次数一只手数的过来、到现在名字都不知道的巫师，也有令人惊讶的熟人——比如让他们这群格兰芬多小孩看了都要做噩梦的斯内普，以及阿拉斯托·这次是真的·发誓是本体·去他妈的老子恨复方汤剂·穆迪。  
还有因为刷脸次数过多而被很快记住，特别喜欢跟他们这些小孩唠嗑玩耍的尼法朵拉·唐克斯，说是凤凰社成员，其实也不过是个二十出头的年轻小姑娘，她泡泡糖一样的粉红色头发以及风风火火的个性让克莉丝多他们十分喜欢，是这个沉闷腐朽的老宅中难得鲜明的存在，只有韦斯莱夫人有点不乐意看见她，也可能是因为唐克斯老是弄倒不该碰的东西。  
她第一次进大门的时候就踢翻了一条立在走廊里的伞架——这本身倒没啥，但紧接着发生的一系列变故就比较惊悚了：所有人的耳膜都在一瞬间差点被一道令人毛骨悚然的尖叫给穿破，走廊尽头那两道原本紧紧拉着的天鹅绒帘子突然“呼啦”一下掀开了，露出一副真人大小的肖像——众所周知巫师的画像是可以动的，而这幅画像里的老太太就在拼了命歇斯底里地尖叫，一边喊还一边骂：  
“畜生！贱货！肮脏和罪恶的孽子！杂种、怪胎、丑八怪，快从这里滚出去！你们怎么敢玷污我祖上的家宅——”  
他们被这可怕的声音吸引来时看见的就是这么一幕，画像里的老太太吐沫横飞片刻都不带歇地无缝怒骂着，对面是都吓傻了的唐克斯，直到小天狼星赶到现场那画像才愣了一下，然后下一秒，更震耳欲聋的尖叫贯穿了整栋房子，所有的脏字都尖锐地指向了他一个人：“败家子！家族的耻辱，我生下的孽种！领着一群肮脏龌龊的东西污染我家的房子——”  
“见鬼了——莱姆斯！过来帮忙！”小天狼星努力盖过画像的尖叫冲卢平吼道，他俩费了九牛二虎之力才把帷幔重新盖回画像上，所有人都脸色不太好各自回自己的地方了，唐克斯还在结结巴巴地道歉，只有脾气好的卢平过去安慰了她几句。克莉丝多来回瞅着他们散去，最后犹豫着地跟上了小天狼星的脚步。  
“有话直说，没必要憋着。”当她跟到二楼台阶上时，克莉丝多听见小天狼星没好气说了这么一句，“当然，也差不多能猜到你想问什么——多明显啊，那就是我亲·爱·的好妈妈。”他咬牙切齿地加重了音节，克莉丝多第一次见到他这幅面如寒霜的样子，她忽然觉得嗓子像是被什么噎住了似的，半晌才想起来转移话题：“韦斯莱夫人很精通家政魔法，回头我去问问有没有什么处理画像的办法。”  
“哼，没用的。”小天狼星冷冷说道，“永久粘贴咒，既然我妈当年都没能毁掉我房间的照片和海报，她肯定也有相当的自信让我死之前都没法把它弄下来。”  
“走着瞧吧……等凤凰社不再需要这个据点了，总有一天我要搬出这间可怕的房子，到时候——”说这话时，小天狼星似是无意回头看了她一眼，然后反常地没把话说全，只是轻轻地哼了一声。奇怪的是，克莉丝多觉得他上楼的脚步好像轻快了那么一点点。  
  
26.  
几天之后，赫敏也来到格里莫广场12号住下了，和金妮一个房间。克莉丝多在去过她俩那后才隐约注意到一个问题：她们的房间就是很正常的一间卧室两张床的屋子，面积也没大到那么吓人，而且观察后发现好像大家都住在二楼的客房，就只有她守着顶楼一间比小天狼星那屋小不了多少的巨大卧室。  
搬进去的时候她倒是看见屋里有不少杂物，但是当时一没多想二觉得乱动别人家东西不好，她碰都没碰过那些落了灰的物件。而现在有了疑惑，克莉丝多在某天终于去翻了翻那些东西，她很快在一本旧课本上找到一个名字：“安多米达·布莱克”。  
然后她到有布莱克家谱挂毯的那间屋子偷偷看了看，却没找到这个名字——她怀疑这位安多米达的头像大概就是那几个被毁坏的黑洞之一。接着她又很快想起一件事，就在她抬头来回在那张挂毯上搜寻的时候，一个声音从背后突然插进来：“你在这里干什么？”  
克莉丝多猛地后退了半步，差点踩到小天狼星的脚，对方顺势在她肩上扶了一下轻轻将她推回去，接着瞅了一眼墙上：“怎么，对布莱克的家谱有兴趣？”  
他的语气不怎么好，甚至可以说是有点恶劣——可以说，自从小天狼星把她带来格里莫广场12号的那天起，他的情绪就肉眼可见地一天比一天差。克莉丝多完全能够想象，别的凤凰社成员都在外面风里来雨里去地执行任务，只有他被邓布利多严格命令不准出门，连阿尼马格斯形态也不行，因为虫尾巴肯定告诉了伏地魔他可以变成一条黑狗这件事。并且随着魔法部局势越发紧张，韦斯莱先生托人给他房间打开的那条飞路网也不能再用了，这么一个天生向往自由的人给生生困在这里，简直比杀了他还要难受。  
连克莉丝多现在跟他说话都情不自禁绷紧三分神经生怕一脚雷池，她又不是不知道他多讨厌自己的家族：“呃，没有，只是路过随便看看。”  
“随便看看？”他的尾调忽然嘲讽地上挑了一下，再往下的话几乎算得上是锋芒毕露：“随便看看能让你从顶楼一直走到一楼，路上始终目不斜视直到进到这里？”  
靠你丫跟踪老子？克莉丝多心头这么一句话一闪而过，但眼看着情绪不佳跟炮仗似的只怕一点就着的小天狼星，她觉得即使现在怼回去也除了给双方添堵外毫无用处，于是实话实说：“好吧，其实是我在房间里看到一个名字——安多米达·布莱克，有点好奇。”  
“哦，这样。”一听到那个名字，小天狼星的怨气好像立刻就消散了大半，“以后这种事你直接问我就好了，况且你在家谱上可找不到她——安多米达是尼法朵拉的母亲、我的堂姐，也是我最喜欢的一个同辈人，她因为嫁给麻瓜出身的巫师被除名了——”  
他指指挂毯上的一个黑洞，“原本在这里……还有什么想问的？”  
“呃……那上面也没有你？”  
“当然。”小天狼星脸上浮现一丝轻蔑的笑意，他指着另一个焦黑的破洞：“我亲爱的妈妈在我十六岁离家出走那时就把我除名了——结果现在我却成了仅剩的传人，还因为家族魔法让这幢宅子落到了我的名下，嘿，多讽刺啊。”  
克莉丝多想到那幅疯狂的画像，她自己没有家人，先前一直觉得“母亲”就应该是像韦斯莱夫人那样的形象，所以在见到布莱克夫人骂人时才那么震惊——怎么会有当妈的能用那么恶毒污秽的词语，来攻击自己的亲生儿子？  
“小家伙，你那是什么眼神……喂，是你问了我才说的，说这些绝对不是为了让你同情——”他被她盯的有些后脖子发凉，这时候小天狼星已经完全把先前的不高兴给抛在脑后，他把拳头放在嘴边轻咳一声，“非要说的话，还得是我……是我把你带过来，整天呆在这么个除了霉菌就是灰尘的鬼地方……”  
“那倒没什么，呆在哪里不是呆，况且这里不是有你在吗。”  
小天狼星闻言愣了一下，克莉丝多顿时回味出自己的话好像有点不对劲，她也轻轻咳嗽一声：“我是说，况且大家不是都在吗。”  
“哦。”  
一时间尴尬的沉默笼罩了两人，直到她忽然想起来自己究竟是来干什么的：“那个，我是不是也去二楼客房住比较好？毕竟那是你堂姐以前的屋子，给外人住不合适吧。”  
“没什么不合适的。”小天狼星毫不犹豫说道，眼都不眨说瞎话：“而且二楼就剩一间空房了，那是给哈利留着的，你不能搬过去。”  
克莉丝多：“……？”  
哥，你是在拿老子当智障在唬吗，自己家屋子有多大得吓人没点批数？退一万步讲就算真的只剩一间，小哈来了难道不是跟罗恩住一间房？还用单独住一个？  
但是看在这货总算心情好了不再跟个刺猬似的样子，她决定还是不拆穿他拙劣的谎言为好。况且两米多的巨型大床肯定要比客房单人床舒服啊，既然人家都让她安心住了，那她还客气啥。  
她又不像他是个宅不住的，实际上克莉丝多觉得在这住着比自己家还舒坦，饭不用做屋子不用打扫，赫敏的到来还额外领来了克鲁克山，她甚至连假期作业都没有，每天除了吃饭睡觉就是撸猫，神仙一样的日子也不过如此。  
而且不像罗恩他们几个闲不住的天天琢磨偷听凤凰社开会，人家不让听她干脆就不听，偏偏小天狼星还明里暗里表示着“你来求求我没准儿我一高兴就告诉你了”，克莉丝多就瞅着这明明是人形却老是仿佛能看见一条摇尾巴大狗的家伙：“罗恩和弗雷德乔治他们还苦哈哈拿着伸缩耳努力偷听呢，我去喊他们几个来求你？我觉得他们肯定能把你当祖宗供起来。”  
“那算了。”小天狼星小声嘟囔着：“人家一个个要是知道有这种好事，早都高兴坏了，怎么就你跟别的小孩不一样……你就一点都不好奇？”  
“不。”她斩钉截铁说道：“一般电视剧里这种人都活不长，我就算要死也得英勇地死在战场上而不是被flag插死。”  
“哦对了。”克莉丝多接着忽然想到，“你不是经常嫌无聊吗，要不要来参加我们的饭后固定节目？”  
“尼法朵拉变鼻子的那个？没意思。”小天狼星明显提不起兴致，她却摇摇头，“不是，是等大人都不在的时候才开始……但你得先保证不告发给韦斯莱夫人。”  
听她这么一说这下他兴趣上来了，这天晚饭过后就赖在凳子上死活不走，直到几个小孩都充满戒备地盯着他，克莉丝多才咳嗽一声：“他只是想看看，咱们该干啥干啥，他跟我发誓了什么都不跟别人说。”  
“好吧，既然你这么说的话……”罗恩半信半疑拿出一叠纸片，双胞胎则抱着一堆花花绿绿的古怪零食撂在桌上，“那开始吧，抽牌。”  
小天狼星饶有兴趣在旁边看着几个孩子围成一圈，随后罗恩气呼呼地把纸片拍在桌上，分不清是弗雷德还是乔治的那个立刻偷笑把一块牛轧糖放在他面前，罗恩瞪着那块糖跟烈士似的咬咬牙往嘴里一塞，顿时两道鼻血喷泉般呲上了天花板。  
“嚯，劲太大了，得改改配方。”乔治拿着一个本子飞快地记录，弗雷德甩甩魔杖把喷得到处都是的鼻血清理掉，其余人幸灾乐祸地看着罗恩努力堵着鼻子，好在也就一分多钟的功夫，血就不再流了。  
“这些东西是哪来的？”小天狼星终于坐不住凑了过来，双胞胎还是有点拘束地瞅了克莉丝多一眼，她比划了一个“放心自己人”的手势后，乔治才说道：“都是我俩研制的，绝大多数还在实验改进阶段——怎么，要加入吗？参加过实验的等正式做好后，我们会给多给几份成品哦。”  
“好啊。”他摩拳擦掌地拉来一把椅子坐到他们中间，目光忽然落在一个饼干盒子上，“这是——”  
“哦，那个不用实验，是我们早期的作品，已经很完善了——金丝雀饼干。”  
迎着小天狼星直勾勾望着她的眼神，克莉丝多假装对天花板产生了浓厚的兴趣。也不知道是现世报应还是啥的，第二轮就是她倒霉地抽到了小白鼠的位置。“来吧克莉丝多，他们都不愿意试的这个……只能你来了。”  
弗雷德递给她一块棉花糖，看到小天狼星投来好奇的眼神解释道：“昏迷棉花糖，速效逃课系列之一——不过大家谁都不愿意试它，毕竟昏过去之后今天就没法继续看别人实验了。”  
“我都一样，只要你们谁能记得负责把我送回屋去睡。”克莉丝多无所谓耸肩，她接过那颗糖毫不犹豫塞嘴里，在她咽之前乔治赶紧叮嘱：“醒了记得立刻来找我们啊，我得记录效果持续时长。”  
她满嘴被糖塞住点点头，接着咽下去没过几秒就一头栽在桌上不动了。醒来时她果然已经回到了安多米达的卧室，克莉丝多爬起来揉了揉眼睛，下楼去敲双胞胎的门。  
“一个半小时，太长了。我们的目的只是逃课，这好不容易从课堂上出来了把时间都睡过去算怎么回事，喂弗雷德——记得改配方！”乔治拿着本子站在她面前，“还有呢？身体有什么异样不？”  
“头有点晕，脖子很疼……呃，不过这个应该不是糖的问题，更可能是躺下去时候扭到了——是谁把我弄回屋的？”  
“是小天狼星——谢谢你的反馈，这些给你玩。”弗雷德抓着一大把特效糖塞到她手里，眉飞色舞地说：“我以为哈利就够大方的了，这对教父子简直是救苦救难的神仙！他又给我们投资了一大笔钱！”  
“哦，意料之中。”克莉丝多并不惊讶，大家都是霍格沃茨搞事之王，大概他看见他们就想起学生时期的自己了，这种程度的支持并不难猜。  
“意料之中，你确定？”双胞胎交换了一个诡异的眼神，弗雷德清了清嗓子：“我还没说完——他给我们投资了一大笔钱，以你的名义。”  
？？？  
“所以啊。”“我们很好奇啊。”  
两个人一左一右分别按住她的肩膀，带着一模一样不怀好意的笑容：“你和哈利的教父。”  
“到底是什么关系呢？”  
克莉丝多：“……”老子也想知道！  
“那个啊，不用太在意。”当她好不容易从双胞胎那逃出来第一时间跑去质问，小天狼星就这么轻描淡写地回应道：“你可以当成提前祝你圣诞快乐。”  
——现在才七月啊大兄弟！！啊呸，重点不是这个！  
“……布莱克，由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难。你老这样可能会给我一种我毕业不用去当社畜了的错觉。”她深沉地说着，然后又想到自己还不知道多久能回学校的事，顿时感到前景一片灰暗，“……而且我觉得可能已经没工作岗位会要我了。”  
“那又怎么了？”小天狼星一下还无法理解她在愁什么，他又琢磨了一下，大手一挥：“就算真有那么一天你找不到工作，来找我不就好了，就去年暑假那样做做家务什么的，我给你按魔法部普通雇员工资的双倍……不，三倍来算！”  
话音刚落，他的手就被两只小爪子给死死抓住，克莉丝多近在咫尺的眼睛里仿佛有火焰在燃烧：“卧槽说好了！你可不能以后不认账！”  
“当然。”  
小天狼星垂头瞅了一眼自己被牵住的手，他努力把上翘的嘴角压回去。不认账？怎么可能——有需要的话，叫他立一个牢不可破的誓言他都愿意。

27.  
时间很快就到了七月末，不过对他们这些不出门的死宅来说并没有太大的区别。这份平静直到某一天终于被彻底打破——当然，他们这些小巫师还是被关在施了防窃听魔咒的会议厅外面，连伸缩耳都没法从门缝底下钻进去，但目睹了穆迪、卢平、唐克斯以及几个依然脸和名字不太对得上的巫师（因为他们一次都没有留下来吃过晚饭）风风火火出发后，他们几个凑在一起七嘴八舌地讨论分析，倒也猜了个八九不离十：这么大阵仗，一定是哈利那边出事了。  
也就那只小队出发不久，海德薇就带着四份一模一样的纸条飞来了格里莫广场12号，进一步证明了他们的猜测是正确的，而且他们几个还被那只白色的猫头鹰疯狂攻击，每个人的手指上都添了好几道见血的口子，由此可见小哈的愤怒。人家又不是傻子，这么长时间从信件里他早都猜到除了他之外的所有人似乎都聚在同一个地方——对，只除了他！这还没完，被困在女贞路不说，他还无缘无故被摄魂怪攻击，无奈之下放出守护神自保还被魔法部一道信件告知自己极有可能要被霍格沃茨开除。   
这么多种种糟心事下来，当穆迪带领的小队回到格里莫广场12号，他们三人面对的就是一只满身怨气几乎实体化、刺猬球般见谁扎谁的咆哮小哈——   
“这么说你们没能参加会议真是太遗憾了，是不是？但是至少你们一直呆在这里、还能呆在一起！我呢？我被困在德思礼家整整一个月！可我经历的事情明明比你们多——谁保住了魔法石？谁除掉的里德尔？谁从一百多个摄魂怪嘴底下救了你们的命？又是谁去年不得不跟什么火龙巨蜘蛛斯芬克司那些玩意打交道？谁被伏地魔差点杀了拼了命才逃回来？！结果呢？四个星期以来我每天在女贞路的垃圾箱里翻报纸想要得知一点线索，而你们就在这里开开心心地一起住着——”  
那俩人已经被他喷懵了，赫敏甚至眼睛里都有了泪花，直到有个人迎着他的怒吼不退反进，一只手沉重地按在他肩上：“冷静点，小哈。”   
哈利虽然暂时闭上了嘴，但他依旧对近在眼前的克莉丝多怒目而视，后者平静地说道：“我们知道事到如今说什么弥补都没用，如果你觉得这样比较解气可以继续骂，不过我更推荐另一个选择——虽说邓布利多的意思是瞒着你……嗯，规矩是死的人是活的嘛。”   
小哈瞪着她几秒钟，明显他也觉得收集情报比无脑怒喷更合适，于是深呼吸几下努力冷静下来：“行，第一，这里是什么地方？”   
“凤凰社。”   
罗恩想尽快消除他的怨气飞快答道，结果这反而让哈利有了再度爆发的趋势：“行行好，谁来告诉我什么是凤——”   
“一个秘密社团。凤凰社是邓布利多建立来对付伏地魔的组织。”   
克莉丝多看着俩人战战兢兢问一个字答一个字的惨样，叹口气主动接过话头：“这里是你教父名下的布莱克祖宅、凤凰社指挥部，凤凰社是什么你知道了，然后接你来那些人都是成员——实际上，这屋子里除了我们几个加上弗雷德乔治以及金妮，剩下的都是正式成员。至于他们在干什么，很抱歉我们也和你一样很懵，他们从来不让我们靠近会议室。所以你想知道伏地魔和食死徒动向的话……假如你能偷听到，记得回来分享。”   
小哈不说话了，他看起来好像真的在考虑去偷听这个意见，就在这时“砰砰”两声爆炸似的响声一过，哈利一左一右顿时多出两个几乎一模一样的人：“你好呀哈利，不好意思打断你悦耳动听的演说了。不介意的话请继续，毕竟可能五十英里外还有两个人没听到你的喊声呢。”   
哈利不太高兴瞥了他们一眼，双胞胎的幻影移形让他想起自己那场决定他还能不能留在霍格沃茨上学的的审判，直到他们拿出伸缩耳才被吸引了注意力，但金妮从外面听见动静很快地来告诉他们门上又被施了魔咒，伸缩耳也不管用了。   
又过了一会儿，韦斯莱夫人上楼找到这群全凑在一个房间里的孩子们，并告诉他们可以下楼吃饭了。经过门厅的走廊时赫敏赶紧叮嘱哈利走路要小声一点，但这并没有什么用，因为岔子通常也不会出在小哈身上——几乎是意料之中的，唐克斯踢倒了一条立在墙边的巨怪腿，接着布莱克夫人的画像就被惊醒了，扯着嗓子冲他们歇斯底里地怒骂尖叫。   
“别害怕，这算日常节目。”克莉丝多帮着吓呆了的小哈把手抬起来捂上耳朵，接着推搡一下他的后背，示意会有人来处理这个他们先去餐厅，哈利还在呆呆地盯着布莱克夫人吐沫横飞地骂人，忽然一个高大的身影从门里直直冲过来，一边和画像激情对喷一边费了半天力气总算把帘子拉上了。   
“你好，哈利。”小天狼星抬手擦了一下额上的薄汗，气喘吁吁地冲他点了个头，小哈依然处于半懵状态，机械性地挥了挥爪子。他们鱼贯进入餐厅坐在凳子上等着开饭，克莉丝多听着那对教父子同病相怜地向对方倾诉对老邓的怨气——一个困在屋里另一个频频遇险，哈利羡慕他知道凤凰社的一切，而小天狼星巴不得获得一个跟摄魂怪搏斗的机会呢。   
在历经一场差点被双胞胎用漂浮咒把一整锅滚烫的炖菜砸脸的危机后，他们总算能够开饭了，韦斯莱夫人对小天狼星说她在屋子里发现了博格特和狐媚子，后者的厌恶不耐烦几乎都写在了脸上，他根本就不想听见有关这幢屋子的任何事，尤其是刚才开会他又被斯内普那个鼻涕精给嘲讽了大门不出二门不迈。   
“明天我也来帮忙吧。”赶在小天狼星的情绪没有变得更糟之前，克莉丝多立刻截过话头，韦斯莱夫人慈爱地冲她笑了笑：“谢谢你，真是个好孩子，亲爱的。”   
韦斯莱夫人和小天狼星向来矛盾众多，无论是争论应不应该告诉哈利凤凰社的事，还是吸收蒙顿格斯加入他们——尤其是因为他的擅自离开导致哈利遇险后，韦斯莱夫人看起来一直在找机会把这事好好说道说道。克莉丝多以为她这样就暂时抑制了一场纠纷，却没想到这个“暂时”究竟有多短暂。也就是晚饭结束的功夫，刚刚缓和下来的气氛就被这个搞事之王一句话立刻搅得再度剑拔弩张：“哈利，真让我吃惊，我以为你到这里第一件事就是询问伏地魔的情况。”  
此言一出，原本吃得直打嗝犯困的小孩们纷纷一秒清醒，直勾勾地望了过来。   
“他年纪太小，不适合知道这些事。”韦斯莱夫人就像闻到什么危险信号一样立刻挡在哈利和他之间，而小哈努力地把脑袋探出来看着他的教父：“告诉我！我想知道！”   
“这不公平！”乔治大声嚷嚷着：“这一个月来我们求你们那么多次，你们什么都不肯告诉我们，凭什么哈利就能？”   
“这不能怪我啊。”小天狼星平静地说道，他看着挡在他眼前母鸡护崽一般的韦斯莱夫人轻飘飘地说：“不让你们知道是你们父母的决定，而哈利不一样——”   
“用不着你来决定怎样才对哈利有好处！”韦斯莱夫人厉声喝道，平时总是和蔼可亲的脸上表情变得十分吓人，坐得离最近的小孩们忍不住悄悄把凳子挪得远了一点。   
克莉丝多突然抬屁股就往餐厅外走，这么下去爆发战争可不是她能管的，而且还有卢平坐镇总不至于炸了厨房，先溜了溜了。   
“你坐下！”可还没等她迈出几步，就被人给揪着给拽了回来，韦斯莱夫人生气地拍掉小天狼星抓着她衣服的手：“别得寸进尺！你连非要把所有的孩子全都卷进来才罢休？看到了吗，他们根本不想掺和！”   
“求不被代表！”弗雷德立刻尖叫：“克莉丝多不想掺和又不能证明我们不想，妈你别偷换概念！”   
克莉丝多：“……”   
小天狼星看着她那眼神几乎就差写着“你敢走一个试试”，外加几个小孩炯炯有神的威胁压力下，她只能默默坐回凳子然后暗搓搓向卢平的方向挪动，似乎这样就能获得一点庇佑似的。   
“……教授，他们好可怕啊。”   
卢平无奈地瞅了她一眼，他似乎想虎摸一下她的狗头以示安慰，结果手刚抬起来没多高，小天狼星一道X射线似的死亡目光就滋啦啦地射了过来，卢平立刻把手收回去假装无视发生。   
幸好没过多久她就不是被集体针对的那个了，最终哈利得到了听取一部分内幕的权利，韦斯莱夫人气呼呼地把剩下的人像小鸡一样往外撵：“好吧！金妮、罗恩、赫敏、克莉丝多、弗雷德、乔治——立刻出去！回去睡觉！”   
以罗恩为首的小巫师们怎么可能乖乖同意，一时间哀嚎声差点掀翻了天花板，克莉丝多在一片混乱中呲溜跳下凳子贴着墙根向外溜去，快到门口时她回头看了一眼，结果正对上小天狼星恨铁不成钢瞪着她的眼神。   
这个距离还不是完全安全，她判断不出自己接着往外走他会不会突然站起来捉她，于是克莉丝多瘫着脸回望过去，毫无征兆冲他抛了个飞吻。   
小天狼星：“……！”   
趁着对方满脸见了鬼一样发愣的功夫，她瞬间转身噔噔逃上了楼梯。   
第二天，克莉丝多就像她昨晚答应的一样主动来帮韦斯莱夫人打扫屋子，哈利他们也被拽过来帮忙了，因为狐媚子的数量实在太多。他们用了整整一上午的时间才除掉那些害虫，然后趁着韦斯莱夫人去准备午饭的时候，小天狼星领着一群小孩在屋里到处转悠，最后他们来到了挂着布莱克族谱的那间屋子。   
小哈的重点跟当初克莉丝多一样，一眼就发现了自己的教父不在上面，小天狼星又大致讲了一遍他曾跟克莉丝多说过的，然后哈利重新望着那条挂毯，很快指着其中一条金线惊讶道：“你跟马尔福是亲戚？”  
他再次打量着那些彼此连接的金线，忽然露出一种梦幻般恍然大悟又掺杂着幸灾乐祸的表情：“这么看的话，你岂不就是德拉科·马尔福的舅舅？”   
“的确是。”小天狼星疑惑地看着他，“你笑什么？”   
小哈立刻把头扭到一边去：“噗，没什么。”   
一想到将来那个讨厌的马尔福极有可能得喊自己的好朋友舅妈，哈利觉得这事他能笑一年。小天狼星十分不解地看着自己教子不断耸动的肩膀，这时候韦斯莱夫人的大嗓门越过半个宅子喊他们去吃饭，下午他们则开始对其他房间进行打扫，那些充满神秘乃至是邪恶魔法的物件则不断对每一个试图碰它的人发动攻击，小天狼星的手被一只鼻烟盒咬了一口后就在几秒内形成了一层吓人的褐色硬壳，哈利差点被一只银质镊子给跳起来戳瞎眼睛，罗恩也在清理衣柜时被一套老旧的袍子给袭击了。   
连续几天的劳动透支掏空了每个人的身体，等到这幢房子终于有了一点像人住的地方的样子，另一件严峻事也已经近在眼前，那就是哈利的审判即将来临了。   
邓布利多不让除了韦斯莱先生之外任何一人陪同他去魔法部，克莉丝多在清晨他们出发前单独拉住了哈利：“别怕，再惨也有我呢。”   
“还有比被霍格沃茨开除更惨的事情吗？”小哈郁闷地说着。   
“嗯，可能没那么但差不到哪去。一直忘告诉你，我被停学了——而且不像你的审判还结果未知，今年我是实打实地回不去了。”她在哈利耳边小声平静地说着，对方的反应比她本人还要激烈：“什么？！邓布利多就不能帮你——”   
“好了别说了，现在专心你自己的事。”哈利的胳膊被她使劲按下：“就是告诉你这么件事让你冷静一点，还是那句话，再惨也有我兜底呢，别慌。”   
送走了一步三回头的哈利之后，他们只能焦躁地呆在屋子里等，期间韦斯莱夫人几次摔碎盘子又匆匆用魔杖修好，小天狼星几乎一直在烦躁地踱步。幸好结局是好的，更准确来说是意料之中——审判结果是指控不成立，当天晚上罗恩他们就给哈利开了一个小型庆祝会，每个人都轮流用双胞胎开发的魔法零食给大家逗乐，克莉丝多忽然瞅见之前他们用来抽签的卡牌：“要不来一把国王游戏吧，今天是小哈的好日子，可以让他先当把国王。”   
尽管是个麻瓜游戏，但在哈利来之前他们玩过几次，所以韦斯莱家的孩子们早就熟悉了规则，反倒是哈利以前从没人跟他玩这种聚会游戏一脸茫然，克莉丝多一边发牌一边解说：“简单，就是国王下命令，可以指定一或者两个人，就比如你可以让二号在所有人里选一个跟ta啵嘴之类的。”   
她这个例子完全是夹带私货，首先举例用的那个号码根据心理暗示基本不会在正式游戏时再一次中枪，二来一上来就告知这个游戏可以多没节操，也有点唯恐天下不乱坐等看戏的意思。   
“哦，明白了。”小哈若有所思摸了摸下巴，“那就二号找一个人啵嘴吧。”   
克莉丝多：？？？哥你怎么不按套路出牌？？   
坐在她左侧的金妮看她脸色不对眼疾手快地翻开她的号码牌，所有人定睛一看都露出了“活该”的微笑，哈利眨巴着祖母绿似的眼睛假装无辜。   
没事，她还有后手：“赫敏，你是爱我的，对吗？”   
“对不起了，克莉丝多。”赫敏面带遗憾把手从她那抽了回来：“我移情别恋了。”   
罗恩顿时跟雷达似的猛地扭过头去看了她俩一眼，赫敏轻轻咳嗽一声坐回凳子上，克莉丝多在剩下或幸灾乐祸或表情古怪的脸上挨个看过去，最后眼神如一潭死水落在哈利那：“哈利·波特，是你不仁休怪我不义，你逼我的——老子选你！来啊互相伤害啊！献上你的初吻吧！！”   
金妮紧张地差点站起来似乎要拦她，小哈的塑料花友情微笑顿时僵硬在脸上，眼见对方的魔爪就要落在自己领子上，求生的本能让他顺手从旁边拽过一个人就挡了上去。而克莉丝多当然不可能真的要亲他，她充其量只是吓唬一下，却没料到瞬间被他拽过一堵人墙挡在面前，一抬头就冷不丁撞进一双深灰色的眼底。   
“小天狼星，救救孩子。”哈利才发现自己拉过来挡刀的倒霉鬼是谁，立刻心安理得藏在教父的身后，克莉丝多像是触电似的猛地退后一大步，她震惊戒备的眼神被小天狼星尽收眼底，他什么都没看见似的摇摇头，在身前身后两个孩子脑门上各自戳了一下：“开玩笑也适可而止，别闹了。”   
“哟，破天荒啊。”弗雷德和乔治阴阳怪气一唱一和说道：“堂堂上代格兰芬多恶作剧扛把子居然教育我们‘别闹’，天要下红雨啰。”   
小天狼星就跟没听见似的，他拍拍小哈的肩膀：“之前我猜审判结果出来前你也不会有心情，如果你想的话……我们可以单独唠一会儿？”   
“教父子的温馨夜谈哦，那咱们散了吧。”罗恩打着哈欠站起来，其他人也纷纷向各自房间走去，双胞胎忽然交换了一个眼神，乔治拿着一盒巧克力凑过去：“嘿，等等，哈利，这盒酒心巧克力给你们聊天的时候吃——别那么看我，真的只是巧克力而已！不信你看。”   
说着他拿了其中一块咬了一口，嚼完了还特意伸舌头表示自己真的吃进去了，哈利虽然半信半疑但人家都做到这份上了他也不好意思不收，只能带着巧克力跟着小天狼星离开的方向上楼。   
然而就在他身影消失没多久，乔治的脸就在短时间内红成了猴屁股一样，他两腿一软瘫坐在沙发上，弗雷德忙着把自己的兄弟扶起来，路过克莉丝多时冲她挤了挤眼睛：“那是特别的酒心巧克力——一口相当于一整瓶火焰威士忌。”   
另一边哈利跟着小天狼星来了他的房间，他首先惊讶于屋里的布置和墙上的照片和海报们，教父子两个久违地畅所欲言聊了很久，直到小天狼星忽然忽然发现他随手扔在桌上的巧克力盒。   
他上楼得早不知道那是双胞胎给的，只当是哈利自己买的零食也没多想，而哈利一扭头发现时早已晚了——他才不信乔治给的巧克力会是什么好东西！   
“小天狼星！”哈利急忙跑过去抢走纸盒，但一整块巧克力还是早已融化滑进了他教父的喉咙，小天狼星脸色发红踉踉跄跄地跌坐在床上，他突然抬头直勾勾看着哈利，然后毫无征兆扯开嗓子哀嚎：“哈利！我对不起你！——我简直是个罪人啊！”   
小哈：？？？？？   
就在他第一反应怀疑是不是凤凰社的事情上自己被欺骗了的时候，只听小天狼星哭号着打了个酒嗝：“在你去魔法部那时候——我居然偶尔希望你真的被霍格沃茨开除……嗝！那样你就能留下陪我呆在这里了……我TM怎么能那么想！！！”   
哈利哭笑不得地努力把正在拿被单擦眼泪鼻涕的醉鬼拉起来，他绞尽脑汁地试图稳住他的情绪：“我圣诞节肯定回来！哦对了，克莉丝多会一直陪着你的啊，别难过！”   
一听见某个名字，小天狼星腾地抬起头，用难以聚焦的目光尝试锁定他的位置：“她……她开学不就和你们一起回学校了吗，你在说什么……？”   
一面是朋友一面是教父，哈利犹豫了也就半秒钟的时间果断卖队友：“她被停学了，今年不去霍格沃茨。”   
“……停、停学？”被酒精和魔法麻痹了神经的小天狼星的大脑显然比平时迟缓太多，他用了好几秒才似乎意识到这个词究竟是什么意思，紧接着他的眼睛里显露出惊喜的神色，但很快又心灰意懒了下去，他半怒半怨地一拳砸在床上：“那有什么用！反正她又不喜欢我！”   
哈利：“……”  
尽管早就多少猜到一些，小哈还是被醉傻之后小天狼星的直白给震惊了，随即下意识反驳：“她怎么不喜欢你了！她当然喜欢你啊！”   
“胡扯！”他的教父已经自暴自弃地开始来回打滚：“她只是喜欢狗而已——你都没见过她路上见到人家牵的那种蓬松长毛的白色大狗简直走不动路的模样！不好意思只能变成黑狗又不是长毛的品种，还真是对不起啊！”   
哈利：“………”   
我擦，这酸溜溜的语气，惊了。

28.  
小哈简直不知道自己后来是怎么终于骗得小天狼星肯躺下盖被子睡觉，等他总算脱身下楼时只觉得汗都浸透了后背。但他不知道的是，也就自己前脚刚走的功夫，他那醉鬼教父后脚就下床跌跌撞撞地跑到走廊上，最后“咚”地一脑袋栽到另一扇门前。  
而睡到一半的克莉丝多就是被这声音给吵醒的，她迷迷糊糊揉着眼睛去开门，顿时差点被顺势朝她倒下来的重物给压到断气。她在最后一刻气沉丹田咬着牙扎了个马步才没被直接砸得躺到地上去，接着就被一股酒味混着巧克力的甜腻给喷了个满脸。克莉丝多被呛得咳嗽了几下，心里已经大致明白过来怎么回事：小哈你个坑爹的玩意儿，双胞胎的火焰威士忌巧克力自己倒没上当，好嘛，这是拿去祸害别人了？  
“布莱克！醒醒，要睡回去睡！”  
她几乎是贴着他的耳朵在喊话，小天狼星的身体猛地震颤了一下侧过头，他深灰色的眼睛里像是蒙了一层雾气似的朦朦胧胧，他眯着眼费了很长时间才辨认出眼前的人是谁，沙哑着嗓子不确定地轻声问：“……小家伙？”  
妈蛋，这声音太要命了，知道的这是醉了不知道还以为这货磕了迷情剂……克莉丝多心里打了个突，小天狼星的脑袋就沉甸甸地压在她肩上，无论是鼻息还是口唇呼出的热气都无一例外全顺着她的领子灌进去，他这么一扭头，嘴唇甚至险些擦到她的耳垂。拂过肌肤的细微痒意令她情不自禁抖了一下，手不受控制搭上对方的腰侧，轻轻揪住了那里的衣服。  
“……是我，醒了就赶紧回你屋——喂！”克莉丝多闭眼定了定神才终于能开口，但她这一口气刚松了才没几秒，结果小天狼星听回答完全确认了是她后，不仅没起身反而还像更加放心了似的，直接舒了口气放松身体，彻底把所有重量都压在她不堪重负的肩膀上。  
“——我靠沉死了，起来！”这下克莉丝多站都站不直，她两腿发颤连退好几步，直到一只脚被身后的床沿撑住才勉强再次站稳，她扭头看了一眼身后的床，接着咬牙将身体向后仰去，在小天狼星的体重将她压倒在床上之前撑着床边一使劲让开，使他面朝下扑通一头栽进到了柔软的被子里。然后她也没闲着，克莉丝多拼了老命拿出吃奶的力气把小天狼星的腿也抬上床，又无比艰难地给他翻了个身。最后她满头大汗一屁股坐在床头柜上，气呼呼地瞪着那只占了人家的床沉睡得香甜的人形犬科动物。  
真是日了狗了！哈利·波特瞧你干的好事！还有这条蠢狗子，冤有头债有主懂不懂，小哈灌醉的你倒是占他床去啊，睡的好好的祸从天上来，她这是招谁惹谁了？！  
克莉丝多是真的在考虑要不要拿墨水给他脸上画几笔泄愤，就在她跳下柜子靠过去弯腰研究从哪里下手比较好的时候，冷不丁手腕被一只大手一把攥住，接着使劲往反方向一拽——  
——TMD老子杀了你啊布莱克！  
她的额头咣地磕上小天狼星的下巴，对方昏昏沉沉居然还没醒，倒是她疼得直吸气——都不用摸就知道，他下巴上新冒出密密麻麻的胡茬肯定在她脑门的皮肤上留下了数量相当的小眼儿。而克莉丝多只想赶紧爬起来，这个姿势实在太令人尴尬了——她整个上半身都压在小天狼星的胸膛上，而且他抓着她的手让被子一挡，反倒像是她趁他睡着在偷吻他一样，要是这种情形下被人看见……  
也就是这个念头刚从脑海里闪现的瞬间，她听见身后传来一阵震惊之下倒吸冷气的声音。克莉丝多惊悚地扭过头去，正好看见大敞的房门外，有三个趴在门边露出的脑袋。  
“……”布莱克，老子不杀你了。自杀了，再见。  
时间回到十分钟前：那时哈利内心仍如惊涛骇浪一步一愣地下楼回到房间，毫不犹豫就跳上罗恩的床把他摇醒：“哥们儿！醒醒，你猜我听见什么了？！”  
“……啊？啥？”对方迷迷糊糊瞅了他一眼，小哈语速飞快地说：“小天狼星和克莉丝多啊！他俩是真的！”  
“真的啥啊……”罗恩的上下眼皮就像被胶水粘了一起，哈利抓住他的睡衣急着说道：“他喜欢她！他亲口说的！就刚才！”  
“啊。”罗恩的表情十分困惑：“可是我咋记得她喜欢卢平来着呢，怎么又跟小天狼星有关系了？”  
哈利：“…………………算了，你接着睡吧。”  
“哦。”这下罗恩倒答应得痛快，脑袋一歪跌回枕头上就又发出了鼾声。小哈对着自己这个情商堪忧无法分享磕cp快乐的哥们儿苦恼得抓耳挠腮，干脆一不做二不休出门去到另一件房门口敲了敲：“赫敏，你睡着了吗？”  
他等了大约有半分钟功夫房门才缓缓打开，赫敏顶着一头乱发蹑手蹑脚地探出半个身子小声问：“哈利？出什么事了？”  
“有关克莉丝多和小天狼星的事！他俩——”小哈兴奋地把这个消息分享给她，结果赫敏用看白痴似的眼神没好气扫他一眼：“哈利，别告诉我大半夜你就要说个？况且你也发现得太晚了吧，这种事我一年多以前就——”  
“我听到原话了！小天狼星亲口告诉我的！”  
赫敏的哈欠打到一半被卡在半路，这下她可不困了：“你等一下，我披件外套，马上来。”  
说完她就轻轻掩上门回去了，结果出来时身后还多了一个，哈利有点惊讶：“金妮？”  
“怎么了？”金妮高傲地昂头看着他：“凤凰社的事不让我听，连八卦都不让我知道了？”  
赫敏捂着嘴小声偷笑，小哈也没那么多闲工夫计较人数问题，而且分享八卦这种事另一种程度上人多才更有意思，于是他清清嗓子：“那好，你俩听着，是这样……”  
反正两个女孩都醒着，同时也怕韦斯莱夫人发现他们站在走廊里不睡觉，赫敏和金妮干脆拉着哈利进屋关门再讲，小哈眉飞色舞地讲述了他如何被乔治强塞巧克力上楼，接着小天狼星又是如何阴差阳错吃了被加料的巧克力醉后当场表白，他甚至还借用了一下房间里的床惟妙惟肖地模仿了一段他教父捶床打滚的动作，赫敏露出了姨母般的笑容：“哈，果然。”  
这种反应可不是哈利想看到的，可连金妮都似乎一点也不惊讶，她捋了捋自己火红的长发，理所当然地说：“这事我也知道啊，只有克莉丝多没跟我们在一个楼层，而是住小天狼星隔壁，怎么想都有问题吧。”  
“克莉丝多在小天狼星隔壁？”赫敏面色骤变，金妮眨了眨眼：“对啊，前几天和我妈妈打扫楼梯到顶楼的时候，我看到的——当然，妈妈可没看见。”  
“哈利，你下楼的时候，小天狼星已经睡着了吗？”  
“呃，没有吧……那时候他刚躺下。”哈利也同样疑惑她怎么这么大反应，赫敏毫不客气拍了一下他的头顶：“还愣着干什么！一个神智不清不知道自己在干什么的醉鬼，克莉丝多就在他隔壁！你都不怕出事吗？”  
这下连金妮也明白过来了，两个女孩飞快跳下床就往屋外跑，小哈还是没怎么反应过来云里雾里地跟着她们上楼，只见她俩趴在一间敞开的卧室门口捂着嘴瞪大眼睛，哈利也跟过去往里看了一眼，顿时下巴差点掉下来——他看见他十分钟前还在自己房间的教父居然躺在另一个屋的床上，而克莉丝多就站在他旁边，正弯腰俯下身吻他……  
他没控制住发出一阵粗重的喘气声，被屋里的女孩敏锐地察觉，克莉丝多猛地扭过头来，跟门口偷窥的三人一下来了个大眼瞪小眼。  
——本世纪最尴尬事件出现了。  
“对不起，打扰了，晚安。”还是赫敏反应最快，一手拉着金妮一手拉着哈利转身就逃，还没等克莉丝多出声仨人就以比来时更加快的速度跑下楼去，她又不敢大声喊他们停下来只怕再吵醒更多的人，况且一只手腕还在小天狼星的手里攥着，只能眼睁睁看着。  
她费了九牛二虎之力才把胳膊从小天狼星铁箍般死死攥紧的手里掰出来，连手腕上都被握出了几道隐隐作痛的红印子，克莉丝多愤懑到极点地在床腿上踢了一脚，然而那除了让她的脚趾头疼得厉害之外毫无作用。尽管安多米达·唐克斯房间的床大到再来五个她也睡得绰绰有余，克莉丝多也完全不觉得跟醉鬼共处一室是什么好主意，她最后一次瞥了一眼小天狼星安静的睡脸，接着抖开被子没好气给他粗暴敷衍地盖上，自己则抱着胳膊气冲冲去了隔壁他的房间。  
第二日清晨，小天狼星被从窗外照进来的第一缕阳光打在眼皮上唤醒，他只觉得这一觉睡得比往常还要舒服得多——莫非跟昨晚的畅谈有关？记得他好像是跟哈利谈了一会儿以前的事，但后来哈利是什么时候下楼的，他自己又是几点上床睡的觉，这些却完全没印象了。  
小天狼星慵懒地在被子里翻了个身，总觉得今天的被窝比以往更让人有赖床的欲望，连枕头上都隐约残留着一股若有若无的、令人放松的香味……而且这种味道他好像在哪里闻过……  
“！”  
——卧槽！不对劲！  
这下他彻底清醒了，小天狼星腾地睁眼一秒坐起，眼前深绿而不是暗红的被单明明白白昭示着他绝对不是躺在自己的床上，情急之下昨晚的记忆又有些许涌上脑海：对了，他吃了哈利带来的巧克力，那巧克力咬下去一股火焰威士忌味，然后他就什么都不知道了——以及那股香味，他也想起来是在哪闻到的了，那是偶尔几次机缘巧合下跟那个小家伙靠的很近的时候，她身上就是这个味道……  
……所以谁来告诉他到底怎么回事！为什么他失去意识后会在她的床上醒过来，昨晚究竟！发生！了！什么！！！要是他断片之后真的把她怎么样了……她年纪那么小，还没成年呢！禽兽不如啊！  
小天狼星：“……”  
他转动僵硬的脖子四下看了一圈，屋里除了他自己之外没有其他的人影，被子和床单除了他睡的这一块之外都很平整并不凌乱，布料也都是干净的，接着他深吸一口气——还好，并没有什么“奇怪”的味道，看来他最害怕的事并没有发生。  
小天狼星在腿上掐了一把努力让自己冷静下来，他起身下床走出房间从楼梯栏杆往下望去，底下悄无声息的，连韦斯莱夫人准备早餐的声音都没有，看来时间还早。然后他把目光落到自己那屋掩了一条缝的房门上，小天狼星无声地咽了口唾沫，走过去尽量不发出声音地推门往里看了一眼。  
他看见了自己铺着暗红色被套的床，只有在最靠边的位置有一小团凸起——明明站直了也是很高挑的女孩，缩在被子里居然显得那么娇小的一只，真奇妙。  
然而跟昨晚睡眠质量极佳、现在心情舒畅的小天狼星不同，另一个换了床的人就没这么幸运了，克莉丝多完全是一夜未眠：一半原因是被气的暂且不提，另一个原因则是她被占了床无可奈何跑去隔壁躺下，结果刚盖上被就顿时一个激灵——被沾染着男性气息的被子裹着，让她只要闭上眼睛就条件反射地想起小天狼星倒在她身上时的情形，还有他喷洒在颈侧的炙热呼吸……妈的这还睡个屁啊！真睡过去不做春梦就怪了！！  
于是，她就这么瞪着眼睛等到了天亮，直到最后终于迷迷糊糊熬不住要睡过去了，却就在这时候听见了年久失修的房门被推动时发出极轻的“吱呀”。  
而小天狼星还在暗搓搓犹豫要不要进去多看几眼的时候，只见他的偷窥对象忽然抬起头，顶着两个黑眼圈用如同死鱼一般的眼神望了回来：“滚·出·去。”  
克莉丝多杀人的心都要有了：本来就托某个混蛋的福让她一宿没睡，结果在她熬得差点猝死终于要睡着的时候——TM又是这货！布莱克你跟老子到底有什么深仇大恨？  
小天狼星：“……”  
他被瞪得没由来一阵心虚，甚至都没顾上为劈头盖脸挨骂而生气，下意识就退出去关上了门，然后才反应过来：等会儿，这是他的房间吧，就他这暴脾气居然真的人家说滚就滚了都不带犹豫的？

29.  
哈利是被一阵疯狂的摇晃给弄醒的，他还没睁眼罗恩就毛手毛脚地把眼镜往他鼻梁上塞：“快醒醒！哥们儿我跟你讲！赫敏刚才告诉我——小天狼星跟克莉丝多表白了！”  
……我告诉你的时候咋就没见你这么激动呢，小哈没好气一脚把他从自己床上踢开，结果没踹到人反而惊动了正趴在他床角的克鲁克山，大猫鄙视地扫他一眼，跳到罗恩床上去了。哈利面无表情开始穿袜子：“哦，那你肯定不知道是我告诉赫敏的，昨晚你睡的可真够死。”  
“卧槽我都错过了什么啊？！”软磨硬泡得让哈利又把昨天混乱一夜讲了一遍后，罗恩沮丧地把拖鞋给踢飞了：“等于全世界只有我还觉得克莉丝多一直喜欢卢平？”  
趴在他床上的姜黄色大猫忽然伸了个懒腰跳下床，克鲁克山优哉游哉地竖着尾巴一节节跳下楼梯来到客厅，它灵巧地跳上沙发重新懒洋洋地趴下，顺带对坐在另一端的人打了个招呼：“喵。”【早啊狗子。】  
“早。”小天狼星情绪低落地随意敷衍了一声，他真的很想知道昨晚究竟发生了什么，刚才他也遇见洗漱路上赫敏，然而不管他怎么问她的嘴都跟蚌壳似的紧紧闭着，只是用一种诡异的眼神看着他，并露出让他后脖子汗毛根根竖起的微笑。  
“喵。”【这么想知道的话，为什么不问问我呢？】  
“你知道？”小天狼星惊讶地看着它，克鲁克山骄傲地一甩尾巴，“喵！”【谁的房间老子都随便进，这屋子里就没有我不知道的秘密好吧！】  
它还没喵完，沙发另一头的男人就立刻变成一条黑色的大狗凑过来，吐着舌头用热忱的眼神期待地看着它——尽管小天狼星在人形时也能勉强听懂克鲁克山的意思，但总的来说还是不如动物之间交流来得方便，也由此可见他是多么急切地想知道。  
【很简单啊，就是你吃了那对双胞胎的糖断片了，跑到隔壁硬要睡那小丫头的床，人家没办法就只能让给你，去别的地方睡了呗。】  
【但是本来这事挺单纯的，偏偏让那几个小孩看见给误会了，现在他们都觉得你跟小丫头有着什么不可告人的关系——不过你放心，他们应该不会在你们面前说这个，赫敏特意告诉他们几个不准说出去了，她说感情的事还是让你俩自己解决比较好。】  
小天狼星：“……”  
大黑狗的脑袋几乎都埋到了沙发靠垫里面，过了好半天才闷闷地汪了一声：【那……她呢？她是什么反应？】  
【嗯……小丫头啊。】克鲁克山顿了顿，忽然猫脸上浮现出一个人类完全无法看出的狡猾表情，喵道：【那就不太清楚了，昨晚到现在她还没和谁说过话，我又不会读心——不过根据以前她跟赫敏的谈话，那时候她可是说自己的理想型是莱姆斯·卢平来着。】  
“……？！”  
小天狼星惊悚得后背毛都炸起来了，就在此时，他扭头看见克莉丝多打着哈欠从楼上下来走到跟前坐下，然后把克鲁克山给抱到自己腿上开撸。他条件反射想要赶紧变回去，却听大猫舒服地享受着挠耳朵服务喵道：【怕什么啊，她又不知道我在说什么，我可是一只柔弱无辜的小猫咪。】  
迎着黑狗复杂的眼神，大猫一派温顺地趴在克莉丝多肚子上，自然而然地把爪子搭到她的胸前用肉垫按了按：【真软啊。】  
“———汪！！”你妈的！  
克莉丝多还没反应过来，旁边的黑狗就在眨眼间体型变大直立起来，小天狼星毫不犹豫伸手拎起她怀里的克鲁克山就给丢远了，大猫敏捷地前爪落地稳住身形，回头忿忿地喵了一声：【狗子你个没良心的！过河拆桥！】  
“布莱克你干什么？！”克莉丝多惊讶而生气地瞪着她，她越来越确认这家伙绝对是看她不顺眼，连猫都不给撸也太过分了吧？！小天狼星有苦难言地望了她一眼，明明是那只死猫先耍流氓，为什么冲他凶，他好冤枉啊！  
于是等到早餐时间的桌上，就出现了一幅奇怪的场景：克莉丝多面无表情用叉子一个劲捅着煎蛋，哈利、罗恩、赫敏和金妮都用“我们已经看穿了一切”的谜之眼神来回瞅着那俩人，小天狼星幽怨的目光时不时就投向卢平那边，卢平一脸懵逼。  
假期最后一天的时候，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰送来了本学期的书单，韦斯莱夫人把一摞信封给他们送过去，到罗恩去拿时他伸着爪子却死活等不来第四个信封：“妈妈，不对，这才三份书单啊？”他查看了一下三个信封的名字，“没有克莉丝多的。”  
“奇怪？我应该都拿出来了。”韦斯莱夫人也一个劲翻着剩下的信封直皱眉，到后来她甚至发动了自己所有的孩子回去找谁把克莉丝多的信封不小心拿走了，直到唯二的知情人被混乱吸引过来，小哈有些小心翼翼地观察着她的表情，克莉丝多不好意思地挠挠鼻子：“抱歉啊韦斯莱夫人，其实——我上学期有一个停学处分，今年不能去霍格沃茨了。”  
“——什么？！”不光是韦斯莱夫人，这下从罗恩赫敏金妮到双胞胎再到其他吃瓜群众都纷纷扭过头，罗恩甚至把他刚拆出来的级长徽章掉在地上都顾不上捡：“这么大的事你怎么不早说啊！！！”  
“呃，对不起，忘了。”克莉丝多假装无辜挥挥手，赫敏抓着她的双肩着急地摇晃：“这种事你都能忘？整个假期邓布利多来凤凰社好几次，你就一次都没想起来去求求情？！”  
“只是停学不是退学，没那么严重吧。”人多口杂没法直说根本缘由，克莉丝多只能打着哈哈暂时敷衍，她打算先避开大家的注目过一会儿再单独告诉三大天王老邓不让她去学校的原因，好不容易从包围圈挤出来，结果刚到楼梯口就被一只手给拽到了一边，小天狼星揪着她的袖子皱眉问道：“停学？！到底怎么回事？”  
克莉丝多尚在犹豫是应该告诉他真话还是假话，对方却先露出个恍然大悟的表情，接着攥拳愤然地敲了一下楼梯的扶手：“我想起来了，是不是当时到校医院大吵大嚷的那个人……叫什么迪戈里的来着？果然当时就应该——”咬他个半身不遂！  
“不是，其实——”她的话刚说到一半，屋里韦斯莱夫人的惊呼就又响了起来，小天狼星想要走过去看，被克莉丝多轻轻抓着他的衣角阻止了：“不用去，我猜是罗恩的级长徽章被韦斯莱夫人发现了……赫敏也是，真好啊，等我回去可就有两个级长罩着我这个‘学妹’了。”  
“其实这件事老邓跟我商量过，是我们都认同的决定，跟迪戈里的爸爸一毛钱关系都没有。而且比起我……我认为你应该待会儿去跟小哈谈谈，两个朋友都成了级长只有他不是，只怕他可能会多想。”  
多想的何止哈利一个，小天狼星的心情同样复杂得很，即使他不愿意面对，也不得不承认自己近日来意识到哈利和她将要开学离开而日渐低沉的情绪，在得知她会留下的一瞬间转变为连他自己都惊讶的狂喜，尽管表面上被他压制住了并及时掩饰地伪装成对迪戈里的愤怒，可实际上——天知道他有多高兴！  
而她呢，又是那副似乎不痛不痒的模样，甚至还若无其事地让他去开解哈利……小家伙默默咽了多少委屈都难以想象，而他居然还在为有人跟他一样被困在这间屋里而暗自窃喜，之前是哈利现在是她，他怎么能有这么卑鄙的想法……  
“这下又多了一个跟你一起死宅的人了，是不是挺开心？”  
被一语击中要害的小天狼星情不自禁抖了一下，他立刻移开视线不敢再看她的眼睛，克莉丝多反倒哭笑不得戳了他一下：“慌什么啊，都是正常反应好吧，我又不是小哈，你没必要在所有未成年人面前都立一个靠谱教父的人设吧，不嫌累？”  
况且大哥您这演技也太烂了点，连哈利还不知道会不会被开除那时候都猜到你在背地里偷着乐了，还搁这一本正经忽悠谁呢。  
“好吧，我承认了，这是我这两个月来听见最好的消息。”小天狼星被拆穿干脆破罐破摔，扬起眉毛摆出一副“有本事你打我啊”的德行：“那还真是委屈你了，又得跟一个丧心病狂的杀人犯天天待在一起。”  
“免费吃住，反正不亏。”克莉丝多怪眼一翻作为回应，接着摆摆手向厨房走去：“我去跟小哈他们说句话，回见。”  
小天狼星深深地望着她的背影，直到克莉丝多进了房间他才叹了口气。他早已隐约发现到了凡是自己心情不佳的时候，和她说几句话都能被她糊里糊涂拐得高高兴兴这件事，而且更要命的是——他好像越来越吃她这一套了。  
梅林在上，这是多么好的一个小家伙啊……唉，要是看上的不是莱姆斯就更好了。  
这天晚上韦斯莱夫人准备了一大桌丰盛的美食庆祝罗恩和赫敏当选级长，因此留下来吃饭的人也比往常多了几个，一群人闹哄哄地互相开着玩笑好不热闹，克莉丝多故作忧伤地向哈利举杯：“再见了，我的恩人。世界上最遥远的距离，就是借我作业救我于水火以及斯内普毒液之下的那个人，从今以后，他比我高一年级。”  
除了赫敏之外的所有人都被逗笑了，金妮狡黠地眨着眼睛悄悄凑过来：“嘿，克莉丝多，其实我功课也不差的。不过你知道，有些关于哈利的事在赫敏那问不出来……”  
克莉丝多即刻了悟，两个女孩的手牵到一起握了握：“okok，合作愉快。”  
和金妮偷摸达成了不可告人的py交易后，桌上已经进行到了当年都有谁当过级长这一话题，韦斯莱家在罗恩之前已经出了三个级长，哈利则比较好奇他爸爸的那一辈级长是谁，小天狼星卖了个关子一摊手：“你猜猜？”  
小哈在他和卢平之间看了一圈，毫不犹豫：“卢平教授。”  
“麦格教授当初大概是想让我约束一下他和詹姆，结果很明显，在这一点上我做的非常失败。”卢平无所谓地笑了笑，“也许邓布利多打的也是这个主意？”  
“那他也注定不会如愿了。”哈利露出了跟他教父一毛一样的搞事情微笑，而赫敏这时候逮到机会揪住了克莉丝多：“听着，就算邓布利多让你空出一年的时间，我认为你也应该在这里平时多看看书——别偷懒，我会定期寄信考察你的进度。”  
克莉丝多露出了苦瓜一样的表情：“求求你了，咱能不看书吗？况且这里还有位现成的黑魔法防御术教授，我就不能选跟卢平教授多探讨探讨吗？”  
“对哦，你可以跟卢平教授——”赫敏托着下巴赞同地点点头，被点名的卢平茫然地看了过来，小天狼星突然大声清了清嗓子，赫敏像是被提醒了似的立刻加上后半句：“嗯，还有其他优秀的成年巫师学习。”  
“哦，对。”克莉丝多一敲手心：“卢平教授，我记得你答应过教我守护神咒来着？”  
小天狼星腾地扭头看着卢平，后者瞥他一眼思索片刻，接着对克莉丝多抱歉地笑了笑：“是啊，可惜你还没成年，不能校外用魔法，不然我就能教你了。”  
他婉拒的借口很充分，但克莉丝多老是觉得自己忽略了什么，晚饭结束她上楼回卧室时也没琢磨出到底是哪不对劲，直到眼看进屋身后响起小天狼星的声音：“嘿。”  
她回头一看，他的手正放在房间门的把手上，目光错开避着不看她：“你……想学守护神咒的话，我可以教你。”  
“呃，谢谢，但是我好像没法学吧？”克莉丝多疑惑不解，小天狼星轻轻哼了一声：“你忘了，这里可不是你那麻瓜公寓——我父母曾经把凡是所有叫得上名字的保护措施全套在了这幢房子上。”  
克莉丝多心中一凛，对啊，这就是她总觉得忽略了的点。他以前就说过自己假期偷用魔法也没被警告，占的就是纯血家庭出身的便宜，但是……她有点怀疑地看了他一眼，为什么这几天没完没了跟她过不去的这货突然会这么好心？这里边又有什么阴谋？  
“……既然在这里能用魔法的话，我觉得还是请教卢平教授比较好，他黑魔法防御术教的挺好的，谢谢你的好意。”  
有诈，肯定有诈！他这会儿绝对琢磨着怎么驴她呢！克莉丝多笃定地想着，她撂下这么一句就飞快地进了房间，留下小天狼星欲言又止瞪着她紧闭的房门，难受得一批。格里莫广场12号里面可以让未成年巫师用魔杖这事，他连哈利都瞒着没告诉，就独独告诉了她，结果呢！怎么会这样啊！  
———————————————————  
（瞎瘠薄编小剧场）  
狗哥：尼法朵拉你过来一下，我有个艰巨而光荣的任务交给你。  
唐克斯：憋TM叫我尼法朵拉——算了，你说。  
狗哥（深沉）：你要是能把莱姆斯给拐跑了，你俩结婚我给你包个大红包，你们孩子奶粉钱我全管了。  
唐克斯（惊喜）：我真能追到莱姆斯吗？我一直以为我俩差十多岁会挺困难的。  
狗哥：卧槽当然了！差十几岁算什么啊！我觉得差二十都挺好的！咳——（拍肩）总之需要帮忙吱声，舅舅挺你。  
唐克斯（虽然很不明白但免费的助攻白要白不要）：……………好嘞。

30.  
九月一日开学那天早上，克莉丝多两手空空站在走廊里看着哈利他们火燎屁股一样一边被韦斯莱夫人吼一边急匆匆收拾行李，她居然产生了一丢丢得亏自己停学中的庆幸。但她很快就意识到自己只要站在这就不可能独善其身了，双胞胎用魔咒操控的箱子从楼上横冲直撞地飞来，她顺手揪着正好路过的金妮堪堪闪过，正在两人看着摔在门厅里弹开乱七八糟的箱子心有余悸时，韦斯莱夫人就挽着袖子怒吼着上楼骂过来了：   
“你们这两个白痴——哦亲爱的！幸好你俩没受伤。”她爬了一半的楼梯看见躲在楼梯口缩成一团的两人，金妮脸色煞白缓了几秒才站起来，朝克莉丝多投去一个感激的眼神。   
一番兵荒马乱之后终于所有人和行李都到了门厅里，韦斯莱夫人用几乎崩溃的表情对着一条正在绕哈利转圈的大黑狗：“哦，看在老天的份上，小天狼星，邓布利多说过不行！”   
然而并没有什么卵用，大黑狗充耳不闻地直立起来用爪子搭上门把手，刚开了一道缝它就快乐地撒欢冲了出去。“好吧，后果你自己负责。”韦斯莱夫人气呼呼地瞪着那条狗，然后转向克莉丝多，“算了，既然都这样了……亲爱的，你要去火车站送送他们吗？”   
连小天狼星这被禁足的都溜出去了，她自然没有留下的理由，在步行到国王十字车站路上那二十多分钟小天狼星表现得极为亢奋，一会儿扑上去假装咬鸽子一会儿又装模作样吓跑了几只野猫，再然后就摇着尾巴跑回来乐颠颠地在哈利他们腿边转圈，这一整个假期下来可把他憋坏了。等到了车站时时间所剩已经不多，克莉丝多为了让自己不碍事立刻让到一旁不挡着他们上车，赫敏上去后从车窗里费力探出身子冲她喊一定要多给他们写信，这时候火车缓慢地开动了，大黑狗冲车窗吠叫着一路小跑追着，克莉丝多站在原地远远挥了挥手，下一秒却觉得后脖子有一丁点针刺般的异样，她敏锐地扭头看过去只见一抹刺眼的浅金色，卢修斯·马尔福正若无其事收回一道探究的目光，然后他望了望那条正在欢快地追车的大黑狗再重新看向她，露出了一个让人极其不舒服的轻蔑笑容。   
克莉丝多下意识一阵恶寒，就在此时韦斯莱夫人毫不犹豫横跨一步，挡住了卢修斯那令人汗毛竖起的眼神，拍了拍她的肩小声说：“别管他，把小天狼星叫回来，我们赶紧回去。”   
经过车站上那么一遭，每个人回到格里莫广场12号后脸色都不怎么好看，虫尾巴一定告诉了伏地魔小天狼星的阿尼马格斯形态，等于食死徒也全部知道了，很明显卢修斯·马尔福十有八九看出了点什么——然而就在所有人都愁得上火时，唯独当事人却完全不拿这当回事，穆迪等人不能久留，和卢平唐克斯他们连门都没进就各自走了，而小天狼星一脸轻松愉快又成功惹恼了韦斯莱夫人，连她也生气地抓起手包撂下一句什么要去买织圣诞节毛衣的毛线（这借口太糟了，要知道现在才九月啊）后就咣当关门出去了，最后只留下小天狼星和克莉丝多面面相觑，以及被门那一声巨响吵醒开始尖叫的布莱克夫人画像。   
“肮脏的杂种！玷污我祖上的家宅——孽子！败类！”   
“TMD烦死了！”她跟小天狼星一人抓着一边帷幕努力把画盖上时，克莉丝多难得逮到个没别人在场的机会，毫不犹豫就吼了回去，“TM忍你一个假期了！来来回回也就会这么一句不会骂人就TM别骂！我看你是没经历过什么叫社会的毒打，再BB一个老子把粪蛋糊你一脸好好教教你怎么做人！”   
布莱克夫人的画像居然呆了一下，人们从来都是在她尖叫的时候想方设法把挂画盖上，除了小天狼星之外还是头一次有人跟她还口，克莉丝多嘴快一波都放出去了才想起来这老太太好歹是小天狼星的妈妈，她尴尬地瞥了他一眼，结果意外地发现小天狼星不仅不生气，反而还松开了手里那一半窗帘好整以暇靠在墙上，一副看好戏的表情。   
“下贱的泥巴种！婊子！烂货！你以为你在跟谁说——”画像只是被她给弄愣了不到半秒的功夫，老太太很快又横眉竖目骂了回来，小天狼星的脸色猛地一沉：“你给我闭嘴！”   
这下还不等克莉丝多再回喷，他就立刻抽出魔杖指着画框，杖尖一声噼啪爆裂响过，两扇帘子就像活了一般自发用力合拢，把布莱克夫人剩下的脏话给生生憋了回去。   
“哎呀，还想再唠会儿呢，你手怎么那么快。”克莉丝多遗憾地耸耸肩膀，结果小天狼星阴沉的脸瞬间转向她。“还唠？！你都没听到她骂你什么？”   
“随便啊，又不会掉块肉。”她那幅云淡风轻的样子让小天狼星一口闷气噎在嗓子里，他一点也不怀疑如果画像用同样的语言侮辱住在这里的其他女性，这小丫头绝对会真的用粪蛋去塞她的嘴——就像以前她用购物袋抡那个养小狗的女人一样，偏偏就她自己挨骂的时候毫无反应，这小鬼到底是怎么回事！   
“跟我过来！”他二话不说抓起她的手腕就往客厅的方向拽，克莉丝多被他硬拖到沙发边给塞进去坐下，小天狼星站直了居高临下看着她，一本正经说道：“我看赫敏说得对，就算不上学也不能让你懈怠——”   
“……”克莉丝多充满怀疑地盯着他，大哥，这话从你嘴里说出来怎么这么诡异呢？   
“咳。”小天狼星偏了偏头有点不自在，但还是很快再次严肃说道：“当然，比如斯内普的那种课……不学也就不学了！但是别的不能落下！”   
“是啊。”克莉丝多迟疑点点头：“那我就等卢平回来之后——”   
“为什么非得是莱姆斯，你觉得我的实力就比他差那么多吗？”   
不是怀疑实力，而是怀疑教学水平啊……克莉丝多默默抬头看着这个还没开始教就已经炸毛的家伙，得亏是她坐在这里，换个别的内心脆弱的小姑娘，被这么一吼怕不是要哭。她斟酌着犹豫道：“抱歉，我没有怀疑你的实力，只是你知道，卢平当过我们黑魔法防御术的教授，就感觉……呃，习惯了。”   
三百六十行，至少教授这一行这家伙就绝对干不了，遇上个德拉科·马尔福那种的，还不得当场给一顿暴捶揍进校医院去啊……她偷偷摸摸地想着。   
什么，原来你喜欢当教授的？明显这俩人想的都不在一个频道，小天狼星开始认真思考起自己假如翻案后进霍格沃茨任职的可能性，以及推算学校里哪位教授即将退休能让他顶班。对了，他们黑魔法防御术的不是一年一换吗，也许自己还能赶在小家伙毕业前有那么一点点机会？   
“莱姆斯没时间，要么不学，要么我教，你没得选。”他最后语气生硬地憋出这么一句，克莉丝多睁圆眼睛瞅了他半天，最后哭笑不得说道：“那就请多关照了，布莱克教授。”   
“再叫几遍听听？”小天狼星很受用地抬了抬下巴，结果克莉丝多把嘴巴抿成一条线，死活不肯吱声了。  
与此同时霍格沃茨特快列车上，金妮和心情不佳的哈利终于找到了一个还没坐满的包厢，罗恩和赫敏去了级长包厢这件事让向来三大天王形影不离的小哈心里空落落的，他这时候有点想念克莉丝多，紧接着又反应过来她今年甚至不会出现在学校，顿时产生了一种好像他的朋友都接连携手离他远去的错觉，去级长包厢的罗恩赫敏给他的感觉就像他俩去私奔，留在格里莫广场12号的克莉丝多跟小天狼星的奸情更是铁证如山，再加上刚才领着秋·张来和他打招呼的塞德里克……尽管单恋一年多后哈利早已清楚人家郎才女貌自己绝对插不上一脚，时间长了他好像对秋那种心跳的感觉也慢慢淡了——但是塞德里克你个混蛋能不能别在他面前秀了啊！还是看着很心塞啊！   
好了好了，知道你们都有对象了，下一个。只有他，空虚寂寞孤零零一个人，这群有异性没人性的玩意儿。小哈的内心更惆怅了。   
再把视线转回伦敦，明显小天狼星和克莉丝多的一对一教学并没有想象中的那么顺利美好，当韦斯莱夫人和卢平前后脚回到家的时候，客厅里正传来那两人针锋相对的争吵。   
“——我五年级的时候自学成了阿尼玛格斯，你怎么连个守护神咒都学不会！”   
“卧槽学霸哥你闭嘴啊！成年巫师能熟练掌握守护神咒的都罕见，我看你是牛逼人堆里混久了不知道普通人长什么样了吧！”   
“好歹也是斯莱特林传人，怎么这么菜——”   
“您饶了我吧！有丝分裂出我那位是黑魔王跟我是个菜比这种事有矛盾吗？再说您不是血统论的坚决反对者吗！做人不能太双标啊布莱克！”   
“克莉丝多说的对，小天狼星。”卢平温和地好声好气劝道：“守护神咒对她这个年纪来说的确比较高难，而且你们应该并没有练多久？”   
“没练多久？”小天狼星暴躁地冲他嚷嚷：“整整五个小时，就练这么一个魔咒！结果到现在为止还连根守护神的毛都变不出！到底是我有问题还是她有问题？”   
——我觉得，你们可能都有问题。看卢平的表情他似乎很想这么说，但最终还是憋住了，“……你有告诉她召唤守护神需要脑子里想快乐的事情吗？”“当然说了！”   
“好吧。”卢平点点头，接着转向克莉丝多：“那么，克莉丝多，方便告诉我，你当时想的是什么吗？”   
克莉丝多毫不犹豫：“一夜暴富。”   
小天狼星蓦地瞪着她，卢平一副“果然如此”的表情点点头：“瞧，问题就出在这了，守护神咒要的快乐是来自回忆中确确实实发生过的事，而不是妄想——我猜你肯定没问过她念咒时想了什么吧，小天狼星？”   
“对不起，我的锅。”尽管死活教不会的时候表现得很不耐烦，不过一旦得知差错出现在自己身上，小天狼星认错得也十分痛快，然后卢平就开始教育下一个了：“还有你，克莉丝多，守护神所倡导的力量是摄魂怪是它的食粮，是绝望的对立面——希望、快乐、活下去的愿望，那些通常是根据我们和自己爱的人之间深厚的感情方才产生，而不是……什么暴富之类的，所以你的总体方向是错误的。”  
可是我爱钱发自真心啊，克莉丝多提出疑问：“教授，您说那件事必须是客观发生过的事，那假如我中过一次大奖，让暴富成为真实的了，那是不是——”   
“那也不可能变出守护神。”卢平温柔而斩钉截铁地回答：“重新想。”   
克莉丝多不太高兴地垂头苦思，卢平等了半天不见反应，于是又给了一次提示：“说到底，百分之九十以上的巫师使用守护神咒的仰仗无外乎跳不出亲情、友情、爱情的三者一种或以上，哈利第一次成功是想着他的父母，你可以以此类推。”   
“哦。”她木着脸答应了一声，举起魔杖满脸纠结地又念了几次“呼神护卫”，一如既往无视发生，别说动物毛，连银光也一丝都无。  
卢平：“……”  
他完美的耐心微笑渐渐出现了裂痕，小天狼星看见他也在她那屡屡受挫，居然露出了很高兴的神色：让你卢平教授卢平教授叫个没完，连你卢平教授都教不会，可见不是只有自己教学水平不行呢。  
“别说了，我没天赋，我就是个菜笔。”克莉丝多深沉地把魔杖插回兜里，想来卢平一年短暂的教学生涯也没遇见过这么丧的学生，他倔劲竟然还上来了，使劲一摆手：“不对，你的天赋没问题，肯定是别的地方——小天狼星，你教她一个别的魔咒试试。”   
“别的？让我想想……”小天狼星摸着下巴琢磨了一下，忽然露出一个有点坏坏的笑容，条件反射把魔杖指着她，接着突然又觉得不妥转而指向墙边的一把椅子：“倒挂金钟。”   
椅子应声腾空而起，倒吊着悬在半空中，小天狼星愉快地轻轻吹了声口哨：“得有二十年没用过了，幸好手还没生……喏，小家伙，你看见了，这个魔咒拿来对付某些不长眼的人真是相当好用，前提是你如果学得会的话——”   
他话音未落，就见克莉丝多抽出魔杖指着另一把椅子复读了一遍“倒挂金钟”，于是客厅里有了两把倒挂着悬浮的椅子。小天狼星眼中的讶异一秒转变成惊喜，他一把抓住她的肩膀：“太好了，以后要是有人敢欺负你，你就用这个魔咒让他们当众露出自己的内裤——”   
“但是一定记得防备鼻涕精，要是他看见你用这个，可能——不，是百分之二百会关你禁闭，要小心！”   
卢平若有所思看着她只看小天狼星演示一遍就又学会了倒挂金钟的解除咒语“金钟落地”，忽然问道：“克莉丝多，在我不让你想着钱念守护神咒之后，你改成什么了？”   
“……伏地魔啊。”克莉丝多一脸无辜地回答：“您说了小哈想着父母成功的，那我唯一能算得上有血缘关系的不就是……”   
两人：“……”怪不得她刚才念个呼神护卫脸色跟便秘似的，哪有一丁点快乐可言，早该想到不对劲了！   
小天狼星惨不忍睹一把捂住脸，连卢平都忍无可忍露出一点仿佛在说“你脑袋是木头疙瘩长的吗”的表情：“我是说以此类推——想想对你来说最重要，最能影响你情绪的人，以及和那个人相处的情景。”   
最能影响情绪的那个人啊……  
克莉丝多第一反应是老邓，被卢平这么一提，那些原本她以为自己已经不在乎的记忆又跟走马灯似的在眼前轮了一番——她一年级入学时被警告不能主动接近哈利的时候，她买到魔杖的时候，还有她小时候第一次魔力暴动差点伤到几个麻瓜小孩时，邓布利多来收拾烂摊子时看她的那种眼神……可明明是他们先欺负她孤立她的……   
不对、不对，整反了吗这不是，说了要想快乐的事——看，三年级用时间转换器回去救人的那次，老邓不是跟她正式道歉并表示承认她了吗？   
至少他现在肯定是信任我的啊，克莉丝多努力让自己积极地想着，不然他也不会放任我跟小哈他们交好、让我接触凤凰社、还让小天狼星那家伙来投奔我……   
明明这样她已经够满足了，她应该感觉快乐才对啊，为什么……还是觉得这么委屈呢。   
却有另一个声音在冷笑着对她说：你以为邓布利多收养你是为什么，他只是怕你成为第二个黑魔王或者投奔成为伏地魔的臂膀而已，不杀你是因为他人格足够高尚，让你待在哈利身边是觉得你跟里德尔同出一脉的强大魔力能够帮助到他，还指望邓布利多会把你当作亲人？醒醒吧，你生来就是作为工具和替身存在，你连纯粹的人都算不上——   
………  
  
——小家伙，你看着我！   
那个时候……有人用温暖的怀抱驱散了那些像摄魂怪身上的绝望而粘稠附骨的恶念，她察觉到非常熟悉的气息，虽然大多数时候它都被其他的味道掩盖着，比如流浪在外时的汗味和泥土味，再比如落脚在她那里时的洗发水沐浴露味，但她总能排除那些干扰辨认出来——  
  
那是——   
是生于黑暗，心向光明，哪怕被桎梏也阻不住的，连血里都带着的风一样自由的味道。   
牢狱之灾只摧垮得了皮囊，却连摄魂怪都没能夺走他的灵魂，谁能想到十几年间背负千人所指万人唾骂的一个人，骨子里始终是那样干净明朗呢。   
尤其是那双深灰色的眼，好像唯独这双眼的时间被静止了一般，它们至今仍保留着属于少年的不羁张狂——每每望着它们，总能仿佛看到很多令人心旷神怡的东西，那其中就像有万壑松涛、亦如天悬星河。   
克莉丝多在一瞬间想起了很多东西。   
比如，三年级时她被摄魂怪袭击，醒来却回到城堡门口的那次。   
比如，她为他包扎伤口那时候，无意间触到男人稳健的脉搏。   
再比如，那辆飞天摩托上，猎猎夜风之中，差一点就彼此触碰的嘴唇，和拦在腰间千钧一发挽救她的那条不甚强壮却格外有力的手臂。  
还有，还有太多了……   
他的声音、他的神情、他的吐息、他的怀抱……所有的种种，此刻都在化作从大脑流出的一股暖流沿着脊髓涌向指间，甚至已经不需要念咒——闪烁着微光的银色雾气争先恐后从魔杖尖喷出，照亮了整个房间。   
尽管还是个未成形的守护神，但谁都没法昧着良心说它的规模不足以抵御摄魂怪，终年阴暗的布莱克老宅客厅里像是笼罩了一场浓郁的银色会发光的大雾。   
克莉丝多隔着一大片蒙蒙微光看着那个理论中她“最重要的人”，对方正满眼兴奋而赞赏地对她笑。   
——守护神咒可真是个好东西。她如此想道。


	4. 31-40

31.  
后来客厅里的动静终于把韦斯莱夫人也引了过来，克莉丝多正不知道该怎么解释自己能用魔法这件事时——明显这个秘密并不是所有人都清楚，只见小天狼星径直踏前一步，轻描淡写地把罪状揽了过去：“是我，闲着无聊摔了两把椅子，总不至于这种事也不允许吧？”  
“随你的便。”韦斯莱夫人不甚高兴瞥他一眼，然后看见站在他身后的克莉丝多，冲她招招手：“亲爱的，跟我过来吧，我需要一个在厨房里的帮手。”  
克莉丝多顺从地点头跟在她身后，临走出客厅时她忍不住回了一下头，看见卢平竖起一根手指比了个“嘘”，小天狼星对她调皮地眨了一下眼。  
自那以后有那么一段时间，小天狼星甚至都不再羡慕别的凤凰社成员能够在外面直接对抗食死徒，他终于找到了一个被困在这暗无天日老宅里的消遣手段，那就是沉迷于教克莉丝多大量的整蛊魔咒。并且不像守护神咒对巫师的心性情绪都有极高的要求，在学习普通的小恶咒时来自汤姆·里德尔的超高悟性终于展现出它应有的力量，尤其是攻击性咒语，基本一点就透。她学的越快小天狼星就越高兴，连时常在他们眼前晃悠骂骂咧咧的克利切都无法破坏他的好心情，将自己学生时代攒下的一身恶作剧本领倾囊相授。  
直到卢平某一天终于看不下去了，旁侧敲击地提醒他应该教她点正经东西，小天狼星却十分不乐意让别人插手他的新一代格兰芬多扛把子养成计划，卢平无奈了，但他并没有放弃，而是转天又领了一个人来。  
本来一个隔三差五打断他俩一对一指导的就够烦，这还又来了一个。小天狼星的怨念几乎化作实体飘散在半空中，偏偏他还不能说什么，一个是他哥们儿，另一个尽管不是很熟但毕竟是他外甥女。唐克斯倒毫无察觉热情地冲他们打招呼：“嗨！”  
“尼法朵拉，克莉丝多，你们两个决斗一下看看。”  
“啊？”不仅是唐克斯，连小天狼星都没搞懂卢平葫芦里卖什么药，而克莉丝多摸了摸下巴：咦，唐克斯居然没第一时间吼回去“不许叫我尼法朵拉”，真是奇了。  
不仅如此，她尽管懵逼却还是立刻从沙发上站起来，伸了个懒腰站在克莉丝多面前，笑嘻嘻地说：“我怎么样都可以啊，你呢，要和我打一下试试吗？”  
“来吧。”这种半实战的经验很难得，克莉丝多也并不想错过，于是她俩各自举起魔杖略略互相鞠躬，唐克斯抬了抬下巴示意让她先手，克莉丝多就也不跟她多客气，直接一道昏迷咒射了过去，被唐克斯用铁甲咒挡住，她稍微退了半步露出一个惊讶的表情，克莉丝多的第二波攻击已经跟了上来，唐克斯再次防御后抽手反击，对方却没选择用魔咒去挡，直接往旁边一跳给躲了过去。  
虽然刚开始看似不相上下，但终究还是差了六七岁在里面，战斗经验根本不是一个层次，何况唐克斯还是正经八百的傲罗，最终以克莉丝多被她变出的绳子绊了一跤面朝下摔在地上，疼得半天爬不起来为结束。  
“对不起啊，摔坏了没？”唐克斯有点不好意思地把她拉起，克莉丝多苦着脸捂着鼻子生怕一松手血就要淌下来，被小天狼星一把硬拽下来看了看，确认并没有摔出鼻血才放心。  
他忿忿地看了一眼卢平，后者云淡风轻回望：“尼法朵拉，说说你的想法。”  
“克莉丝多很厉害啊！现在霍格沃茨五年级都这么好的水平了吗？”唐克斯兴高采烈地赞不绝口：“她的魔咒力量很强，就算用铁甲咒挡了也还是手有点发麻，而且她很灵活，我的咒语很多都打不中她——好羡慕，要是我也能这样，就不至于天天摔碎东西了。”  
卢平点点头：“你呢，克莉丝多？”  
克莉丝多心有余悸捂着鼻子苦笑：“还是唐克斯更强——虽然我能击中她，但你们也看见了，唐克斯哪怕摔倒好几次每次都能立刻站起来，我才挨一下就废了……这搁实战里我早就死了。”  
“不错，你们都找到自己的短板和对方的强项了。”卢平眼里带着赞赏温和说道：“一般情况下会推荐优先补足弱项，但很多时候并不是说说那么简单，就像很难想象尼法朵拉变得手脚灵活——”  
他说这话时唐克斯又差点被一把椅子绊倒，她不好意思吐了吐舌头，卢平一脸无奈摇摇头，“同样，也不能让克莉丝多去天天挨打，所以这种情况下，充分发挥长处就成了最佳的选择。况且你们俩还有一个关键之处——年轻，尤其是克莉丝多，随着战斗经验越来越丰富，你们就会发现自己有多不可限量的提升空间了。”  
克莉丝多竖起耳朵不敢落下卢平口中的每一个字，唐克斯俩眼睛亮得像灯泡一样：“莱姆斯，你是我见过最酷的人了！”  
她激动得头发都变成了热情洋溢的红色，卢平居然意外显得有点拘谨无措的样子，他匆匆移开视线的小动作和唐克斯眼里盖都盖不住的倾慕无一例外都在克莉丝多的观察中，她憋不住露出一个有点诡异的微笑，结果被小天狼星看见了，不太高兴地问道：“你笑什么？”  
毕竟他学生时代那会儿从没把男女之情当回事，那时候周围的女孩们投来不加掩饰的爱慕眼神就跟空气一样无所不在，他早就无视惯了，就算现在有了惦记的人也不意味着就能看出别人那些弯弯绕绕，在他看来完全就是她看了卢平一眼忽然开始笑，小天狼星自然心里不是滋味，克莉丝多的嘴角却翘得更高了：“没什么，我只是有点欣慰……一会儿提醒我给小哈写信。”告诉三大天王——他们卢平教授要嫁出去啦！  
小天狼星：……？？  
她心里一直惦记着这事，练习结束后就第一时间回屋唰唰写信，可还没等她去小天狼星那要萝拉来用用，反而先在他那看见了海德薇，他正在从白色猫头鹰腿上解下两封信，小天狼星抬眼望了一下站在门口的克莉丝多：“进来吧，也有给你的信。”  
她有点拘束地小步走进屋，搁在以前还好，自打她想着他召出不成形的守护神之后，每当再和小天狼星独处时就老是觉得别别扭扭的，学魔咒时她还可以努力把精神集中在魔杖上不去想别的，可到了这种时候就……  
从他手里接信时两人的指尖有一瞬间的接触，克莉丝多下意识抖了一下，她匆忙道了声谢转身就逃，连来要猫头鹰寄信这事都给忘了个干净，回到自己屋才后悔地捶了一下自己的脑壳，却又不好意思再回去一趟，只能先打开哈利的信。  
亲爱的克莉丝多：  
希望你一切都好，我这边开学的第一个星期很糟，真庆幸终于到周末了。  
这学期学校来了一位新的乌姆里奇教授，你知道，我一向不是个好学生，因此乌姆里奇教授单独对我进行了“教育”，在这一个星期的每天傍晚，她给我留下了十·分·深·刻的“印”象，我想那些“教育的成果”可能会伴随我一生，令我“受益匪浅”。  
如果可以，我希望你能帮助我，以便乌姆里奇教授对我下一次的“教育”顺利。  
P.S如果你读懂了我的意思，请不要告诉伤风。  
哈利  
克莉丝多第一遍云里雾地地读完了信，可当她翻来覆去重新看了几次，尤其是在那些笔迹有点不对劲的单词上细细琢磨后，一阵毛骨悚然的恶心顿时袭遍了她的全身：她了解小哈，信里那些古怪的语气应该写的都是反话，什么见鬼的教育，那死变态肯定是折磨他了！“深刻的印象”、“受益匪浅”……而且还是肉体伤害，可能会留下终生痕迹的那种……虽然不知道是什么原因让他不方便去校医院找庞弗勒夫人治疗，于是只能用这种隐晦的方式向她求助。  
可是……连赫敏都束手无策的难题（她下意识默认小哈给她写信之前问过赫敏了），她就能想出什么好办法吗？她魔药成绩跟魔法史差得简直不相上下，又不能让小天狼星知道这件事——这货绝对会一怒之下杀去霍格沃茨。  
唉，难啊……  
她苦思了很久才有了一个勉强靠谱的想法，还是又一次敲响了小天狼星的房门：“那个……布莱克，请问我能翻翻你家的藏书吗？”  
以前打扫屋子时她看见过一个堆满的书库，里面的灰怕是有几英尺厚，但是现在她能用魔法了也就是几个清理一新的事，以布莱克家族藏书规模，虽然赶不上霍格沃茨但也足够丰富，也许能找到应对永久性伤痕的办法——上一个在哈利·波特身上留疤的可是伏地魔，那死老娘们儿以为她是谁？  
“可以，随便翻。”她听见小天狼星的回答松了口气，正要下楼身后的门却忽然开了，刚以为获得了可以单独查书机会的克莉丝多惊悚地扭头，小天狼星就站在门口犹豫地望着她，问道：“你……去过霍格沃茨图书馆的禁书区吗？”  
“没有。”她下意识老实答了，他意料之中轻轻叹了一口气，抬步走了过来，“走吧，——那些可不是普通的书本，如果你去过禁书区还好说，没防备的话可能会被它们伤到。”  
他说的一点也没有错，布莱克家的书库并不会比霍格沃茨禁书区更安全，克莉丝多刚拿起第一本书它的纸页就变成两排尖利的牙齿向她手上咬来，幸亏小天狼星反应快一巴掌把它打飞了。有的书一翻开就发出类似布莱克夫人画框那样凄厉的惨叫，还有的甚至会从图上画的药瓶里喷出真正的有毒粉末，可都这么大阵仗了，小天狼星却始终问都不问她翻这些书要找什么，他只是从始至终一言不发地站在那，一次又一次从那些魔法书的攻击下护着她。  
虽说有人保驾护航，可克莉丝多几乎没法静下心去读书上的内容，他就站在她身后低着头，她都能感觉到小天狼星的呼吸在一次次拂过她的发顶，他提醒她当心时的嗓音是那么低沉磁性，让她根本没办法集中精神，满脑子只剩下了一个念头——  
教魔咒是、陪她对付这些难缠的魔法书也是——他为什么对我这么好？难道，莫非，说不定……  
他是不是，也……  
但每当那些暧昧的妄念即将破土而出时，另一个冰冷的声音就立即在脑海里响起：别乱想，人家只是看在你是小哈朋友的份上，你还因为哈利和伏地魔在墓地的斗争被牵连停学，只是补偿又没别的意思，别痴心妄想了。  
可是不止这些啊，他送过我舞会礼服、美发魔药，还差点就买给我火弩箭呢……还有那条项链……  
那个冷冰冰的声音嗤笑一声，继续毫不留情泼了一盆冷水：那不过是他报答三年级的食物之恩，换句话说——就是随便谁都行的那种，你自己心里难道不清楚？不然你怎么连那条项链都不敢拿出来戴？  
“喂，小心！”  
克莉丝多一个晃神，眼前就多了一条胳膊——是小天狼星再次阻止一本长着獠牙的书试图咬掉她的鼻子，他却反而被那玩意一口啃在了手指上，看见他淌血的手时克莉丝多内心的愧疚终于达到了顶峰：“算、算了！我不找了——愈合如初！”  
她狠狠把那本书丢在地上，然后立刻抽出魔杖对着他流血的手指念了魔咒，但效果不佳，小天狼星疼得皱眉却偏要假装没事地把手往身后藏，故作轻松地耸肩说：“没关系，不碍事，接着找你要找的东西就行。”  
“我不找了。”克莉丝多坚定地重复了一遍，她硬拉住他的袖子把小天狼星往书库外面拽，对方哭笑不得依着她跟了出去，就看见小家伙突然停下脚步，表情十分内疚地盯着他那只手，语气却十分坚决：“药箱在哪里？”  
“真的没——”“药、箱、在、哪、里。”  
小天狼星：“……”他似乎被噎了一下，最终看着她那副执着倔强的小模样差点憋不住笑出声，“好了好了，我去找。”  
一时装逼倒挺爽，结果十分钟后，克莉丝多就瞪着一盒五颜六色的药瓶开始发懵，她可从来没用过魔药版的急救箱，韦斯莱夫人又不在家，我靠这些破玩意到底咋用……  
刚才还牛皮哄哄地找药箱，现在怎么蔫了？小天狼星都不在意自己还没止住血的手，他看着她脑门汗都憋出来的样子幸灾乐祸了半天，才终于轻咳一声：“白鲜。”  
她闻言赶紧一通翻找，等把那个装着粉末的小瓶子拿在手里了才反应过来，抬头只见对方吊儿郎当的坏笑，克莉丝多脸色蓦地一沉：“——靠你大爷布莱克！知道是哪个不早说！血流干了活该啊你！”  
亏她还自作多情他是不是也对她有点意思，屁咧！这哪里是喜欢她，分明是喜欢耍她吧！  
对上一双满是怒气的红眼睛，小天狼星却笑得更开心了，任由女孩粗暴地拽过他的手撒上药粉——这才对嘛，他都好久没见过她眼睛变颜色了。  
尽管她在斯内普课上成绩基本就没上过A，克莉丝多也还是不得不承认魔药的神奇，白鲜粉末沾过的血肉就眨眼间就变成像恢复过好几天后的样子，但总归还是留下了一些痕迹，小天狼星轻轻吹了声口哨：“看来那本书的牙齿还有点诅咒的效果，不过没关系……再过一两天就能彻底消了。”  
而克莉丝多正两眼发光来回翻着手上的小瓶子，她好像误打误撞发现了她一开始就在找的东西——“这叫白鲜是吗？对角巷能买到吧？贵吗？”  
“你想要就拿去。”小天狼星大度地手一挥，克莉丝多想着反正是要给小哈又不是她自己用，羊毛出在羊身上，她干脆也不客气：“谢谢大爷赏赐。”

32.  
霍格沃茨的情况同样不甚乐观，都不说那只变态的癞蛤蟆给学校蒙上的一层阴影，就连学生之间的气氛也都怪怪的，哈利每天走在路上都要被无数带着或好奇或轻蔑眼神的人们强势围观，这让他的情绪一天比一天暴躁。托预言家日报的福，现在有将近一半的学生都当他是疯子，而另一个疯子早在上学期末就已经被开除了——  
“她没有被开除！！”每当这种消息不经意传到耳朵里时小哈都要愤怒地吼一遍，到后来连赫敏都有点不耐烦了：“行行好吧，你喊那么大声倒是发泄了，就不能想一想别人？何况要是让那些人知道她明年还能回来，他们会怎么想怎么说？”  
尽管不服气，哈利却还是不得不闭上了嘴，克莉丝多如今在学生中的风评简直比他还要臭，“卑劣的格兰芬多袭击了三强争霸赛的勇士自己顶替，妄图篡夺属于别人的荣耀”，哪怕塞德里克本人极力反对这种说法，但所有人都用可怜的眼神看着他，他们坚定地认为塞德里克一定是被威胁，或者干脆脑袋被动了手脚。   
一定程度上学校里的言论走向也代表了当前巫师界的局势，罗恩收到一封珀西寄来建议他远离哈利·波特的信，被罗恩愤怒地当场撕成了碎片。那是珀西啊，哈利心情复杂地想着，以前他们还在韦斯莱家其乐融融地一起吃饭，还一起去过魁地奇世界杯，结果转眼他就认为他是个脑子不正常患有被害妄想症的自大狂。他心头油然升起一阵对小天狼星的同情，也许他现在能稍微感同身受一下他教父的处境了。   
也许他应该再给小天狼星写封信……哈利心里刚刚产生这么一个想法，余光就似乎瞥到一张熟悉的脸在壁炉里一闪而过，这种情形去年也出现过一次……   
很快他就意识到这并不是错觉了，此时格兰芬多公共休息室只剩下他们三个，赫敏一转身差点被火焰里出现的脑袋吓得跳起来：“我的天——小天狼星！”   
“嗨。”小天狼星的脑袋冲他们笑嘻嘻地打招呼，“你们几个，还好吗？”   
“如果你看了我的信就应该知道——一点也不好。”小哈沉闷地回答着，他们抓紧时间交换了一下情报，包括学校的情况、哈利的伤疤又疼了、预言家日报写着布莱克极有可能藏在伦敦之类的，小天狼星却似乎完全不在意自己的危险处境，甚至还兴致勃勃地提议在霍格莫德来一次会面，可把几个小孩给吓坏了，连连劝阻生怕他又干出什么作死的事。   
“好吧，我明白了。”他不太高兴地说，“我只是以为你们大概愿意聚一聚。”   
“我当然愿意，但我更不想看到你再被关进阿兹卡班！”小哈急切地说道，然而这句本意是好的话却被小天狼星理解出了其他的意思，他沉默地看着哈利，语气忽然变得冷淡了。  
“你不如我想的那样酷似你父亲，对詹姆来说，只有冒险才是有趣的。算了，我走了——”   
“哈？！你什么意思！我那是担心你——！”这下小哈反而被他激怒了，罗恩和赫敏惊慌地对视一眼，然后看着这对脾气都不咋地的教父子隔着火焰针锋相对地互瞪，哈利气呼呼地继续说着，“那行，你爱走就走，让克莉丝多过来，我跟她说话！”   
“她不会来的。”小天狼星冷哼一声，小哈怒极反笑：“你怎么知道她不来？我要和我的朋友聊天，你没有权利阻止她——她还不是你的女朋友呢！”   
“你！”小天狼星已经转过去一半的脑袋突然又扭了回来，正瞪着他咬牙切齿，“好啊小尖头叉子，真有你的——等着！”   
说完他的头就消失在了火焰里，隔了大约有三五分钟的功夫，克莉丝多睡眼惺忪地从火里冒出脑袋打了个哈欠：“早啊，宝贝儿们。”   
她对现在的状况也很茫然，睡得好好的就被小天狼星催命一样砸门喊起来，这会儿他正一脸怒气坐在壁炉不远处的凳子上。而她把头塞进壁炉发现小哈三人的表情也不怎么好看，“……怎么了，你们吵架了？”   
“你现在说话能被他听见吗？”哈利先问了一句，她点头后小哈啧了一声：“那你告诉他回避一下。”   
克莉丝多：“……”   
“那个……布莱克……”她面带纠结的微笑从壁炉里出来，“你能不能……先上楼啊？”   
“干什么？”小天狼星没好气瞪了她一眼，不仅没动地方反而还把腿搭到了椅子扶手上，一副“就不走你能把我咋地”的架势，“这是我的房子，难道我在哪里呆着都需要人管了？”   
你俩闹别扭能不能别扯上老子啊！克莉丝多内心怒吼着钻回壁炉，再次看见小哈他们时却还是不得不挤出一个好脾气的模样：“那个，他不想走……其实没关系吧，大家都不是外人，有什么事直接说不行吗。”   
“那我没法说了，晚安。”说完哈利就潇洒地一甩袖子转身登上了台阶，留下克莉丝多懵逼地与另外俩人对望，赫敏满脸歉意地双手合十：“抱歉啊克莉丝多……他们刚才闹得不太愉快……”   
“唉，没事儿，你们俩也赶紧回去睡吧。”她头疼地按了按太阳穴，跟罗恩赫敏告别后从壁炉里把脑袋拔出来，回头一看小天狼星还在那腰板挺直地凹造型，她无奈了：“到底怎么回事？”   
小天狼星：“哼。”   
克莉丝多：“……”   
她也是睡到一半硬被薅起来，本身就憋着点火气，这会儿还能维持不发泄出来就算不错了，自然也就没了平时的耐心询问究竟出了什么事，克莉丝多朝天花板翻了个白眼就要上楼回去睡觉，刚转身袖子却被突然拽住，这下她终于憋不住了：   
“我靠你们这对教父子到底什么毛病，有矛盾你俩打一架啊？非得让所有人都不安生了你们就高兴了是不是？”   
小天狼星冷不丁被训得一脸错愕，他愣了几秒才反应过来，声音居然带着那么一丝委屈：“……那你倒是在壁炉里说他啊，凭什么只教训我？”   
克莉丝多跟见鬼了似的瞪着他，是她聋了还是疯了，她怎么觉得这家伙的语气一股酸溜溜的味儿呢？   
“——小哈才多大啊！你跟人家小孩较劲？！”说完连她自己都愣了一下，这话怎么跟老夫老妻似的？   
小天狼星忽然情绪不明地瞅了她一眼，神奇的是，他居然好像没那么生气了。   
“抱歉。”“对不起。”  
两人同时呆了一下，然后猛地各自扭过头去，克莉丝多想要把被攥住的衣服拽出来，对方却反而拉得更紧了，接着冒出一句低沉的嘟囔：“我睡不着了。”   
克莉丝多：？？？关我屁事？   
尽管很想骂人，但不得不承认当她听到这么一句很容易让人想歪的话时，心跳还是不可避免地漏了一拍。“那你想怎么样？”   
小天狼星沉默地松开了她的衣服，接着一眨眼的功夫面前的男人就变成了一条巨大的黑狗，从凳子上跳下来摇着尾巴绕她转了几圈，还故意把脑袋往她手底下凑，就像三年级那年，她往打人柳附近送饭的时候他经常的那样。   
这可真是久违了，克莉丝多颇为感慨挠了挠大黑狗的耳朵，大狗高兴地吐着舌头，轻轻咬住她的衣角往沙发上带，她顺着它的意思刚坐下，小天狼星就也跳上沙发在她身边趴下，鼻子一拱将她的一只手顶到头上，示意她继续给它挠耳朵。  
行吧行吧，撸狗就撸狗。克莉丝多感觉颇好笑地摸着它漆黑而油光水滑的皮毛，跟当初肮脏狼狈的模样简直判若两狗，确实比以前撸着得劲多了。她想了想抽出魔杖，用飞来咒召了把梳子过来给它梳毛，大狗惬意地闭着眼睛任人摆布。   
“靠，倒挺会享受。这种服务放在麻瓜世界的宠物店，是要收费的知不知道。”她半开玩笑地在它鼻子上戳了戳，大黑狗摇摇尾巴满不在乎地算回应。克莉丝多心说也就是看在老子稀罕你的份上，不然换了其他人一个小时不收个十加隆都对不起她的辛苦劳动，手上的动作却始终耐心而轻柔。   
壁炉的火光暧昧而温暖，身上还有暖烘烘的热气烤着，加上本身就是深夜，她梳着梳着很快就困了，几次半梦半醒把下巴磕在小天狼星的身上又立刻清醒过来强打精神坐直，直到最后一次克莉丝多的脸却没有埋进一堆狗毛，而是跌进了一个属于男性的臂弯。   
在她往下倒的一刹那，小天狼星就在眨眼间变化成了人形，他侧过身让女孩软绵绵的身体靠向他怀里，并在对方迷迷糊糊要起身时合拢手臂阻止，垂下头在她耳边低沉而温柔地说道：“没关系，睡吧。”   
那声音充满蛊惑与暗示，根本不是克莉丝多这困得眼睛都睁不开的能抵挡得了，加上对他身上的气息条件反射地眷恋和向往，她下意识就听从了那低哑嗓音的指示，撤掉所有支撑自己的力气身子一歪向下滑去，最后脑袋枕在小天狼星的大腿上呼呼入睡。   
果不其然，第二天她醒过来的时候又是在自己的床上——但是老实说，克莉丝多却对此一丁点类似羞涩的感觉都没有，都被人家送回屋那么多次了，她坚信着布莱克只是因为绅士风度使然——毕竟连三年级那次他都记得给她弄到公共休息室的沙发上，所以他绝对只是习惯，而不是因为别的什么，自作多情要不得。   
至于主动追求什么的……对不起，从来都没想过。况且她觉得和小天狼星这个“自己的好朋友的教父”的关系就挺好的，有小哈做桥梁让她有充足的理由留在这，四舍五入跟同居没什么区别，还能天天都看着他偷摸地内心荡漾一下。反倒是贸然出击引起他反感，回头人家不让她接着住了才糟糕呢——何况那可是布莱克啊，二十年前霍格沃茨的高岭之花，那么多女生的爱慕也没见他跟哪一个对上眼，她颜值不低却也很有逼数自觉没到人见人爱的地步，想必在小天狼星眼里她也充其量就是“哈利的朋友”这个定位，因此维持现状，与她来说就是最优解。   
大概是凤凰社这段时间出了什么问题，别说卢平等人，连韦斯莱夫人也已经好几天没出现在格里莫广场12号了，因此近期的吃饭问题又落在了克莉丝多身上，她倒是无所谓就当做回到唐人街，要是克利切能不要经常盯着她做的中式菜露出像看见屎一样的表情就更好了。   
克莉丝多向来能很好地隐藏住自己的想法，比如她就能做到表面目光清澈如水、无比正直，却实际正暗搓搓视奸着小天狼星高瘦修长的身体——也多亏了这货不爱好好系扣子的习惯让她大饱眼福，胸口的刺青可太他妈性感了，还有那个腰、那个腿……  
  
“你在看什么？”   
克莉丝多镇定自若将视线转移到桌上，那里有一本名叫《唱唱反调》的杂志，小天狼星顿时了然拿起来递给她：“给——我觉得你可能会对六十三页的内容有兴趣。”   
《小天狼星布莱克——臭名昭著的杀人魔王，还是无辜的歌坛巨星？》   
她依言翻到那页瞟了一眼，本来她也并没有对这本杂志感兴趣，结果看了几行后眉毛却越挑越高，到最后差点控制不住自己的嘴角不去抽搐。  
  
……人们没有意识到，小天狼星实际上是一个假名，知情人士珀基斯夫人说，人们以为是小天狼星布莱克的那个人，实际上是胖墩子·勃德曼，是流行音乐小组淘气妖精的领唱，约十五年前在小诺顿区教堂的一次演唱会中被人用一个萝卜打中了耳垂后，就此退出了公众视线。但我在报纸的照片上一眼就认出了他，所以胖墩子不可能犯下那些罪行，因为那一天他正在和我一起享受浪漫的烛光晚餐。我已经给魔法部长写了信，希望他能尽快给胖墩子，又名小天狼星，彻底平反昭雪。  
  
“你怎么都不笑呢？”小天狼星观察了半天她的反应，失望地说道：“我当时刚看到这篇可是差点从床上摔下去来着。”   
“我只是在想一些事。”克莉丝多若有所思地回答，“我觉得这种报道虽然鬼扯，但多多少少也得讲基本法吧，九假一真总应该有？所以我其实是在思考哪件是真的——你以前真的是什么淘气妖精的领唱？还是有一个叫多丽丝·珀基斯的老相好呢？”   
“这都被你发现了，没错，我的真名就叫胖墩子·勃德曼。”小天狼星面无表情从她手里要拿回杂志，被克莉丝多侧身躲开，她小心翼翼地把那页撕下来揣在兜里，小天狼星瞪着她：“你要干什么？”   
“快乐源泉，收藏。”她理所当然拍了拍手，“今年的笑点全靠它了。”   
这话怎么这么耳熟啊……小天狼星忽然想起他房间里夹在书中间的剪报“救世主挚友的辛酸暗恋之路”，顿时无话可说。嗬，小家伙还挺记仇的。

33.  
现在是霍格沃茨笼罩在乌姆里奇独裁统治阴影下的一个月后，就连远在伦敦的格里莫广场12号也多多少少感受到一点那种恐怖气氛，克莉丝多不放心地托唐克斯到对角巷买了两瓶白鲜香精又给小哈寄过去，但这次猫头鹰回来之后她却觉得萝拉好像哪里不对劲，不仅不太愿意让她碰，甚至人一靠近都紧张得直叫唤。  
她没别的办法，只能叫上小天狼星，俩人冒着手被啄成筛子的危险合力强行按住萝拉进行检查，最后在猫头鹰蓬松的羽毛下发现了一些不起眼的伤痕，明显是飞行途中被捉住过。  
这下连猫头鹰的通信都被监视了，尽管小天狼星对此并不太放在心上，他觉得这种程度还不至于紧张得草木皆兵，克莉丝多满腹心事地把猫头鹰托付给韦斯莱夫人替她送到宠物商店养几天伤，后来又过了几天，有个长得邋里邋遢的凤凰社成员来到了格里莫广场12号——克莉丝多这等脸盲到现在都对不上他的名字，只知道好像韦斯莱夫人挺讨厌这家伙的，之后人都走了小天狼星才告诉她那是蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇。  
蒙顿格斯这趟给他们带来了一个消息，那就是他在猪头酒吧监视哈利时听到他们在策划成立一个黑魔法防御小组，韦斯莱夫人听完立刻大惊失色，小天狼星和克莉丝多悄悄交换了一个隐秘的眼神——可不能让韦斯莱夫人知道他俩在私下里学魔咒这件事。  
等他们都离开后，小天狼星的心情变得出奇地愉悦，他兴致勃勃地弄了一堆垫子放到楼上一间空房里，然后把克莉丝多叫过去，笑得那叫一个满面春风：“黑魔法防御小组，真有他的，不愧是詹姆的儿子！看来我们也不能落后——小家伙，过来！”  
“要是让韦斯莱夫人知道你支持他们做危险的事，又得生气了。”克莉丝多似笑非笑看了他一眼，小天狼星满不在乎扬了扬眉毛，“莫丽担心那些孩子可以理解，她的话我会代为转达，但他们听不听可就是另一回事——反正换成我，宁可被开除也不要坐以待毙。”  
“今晚我打算跟哈利再谈一次，已经让海德薇送去口信了，不过在晚上之前——”说到这里，他忽然敛起笑容，沉声说道：“克莉丝多，用你所知的一切魔咒，向我攻击。”  
“啊？”克莉丝多都懵了，小天狼星却已经用漂浮咒控制着一个垫子向她打过来，她被盖了个满脸的时候还是懵的，只听到他前所未有严肃的声音：“我想了想，莱姆斯其实说的对，我是应该教你一些真正有用的东西，加上今天哈利组建团队的事提醒了我……从现在开始，我要教你决斗。赶紧把魔杖拿出来，下次可就不是被软垫砸这么简单了——除你武器！”  
听见念咒，克莉丝多才意识到他是来真的，当即抱着垫子向旁边躲开，就在她刚抽出魔杖的时候，又一道魔咒的闪光已经打了过来，她急忙用铁甲咒防住：“等、等等！”  
老子还没准备好啊！上来就一套炮轰算怎么回事，人家决斗都要摆姿势互相鞠躬才正式开始，怎么就你不按套路出牌，看看人家唐克斯再瞅瞅你！  
然而小天狼星似乎打定主意身体力行告诉她“真正的战斗中不可能有人等你”这个道理，她在几乎没有间歇不停射过来的魔咒中抱头鼠窜、毫无还手之力——跟唐克斯打的时候至少能你来我往半回合制战斗，结果在小天狼星这完全是被单方面耍着玩，想上一次她在战斗里这么无力还是跟假穆迪那次，连魔杖都没来得及掏就中了夺魂咒，完全是量级的实力差距。而现在这情况估计也差不多……唯一的差别大约是小天狼星应该不会用真正能伤害她的咒语，但也不意味着挨一下会有多好受——  
连续的躲避消耗了她大量的体力，克莉丝多的反应开始变得没之前灵敏，真是说什么怕什么，也就是她刚冒出这个念头的时候，一道魔咒就击中了她，她惊叫一声整个人瞬间腾空翻转，跟只小鸡仔一样被看不见的手倒提着悬在空中。  
……去你妈的倒挂金钟！得亏老子穿的是裤子！  
她就跟被吊起来风干的腊肠一样冲他怒目而视，小天狼星好整以暇抱着胳膊悠悠地说：“只顾着躲不反击的话，永远都不可能打赢。”  
“……你倒是给我机会反击？”她的上衣不是完全贴身的款式，这么倒吊着久了衣服的下半部分就开始缓缓往下滑，最后堆积在胸口那里的位置，露出一大截赤裸的腰腹和内衣的边缘，克莉丝多只觉得好像被冷风吹得肚子一凉，一抬头顿时炸了：“卧槽！放我下——”  
都不用她说，小天狼星刚看到她腰间那白花花的一片就跟被雷劈了似的瞬间扭过头去，用一只手挡着眼睛盲挥了两下魔杖，就有三四个垫子飞到她正下方的位置，最后才让克莉丝多掉在上面，她落地第一反应赶紧把上衣往裤腰里塞，“等一下——好了。”  
小天狼星轻轻“嗯”了一声放下手，却还是不太敢往她这边看，气氛一时间尬得令人窒息。  
“呃……还练吗？”她从垫子上爬起来，接着又赶紧补充道：“还来的话记得先告诉我一声，求你别再突然出手了！”  
小天狼星又应了一声，这次他终于乖乖摆好架势再念咒了，大约是刚才的意外给他留下了阴影，往后的演习中他不仅次次让她先手，就连攻势也不像第一次压得那么猛，克莉丝多终于有了一些回击的机会，她一门心思记仇想要把他也倒吊一次，但就算小天狼星留手让她还是破不掉他的防，打过去的咒语都被他一一化解，尽管偶尔因为她魔咒力量强大而倒退半步微微喘气，但总体还算游刃有余。  
克莉丝多渐渐意识到她用通常打法几乎没有击败他的可能，她的眼睛开始往周围一切能用得上的东西上瞥，终于在小天狼星一派轻松又一次挡掉她缴械咒的时候跟了一个漂浮咒让几只软垫向他飞去，当他轻蔑地正要挥开它们时抢先一步：“粉身碎骨！”  
一个垫子就在小天狼星的面前炸开了，喷出漫天飞舞的羽毛暂时遮蔽了他的视野，“——倒挂金钟！”  
小天狼星自然不傻，被羽毛扑了一脸时他就料到她会袭击，即使看不见也立刻在面前来了一发铁甲咒，结果却还是脚下一轻来了个一百八十度倒转，他茫然地睁大眼睛也没琢磨出自己怎么就中招了，直到那些白羽落下，他看见了正喘着粗气、从他侧面的方向手脚并用站起来的克莉丝多，才明白过来：小家伙早在用羽毛遮挡视线的时候就一个滑铲呲溜到了他侧面，最开始大声念咒也只是骗他铁甲咒的幌子，导致他下意识防了正面顾不上旁边，于是肯定中招，但是……  
即使被吊在空中，小天狼星却还是那副漫不经心的模样，只是稍微惊讶地勾了勾嘴角：“无声咒，谁教的？”  
“以前赫敏看书研究的时候带上过我，但时灵时不灵的，这次算运气好。”克莉丝多把几个垫子往他那边踢过去然后解咒，小天狼星一个翻身站起来活动两下肩膀，“表现还算可以，今天就到这里，明天继续。”  
临近午夜的时候，克莉丝多坐在沙发上看着小天狼星往壁炉里撒了飞路粉，然后把脑袋伸进去——讲真，这场景看着确实有点诡异。她能隔着火焰模糊地听见他在说什么，却一点也听不到格兰芬多休息室那边三大天王的声音，只能从小天狼星单方面的只字片语猜着他们大概是在讨论哈利的黑魔法防御小组的事。由于飞路网不能一下过两人，她只能在后边排队等着他说完了自己再去。  
大约过了五六分钟的功夫，他突然以极快的速度从壁炉里退了出来，克莉丝多以为他跟小哈这么快就完事了正要过去，却被小天狼星一把拽着薅了回来，他另一只手心有余悸地摸了摸自己的脸，就好像刚差点被什么野兽的爪子抓到似的。  
“见鬼，那个母蛤蟆——”  
一听这个称呼，克莉丝多就是用屁股想都知道他说的是谁了：“乌姆里奇？她用飞路网偷听你们谈话了？”  
“那应该没有。”小天狼星气闷地答道：“只是最后差一点就被她抓住，忽然觉得后脑勺有东西，一回头一只肥猪一样的手——想想那个画面，我今晚要做噩梦了。”  
“让我看看。”克莉丝多费力地从他指缝间检查他的脸，“嘿，把手放下……还行没伤着——被摸一下又不会损伤你的美貌，放心吧。”  
小天狼星没好气白了她一眼，接着有点悲哀地叹了口气：“这下倒好，连壁炉也彻底不能用了……所有人都是，我看他们就是想活活困死我。”  
连克莉丝多这时候都不知道该说什么来安慰他，“我会陪着你”这种肉麻的话她就算在心里盘旋一万圈也决计不可能说出口，小天狼星的目光却这时候移到她身上，幽幽地说了句：“幸好还有你啊，小家伙。”不然他真不知道自己会郁闷成什么样。  
有那么一会儿的功夫，克莉丝多的心头升起一阵无限的喜悦，她从来没这么感谢老邓偏偏就是今年让她不用去霍格沃茨，但她控制住了没让这种快乐的心情表现在脸上——在隐藏情绪这方面，她至少比小天狼星的段位不知高哪去了。  
如果……明年还是这个样子的话，她完全不介意再给自己搞出点丑闻又弄个处分停学什么的，哪怕冒着被开除的危险。克莉丝多在心里偷偷地想着。  
不知道哈利的黑魔法防御小组搞的如何，反正他们这边的进度也在徐徐进行中，随着时间进入十二月，克莉丝多能在小天狼星的手底下撑的时间变得越来越长，偶尔还能剑走偏锋反败为胜。不光是小天狼星能耍着她玩，克莉丝多也渐渐熟悉了他的打法——这人在对决中确实很强，从魔法水平到身体素质几乎没有短板，唯一的问题是容易飘，每当他觉得胜券在握时就是最好的反杀时机，就像最开始那次一样。  
那是离圣诞节不远的一天，克莉丝多躺在房间里正准备入睡，就被一阵急促的敲门声给又吵了起来。  
“干吗，又找小哈他们聊天？壁炉不是不能用了吗？”她无奈地披上外衣去开门，小天狼星就站在她的门口，表情意外地严肃，“不是壁炉——刚刚亚瑟被袭击重伤，莫丽他们还有哈利，马上就要过来了。”  
一听这个，克莉丝多的睡意顿时一扫而空，俩人急匆匆顺着楼梯往下跑到门厅时，就听到厨房里传来一阵什么东西掉在地上的声音，他们立即冲进去，就看见哈利罗恩以及双胞胎金妮在地上摔作一团，克利切不知从哪冒出来，像看什么脏东西一样瞅着他们念念有词：“又回来了，这些败类渣滓，他们的爸爸是要死了吗？”  
“滚出去！”不知是谁愤怒地吼了一嗓子，同时小天狼星和克莉丝多疾步上前，克利切就一脸怨气地拖着脚步往外走了。  
“出什么事了，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯说亚瑟受了重伤……”他把还趴在地上的几个人拉起来，弗雷德和乔治抱着胳膊往哈利的方向抬了抬下巴：“我们也想知道，问哈利吧。”  
罗恩和金妮也紧张地盯着他，小哈看上去很费劲地咽了口唾沫，干巴巴地说道：“我、我做了一个梦——”  
他开始讲述自己梦到一条蛇袭击韦斯莱先生的事，克莉丝多听着听着却皱起眉毛，但不是因为他的话，她只觉得后脖子又出现了那种被刺似的感觉，扭头正好看见眼神闪烁正盯着厨房里面的克利切。“小哈，停一下——你在那干什么？”  
后半句自然是问克利切的，家养小精灵虚情假意地弯了弯腰，啪地一声消失不见了。她走过去咣当关上厨房的门，又甩了一道防窃听魔咒上去，小天狼星很不理解地看了她一眼，“克利切知道凤凰社的事。”  
克莉丝多仍然皱着眉头，刚才小精灵的眼神让她觉得十分不舒服，而且她就是依稀觉得不能让小哈能梦见千里之外的事被太多人知道，不仅仅是克利切的问题，她还想着走廊上那些布莱克先辈的画像——据说他们中不少可是很赞同伏地魔的，“图个保险而已……小哈，你可以接着说了。”  
不过实际上，哈利的故事也基本上讲完了七七八八，剩下的都是在邓布利多办公室发生的事，眼下每个人的心情都前所未有的沉重，甚至都没人追问她为什么能在校外使用魔法——这无疑是一个煎熬而痛苦的夜晚，直到福克斯传来消息得知韦斯莱先生脱离了危险，韦斯莱家的几个孩子才半是担忧半是松口气，接着相继撑不住打起盹，等到第二天清晨，韦斯莱夫人也来到了格里莫广场12号，他们一家人聚在一起眼圈发红地拥抱，在场三个不姓韦斯莱的纷纷识趣躲进了别的房间。  
“小天狼星，我能跟你说句话吗？”哈利忽然这么问了一句，同时用有点抱歉的眼神望着克莉丝多，后者从善如流抛下一句：“我去准备早饭。”  
上午的时间是用来补觉的，但克莉丝多在回房间前却被截了一道，“嘿。”她还以为他是专门来告诉她哈利说了什么的，结果小天狼星咳嗽一声，对哈利的话只字未提：“如果……我是说，有人想起来问你为什么能校外用魔法的事，你可以告诉他……就说你身上没有踪丝。”  
“踪丝是什么？”她立刻提出疑问，小天狼星一摆手：“魔法部监视未成年巫师的一种咒语，但是就像你以前说过的那样——只能定位无法精确到个人，但这一点很多人并不知道——所以你可以利用这一点当作借口。”  
后面的话即使他不说，克莉丝多也很快明白了：能问她这件事的无非也就是哈利和罗恩，而她如果这么回答，他们一定会联想到她并非通常途径出生，身上没有那个踪丝也不是不可能，只是……  
“为什么要瞒着小哈他们呢？”  
“还用说吗。”小天狼星无奈地翻了翻眼睛，“让那仨随便一个知道都等于同时告诉三个人，到时候四个未成年巫师都在校外用魔法，不暴露就有鬼了。”  
克莉丝多还是很疑惑：“那不同时用不就好了，他们又不傻。”  
“……”  
小天狼星面无表情地盯着她：这小家伙到底是傻还是聪明，他都明示成什么样了——这是专门给她独一无二的福利，连哈利都没份儿，她怎么就是反应不过来呢。

34.  
从圣芒戈回来后哈利的情绪就一直消沉着，连韦斯莱家的几个孩子的模样也怪怪的，只有克莉丝多还不知道发生了什么，严格来说他们态度变化也就发生在偷听穆迪等人谈话都前后，但她却没能听到——没办法，伸缩耳一共就五个分叉，正好韦斯莱家四个孩子加上小哈，她就只能回到格里莫广场12号之后再向他们打听到底听见了什么，最后还是金妮告诉的她：凤凰社的大家似乎怀疑伏地魔附身在哈利身上。  
“那么，小哈他现在在哪？”克莉丝多用膝盖都能想象到这孩子现在心里得难受成什么样，接着又联想到他会不会把韦斯莱先生受伤这件事的责任全揽在自己身上，因此自责做出一些伤害自己或者其他的偏激行为，金妮摇了摇头：“妈妈哄他回屋睡觉去了。”  
但克莉丝多敢用自己为数并不多的全部身家赌哈利绝对不会乖乖睡觉，她立刻站起向房门外走去：“抱歉，我想我应该去看一眼他……要一起来吗？”  
都不用回答，金妮就毫不犹豫也跟着她站起来，两人飞快地上楼奔向罗恩和哈利的卧室，果不其然一开门就看见了正拖着收拾好的行李站在那的小哈。  
“哈利，你这是要去哪——把箱子放下！”金妮像一团红色的旋风一样立即冲过去抢他的行李箱提手，哈利倒没有反抗就让她拿过去了，只是满脸阴沉地一屁股坐在床上，气呼呼地说：“还能去哪，刚是邓布利多，现在又是你们——我就那么可怕吗，有必要二十四小时无间断地盯着？！”  
金妮被他吼得瑟缩了一下，但还是下一秒就勇敢地挺直腰杆，一嗓子喊得比他还要大声：“哈利！”  
小哈被她颇有其母风范的突然爆发给惊了一下，明明占了上风，金妮的眼眶却不知怎么红了一点：“你明知道我、我们是担心你！”  
她明显要是哈利再说出什么让人伤心的话她就当场要么揍人要么直接哭给他看，克莉丝多赶紧上前打圆场：“好啦，他只是气头上——金妮，你俩都冷静一下。”  
来找他被怀疑成监视，但克莉丝多坚信就算她们不理他让他一个人呆着一样会被哈利误会成害怕他而疏远他，叛逆期的男孩子哦，真难伺候。她只能转移话题：“小哈，刚才你说老邓怎么了，他来过？”  
“嗬，怎么可能。”哈利阴阳怪气地哼了一声，“校长有更伟大崇高的事业要忙，能想起来让画像来传个话我就该感恩戴德了，是不是？”  
金妮仍然在瞪着他，克莉丝多却叹了口气，她好像大致明白发生了什么了：“好吧哈利，让我猜猜出了什么事——大概就是，邓布利多这学期是不是总不理你？或者出什么事也没有半个字解释，上来就高高在上一道命令发过来那种？”  
“你怎么知道——是罗恩告诉你的？”从小哈震惊表情来看，她一定是说中了，克莉丝多苦笑着摆摆手：“我发誓我是猜的。”老邓这种作风啊，她不能再熟悉了。  
“不过我可以发誓，邓布利多对你绝对不是冷淡排斥——严格来说，这才是老邓对人的正常态度，从前跟你那才是百中无一的特殊对待……可能是最近跟伏地魔玩阴谋阳谋太忙了，他也顾不上在你面前继续立那个知心慈祥校长的人设，就对所有人都是那个样子了。”  
“我接下来的话你可能不爱听，但我一定得跟你讲明白这个道理——你知道大多数聪明人，通常都是有些臭毛病的，比如像你爸——呃，算了，咱们说布莱克吧……天赋很高，同时就很，嗯，自大。而且你肯定没法否认，邓布利多是比布莱克更罕见的那种不出世的天才，你之前看不到他的毛病并不意味着不存在，毕竟老邓岁数阅历摆在那里，想隐藏真的很容易……况且哪怕他做的事有多光伟正，我也从来不会认为邓布利多本质上会有多和蔼可亲——瞧格林德沃那个极品基佬的德行，老邓是傻白甜就有鬼了……咳。”  
哈利和金妮都睁大眼睛看着她，克莉丝多对自己夸夸其谈的心灵鸡汤颇为满意，最后做出总结：“可能他在我们心里已经是接近神一样的存在，但归根结底，大家终究都只是凡人而已，哪有永远十全十美的呢，所以习惯就好、习惯就好，多点包容——”  
“等等。”小哈一脸震惊，连气都快忘记生了，“我怎么好像听到了不得了的事情，格林德沃……格林德沃不是被邓布利多击败的黑巫师吗？”  
金妮眯着眼重复了一遍：“极品基佬？”  
克莉丝多：“……”你们重点放在哪里了啊！合着她一锅毒鸡汤白熬了！早知道讲八卦就能这么简单让小哈消气，她还在这绞尽脑汁费个什么劲，直接领他磕西皮不就行了吗！  
“盖勒特·格林德沃，金色大鸟、跳窗狂魔，差点统治了整个欧洲的前代黑魔王——而你们对他不熟悉的原因是那场笼罩欧洲的浩劫里，格林德沃独独从始至终未曾染指英国。”克莉丝多面无表情地给两个满眼梦幻的小孩丢了一口GGAD粮，接着正色：“行了言归正传——小哈，我觉得伏地魔附身在你身上的几率基本为零，如果他真有那么大本事，到现在凤凰社的成员们早就一个接一个地莫名暴毙了。”  
“哦，对。”金妮被提醒了一拍手：“哈利我问你，这段时间你有过莫名其妙失去一段记忆，然后醒来出现在别的地方的经历吗？”  
“没有。”哈利想了想回答，她顿时干脆地拍了一下他的肩膀：“行了，那说明你没有被附身，别问我怎么知道的——毕竟真的被神秘人附身过的只有我。”  
小哈呆呆地看着她，似乎才想起来这件事情，金妮毫不客气给了他一个白眼，一甩头发颠颠地跑出门了。  
“人家这么关心你，你也太不上心了。”克莉丝多瞅着她火红的头发消失在门口，用恨铁不成钢的眼神瞥了哈利一眼，后者一脸懵回望：“啊？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
“小哈，你实话跟我说，是不是跟你熟到一定程度的女孩，在你眼里就已经模糊掉性别了？换句话说……你想象过跟我、或者跟赫敏谈恋爱是什么样的吗？”  
哈利顿时打了个冷颤：“绝对不可能！况且赫敏和罗恩早就不是一两天——”  
“是啊。”克莉丝多无奈地看着他，“既然你都看出罗恩赫敏之间不寻常，怎么就察觉不到那小丫头已经喜欢你四年了呢？”  
小哈一脸被天雷砸个正着的表情，半晌才结结巴巴地开口：“我、我知道她几年前……但是绝对没想到现在还！”  
“那当然是因为她长大了，能藏住心思了啊。讲真你这个不拿熟人当异性的毛病真心要改一改，连罗恩都比以前强多了，只有你一点都没变……这么下去注孤生别怪我没提醒过你——而且我觉得金妮这两年确实越来越好看了。”  
尤其是那头红发，还颇有点莉莉·伊万斯的感觉，都说男生的择偶对象可能会在某种程度上向自己的母亲靠拢，果不其然，小哈皱眉闭眼努力转变成正常的眼光去重新看待金妮后，表情似乎变了一变。  
“不对啊，你还说我呢——”哈利琢磨了很久才反应过来，既然大家都互相拆台他就要搬出小天狼星来跟她好好说道说道，结果睁眼面前哪还有克莉丝多的影子。  
被溜了！哈利恨恨地捶了一下床，就她跟小天狼星那点破事，在他眼里这窗户纸都捅成筛子了，她怎么好意思说他迟钝啊？！  
克莉丝多今年的圣诞节收获比往年多了不少，光是韦斯莱家就多了双胞胎和金妮的，唐克斯也送了她礼物。对此她是又高兴又愁得慌，没人不喜欢收礼物，但这意味着回礼的成本也大大提高，况且今年这么混乱，老邓估计也把她忘干净了至今都没给过她钱……好在穷也有穷的办法，她早在半个月前就着手准备，也是受了韦斯莱夫人专属毛衣的启发，她愣是弄了一堆围巾出来，人人有份。  
虽然织东西的家政魔法是临时抱佛脚，但作为这间屋子里生活技能仅次于韦斯莱夫人的存在，本身底子就不薄，她觉得自己的水平还是很拿得出手的，至少比赫敏织给家养小精灵的那些玩意儿强……  
于是在圣诞节当天早上，收到毛衣的人纷纷穿上了绣着自己名字首字母的套头衫，只有一个人顶着被炉火烧得有些燥热的室温，硬是脖子上系着条深红色绣金色暗纹的围巾，趾高气昂地来到了客厅里，并对每一个脖子上没有围巾的人露出炫目的笑脸。  
终于小哈都看不下去了：“小天狼星，你不热吗？”  
“没觉得。”小天狼星毫不犹豫地回答，哈利怀疑地盯着他鼻尖一点汗珠没说话，他决定还是不把大家都收到了围巾这件事说出来，反正除了这货也不会有第二个人抽风地在屋里戴上它了，  
虽说如此……哈利的眼神凝固在那条围脖上几秒钟：不过说到底还是有差别的，同样是格兰芬多配色，至少他和罗恩的就只是金红拼接出来的，那上边可没绣这么复杂的花纹，用心程度高下立判。  
“早，小哈。”克莉丝多从楼上打着哈欠下来，她的目光落在小天狼星的脖子上顿了不到半秒，随即若无其事地转移开，“早安……布莱克。”  
“……嗯。”小天狼星也看了她一眼，眼神似乎格外留意地在她手腕处停留了一下，但被长袖遮住了他也看不出什么，只能简短地应了一声。哈利带着仿佛看透了一切的微笑回应：“早，克莉丝多。”  
克莉丝多当然注意到他往她手上偷瞟的动作，顿时觉得一阵不自在。真是见了鬼了，这货是不是真的对金钱一点概念都没有，去年那个让她为难的吊坠还原封不动躺在她的行李箱里，也不知道他是把她敷衍他“不喜欢脖子上戴东西”的话当真了，今年终于不是项链——他喵的变成手镯了！而且手环正中间也镶着一颗漂亮的红水晶，跟去年那个项坠看起来完全是配套的……布莱克你总这样老子真的要忍不住多想了啊！  
当然，这一次她还是没敢戴，还特意穿了件把手都能遮住的长袖衫挡着以免尴尬，幸好这时候罗恩和赫敏也下楼了，后者忽然凑过来仔仔细细看了看她的脸，随即皱眉：“克莉丝多，我送你的礼物你没打开吗？”  
“我打开了……”“那你怎么没用上？”  
当然是因为很奇怪啊！无论赫敏金妮唐克斯，也没有谁在全是熟人的圣诞节还得化全套妆的吧！克莉丝多默默腹诽，罗恩好奇地把脑袋伸过来：“送的什么啊？”  
“跟你有什么关系。”赫敏嫌弃地瞥他一眼，克莉丝多忽然说：“不如你先告诉我你送了赫敏什么？”  
“说就说，又没什么见不得人的，我送了香水。”  
赫敏略不自在地移了移目光，克莉丝多惊讶不已，嚯，千年钢筋开窍了这是？“挺好的啊，那我也没什么可瞒的，赫敏送我一套化妆品。”  
“化妆品？就是把脸涂得死白死白，表情一夸张点还往下掉粉末的那玩意？emmmm你们女生真难懂。”  
对不起，刚夸你开窍三句话就现原形了，果然你还是我熟悉的罗直男。克莉丝多和赫敏不约而同送给他一个看智障的眼神。  
“算了，换个话题……趁着罗恩的妈妈还在厨房——你们最近怎么样，黑魔法防御小组搞得顺利吗？”  
小天狼星原本仰躺在沙发上有一搭没一搭把玩着围巾上的穗穗，听到这句顿时把头侧了过来，小哈已经回答了她：“哦，如果除了乌姆里奇那个蛤蟆之外，那确实还挺好的。至于D.A.……也挺顺利的。”  
“可不是吗，要是迪戈里那傻大个能自觉点主动退出，那就更美好了。”罗恩很嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，克莉丝多有点惊讶：“塞德里克·迪戈里？他也加入你们的团队了？”  
“加入——我呸，他还有什么可学，我看他就是来炫技外加跟女朋友秀恩爱的！”罗恩明显对塞德里克积怨已久，赫敏不满地瞪了他一眼：“别那么说，原本哈利一个人教我们这么多人就很累了，塞德里克是好心才愿意来帮忙！”  
“你就是因为他长得帅维护他——哼哼，霍格沃茨校草、三强争霸赛勇士……那家伙还隔三差五就跟我和哈利打听克莉丝多的状况，他能安什么好心就怪了，谁知道是不是吃着碗里看着锅里——”  
“罗恩！”  
赫敏生气地喊了一嗓子，他这才不情不愿地蔫了，这时候旁边突然传来一声细小的不和谐的“啪嗒”，四个人循声望过去，小天狼星心不在焉地把围巾的穗子给生生揪下来一绺，连他自己都被吓了一跳，接着就急忙抽出魔杖把它接回去了。  
“要是你在该多好，克莉丝多。”小哈苦笑着作出总结：“你战斗水平比我强得多（“肯定也比迪戈里那个奶油小生强！”罗恩气呼呼地插嘴，又被赫敏白了一眼），要是你也能来D.A.跟我们一起练习就好了。”  
“到你们需要我的时候，我一定会去的。”  
克莉丝多理所当然回答了这么一句，他们都没看见躺在沙发上小天狼星骤然暗淡的眼神。  
那几个孩子才是同路人，他听着四个十五岁小孩充满活力的声音，仰面朝天悲哀地想着，小家伙终究还是要回霍格沃茨、回到哈利他们中间去，他不可能永远霸占着她，大约过不了多久，他就真的只剩一个人孤零零呆在这所腐朽的房子里了。  
———————————————————  
狗哥：塞德里克·迪戈里是吧，行，我记住了。  
塞德里克：………？？？  
（人在家中坐，锅从天上来）

35.  
午饭过后他们去圣芒戈探望了韦斯莱先生，随着余下的圣诞节假期一个小时一个小时地越来越少，小天狼星的快乐就像是烧开的水一样迅速蒸发消失，并且无比反常地连对着克莉丝多都摆出一副爱搭不理的臭脸，她问也问不出原因，莫名其妙吃了几次软钉子后终于失去了耐心，干脆在剩下的假期里几乎都跟小哈他们待在一起了。  
也就是在圣诞假期的最后一天，韦斯莱夫人找到正在屋里打牌下棋消磨时间的几个孩子，只用了一句话就把小哈成功地从凳子上吓得差点一屁股滑落在地板上：“哈利，亲爱的，到厨房来一下……斯内普教授有话跟你说。”  
“斯、斯内普？”哈利费了好大的劲才把下巴收回去，韦斯莱夫人不太高兴地纠正他应该叫“斯内普教授”，她走后小哈立刻用惊恐的目光挨个看着每一个人，罗恩和赫敏尴尬地抬头仰望天花板，哈利失望地越过他们俩，用他翠绿的眼睛拿出最可怜兮兮的求救眼神，直勾勾地盯着他最后的救命稻草。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
结果当然是小哈如愿了，克莉丝多跟着他到厨房门口停下脚步，哈利刚要开口她就摆摆手：“行行行我都知道，你去吧我在这蹲着，要是斯内普真跟你搞什么幺蛾子你就大声喊，我就踹门而入冲进去救你——虽然我觉得我打不过他。”  
哈利：“……不，那倒不用了。”他只是不想跟斯内普单独呆着而已。  
当然，哪怕小哈真的被蝙蝠毒液喷了一脸，克莉丝多也从来没打算真的跟斯内普去正面刚，她跟来也只不过是给哈利多点心理安慰而已，并且她相信小哈也不至于这么沉不住气，却没想到她在厨房的门外呆了几分钟后，里边居然还真的传来一阵巨响，像是椅子砸在地上的声音，接着是一句愤怒的咆哮，但那声音的主人明显不是斯内普也不是哈利，而是——  
“——你在说我是懦夫？！”  
卧槽这暴躁老哥怎么也在啊！克莉丝多顿时心道一声糟糕，顾不上别的赶紧推开厨房的门，果然看见原本应该只有俩人的饭厅里，却多了一个怒气冲天的小天狼星，他的魔杖已经抽出来指着斯内普，对方的魔杖也正指着他的面门，哈利正一脸惊悚努力阻拦：“小天狼星，别——”  
“布莱克！”克莉丝多三步并作两步冲过去，她和小哈对视一眼，立刻默契地一起围上去，一左一右抱住了他的胳膊，“你冷静点……”  
“你们两个——让开！”小天狼星的力气以他的体格来说简直大得惊人，俩小孩都差点被甩出去。克莉丝多却忽然注意到斯内普正一脸嘲讽看好戏的眼神，尽管小天狼星已经被封住了行动，他的魔杖尖却还是未曾从他脸上移开，她立即一侧身挡在小天狼星身前，努力挤出一个微笑：“教、教授……你们别这样，邓布利多教授一定不想知道你们发生矛盾……”  
“如果我没记错，史密斯小姐。”斯内普厌恶地把眼睛眯了起来，“这是你第二次用校长威胁我。”  
那您记性可挺好啊，连她自己都忘了。克莉丝多压抑着不让冷汗淌下来，半年多没见，她对蝙蝠低压气场的抵抗力似乎降低了很多：“别这么说，教授，我怎么敢呢……只是能劳您大驾来一趟，邓布利多肯定托付了很重要的任务，您……不回学校吗？”  
小天狼星不敢置信地瞪着她的后脑勺，小家伙为什么跟那个讨厌的鼻涕精那么客气啊！  
斯内普本来被她一通虚假得不行的马屁给恶心够呛，结果看见小天狼星那副惊愕吃瘪的表情，他又觉得愉悦起来了，顺势微微抬起下巴圆滑地说：“回，当然回，毕竟我的时间十分宝贵——不像某些人，只能躲在洞里虚度人生。”  
“鼻涕精！！”  
小天狼星又一次使劲挣脱想要扑上去揍他，克莉丝多只能把全部注意力都转移回去，跟小哈继续满头大汗地把他往回拽，斯内普充满恶意地盯着她抱着小天狼星胳膊的手，轻声细语又添了一把火：“看在我还是你教授的份上，劝你最好离那条疯狗远一点……尤其是在那件事之后，如果我是你，史密斯小姐——我会看见他那张脸就觉得恶心反胃。还是说……你已经忘了你因为他喝的那瓶魔药？”  
“鼻涕精你他妈给我闭嘴——什么魔药？！”听到最后一句，小天狼星突然再也不挣扎了，他察觉到克莉丝多闻言瞬间僵硬了一下，更加怒不可遏，“说清楚！你给她喝了什么见鬼的东西！”  
然而斯内普只是深不可测地冷笑不语，他把魔杖插回兜里，斗篷就像无数次在魔药教室里那样掀起一阵黑色的旋风，大步流星走出了厨房。  
最大的敌人离开了，这下小天狼星的全部攻势当即转火，他反手抓住克莉丝多的手腕，将她拽到一张椅子上坐下：“说吧，到底是什么东西？”  
克莉丝多：“……”你让老子怎么开这个口！  
她只能把写满了“救命”的目光投向小哈，但是明显哈利会错了意，他忽然露出一个“懂了”的表情，接着一步一步向后退到门外，还特别贴心地把门给关上了。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
哈利·波特你他妈的！！！好心好意来陪你见蝙蝠，你就这么对我！老子看错你了！！  
“我忘了。”她毫不犹豫糊弄道，小天狼星嗤笑一声，把她的手腕又握紧了一点：“这话你自己听听信不信？”  
她从来没见过他这么有压迫力的模样，她自己坐在椅子上，而小天狼星就站在面前身体前倾俯视着她，深灰色的眼睛炯炯有神像是要直接看透她的大脑，加上手腕传来那股介于疼痛和发麻中间的力道，她觉得自己的神志有那么一瞬间的恍惚，而且莫名地耳根发烧，终于受不住招了：“好、好吧——我知道了，其实就是……”  
“你……还记不记得两年前的事？就是你半夜闯进格兰芬多公共休息室那次……”  
“记得，然后呢。”小天狼星下意识催促了一句，紧接着意识到什么，脑海里突然嗡了一声。他想起来了，那不就是他当时变成狗潜伏在霍格沃茨周围的那段时间，当时克鲁克山也告诉过他那阵关于他和小家伙的流言，那么魔药八成就是……  
克莉丝多还没等继续讲下去，就被小天狼星忽然伸出一只手阻拦，他身上前一刻还咄咄逼人的气势一瞬间全没了，跟霜打的茄子一样蔫巴巴低下头，克莉丝多仿佛看见一条耷拉着耳朵垂头丧气的大黑狗：“你不用说了……对不起。”  
人家好好的小姑娘，就因为他莫名其妙灌了一瓶事后药，尽管斯内普在的时候他嘴上不饶人凶得一批，现在想想却不得不承认，也许鼻涕精说的对，她完全有理由恨他……  
但是看着她清澈乌黑的眼睛，他并没有在里边找到比如厌恶或者反感之类的情绪，小天狼星顿时感到一阵庆幸，克莉丝多犹豫着张了张嘴，她想说没关系，自己从未把那件事放在心上，可怎么也说不出口。  
两人就在这几乎凝固的气氛里各自沉默，直到有人进来才如梦初醒，各自落荒而逃般走出厨房。  
圣诞假期彻底结束了，小哈他们乘坐骑士公交车回到了霍格沃茨，他在临走之前抽空告诉了她那次斯内普来究竟为了什么事——从今往后的他就得去斯内普那学习大脑封闭术了，哈利说到这时情不自禁恶寒地打了个颤。  
明显学大脑封闭术是一件累心又累身的事，何况还是斯内普来教。进入新一年没多久克莉丝多就收到了求助信，倒不是来自小哈——他就算遇到困难也总是习惯性逞强而不轻易告诉别人，这封信是来自赫敏。  
也幸好是赫敏写的，她的文字加密水平比起哈利不知高到哪去了，克莉丝多敢肯定就算这封信被乌姆里奇看过她也只能一脸懵逼，只有圣诞节期间赫敏留下的一本解密书才能正确解读出信的内容：自从阿兹卡班集体越狱事件发生后，D.A.成员的学习主动性被极大地激发出来，他们非常希望增加集会次数，但哈利明显已经被大脑封闭术搞的心力交瘁，又不能让他这么强撑着透支下去，同时也没法把D.A.托付给塞德里克——以韦斯莱一家为代表格兰芬多好些人都不待见他，这么搞八成会导致内讧。  
所以，赫敏就想到了她，魔咒水平足以教他们，同时自打那十个食死徒越狱后，学校很多人反倒愿意相信了伏地魔归来的事实，哈利和克莉丝多在学校的称号也渐渐从盗名欺世无耻之徒隐约有向“从神秘人面前逃脱、被埋没的英雄”转变的趋势，加上最近有越来越多的人向三人组打听克莉丝多的去向并真心地表示担忧和抱歉，同时也好奇跟救世主一起逃过黑魔王死咒的人是什么水平，因此赫敏在信里说如果可以希望她抽空偷偷来学校，跟哈利交替坐镇D.A。  
克莉丝多拿到信后纠结了很久，最后还是鼓起勇气去跟小天狼星商量了一下，不过对方的态度很不咸不淡，基本只是应了一声就没有下文了。  
“其实，我想问。”小天狼星躺在床上背对着她——已经下了明显的逐客令，她还是努力再一次厚着脸皮挑起话题，“我可以把你之前教给我的那些，让他们也学一下吗？”  
“随你。”小天狼星漠然吐出两个字，还是拿屁股对着她。  
这货绝对是因为以后没人给他做饭了才这么心情不好——毕竟克利切应该不会那么好心，做出什么人能吃的东西喂他。克莉丝多觉得自己的推论完美无缺，她也知道该怎么给这条人形大狗顺毛：“我不会一直呆在霍格沃茨的，赫敏也说是轮班，所以其实大多数时候我还会回来。”  
“嗯。”  
“呃……我还没回信呢，赫敏留下一本加密书，你有什么想跟小哈说的吗？”  
“没有。”  
“好吧。”克莉丝多叹了口气，“那我就给她回信了，说过了二月中旬就过去——”  
“为什么那么晚？”她已经转身朝门外走去，小天狼星却在这时候突然坐起来，掩饰地清了清嗓子：“我以为……咳，你会想早点回学校。”  
这次却轮到克莉丝多面无表情一言不发了，她眼神复杂地盯着他半晌，摆了摆手向外走去，然后在确定小天狼星看不见的时候翻了个白眼。  
为什么二月中之后，当然是因为老子想拖到过完情人节……笨狗。  
———————————————————  
#小哈学习大脑封闭术  
斯教授（冷淡）：集中，波特……摒弃杂念……  
小哈（内心mmp）：我尽力了，先生。  
斯教授（鄙视）：好，那就看看你所谓的“尽力”……摄神取念。  
（哈利的记忆被强行拉出来：小时候被达力欺负……他带着分院帽，帽子说他最好去斯莱特林……密室里长得几乎一模一样的克莉丝多和汤姆·里德尔……他用守护神咒击败一百多个摄魂怪……他和被用塞德里克的复方汤剂变身的克莉丝多摔倒在老汤姆·里德尔的墓地里……）  
（还有……就在上一个假期，在格里莫广场12号，他跟在赫敏和金妮身后上楼，在门口亲眼看着克莉丝多弯腰去吻熟睡中小天狼星的唇——）  
小哈：？？？  
（记忆戛然而止，斯内普似乎主动撤掉了摄神取念。）  
斯教授（一脸吃了屎的表情）：………你走吧波特，今天就到这。  
小哈：……………………（怪我咯）

36.  
等到二月十四号一过，克莉丝多离开格里莫广场12号的日子就立刻到来了，不过经过一个多月的缓冲，好歹小天狼星也算多少接受了她即将返回霍格沃茨的现实。实际上他闹脾气不理她的时间充其量也就持续了不到十天，再后来他反而主动找上她提出继续他们的决斗练习——“绝对不许输给那个叫什么塞德里克的！”在一月末的某次演练中，小天狼星咬牙如此说道。   
而二月十四日当天，克莉丝多说是蓄谋已久要跟他一起过节，结果还不是一丁点那方面也没敢表现出来，她无非是准备了一桌比往常丰盛得多的晚餐，再半是搞事半是报复地把克利切的窝给布置成了粉红色——小天狼星一看见顿时笑得捂着腹部弯下腰去，并当场命令克利切不许把那些装饰拆掉，家养小精灵气的当场开启嘴臭模式却毫无办法，除了无能狂怒啥也干不了。   
到了离别的当天，两人之间已经完全看不出闹过别扭的痕迹，那天早上小天狼星还专门送她到门口，要不是克莉丝多坚决拒绝，他甚至要变成狗送她上骑士公交车。   
“如果遇到困难了，就告诉哈利，他那里有件东西会让我立刻知道。”   
“知道了。”克莉丝多嘴上答应得痛快，心理却暗道哪怕她被乌姆里奇那个蛤蟆逮个正着都绝对不能让他知道，再不济也能抱着老邓的大腿喊救命，况且从来没有哪条法律规定停学中的学生返回学校就会被送进阿兹卡班。而他要是露面可就不一样了，魔法部那群人怕是要像看见一大块肉的狼群绿着眼睛往上扑，“我会尽快回来。”   
小天狼星面色复杂地看着她，如果是哈利在这里，他巴不得撺掇他去做一些冒险的事……那可是詹姆的儿子，要长成个胆小鬼连他都觉得丢人。结果换成这个小家伙，他却恨不得现在就拎起她的领子丢回屋锁起来，明令禁止不许她去——哪怕他深知自己并没有这个资格，最终只能满腹纠结化作一句：“……万事小心。”   
“好。”   
克莉丝多都到了门外在后知后觉，刚才那幕怎么跟留在家的妻子送上班的丈夫似的，她被这个诡异的念头惊得一个寒颤，条件反射抖了几抖才走到大路旁伸出魔杖——她之前从未坐过骑士公共汽车，还是小天狼星告诉她应该这样拦车来着。不到一分钟，一辆横冲直撞的三层巴士就风风火火冲向她，看似十分危险地擦着她的衣角停了下来。   
“霍格莫德，谢谢。”她上车递给售票员十一个银西可，都走到公交中部了一回头，却发现那个满脸粉刺的青年居然还跟着她，而她又没有行李，克莉丝多疑惑地看了他一眼，对方异常热心地冲她咧嘴笑：“那个……你好，我叫斯坦·桑帕克。”   
克莉丝多点了点头，结果斯坦还是赖在她附近不肯走，并拿眼神时不时自以为隐蔽地往她脸上瞄：“……我能知道你的名字吗？”  
“可从来没人告诉我，乘坐骑士公共汽车还需要实名制。”克莉丝多无比希望他赶紧回到车前面去，如果斯坦上车就以正常的方式问她名字，她八成不会多想就回答了，现在这个状况却令她忍不住生出一点反感抗拒的心思。斯坦明显察觉到了，他急忙故作掩饰而夸张地挥挥手：“噢，我没有别的意思，只是看你这个年纪应该还在学校上学才好奇——”   
“我是霍格沃茨在校生，因为家里出了一点事回伦敦一趟，现在正在返校。还有别的问题？”她觉得自己的语气已经把“走开别打扰老子”这个讯息表示得不能更明显，但斯坦就是雷打不动：“那你为什么要在霍格莫德下车呢？我可以直接送你到霍格沃茨门口——不用加钱，算我请你的。”   
“不用了，谢谢。”克莉丝多面带微笑使劲拉过遮挡的帘子把对方的脸阻拦在外，才终于让斯坦自觉讨个没趣，摸了摸鼻子灰溜溜地回到巴士前门。在她第六次死死攥着把手，努力不让自己被甩出去一头扎进另一个乘客装满了青蛙卵的兜子里时，终于听见了斯坦宛如天籁的声音，“下一站，霍格莫德。”   
在她这碰了灰之后，下车时斯坦的态度就明显比之前冷淡了太多——不过这反倒让她觉得更自在了，克莉丝多独自穿过寒风瑟瑟的霍格莫德村庄一路赶往尖叫棚屋，面对作为“全英国闹鬼最严重的屋子”，义无反顾地一头钻了进去，然后熟练地摸到密道入口跳下，在黑暗中点起魔杖的荧光前行。   
等到了头顶隐约能听到打人柳枝条的嗖嗖声时，克莉丝多停了脚步原地蹲下，开始跟瞎子一样到处乱摸。她这假如有旁人在场看来仿佛智障一样的行径持续了能有好几分钟，克莉丝多的左手才终于在地道的角落里碰到一坨滑溜溜轻飘飘的东西，她三两下把隐形衣团成团夹在胳膊底下，从地洞探出头又丢了个漂浮咒用一根树枝戳了戳打人柳的结疤，最后才爬出去披上波特家的祖传宝物，钻进城堡直接爬上八楼来到巨怪挂毯对面，边默念边踱步绕了三圈后，尽管早有准备，她还是惊讶地看着突然出现的一道平滑的大门，最后左右环顾一圈确认无人呲溜地闪了进去。   
只听赫敏在信里隐晦地提了几嘴，她还是第一次进到传说中的有求必应屋里，克莉丝多踢开一个练习用的软垫，又顺手翻了翻书架上几本关于黑魔法防御术的书籍，最后百般无聊地躺到一堆垫子上，把隐形衣盖在身上开始睡觉。反正时间还早，D.A.的集会要晚上才开始呢。   
除了中途肚子饿披着隐形衣去了趟厨房，她这一觉就基本直接睡到了晚上，当最先到的几个成员有说有笑推门进来时，一眼就看见了横在垫子上的一颗头颅——   
一瞬间几个女生的尖叫差点震碎头顶的吊灯，克莉丝多吓得腾一翻身睡意全无，身上盖着的隐形衣滑落在地上，这才对上帕瓦蒂等人哭笑不得的眼神，“克莉丝多，怎么会是你——吓死人了！你怎么会在这，还有你眼睛为什么是红色的？”   
“麻瓜的美瞳片，等我一下，我去摘了它。”克莉丝多干笑着挥挥手，走到书架后假装折腾着什么实际上只是等情绪平复下来，再回到大厅时屋里的人已经有了二十多个，并且还在陆续增加，他们大多数人都在好奇地看着这个传闻被退学又突然出现的格兰芬多，也有少数的几个人对她表现出格外友善——韦斯莱一家自然不用说，比如塞德里克热情地隔着人群向她打招呼，秋在他身边也小幅度地挥了挥手，再包括一脸迷蒙问了声好的卢娜。这时候有两个人从门口走来，克莉丝多立刻开口：   
“嗨，罗恩、赫敏。”她刚一出声，很多人顿时注意到向来形影不离的三人组今天只有俩，人群里响起了低低的嘟囔声，赫敏清了清嗓子走上前一步：“那个——大家听我说，最近哈利因为，呃……魔药补习，可能不会次次集会都能到场，所以——”   
“什么？波特不来，那你还把我们叫到这里干什么，拿我们当傻子耍？”一个黄头发的赫奇帕奇男生用让人不舒服的轻蔑语调说着，克莉丝多一下就猜到这人平时肯定没少挑事——从他一开口韦斯莱们就蓦地一沉的脸色就多少能看出，罗恩立刻跟炸了毛一样怒目而视：“给我闭嘴史密斯，听她说完！”   
咦，老子没说话啊？克莉丝多疑惑地看着他，金妮黑着脸走过来拍了拍她的手臂：“不是说你……那个讨人厌的家伙叫扎卡赖斯·史密斯。”   
“所以在哈利不能出面的时候，由克莉丝多替他教继续我们黑魔法防御术。”赫敏倒是坦然地补全了话，突然被点名的克莉丝多情不自禁挺了挺腰板，格兰芬多这边不少人早都知道这事没什么反应，其他学院那边就没这么平静了，那个叫扎卡赖斯的男生拿挑剔的眼神扫了一眼克莉丝多：“她？凭什么？”   
“凭她跟哈利一样在神秘人眼皮底下全身而退，凭你这样的她一拳能打十个。”双胞胎厌恶地用眼角瞥着他，金妮冷冷说道：“不练你现在就可以回去睡觉。”   
“嘿，我可没说我要走。”扎卡赖斯反倒装出一脸无辜，他摊开手左右望了望他的赫奇帕奇同学们，似乎想找到一些赞同：“我的意思是，波特的能力我们大家有目共睹，他来领导谁都没有二话，但在波特不在的情况下，凭什么这个二把手也是你们说指定就指定了？论水平论人品——怎么也应该是塞德里克才对吧？”   
看塞德里克本人的表情，他一点也不想掺和这趟浑水，但其他的赫奇帕奇却被扎卡赖斯一番话给鼓动得跃跃欲试，硬是把他给推了出去，而格兰芬多这边也是看热闹不嫌事大，除了赫敏紧皱眉头不赞同地抱着胳膊，弗雷德和乔治趁其不备在克莉丝多肩上推了一把：“去吧，给他点颜色看看！”   
两个莫名其妙被推出来的人对脸懵逼，塞德里克为难地向他学院的吃瓜群众们扭过头：“我从来都没想当领队，这本来就是哈利的——”   
“看啊，明知道自己必赢还这么谦虚，这才是真正的低调——！”扎卡赖斯拖着长腔大声说着，塞德里克跟见鬼似的瞪着这个故意扭曲他话的家伙，克莉丝多面无表情摊了摊手，“那就打打试试呗，况且我可没觉得我会输。”   
这半年她别的没干光练决斗了，面对小天狼星时除了极个别情况都是被吊着打，说不想找个同龄对手探一下自己究竟提升了多少是假的。而且她猜着她这一趟怎么也得跟迪戈里对上一次，既然机会找到眼前了拒绝是傻子，何况布莱克那家伙要是知道她回霍格沃茨居然没按他说的找塞德里克单挑，他一定会不高兴的。   
人家女生都同意决斗了，再缩下去只会显得自己很怂，到了这步塞德里克就算不愿意跟她比试也没有办法，但他还是很绅士地不肯先举起魔杖，摆明了要让她先手。克莉丝多一瞅这个架势，也跟着垂下魔杖皱眉说道：“没这个必要，迪戈里，都说了别太自信你一定能赢——喂，黄毛，你来喊开始。”   
扎卡赖斯根本没料到她会突然点自己，愣了好一会儿才反应过来，塞德里克无奈地看她一眼，明显连他都不相信这个原本就小他两届还半年多没课可上的女生能打赢他，结果扎卡赖斯说“开始”的话音刚落，他就眼前一花被对方的障碍咒弄得一个栽歪——她的反应速度也未免太快了，如果她出手就是缴械咒，他现在怕是已经输得彻底。   
塞德里克当下心头一紧不再轻敌，克莉丝多反倒吃了一惊，她习惯了小天狼星那种不按套路人形自走炮台般的攻击方式，早已养成了绷紧神经观察对方稍微一动就抢先出手的条件反射，却没想到塞德里克居然真的被打了个措手不及。紧接着他开始反击，但那字正腔圆仿佛生怕她听不见打过来的是什么魔咒的架势——大哥咱打架就没必要这么绅士了好不好！开炮啊你倒是！   
对于克莉丝多来说，这简直是hard模式玩久了突然调整回正常模式一样令人不习惯，而且估计塞德里克到底还是看她是个女生不好完全放开手脚，于是最终在格兰芬多们的欢呼中，塞德里克的魔杖被她一道除你武器高高地打飞出去落在地上，他倒也接受得十分坦然，摸着鼻子笑了笑就捡起魔杖回到秋·张身边去了。  
这么一遭过后，总算是再没了丝毫质疑的声音，连扎卡赖斯都蔫唧唧地一声不吱，赫敏走出来无奈地环视一圈：“好了，如果没人反对的话——我想我们总算可以开始干正事了？”   
克莉丝多曾以为教黑魔法防御术怎么也得像卢平那年带他们上课一样，结果赫敏一声令下所有人就自发两两分组好各自练上了，反倒把她这个“替班领导”给晾在了一边，半天下来她充其量是在一对一对的学生中间偶尔纠正他们的问题——这活儿让塞德里克来干也完全没区别啊，跟想象中仙风道骨的老道长教一群小孩耍剑似的情形未免也差的太多了一点。   
亏得她还纠结了一路到底要不要把小天狼星的本领教给他们——她私心上其实是不太愿意的，如果只是小哈他们几个自然不会吝啬，但人这么多的情况下……一想到要把堂堂二十年前霍格沃茨校草兼格兰芬多双雄之一的宝贵经验分享给扎卡赖斯那种人，她就打心眼里泛膈应。   
等集会结束大部分人都散了之后，克莉丝多向赫敏提出了自己究竟有没有必要留下的疑问，后者跟罗恩交换了一个为难的眼神，犹犹豫豫地说道：“克莉丝多，实际上……我们的主要目的并不是这个。”   
“其实……唉，你自己想想你有多久没出过门了？小天——伤风因为那些原因不能离开屋子，但你又没被禁止出门，我们都担心你闷出毛病。”   
“布莱——我是说加藤鹰，既然那家伙都没闷出毛病，我又怎么可能有事？”克莉丝多对她莫名其妙的担忧表示不解，赫敏却露出了更加纠结的表情，她看了一眼房间另一端还磨磨蹭蹭收拾东西的纳威，再次压低声音说：“这就是我们在意的——你还记得哈利跟他在壁炉里吵起来那次吗，他甚至都不愿意让你跟我们说话……之后我们讨论了一下，都觉得……你一定要实话实说，克莉丝多，你没觉得他对你的控制欲太强了吗？”   
“……你们担心我我挺高兴的，但这件事……你可能真的想多了。”克莉丝多哭笑不得看着她，赫敏和罗恩对视一眼，罗恩才终于组织好语言跟着开口：“感觉像是他被困住憋了一肚子怨气无处发泄，那屋子里平时除了你俩就是克利切，所以就猜他会不会把这些负面情绪发泄在你身上，比如也不让你出门之类的……于是我们用D.A.的由头把你从伦敦引过来，回到霍格沃茨好好散散心——哈利说隐形衣不着急还给他，你想用多久就多久，平时你可以穿着它跟我们一起上课。”   
要了老命啊，这仨脑洞突破天际的小孩，居然在猜她被小天狼星软禁play——克莉丝多目瞪口呆看着他俩，她也没法跟这些正值青春朝气蓬勃的少年解释自己其实最喜欢呆在屋里不出门，他们绝对不会理解死宅才是生命的真谛，所以才脑回路一路跑偏到爪哇国地脑补出了这些让当事人下巴险些砸在地上的狗血剧情……   
“总之不管你怎么说，一个月之内你就别想回去了，虽然霍格沃茨现在被乌姆里奇管得一塌糊涂……但再怎么也总比格里莫广场更自由点，好歹还能用魔法呢。”   
她在布莱克家一样能用魔杖啊！还有什么叫一个月内你就别想走，看这架势明明你们才是在软禁老子吧！克莉丝多在内心咆哮，她在格里莫广场12号呆的好好的，有吃有喝睁眼就是布莱克盛世美颜洗眼睛，非得把老子弄来对着粉红色的癞蛤蟆你们就满意了是不是！放老子回去啊！   
但三大天王又不知道这些内情，他们终究出发点还是为了她好，克莉丝多只能打碎了牙一口老血咽下肚，表面还得堆起尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，扭曲得都要胃穿孔了。   
“那就先这样，我们得回去了。你就在这里过夜吧，有求必应屋可以变成任何你想要的模样，这些赫敏应该跟你说过……”罗恩忽然伸长了脖子喊道：“纳威——你还有别的事吗？”   
“呃，我想……我能不能单独跟克莉丝多说句话？”纳威从那几个已经被收拾得不能再板正的垫子上终于抬起头，有点犹豫又带着点希冀望着她，克莉丝多点点头，赫敏就拽着一脸好奇的罗恩硬把他拖走了，纳威摸着后脑勺磨磨蹭蹭走过来，很不好意思地说道：“我听到罗恩说你要住在有求必应屋……那我能不能平时来找你？”   
咋回事啊，她以前可没这么有异性缘吧？克莉丝多挑起眉毛，纳威才反应过来自己说的话有歧义，连忙又是摇头又是摆手结巴着解释：“不不是那个意思！我是说……D.A.集会的机会并不是很多，但是我想多练习的话——”   
他这番话还是紧张得颠三倒四，但克莉丝多已经完全懂了他想要表达的意思，乃至他这么做的动机：她想起小天狼星曾跟她提起凤凰社的旧事，自然也讲了被贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇等人用钻心咒折磨至疯的隆巴顿夫妇，再联系起前不久食死徒越狱的新闻，纳威为什么会突然这么努力就不难理解了……   
而纳威看她迟迟发呆不回答，只当是她不愿意教，他失落地垂下头低声道了句晚安就要往门外走，这时克莉丝多才总算从乱七八糟的回忆中回过神，赶紧喊住他：“等等——”   
“你当然可以过来，赶上饭点记得给我带点吃的就行。”   
纳威一下还没反应过来，几秒钟后才意识到她在说什么，顿时喜形于色连连点头答应，随后喜气洋洋地离开有求必应屋时连脚步都轻快了数倍。   
克莉丝多披着隐形衣最后一个出门兜了三圈，她发誓自己只是想着让有求必应屋给她变出一个舒服的卧室，结果一开门顿时傻了眼——铺着暗红被单的巨大四柱床、金红相间的装饰、连墙上的机车海报和麻瓜女孩比基尼照片都一毛一样……服了，您这么牛逼怎么不连人也一块给她变出来啊！   
大约是有求必应屋在倔强地证明自己真的是“有求必应”，克莉丝多刚走近床就发现被子不和谐地凸起一大块，像是里面藏了个成年人大小的东西。   
她心惊胆战掀开被窝往里瞅了一眼，顿时气不打一处来，立刻揪着那东西的一角给拖出来，有多远给丢出多远。   
——去他妈的人形抱枕！日了狗了！亏她还期待……呸！她才没期待过别的！淦！

37.  
至于她后来到底有没有把那个抱枕拖回床上，或者是有没有对它做什么……克莉丝多拒绝回答并决定有机会一定要学习大脑封闭术。  
第二日小哈抽空来探望了一下她，但克莉丝多瞅见他满脸掩盖不住的疲惫，深知这孩子在斯内普和乌姆里奇双重压迫下过得有多辛苦，她就理所应当地劝他不用搭理自己，有时间赶紧多休息休息，大家都是熟人了哈利也不用跟她客套，当即就回格兰芬多公共休息室补觉去了。  
除了百忙中的小哈，最常拜访有求必应屋的人也并不是罗恩或者赫敏，克莉丝多现在每天最大的期待就是纳威下一顿会给她带什么饭来，她好像多少理解了一点当年小天狼星等在打人柳附近嗷嗷待哺的心情——倒也不是不能她亲自去，只是自从某次她披着隐形衣游荡在走廊，结果一拐弯差点跟乌姆里奇来了个面贴面后，克莉丝多脆弱的心灵就受到了毁灭式的伤害，那近在咫尺肥胖扭曲的面容和刺鼻难闻的香水味像噩梦一样萦绕了她整整两天。  
幸好把厨房位置告诉纳威之后她的伙食质量直线提高，克莉丝多干脆重新发挥她最擅长的死宅技能守着有求必应屋哪也不去，这种情况一直持续到某一天罗恩他们给她带来一本唱唱反调三月刊——《哈利波特终于说出真相：那天晚上我亲眼看到神秘人复活》  
克莉丝多对这本登过小天狼星原名叫“胖墩子·勃德曼”的杂志有点印象，因此当她看到哈利的大头像占了头版时只当又是无厘头的逗乐瞎掰新闻，结果瞥了几眼表情却逐渐变了：“卧槽，真有你们的……”  
“是吧？”赫敏高兴地眉飞色舞，“这本杂志在乌姆里奇那已经成违禁读物了，不过这一点也不耽误每个人都读到它——倒不如说反倒还帮了大忙。”  
在这段所有人都各自混乱忙碌的时间里，纳威的战斗水平正在一点点超越其他D.A成员偷偷地不断进步，就像小天狼星尽心尽力教她一样，克莉丝多对纳威也毫无保留——她甚至把比如用橡皮筋绑手防缴械咒这种剑走偏锋的歪招都教给了他，至于魔咒的力量或临危反应力这种提升并不在一朝一夕，就只有靠他自己努力了。  
又过了一段时间，学校里再次闹出了一些大新闻，比如占卜课的教授换成了一位如假包换的马人，还是个极品帅哥——呃，尽管只有上半身算。帕瓦蒂半是向往半是遗憾如此说道。而原本的特里劳妮差点被乌姆里奇赶出霍格沃茨，幸亏邓布利多及时救场。就近一次D.A.集会起码有一半的女生都在悄悄讨论马人费伦泽的美貌，帕瓦蒂和拉文德强烈建议克莉丝多去偷看一眼，被她“嗯嗯啊啊好好”地敷衍过去了，这件事她其实赞同赫敏的观点——“再好看还不是四个蹄子的，生殖隔离懂伐？”  
到现在为止，她已经在霍格沃茨呆了一个多月的时间，克莉丝多不止一次躺在有求必应屋模拟出小天狼星的卧室里一发呆就是一宿，最后在下次D.A.聚会的前一天晚上下定决心——就算三大天王不同意，这次复活节过后，她也一定要回格里莫广场。  
即使知道与自己无关，可一想到小天狼星这些日子只能独自呆在偌大空荡的老宅里跟歇斯底里的挂画和阴沉的家养小精灵日夜相对，她就心里一阵又一阵地愧疚。明明临走前跟信誓旦旦地跟他说了自己会很快回来，虽然她在与不在对他来说可能并没有太大的区别，但在他心里她能比克利切要招人喜欢一点吧？至少她还能做饭呢。  
直到下一次D.A.集会，克莉丝多决定好了，待会儿人一散她就跟小哈他们几个说清楚——该教给纳威的都教得差不多，别的成员更是用不上她，尤其最近哈利已经开始教守护神咒，而她连成型的守护神都召唤不出来呢。  
看着赫敏等人的守护神绕着屋子转圈，克莉丝多不得不承认自己稍微有点不是心思。好在成功的人毕竟还是少数，要是D.A.全员都成了只有她还是个半成品，让小天狼星知道了还不得恨铁不成钢——唉，她怎么又在想那家伙了。  
小哈教他们的时候她也暗搓搓试了几次，结果无一不是只能放出一大团银色的雾气，之后克莉丝多就泄气地坐在垫子上不再试图努力了，她用指头转着魔杖百无聊赖瞅着他们，却忽然注意到有求必应屋的大门开了一条缝又合上，一道瘦小的身躯从中挤过来直奔人群中的哈利，扑上去就抓住了他的袍子，小哈低头露出惊讶的表情：“多比？”  
越来越多的学生注意到这个满脸恐惧的家养小精灵，他们渐渐垂下魔杖把脸转过来，多比几乎是哆嗦着尖声叫道：“哈利·波特先生……多比不能……但是多比必须得给你报信！她要来了！”  
全场静默，甚至有几个人倒吸了口气。哪怕没指名道姓，但所有人都清楚得很，能让多比怕成这个样子的“她”，除了那个癞蛤蟆之外恐怕不会有第二个……  
“乌姆里奇？她发现了我们、发现了D.A？”哈利勉强镇定地问了一遍，家养小精灵哭号着就要往地板上撞，被小哈一把揪住阻止了，然后他抬起头环视了一圈被吓得呆若木鸡的人群，深吸口气一声吼：“还愣着干什么？跑啊！”  
也就是这么一声令下，人群顿时一个激灵纷纷奔向门口，哈利最后叮嘱多比不许他伤害自己才跟着跑到努力往外挤的人们最末尾，结果他突然看到一个身影在努力逆着人流试图回到屋里，对方一看见他立刻把手伸出来，哈利犹豫了一下咬牙握住她的手，硬是把被困在人群中央的克莉丝多拽了出来。他只当是她来要隐形衣的，可当他把东西往她手里一塞对方反而愣了一下，摇头挥舞着胳膊急忙说着：“不是这个——名单！小哈，名单！”  
“哦！”她一语惊醒梦中人，哈利立刻转身抽出魔杖：“名单飞来！”他随手把羊皮纸团成一团揣进怀里，接着两人只听见一句充满恶意胜利在握的“啊哈”，他们扭头就看见了敞开的有求必应屋大门口外，潘西·帕金森正气喘吁吁用魔杖指着他俩，一边嚷道：“波特！波特在这里！我抓住——”  
然而没等她狂喜的话语落地，一道红光就势如破竹直扑面门，潘西最后一句话刚出来一半就没了声音，只剩整个人软趴趴地倒了下去。小哈目瞪口呆看着二话不说该出手都不带犹豫的克莉丝多，后者漠然地兜头把隐形衣罩在他脑袋上，“喏，各自逃命吧兄弟。”  
哈利吃了一惊，他的本意是让她带着隐形衣赶紧逃出霍格沃茨，可谁知这货行动力惊人，话音未落就直接朝门口跑去出门左拐，潘西方才那一嗓子引来的其他斯莱特林学生纷纷追上去攻击，小哈瞅着魔咒乱飞的走廊只觉得一阵热血上头，他当然知道她这是要以身作诱饵保护他，但是实际上——开玩笑！这种情况下他怎么可能真的抛下朋友独自逃走？！  
想到这，他当即一把掀开隐形衣：  
“——除你武器！”  
此时隔着大半条走廊的克莉丝多自然听见了哈利的吼声，她满心只剩“这孩子是不是傻”一个念头，咬了咬牙刚要转回去跟乌姆里奇的狗腿子小队战个痛，却怎么也没想到一扭头发现小哈竟然已经倒了——好吧这不能怪他，任谁被四五个同龄巫师围攻怕是都撑不住，她远远看见以德拉科·马尔福为首的几个人制住哈利，正在心里盘算回去救他能成功的可能性有多少，下一秒视线里却猛地多了一张扁平令人作呕的大脸。  
克莉丝多顿时一阵毛骨悚然，她下意识朝仍在不死心追她的最后一个斯莱特林发射了一个恶咒，在对方痛苦地嘶吼着倒下时呲溜钻进了角落一堆盔甲的后面。  
“怎么回事——德拉科？”乌姆里奇警觉地向那个方向看了过去，哈利生怕连克莉丝多也落入这癞蛤蟆的魔爪中而绷直了脊背，德拉科·马尔福脸上堆起顺从而虚伪的假笑低了低头：“我去看看，您稍等。”  
克莉丝多浑身僵硬藏在盔甲后深深呼吸，她能听到马尔福的脚步声离得越来越近，他首先停在被击昏的斯莱特林男生面前皱了皱眉头，然后举起魔杖：“荧光闪烁。”  
在盔甲后的阴影被照亮的一瞬间，另一只魔杖毫不犹豫地刺出抵在了他的胸前，德拉科面无表情与强装镇定的克莉丝多打了个照面，理也不理戳在自己身上的魔杖尖，径自举着荧光装模作样地伸头往里东看看西看看，接着大声喊道：“这里没人，教授！他们已经逃了！”  
“哦，那真可惜。”乌姆里奇用她黏糊糊的嗓音故作姿态嗲道：“好吧，德拉科，你去别的地方再找找，叫几个人去图书馆——看看里边有没有上气不接下气的，还有盥洗室——去吧。”  
“好的，教授。”德拉科应了一声，眼睛瞥着那头乌姆里奇已经转过身去，他左手里看似空空如也，却忽然抬手做了一个扔东西的动作，克莉丝多突然觉得有什么冰凉柔软的东西被丢在她脸上滑了下去，她立即意识到那是小哈的隐形衣。  
乌姆里奇还没走远，她也不敢出声，就只能瞪大眼睛用见了鬼的眼神直勾勾盯着他，德拉科却像被膈应到似的皱了皱鼻子，冲她轻蔑地撇撇嘴就转身向另一个方向走了。  
这叫什么事，柳暗花明又一村？她真不知道该庆幸自己卖过小金毛俩人情，还是小金毛做人虽然鸡毛了一点但好歹良心未泯……克莉丝多仍心有余悸拍了拍胸口，披上隐形衣从藏身处出来左右看了看，犹豫了那么一下还是选择跟上了癞蛤蟆那六亲不认的步伐。  
果然还是得找个机会把小哈救出来，她这么想着跟过去却始终没找到下手的机会，路上总是有带着徽章的斯莱特林小分队路过，结果最后这一跟就到了校长室门口。乌姆里奇说出口令后推着小哈的后脖子走了进去，克莉丝多也急忙憋着一口气跟随入内。  
与意料中不同的是，她可没想到办公室里居然会有这么多人，克莉丝多不得不屏住呼吸收腹悄悄移动到角落才不至于不经意碰到什么人，这才有空挨个往屋里的人脸上看了过去：老邓、麦格教授、福吉、金斯莱·沙克尔、一个不认识的魔法部男巫以及珀西·韦斯莱——天知道要是韦斯莱夫人看见她儿子这跟狗腿子似的绕着福吉跑前跑后的架势得多伤心……  
克莉丝多冷眼看着福吉和乌姆里奇像两只小丑一样在邓布利多面前使劲跳，老邓就始终笑眯眯地看着他们表演，直到他们领出了一个玛丽埃塔·艾克莫作证哈利领头组织了违法小组，脸盲如克莉丝多费了好大力气才隔着她脸上密密麻麻的脓包认出，这个打小报告的女生似乎是秋·张的朋友来着。  
但是很明显，无论是福吉、乌姆里奇、还是珀西和那个跟班的男巫，谁都肯定想不到金斯莱实际上是凤凰社的成员，他们几个站的靠前注意不到，贴着墙的克莉丝多却看到了金斯莱用魔咒悄悄篡改玛丽埃塔记忆的全过程，而在他的混淆咒起效之后，玛丽埃塔的证言就变得好笑了——她开始一口否认之前所有对哈利不利的指控，闹得福吉和乌姆里奇恼羞成怒，后者怒极反笑，忽然不知从哪掏出一团皱巴巴的纸——哈利的脸色瞬间变得煞白，那是他被马尔福抓住时搜出来的名单……  
“瞧瞧他们给自己起了什么名字——邓布利多军！”  
老邓的眉毛几不可查地挑了挑，他从对方手里拿过那张羊皮纸，有那么一会儿所有人都分辨不出他脸上究竟是什么表情，随后邓布利多笑着抬起头，轻松地眨了眨眼睛：“这下好了，一切都完了——请问你需要我写一份书面供词吗，或者当这这么多证人面陈述就足够了？”  
福吉跟个傻子一样呆愣愣地看着他，老邓悠悠地又提醒了一次：“邓布利多军，康奈利，不是波特军。”  
这下福吉容量不咋够用的大脑总算反应了过来，先一步想通关窍的小哈急得想要阻止，可福吉先一步无比狂喜地把他扒拉到了一边：“你？邓布利多？你这是——承认你在组织学生密谋反对我！”  
“没错。”邓布利多十分高兴地答道，语气轻松得像是要参加圣诞晚宴。“不过在你想要送我去阿兹卡班之前……我想我们恐怕还有一点小小的困难。”  
“困难？我看不出有什么困难！”福吉兴奋得浑身发抖，原本冲着波特来结果丢了芝麻捡了个西瓜，这等天大的好事让他整个人都飘忽着飞上了天，老邓用关爱傻子的眼神慈祥回望：“嗯，你总以为我会乖乖——那个词怎么说来着——束手待毙？康奈利，可惜我一点也不想被送进阿兹卡班……唔，虽说送进去逃出来也不是什么事，但终究还是太麻烦了，我还有一大堆的事等着办呢。”  
乌姆里奇和福吉的脸色顿时就像被按着强塞了一口大粪，不过福吉还是很快恢复了常态，他冷笑着把手放进兜里——同时跟他同阵营的三人也都这么做了：“这么说，邓布利多，你想要一个人对付德力士、沙克尔、多洛雷斯和我，是吗？”  
“除非你蠢到逼我这么做。”老邓笑眯眯地说着，麦格教授却突然站了出来：“他不是只有一个人！”  
“当然只有他一个人，米勒娃！霍格沃茨需要你！”邓布利多的表情首次严肃了起来，就在一瞬间，偌大的办公室里突然噼啪爆出一道闪光，伴随着乌姆里奇刺耳的尖叫——她突然整个人像是被一只无形的手给拎着倒提了起来，粉红色的毛线裙在重力的作用而下落，直到露出里边同色系的裤衩——场面一度辣得人睁不开眼。  
要不是场合不对，哈利简直想要拍手叫好，麦格教授的嘴角不受控制向上拉扯了一下。那个叫德力士的傲罗突然目光一凝，盯准了刚刚放出魔咒袭击乌姆里奇的位置就抽出魔杖一道光芒打了过去——只听一声沉闷的痛哼和一道金红相间的光芒闪过，接着是数道炫目的银色旋风在屋里连连炸开了——  
等一切尘埃落定，哈利挣扎着从一堆被击碎的家具和装饰中爬出来，空气中的灰尘渐渐散去，他看见福吉、德力士、乌姆里奇都倒在地上不省人事——最后一个甚至还没来得及把那辣眼的底裤遮起来，玛丽埃塔傻乎乎睁着眼睛躺在地板上，明显金斯莱的魔咒劲儿还没过去。然后他发现邓布利多和麦格教授都站在角落里，后者正蹲下去伸手摸索着什么，几秒后她轻轻“啊”了一声，掀开隐形衣露出一条血淋淋的胳膊——然后是一整个人。  
“嘶……”原本晕过去的克莉丝多被这阵疼痛激得强行醒了过来，但老邓明显不打算给她缓一下的机会：“站起来，克莉丝多，我想你暂时还得再忍一忍……哈利，过来，你听我说。”  
小哈茫然地走到他眼前，邓布利多重重都拍了拍他的肩：“你要向我保证，好好练习大脑封闭术，尽管我知道那过程很煎熬，但你必须——”  
那个叫德力士的男傲罗发出了即将苏醒的呻吟，邓布利多立刻放开哈利，转而揪住靠着墙疼得龇牙咧嘴的克莉丝多的领子，接着他另一只手高高举起，凤凰福克斯低低地飞到他的头顶使其抓住自己的尾羽——随着一道明亮耀眼的金色火焰，两人一鸟的身影消失了。  
“看来你这段时间学到了不仅是小天狼星的本事，连他的鲁莽冲动也学去了？”  
当克莉丝多的脚刚又一次踏上坚实的地面，就听到老邓的声音从身旁上方传来，她立刻低下头去：“对不起，先生。”  
她只觉得头晕的厉害，胳膊的血没止住还在哗哗地淌，尽管当时福克斯及时飞过来把她拽离了德力士的魔咒正中央的位置，才让她免了被一下切成两段的惨剧，但还是被那无形的刃给波及了。她的手臂疼得几乎没了知觉，很想求老邓让福克斯给她治一下伤口，但在这种情况下又实在不敢也不好意思开口，却听邓布利多似乎微微出了口气，好在语气并没有责备的意味，只吐出两个字：“去吧。”  
克莉丝多愣了愣，结果抬头一眼就看到了格里莫广场12号的大门。她颤颤巍巍地挪动过去按了门铃，接着一回身的功夫，身后已经没了邓布利多的影子。  
靠，这就跑了，就真的一点也不担心她晕倒在门外失血过多而亡？连滴凤凰眼泪都不留给她，也太抠门了！  
人啊，果然还是只有靠自己。她努力打起精神给自己念了一下咒，可惜效果不佳——愈合如初主要还是针对小伤小痛，遇上这种深可见骨的伤势就基本是杯水车薪。那条蠢狗子在干吗啊，怎么还不开门，再这么下去她怕是真要死在门口了……  
本来已经跌坐在地的克莉丝多挣扎着重新爬起来再去按门铃，就在手指离按钮不足一厘米的时候，被她趴着的门板突然一空，身体失去支撑顿时倒下，顺势就落到了一个并不是特别宽阔、但意外坚实的胸膛前。  
这一下又牵扯到了伤处，她疼得眼泪都憋了出来，过了会儿才稍稍缓过来抬起头，隔着眼里蒙蒙的水雾望向那一双清澈的深灰色眼睛，也不知是自主还是本能地冲他虚弱地求助：  
“布莱克……”  
“疼……救救我…………”  
———————————————————  
克莉丝多：所以你就真把我扔门口不管？福克斯就在你旁边都不让它给我治一下？老邓你还能再过分点？  
邓布利多（意味深长）：年轻人，自己想。

38.  
准确来说，直到开门看见她的前一刻，小天狼星还是憋着一肚子怨气来着——说什么不会一直呆在霍格沃茨、什么轮班制——结果呢，两个月了！连一封信都没有！  
是啊，他能理解霍格沃茨那座城堡在十几岁小巫师心里不可替代的意义，换位思考一下如果是他自己当初上学时被停学，想必他也绝不会认命回家，就算是死乞白赖也要粘在霍格沃茨捱过一年——可既然如此，但她至少不应该骗他！为什么当初还要信誓旦旦承诺什么，“大多数时候还会回来”？  
鬼知道他这两个月是怎么一次次经历每次门铃响起从惊喜到失望的滋味，到后来更是已经麻木了——他都做好了她直到六月末才会坐火车和哈利一起回来的心理准备，偏偏就是在这个时候！死宅在家的日子连个人卫生都懒得搞，他只当是莱姆斯按的门铃，就这么随便披着浴袍、顶着好几天懒得洗堪比斯内普的头发去开了门——呸，他肯定还是比鼻涕精要干净，至少他有勤换内裤！  
结果，迎来的并不是他的哥们儿莱姆斯，反而也就是拉开门的一刹那，对方发丝间熟悉的淡淡香味便扑鼻而来，一个纤细柔软的小身子投怀送抱的举动差点让小天狼星原地爆炸。  
正在他心中怒吼为什么不顺手给自己丢个清洁魔咒再过来之时，却冷不丁被一缕刺鼻的铁锈味钻入鼻腔，接着一阵潮湿而温热的触感从他的腰侧隔着衣服渗了进来。他惊愕不已低头，于是看到了一双氤氲着水雾几欲滴落的赤色眼眸，耳畔听到幼猫呜咽般的低声求救。  
她的脸色苍白到极点，身体因为疼痛和失血在微微发着抖。从这一刻开始，小天狼星改变主意了：他宁可她真的等到六月底坐霍格沃茨特快回伦敦，也不愿意看见她这副、这副……该死，等他问出到底是哪个王八蛋干的——他绝对要那个人付出千百倍的代价！  
但现在迫在眉睫的事情——小天狼星毫不犹豫将她打横抱起，忽视掉走廊两侧除了被遮住的沃尔布加之外的布莱克列祖列宗画像的窃窃私语，长腿一迈就噔噔噔往楼梯上跑，克莉丝多却被那些探究的眼神盯的不自在，她想委婉地告诉他自己是胳膊受伤又不是腿断了，结果刚一开口后脑勺就被按了一只手，力道轻柔却不容抗拒地把她的脸硬是埋进他胸前，将那些画像如有实质的视线隔在了视野之外。  
自己不在的时候，这家伙好像有酗酒——她从鼻子紧贴着浴袍嗅到一股残留的酒气判断得出。如果不是因为手臂太疼，克莉丝多都差点没绷住表情——她可不是在羞涩啊喂！但她的确意识到一些从前被忽略的事，说起来他这么抱着她在屋里走已经不是一次两次，只不过以前都不在她清醒的状况下没注意，谁知道这些平常一直装死睡觉的画像居然还有这么活跃的时候……  
“咦？等一——”  
小天狼星目不斜视地路过了安多米达的房门，直奔自己房间把她轻轻放躺在深红色的大床上，一点也不在乎因此让斑驳的血迹染脏了床单，接着一挥魔杖用飞来咒让药箱嗖地落在旁边，克莉丝多想要起身，结果被他一巴掌就给“pia叽”按回去了：“别动，躺好。”  
克莉丝多：“……？”  
虽说看着吓人，但对于魔药魔杖在手的巫师来说，除了一击毙命，其余的肉体伤害只要及时得到治疗就基本没什么危险，搁庞弗雷夫人那治好大概只需要十秒的时间，您这么大架势倒也不必？  
就见小天狼星神色凝重地半跪在床边，小心翼翼挑开黏在伤口上的碎布，那副如临大敌的样子反倒让克莉丝多连叫疼都不怎么好意思，只得暗自咬紧了牙尽力不发出声，她把注意力全部放在他脸上以试图分散疼痛，出神地望着他垂头微微皱眉找东西的侧脸，凌乱的黑发打着卷搭在面颊上，看他浓黑的睫毛在眼下投出一片小小的阴影，从挺直的鼻梁一直偷窥到下巴上参差不齐的胡茬——神奇的是，她一点也没觉得这些不修边幅的细节有损他的英俊潇洒，反而给那副高傲张扬的好皮相生生染了几分凡尘烟火气，就像是高高在上的星光陨落人间，最后一点距离感也尽数消失——甚至让她产生了对那颗星触手可及的妄想。  
克莉丝多匆匆移开视线，身上刚被他抱着时接触的地方开始后知后觉地发烫，她半个身子都僵硬着不敢动弹，这时候小天狼星单手翻出白鲜香精的瓶子用牙咬着一使劲拔掉塞子，接着哗啦就往她胳膊上倒了半瓶。  
浓密诡异的绿色烟雾顿时遮住了视线，魔药和血肉接触的地方发出了铁板烧般“滋滋”的声音，克莉丝多鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，却并不是被这幅场景给膈应到——TM倒那么多干什么！买药不要钱啊！  
等到滚滚浓烟散去，她前一秒还流血不止的伤口已经长出了一层新的嫩肉，小天狼星又在药箱里翻了翻，拿出一个小水晶瓶子去：“把这个喝了。”  
克莉丝多犹豫地接过瓶子，不是她多疑，只是自从三年级那件事后，她实在对这种遇险后别人硬塞给她的魔药瓶条件反射地过敏，小天狼星似乎看出她的为难，尴尬地轻轻咳嗽一声：“补血药。”  
“……哦。”他这么一说，这下克莉丝多便打消了顾虑一饮而尽，没过多久却觉得晕乎乎的，胳膊也没那么疼了，迷糊间隐约觉得有只温暖的手抚了抚她的头顶，男人低沉的嗓音如近在耳边清晰无比，又似远在天边飘忽不定：“睡吧。”  
她后知后觉意识到那管魔药除了补血估计还有镇痛和安眠的效果，但克莉丝多挣扎着瞪大眼睛，在他起身离开的前一刻突然抓住了小天狼星的衣袖，他惊讶地回头：“克莉丝多？”  
可能是看在她正受伤虚弱的份上，他似乎特意尽力收敛了语气中天生的轻佻骄傲，她从来都没听过他这么低沉温柔地叫自己的名字，张开到一半的嘴像是被什么东西生生卡住，把原本想要问的问题给堵了回去：如果今天受了伤一头栽进来的是赫敏或者金妮，你也会这么照顾她们吗？  
——不，绝对不能问出口。  
她可没有那么孤注一掷的勇气去求个干脆的结果，无论如何也要保住最后的退路，她又不像是正常这个年纪的少女有着炽烈绚烂、当断则断那么潇洒的爱情原则，她完全没法想象万一捅窗户纸失败了，他们再相处时会是多么两厢尴尬的场面，况且以她对小天狼星的了解，他那时一定会躲着她，或者更可怕地干脆视她如无物……就像他学生时代用无数次冷漠刺破一颗颗少女心那样。  
在没有百分百成功率之前，宁可一直蹲守也绝不贸然行动。这种行事风格可一点也不格兰芬多，但归根结底……别的事情莽也就莽了，她自认承受得起包括付出生命的代价，却独独不能接受有一天小天狼星会对她感到反感排斥的结局。  
因此，她愿意一直守下去，直到终有一日——一击必中，手摘星辰。  
不过现在……克莉丝多愣愣地眨着眼看了看自己拉着他袖子的手，她努力调动已被困乏锈住大半的脑神经，接着忽然抬起头直直地望向了小天狼星的眼睛，干脆利落说了声：“对不起。”  
“啊？”小天狼星被她突然的道歉弄懵了，克莉丝多趁机迅速理了一下思绪，才边琢磨边慢慢地说：“乌姆里奇查书信查得太严，到霍格沃茨之后一直没机会传消息回来……原本是想呆几天就回来的，但——”  
但小哈他们误会了你在对我实行囚禁play不让我走，当然话不能就这么直接说……克莉丝多顿了顿：“但期间发生了一些预料外的事——很长一段时间我也脱不开身，所以直到今天霍格沃茨出了大动荡，老邓被那只癞蛤蟆篡位了不得不跑路，才把我顺便捎上送了回来……呃，我是不是忘记跟你讲这件事了？”  
她脑子里混乱得厉害，魔药的效果在一波强过一波逼迫她闭上眼睛，小天狼星看她摇摇欲坠的样子干脆打断了她的话，故技重施一下把她按回被窝里：“好了知道了，这些事不急，等你醒来再说——现在，立刻睡觉。”  
反正……他最想知道的事已经得到了满意的答案，小天狼星暗暗想着。在听到小家伙是被不可控因素绊住才毫无音讯，而非自己以为的不愿意再回来时，他费了不少力气才使自己的嘴角不要翘得那么明显，顺手就抓过被子给她牢牢地裹住，接着心情愉悦地走出了房门。  
当小天狼星路过走廊一副巨大的画框时，从里面传来一声刻意的咳嗽并没有让他停下脚步，直到他都快走远了，原本空荡的画里突然冒出了菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克的脑袋，大声嚷嚷着：“站住，没听到我在叫你吗——不肖子孙！”  
“哦。”小天狼星面无表情回了个头，“有事吗。”  
“怎么跟你曾曾祖父说话……算了，霍格沃茨的消息。”菲尼亚斯拿这个桀骜不驯偏偏还是仅剩的布莱克继承人一点办法都没有，只能没好气有事说事，“波特那群熊孩子搞事东窗事发，邓布利多刚被那个女人赶出霍格沃茨……呸，真是一群没脑子的蠢——”  
“如果是这个消息，早就有人告诉我了。”小天狼星抬腿就要走，菲尼亚斯急忙叫道：“等等！还有那个小丫头的事！”  
这句话终于成功地让小天狼星表情一变走到画框前，菲尼亚斯装腔作势清了清嗓子：“米勒娃·麦格让我来确认一下她是否已经安全，虽说本人向来只给历任校长传话，但看在非常时期——顺便一问，那小丫头是谁家的？是纯血吧？”  
菲尼亚斯那一脸呼之欲出的八卦神情顿时把小天狼星给膈应得够呛，他就是用膝盖都知道这老头在想什么，却也下意识跟着琢磨了一件他从未在意过的事：话说小家伙到底算什么血统的？按道理应该跟伏地魔一样，而伏地魔……十有八九是纯血吧。  
他突然意识到克莉丝多这个黑魔王渊源加上斯莱特林传人的身份会有多讨那些迂腐的布莱克祖宗们喜欢，如果能再除去格兰芬多学院这一条就简直完美——要是让菲尼克斯知道肯定高兴坏了——然而他这位曾曾祖父开心就意味着他要不开心，于是小天狼星扬了扬眉毛，面不改色地撒谎：“她呀……麻瓜出身，怎么了？”  
“什么，泥……麻瓜种！？”菲尼克斯大惊失色，“不行，绝对不行！我不同意！”  
“这里没有任何人需要征求你的意见。”小天狼星冷淡而尖锐地回答：“行不行只有我说了算，她现在很安全，你可以回去告诉麦格了。”  
说完这句话，他当即迈开脚步头也不回地走下了楼梯，只留菲尼亚斯在画框里痛心疾首地跺脚，跺着跺着突然灵光一闪：等等，不对啊，他分明觉得那女孩的模样有点眼熟，尽管年纪大了记忆有点混乱，但阿芒多·迪佩特任校长期间他在办公室的画框里肯定不止一次见过跟她那张脸非常相似的学生——也就是说那丫头起码是个混血！那小混蛋肯定是故意气他才那么说！  
菲尼亚斯差点老泪纵横，行了，不是泥巴种就知足吧——从以往观察这两兄弟从小到大，尤其是雷古勒斯身亡小天狼星入狱后，他多少次都害怕这家伙真能干出独身一辈子不留后代亲手断绝布莱克血脉的事，现在好歹有了一点希望……总比让布莱克家就断在这一代强啊。  
———————————————————  
克莉丝多：可不能让他知道我看上他了，这货还不得把我当成他二十年前常见的花痴女冷处理啊。  
小天狼星：可不能让她知道我喜欢她，小家伙要是把我当成什么变态怪蜀黍可咋办啊。  
三人组：………………………你俩有病吧。

39.  
克莉丝多在那张已经十分熟悉的暗红色大床上醒来，她迷迷糊糊地在被子里舒服地蹭了蹭，接着习惯性就伸长胳膊去旁边捞，结果摸了半天都只有滑溜溜的床单，她疑惑地把眼睛睁开一条缝，入目是她眼熟到不能再熟的红色床单没错，可床的另一半却空荡荡的，没了抱枕的踪迹。  
难道是她睡相不好不自觉踢下去了？克莉丝多伸了个懒腰强打精神翻身下床准备去找，岂料动作一大手臂却传来一阵刺痛，她皱眉“嘶”了一声，挽起袖子看到胳膊上愈合到一半红艳艳的伤口，才突然意识到——不对，她已经回到格里莫广场12号了，这里不是有求必应屋，也就是说……  
似乎就是在回应她的心声，正在克莉丝多茫然之际，房间的门极轻地“吱呀”响了一声，小天狼星看到她坐在床上时明显感到意外地愣了一下，接着眼睛里忽然透出一丝安心的柔和，伸出手在她睡得蓬乱的发顶轻轻揉了一下：“伤口还疼吗？”  
……也就是说，现在她正躺着如假包换小天狼星布莱克的床，面前摸她头的是活生生的本尊。  
克莉丝多双目无神抬起头，思绪已经飘向了遥远的地方。被一场深沉的酣睡暂时掩盖的记忆正在一点点苏醒，她回想起自己是如何狼狈地跌进这个人的怀抱，对方又是如何抱着她回到房间为她治伤，连房间和床都让给了她……  
那件散发着酒气的浴袍不见了，他身上这时候已经换上了整洁的巫师袍，大敞的外袍里面搭了一件简洁的白衬衫……真的只是很普通的衬衫而已，怎么就能有人穿得这么又型又欲呢……  
她努力把视线从那线条利落的锁骨和喉结移开以免暴露内心所想，改为出神地盯着小天狼星干净光洁的下巴——不仅胡子剃得干净，连发梢都带着点刚刚修剪过的痕迹，而且比起当年刚到她唐人街公寓那会儿的手艺可谓是突飞猛进……或者莫非是有专门用来理发的咒语？  
就像不敢乱抱期待地猜测他突然收拾这么干净到底是不是因为她，或只是单纯的社交礼貌——毕竟她以前假期不用出门见人时也懒得洗头洗脸，克莉丝多同样没法分辨小天狼星这个摸头的动作究竟是出于成年人对小巫师的疼爱，还是她所暗搓搓妄想的情愫隐含其中。  
但无论是哪一种，这种时候表现得懂事一点总不会出错，于是她不留痕迹把挽起的袖子一点点放下，遮住那道看上去还是很吓人的伤痕，换上一个轻松自在的微笑：“不怎么疼了，谢谢你。”  
不知为什么，听她一道谢，小天狼星反而显出了不自在的神情，一偏头错开视线：“咳……那就好，睡那么久饿了吧——等我去弄点吃的过来，你可以再躺一会儿。”  
自从知道这床不是有求必应屋那张之后，克莉丝多老是觉得自己呆在这不是那么回事，这下立即抓紧机会翻身下来：“等等，我也去。”  
尽管她只是伤了左胳膊，小天狼星却依旧让她在餐桌旁坐好等着，克莉丝多忍不住总是伸长脖子往厨房里看，尤其是当一股淡淡的糊味飘过来时，她开始坐不住了，而等他把一盘表面有点焦黑的煎蛋和烤肠摆到她面前，克莉丝多几乎费劲了全力才没让自己露出什么不礼貌的表情，但还是被小天狼星敏锐地察觉了她的怀疑，不太高兴地嘟囔了一声：“行啦，承认肯定没你做的好……你看我还好好站在这里，说明这俩月至少我也没把自己毒死，是不是？”  
克莉丝多哭笑不得看看那盘食物又看看他，接着在小天狼星下一波吐槽出口之前火速叉了一块煎蛋塞进嘴里：“挺好吃的。”  
而且这话并不是违心的盲拍马屁——别看卖相不咋地，实际的味道比预想中居然好很多，稍稍过头的火候让原本没啥味道的鸡蛋带上一股焦香——emmm倒还别有一番风味？  
她这么好糊弄让本以为要听到抱怨的小天狼星反而愣了一下，匆匆低头倒了一杯南瓜汁推到她手边。在接下来的时间里，克莉丝多边吃边讲两个月来她在霍格沃茨的经历，从最开始去见D.A.成员，到最后校长室发生的那场战斗。  
“有求必应屋？”小天狼星若有所思摸着下巴，感叹了一句：“连我们当年都没发现过的秘密房间，忽然被哈利找到了……不愧是詹姆的儿子。”  
“……呃、嗯。”克莉丝多瞅着他一脸骄傲的模样，硬是把后半句“其实小哈说那是多比告诉他的”给咽了回去，“那个，我在决斗时赢了迪戈里……”虽说人家似乎放了水。  
“那是当然的。”小天狼星轻蔑地哼了一声，克莉丝多却注意到他的嘴角有那么一丢丢上扬的弧度，明显心情不错。“那么——你确实给那群孩子当了两个月黑魔法防御术教授？”  
“不完全算吧……他们通常都是各自练习，不过我把从你那学到的很多都教给纳威了，你……不介意吧？”  
“纳威？”男生？小天狼星第一反应警惕地皱起眉，接着又忽然觉得这名字在哪里听过，“纳威……隆巴顿？弗兰克和艾丽斯·隆巴顿的儿子？”  
“是的。”  
小天狼星沉默了一会儿，接着突然把手重重地放在她肩上拍了拍：“我当然不介意——不如说，你做的很好。”  
提到纳威的父母，两人不约而同地想到了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇此人，气氛霎时变得有些凝重。  
“你还没说你的伤是谁弄的。”隔了半晌，小天狼星才闷闷不乐地开口：“乌姆里奇？”  
“不是……那个人我也不认识，只是听老邓叫他德力士。”克莉丝多慢慢嚼着烤肠，“那只蛤蟆没看见过我，反而是我让她在大庭广众下展示了一下自己的内裤。”  
听到她这么说，小天狼星脸上才终于露出一点笑意，他也同时不留痕迹隐去自己眼神中的戾气，只在心里重复了几遍：行，德力士这个名字他已经牢牢记住了。  
等克莉丝多的胳膊完全痊愈后她总算拿回了吃饭问题的主掌大权——虽然她嘴巴并不叼，但明显从她回来掌勺之后卢平和唐克斯留下吃晚饭的次数直线上升，好在小天狼星对自己哥们儿和外甥女毫不掩饰嫌弃厨艺并不感到生气，他的小家伙回归带来的快乐能掩盖所有的不愉快，再没什么比和暗恋对象住在同一屋檐下朝夕相处更令人舒畅的事了——对于两人来说都是，可能这段时间唯一郁闷的只有恶狠狠瞪着他们的克利切。  
同时，克莉丝多也十分好奇唐克斯攻略卢平的进度究竟到了哪里，可惜卢平向来不是那种容易情绪外露的人，让她一时半会儿也看不出端倪。刚好这天唐克斯有事不来，卢平一个人呆在客厅里看报纸，小天狼星则在厨房无所事事一趟一趟溜达来溜达去围观她做饭，克莉丝多终于忍无可忍要开口撵他出去时，倒是卢平忽然推开门把头探进来：“小天狼星，你过来一趟吧——哈利在找你。”  
“哈利？”“小哈？”  
两人不约而同快速抬起头，克莉丝多一挥魔杖把锅下的大火调成文火，跟在小天狼星后面出了房门，到客厅一眼就看到壁炉里哈利的脑袋悬在那，小天狼星干脆往壁炉前一屁股坐在地上——这样他的脸就跟小哈的平齐了，他急切地问道：“怎么了？”  
“不是……不是什么急事。”小哈被他着急上火的样子反而给弄得有点尴尬，“我只是……忽然想跟你谈谈……关于我爸爸。”  
小天狼星和卢平交换了一个惊讶的眼神，克莉丝多刚找到一个软垫准备往下坐，听闻立刻停下了动作：“唔……那我还是回厨房看着锅吧。”  
结果她膝盖还没直起来，就被小天狼星一把拽住手腕，同时小哈也开口阻拦道：“你别走，克莉丝多——话说你的伤怎么样了？”  
克莉丝多挽袖子给他看了一眼自己一丁点疤痕都没留的手臂，哈利这才露出一个松了口气的表情——从校长室那场混战后，一想到自己连累邓布利多离开学校又让朋友受伤他就内疚得不行，现在看到她平安无事多多少少让小哈心头的石头变得轻了一点。尽管还有别的话想说，但使用乌姆里奇办公室壁炉的时间实在有限，哈利不得不抓住这次行动的重点：他飞快地讲述了自己在斯内普记忆中的所见所闻，语气里充满了呼之欲出的不可置信，他从小就当成偶像一样崇拜的父亲，居然是个胡搅蛮缠欺凌弱小的恶霸……  
当他讲到詹姆当众对斯内普使用倒挂金钟的时候，克莉丝多神情复杂地扭头看了小天狼星一眼，她现在总算彻底明白他当初教她时为什么在三叮嘱一定要避着斯内普使用了。而小天狼星察觉到她的视线居然不自在地避开了脸，这时候哈利讲完了，两个成年人都沉默着迟迟不吭声，过了一会儿卢平才轻声开口：“我不希望你仅仅根据在那儿看到的事情来判断你父亲，哈利，那时候他只有十五岁——”  
“我也是十五岁！”小哈激动地反驳，小天狼星用一种“傻孩子你不懂”的语气安抚他：“瞧，哈利。詹姆和斯内普自打见到对方的第一眼就互相讨厌，他们俩之间的事你只看到了一件，你能理解吗？我不怀疑詹姆能做到斯内普想做的任何事——他人缘好、魁地奇打得棒，他几乎擅长做任何事情，而斯内普是个一门心思盯着黑魔法的小怪物，但詹姆——不管你对他有什么别的印象，他总是讨厌黑魔法的。”  
“是，但是他只是为了毫无道理的理由去攻击斯内普，只是因为……嗯，只是因为你说觉得无聊。”小哈有点别扭地带着歉意说完这句话，明显如果不是没有别的表述方法的话，他其实一点也不想表现出责备他教父的意思。  
“现在我可没有为自己这么做而感到自豪。”小天狼星几乎是迅速地说道，他偷偷地看了一眼克莉丝多的表情，但她的目光这时候只落在哈利脸上，卢平忽然接下话头：“哈利，你必须明白的是，在上学的时候你爸爸和小天狼星在各个方面都是最出色的，人人都喜欢他们——尽管他们那时候有点缺乏自制力。”  
小天狼星一秒转向他：“我觉得你的意思，就像在说那时候的我们是傲慢自大的傻瓜。”  
明显他就是这个意思，卢平有点不好意思地笑了，小哈忧伤地回忆着在冥想盆里看到自己那傻爹年轻的黑历史：“他总是故意弄乱头发，还总想引起女生的注意。”  
“如果不是你说，我都快要忘记他以前经常那么做了……对啊，只要莉莉在周围的时候，他就是会变得傻头傻脑的。”小天狼星和卢平对视一眼，都露出了怀念的微笑，克莉丝多欲言又止看了他们一眼：这俩倒是默契“你懂我懂诶嘿嘿”地回忆过去了，也不想想只能看着他俩笑嘻嘻的小哈心里会怎么想——小哈在意的是詹姆·波特做的那些过分事，卢平倒是能感受到部分他心中所想，而小天狼星就只一味地强调“詹姆绝对是个好人你可不能误会你爸爸”……见鬼了布莱克你到底会不会哄孩子，这搁谁都得不是心思闹个叛逆啊？  
问题是他们都在讲二十年前的事，她这也没有插嘴的机会，就只能干听着。很明显，小天狼星这名为安慰实为詹姆·波特吹的行为并没有让哈利的心情产生丝毫好转，他意味不明地慢慢说了一句：“好吧，我只是没想到……自己居然有一天会为斯内普感到难过。”  
看着他们忆往昔青春岁月的劲头总算有了告一段落的预兆，克莉丝多觉得差不多该轮到她给小哈灌毒鸡汤了，结果又一次被卢平抢了先：“既然你说到这个……斯内普发现你看到这件事时，他是什么反应？”  
“还能怎么样，不就是把我赶出去，还说什么再也不会教我大脑封闭术了，就好像那能让我觉得很失望一样——”  
哈利倒是满脸无所谓，结果小天狼星突然嚯地站了起来，卢平脸色也是煞白：“他不再教你了？你是说真的——哈利？”  
“斯内普那家伙——我要跟他谈谈！”  
克莉丝多不是很明白发生了什么，这俩人为什么反应这么大，但她还是条件反射地立即抓住小天狼星的手，却没料到他居然用了十分力气，她差点被他给拖倒在地上，幸亏卢平紧接着也一把拽住他：“你回来——需要的话我会去跟他谈！哈利——”  
他转回头对着壁炉严肃地说道：“你必须回去找斯内普，一定要让他继续给你上课——没有任何事比你学习大脑封闭术更要紧了！你明白吗？”  
“行吧行吧，我知道了。”哈利最讨厌他们不给解释直接下达命令的尿性，“我是说我尽量……”  
他的话说到一半突然卡住了，过了两秒才不确定地继续道：“有脚步声——是你们那边的吗？”  
“不是，是你那边。”克莉丝多终于说出了她跟小哈的第一句话，却同时也成了告别——哈利的脑袋眨眼间就消失在火焰里，壁炉外的三人还在以小天狼星为中心维持一个串成一串的姿势，卢平瞅了他俩一眼，首先松手坐回沙发上拿起报纸。  
“呃。”克莉丝多眨了两下眼睛，接着也松开手爬起来拍拍灰，来回看了两个成年人一圈：“冒昧地问一下哈……为什么大脑封闭术对小哈那么重要？莫非是伏地魔在试图读他的思想？”  
她这是第一次主动问问题，另外两人都显得十分惊讶的样子，卢平看起来尚在犹豫不定，小天狼星已经粗声粗气地说道：“别问了，你不应该知道。”  
这货又被斯内普不教哈利那事给激得气性上头了，克莉丝多很明智地闭上嘴巴不去触雷，卢平对她露出一个无奈而安慰的苦笑，忽然他像想起什么似的皱了皱眉，说：“对了，克莉丝多，刚才哈利在的时候都没听见你说什么……哈利想不通的事，但我相信你能理解——你没有听见那件事就觉得小天狼星……和詹姆很坏吧？”  
他话一出口，小天狼星的脊背顿时一僵，克莉丝多都懵了：废话吗那是老子喜欢的男人，我能觉得他是坏人吗，卢平教授你问的什么死亡问题？好尴尬啊！  
她这时候固然可以趁机无脑彩虹屁刷小天狼星的好感，但实话说，连克莉丝多在听到哈利所讲的那件事后也觉得十分不舒服，于是她默默垂下头，说了一句有点显得莫名其妙的话：“……我能理解哈利。”  
卢平讶异地看着她，克莉丝多继续低声地说：“我觉得小哈……他不是想不通。”  
她能理解哈利，哈利能理解斯内普。因为他们在某种程度上是相似的——依靠察言观色成长，和不用看任何人脸色长大的小孩，从本质上就有极大的区别。  
而小天狼星的态度，看得出他充其量觉得当年的自己很傻，而并非真正意识到自己做过多么过分的事。归根结底——小哈是在达力·德思礼及其狐朋狗友的欺负中成长的，他完全能共情到斯内普当时的感受。而无论是詹姆还是小天狼星，他们都低估了欺凌给人造成伤害的力量。  
像他们那样出身高贵能力优秀的男孩，在校园里不用想都肯定是永远站在学生金字塔的最顶端……他们怎么会理解那种感觉呢。  
不只是卢平，小天狼星也在竖着耳朵听她说出的每一个字，他突然有点不耐地插嘴：“那么你认为，哈利误解詹姆就是对的？”  
“当然不是。”克莉丝多闭着眼耸了耸肩，转身向走廊走去，“我只是……算了。”  
只是突然有点羡慕而已。  
“只是什么？”结果小天狼星闪身挡在她面前，一副她不说清楚就不放她走的架势，克莉丝多一抬眼就看见他熠熠生辉的深灰色眼睛，被火光照映下漂亮得简直不似人间之物，她却前所未有产生了一种心灰意冷的感觉。  
真好啊，她无声地在心里说道。  
如果可以，谁不想做个横冲直撞潇洒人间的自然发光体，如果不是被逼无奈——谁他妈会想要这颗该死的八面玲珑心。  
不过隐忍惯了的好处就是，尽管内心的泥潭翻涌出再黑暗的漩涡，克莉丝多还是能若无其事地对他露出一个微笑：“只是我再不回厨房看看锅的话，恐怕今晚我们三个就只能饿肚子了——所以请让我过去好吗？布莱克先生。”  
小天狼星被她突然改变的称呼弄得一愣，女孩已经一侧身飞快从他身边窜了过去，虽然面上看不出什么，直觉却告诉他自己一定是惹她生气了——凭他的反应速度一回身居然都没捉住她，小天狼星的手抓了个空，他茫然无措地扭头看着卢平，后者默默拿起报纸挡住了脸。  
小天狼星：“……”  
———————————————————  
卢平（纠结）：我发誓我是想帮他来着，emmmm谁知道怎么会变成这样。  
狗哥（怨念）：呸，我看你就是在害我。  
  
40.  
这场单方面的矛盾，持续时间比小天狼星预料中要长得多。  
尽管小家伙从未当场对着他甩冷脸或者尥蹶子，连做的饭也并没有因此质量有所下降，如果换个人都绝对不会注意到她状态的异常——她藏得的确很好，可偏偏这整座屋子里他最在意的存在就是她，偶尔对视时克莉丝多匆匆逃开的视线，以及她脸上长久不变的公式化微笑都让小天狼星心里极其不是滋味，那笑容甚至唤起了他久远而不愿想起的回忆——那还是他尚且幼稚、连霍格沃茨都没上的年纪，懵懵懂懂地跟随父母参加所谓纯血家族的交际舞会，他早已记不清当时沃尔布加叮嘱他必须去和谁家的少爷小姐打好关系之类的话，印象最深的只有当时舞会上每一个人脸上挂着的，那种让人窒息的、带着金属面具般的假惺惺微笑。  
那时候，不到十岁的小天狼星第一次体验到“令人作呕”是什么滋味。因此现在，他无论如何都不愿意在克莉丝多的脸上看到那样的表情，他很清楚——那看起来有多得体，往往实际上就有多扭曲。  
小天狼星向来的忍耐力也不怎么样，尤其是他在意的人始终是对他这副诡异的态度，于是终于某一天他爆发了——晚饭结束克莉丝多抱着餐具去清洗时，他突然拉住了她的手腕。  
女孩被他突如其来的动作惊得晃了一下，一个盘子应声落地摔成粉碎。  
“恢复如初。”她倒很快平静下来把其他碗碟放回桌上，接着抽出魔杖一指碎裂的盘子使其修复，然后弯腰捡起摞到最上面。结果当克莉丝多准备重新抱起它们去水池时，小天狼星再次突然抓住她的手，一整摞碗碟“哗啦”全部倾倒在地上摔成了碎片。  
克莉丝多：“......”大哥我跟你讲，你这样搁麻瓜家庭是要被打死的。  
“恢复如初！”这次不等她去掏魔杖，小天狼星倒抢先念咒把那些餐具修好了，但他的手仍旧死死攥着她的手腕不让她蹲下去捡，克莉丝多终于无奈转向他：“布莱克先生，你到底在干什么啊？”  
又来了，布莱克先生布莱克先生，他最讨厌的就是这个称呼，她三年级那个假期的时候这么叫勉强能解释成“不太熟”，现在他们都住在一起多久了，还这么叫算几个意思？  
“我说，你到底怎么了？”话一出口，小天狼星却又后悔了，他实在是不会像莱姆斯那样心平气和耐心十足地哄劝别人，这连他自己听着都一股咄咄逼人的架势，可是出口的话泼出的水，他只能咳嗽一声，用了最大努力将语调压下去亡羊补牢：“我是说......从哈利用飞路网过来那天开始你就不对劲，我——唉，我是不了解你们现在孩子的想法，真不明白你俩在生什么气......小家伙，你就行行好直接告诉我行吗？”  
克莉丝多眼神黯淡地瞅了他一眼，还是不开口，小天狼星急切地说道：“也许那天我说错了什么，但你得相信我真的没有恶意——而且我说的全都是事实，你不能因为斯内普现在当上教授还加入凤凰社就觉得他有多伟大正直了，以前他真的一门心思扑在黑魔法上——”  
“问题根本不在斯内普身上，布莱克，你怎么就是不明白——”克莉丝多下意识反驳，紧接着才反应过来自己失态了，眼光迅速飘移了一下旋即恢复平静，结果小天狼星一听她那声“布莱克”顿时精神一振，立即抓住她的肩膀强行将她扳过来与自己对视，目光灼灼道：“是啊，我就是不明白！才需要你告诉我——我想了解你……你和哈利，但哈利现在又不在这里，所以……讲给我听好吗，克莉丝多？”  
克莉丝多纠结地看着那深灰色的眼瞳良久，它们是如此透明澄澈，干净到每每与之对视时都要自惭形秽，要随时绷紧神经才不会沉沦其中。  
在长达十秒的对视后，她终究还是认输地叹了口气，她根本拒绝不了他发自真心的任何请求。  
“小哈……我们知道你抱怨他不太像詹姆·波特，但你可能不知道的是，现在的哈利跟几年前比，已经很向他爸爸靠拢了…...你们第一次正式见面时他马上满十四岁，在霍格沃茨已经过了整整三年……你知道哈利刚入学的时候是什么样的吗？”  
小天狼星慢慢地摇头，克莉丝多低头看着自己的指甲说道：“他啊……又瘦又矮小小的一个，一身捡他表哥的衣服肥得不像话，推着个比他整个人都高的推车在国王十字车站找九又四分之三站台……幸亏遇到罗恩一家告诉他怎么进月台，一口一个‘谢谢’‘对不起’，怯得跟只小白兔似的——怎么样，是不是很难想象，长着詹姆·波特的脸却这么天差地别？”  
“那个时候我......”小天狼星艰涩地开口，克莉丝多很快打断他：“那时候你在阿兹卡班，天天对着摄魂怪受的罪比哈利多好几倍，小哈他是明白这一点的——但我想说的并不是谁更惨的问题，而是……后来哈利进入霍格沃茨，罗恩和赫敏补足了他前十一年缺失的友情，韦斯莱夫人的形象满足了他对母亲的幻想，老邓是他崇敬又可倾诉的对象，有了这些之后，哈利的性格变化得十分明显……就是你想象的那样，他变得越来越开朗健谈，身上逐渐有了他父亲的影子——那是一个孩子被压抑的本性逐渐释放的过程，你不能要求他一蹴而就，而且就算他天生是和詹姆一模一样的个性，截然不同的童年环境也会导致他们长成差别巨大的人——何况他本来就不是他爸爸。哈利的童年在他表哥的拳打脚踢下度过，你和詹姆·波特都没有这样的经历，斯内普的那段记忆跟他是否研究黑魔法毫无关系，你们看到的是自己当年无聊的‘替天行道’，而哈利……在斯内普身上看到的是他自己。”  
克莉丝多深深吸了一口气：“……我这么说，你能明白了吗？”  
餐厅里一阵长久的沉默。  
过了很久很久，小天狼星才哑着嗓子轻声说：“小家伙，你知道吗，我一直以为......如果不是我当初自作聪明临时换什么保密人，詹姆和莉莉就不会死了。”  
因此，现在看着和他爸爸几乎一个模子刻出来的哈利，有时候甚至会产生他最好的朋友还活着的错觉，仿佛只有把那孩子看成詹姆的时候，他才能暂时从无尽的愧疚中解脱出来，他怎么可能做到完全把哈利和詹姆区分开？  
“是......但你应该知道，哈利从来都没有因为这件事怨你一分一毫。”克莉丝多垂下眼眸平静地说：“剩下的我不能再说什么了，毕竟只是靠同理心无法百分百揣测他的想法，个人建议——等这学期小哈回来之后，你们开诚布公地谈一谈，听听对方到底是怎么想的。”  
“我知道了。”小天狼星声音闷闷地回答，可克莉丝多第三次试图去搬碗碟依旧没有成功，“但......你是怎么做到不用交谈都能猜出别人的想法？而且我听哈利说过，你们二年级末才成为朋友，既然你那么早就在观察哈利，为什么不——”  
“为什么不在一开始就向他抛出橄榄枝？”克莉丝多古怪地笑了一声，把魔杖在他眼前挥了挥，“瞧见了吗，紫杉木、龙神经，黑魔法亲和度最高的木材和杖芯配在一起，如果你是邓布利多......尤其是在出了里德尔这个血淋淋的例子之后，你会敢轻易把这样一个家伙往救世之星身边放？虽然只是猜测——估计除非我为了救凤凰社的某个人而死，不然老邓对我的芥蒂怕是一辈子都消不彻底，做人还是要对自己的定位有点逼数的……哈，工具人嘛，这种事老子三岁就明——呃？”  
话还没说完，抓着她手臂的那只手猛地加大了力气，克莉丝多被迫弯下腰去，下巴顿时狠狠砸在小天狼星肩头，两人疼得都是倒吸一口凉气，他却咬牙一声不吭反手扣住她的后脑勺，另一只手极轻极轻地环上细瘦的肩，异常坚定地在她耳边说了三个字：“......我不会。”  
“听着，我不管别人怎么想，至少在我这里——从今往后，我要你必须拒绝一切违背你心意的事，不用顾虑会不会惹别人生气，谁敢跟你挑事尽管告诉我，你看我不揍他个满地找牙迎面开花花儿为什么这样红——”  
他信心满满地以为肯定能逗笑她，结果克莉丝多就跟咸鱼一样伏在他肩上一声不吭，良久之后她忽然幽幽地叹了口气，侧头轻轻地说了一句话：“……布莱克，我想你肯定没听说过一个词，叫不娶何撩。”  
小天狼星被女孩近在咫尺从侧面呵在他脖子上的气息弄得直心痒痒，他还没空去回味她那句话究竟是什么意思，克莉丝多立刻触电般推开他眨眼间逃出厨房，小天狼星摸着脖子愣了长达好几分钟，才后知后觉过味儿来：怎么会是撩？自己明明是很严肃地声明，除非——  
除非她因为他的话动心了，她才会觉得他那是在撩她，也就是说——  
仿佛一阵闪电噼里啪啦地沿着天灵盖劈到尾椎骨，小天狼星浑身一震，那种混合着不确定的极度惊喜顿时将心脏填满得仿佛要溢出来，他腾地从椅子上跳起，没留神一脚“咣”一声把那堆倒了八辈子血霉的碗碟又一次踢倒摔得稀碎，但这次他连个恢复咒都顾不上丢，“喂、小家伙——克莉丝多！”  
“你回来——再把你刚才那句话说一遍啊！”  
他毫不犹豫追了出去，开始在整座房子里寻找克莉丝多的踪迹，而后者明明听到他喊就是暗搓搓不吱声，最后兜了一大圈她又回到厨房门口，却发现厨房的门已经关上了，她惦记着地上那堆还没收拾的碗一推门，却发现门被锁得死紧。  
“谁在里面？”一股莫名的不安渐渐冒了出来，她分明听见几秒前小天狼星的脚步还在楼上转悠，克莉丝多把耳朵贴在门上细细去听，经辨别后顿时瞪大眼睛，退后了半步抬腿就踹门：“克利切！你他妈给老子把门打开——哈利！哈利你别走！”  
“去你妈的——四分五裂！”  
当小天狼星被楼下那阵地震般的轰鸣引回厨房，在废墟一样的屋里终于再次看见了他的小家伙的身影：这次她终于不再躲了，而是站在壁炉前，红着眼睛双手拽着克利切那身破布硬把他给拎起来，一把按在墙上怒吼：  
“为什么要锁门？！你他妈刚才在跟哈利扯什么犊子——是谁指使你对哈利说，布莱克再也不会从神秘事务司回来了？！女主人……是贝拉特里克斯对不对！她让你这么干的！？”  
如果不知道内情，乍一看这情形还以为是她丧心病狂地虐待家养小精灵：克利切身上的围布血迹斑斑，两只手被厚厚的绷带缠得像猪蹄一样，两只大得惊人的眼睛亮如灯泡，丑陋的脸上却咧开了无比开心的笑容，他最后越过她的肩膀用无比恶意的眼神看了小天狼星一眼，接着就在她手里打了个响指幻影移形逃了。  
“我去通知别人。”小天狼星紧紧地皱着眉毛，匆匆这么说了一句就要转身幻影移形，结果冷不丁后腰被一个重物狠狠撞了一下——幸亏克莉丝多在盛怒之下还保持了一点清醒，当即反应过来扑上去就死死从后边抱住了他。  
“克莉丝多，你干什么——松手，我得去告诉其他凤凰社成员——”  
克莉丝多充耳不闻，闷头把脸埋在他背上：狗屁，老子信了你的邪，就凭她对他的了解，一撒手这货肯定毫不犹豫就幻影移形跑到魔法部去救小哈了——就算退一步真的去通知其他人，他也绝对不会再回来带上她！  
从她这激烈的反应，小天狼星很快意识到自己糊弄不了这心思活络的小丫头，当即呼了一口语气一转，厉声喝道：  
“给我松手——你必须留在这！你根本不明白——这不是开玩笑！”  
他顾不上会不会弄疼她用力掰她的手指头，克莉丝多咬紧牙关宁死也不撒手，小天狼星快被她气炸了也无法在不伤害她的前提下挣脱，最终他怒气冲冲地拔出魔杖——  
克莉丝多就在同时瞬间松开手，接着厨房里接二连三的咒语闪光爆炸开来，她的魔杖脱了手，人也被击倒半跪在地上喘着粗气，嘴角却露出了得逞的微笑。  
“你！”小天狼星此时已经把她击退出一段距离，可他却没有趁机幻影移形，反而愤怒地瞪着自己的手腕——那里不知何时被一个手铐牢牢铐住，锁链另一头理所当然地扣在两步外克莉丝多的手上。  
真是危急关头潜力爆发，麦格教授要是能看见她刚才的变形术超常发挥，一定会欣慰地给她一个课堂表现O。克莉丝多骄傲地仰头迎着小天狼星怒瞪着她的眼神，一本正经信口开河：“真算起来，直面伏地魔这事我可比你有经验——要么带我幻影移形，要么就在这耗着。选吧，布莱克。”  
她才不会把上次面对伏地魔实际就是被捆成粽子看小哈蛇皮走位在线风筝老伏这事说出来，小天狼星阴沉地盯着她强撑起来自信满满的表情半晌，弯腰捡起紫杉木魔杖粗鲁地硬塞回她手里，然后咬牙切齿哼道：“行，真是输给你了——准备，走了！”  
他话音刚落，克莉丝多猛地觉得自己像是被卷进了一个巨大的洗衣机，五脏六腑都被无形的力量挤来挤去，就在她呼吸不能眼看要忍不住呕吐时，新鲜的空气一股脑冲进肺部，同时一双手接住了她，克莉丝多猛地倒吸一口气，在最后一刻憋住了才没吐了对方一身。  
“这么弱，我诚心建议你回格里莫广场12号躲着，省得拖我的后腿。”她听见小天狼星冷漠刻薄的声音响起，但他的演技实在不咋地——如果他接住她的动作也能像他的语气一样冰冷的话，没准儿还能骗骗人。  
他们正站在一间电话亭里，克莉丝多记得小哈说过魔法部在麻瓜世界的入口就是公用电话亭，她看着小天狼星举起魔杖召唤了一个守护神，那只银白色的庞然大物落地便一秒穿过玻璃门飞奔向了远处，然后趁着他给其他凤凰社成员传信时用魔杖戳了戳两人手上的镣铐，它就“哒”地一声弹开了。  
“进去之后跟紧我，然后找到哈利——不许恋战，直接带他走，知道了吗？”这个举动让小天狼星再次不满地瞪了她一眼，克莉丝多满口答应，心却暗道真打起来你还能管着吗，她瞅着他生疏地磕磕绊绊使用电话的样子，伸手主动接过听筒，“我来吧，号码多少？”  
“......62442。”  
一时间谁都没再说话，只有克莉丝多手指拨动数字的声音在轻微地响，当她拨到第二个“4”的时候，小天狼星突然打破沉默：  
“如果，我是说......假如这次我们谁都没死在食死徒手底下——你能不能把在厨房里那句话好好解释给我听？”  
“不能。”克莉丝多干脆利落地拒绝，正当小天狼星被噎得直瞪眼睛时，她又大喘气似的补了一句：  
“不过，前提是能回去的话……我确实有句话要说。”  
——所以，flag什么的，还是她来立比较好。


	5. 41-45

41.  
他们由电话亭垂直下到魔法部的大厅时，正好赶上几个人在迅速地奔过来汇合——分别是穆迪、金斯莱、卢平以及唐克斯。卢平看见小天狼星身后还跟着克莉丝多，顿时皱起眉：“小天狼星，你怎么能把她带来？太危险了！克莉丝多，你回去等——”  
然而克莉丝多对他的阻拦充耳不闻，并且侧身呲溜一下就闪进了已经挤了五个人的电梯，手紧紧拽着小天狼星的袖子，后者翻着眼睛一耸肩，满是自嘲地说道：“哼，我倒是想……这不是没犟过这小家伙——得了月亮脸，连我都败在她那，没准儿有她还能多干掉几个食死徒呢？”  
此言一出，其余几人都稍稍惊讶地看着克莉丝多，小天狼星的实力在凤凰社里大家都清楚，这个还在上学的小丫头居然能赢过他？不过紧接着金斯莱和穆迪都很快反应过来这个女孩的身世，顿时在心里“哦”了一声，克莉丝多双手合十做了个请求的动作：“那个，我身份敏感也不是啥秘密了哈，机会难得让我赚点战功，在老邓那洗洗白——各位给个机会？”  
其他人神色各异，只有卢平的手还坚持地按在电梯开门的按钮上明示她赶紧出去，结果让穆迪不耐烦地一把扒拉掉，粗声粗气地说：“行了都别废话，走！”  
卢平：“......”  
电梯门顿时应声合拢，克莉丝多被她前黑魔法防御术教授严厉的眼神瞪得连连后缩，最后干脆藏到了小天狼星背后，卢平充满谴责的目光顺势落在小天狼星脸上，后者厚着脸皮梗起脖子，权当死猪不怕开水烫。  
“神秘事务司。”  
一个冷漠的女声报出楼层，电梯门缓缓开启，一行人立刻冲出，飞也似的穿过正对一道朴素的黑色门扉进入到一个漆黑的房间，也就是克莉丝多在最后的脚刚迈过门槛，来时那道黑色的门就自动关上了，六个人顿时陷入一片黑暗，除了来时匆匆一瞥到圆形大厅内环绕一圈的十二道门——当穆迪第一个亮起魔杖尖的荧光，他们看到那些门正在朝同一个方向移动起来，一阵天旋地转后周围再次恢复寂静，只有一点不同——他们已经找不到刚才是从哪个门进来的了。  
“分头找！”金斯莱当机立断喊道，一挥魔杖打开了十二道门中的半数，卢平等人立刻分散开各自举着魔杖冲进一道门，尽管分头行动会极大削减他们的战力，但此行的目的最关键还是营救哈利他们而不是战斗，况且在场五个人都是强大的成年巫师，即使与食死徒单打独斗也未必会落在下风。克莉丝多也跟着跑向敞开的最后一道门，结果被小天狼星一把揪着领子提溜着拽进了第五扇：“想都别想——找到哈利之前，你绝对不许离开我半步！”  
他们在这间屋子里发现了昏迷不醒的金妮和正在和一坨诡异的触角搏斗的罗恩——再晚来一会儿他怕是就要被活活勒死了，小天狼星急忙念咒帮他挣脱开，克莉丝多扑到金妮身边探了探脉搏——万幸她的心脏还在跳动，大概只是中了昏迷咒之类。但罗恩的状态却不太好，即使恢复了自由之身，他对小天狼星的问话也没有产生任何反应，只是一个劲在那呆呆地傻笑，两人对视一眼都看到了彼此眼中的担忧，他们不知道这个效果是暂时影响了罗恩的智商还是彻底搞坏了他的脑子，但情形却没给两人太多的时间纠结：就在此时一阵痛苦的尖叫传了进来——这下他们总算知道该往哪个方向去了，克莉丝多听出这声音的主人，顿时惊呼出声：“纳威！”  
两个人飞也似的抛下罗恩和金妮跑出屋子，同时另外四人闻声飞速赶来，唐克斯冲在最前面第一个挥动魔杖轰开大门，一道昏迷咒势如破竹地直接打向卢修斯·马尔福，可惜让他给躲开了——凤凰社成员们的闯入立马打乱了食死徒的局面，他们一边朝房间中央拱门的方向进攻，魔杖尖雨点般发射出各种各样的魔咒，小天狼星就像一台人形自走机关枪一样走哪突突哪，所到之处食死徒节节败退，把身后的克莉丝多护得严严实实密不透风，待差不多清出一条暂时安全的空隙，他突然抓着她一把就甩了出去。  
“去找哈利！”他一边吼一边回身继续挡下一个食死徒的魔咒，克莉丝多借他的掩护下趁机飞快跑向拱门，那里有三个男孩正艰难地在战火中试图往一块凑。她瞥到一道咒语的闪光正冲着他们三人飞去，急忙跟着甩了一道铁甲咒化解攻击。但还没等她跑到跟前，一只不知从哪伸出来的手突然抓住了她的脚脖子，她整个人顿时摔倒在地——倒地的瞬间咬到舌头肯定是出血了，克莉丝多在尝到满嘴铁锈味的间隙回头，看到一个被击飞了魔杖的食死徒正不屈不挠试图爬过来掐死她，而她舌头正火烧火燎地疼着念不出一句清晰咒语，就在下一秒，一个黑影突然扑过来一脚狠狠踢在食死徒脑袋上——克莉丝多来不及惊讶她居然在这里看见了塞德里克·迪戈里，那张原本英俊的脸此刻沾满了血迹，也不知道为什么，他手上却没有魔杖，而是冲过来徒手硬掰开食死徒昏迷后也死死攥着她脚脖子的手，然后一使劲把她拉起来。  
“快，史密斯！哈利！”两人闪身躲到一堆被击碎的石块后，塞德里克突然着急地指着一个方向，克莉丝多一扭头就看见正被一个戴着面罩的食死徒拎着脖领子举高的哈利，“昏昏倒地！”  
戴面罩的食死徒应声软绵绵地倒了下去，纳威奋力地把被压在下面的小哈拖出来，“眼神挺好，迪戈里——你的魔杖呢？”  
塞德里克没说话，而是给她看了眼攥在他手心里的一段小木棍——露出的银白色独角兽毛证明了那是一截魔杖的残骸，但他们没时间给这只惨遭不测的魔杖默哀，疯眼汉穆迪就在他们不远处和食死徒对决时被一道魔咒击中满头是血地倒了下去，那个长着一张苍白长脸的食死徒很快发现了几个未成年巫师，狞笑一声就朝他们扑来，目标明确是哈利——或者是他身上的什么东西，此人显然在食死徒里也绝对是个高手，从他打败了穆迪就不难看出，而他们这些小巫师的攻击对他来说就显得单薄了点，纳威被他几下就掀翻在地痛苦地呻吟着，克莉丝多在接了几招后终究也敌不过，对方一个缴械咒后她的手臂传来一阵剧痛——虽然事先把魔杖捆在手上才没脱手，但那股力道也弄得她几乎骨折，身上为了躲避对方的魔咒而添了不少擦伤。食死徒解决这些阻碍，终于直勾勾盯准了哈利，他举起魔杖：“预言球飞——”  
但他的咒语没能念完，小天狼星突然不知从哪冲过来撞飞了他，两人立刻缠斗在一起，一时间拳头与魔咒齐飞，两只魔杖像舞剑一样挥得人眼花缭乱，甚至分不清到底是要发射咒语，还是干脆戳瞎对方的眼睛。正当他们斗得激烈时，缓过劲儿来的哈利毫不犹豫从旁偷袭给了食死徒一个石化咒，对方的胳膊腿就像木偶一样“啪”地贴在身体两侧硬邦邦地倒了下去，小天狼星轻轻吹了声口哨：“干得漂亮。”  
话音刚落，他突然扑过去一把按下小哈的脑袋带着他躲过几个从头顶掠过的昏迷咒，顺带拽着纳威躲到克莉丝多两人藏身的石头后，“哈利，带着预言球找到机会就赶紧跑——还有你们仨，克莉丝多、纳威……嗯，塞德里克·迪戈里？”  
小天狼星的目光在塞德里克黑色的头发和俊俏的脸蛋上一扫而过，紧接着看了一眼他和克莉丝多因为挤挤挨挨藏在石头缝里而靠上的肩膀，露出了不太高兴的表情。  
“呃，是的。”塞德里克不自在地应了一声，为啥他会觉得哈利的教父对自己有股莫名的敌意呢？他做错啥了？  
这时候离他们不远的地方传来了爆炸声，唐克斯被贝拉特里克斯击昏软绵绵地从台阶上滚落，小天狼星低咒一声，腾地站起来就正面冲上去接替迎战贝拉。哈利等人猫着腰借地形掩护暗搓搓往外挪动，纳威突然回头：“走啊，克莉丝多——你还等什——”  
他话说到一半，一道魔咒突然飞过来炸塌了他们中间的空地，彻底把克莉丝多和另外三人隔开，她匆匆丢了几个铁甲咒也顾不上到底生效没有，隔着烟尘使劲向纳威喊：“你们先走吧！保护好哈利和那个什么球——”  
再往后她没法再说下去了，一个食死徒冲过来向她发射出一道绿光，克莉丝多就地一滚凶险地躲过，同时躺在地上就回了个锁腿咒，趁对方啪唧摔倒在地上时跟着飞起一脚踹飞了他的魔杖。等她爬起来再迅速补刀了一发昏迷咒后已经彻底找不到纳威他们被赶到哪去了，但克莉丝多并没有因此犹豫片刻，她攥紧魔杖就往小天狼星冲向贝拉特里克斯的方向跟了过去，没跑几步便很快锁定了目标：她看见他正在那座拱门的高台上和贝拉特里克斯激战，一个一脸疯狂另一个却一派悠闲，也不知是不是刚靠哈利协助战胜多洛霍夫让他又犯老毛病飘了，当他又一次轻松地躲闪过贝拉的魔咒时，居然还有空开口嘲讽：“嘿，得了吧，你还可以做得更好——”  
他的话说到一半戛然而止，贝拉特里克斯的第二道魔咒直接打在他胸口。  
也就是那一瞬间，克莉丝多的脑海里顿时空了，她的整个大脑都在发炸，血液一波又一波轰鸣着冲刷太阳穴。她好像听到从遥远的地方传来谁在喊“邓布利多”，但又可能只是她的错觉——如果邓布利多来了的话，是不是就有人能救救他……  
离高台更远的地方，哈利张着嘴却完全发不出声音，他的魔杖在空中无力地挥舞几下似乎想做点什么，但是最终还是连一个能用的魔咒都想不起来。他眼睁睁看着他的教父仿佛以一个优雅的慢动作缓缓后退倒下，而他身后就是那道之前从中听到过亡者低语的拱门，刹那间哈利居然懂了人穿过那里会发生什么，但他什么都做不了——  
离得太近了，近到小天狼星半长的黑色发丝都擦到了那些无风自动的半透明帷幕——  
咣！  
哈利的眼睛睁大到差点从眼角迸出血来，但他的心情却是极度惊喜的——就在他仅剩的亲人跌入拱门的前一刻，一个黑色的东西毫无征兆呼啸飞来，跟颗炮弹一样“咚”地从旁砸中小天狼星顺势将他推开，一声骨头磕在石头上的闷响回荡在巨穴般的房间里，在一片死寂中声音大得惊人。  
而这时候，那个压在他身上的黑色物体居然动弹了一下，缓缓松开了抱在胸前用手臂紧紧护住的小天狼星的脑袋——似乎连他本人都懵着不知道发生了什么，却感觉有热乎乎的液体滴在额头上，越滴越多——一路淌过他的眼皮、鼻梁，直到染上嘴唇——一股铁锈的腥味顿时在嘴里弥漫开来。  
那具纤细的身体明明贴的那么近，小天狼星却一丁点再也闻不到她身上熟悉的淡淡香味，准确来说——他的五感几乎都被她的血给侵占了，入目是满眼的猩红、耳边是那些红色液体砸在脸上的滴答、鼻腔里只有血的味道、连舌尖也只能尝到那股浓郁的腥甜——但他说不出话也动弹不得，贝拉特里克斯打在身上的魔咒让他的胸口像是有烙铁在烧，只能忍痛以唇形无声地唤了一句：  
小家伙……  
她自己的魔杖早在松开双手去扑他的时候就撞掉了，血淌进眼睛里让视力跟瞎子差不多，克莉丝多抬手擦了一下脸才从鲜红的世界里暂时恢复视野，手指无意间碰到一根细长的木棍，毫不犹豫就将它从小天狼星无力的手里夺过，回身用极其虚弱又拼死一搏的架势嘶吼：  
“钻心剜骨！”  
贝拉特里克斯在这段变故的期间并没有对两人出手——当然不是看到她堂弟生死一线突然良心发现，只因为金斯莱早已冲过来向她发射咒语，贝拉不得已才只能放弃补刀转而和金斯莱打，结果冷不丁让一道钻心咒打了个正着，她下意识就要嘲笑小屁孩一个还敢在她面前耍不可饶恕咒这点痛感还不如老娘生理期，结果半秒后眼睛却不可置信地睁大，未出口的讽刺直接转化成一声凄厉的惨叫——  
怎么会！  
就在她疼得在地上翻滚的间隙，贝拉特里克斯猛地对上了一双赤红的血色瞳孔，那从中射出的滔天杀意令她从心底不可抑制地恐惧，甚至还有几分熟悉……贝拉的嘴唇颤抖着无声开合了一下——主人？  
原来老邓真的来了——克莉丝多的余光瞥到一片白花花的胡子和头发，但她的脑子已经完全容不下任何别的，也意识不到当着邓布利多的面使用不可饶恕咒怕不是嫌自己凉得还不够快，心里只有火山熔岩般的恨意在不断喷发。小天狼星的上半身靠在拱门的石柱上一动也不动，她却都不敢低头去检查他还有没有心跳，如果他有个三长两短，要是她杀了他——  
“阿瓦达——”  
可念到一半咒语乍然没了声音，克莉丝多觉得自己突然像是被棉花塞住了嘴，她的脑袋在石头上撞了那么一下本就去了小半条命，之前都凭着一股狠劲支撑，如今这股力量却像是被扎破的气球给硬生生泄掉了，她张着嘴发不出声，头晕眼花地看着一大团银白色的人形出现在眼前——是邓布利多的背影。  
“我欣赏你为所爱之人拼命的勇气，克莉丝多，但不必为此玷污自己的灵魂。”老邓淡淡这么说了一句，她拿魔杖指着贝拉特里克斯的手就被一股无形而巨大的力气给压了下去。对方趁机挣扎着爬起来往外逃，但克莉丝多已经再也无暇管她，准确来说，她连维持清醒都变得十分艰难，刚擦掉的血又再次淌下来盖了满脸，她终于想起来心脏打鼓着去摸小天狼星的心跳，却因伤重而栽歪在他身上再无力爬起时——  
一双手忽然托住了她的腰，面前那颗低垂许久的脑袋动了动，随即吐了一口带血腥味的浊气缓缓抬起——克莉丝多又一次看到了那双比星河更璀璨的深灰色眼睛。  
所有的伤痛流血都没能让她哭，却在看见小天狼星虚弱地对她笑时眼泪唰地就再也止不住，她猜都猜的出自己满脸又是血又是泥还被泪水冲刷过的德行有多惨不忍睹，他却那么温柔地抱着她，用沙哑的嗓音哄着她：  
“克莉丝多——乖，我的小家伙……别哭啊……”  
克莉丝多闻言吸了吸鼻子努力把眼泪往回收，她顺从地下滑身体趴在他怀里，侧耳听着他稳健有力的心跳，任凭劫后余生与心意相通的喜悦一点一滴充满胸膛，轻声回应他：“布莱克……”  
“——我说，你还管我叫布莱克？”小天狼星都让她给气笑了，克莉丝多顿了顿，不太确定地唤了一声，“……呃，小天狼星？”  
“再叫一遍。”  
“Siriu——唔……”  
最后一个“s”的音节被吞没在对方温软的唇间，克莉丝多整个人瞬间抖了一下，但小天狼星的手很快顺着她的脊背一点点安抚过去，平息她稚嫩的无措与不安，最终温驯地闭上眼，沉沦于这个满是铁锈味却无比甜蜜的吻。  
她明明有那么多干净整洁漂漂亮亮的时候，偏偏是现在：满身的血污比乞丐还脏、额头️肿得老高跟鸡蛋似的，也亏他下得去嘴，虽说他自己也没强到哪里去就是了……  
——可真是一个有点糟糕的初吻，不过……实际上挺好的。什么老邓小哈、老伏贝拉之类的，她才不管了，让凤凰社那些人忙去吧……  
这是克莉丝多脑海中最后的念头，在那之后，她便陷入深沉的黑暗，彻底失去了意识。

42.  
克莉丝多醒来的时候她已经身在霍格沃茨的校医院，旁边一排床上整整齐齐躺着罗恩赫敏等一群人——只没有哈利。她对睁眼没能第一时间看到自己最心念的那个人感到失望了一小会儿，但也很快想通了：她这伤势说轻不轻——脑门上开了那么大一个口子可不是回格里莫广场12号随便躺躺就能自动愈合，但说重也没重到需要进圣芒戈的程度，于是回学校和D.A.几个扛把子一起接受庞弗雷夫人的治疗，就成了最正确的选择。  
除了根本没住院的哈利，金妮是所有人里第一个痊愈下床的，她脚脖子骨折的伤庞弗雷夫人一眨眼的功夫就给她治好了，随后卢娜纳威也相继出院，不过他们就算痊愈了也还是一有空就回到校医院呆在病床周围，再算上一个每天风雨无阻守着塞德里克床头的秋·张，一群人直接成了庞弗雷夫人撵都撵不走的钉子户。  
“哦，饶了我吧。”看见秋又一次柔情似水地拿小刀给塞德里克削苹果时，罗恩吊着胳膊发出了忍无可忍的哀嚎，“明明是魔杖挥一下就能解决的事，非要搞那么肉麻？”  
“罗恩你闭嘴，关你什么事呢吃你家苹果了？”赫敏尖刻地反驳回去，同时给了被吐槽得一脸尴尬的秋一个和善微笑，“没关系，张，你不要理他——他就是个傻子。”  
“难怪至今单身。”金妮优越地甩了甩漂亮的红色长发，罗恩的耳朵顿时红了，粗声粗气不耐烦地说：“单身怎么了——在这里的除了塞德里克那家伙，还谁不是个单身了呢？”  
哈利露出纠结的神情正犹豫着要不要告诉他，克莉丝多已经主动举手：“我啊。”  
“？！？！卧槽？梅林的裤衩子——谁来告诉我——什么时候的事？！”  
这下除了哈利纳威塞德里克三个当时就在现场的，再除了一个发生任何事都波澜不惊的卢娜，其余人都惊愕得下巴险些掉了下去，克莉丝多在宛若公开处刑现场强装冷静地大致讲了一下拱门房间里发生的事，韦斯莱兄妹不约而同“哇”地感叹了一声，赫敏却摸着下巴若有所思开口：  
“虽然我看时候已经昏过去了，但听你的描述——你是突然自己飞了过去？可我好像没听说有这样的魔咒？”  
“有，其实我们上课就学过——就是弗立维教的，那个跟飞来咒相反的驱逐咒。”  
克莉丝多的嘴才张到一半，哈利已经极快地替她回答完了，赫敏明显不太相信狐疑地看向他，小哈一摊手：“邓布利多看出来的。”  
“这、这太冒险了！”赫敏突然惊恐地捂住嘴巴，其他人却都茫然地看着她，只能压着不耐烦解释，“你们应该知道——飞来咒和驱逐咒都不是指定性的咒语，就是说根本没有瞄准一说——意思就是，当时更大的可能完全是克莉丝多跟小天狼星一样掉进帷幕、或者干脆一头撞死在石柱上！天哪，这简直就是梅林保佑、万幸万幸……”  
她后怕地不停拍着胸口，众人看着克莉丝多的眼神已经从惊讶纷纷转为肃然起敬，当事人只能尴尬地打着哈哈，只有哈利偷偷垂下头，试图掩饰住自己复杂的情绪。  
和赫敏类似的话，实际上他已经从邓布利多那里听过一遍了——他想起那场大战后与邓布利多在校长室发生的事，曾陷入无限的自责：自己怎么就那么蠢上了伏地魔的当，他为什么不听邓布利多的话好好学大脑封闭术、为什么当时不能再冷静思考一下再行动，那样也许就能意识到克利切的谎言——要是他这些朋友哪一个因他出事，要是小天狼星和其他凤凰社成员在战斗中牺牲了——哈利想都不敢想那些可怕的后果，后知后觉的恐惧令他促使他在校长办公室里当场心态崩溃大吵大嚷，还砸了老邓不少一看就价值不菲的收藏品，虽然邓布利多直接说了随便他砸解气就好，但哈利现在想想只觉得羞愧难当。  
同时他还从邓布利多那得知了另一件事，也是一个坏消息：哪怕是经过神秘事务司一役，伏地魔回归已经是送到魔法部鼻子底下板上钉钉的事实——尽管这也意味着小天狼星终于摆脱了被指控杀人犯黑巫师的冤情，他也还是不能在假期和他的教父一同生活，而是必须回到女贞路。  
至于原因，则又是老邓不厌其烦一遍又一遍向他重复的——伏地魔没有而他拥有的“爱的力量”，莉莉用生命在他身上留下的保护形成了一道血缘魔法，只要他成年前呆在血亲身边伏地魔就没有办法伤害他，而这种力量的强大之处他不久之前又一次见识过了——克莉丝多，是她对小天狼星的爱将他从死神镰刀下夺了回来……  
哪怕这么说有点恶俗，但确实就像赫敏说的那样，那两人能双双生还简直是个奇迹——就像冥冥之中被什么庇佑了一样。  
“咳咳，行吧。”罗恩阴阳怪气地把一个巧克力蛙塞进嘴里，含糊不清说道：“就当承认你俩的绝美爱情了，拿着我的祝福赶紧滚——但是那又怎样？回归最初的话题，至少哈利不也是没女朋友的？说好了哥们儿一生一起走，谁先脱团谁是狗——”  
”……要能脱团狗就狗，谁要跟你一起走。”小哈看了他一眼，幽幽地来了一句。金妮这时候情不自禁挺起腰板坐得更直，赫敏用“你是不是傻逼”的眼神恶狠狠瞪向罗某人，然而这货毫无自觉，反而还跟发现新大陆似的猛地一拍大腿：“哎不对啊，哈利，这下克莉丝多成了小天狼星的女朋友，等他俩结婚你是不是得改口叫她教母？”  
哈利顿时一愣，他确实没意识到这件事，正当他反应过来脸色越来越难看之时，克莉丝多摆了摆手，无所谓地说道：“嗨，算了，要知道伏地魔血管里流淌的是哈利的血，而我身上又流着里德尔的血，这个辈分非要弄明白我还得叫他一声爷爷，就算他叫我教母也还是我亏大了，所以还是拉倒吧。”  
哈利：？？？？？  
等会儿这个伦理关系？？更要命的是乍一听乱得一批，仔细想想好像还确实是那么回事？？？  
好在她那一番话是嘟囔着说出来的声音不大，不仅隔了几个床的那对小情侣毫无察觉，连纳威三人也没太听清，金妮有点疑惑地想追问，结果被赫敏打着太极糊弄过去了。克莉丝多感慨万千仰望天花板：同样是孤儿，人家汤瑞斗白手起家打出一片天下，结果她这低仿的自打出生就被各路富豪不断带飞，学龄前老邓、上学期间小哈，这下连毕业后的大腿也有了，真是同人不同命。  
时间到了下一个周末，就只有罗恩和赫敏还躺在病床上，其余人都搬着小板凳挤挤挨挨坐在他俩床之间的过道里，听赫敏正在读一份《预言家日报》的头版。  
“魔法部长康奈利·福吉在星期五晚上的一个简短声明中证实了那个名字都不能提的人又回到了这个国家，并且再一次展开了活动。福吉在向记者们致辞时说：‘我不得不十分遗憾地宣布那个自称为魔王的巫师——大家都知道我说的是谁，还活着，并且在我们中间又活跃起来。同样遗憾的是阿兹卡班的摄魂怪发生了大规模的叛乱，它们表示已经反对为魔法部工作，我们相信摄魂怪如今已经投靠了那个魔头。”  
“魔法部的此次声明引发了魔法社会的警惕与不安，尽管他们于上个周三还在信誓旦旦地保证神秘人正在我们中间的说法纯粹一派胡言，究竟是什么让魔法部的态度来了个一百八十度大转弯，详细情况尚且不清楚，但可以确定的一点是，那个名字都不能提的人带领他的追随者于本周二晚进入了魔法部。”  
“已恢复霍格沃茨魔法学校校长、国际巫师联合会成员以及威森加摩首席巫师等职的阿不思·邓布利多，目前还没有抽出时间接受我们的采访。他在过去的一年始终坚持认为，神秘人并没有像大家深信的那样死去，如今他再一次召集了他的追随者准备夺权。同时，那个大难不死的男孩——”  
“哦，现在又变回‘那个大难不死的男孩’了。”罗恩充满讽刺地说，“不是‘那个蛊惑人心、卖弄炫耀、精神状态不正常’的人了？”  
他抓了一把糖果给众人分下去，只有赫敏没空出手来接，她的眼睛还黏在报纸的目录上：“神秘人的最后企图破灭了，二到四版；为什么没有人聆听阿不思·邓布利多的声音，第六版；还有——啊哈，你们瞧瞧这个！臭名昭著的杀人犯还是被埋没的英雄——时隔十四年小天狼星布莱克终得沉冤昭雪……哈利！”  
她手中的报纸被小哈一把夺过，自顾自把脸趴了上去，金妮没好气戳戳他的肩膀：“别好像只有你一个人想知道内容似的——要么大声读出来，要么把报纸还给赫敏！”  
“哎呀，别戳我——”他这占着茅坑不拉屎的举动已经引起众怒，哈利只能不情不愿读起了内容：“……直到这场意外发生以前，小天狼星布莱克是神秘人最忠实的追随者这件事还在被整个巫师界所公认，然而就在本星期二晚的那场战斗后，我们的医疗队却在搜救中发现了与食死徒殊死搏斗中负伤的布莱克，并得到邓布利多的简短说明证实了小天狼星布莱克十四年来一直遭受的冤枉——尽管我们由其他途径了解到，当年那场骇人听闻的惨案实际上是由假死逃脱、如今已经是神秘人得力手下的小矮星彼得所犯，但遗憾的是几天以来，由于正在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院养伤的布莱克先生尚未康复，因此他暂时无法接受记者的采访……”  
“尚未康复？”赫敏担忧地绞着手指头，“都没办法接受采访？他伤得那么重吗？”  
“——不，我想并不是那个原因。”哈利的语气却听不出任何担心，反而一副幸灾乐祸，他把报纸翻了个面将那版内容的照片指给他们：画面上的小天狼星可一点也没有文章所说重伤未愈的任何痕迹，恰恰相反，他就那么精神十足地站在病房门口，哪怕是穿着圣芒戈的病号服也丝毫掩盖不了他的意气风发——从会动的照片来看，他明显是正要出去散心结果一开门就撞见一堆记者，对着无数闪光灯满脸难掩的厌烦乃至连一个正脸都不屑于给镜头，但仅仅是那个轻蔑的侧脸也简直英俊到令人发指。  
“……目前已有数不清的男女巫师给布莱克寄去信件或慰问品以表歉意，一位不愿意透露姓名的医院护工表示，光是闯进病房那些猫头鹰的粪便就要隔十分钟打扫一次，并且他已经不止一次在替布莱克先生检查礼物时，发现了掺迷情剂的巧克力。”  
哈利拼命憋笑读完了最后一段，终于倒在罗恩的床角前仰后合，克莉丝多的手指伸到衣领里攥着一个水滴形的吊坠摸了摸——下定决心跟小天狼星摊牌时她就把它从行李箱里拿了出来，只是去魔法部时穿了领子很高的衣服才没人发现。她挑眉拽过报纸拿到眼前，仔细看了一会儿，突然说道：“看来卢平和唐克斯进展不错嘛。”  
小哈突然不笑了，连赫敏都惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“卢平教授和唐克斯？！”  
“是啊。”克莉丝多波澜不惊地冲她点头：“在格里莫广场12号我就发现了，但学校里一直这么混乱，老是忘了告诉你们。”  
“但是你在哪看到——这照片上只有小天狼星啊？”  
“不对。”当了一整年找球手的金妮敏锐地指着照片不起眼的一角：“看这里，能看见远处病房里露出半张脸——这是唐克斯，但是卢平……克莉丝多，你在哪看见卢平了？”  
“这儿。”克莉丝多点了点旁边一个位置，金妮哭笑不得：“这只是一只手而已，还离得那么远，怎么知道是谁的？”  
“那个位置可以看出他坐在唐克斯床边，而且虽然远，但你仔细看能看出那只袖子上的色块深浅不一，有两种相近的颜色——是补丁，这个人就是莱姆斯·卢平。”  
金妮：“……”  
众人：“……”这TM都行？！  
中午去礼堂的路上，他们还碰见了来找茬的小金毛三人组，德拉科因为哈利让他爸爸进了阿兹卡班冲过来就要袭击他，结果正当小哈也拔出魔杖时，斯内普就从另一道楼梯上下来了，还扣了格兰芬多十分。  
“啊，我刚发现格兰芬多的沙漏里已经没什么可扣的了。”他充满轻蔑地看着墙上几近空空如也的格兰芬多沙漏讽刺地笑了笑，“那我们就只能——”  
“再加一些分？”  
麦格教授的声音洪亮地从城堡入口传来，她拄着拐杖拿着行李，但气色看上去已经十分健康，格兰芬多的几人立刻兴奋不已围上去帮她拿手提箱和斗篷，麦格教授面带微笑看着她的学生们，然后补全了刚才的话：“接下来，我想波特和他的伙伴们应当每人各得五十分，因为是他们提醒大家神秘人回来了！你看怎么样，斯内普教授？”  
斯内普的脸色顿时变得就像有十个詹姆·波特出现在他眼前跳起草裙舞，麦格教授已经豪迈地一挥手：“那么，波特、韦斯莱兄妹、隆巴顿、格兰杰、史密斯，每人为格兰芬多得到五十分，还有洛夫古德小姐和迪戈里先生也为自己的学院加上五十分。”  
一大堆红宝石哗啦啦地充满了格兰芬多沙漏的下半部分圆球，也有黄色和蓝色的宝石各一搓落到了赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳的沙漏里，麦格教授轻快地说道：“好了，再算上你扣掉波特的十分——”  
几颗红宝石又咻地飞了上去——但跟刚加上的分比简直不足为虑，斯内普似乎在努力维持自己愤怒的情绪不要外露，他干巴巴地说了一句：“稍等一下，麦格教授……鉴于我们尚且未知史密斯小姐是否还算得上霍格沃茨的学生，或许给她加分这件事应该重新考虑？”  
“哦，当然不用考虑。”麦格教授目光炯炯看着他：“史密斯一直是格兰芬多的学生，这一点毋庸置疑！不仅如此，我觉得自己以前还低估了她——”  
她忽然转向克莉丝多，严厉地继续说道：“尤其是在圣芒戈遇到布莱克后，他可是对你把发夹变成手铐的变形术评价很高，能让一个N.e.w.t.s变形学成绩是O的人这么说——要是你下学期在我课上还是连E都拿不到，我可真的要关你禁闭了，史密斯小姐。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
哈利和金妮幸灾乐祸的眼神一直追随她到礼堂，而他们还没坐下多久，一团旋风一样的影子就扑了过来：“哈利！哈利哈利哈利！”  
小哈被对方一招如来神掌拍得把南瓜汁喷了一桌子，克莉丝多很冷静地拿餐巾擦掉了自己面前那块：“你好，帕瓦蒂。”  
“噢，欢迎回来，克莉丝多——项链很漂亮。”帕瓦蒂心思明显不在她身上地客套了几句，又一次勾肩搭背地缠上了小哈，“嘿，哈利，问你个事！”  
其实哈利已经从她手里挥舞的《预言家日报》猜出了八成：“小天狼星布莱克——他是你教父是不是？那你肯定知道他有没有女朋友了？”  
小哈：“......”  
他心情复杂又小心翼翼地瞅了一眼克莉丝多的表情，后者却饶有兴趣盯着他们，帕瓦蒂哗啦啦飞快把报纸翻到那一页，对着小天狼星那张冷漠地睨着镜头的照片两眼冒心：“我当初是瞎了吗，刚逃狱那时候怎么没注意到他居然有这！么！帅！”  
哈利：“......”  
“噗！”金妮终于憋不住笑喷，帕瓦蒂不太高兴地撇嘴，“怎么了啊，我说的都是事实，而且又不是只有我这样——六七年级起码一半的女生都往圣芒戈寄了信，来，克莉丝多你评评理，就看着这张脸——坚毅隐忍地背了那么久冤案、勇敢地和神秘人的追随者正面交锋，这才叫才貌双绝的男人！跟他一比洛哈特算什么辣鸡——难道你不想当他女朋友？”  
“嗯。”克莉丝多煞有其事连连点头：“想，想死了。”  
哈利觉得再这么下去怕是要出事，他都准备好了把自己教父名花有主这个消息告诉她，帕瓦蒂却就在他张嘴时斩钉截铁拍了一下桌子：“不！哈利，我又想了想，你还是别说出来了——不要让残酷的现实击碎它，给我留一个美好的梦吧！”  
说完她就站起来翩然离开了格兰芬多的桌子，小哈带着被雷劈过似的表情木呆呆坐在那，金妮把脸埋在碗里笑得浑身发抖。

43.  
学期末的最后几天就像飞一般过去了，除了罗恩总是欠欠地在克莉丝多面前故作深沉地一次次提醒她“我们都是平安度过O.W.L.s考试的人了而你还要重新上五年级”之外，就基本上没了其他令人不愉快的事。到了霍格沃茨特快列车回伦敦那天，车上只发生了一件小小的插曲——小金毛似乎终于找到了一个小哈身边没有带着其他人的机会，他们在火车的过道里就对他发起了突然袭击，要不是因为旁边车厢里就坐着D.A.赫奇帕奇分团的几乎全部成员，哈利还真有可能吃亏。可惜现实中极少有如果，后来他们费了好些力气才把德拉科三人抬进货架以不阻碍过道上的交通，闻讯赶来罗恩等人扼腕叹息——他们居然错过了一个公开暴打校园仇敌的机会。  
“假期你们都有什么打算？”赫敏刚问完就后悔了，但为时已晚，她立刻收到了小哈阴沉怨念的眼神：“德思礼家两月游，羡慕吗？”  
“会尽快让你来我家的！”罗恩试图亡羊补牢，但效果似乎不太好，哈利仍然气闷地捏着一盒比比多味豆的包装，克莉丝多摸了摸下巴：“我回头去找你。”  
“佩妮姨妈不会再让你有机会进屋，何况在她已经被你骗过一次之后。”小哈闷闷不乐地说着，克莉丝多却琢磨着心说那可不一定，但她最后还是决定把惊喜留给往后。  
火车缓缓停靠在九又四分之三站台上，在从架子上取行李时罗恩突然拍着玻璃大呼小叫：“喂——你们快看！”  
克莉丝多闻言一矮身子，把脸凑到窗户前顿时看到一大片黑漆漆的人群，更重要的是还个个都认识：首先是疯眼汉穆迪带着圆顶礼帽，把帽沿压得低低的好遮住他那只奇特的眼睛；唐克斯可能是这群人里穿得最像麻瓜的，可惜她还是往一个过分潮酷的方向越跑越远，哈利坚信要是德思礼一家看见她这样的打扮绝对会皱起鼻子。其实卢平也假装得挺像模像样，可惜一般情况下穿着一身破旧衣服的麻瓜还是会引来一些好奇的目光；接着是韦斯莱夫妇和他们家的双胞胎，再然后站在他们旁边的是——  
哎，好吧，其实她第一个就看见他了，谁让那家伙只要往那里一站，就已经足够吸引目光——不少刚下车的霍格沃茨女生都在悄悄看着他小声偷笑或窃窃私语，小天狼星看起来从未试图把自己打扮得像一个麻瓜，他就穿着一身合体简洁的黑色巫师袍，修身的剪裁利落地衬着那线条流畅的肩背和腰线，让偷摸往他身上瞄的小女巫们羞红了脸，甚至极可能都不会有麻瓜当那是“奇装异服”，反而可能只会当成什么复古情怀的新式穿搭——没办法，好看的人就是有这种特权，无论穿什么哪怕披个麻袋都好看。  
当然，不穿可能更好看。克莉丝多偷偷摸摸藏起自己猥琐的念头，不料那双深灰色的漂亮眼眸却以极快的速度在人群中搜寻，并在短短几秒后就隔着窗户玻璃牢牢锁定了她，紧接着绽开一个倾倒众生自带后期的笑容。  
克莉丝多：！  
她火速把自己的脸从玻璃上拿开，见鬼，梅林知道她刚才把鼻子压扁在车窗上的模样得多丑，这家伙眼神怎么这么好使？  
“嘿，别看了，等下车给你看个够，没准儿还能直接上手摸呢。”其他人已经拖着行李离开了包厢，这时候罗恩阴阳怪气地把头伸回来喊她，克莉丝多立刻回神拎起箱子跟在三人组的后面。他们刚下车，小哈和罗恩就被韦斯莱夫人一手一个给搂了过去，俩人的脑袋差点“咣”地撞在一起，当她松开他俩去抱金妮时，小天狼星面带微笑地重重拍了拍他的肩：“嗨，小尖头叉子，还好吗？”  
“好的不能再好了。”迎亲团带来的喜悦短暂冲散了哈利对于必须回到德思礼家的反感，小哈瞅了一眼旁边默不作声的克莉丝多，随即冲他亦父亦兄的教父挤了挤眼睛，接着很识趣地拖着箱子走向卢平和唐克斯的方向。克莉丝多还在垂头等着波特迎亲队寒暄完毕，冷不丁视线里多出一双穿靴子的脚，然后她拎着箱子的手忽然被另一只干燥温暖的大手拢住，从她拿自然而然地接过行李。  
“嗨。”他满眼笑意地打了个招呼，弯下腰来用另一只手摸她的头发，并借着这个动作将嘴唇不留痕迹凑近她的耳朵，轻声地说：“原谅我小家伙，要知道我也在忍着——不过这件事要是太早被莫丽知道，可能会产生不必要的麻烦……你肯定也不想被她拽去陋居一整个假期都见不到我，对吧？”  
克莉丝多越过他的肩膀看到正在抱着金妮一顿蹂躏的韦斯莱夫人，心里十分赞同他的话——确实，她都能想象到她和小天狼星的关系被韦斯莱夫人知道后，她气愤地指责他诱拐未成年人“她才十六岁——甚至可能是十五岁，还是个孩子！小天狼星，你怎么能！”会是一副怎样的场景……  
正当她眼前充满了韦斯莱夫人怒喷小天狼星的画面感，结果耳垂处冷不防被一阵湿热的触感一带而过——小天狼星看出她心不在焉而有点不满地在那轻啄了一小下，当然这时候韦斯莱夫人依旧是背对他们的，克莉丝多浑身猛地一个震颤，想要维持她引以为傲的镇定却控制不住视线乱飘，最终一不小心对上了卢平隔着哈利的肩膀望过来的眼神，对方深沉地瞅了她大概半秒功夫，随即抬头仰望天空。  
这下饶是厚脸皮如她也挨不住了，克莉丝多侧过脸在小天狼星肩上轻轻推了一下，对方倒也从善如流直起身子，咳嗽了一声：“那么，该进入正题了。”  
刚下车的小孩们还在疑惑“正题”是什么，在场的凤凰社成员们听到小天狼星的声音却纷纷作出了反应，他们整齐划一地把头扭向一处，哈利这才惊讶地发现那里居然站着瑟瑟发抖的德思礼一家——以弗农姨夫和达力的身材来说，他们想把存在感压得那么低可太不容易了，韦斯莱先生首先面带友善的微笑走了过去，试图和弗农握手：“下午好，我想你应该还记得我……我是亚瑟·韦斯莱。”  
不记得就有鬼了，两年前韦斯莱先生把德思礼家干净整洁的客厅炸成废墟的情景还历历在目，当时克莉丝多就在现场，因此很能明白弗农·德思礼脸上那敢怒不敢言的表情究竟是怎么一回事，但很快他就会知道，能有韦斯莱先生这么一个好脾气的人来跟他交涉是多么幸运——  
“听着，关于波特在你们家遭受的待遇，我们有几句话要说。”疯眼汉穆迪暴躁地低声嚷嚷，唐克斯笑眯眯地接过话头：“如果被我们发现你们虐待哈利的话——”  
“——请你们不要犯这样的错误，因为我们总能第一时间得到确切的消息。”卢平乐滋滋地跟着补充，这时候小天狼星站出来，倨傲地抬起下巴对着德思礼一家：“实际上——就算没得到消息，我也会定期探望哈利，以确保他过得好——”  
要说前面那几个一看就“不是正常人”的家伙让弗农的火气生生被理智压了下去，那么这个看起来最“体面正常”的男人如此高傲的态度却又一次燃起了他愤怒的火苗：“你算是什么人？凭什么敢说要随随便便踏进我的家——”  
“我算什么人？哎，还以为你会认识我呢。”小天狼星看起来很失望地说道：“看来哈利还是在你们面前提我的次数不够多……”  
他已经提醒到这里，德思礼一家人似乎已经反应过来四年级那个夏天被“哈利教父”支配的恐惧，然而小天狼星偏要给他们加深印象，顶着那副衣冠楚楚优雅英俊的皮囊，一开口就是鬼故事：“我？我就是那个被巫师和你们麻瓜世界同时通缉、一眨眼杀了一条街的人还毫发无损逃出监狱，现在正在外面游荡顺便行使对我教子的监护权——哈利的杀人犯教父呀。”  
德思礼们：“……”  
看着自己姨夫一家惊恐的眼神，哈利史无前例地生出了觉得他们有点惨的念头，他真的担心小天狼星会把弗农姨夫吓得尿裤子，于是先一步走到他们中间推搡着德思礼夫妇离开，很快韦斯莱一家和格兰杰一家也各自领着孩子走了，最后跟卢平与唐克斯告别后，站台上终于只剩下他们两个人。  
克莉丝多还来不及说什么，人就已经被抱了个满怀，小天狼星温热的吐息眨眼间洒在耳畔，她觉得自己那只耳朵一定烧得通红，最后憋出一句：“怎么搞的跟地下偷情似的。”  
小天狼星噗嗤地笑了，克莉丝多又问：“话说，我们去哪——如果回格里莫广场12号的话，刚才其实可以和卢平和唐克斯一起走吧？”  
“老天，饶了我吧。”小天狼星半真半假地哀嚎，“过去一年我做梦都想逃出那栋房子，现在好不容易能光明正大走在路上，我可这辈子都不要再踏进那屋子的门了。”  
其实这也顺了克莉丝多的意，回到格里莫广场12号就意味着会看到克利切，她没办法保证自己看见那个差点害死小天狼星的混蛋家养小精灵时，能忍住不冲上去揍他一顿。但一想到克利切，她很快又意识到另一个问题：“可是如果没有主人在格里莫广场制约他，能保证克利切不会又一次跑到别的布莱克那去通风报信吗？”  
后来听小哈转述老邓的话，当时克利切就是把凤凰社的情报趁机传递给了纳西莎·马尔福——当时她倒是猜成了贝拉特里克斯，不过结果其实也没差多少。  
“没关系，克利切已经不在格里莫广场12号了——邓布利多给的建议，我命令他去霍格沃茨跟其他厨房里的家养小精灵一起干活，他们能监视他。”小天狼星轻描淡写地解释道，“总之那座房子还是总部，他们谁爱住就住着，我是绝对不要跟它再扯上什么关系了。”  
“那我们——”去露宿街头吗。  
“作为给凤凰社让出格里莫广场12号的交换。”他愉悦地欣赏了克莉丝多脸色转变的全过程，才慢悠悠说道，“邓布利多已经安排好了——虽然是麻瓜的房屋，不过多施一些保护咒也能将就。”  
麻瓜房屋……  
克莉丝多刚刚依稀觉得不对劲，小天狼星就突然抓着她来了个幻影移形，她猝不及防被移动中那种来自四面八方的压力甩得眼前发黑，使劲晃了晃脑袋才再次看清眼前景象，果不其然看见一扇贼他妈眼熟、比格里莫广场12号更加熟悉、她十多年间来来回回出入成千上万次的门——  
克莉丝多：“......”擦，她就应该想到的！  
她木着脸掏兜拿出钥匙开门，结果却怎么也插不进锁孔。在她的身后，小天狼星正高高兴兴地拿出一把普通的麻瓜钥匙，修长的手指套在钥匙的金属圈里来回转，等她终于放弃刚直起身他就立刻将自己那把钥匙插进锁眼，门轻轻“嗒”地一声就开了。  
迎着克莉丝多直勾勾的眼神，小天狼星笑得格外灿烂：“刚忘了告诉你，邓布利多把这栋房子卖给我了，欢迎回家。”  
这里是她长大的地方，也是他逃出阿兹卡班流浪了一年后第一个栖身之所，不过那时候谁都没真的敢把这间房子当作“家”——一个当时还是逃犯身份就不用说了，克莉丝多也从来没觉得老邓会无条件养她一辈子，一直以为这屋子顶多她也就能免费住到十七岁，甚至还估算过等她成年后这房子大概多少租价……  
整整一年无人入内的客厅积满灰尘，门咣当一关立刻尘埃乱飞，克莉丝多的行李箱彭地一声落地，而她人已经被小天狼星转身抱着压在门板上，他一低头两人呼吸顿时混杂交错在一起，近得能感受到对方的心跳。  
“布莱克……”克莉丝多都喊出口了才反应过来，小天狼星却连她亡羊补牢的机会都不给，用一根手指压住柔软的唇瓣，不让她继续开口。  
“叫错了。”他又低头凑近了几寸，深灰色瞳孔静静地望着另一双漆黑的眼睛，嗓音微哑：“怎么罚？”  
那双黑色眼眸中的光亮颤抖了一下，纯粹的墨色里似乎掺入了一点紧张的赤红，不过还没等它的颜色完全变过去，克莉丝多已经阖上了眼睛，把脑袋轻轻后仰靠在门上。  
小天狼星都被她这么快上道地摆出一副任君采撷模样给惊讶了一下，但当女孩微颤的睫毛和轻启的粉唇映入眼帘，甚至因为她把头抬起而隐约露出一点嫩红的舌尖时，他就瞬间反应过来，毫不客气地含住她娇软的唇——  
上次劫后余生那个吻给二人留下的印象大多是血腥气和眼泪的咸，这次才算得上真正的唇舌纠缠，没了血味的掩盖，他放肆地掠夺着她的气息，克莉丝多顺从而丝毫不设防备地接受着他如暴风骤雨的亲吻，任凭他将舌探入她的口中，毫无章法乃至略嫌粗暴地舔舐敏感的上颚黏膜，再勾着她嫩滑的小舌头缠绵不息，来不及吞咽的津液沿着口角缓缓滑下，留下暧昧的晶亮痕迹。  
纠缠越久，小天狼星的动作就越发急躁冒进，尤其是他意识到这个吻用不了多久就要结束时——他一刻都不想离开她柔软的唇，然而这两个吻技都不咋地的家伙谁都没掌握到接吻换气的技能，这么下去谁先憋死无非只是个时间问题，眼看着肺活量明显还逊他一筹的克莉丝多脸色已经红得不正常，小天狼星只能暂且恋恋不舍地放开她，转而沿着白净纤细的脖颈吻下去，稍尖的犬齿在细嫩白皙的肌肤上略一用力咬下，便立即听到对方的喘息打了个颤，无意泄出一声柔弱无力的痛哼：“…唔嗯……”  
……靠！  
这下小天狼星的身体猛地一僵，他突然把头从她隐约散发着香气的颈间抬起，然后以迅雷不及掩耳之势后退半步拉开距离，克莉丝多睁着一双红宝石般的眼睛无辜地看着他。  
“……我去给周围施防护咒。”  
她刚被他的攻势弄得迷迷糊糊，这一松手差点就顺着门滑下去，小天狼星双臂一捞抱起她软得跟糖稀的身体放在鞋柜上坐好，接着抛下这么一句就匆匆拧开把手走出了门，只是那架势怎么都有种落荒而逃的意味。  
坏了，刚意乱情迷的脑子不清醒，一个不小心贴得太近——他不抱希望年纪尚小的女孩能明白男人都是下半身思考的动物这个人间真理，只担心小家伙会不会觉得进展太快、自己有没有太唐突吓着她——  
却没料到与此同时瘫软在鞋柜上的克莉丝多这时候刚喘匀了气，一双略略缭绕着水汽的眼睛里有情欲有迷茫，独独就是没有羞涩。她先是有点懵地抬手碰碰有点发麻的嘴唇，然后若有所思低头瞪着自己的腹部、似乎被一个硬物戳过的位置。  
——所以，那家伙……刚才是不是硬了啊？

44.  
结果等小天狼星弄完一套保护咒回来进屋，他走时候克莉丝多什么样现在就还是什么样在那乖乖地坐着瞅他：“怎么了？”  
这不是不知道你还想不想继续吗……从他疑惑的眼神里得到否定答案的克莉丝多摇摇头，接着面无表情站起来看向积灰三尺厚的客厅：“在想我还能不能继续校外用魔法……”  
如果在他眼前问这话的是哈利，小天狼星肯定毫不犹豫“用！可劲用出事我给你顶着”，詹姆的儿子要是在这种事上怂了他绝对不同意，但换成她——尤其是在小家伙已经一年没能回到霍格沃茨的前提下，他还是下意识身体限于大脑行动起来，一个清理一新就扫走了客厅里随处可见的灰尘。  
克莉丝多有点惊讶地看了他一眼，对方正接着用漂浮咒把她的行李移动到房间里，她已经明白了他的意思：连小天狼星都不确定除了格里莫广场12号那种戒备森严的住宅外，在这样施了防护魔咒的普通麻瓜住处未成年人使用魔法会不会发现——想想小哈去年一个守护神咒就上了法庭的经历，既然如此她还是怂一点得好，反正只要有一个能随意用魔法的巫师，他们的生活质量就能得到极大的提高了。  
而对于回到萨里郡的哈利来说，这可能是他有生以来过得最快乐的一个暑假——没错，是“最”，连魁地奇世界杯那年都赶不上。  
德思礼一家从来没对他这么彬彬有礼过，仿佛他就是一个会随时爆炸的炸弹，当然，他们怕的肯定不是他，而是他背后在国王十字火车站刚刚威胁过他们的那群人——虽然未免有狐假虎威的嫌疑，但小哈并不在乎那些细节，只要自己舒心他就不在乎德思礼会怎么想。  
这种快乐尤其在回到女贞路的第一顿晚饭后达到了顶峰，不仅佩妮姨妈居然没拿达力的减肥餐要求他也跟着吃那些塞牙缝都不够的东西，而是给了他一份分量十足的炖肉配面条，甚至在他习惯性吃完把碗拿到水池去洗时被她一把抢过，然后惊慌失措地环视一圈，确认了不会有巫师突然彭一声冒出来指责“你们居然敢让哈利用手刷碗！”再把他们一家变成蝙蝠，这才大大松了口气。  
但很明显她放心的太早了，就在这时猛然响起的敲门声再次让佩妮姨妈打了个哆嗦，她条件反射地看了一眼哈利，在看见小哈也是一脸茫然才敢小步挪过去，把门打开一道缝。  
“晚上好，夫人。”  
那是个有着及腰黑发的高挑女生，正对着门缝里她露出的一只眼睛礼貌地微笑，佩妮却差点当场尖叫出声——尽管这丫头跟两年前比长开了变好看了，但她绝对不会认错！那个骗她自己是达力同学的小撒谎精！  
等等……冷静，佩妮，你要冷静。佩妮姨妈深深地吸了口气，她老公儿子还在屋里坐着，她不能贸然尖叫，会吓到他们。仔细想想，这女孩跟她那倒霉妹妹和外甥是一种人，而他们那个世界的规则有一条就是未成年的孩子不能在学校外面用魔法，也就是说她其实不用怕她——  
对，没错，她只要不理她然后使劲把门关上，再回去跟弗农说只是上门推销就好了……佩妮在心里点点头，接着深吸一口气就要用力咣当关门，却怎么也推不动，就在这时门外另一个低沉磁性的男性声音响了起来，带着浓浓的不耐：“别告诉我——这就是你们麻瓜的待客之道。”  
说着，他那只抵着门的手使了点劲一推，佩妮顿时惊呼往后退了一步，她这才发现大敞四开的门外居然是两个人——那个女生就不必说了，关键刚才都没注意到她身后还站着一个成年男性。饭厅里的三人闻声抬头，两个惊恐万状，只有小哈无比惊喜：“小天狼星！克莉丝多！”  
“晚上好，哈利。”小天狼星懒懒地应了一声，顺便扫了一眼又惊又怒但愣是一声不敢吱的弗农·德思礼，“我早说过我会来探望你的，在车站，记得吗？”  
说完他长腿一跨就要进入客厅，佩妮姨妈用几乎绝望的眼神盯着他鞋子上沾着的灰尘泥土，就在那些足够令她崩溃的污渍碰到她擦得一尘不染地板的前一刻，克莉丝多突然拽住了他的袖子：“等一下。”  
佩妮心惊肉跳地看着那个黑头发女生对她抱歉地笑了笑，然后轻车熟路地从他家的鞋柜里抽出两双拖鞋，自己脱了鞋穿上其中一双。哈利的杀人犯教父瞪着眼睛盯了她好几秒，但女孩不仅不怕他，还低头再次示意了一下，就见那个“杀人不眨眼的恐怖男人”不情不愿哼了一声，最终还是粗暴地踢掉靴子踩进拖鞋里。  
佩妮：“……”  
要不是场合不对，哈利简直想放声大笑：梅林啊，这还是他那个狂得一批的教父吗？一物降一物古人诚不欺我——小天狼星你也有今天！  
“你这是……刚吃完饭？我靠，这是什么——”小天狼星迈着大步走向饭厅，正好看见还在痛苦地吃着一份绿油油蔬菜沙拉的达力，以及跟儿子同甘共苦的弗农，他顿时火了：“喂，德思礼，你们就让哈利吃这玩意儿？我——”  
他气愤地从兜里抽出魔杖，德思礼父子一看见那根小木棍吓得魂都差点飞了，连沙拉也不要了手脚并用逃出房间跟门口的佩妮挤在一处，三双眼睛紧张地盯着他手里的魔杖。  
“不是的，小天狼星你冷静点，我已经吃完了——那是达力的减肥餐。”哈利哭笑不得解释，小天狼星冷冷地扫了一眼刚从桌上逃走那个金色头发的肥胖男孩，嘲讽地抛下一句“是该好好减减肥了”，小哈跟着往德思礼一家的方向看了看，到底还是善良的心地让他有点看不过去，于是主动说道：“要不我们上楼？带你看看我的房间。”  
“嗯？那好吧。”小天狼星最后冷淡地给了那三人一个警告的眼神，这才跟在哈利身后走上楼梯。克莉丝多琢磨了一下忽然跑向冰箱，在达力都要哭出来的目光中拿了几份蛋糕和点心回到门口，依然挂着气死人不偿命的假笑用口形说了句“谢谢款待”，最后跟着也上了楼。  
“那个……小天狼星，跟以前比他们已经对我挺好的了，所以你也可以不用拿出魔杖。”万一真冲动搞出什么事还得惊动魔法部，关键还是要老邓来擦屁股。哈利有点不好意思这么说了一句，结果小天狼星不太高兴嘁了一声，“行啦，不用你说，进门之前某些人早就把我魔杖收走了——还给我这么个玩意，你瞧。”  
小哈定睛看了看小天狼星举在他眼前的木棍，三秒后才反应过来：“筷子？！”  
他惊愕地看向克莉丝多，后者深藏功与名对他扬了扬眉毛。等到进屋后，小天狼星先是对哈利的房间面积抱怨了一番，克莉丝多瞅着他杂物地上堆到天上、床上连着床下，跟猪窝基本没区别、几乎没下脚地方的屋子，一言不发地把那根真魔杖塞回小天狼星手里。  
“呃……”小哈羞涩地挠了挠后脑勺，小天狼星倒是见怪不怪：“这没什么，男生嘛，当年詹姆的房间基本也这个样子——直到后来和莉莉结婚才好些了。”  
话虽这么说，他还是看不过去用魔咒给他收拾了一下屋子，三人才在腾出来的床上坐下，克莉丝多把抢达力的蛋糕分给他们，但那俩人似乎都没什么兴趣，小哈是因为刚吃饱肚里没位置，小天狼星拿起来闻了闻就皱眉放在一边再也没碰。  
行吧，那就让她一个人胖下去吧。克莉丝多默然往嘴里塞着甜点，一边听着那对教父子愉快的交流。  
“这么说，你们不住在格里莫广场12号了？”哈利有一下没一下戳着他那份蛋糕上的奶油，小天狼星提起这个就十分高兴：“对，我们搬出来了——就在唐人街那间麻瓜公寓，你也去过那。”  
“是啊，听说那时候你就在附近，克莉丝多还总给你喂吃的——”小哈调侃地来回看着两人，然后惆怅地叹了口气：“可惜邓布利多不让我在女贞路之外的地方住……真羡慕，我也想吃火锅。”  
他其实也就随口那么一说，却低估了自己这个教父对他的爱以及前格兰芬多扛把子的行动力，自那之后没过几天的中午，佩妮姨妈的尖叫就又一次响彻整个房子，闻讯赶来的哈利目瞪口呆站在楼梯上，看着德思礼一家又一次以熟悉的姿势挤成一团躲在客厅，而小天狼星快快乐乐地占据了人家的厨房，正熟练地往饭桌上摆一盘又一盘的切片生肉——桌子正中央放着电磁炉和一口大锅，红汤的一边已经快要煮开了。  
哈利：“......”  
“又来打扰真是抱歉，不介意的话，你们也来一起吃？”另一边克莉丝多正在客厅里做着安抚工作，把一碟桂花糕推到达力面前，“上次吃了你的蛋糕，你可以尝尝这个。”  
然而德思礼每个人脸上都写满了他们介意，达力并不伸手，只惊恐地盯着那盘糕点——没办法，因为当年的肥舌太妃糖事件，他大约这辈子都不会接受巫师给的食物了。见他怎么都不肯吃，克莉丝多只能惋惜地放弃，三个人在德思礼家热闹地吃了一顿火锅后，小哈摸着肚子心满意足回到楼上，另外俩人把带来的锅和餐具装好，出门幻影移形回了唐人街。  
“等我一下。”在他们刚在家门口落地时，克莉丝多就立刻松开了小天狼星的手，她在拎着的袋子里把剩下的肉翻出来，然后走向两栋楼之间的窄缝，小天狼星扭头才看见那里有只正在觅食的野猫。  
他忽然想起他和她当初似乎就是这么认识的，那时候自己还差点把她给咬了……百感交集之下再看着克莉丝多蹲下喂猫的背影，小天狼星却有种莫名吃味的感觉——看那熟练的样子，这些猫啊狗啊她到底喂过多少？  
“喂，差不多就行了，该回——”  
他不太高兴地正准备把人捉回来，却也不知道是因为陌生人还是猫狗天生不对盘，他刚一走近那只野猫就突然翻脸，护着肉发出“呼哧呼哧”的声音，而小天狼星接触猫不多并不知道那是猫在护食依然继续往前走，于是被刺激到炸毛的猫顿时直起上半身——它估计也是懵了分不清人，于是直接跳起来给了离它最近的人一下。  
猫——尤其是野猫，那是多快的反应速度，况且克莉丝多这一向动物友好的体质几乎从未在喂食时被袭击，不设防下连躲都来不及，过了几秒才后知后觉一阵火燎般的刺痛，从下巴一路蔓延到胸口。  
“走开！你这臭猫！”小天狼星一脚踢过去，野猫敏捷地叼着肉一跳躲开转身就跑了，他扳过她的肩膀看到正在渗血的皮肤，立刻抽出魔杖念了愈合咒：“小家伙，你……哎，以后别再喂这些家伙了——”  
“没事。”克莉丝多摸了摸已经恢复平滑的下巴，想了想还是没把“其实要不是你突然过来那只猫应该不会挠我”这句话说出来，“猫这种动物就是脾气古怪，习惯就好。”  
“你还替它说话！”小天狼星很不高兴地拉着她往回走，“不行，说好了去麻瓜那里一切听你指挥，那回来你也得听我的，以后不许喂了——就算要给直接丢过去就得了，不准离那么近。”  
克莉丝多“嗯嗯”地点头，这时候他们已经进屋到了客厅里，她忽然皱眉隔着衣服挠了一下胸前，结果这小动作却还是被小天狼星发现了：“克莉丝多，你坐下。”  
她尚在疑惑，对方已经不容反抗直接把她按在沙发上，接着伸手就去拉她的领口——  
“喂，你别、等等，现在还是白天……”  
小天狼星的动作停了下来，哭笑不得看着她跟被恶霸抢占誓死不从的小媳妇似的：“嘿，想什么呢——在你心里我就是那种人吗？别藏了，那只猫肯定还挠坏了别的地方，让我看看。”  
克莉丝多对上他清澈如水的目光不禁心虚地移开眼神，她尴尬地反思自己甚是龌蹉的内心，手上的力气缓缓松懈下来放开了衣领，任由小天狼星把它拉下检查伤处。  
领子拽下不到两寸还没看见猫挠的地方，一个透亮的红水晶吊坠倒先露了出来，小天狼星愣了一下，眼中很快透出了笑意。  
男人清浅的呼吸拂过那块不常露出来的肌肤，克莉丝多整个人猛地颤抖了一下，水滴晶石颤颤巍巍，投在下面酒红色的光影也跟着晃荡了几下，衬得那白皙细腻的肌肤平添了几分勾人心魄的诱惑。  
衣领再往下拉一点，一道细细的红痕渗着血丝映入眼帘，并连带着周围一小圈也染上了淡淡的绯红，跟随露出小半的一对雪团微微颤抖着起起伏伏。小天狼星深灰色的眼底蓦地一暗，有那么一瞬间他只觉得心口一阵空虚，脑海里空荡荡的什么都没剩下，只有眼前连毛孔都看不见的一片柔白雪腻离他越来越近，等回过神时，他已经情不自禁将嘴唇贴上了那道细浅的伤口，以舌尖温柔拭去其上泌出的血珠。  
“呃啊——你、你干什么！”  
克莉丝多一下还没反应过来，对方粗硬的胡茬蹭得她胸口一阵针扎似的刺痛，一时间她竟然都没意识到他做了什么，直到小天狼星的舌头碰到伤口产生的麻痒沿着脊髓流入大脑，她才慢半拍回过神开始挣扎，结果双手刚推上他的肩膀就被小天狼星一手抓住一边，攥着那纤细的手腕就给按在身体两侧，同时他也跟着俯下身将她整个人逼迫得仰躺下，陷入沙发里动弹不得。  
是谁几秒前还在那信誓旦旦——“在你心里我就是那种人吗”……呸！男人的嘴骗人的鬼！  
克莉丝多欲哭无泪进行着无用的反抗，但她越动除了让对方的下巴蹭得前胸越疼之外毫无意义，她甚至怀疑自己的胸口快被他的胡茬磨得擦破了皮，克莉丝多难受得小声哼唧，却不知道这种声音听在男人耳朵里却是最有效的催情剂。本就不深的伤口早就不再出血，小天狼星却始终不肯罢休继续蹂躏着那处细嫩的皮肉，甚至在周围煽情地吮出一小块暧昧的红痕。  
看着一颗完整而鲜嫩的草莓落在雪白的胸脯上，小天狼星略略抬起身体撑开一段距离欣赏自己的杰作，却不料克莉丝多的衣领没了支撑顿时自己回弹遮到脖子以下，他喉间发出一声类似野兽不满的低吼，克莉丝多猛地对上他宛如捕食者盯住猎物的眼神，那其中铺天盖地的占有和危险如沉寂漩涡近在迟尺，仿佛下一秒就要将她吞噬殆尽。  
她连他何时放开了桎梏她的手都没意识到，小天狼星再一次俯下身一口咬住她的衣领，一边用牙齿叼着那块布料往下拉，一边抬眼直直盯着她的眼睛，就像是巨犬在撕扯血肉。  
克莉丝多从心底生出的惧意让她一动也不敢动，只有感官似乎被放大了数倍，感觉着那双空出来的大手沿着腰线探入她的上衣，并无师自通地绕到背后去解她的内衣搭扣，随后……  
当一只纹路粗糙的掌心毫无阻碍覆上一侧浑圆的乳肉时，克莉丝多终于抑制不住像条濒死的鱼一样扭动起来，两条腿无意识玩命地乱蹬，膝盖正好就顶在她上方男人的胯间结结实实来了一下。  
“……”  
时间仿佛静止，小天狼星混杂着欲望与惊愕的眼神定格在眼前长达数秒，随后他慢慢闭上眼，这才露出一个被痛楚扭曲的表情，头垂下去重重压在克莉丝多肩头，发出了急促而痛苦的喘息。  
而克莉丝多这时候才反应过来自己无意中干了什么，她整个人都懵了，眼见小天狼星的肩膀颤抖不止还以为他都疼哭了，只得慌慌张张开口：“你、你还好吗？对不起、对不起我真的不是故意——愈愈愈合咒这种时候管用吗？我、我帮你治……”  
这时候一只手突然在她眼前做了个“打住”的手势，对方依旧浑身打颤着缓缓抬头，再甩了一下挡脸的半长黑发——此刻发梢已经被冷汗沾湿了，克莉丝多却震惊地发现他的嘴角居然在上扬——小天狼星脸上挂着比哭还难看的苦笑，他咬牙切齿恶狠狠瞪着她半晌，然后猛地又一次拽下克莉丝多的领子，在她脖子侧面泄愤地用力啃了一口，留下两排深深的牙印。  
尽管那一下非常疼，克莉丝多也硬是挺着一声也没敢吭，她胆战心惊地伸手去摸他的脸：“对不起——我、我真的很抱歉……还疼吗？”  
“这不是废话吗？！”小天狼星没好气又瞪了她一眼，顺带一口衔住她伸到嘴边的手指，含在口中没怎么使劲地磨了磨牙，而克莉丝多已经变成了一台只会道歉的复读机：  
“对不起、真的对不起……那怎么才能让你好受一点？我……我给你揉揉？”  
小天狼星：“......”  
“我看你还是别说话了！”他气呼呼地将她重新压倒在沙发上，只是这次周身总算没了那种凶兽似的骇人气场，小天狼星抱着她闭了眼，万分无奈叹出一口气：“算了。”  
“……就这么陪我呆一会儿吧。”

45.  
“我申请了你们新学期黑魔法防御术教授的职位。”  
“但是被邓布利多拒绝了，说今年他已经找了别人。”  
听到前半句，克莉丝多不顾牙还没刷完、嘴角冒着泡就匆匆从卫生间探出脑袋，嘴里“呜呜”的声音刚发出一半——结果听完了后半句又顿时大大地松了一口气，淡定从容地退回去漱口了。  
这副反应引起了小天狼星的不满：“嘿，什么意思，合着你觉得我想当教授这件事很匪夷所思？”  
克莉丝多并不着急回答，她对着水龙“咕噜噜”几次漱完了口，这才用毛巾擦着下巴边慢悠悠说道：“……这个不是主要原因，黑魔法防御术教授才是。”  
“怎么，莱姆斯能当，我就不能？”明显小天狼星还是理解岔了，他的语气越发透着不服气，克莉丝多走到沙发的背后把身体探过去抱住他的脖子，手法极其熟练地给人形大型犬科动物顺毛，顺便把搁在他眼前掰着手指挨个数：“奎里纳斯·奇洛、吉德罗·洛哈特、莱姆斯·卢平、小巴蒂·克劳奇、多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇……”  
“？”  
“这还是我们那一届遇上的部分，再往前的就无从得知了——所以难道你没发现过，我们黑魔法防御术教授向来都是年抛的吗？”克莉丝多的胳膊收紧了一点，勒得小天狼星略微有点难受，不过这也让他不得不集中注意力好好听她的话，“五个人，一个死了，一个被摄魂怪亲了，两个疯了，目前只有一个熬到离职还身心健全的——对，就是卢平。”  
她的语调依旧平稳，手臂却威胁地越收越紧，没几下小天狼星终于受不住告饶了：“哎，这不是已经被邓布利多拒了吗——咳咳、乖，快松手！”  
表面上是求饶，可实际要是他真想挣脱，凭克莉丝多那点力气怎么可能困得住他。克莉丝多倒想松手，结果却反被他牢牢扣住手臂，小天狼星抓着她的手肘把上身往前一倾，她本就探出去大半的身体立马挂在沙发靠背上，从主动去抱他脖子变成了被迫趴在他背上。  
克莉丝多愣了一下，随即耳根不由自主烧了起来：现在是临睡前，她的家居服底下可没穿内衣，等于她的胸脯就隔着两层很薄的夏季睡衣料子无一丝缝隙紧紧贴着小天狼星的后背，薄到什么程度呢，反正她刚挨上去就已经感觉到他背上的温度，想来对方也差不多——从他后领子上方明显迅速紧绷的斜方肌就可见一斑，整个肩膀都僵硬得像石头。  
其实，自那天猫挠事件擦枪走火最后以一个疼痛与尴尬兼备的方式结束后，他们这几天已经非常注意尽量不要有容易点起火的举动，奈何不知是时间长了戒备下降还是天意如此，久违的暧昧又一次在沉默中悄然蔓延，小天狼星以一个慢动作缓缓靠回沙发背再放开她，接着大声清了清嗓子转移话题。  
“那个……我上次去找哈利的时候，他说邓布利多过几天要去接他——呃，算算日子现在他应该已经在陋居了，他还说希望我们俩下次能去那看他呢。”  
现在距离假期第一天已经过了半个月，德思礼一家终于习惯了时不时突然出现在门口两个已经拿他们家当后院逛的巫师，佩妮也总算不会在开门时发出惊恐的尖叫，而是飞快大吼一声“哈利·波特赶紧下楼”就拽着老公儿子躲进主卧，直到小天狼星他们离开才会探头探脑出现在客厅里。  
有的时候克莉丝多并不与他同行，一方面是她死宅的本质，另一方面她又不是没有眼力见，生理三十六心理可能二十六都不到的教父和青春期的教子凑到一块，不唠点男人之间的话题就有鬼了，而且她也记得自己建议过他去跟哈利就斯内普的记忆那件事进行一下单独坦诚的交流，虽说不知道小天狼星还记不记得这事，反正机会她是给了足够，就看他自己怎么发挥了。  
“择日不如撞日，要不就明天。”克莉丝多也正愁怎么把这个敏感的时间点糊弄过去，小天狼星提这个对她来说简直天赐良机，“我……我去让萝拉给小哈送个字条。”  
这只是个借口，想他们去德思礼家看望哈利之前一次也没先送封信告知一声，克莉丝多说完就很快地钻回了自己房间。她背靠着房门尽量不发出声音地张口喘气，胸口依然残留着来自小天狼星身上的温度，隔着一层细棉料却让她有种被灼烧的错觉。  
此时阵阵细微的水声从门缝里渗了进来，克莉丝多的手紧紧攥住了自己的衣服边缘，她发现她根本没法不去想象小天狼星赤裸着身体站在淋浴花洒下的场景，想象他平时只能隔着衣服窥见一二的曲线，想象他的黑发被淋湿紧贴着脸颊的模样——水珠是如何沿着肌理滑过每一寸皮肤，浴室暖黄的灯光下他肩背的线条该是如何显得那么诱人，还有……  
克莉丝多突然使劲晃了晃脑袋，随后抱着手臂靠着门一点点滑下去坐在了地上，就跟个猥琐的痴汉一样悄无声息听着那淅沥沥的淋浴声。  
嗯，水声停了大概一分钟，大约是在挤洗发水或者沐浴露，也不知道她特意选的香味他喜不喜欢……花洒又打开了，八成是在冲泡沫……  
……  
……怎么冲这么久？难道她新买的洗护假滑洗不干净？不应该啊，她自己用了都没觉得，退一步讲就算是个人差异她觉得好用的小天狼星未必觉得，但再糟糕的沐浴乳也不至于洗这么半天吧？  
克莉丝多抬眼望了一下桌上的闹钟，虽然不能十分精确，但估摸着他进卫生间的时间怎么超过了二十分钟，而她很清楚小天狼星绝对不是那种会用发膜和身体乳的精致boy——搁平时五到十分钟就出来了，这次是怎么回事？  
花洒哗啦啦的声音仍在持续，她却再也坐不住了，拍拍屁股起来就开门挪动到洗手间门口，犹豫再三小心地敲了两下门。  
也就是第二声“咚”落地，水声顿时就停了，接着隔了能有三五秒的功夫，只听小天狼星低沉的声音从里面迟疑着传了出来：“……嗯？”  
那嗓音听得克莉丝多心头漏掉一拍，也不知是不是浴室空间狭小，本声和回声重叠在一起比平时显得更加慵懒沙哑，更有种说不上来的性感掺杂在里面，又或许是明知道对方赤身裸体与自己仅隔着几米，克莉丝多只觉得一股血蓦地直往脑门上冲，饶是反应快如她也懵了半天想不起如何应对。  
她该说什么？“我有东西忘了拿”？傻缺啊，什么东西能急到必须人家脱光了的时候去拿，“看你进去太久没出来，担心你缺氧晕倒在里面了”？也不行，虽然短时间是比较靠谱的借口，但等小天狼星之后仔细一琢磨，还是有很大可能会暴露她在数着时间听他洗澡……  
“……怎么了？”  
不确定是不是她听错了，小天狼星的声音更往常比显得有些气喘吁吁的，一句话气息不稳顿了一下才说完，克莉丝多也豁出去了：“我、我着急上厕所！”  
小天狼星：“……”  
就听见浴室的挂帘“哗”地响了一声，然后不到二十秒她面前的洗手间门就开了，克莉丝多眼前一花就只看见一片算不上太健壮但也肌理分明的胸膛，她却连那上边黑色的刺青都不敢多看一眼，噌地一下就和只在腰间围着一条浴巾的小天狼星擦肩而过，然后咣当关上了卫生间的门。  
擦身过去的时候她下意识吸了口气，此时那种混合着水汽潮湿与浴后清爽的气息后知后觉充斥着她整个肺部，睡衣很快就被分不清是湿气还是汗水沾得贴在身上，克莉丝多捂着脸坐在马桶盖上给了自己几分钟时间冷静，这才站起来装模作样冲了一下水，再打开门时外面已经空无一人了。  
她都不知道自己是怎么走回房间，后来又是怎么躺下的，总之第二天前往陋居之前，克莉丝多不得不拆开赫敏去年圣诞送她的化妆套装，涂了一点粉膏以掩盖自己两个触目惊心的黑眼圈。  
又一次不怎么令人舒适的幻影移形后，他们已经站在陋居的门外，小天狼星已经完全养成习惯地伸长手臂捞住腿一软正往地上跪的克莉丝多，然后无奈地给她拍着后背：“随从显形都这样，等到你自己学的时候可怎么办？”  
“学不会这玩意还不让我毕业了？”克莉丝多揪着领口难受地干咳几声才缓过来，小天狼星又架着她走了几步到门口，接着抬手敲门，里面顿时传出韦斯莱夫人戒备的声音：“哪位？！”  
“小天狼星布莱克，带着克莉丝多·史密斯，我们来看望哈利。”小天狼星朗声说道，里面沉默了一会儿，韦斯莱夫人又犹豫着说：“你们得等一下——按规定我得问你们一个问题以保证你们没有被食死徒冒充，但是……”  
但是明显，无论是小天狼星还是克莉丝多，韦斯莱夫人对两人都没了解深到能知道他俩秘密的程度，这时候另一个清脆的女孩声音响起，金妮大声地问：“克莉丝多，去年圣诞假期，你和我去找哈利的时候，你用了什么办法才让他不再生气的？”  
“……呃，好像是讲了老邓和格林德沃的故事吧。”克莉丝多正努力回忆，金妮已经满意了：“好了，妈妈，你可以开门了。”  
“哈利在楼上，我去帮你们叫他！”俩人还没走进屋里，金妮就果断撂下手里的东西撒丫子往楼梯上跑，就像楼下有什么洪水猛兽令她避之不及似的，克莉丝多看见韦斯莱夫人翻了个白眼，不过她很快就知道究竟是什么东西令她俩如此不快了：正当她和小天狼星刚在餐桌旁坐下，一位绝世美人就端着餐盘从厨房走了出来，她有着长及腰际的金色秀发和湛蓝的眼眸，更重要的是她整个人周身似乎都泛着淡淡的银光，简直令人转不开眼。  
芙蓉·德拉库尔轻快地跟他们打招呼，韦斯莱夫人又一次冲着天花板翻了个白眼，克莉丝多懵了一下才回过神，她立刻扭头去看小天狼星的表情，却见他只是淡然跟芙蓉点了一下头，并不像当初罗某人露出口水都快淌下来的傻样，这才大松一口气。  
“你们应该还没吃早饭吧，要来点什么吗？”芙蓉把那一盘食物放在桌上，动作优美得无可挑剔，小天狼星拿了一片吐司咬了一口，芙蓉眼波流转落在克莉丝多脸上，“你呢……话说我应该叫你克莉丝多，还是詹姆斯·麦卡沃伊呢？”  
“......”姐姐，您记性可真好。  
小天狼星噗地笑了出来，她只能满脸尴尬：“嗨呀，曾经年少不懂事，见笑见笑……还是叫我克莉丝多吧。”  
好在芙蓉也只是借机调侃她一下并不打算多计较，这时候楼梯上传来像是一群人在奔跑的响声，三大天王一个接一个蹿进了厨房，为首就是满脸惊喜的小哈：“我都没想到你们这么快就来了！”  
金妮自打上了楼就再没出现，而这三个家伙也不知道为什么似乎不愿意在楼下多呆，赫敏很快就以带她找猫的借口试图让克莉丝多跟她上楼，哈利和罗恩也在半拖半劝把小天狼星往楼上骗。很快，他俩在三人组的阴谋下被弄到了原本双胞胎的房间，金妮早就在那坐着了，正满脸忧郁地晃悠着腿：“哎，快进来，可算摆脱她了。”  
她说的肯定不是韦斯莱夫人，因此也就只剩下一个选择，“芙蓉？你们在躲她？话说……她为什么会在这？”  
克莉丝多刚问完，又忽然想起这里还有一个之前不认识芙蓉的，于是转向小天狼星：“就是刚才那个美女——芙蓉·德拉库尔，当初来霍格沃茨参加过三强争霸赛——”  
“不用解释，我见过她。”小天狼星此言一出，克莉丝多立马直勾勾盯住他，他笑了，忽然狡黠地眨眨眼：“在报纸上啊……泡遍三校美人的史密斯先生。”  
克莉丝多：“......”你妈的！  
“她和比尔明年就要结婚了。”金妮语气古怪地皱了皱鼻子，克莉丝多正由衷地感叹巫师界可真他妈小，金妮又满脸愁容地抱怨道：“其实我倒不是讨厌她，但她那个媚娃血统，如果不留神突然蹦出来……你也知道某些傻男生会是什么反应了。”  
她毫不掩饰瞪了哈利和罗恩一眼，赫敏也面色不善盯着窗框，克莉丝多突然明白了其中关窍：俩姑娘一个喜欢小哈一个喜欢罗恩，结果这两个动不动就被芙蓉弄得五迷三道，得亏小天狼星对芙蓉似乎免疫，不然即使是她自己也不能保证不膈应她了……  
“怎么，难道你居然能忍？”金妮在她和小天狼星之间看了一眼，后者也忽然意识到两个女孩生闷气的原因，当即失笑：“嘿，也不看看我都多大岁数了，肯定要比你们多点定力吧？”  
“哼，随便吧。”金妮不太高兴踢了踢凳子腿，“反正妈妈也不喜欢她，而且她已经在想办法阻止了……妈妈这个假期三天两头就邀请唐克斯来吃饭，大概是希望比尔能移情别恋爱上唐克斯。”  
“那不可能。”克莉丝多果断反驳，声音大得令其他人都被吓了一跳，赫敏就在此时露出了微笑：“是呀，不可能，毕竟我们都看见唐克斯来的时候十有八九身后跟着卢平了。”  
“莱姆斯？”小天狼星突然惊讶地插话：“等等，这跟莱姆斯有什么关系？”  
话音未落，在场所有小孩立刻转向他，小天狼星被一群复杂的眼神看得隐隐发毛，只有小哈耐心地给他一根筋的教父解答：“是这样，在上学期末，克莉丝多就提出一个发现……她说她觉得唐克斯和卢平之间有问题。”  
不等小天狼星瞪圆眼睛发出一声情不自禁的“卧槽”，罗恩已经深沉地补充：“当时谁都不信，但是这半个月过去……我们改主意了。”  
“话说克莉丝多就是从圣芒戈的照片推测出来的，你当时就在那啊，你居然不知道？”  
小天狼星只觉得自己三观都要裂了，他那会儿只顾着清理潮水般涌来的礼物和忙着躲记者，现在想想好像确实莱姆斯在尼法朵拉病房呆的时间挺长，但谁能想到——他的好哥们儿和亲外甥女居然就这么在他没反应过来的时候勾搭上了？！  
“比照片那次更早。”克莉丝多表面波澜不惊点点头，没人能看出她内心早已在欢呼，“其实早在去年下半年我就发现了，在格里莫广场。”  
“等等，所以你——”  
所以你那时候经常盯着莱姆斯露出诡异的笑容才不是因为惦记他，而是因为看见他和尼法朵拉的互动才……  
小天狼星脑海里犹如被闪电劈过，直到前一秒他还一直以为小家伙是从莱姆斯那后来才移情别恋到自己身上，如果她从来都没喜欢过莱姆斯的话——  
他们岂不是老早以前就在双向暗恋……卧槽去年！一整年啊！就这么白白浪费了啊！  
“赫敏。”  
突然被点名的赫敏疑惑望过来，小天狼星深吸一口气：“克鲁克山在哪，我刚想起有点事找它。”  
——————————————————  
#克鲁克山：卧槽怪我吗？老子又没说假话，人家小丫头原话就是莱姆斯·卢平是理想型——理想型懂不懂？又不是非得卢平，也就你个傻狗理解能力为零——（此时一声犬吠：汪！）卧槽！赫敏救命！


	6. 46-50

46.  
小天狼星究竟找克鲁克山说了什么成了未解之谜，反正之后那只猫就始终紧跟赫敏背后寸步不离，连吃午饭的时候都必须趴在她腿上。在那之前，小天狼星已经去挨个屋搜寻猫的踪迹，金妮也又一次被不想跟芙蓉独处的韦斯莱夫人喊走了，剩下四个人正好探讨了一下别的事情，比如下学期的新教授霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，再比如邓布利多给小哈的单独授课。  
“你居然才告诉我们！”罗恩激动得咚咚锤床，“他会教你什么？厉害的魔咒？一般人都不知道的黑魔法防御术？卧槽——他可能会亲自教你决斗啊！”  
听到“决斗”这个词，克莉丝多似有所感摸了摸鼻子：“呃，我猜大概不是……要教决斗的话，凤凰社随便挑一个出来不就行了？比如小天狼星啊卢平啊之类的。”  
“可能吧。”小哈神情飘忽地望着窗外，心不在焉地说：“至少能确定我要比你们多上一门课了。”  
“放心吧，你们谁的科目数量也不会比我多。”克莉丝多心如死灰闷闷地说道，罗恩愣了一下，突然反应过来大肆嘲笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈对哦！我都忘了你明年才考O.W.Ls！”  
克莉丝多用死鱼眼漠然看着他，赫敏烦躁不安地摆摆手，然后绕着房间踱起步：“可别说O.W.Ls了，这都一个月了也没见成绩单送来，我……”  
“那个啊，邓布利多昨晚告诉我今天大约就送到了。”  
回应哈利的是赫敏一声凄惨的尖叫，剩下三人尚在疑惑，她已经抱着脑袋一副死到临头的模样冲下楼去了，隔了老远都能听见赫敏焦急询问韦斯莱夫人有没有看见猫头鹰的声音，小哈和克莉丝多面面相觑，罗恩一耸肩：“得了吧，就好像她真没考好一样，等着看吧，她要是没有十一个‘O’，我就从此跟她姓！”  
等到三只霍格沃茨的猫头鹰真的来了的时候，赫敏整个人看上去已经歇斯底里了，还是克莉丝多看不过去她抖个不停的手帮她从猫头鹰腿上解下信，然后越过赫敏的肩膀瞥了一眼，顿时就乐了：“十个O一个E——嘿，说话算话，你以后可就叫罗纳德·格兰杰了。”  
罗恩恶狠狠瞪她一眼，耳朵却不受控制红了一圈，奈何赫敏本人这时候仍然埋头于她的成绩单，对克莉丝多说了什么根本没听进去，这时候小天狼星从哈利手里抽走了他的成绩单，看了几眼伸个懒腰：“唔，还行吧。”  
克莉丝多也瞅了瞅，当即内心无比复杂，靠，满眼望去一大片E，甚至还有个O，要是她明年能拿到这个水平鼻涕泡都能乐出来，这货有什么可不满意的？  
明显小哈也是这么想的，但还没等他为自己辩解，小天狼星看见他的表情便哼了一声：“别不服气，当年詹姆和莉莉哪个不是一大把O。”  
“那敢问您拿了几个？”克莉丝多终于没憋住开口了——行吧她承认她就是酸，小天狼星闻言转向她，绽开一个灿烂阳光的笑容：“十一个啊。”  
克莉丝多：“......”  
草，她再也不要跟这个人说话了。  
不仅是哈利罗恩，连赫敏都露出了极其罕见的嫉妒眼神，小天狼星倒好像颇为享受这种被一群小巫师艳羡目光包围的感觉，他眼里带笑望着克莉丝多，后者果断扭头钻进厨房，连看都不看他一眼。  
小天狼星：？？  
就像当年他暗示她来求自己辅导她魔药作业一样，时隔多年小天狼星还是没能明白自己明明一片好心，这小家伙怎么说翻脸就翻脸？  
不仅如此，午饭桌上她跟所有人都能相谈甚欢，却到了幻影移形回家的时候还是闷声不跟他说一句话，到家之后小天狼星终于忍无可忍了：“你不是喜欢抱学霸的大腿吗？”  
克莉丝多心思复杂地看着他，大哥，您就放过咱这个在及格线苟延残喘的渣渣吧，她真的是没心情吹那些个彩虹屁了。她爱学霸大腿不假，可前提也得是能带她起飞的学霸啊……  
“……行，那你能不能把复习O.W.Ls的秘籍分享一下？”  
“啊？”小天狼星茫然地眨眨眼：“还有那种东西吗？”  
克莉丝多沮丧地摇摇头，看，这就是她不愿意问他的根本原因——像她从来都不嫉妒赫敏成绩好，人家勤奋程度摆在那，不优秀才奇怪；而这种天生就脑子灵随便学学考满分的货，你问他个学习诀窍人家都一脸懵，就问你酸不酸？气不气？  
这有啥可不满意小哈成绩的呢，等他明年看到只拿到三张证书的她，估计就会明白哈利的可贵了。  
接下来的几个星期两人隔三差五都会去陋居吃吃饭，偶尔还会遇上同样蹭饭的唐克斯和卢平，小天狼星在饭桌上那种犀利的眼神把人家卢平瞪得一愣一愣的。而其他时间，他也会参与几个孩子的魁地奇活动，赫敏对此感到高兴，因为这样她就不必老是被逼着跟哈利罗恩金妮三人凑数了。  
至于克莉丝多更是对这种需要双脚离地的运动敬谢不敏，别人打球的时候她就躺在花园里晒太阳，看着那四个人嗖嗖地在头顶上飞来飞去，眯着眼惬意地享受人生。  
但是好景不长，小天狼星在空中早就看她跟张摊平的饼似的颓废模样不顺眼，一局结束刚到休息时间他就调转扫帚飞过来悬在她正上方。克莉丝多迷迷糊糊才发觉晒在身上暖洋洋的感觉好像没了，一睁眼小天狼星一身黑袍子跟团乌云似的垂下来把她笼罩其中，正低头对她笑呢。  
“别睡了，来陪我们玩一会儿？”  
克莉丝多瞅了一眼离她鼻尖不足几英寸的手，却没把自己的手递过去，而是兴趣缺缺翻过身躲开他投下的阴影继续晒太阳，“不了，硌屁股。”  
她始终就不明白魔法部为什么把飞毯列为违禁品，飞毯——一听就平平稳稳还能躺着，多好，怎么就非得骑着一根棍在天上飞……  
“硌……硌屁股？”小天狼星听到她拒绝的理由都愣了，“怎么可能？你是不是没骑过飞天扫帚？”  
“当然骑过，别忘了霍格沃茨一年级都得上飞行课。”克莉丝多伸个懒腰，懒懒散散一副无骨鸡柳的德行，“一年级结束之后我就发誓这辈子不要再碰扫帚了，老子的屁股都能回忆起那种痛苦——话说我一直都很好奇，你们到底是怎么习惯被木棍卡裆的？难道真的只有我太矫情？”  
小天狼星：“......”  
他以一种不可思议的表情瞪了她好几秒，然后像是明白了什么似的一拍额头，突然从半空纵身一跃轻巧地落在她身边，然后就把克莉丝多给一把薅了起来。  
“来，你现在骑一下。”他把飞天扫帚横放在地上，克莉丝多一个劲地摇头拒绝，却被他抓着半强迫地给生生按到扫帚上，屁股刚一落下去，她顿时惊讶出声：“……哎？”  
她的屁股并没有像意料中夹着一根木棍，而是有一团看不见的软垫挡住了它，就像自行车坐垫那样，刚好将身体支撑在一个舒服的位置。克莉丝多的眼睛睁得老大，小天狼星看她反应已经彻底明白了，哭笑不得地说道：“小家伙，你……你该不会从来都不知道，飞天扫帚都有隐形坐垫这件事吧？”  
然而从克莉丝多望着他那一脸血的表情看，他猜对了。考虑到骑乘者和扫帚的磨合过程，一年级学生从第一节飞行课被分到的扫帚将陪伴他们一整年。而霍格沃茨的教学扫帚大多破破烂烂，坐垫咒年久失效也不是不可能发生的事，其实就算谁运气不好拿到了有问题的扫帚，纯血的小孩自不必说，哪怕是麻瓜出身的学生在几次课程后，也总能被他们巫师家庭的朋友发现扫帚有问题从而报告霍琦夫人。  
结果谁都没想到学生里会有麻瓜出身+没有朋友+性格内向这种可能性，还是出现了这么个几百年来大约都是独一无二的例子……小天狼星都能想象到那个场景：他十一岁的小家伙每次上课被没有坐垫的扫帚折磨到怀疑人生，但看到别的孩子一派轻松的样子也不敢问，他都不知道该心疼还是该放声大笑——天知道她是怎么骑着那破玩意还硬撑着通过了期末考试的。  
但他看见克莉丝多仍然维持着三观崩塌的神情呆坐在扫帚上时，小天狼星心里终究还是怜惜压过幸灾乐祸一头，摸了摸她的发顶以表安慰，他想了想说道：“要不还是给你买把飞天扫帚吧，不要火弩箭的话……光轮2001？”  
“别，不要，我又不喜欢飞，你也不是没看见过我骑完巴克比克吐成什么样。”克莉丝多果断摇头，小天狼星看她蔫唧唧的样子只能无奈，接着他忽然抬腿一跨坐到她身后，脚略一蹬地，然后在克莉丝多倒吸冷气的声音中从后面环住她僵硬的身体，他单手握着扫帚调整方向，另一只手则把一只瞬间渗出冷汗的小手轻轻攥住，“瞧，没什么可怕的，是不是？”  
此时扫帚离地不过两英尺多，把腿使劲伸直了都能碰到地上的草尖，克莉丝多在发现他并没有让扫帚一飞冲天噌地窜上几百英尺的高空便很快冷静下来，小天狼星看着她的反应慢慢把高度一点点升上去，最后大约在十几英尺的位置停下，开始让扫帚绕着花园飞行。  
他能感觉到怀里那具身体的僵硬在一点一滴褪去，克莉丝多的眼睛从小心眯成一条缝逐渐睁开，到了后来甚至敢把头探出去往下看。  
“不怕了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“飞行是不是挺好玩的？”  
“嗯。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“买扫帚吗？”  
“不买。”  
“......”  
小家伙还挺精，没套路到啊。小天狼星不禁失笑，却在这时候听见克莉丝多忽然开口，声音被风吹得有些飘忽：  
“……其实跟飞天扫帚比，我觉得那辆摩托挺好的。”  
原先那辆摩托早就给了亚瑟·韦斯莱，小天狼星闻言却笑得更灿烂了，这不是给他完全正当的理由去搞第二辆麻瓜摩托拿回来改造——过了十几年麻瓜那些产品怕是早已更新换代多次，他才不会说自己早就有买辆新摩托的想法，小家伙真懂他。  
于是本准备给克莉丝多买飞天扫帚的金加隆被兑换成了英镑，几天之后，一辆崭新的摩托车停在了唐人街公寓的门口。  
七月末他们参加了小哈在陋居的生日庆祝会，而到八月初，某日克莉丝多收到了韦斯莱夫人的信，询问她是否已经买了新学期的用品，如果还没买的话这个周六可以和他们一起去对角巷。她很快回信表示自己会提前过去，小天狼星对人生第一次以自由之身陪同教子购物而摩拳擦掌兴奋不已，并提前从古灵阁取了一笔让克莉丝多看了直咂舌的金币。  
她真的想告诉他人家小哈才不需要，然后却忽然意识到一件重要的事：话说老邓到底有多久没再给过她钱了，去年不上学还可以理解，今年都快开学了还毫无表示，咋地这是把她抛弃了的意思？  
这种焦虑一直持续到周六上午，当她怀着悲壮的心情猜测自己的余额还够不够买一套五年级的旧书走向古灵阁的大门时，韦斯莱夫人一把就把她揪住了：“嘿，亲爱的，我们这就去买东西了——你这是去哪？”  
“我取钱啊……”她愣愣地答，结果被韦斯莱夫人异常大的手劲一股脑往主街上拽，“别傻了我的好姑娘，现在情况这么糟糕，普通人到古灵阁取钱都要起码五个小时，我们当然是提前就准备好了的——等等，你没提前取过？可小天狼星早上还拿了一袋加隆，说是转交你的……”  
克莉丝多一脸懵望向小天狼星，后者隔着一大堆韦斯莱家的红头发挑了挑眉，并在众人兵分两路去买东西时终于找到机会凑过来，惟妙惟肖模仿着韦斯莱夫人的语气：“别傻了，我的好姑娘。”  
说到这里，他又忽然变回自己的语调：“怎么可能还让你用二手书，你该不会真以为那笔钱是给哈利取的吧——哎，火弩箭这种数额另说，要是买课本这种小钱我也替他出，那也未免太瞧不起詹姆和莉莉了。”  
克莉丝多心情复杂看着他。买课本这种小钱——听听，这还是人说的话吗。  
但别说，被有钱人包养的感觉，虽然有点点罪恶……但是真他妈爽啊。  
他们跟着小哈三人到摩金夫人长跑专卖店，除了必备的黑色校袍，小天狼星还兴致勃勃地把橱窗里一些颜色各异的时装指给克莉丝多看，罗恩一直瞅着他俩，最后发出了忍无可忍的啧啧声：“世风日下人心不古，没眼看啊没眼看。”  
被他这么一起哄，克莉丝多反而能把那点别扭抛到九霄云外去了，“羡慕吗，不服也找个富婆包养你去。”  
“呸，我是那种没骨气的人吗？”罗恩立刻夸张地昂起头，赫敏鄙视地白他一眼，哈利露出了唯恐天下不乱的窃笑。  
“没关系，我是。”克莉丝多面无表情抱住小天狼星的一条胳膊，后者看起来拼命憋笑憋得都快崩溃了，“金主爸爸求包养，金主爸爸您看我跪的姿势标准吗？”  
小天狼星还没说话，一排挂得密密麻麻的袍子后面就传出一声刻意的嗤笑：“听见了吗妈妈，这年头的泥巴️种都堕落到这么光明正大不要脸了？”  
一个淡金色的脑袋从挂衣架后面出现了，德拉科·马尔福拽了拽自己身上崭新的袍子，那表情就好像看见了什么恶心人的脏东西。纳西莎·马尔福很快也跟在她儿子后面走出来，原本她也带着一脸仿佛鼻子底下有大粪似的表情，但在看清德拉科口中“不要脸的泥巴种”和被泥巴种抱大腿的富豪是谁时，却顿时露出了很纠结的神情。她转而对已经把魔杖拔出的小哈和罗恩冷冷道：“把它们收起来，如果你们敢对我的儿子动手，我会让你们再也动弹不得。”  
“呦呵，好吓人啊，我亲爱的纳西莎堂姐。”小天狼星脸上带着讽刺而轻蔑的笑容，向旁边迈了一步挡在哈利和罗恩面前，“不过我怀疑的是，你真的敢做什么吗？还是你就那么自信他们会给你和卢修斯专门空一间双人牢房？”  
德拉科愤怒地也抽出魔杖想要冲出来，但被他不合身的袍子绊了一下，罗恩趁机肆意大声嘲笑，小金毛的脸气愤得像是要滴下血来，纳西莎却轻柔地拦住了他，语气平淡说道：“没关系，至少我们不用过于担心卢修斯，毕竟没有摄魂怪的阿兹卡班不足为虑——而说起它们的滋味，这世界上大概没有人比你更了解了吧，堂弟？”  
小天狼星的表情看似平静，垂在身侧的手还是情不自禁攥成了拳头。这时候被两方人马剑拔弩张气氛吓得够呛的摩金夫人回过神，想要缓和气氛而走上前给德拉科调整了一下袖子，奇怪的是她的手还没碰到他，就被小金毛触电般挥开了。  
“嘶！蠢婆子看着点，你把针往哪扎！妈妈，这破衣服我不要了！”  
“当然，德拉科，现在我们知道都是些什么社会渣滓在这买衣服了。”纳西莎最后冷冷地扫了他们一眼，那对母子就趾高气扬地离开了店铺。  
———————————————————  
纳西莎：（深沉）小龙，以后不要再骂那个女孩是泥巴种了。  
拽哥：？？妈你为啥替她说话？  
纳西莎：……我没替她说话，你可以用任何别的脏话，就是不能说她是泥巴种，唉，反正她本来就不是泥巴种……总之别再那么说了，尤其别让你贝拉姨听到。  
拽哥：？？？？？？？

47.  
他们买好了袍子跟其他人汇合，在韦斯莱夫人不情不愿之下一群小孩还是执意去了弗雷德和乔治的笑话把戏商店，挤挤挨挨的顾客几乎把小店撑到爆炸，一行人刚进屋就被各自冲散，克莉丝多和赫敏互相拽着对方的袖子被挤到一个角落，只能先就近看起了一堆写着“白日梦咒”的盒子：  
“只需要念一个咒语，你就能进入一个高质量的、绝对逼真长达三十分钟的白日梦，适用于上课打发时间，操作简单副作用小（包括表情呆滞及轻微流口水），不向十六岁以下出售。”赫敏读完了说明，正把它指给克莉丝多，“嘿，你瞧——”  
“哦，这玩意的话，你可以免费拿走一个，赫敏。”双胞胎中的一个不知何时出现在她们身后，弗雷德顺手就抓了俩盒子给她俩一人塞了一个，“还有你，我们大股东的小女朋友。”  
“谢谢，不过还是不用了。”克莉丝多婉拒了那盒产品，心说白日梦的话她靠自己都能做何必靠这玩意，“顺便一说，其实你们的大股东和小股东都来了，你不去看看他们？”  
“没关系，乔治会招呼他们。”弗雷德轻描淡写挥了挥手，“而我的主要任务就是让你们这些女生玩的尽兴，跟我来。”  
他领着两人艰难挤过一群叽叽喳喳的小孩，然后遥遥一指靠近窗户边一排粉红色为主的货架：“就在那里，我们特制的‘神奇女巫’系列产品，看到那些瓶子没有，最高级的迷情剂，别处可找不到——卧槽金妮？！”  
货架旁一个在那站了很久的红头发女孩回过头，给了她哥哥一个轻飘飘的眼神，弗雷德怀疑地看着她，嘴上却依旧习惯性敬业地给赫敏和克莉丝多解释着：“有效时间二十四小时，具体还取决于男生的体重和女生的迷人程度——所以我亲妹妹要买这玩意儿干什么？”  
“要你管。”金妮翻了个白眼，伸手把他身后的两个女孩拽了过去，“行了反正你已经把她们带过来了，这没你的事你可以走了。”  
克莉丝多拿起一个瓶子凑到鼻子底下使劲嗅嗅，从瓶塞的缝隙依稀有一丝清新而熟悉的气味泄漏出来，弗雷德还在不依不饶瞪着金妮，于是她冷静地又拿了两个小瓶：“嘿，你大股东的女朋友要买这些，能友情折扣多少？”  
“不用给钱，你拿走就得了。”弗雷德满不在乎一摆手，紧接着又瞪大眼睛：“喂，你等等，这可是效果最强的迷情剂，你悠着点多了要出事的！”  
“明白，我有分寸。”克莉丝多也不跟他客气，只是趁没人注意时分别往金妮赫敏手里各偷偷塞了一只瓶子，最后才把最后一瓶揣进兜里。她俩表情略略一变，但很快都心照不宣把手放进口袋，于是在弗雷德看不到的角度，三个女生露出了默契而诡异的微笑。  
等乔治领着哈利他们过来时，小天狼星第一时间就收到了弗雷德欲言又止的同情目光，看得他一阵懵：“怎么了？”  
弗雷德：“……没什么哥们儿，就是这两天最好当心一点你的饭菜。”  
小天狼星：......？  
他倒是终于反应过劲儿来看了克莉丝多一眼，后者一脸乖巧纯良又无辜，而哈利和罗恩还不知道自己同样处在危险之中，俩人掩饰幸灾乐祸假装往另一排货架上看去，结果意外发现了新大陆：“性别转换药水？这也行？！”  
“当然，还是三强争霸赛那年圣诞节受某些人启发。”乔治不怀好意地笑，“持续效果一分钟——当然不是不能做的时间更长，只是——”  
“只是考虑到怕有人在此期间干出一些不该干的事，导致出现一些伦理上的乱子……”弗雷德也露出了猥琐而内涵的表情：“所以最后决定这样，六十秒，足够使用者的朋友给他或者她拍张照片。”  
克莉丝多的爪子毫不犹豫冲着那些瓶子伸了出去，却被小天狼星一把拦下：“嘿，小家伙，干什么呢？”  
“金主爸爸，我想要那个。”她毫不掩饰自己的欲求，双胞胎露出了惊愕而吃瓜的坏笑，小天狼星顿时脸黑了：“你能不能别再那么叫我——”  
天地良心，他本来就因为自己都三十好几却占着个未成年少女不放而时有罪恶之感，这小丫头还不知好歹偏偏往那个禁忌又糟糕的方向引……现在连他脑子里都情不自冒出一些乱七八糟的妄想了！  
克莉丝多后来才发现就在她语出惊人吸引了众人注意力的功夫，哈利三人好像凭空消失了一段时间才匆匆赶回，被她看见时小哈正额上淌着汗急忙把一团看不见的东西往兜里塞——她知道那是隐形衣，不过这一点克莉丝多很识趣地并没有跟别人提起。结果是连迷情剂都白送的双胞胎却死活不肯把性转药水卖给她，至于原因，她严重怀疑是不是他们大股东授意的。  
从对角巷回到唐人街的接连几天内，小天狼星不知怎么忽然胃口大开，基本上每顿饭的每道菜他都要吃掉一半以上，克莉丝多给他倒的饮料更是拿过来就一口闷，几次撑得直打嗝瘫在沙发上思考人生，一边还拿隐约透着期待的眼神偷偷瞅她。  
克莉丝多刚开始还没明白怎么回事，后来才反应过来：卧槽这货该不会是等着她给他下迷情剂呢吧？  
靠，她到底要不要告诉他自己买这玩意是当无害鸦片在吸的……毕竟趁洗衣服偷偷嗅人家的袍子这事到底还是有点变态，而迷情剂能根据个人最渴望而散发的气味简直让人上瘾，比如上次弄一滴在枕巾上那晚的春梦，她整个人都被掏空了……咳。  
况且他俩早就彼此爱慕了，根本药不对症，迷情剂是创造迷恋而非直接挑起情欲，真有这需要，她搞点春药来下多好，咦，话说麻瓜的春药能不能放倒巫师呢，难道真要让她去华人开的中药铺抓点淫羊藿之类的下在饭里吗……  
要是小天狼星能知道她这些花花肠子怕不是要被气死，本来天天看着初长成鲜嫩多汁的小果实在眼前晃却不能吃就够憋屈，等一个迷情剂顺势干点坏事解解馋，结果都快吃胖了也死活等不来，完了这小没良心的居然还老琢磨要给他下壮阳药？！是不是人啊！  
于是一个只当是自己女性魅力不够引不起对方推倒的兴趣，另一个还心有余悸惦记着那痛彻心扉的一脚，就这么各自暗搓搓靠着迷情剂和神之右手度过了暑假的下半截。  
两个月了，他真不知道自己是怎么忍过来的……  
雾气缭绕的浴室里，男人闭着眼将紧贴脸侧的黑发一使劲甩到脑后，接着用手背在脸上顺势擦了一把，最后吐了口气关掉花洒。他的身量高挑骨架匀称，一层恰到好处的肌肉分布在那些修长漂亮的筋骨之上，既不显粗重更不觉瘦弱，宽肩窄腰倒像是出自艺术家之手的雕塑。  
而转到正面，只见大片纹身覆盖着他的胸膛，繁复而不明含义的黑色图案除了视觉冲击，更是隐约添了一丝叛逆的味道。此刻他垂着头看着自己的手，才发现是一根柔韧的发丝正姿态缠绵地绕在他指尖——尽管也是黑色，但无论是长度还是卷曲的弧度都不会让人错认那是他的头发——怎么猜它都应该来自一个女孩，一个如这根发丝般、有着纤细而曼妙身姿的少女……  
她的秀发和眼眸都是鸦羽似的漆黑，而后者会在某些时候转为勾人心魄的红——小天狼星脑中不受控制回忆起一幅画面，他的眼前幻觉般浮现出一片白皙的肌肤，一颗水滴形的红色晶石贴着精致的锁骨微微摇晃，还有那对颤抖着起伏的小巧胸脯——确实称不上多大，离填满他的手掌还有一段不小的差距，手感却是异常的好，那仅有的一次抚弄已让他爱不释手难以忘怀，遗憾的是还没机会窥一窥它们的全貌，更想见一见那乳鸽似的雪团在他身下会如何弹跳颤动，该是怎样一幅美景……  
这时极其轻微的崩裂颤声暂时打断了小天狼星的思绪，他看到被自己无意识攥紧拳头扯断的长长发丝，又看着胯间早已挺立充血的硬物，最后苦笑一声认命重新打开花洒，右手握上去闭着眼套弄起来。  
男人压抑过的低沉喘息被水声极好地掩盖了，他都能想象到此时正躺在几道隔墙之外正躺在自己房间床上的女孩，想着那具单薄睡衣之下掩盖着的纤细身体。如果她知道他努力维持现状的平静外表下是对她早已濒临泄洪的渴望，如果她知道他已记不起多少次站在她也用过的这间浴室里想着她自慰，如果她知道在他脑海里已经多少次生出就这么遵从本心压着她侵犯她弄哭她的念头——  
如果是那样，她大约会反抗、会尖叫，但不能用魔法、力量也小得跟只猫儿似的她决计逃不出他的掌心，那双向来一派镇定的黑眸会随他的动作而变红、会因他染上欲望的水汽，开始的抗拒会软化成一声声娇弱无力的、分不清是疼痛还是快乐的甜腻呻吟，最终带着哭腔叫着他的名字被逼上巅峰——  
男人的喘息越发急促粗重，握着肉棒撸动的频率也越来越急躁，如果仔细看，那张英俊得令人叹息的容颜早已染上情欲的绯红，额上密布着也不知是湿气还是汗凝结的晶莹水珠，他的嘴唇微张，似乎在低声地重复着：  
“小家伙，小家伙……克莉丝多——唔！”  
他的动作骤然一顿，几点带着滚烫温度的白浊飞溅到浴室的瓷砖墙上，很快就被水流冲刷下去，和更多的精液一起伴着热水不留痕迹流入了地漏。  
小天狼星在花洒下又冲了一会儿平息着渐褪的情潮，随后才关上水龙头走出浴室。浴帘外冰凉的地砖使他一个激灵，小天狼星马马虎虎擦去身上水珠再给头发施了个魔咒弄到半干，最后才穿上浴袍，带着一身浴后的舒爽以及“事后”的清醒回到客房，结果在看见床上被子里凸起的一团和边缘露出的黑发时，他奋斗了很久才换来的贤者时间就这么毫无征兆提前结束了。  
他看到被窝里那个团子动了动，然后掀开一角露出一张困得迷迷糊糊的小脸，克莉丝多也就在这个时候彻底清醒了，她眼睁睁看着小天狼星手速飞快把自己原本随意一系、敞开到腹部的浴袍掩到胸前，他呆立在门口进也不是不进也不是，克莉丝多沉默地看着他，两人心里都在飞快运转：一个是“卧槽我是不是撸多产生幻觉了她她她怎么会在我床上是不是走错屋了我要假装没看见呢还是假装没看见呢……”，另一个则是“亏老子纠结俩月下定决心豁出去一回你妈的看见她第一反应裹那么严实几个意思”。  
于是她沉思片刻，用一句话打破沉默：“晚上好，打扰了。”  
接着又想了想，用一种貌似满不在乎的语气说道：“如果这个场景让你觉得有被冒犯的话，你可以用三秒时间决定，我会立即消失。”  
小天狼星站在那毫无反应，只愣愣地盯着她，克莉丝多在心里默数三下，毫不犹豫行动起来：第一下，掀开被子；第二下，穿拖鞋；第三下，牟足劲对准门口，冲——  
然而她落荒而逃的计划终究失败了，就在她和小天狼星在门口擦肩而过的瞬间，就被突然反应过来的对方立刻拦腰抱起，小天狼星大步流星走进屋子，pia一下就把她按回了床上。  
“我没那么觉得。”他的双臂撑在她身体两侧，维持着这么一个把她困在身下的姿势说了一句，克莉丝多的眼神飘忽着侧头躲开了那双深灰色眼眸的注视：“那、那就好，明天……明天我就要去霍格沃茨了，就是想着下次见怎么也得圣诞节，所以临走之前想……”  
“嗯，想什么？”  
——想把该办的事办了省得一去又是活憋小半年！老子要上你啊！  
克莉丝多很想就这么不管不顾吼出来，但被小天狼星近在咫尺的气息若有若无地拂过耳朵，她不知怎么又怂了：“想……想最后一晚一起睡。”  
也有可能是她的错觉，克莉丝多好像觉得在她说完整那句话之前，小天狼星似乎也在十分紧张地屏息等待，不过她话音刚落他便出了一口叹息般的气，手臂一收揽着她两个人一起往床头挪了挪，顺手拽过被子盖上又熄了灯：“睡吧。”  
房间里的亮度一下子暗到了极点，两人都看不见彼此的表情，克莉丝多毫无睡意地窝在小天狼星怀里侧躺着，对方的呼吸正清浅地一下下吹起她额前的碎发，她维持一个姿势纠结了一会儿，突然一呲溜使劲向他怀中更深处钻去，并抬起一条腿跟章鱼触手似的缠上了他的腰。  
有那么一瞬间两人的下半身紧贴着，克莉丝多确信她感受到了一个温度滚烫的东西正硬梆梆地戳着她的小腹，但是也就一秒之后，小天狼星就僵硬着身体把自己往后挪了两英寸，那根肉茎也就顺势远离了她。  
漆黑的屋里，克莉丝多鄙视地朝小天狼星的下巴翻着白眼，亏还担心他自从她不小心把他踢了之后弄出心理阴影再也惦记这事，就只有她一个人在龌蹉地欲求不满，结果他自己都偷偷摸摸硬成那个鬼样子了，还楞装什么正人君子呢？  
实际上这可冤枉小天狼星了，学生时代根本没怎么接触过女生的他哪能清楚女孩对这种事的了解程度，当年自己跟詹姆他们寝室夜话黄磕唠的那叫一个起飞，却还总以为十五六岁的姑娘跟一张白纸没什么区别，他如何能想到克莉丝多碰了他勃起的下体而毫不羞涩是因为脸皮厚，只当是她未经人事的懵懂无知，因此才在小家伙一次又一次“无意”挑起欲火时艰难隐忍地一次次避让，是她自己说了今晚只是一起睡，她那么信任他，他不能趁火打劫……  
而克莉丝多既然察觉了他的欲望怎可能轻易罢休，之前两人折腾中又让小天狼星那件仅靠一根带子系住的浴袍敞开大半，她冲着那松垮的衣领把手伸了进去，柔软细腻的掌心熨帖着对方随呼吸起伏的胸膛，可能是这个动作并不算刺激，小天狼星这次并没有避开，而是任她小心翼翼在自己前胸摸索着，直到克莉丝多的手指忽然碰到一个小小的凸起。  
她先是好奇地戳了一下，小天狼星嘴角一颤忍了没动，克莉丝多看他没反应，于是顺手就用指甲在那小小的肉粒上刮了两下。  
小天狼星的脊背又一次僵硬了：“......”  
这已经不能用纯洁不懂事来解释了，故意的吧！绝对是故意的吧！他以前咋没发现这小家伙还这么会皮呢？！  
当克莉丝多终于觉得男人的乳头确实不怎么好玩，总算把手挪开时，小天狼星还暗暗松了口气，结果就发觉那只要了老命的小手开始一路向下移动，目标很明确——八成就是那根刚才“戳了她一下”的“棍子”。  
赶在自己命根被抓住之前，小天狼星一个激灵先一步扣住了克莉丝多的小爪子，对方还不高兴地发出一阵短促的哼声，小天狼星一边一个攥着她的手腕牢牢按住，接着低头有点生气地在她耳朵上轻轻咬了一口，沉声训她：“不准闹了，给我睡觉。”  
被咬过的地方一阵难以言说的刺痒爬上神经，再加上他贴着她耳朵那低沉性感的语调，克莉丝多听得半边骨头都要酥了，她以表抗议在他怀里跟泥鳅似的扭了扭，动作一大“自然而然”就又一次蹭过他胯间，小天狼星这次真的有点恼了：“克莉丝多！”  
“对不起，可是……我好像睡不着。”  
听见她难得用这么软糯无辜的语气说话，小天狼星刚冒起来的火气顿时消散了大半，他正不知道该拿这磨人的小家伙如何是好，克莉丝多已经又一次开口了：  
“我想看看你的纹身，可以吗？”  
回应她的，是突然亮起的床头灯，以及小天狼星万般无奈的一声叹息：“要是不给你看，我还能好好睡个安生觉吗？”  
说完时他已经撑起上半身，暖黄的光线给男人的轮廓笼了一层温柔的光晕，他向后舒展着身体靠在床头，对她展露出一幅予取予求的姿态：“喏，来看吧。”  
既然得了允许，克莉丝多也不跟他客气，光明正大就一屁股跨坐到小天狼星的大腿上，解开睡袍系带一点点抽出，光滑的绸缎面料没了束缚顿时从肩头一下滑落。  
小天狼星神情难耐地略微偏了一下头，小家伙跨在他身上的姿势让他尚在勃发的欲望不碰到她都难，但克莉丝多那无比认真不带一丝杂念的清澈目光又让他难以下定决心推开她，她的一根手指落在他锁骨中央的位置，开始轻柔地沿着那些暗色的刺青图案游走，从胸前绕到肩膀再到上臂，接着又回到开始的起点，这一次则沿着中轴线一路向下，如羽毛般轻柔的抚触让小天狼星反而心头痒痒得不行，下腹更是像有团火在烧，涨得他胯间发疼，女孩的声音飘渺得像是从天边传来：  
“这些符号都是什么含义？”  
小天狼星的喉结上下滑动了一下，他已经觉得嗓子开始哑了：“你想知道的话……我可以挨个讲给你听。”  
他的意识似乎恍惚了那么一瞬，总之当他再次看清眼前事物时，惊讶地发现克莉丝多的脸居然和他离得那么近，两人的鼻尖若即若离地触碰了一瞬后，他发现那双黑曜石般的眼睛已经转成了惑人的深红，对方笑意盈盈地看着他：“那算了，你又不是不知道，我最讨厌的就是上课……”  
“得，直接跳到下一步吧。”  
还不等小天狼星问出“什么是下一步”，他就说不出话了——因为对方已经吻住了他的嘴唇。  
这是克莉丝多首次主动吻他，动作显得有些生涩颤抖，情感上却有着绝对充足的投入和热情，也不知道小家伙从哪看了什么糟糕的“爱情秘籍”之类的东西，她明显正试图实践着什么奇怪的接吻技巧，两片花瓣似的柔嫩小心翼翼衔着他的下唇轻轻地啄了几下，接着小舌头灵活地钻进他口中，先是循序渐进有条不紊地深入，结果没过几秒就打回原形干脆横冲直撞一通乱搅，搅得小天狼星的心跳都跟着变得乱七八糟的，一直坚守的底线已经摇摇欲坠，他的双臂不知何时早已不由自主抬起将少女玲珑有致的身子紧紧抱住，甚至一只手刻意按住她的腰臀，以让自己硬痛怒涨的昂扬更契合地抵在她柔软的腿心——  
那一下大约是顶得狠了，坚硬的龟头隔着衣料蹭过阴蒂引发一连串电击般的感觉顿时让克莉丝多颤抖着化成了一滩水，从未体验过的快感令她无力地瘫软在小天狼星身上，一声绵软的闷哼溢出传到他耳朵里时，男人最后的一道防线终于也崩塌了。  
去他妈的什么自持力，既然她都勾引他到这个地步了，不管她是有心还是无意，再不给这个小混蛋点厉害看看，还真是不知道天高地厚了！  
但就算如此，也不知是提前自行泻火的那一次还是对她尚未完全成熟的怜惜起了作用，他到底勉强留了一丝清明，使了点力气掰过克莉丝多的下巴，望着那双迷雾弥漫的红眸咬牙道：“听着，小家伙，我接下来要做的事可能会让你觉得害怕——但是别反抗，乖一点，绝对不会让你受伤的……好吗？”  
克莉丝多茫然眨巴两下眼睛，但她还没来得及表示什么，就被耐心彻底耗尽的小天狼星一把掀翻在床，整个人覆了上来。  
刚被叮嘱过不要反抗——反正实际上也完全不想反抗的克莉丝多被他轻易地脱掉上衣和裤子，女孩睁着一双写满紧张的红眼睛，两条莲藕似的手臂被仅存的羞耻心操纵着试图遮挡胸前，但这动作完全是徒劳——小天狼星不费吹灰之力就把她的胳膊扒拉到一边，露出一双雪腻浑圆的胸脯。上面那两点嫩红的蕊尖让他顿时看直了眼，接着毫不犹豫俯身张嘴含住其中一颗。  
少女的身体立即绷紧了，双手不自觉搭上小天狼星的肩，似要推搡却又不似，欲拒还迎的样子更让他一股邪火往上冲，用唇舌来回拨弄着敏感小巧的乳珠直到让它充血翘起，再如法炮制去品尝另一边，不到一会儿就让两个刚才还粉嫩羞涩的乳尖染上艳丽的红，上头被唾液刷得晶亮。  
克莉丝多这时候哼唧的声音已经完全变了调，小天狼星的唇游移到哪她就跟着一颤，更在他突然亲在她肚脐上时发出了一声似泣非泣的呜咽，等到对方的脑袋再度向下移动时终于惊叫出声：“别、别，那里不能——呀！”  
他轻柔地分开那两条细白的腿，曲起一根手指用关节沿着被内裤包裹的大致位置慢慢上下按揉划动，没什么技巧可言，完全是靠着观察对方的反应来分辨哪里会让她更舒服，而且很快他又有了一个发现：那块保护着女孩最神秘之处的布料已随着他手指的摩擦渐渐湿透，甚至将那里微微隆起两片肉瓣的轮廓呈现出来。  
但当他试图勾住内裤的边缘脱下它，克莉丝多发出害怕抗拒的一声短暂闷哼，不过还是很快地努力放松下来，细腰微微打着颤主动抬起臀部，干脆紧紧闭上眼把头一侧，一副破罐破摔样。  
得到她配合，小天狼星轻而易举除下了那条已经被爱液浸透的底裤，他重新扳开她的腿观察那道紧闭的细缝，小小的肉缝被注视着似有所感，竟像张小嘴似的开合一下，吐出一小口透明的蜜液。  
这下小天狼星好像发现了新大陆，他小心地将那些水液均匀裹上自己的指尖，充分润滑后开始像刚才隔着内裤那样缓缓在那道缝里划动，克莉丝多突然一口咬住自己的手背，大腿根不受控制发着抖，似乎随时都可能一下子合上——于是为防止这种事发生，小天狼星将她的一条腿抬起来架到自己肩上，彻底封死了她仅有的退路，只能把全身最脆弱敏感的部位敞在对方眼皮底下，任由他用手指挑逗亵玩。  
他始终试探着一点点加力，直到让食指的第一个指节有小半忽然陷进一处又紧又滑的小洞，克莉丝多咬着自己的手背肉也没能控制住那一声呻吟，下身条件反射一阵紧缩，那一下顿时裹得小天狼星心跳加速，不由疯狂地想象着如果被吸住的不是他的指尖而是别的，那该是多销魂的感觉——  
此刻他心中简直是天人交战，脑海里响起两个声音都是他自己的，只是语气截然相反，一个邪恶地蛊惑着：“插进去啊，那不是你最渴望的吗，反正都是迟早的事，现在就要了她——难道你不想？”  
而另一个声音严厉地训斥：“不行，你答应过这次绝对不伤害她，她才那么温顺听话一点也不反抗，逞一时之快还是永远失去小家伙对你的信任，自己看着办！”  
被那诱人的穴口一勾引，他两腿之间挺立的硬物更是涨到难以忍受，小天狼星狠狠一咬牙随手扯下浴袍往床下一丢，然后把克莉丝多蜷在旁边的另一条腿也抬起来，将两条长腿并拢弯曲往下压，直到让她的膝盖贴到靠近胸口的位置，接着把肉棒饱满的顶端抵在她大腿根夹紧的缝隙来回蹭了几下，借着顶上小眼里分泌的清液与小家伙那处泛滥的花蜜，就这么一使劲贴着肉缝顶进她的两腿之间。  
克莉丝多还没反应过来，就被坚硬的茎棱刮蹭过整个外阴的感觉弄得一个哆嗦，可她这时候居然有点想笑：她总算明白他之前说的那句“不会伤她”是什么意思了——合着这家伙根本就没打算在今天做到最后一步？  
可是根本没有必要啊，她又不是什么真的纯情少女，比起腿交她其实更想让他真正插进来狠狠蹂躏她，她故技重施准备再刺激他一下，结果刚一张嘴下边硕大的龟头正好陷入缝里顶到里边本来藏得好好的肉芽，克莉丝多勾引的话还没说出来就顿时化作一声闷哼。  
实际上，她都没有机会开口，小天狼星在她腿间抽插的频率足以将她任何想说的话撞成破碎的呻吟，被过于频繁刺激阴蒂终于让克莉丝多受不了了，她再也顾不上什么引诱他进入自己这种事，光是被来回磨蹭着就让她身体颤抖个不停，下意识伸出去推拒的手却被小天狼星抓着放在她自己的腹部，把她的指头掰成像是握着什么棒状物的形状，随即他抽插的力度增大，克莉丝多低头就能看到一个饱满的深红色蘑菇头似的东西在白嫩的腿缝里不停进出，超出来的部分则顺势再插进她被迫合拢的手心，在柔嫩的掌心皮肤滑溜溜地一次次挤压戳刺，她被这淫靡一幕惊呆而条件反射加上的握力反而给了小天狼星更多快感，他更加狠命专门去磨蹭她敏感的嫩芽，一重更胜一重的刺激不停叠加下来，最后克莉丝多连眼泪都被逼了出来，腰身几近痉挛着达到了人生中第一个高潮。  
好在对方还算有良心，眼看着她到了顶峰便缓了顶弄的攻势，克莉丝多从极乐的余韵中一点一滴回过神发现自己能说一句完整的话了，但这种时候她早就把让他插进来这种事忘到了脑后，只剩下断断续续地呜咽求饶：  
“拜托你……能不能快一点结束……我疼……”  
他持续的时间已经超过她忍耐的底线，茎身没完没了蹭着肉缝拉扯贝肉会疼，阴蒂被蹂躏过头了也会疼，不用看都知道那里肯定被磨红了，可小天狼星好像还是不准备释放，到了最后她几乎是崩溃地哭着哀求：“求你了，我不行、真的好疼……求求你停下吧，呜，大不了、大不了我可以用嘴帮你弄出来——”  
小天狼星的喘息猛地窒住了，他突然停下动作，然后居然真的把仍旧充血的硬物从她腿缝间抽出，随即眸色暗沉地抬眼看着她，接着俯下身——  
就在克莉丝多以为他真要把那玩意往她嘴里塞的时候，小天狼星已经压下来狠狠吻住她，同时引着她的手去帮他套弄肿胀的肉茎，一吻结束后克莉丝多大脑缺氧茫茫然望着天花板，她都不知道自己的手被牵着做了多久的机械运动，只知道连手腕都有了酸痛的预兆之前，他终于覆上她的手背以极快的速度弄了几十下，这才茎身一颤，将大股浓郁的浊液射在她赤裸的腹部，连腿根和胸口都溅上几滴，衬着雪白肌肤和艳红挺立的乳尖显得色情无比。  
小天狼星低头看着这一幕，深灰色的眼睛里似乎闪过幽幽的光芒。本能察觉到危机的克莉丝多一个激灵，急忙扯过被单把自己的裸体挡住，于是他轻飘飘看了一眼她的怂态，倒是总算把那种饿犬似的目光收回去了，情事过后的嗓音格外喑哑性感：“哼，现在知道乱点火会有什么后果了？”  
克莉丝多的眼神飘忽着心虚躲避他的，小天狼星顿了顿，似乎纠结了很久才问出口：“我……有一点疑问，当然，你不想回答可以拒绝。”  
“你刚才……说什么——咳咳，要用嘴帮我之类的……从哪知道这些东西的？”  
“黄片啊。”克莉丝多反而惊讶了，她侧头对上他疑惑的目光，“……等会儿，难道巫师都不看黄片？”  
答案很明显了，小天狼星一副见了鬼的表情：“那是什么？！”  
克莉丝多也跟见鬼似的盯着他：“话说你跟小哈他爸不是在麻瓜世界鬼混过一阵吗，色情录像没看过？午夜场小电影没看过？”  
“……没有。”  
“啧。”克莉丝多痛心疾首拍拍他的肩，“青春年华，白瞎了啊。”  
小天狼星：“......”  
他后知后觉意识到一些严重的事情：“小家伙，那你……知道我刚才对你做的事是什么？”  
您这不废话吗，克莉丝多深沉翻白眼，她只觉得小天狼星这么惊讶反而才奇怪，略一琢磨却好像明白了点什么：“那个，可能你不知道，麻瓜……包括麻瓜出身的巫师小孩，在十一岁之前基本都在小学上过生理课，就是有老师给讲讲两性知识之类的……纯血巫师应该没有这套吧，呃……所以你们的生理知识都是父母教？”  
话说到这里，她已经基本懂了：看布莱克夫人那模样，估计她丈夫也好不到哪里去，更不像是能语重心长牵着青春期小小天狼星的手给他普及生殖知识的模样——就算要普及也绝对不是学龄前，古板守旧的布莱克大宅估计也没法在沃尔布加·布莱克的眼皮子底下藏一本黄色刊物之类的，等于这货直到上学前都是真·一张白纸，直到遇见詹姆等损友才逐渐在男生间“诶嘿嘿”的交流中慢慢开窍，加上分到格兰芬多之后和家里关系愈加恶化更不可能一家人其乐融融地开小课堂了，却依旧习惯性以为所有小巫师都是这么摸石头过河过来的，甚至还沾沾自喜觉得自己十五六岁时可能还算悟得挺多……  
这他妈也太惨了，简直惨绝人寰，以及这条人形汪居然比她想象的纯情那么多，真尼玛可爱死了。  
“我怎么觉得你的表情那么怪呢。”小天狼星有点不舒服瞥她一眼，结果迎来了克莉丝多毫无征兆一个迎面拥抱，一边抱还一边在他后脑勺顺毛，语气那叫一个欠揍：“乖狗狗，没关系，姐姐可是老司机，以后可以带你装逼带你飞哒。”  
小天狼星：“.......................................”  
这TM槽点也太多了他都不知道从哪开始吐起。  
克莉丝多正因为发现纯情大汪而高兴不已乃至得意忘形，冷不丁被一只手掀开被单到她腿间偷袭着揉了一把发红的嫩蕊，顿时倒吸一口气缩成一团，小天狼星冷冷地哼了一声：“你是不是不疼了？”  
克莉丝多这才从忘乎所以的状态回神，她蓦地意识到他按着她来了一发擦边球完全是建立在以为她是朵不通人事小白花的基础上，如果这个时候再得瑟极有可能当场挨操，于是悻悻闭上嘴，用被子把自己裹住缩到床角去了。

48.  
她入睡前曾幻想过各种经过“伪·初夜”醒来会是怎样的场景，比如第二日清早躺在最爱的男人臂弯中醒来，顺带获得一个温柔的早安吻；再比如也许会被早餐的香味唤醒……算了这个不太可能，就算那货真的破天荒爬起来做早饭，她闻到的也绝对不会是正常煎蛋或培根的味道……以为哪烧焦了被吓醒还有可能。  
——反正绝对不是这样，半夜让人一脚踹醒的。  
克莉丝多腾地在黑暗中坐了起来，动作过大甚至牵扯得被蹂躏过头的私处一阵不适，懵了好几秒才意识到刚才是睡在她身边的人半夜打把式踢醒了她，正气不打一出来准备回他一脚，却忽然感觉到身下的床在轻微地抖动。  
没等她反应过来，黑暗里又是毫无征兆横飞来一膝盖撞在她腿侧，这次克莉丝多忍无可忍直接一巴掌往小天狼星脸的大致位置拍去，却意料之外地摸了一手湿淋淋的汗——并且她之前感觉到的震动也不是床在晃，而是对方正在睡梦中难以抑制地发着抖。  
此时克莉丝多的怨气早已被抛到脑后，她爬起来在墙上摸索着开关打开台灯，随即借着暖黄昏暗的光线看见小天狼星蜷曲着颤抖的身体，他眉头紧皱嘴角死抿，脊背弯曲得像只虾米一样，腿还时不时条件反射般弹动着抽搐几下——大概就是这么踢醒她的，脸下面压着的枕巾都被冷汗洇湿了一片。  
“小天狼星！你……你怎么了，快醒醒！”她吓了一跳赶紧去摇他，手刚抓到他的肩却被小天狼星紧闭着眼无意识大力挥开，那力道差点把她从床上一把掀下去。他像是躲避什么洪水猛兽似的把自己缩得更紧了一些，喉中不断发出像负伤濒死的狼犬一样的呜咽，当她再一次试图弄醒他时，手一碰到小天狼星的胳膊他就打了个冷颤，嘴里无意识地低喃着什么，克莉丝多被他这幅模样惊得不敢再乱碰，只能低头把耳朵凑过去听。  
“别、别……请别……饶了我……求你们——”  
她被他呻吟声中极度的恐惧和绝望震惊，克莉丝多之前从未见过他这么狼狈的模样，逃狱、流浪、食不果腹等等窘境都没能让这个骄傲的男人变得不堪，到底是什么样的噩梦却能将坚韧顽强的他吓得瑟瑟发抖，脸色苍白得像个死人——答案已经在克莉丝多脑海中迅速浮现出来：摄魂怪。  
哈利，算了别说人家小哈——哪怕是她，都几乎真的差点忘记这个男人曾在阿兹卡班度过那地狱一样生不如死的十二年，就是因为他平时表现得那么张扬积极，使所有人都忽略了那些反人性的怪物可能在他心底留下的伤疤，也就只有在这种夜深人静毫无防备的时候，那些刻入骨髓的阴寒恐怖便会如附骨之蛆一般悄悄缠绕上来，一点一滴侵蚀着身心，而他却无处可逃……  
是不是在格里莫广场过去的一整年，他也无数次这样被恐惧和焦虑彻夜折磨，与她仅仅隔着一道墙，她却从来一无所知？  
克莉丝多心里难过得无以复加，想要抱住他安慰，可小天狼星在噩梦中不断抗拒她的靠近却怎么也醒不过来，直到最后她的目光冷不丁瞥到床头柜上他的魔杖，在魔法部可能的退学警告与小天狼星蹙眉煎熬的模样中稍作迟疑，接着迅速探身过去拿起那根小木棍。  
她再度低头看着小天狼星，然后努力回想那张英俊的脸曾经开心大笑的样子，魔杖直指天花板大吼一声：  
“呼神护卫！”  
瞬间，比白炽灯更加明亮的银色光芒充满了卧室，好像连空气都跟着变得清新了不少，昏迷中打颤的男人也像是感应到了这股温暖美好的力量，小天狼星紧紧皱着的眉宇一动，似乎有了一点要松开的预兆。这时一只周身散发着银白微光、像熊一样大的巨犬以跟它体型毫不相称的轻盈动作跃上了床，然后贴着男人弯曲的脊背趴在他身侧，看似温顺却不容抗拒地驱散对方的梦魇——  
他粗重的呼吸开始一点一滴变得平缓，心率也不再那么急促不匀，克莉丝多试探着又碰了一下他的手臂，小天狼星的眼皮抖了一下，但这次他总算没抬腿踹她，而是默默接受了她的触碰，她挨着他轻轻侧躺下，把动作放到最缓将手臂一点点环上小天狼星的脖子，再小心翼翼慢慢搂住，这才终于如愿以偿把他的脑袋抱在胸前，手指插入黑发一下一下抚摸着与他性格意外并不相符的柔软发丝——之前这一点就让她惊讶了一小下，本以为会是粗硬发质，摸到手上却意外地柔顺……嗯，触感还真有点像狗毛。  
这个姿势维持了没有太久的时间，小天狼星很快就在她怀里茫然地睁开眼睛，他先是被噩梦里残留的寒意弄得一个哆嗦，随后才回过神，瞪着眼前一片雪白的春光美景看呆了几秒。  
“呃……几点了？”  
他轻咳一声挣脱她的怀抱坐起来，结果下一秒就看到一只狗……严格来说，是一只跟他的阿尼玛格斯形态除了颜色完全一毛一样的大狗趴在腿边——唯有标志性的银白光芒和半透明幽灵似的身躯昭示着它是一只守护神。小天狼星努力把视线放在别的地方，他这一晚上真的已经够累了：两轮生理上的消耗、加上许久未造访今天突然反扑的梦魇几乎耗尽了他的体力——他很感激小家伙把他从噩梦中拯救出来，看到那只守护神他就明白发生了什么，尤其是它和他变身后完全一样的外形，说不触动是不可能的。  
可是……可是她能不能别用那么关切担忧的眼神望着他、尤其是在两人都没穿衣服的情况下——不行不行，他可不算年轻了，这么没个节制下去身体要吃不消啊！  
“克莉丝多……咳，小家伙，可不可以麻烦你帮我拿个东西——在抽屉里，有一瓶魔药。”为了不让对方发现自己身上令人尴尬的变化，又不敢掀开盖在身上的被子，小天狼星只能用这种方式把她支开，克莉丝多却只当那是非常重要的东西，急匆匆光着屁股就跳下床去翻抽屉，结果没跑出几步一件丝绸浴袍就飞过来自动披上她的肩，克莉丝多疑惑地回头看了一眼，小天狼星刚垂下拿魔杖的手，正把脸转向相反的方向。  
她找到一瓶药和一个精巧的小量杯，回去的时候还差点踩着浴袍的腰带摔个马趴，终于把那瓶看起来十分重要的魔药递到小天狼星手里，她想的是“卧槽摄魂怪不光吸灵魂吸快乐连心理阴影都能把人糟蹋成这样看这倒霉狗子都爬不起来床了呜呜呜太惨了好可怜”，面上则毫不掩饰用催促的目光眼巴巴等着他喝药。  
小天狼星：“......”  
现实往往事与愿违，他手里可不是她以为的什么包治百病神药，就只是一瓶普普通通的安眠药水，以前都是他被梦魇偶尔吓醒后强制入睡用，可这次那点负能量早就被小家伙的守护神和她亲自上阵的肉体安慰驱散得丁点不剩，重点这可是第一次和小家伙同床共枕的经历，他真不想睡得像头死猪……  
然而克莉丝多完全不能读懂他内心所想，反而还越发焦急地看着他：“怎么了？药苦吗？我去拿糖？”  
小天狼星一听头皮都炸了，就怕她真敢就这样连内裤都没穿直接真空着跑去厨房，他又艰难地看了看那瓶药，最后勉勉强强倒了一杯底，不情不愿地喝了下去。接着他向她伸出一只手，克莉丝多略带疑惑刚把手搭上去，小天狼星就一使劲把她拽上床，抱着小家伙软软的身子躺下长出了口气，用拿魔杖的手一挥关灯。  
克莉丝多的脑袋被他按在颈窝处，视线里只有对方性感的喉结和锁骨，小天狼星舒舒服服地下巴搁在她头顶只当是抱枕，她僵了半天才想起来问最关心的事：“你……该不会每天晚上都这么过的吧？”  
但她等了半天也没听见他的回答，倒是只有小天狼星均匀沉稳的呼吸声。克莉丝多无奈地撇了撇嘴，既然都这样了，她当然不会再傻乎乎硬把他弄醒，只是用没被压住的胳膊轻轻环住了他的窄腰，将额头靠在他身上也闭了眼睛。  
于是先纵欲到深夜，后半夜又起来折腾一番的后果是，第二天克莉丝多差点就没赶上霍格沃茨特快火车。  
此时是差两分钟十一点整，她的行李已经有惊无险地在哈利等人帮助下拎上火车，但她本人却杵在站台上，面无表情却死死揪着小天狼星的袖子，任凭小哈把身子从窗口探出大呼小叫地催促也雷打不动。  
“我说了没那么频繁，真要天天那样我还活不活了——所以你还不上车是准备来年当金妮的学妹吗？”小天狼星都无奈了，他的目光对上克莉丝多前所未有的犀利眼神，这时候深红色的火车已经喷出了蒸汽，哈利和罗恩不知何时一左一右出现在她旁边，硬是以武力压制把一脸革命家似的克莉丝多给拎上了车，她拉着小天狼星衣服的手这才不得不松开了。  
也就是三人的脚刚挨上车厢过道，火车就立即开动了，罗恩抹了把汗，跟看傻逼似的教训她：“呸，以前人家说恋爱使人智障我还不信——又不是这辈子见不到了，搁那演什么苦大仇深虐恋戏呢？！”  
“赫敏。”克莉丝多被他正面怼了一通却毫无反应，她现在急需一个学霸……  
“赫什么敏！”罗恩看上去都恨不得要揍她了：“她在级长车厢！本来我也得去——要不是哈利看见你在那发神经——”  
好心被当成驴肝肺，最后罗恩气呼呼地去了级长车厢，小哈故作深沉摇了摇头：“啧，走吧，我们提前占好了位子。”  
哈利占的那间车厢里有金妮、卢娜和纳威——算上已经毕业的塞德里克，再加上三大天王，就正是去年神秘事务司组团大战食死徒的D.A.七侠了。  
克莉丝多瞥到他们这屋的门口有不少表情兴奋的女生一次次“不经意”经过，更有大胆的就直接把脸贴在玻璃上如饥似渴地盯着小哈，金妮脸上皮笑肉不笑的假笑已经到了几近崩坏的程度，而她这份怨气终于在一个黑头发低年级女生闯进车厢时濒临爆发。  
“你好，哈利，我是罗米达，罗米达·万尼。”那个女生完全忽视了周围的低气压，昂着下巴自信地大声说：“我是来邀请你去我们车厢的，我和我的朋友们都想和你说说话——那样肯定比你在这里跟……他们这样的人呆在一起要强得多。”  
她后半句假情假意却还是让所有人都听得清楚地压低了声音，金妮终于忍无可忍发出一声冷笑：“我们这样的人？谁给你的胆子这么说话？”  
看得出罗米达·万尼向来对自己的颜值还颇有自信——实话说，如果换了平时这个姑娘走在街上也确实是个亮眼的存在，然而当金妮将挡着半边脸的长长红发潇洒一甩，抬头冷冰冰地直视罗米达的眼睛时，对方的气焰便肉眼可见地像戳破的气球般熄灭了。  
她不敢再多看那个火焰般明艳的女孩，只想着在剩下的歪瓜裂枣里找找自信，结果这时候另一个之前一直托腮看着窗外的黑头发女生扭过头——还不等罗米达从第二次的颜值打击中回过神，跟把敌意都写在脸上的金妮不同，这个女生只是表情漠然地看了她一眼，然后就兴趣缺缺地把脑袋又转回去了。  
罗米达·万尼：“……”  
而小哈就在这个时候笑眯眯地给了她第三重打击：“谢谢你的好意，不过我觉得还是我的朋友们更好……嗯，从各种方面都是。”  
“噢、噢……那好吧。”最后罗米达悻悻地离开了包厢，金妮就像只骄傲的小鸟一样胜利地挺直身体：“哼，不自量力。”  
看得出，她这种宣示主权的举动极大地让哈利的心情愉悦起来，纳威若有所思地开口：“我还以为最后会是克莉丝多把她骂走的呢——话说，克莉丝多你怎么了？”  
这下所有人都注意到她不同寻常的低落情绪，哈利拿胳膊肘碰了她一下，克莉丝多蓦地抬头：“啊？”  
金妮一脸八卦地凑过来：“跟小天狼星吵架了？”  
“嗨呀，不是。”克莉丝多摆摆手，怏怏不乐地用指甲刮了刮座椅：“唉，算了……除非你们有谁知道怎么治疗PTSD。”  
答案显而易见，别说三个纯血，连哈利也是一脸懵，克莉丝多意料之中倒也不失望，只闷闷地靠回座椅上思考人生了。

49.  
约莫一个小时之后，罗恩和赫敏才满脸疲惫地拉开包厢门走进来，并带来了德拉科·马尔福居然没去执勤的消息。好几个人都嗤之以鼻表示这货居然不借机欺负新生真是太阳打西边出来了，哈利却皱着眉欲言又止。  
但还没等他下定决心开口，又一个低年级女生就慌慌张张闯进他们屋里，拿着三卷用骚包的紫色绸带扎着的羊皮纸：“这、这些给纳威·隆巴顿、金妮·韦斯莱以及哈、哈利·波特。”  
她念到小哈名字时明显羞涩地结巴了一下，却连他的脸都不敢抬头看，匆匆把那些纸卷放在桌上就一溜烟逃走了。  
“那都是什么玩意？”罗恩拆了一个韦斯莱夫人给他带的三明治正在大口嚼，金妮已经拆了她那份羊皮纸的绸带：“请柬，是来自叫什么……斯拉格霍恩教授的，让我们去C号车厢跟他共进午餐——话说这人是谁？”  
“邓布利多的老同事，看来多半是这学期的新黑魔法防御术教授了。”  
“哦。”罗恩又咬了一口三明治，含糊不清地说：“那你们就去呗，金妮你脸色怎么那么差？”  
“新教授——我……唉。”金妮头疼地揉了揉自己的头发，“我想起来了，我刚上车那会儿遇见过他，那时候我正在给扎卡赖斯·史密斯那个讨厌鬼施恶咒……结果一扭头就看见一个胖老头正笑眯眯地盯着我！他还问我叫什么名字，怎么办！”  
“放心吧，他肯定不是为了惩罚才叫你去。”小哈温声安慰她，“这人我多少知道一点，他教书喜欢把有才能的学生都聚在自己周围，他是觉得你优秀才会给你请柬，大概你那个恶咒施的太精彩了——总之别担心。”  
“可是这跟我有什么关系？”纳威一听，顿时盯着他那张羊皮纸露出惊恐的表情，“既然是有才能的学生，他为什么不找赫敏或者克莉丝多？”  
“因为出身吧，你也不能指望他刚上车就能一下子认识所有学生，干脆先从熟悉的姓氏——也就是先从纯血或混血里找了呗。”  
赫敏本来听到斯拉格霍恩教授“搜集优秀学生”却把她给落下有点不快，经克莉丝多这么一解释才稍稍释然，她瞅见她脸上细微的表情变化，于是接着打趣道：“等着吧，只要第一节课一过，我敢保证斯拉格霍恩就再也忘不掉赫敏·格兰杰这个名字了。”  
“克莉丝多！”赫敏嗔怪地瞪她一眼，但嘴角的弧度还是暴露了她明显被彩虹屁吹得十分受用的事实，在她看不见的地方，罗恩对着天花板翻了一个无奈的白眼。  
少了三个人的车厢一下子显得空了许多，卢娜仍旧津津有味读着她那本《唱唱反调》，克莉丝多一直在琢磨怎么才能单独跟赫敏说上话，直到下午三点多对方站起来出了包厢，她也急忙一个激灵站起跟上：“赫敏，等我一下。”  
“你也去洗手间吗？”赫敏扭头停下脚步等她跟过来，克莉丝多敷衍地随意点点头，两个人沿着走道朝车厢末端走了一段，她才开口说道：“其实我是有事想问你——你知道PTSD吗？”  
“你是说，创伤后应激障碍？”果然她问对人了，赫敏就不像小哈他们一样只会露出懵逼的表情，克莉丝多匆匆地说：“对，就是那个，我知道你看的书多……你有没有印象在哪里看过相关的内容、或者怎么治之类的——除了去看麻瓜心理医生，巫师都怎么解决这个的？”  
就小天狼星那脾气，哪怕他不像布莱克家多数人一样视非巫师如草芥，可接受他们的吃喝玩乐是一方面，反正她不觉得他会心平气和地接受自己得了“病”并需要定期到麻瓜医生那报道这件事……就算她能坑蒙拐骗把他弄到诊所，也是他冲人家医生发脾气拒绝咨询的可能性更大。  
赫敏露出了为难的神情：“抱歉啊克莉丝多，就我所知巫师在心理疾病这方面研究并不重视，圣芒戈的科室也是针对那些已经精神崩溃变成疯子的人，在他们看来可能PTSD之类根本不需要在意……话说怎么突然问这个，出什么事了让你心理压力这么大？”  
“哎，不是我……是小天狼星那家伙。”一说这个，她脑海里顿时又浮现出小天狼星满头冷汗牙齿打颤着蜷缩发抖的模样，克莉丝多的眉毛在她自己都没发觉的情况下已经皱成一团：“我居然直到昨天才发现——阿兹卡班给他留下创伤了，睡觉的时候一直在哆嗦，叫都叫不醒那种，你说我该怎么——”  
“咳。”她正愁的要死还没说完，赫敏却突然用奇怪的声调咳嗽一声，不留痕迹打断她的絮叨，“那个，克莉丝多。”  
“我觉得比起小天狼星，现在更让人担心的是你。”  
克莉丝多茫然眨眨眼，看着赫敏用前所未有的严肃语气教育她：“我能理解你的心情，但是——求你再怎么也别忘了，你还得三年后才能毕业——有些事你……唉，我们都知道小天狼星是个离经叛道的家伙，可你……我也不知道你在这方面了解多少，但我必须强调——至少在毕业之前，你得保护好自己的身体！”  
克莉丝多：“......”  
她被赫敏的话惊到呆滞而懵逼，对方却误解了她的反应：“笨！你还要我说到多直白……总之就是在你们结婚之前——算了别说那么久之后的事了……”  
克莉丝多还是瞪大眼睛震惊地看着她，赫敏咬牙一跺脚：“你绝对不能——让自己还是个学生的时候就怀孕！懂了吗！”  
克莉丝多：“..................”  
之前说的模棱两可，她还偷摸反思自己是不是思想太肮脏龌龊，结果挑明了才发现——她自己理解的才是婚前行为的问题，结果人家都已经想到这步了！甘拜下风！  
“赫敏、赫敏，不是那么回事。”她急忙解释：“我还没——呃，也不是完全没……”  
“还没？”赫敏反倒吃了一惊，随即掩口十分不好意思地说：“抱歉抱歉，因为你说什么睡觉时候的事……我就先入为主以为你们已经——是我误会了，对不起！”  
道歉完了，她又想了想，还是补上一句：“但我说那些都是为你好，你得放在心上，知道了吗？”  
“好好好，我知道。”克莉丝多满脸无奈连连点头，“只是你刚才的语气，实在让我真情实感想叫你一声——爸爸。”  
赫敏：“......”  
列车在离霍格莫德不远的时候纳威和金妮回到了包厢，哈利却不见踪影，并且直到列车停靠在站台时都没有出现。  
“他是不是先下车了？”罗恩趴在窗户朝外张望最先一批下车的学生里有没有小哈的脸，赫敏扭头询问纳威：“他最后一次和你说话是什么时候？”  
“是从斯拉格霍恩那出来。”没等纳威反应过来，金妮已经皱眉抢答：“然后他就跟着布雷司·扎比尼离开的方向去了——该不会是他想偷听斯莱特林车厢的谈话内容，结果被他们打晕在那了吧？！”  
“开什么玩笑，你当哈利有那么菜吗？”罗恩毫不犹豫反驳，“在这个个都是正面刚过食死徒的人，马尔福是个什么玩意？哈利肯定早就下车了，没准儿正在马车那里等我们呢。”  
一行人半信半疑往站台走去，结果到了夜骐马车那也并没有小哈的踪迹，克莉丝多琢磨了一下忽然扭头就往回跑，金妮跟在她后面。两个女生在罗恩的呼喊中头也不回奔向站台，此时那里已经几乎没剩下几个学生，加上火车随时可能开走，于是克莉丝多憋足了劲冲着车门就往上冲，然后结结实实跟一个淡金色的脑袋来了个对头碰，咣地一声巨响让旁观的金妮都情不自禁“嘶”地吸口气。  
“我靠是哪个不长眼的——”德拉科·马尔福捂着额头气急败坏喊了一嗓子，却在看见对方的脸时十分意外地刻意收了声而不是吼得更响，他阴沉地把克莉丝多从头扫到脚，然后轻蔑地哼了一声就要离开。  
“等等。”倒是克莉丝多又一次侧身拦住他的路，“小哈呢。”  
“你们的波特不自己看好了，问我？”德拉科冷冷地瞪着她：“给我滚开，你这个肮脏的泥——”  
说到这里，他却又一次像是被说话说到一半掐住脖子似的猛地收声，转而露出了极度愤恨又纠结的神情，咬牙切齿地把音节一个一个地挤出：“你这个、卑鄙的、懦弱的……叛徒。”  
金妮下意识就要骂回去，却让克莉丝多拦住没能开口。嚯，看来连小金毛都知道她的身世了，可也没必要这么生气吧？第一他爹又不是她一手塞进阿兹卡班，第二她前后两任金主爸爸都是凤凰社的，她自然得忠心尽责地当好小哈的护卫，叛徒一说从何而来？  
“好，问波特是不是？对，他就在这辆车上。”也不知怎么想的，德拉科在用恨不得生撕了她的眼神瞪她几秒后，忽然话锋一转变了说法，“中了石化咒、披着隐形衣——也就是说，这车上每一处，都有可能是那个疤头正可怜兮兮流着鼻血躺着的地方，你们尽管上去找啊？”  
他后面还说了什么两人已经听不见了，克莉丝多和金妮一跃而上蹿进车厢，金妮关心则乱急冲冲就要挨个包厢开门吼一声“咒立停”，克莉丝多却紧皱眉头没有立即开始行动，而是琢磨了几秒突然抓住她的胳膊：“扎比尼那些人的包厢。”  
金妮听了顿时醒悟，两人开始往路上斯莱特林学生聚集最多的区域飞奔，这时候火车的蒸汽已经掩盖了大半窗户，她们跑着跑着结果迎面正也跑过来两个人，打头的唐克斯拼命挥舞着手臂示意她俩：“跳车！赶紧跳车！”  
克莉丝多和金妮也不傻，从看见她领着已经恢复行动力但鼻血横流的小哈那刻起，两人就立即转身冲向最近的车门跳下站台，也就半秒的功夫，唐克斯和哈利也双双落在离她们几米远的地方，后者甚至还被已经开动的车惯性弄得摔了一跤。  
“愈合如初。”克莉丝多拔出魔杖指着他的鼻子念了一句，但对方并没道谢，严格来说，哈利可能都没注意到有人把他的鼻子治好了，正直直盯着金妮：“你专门回来找我？”  
克莉丝多：“......”  
行吧，连个“你们”都不会说了，小崽子长大了翅膀硬了，哈利·波特你个臭弟弟。  
她只能心思复杂地走过去跟唐克斯凑在一起，后者正召出一只银白色的大型四脚动物向霍格沃茨的方向跑去，见她看的仔细，唐克斯解释说：“啊，我在通知学校那边已经找到你们了，就像这样，高阶的守护神咒可以传递信息——”  
但克莉丝多的心思并不在此：“那是什么动物？你以前不是兔子吗？”  
看起来唐克斯在努力扳起面孔，但红色的头发却抑制不住变粉了：“我、我不知道！变了之后还没仔细看过！”  
她拙劣的谎言没能丝毫撼动克莉丝多脸上谜一样的微笑，她又不瞎，兔子和狼，哎哟不错哦。

50.  
“可别只说我行不行，克莉丝多，或者你想听我叫你一声舅妈吗？”唐克斯好歹也混了几年魔法部社畜，明显段位就比半大小孩们高上一截，被不怀好意的眼神盯着也很快四两拨千斤反击回去，于是一脸菜色的就成了克莉丝多：“我错了，您别这样。”  
小哈和金妮走在前面的肩膀怎么看怎么越挨越近，另外两人便识趣地主动落下一段距离不远不近地跟着，一行人就这么一路步行到了霍格沃茨的大门口，远远就看见一点灯光摇曳在黑洞洞的城堡门洞，刚开始他们还以为会是费尔奇，一走近才惊讶地发现居然是斯内普。  
这下继克莉丝多后小哈也加入了面如菜色的行列，结果斯内普照例把三个格兰芬多从头到脚嘲讽一通后示意他们可以进去了，末了还扭头跟唐克斯说了一句：“顺便一说，我对你新的守护神很感兴趣。”  
唐克斯：“......”  
连克莉丝多都用古怪的眼神瞥了他一眼：哎不是，瞧您浓眉大眼一本正经的，咋还也磕cp呢？  
但明显斯内普想的跟她并不是一件事，他只是用嘲讽的语气补了一句：“我觉得还是原来那个好，毕竟新的这个看起来……没什么力气。”  
说狼还没有兔子厉害，这摆明了是在暗讽卢平，结果唐克斯也不是个肯忍气吞声的，当即就反唇相讥：“是吗，那您眼神可真是不怎么样啊，我可喜欢现在这个了。”  
谁都没想到她脸皮能这么厚，唐克斯挺直脖子目光炯炯瞪着他，斯内普想再嘲讽一句一时间都没找到词，最后他不置可否撇了撇嘴，当着唐克斯的面一挥魔杖重重关上了霍格沃茨的铁门。  
“哈利、金妮、克莉丝多——再见！”  
还没等他们露出笑容向她挥手，斯内普就冷冷说道：“三个学生迟到，每人扣格兰芬多二十分。”  
哈利和金妮顿时用恨不得将其大卸八块的眼神狠狠盯着他，克莉丝多往旁边睨了一眼没说话，斯内普已心满意足开启了喷毒模式：“呵，我想大概还没有哪个学院在学期还没开始——在晚宴甜点还没端上来之前就丢掉将近一百分，你们几个创纪录了。波特和韦斯莱，如果你们不能像史密斯那样保持沉默，我不介意给你们凑个整……让我看看——波特再扣二十分，因为穿着麻瓜衣服，韦斯莱……”  
但他在金妮身上巡视了好几圈似乎也没能找到破绽，小哈毫不掩饰脸上的鄙视，克莉丝多悄悄打了个哈欠，突然斯内普转向她：“史密斯扣二十分。”  
“——？！”  
她被呛的眼泪都挤了出来，斯内普露出一个阴测测的冷笑：“扣二十分，为你糟糕透顶的择偶眼光。现在凑整了，走吧。”  
克莉丝多：“.........”草泥马这都行？？？  
迟到的三人吸引了无数学生探究的眼神，尤其其中一个还一脸血，但在哈利之前明显还有另一个人更加显眼，一路走来都能听见窃窃私语“她不是被开除了吗怎么还能回来”之类的话，并且越来越离谱——等到三人终于到格兰芬多桌坐下，克莉丝多确信她听到隔壁甚至还有人信誓旦旦打包票她去年呆在阿兹卡班。  
不过相比被公开处刑满脸阴沉的小哈和金妮，克莉丝多倒是面不改色，落座第一时间抄起一个空盘子就划拉了一大捧肉食堆在眼前，没过几秒就证明了她的行动是明智的，这时候哈利正在向一根鸡腿伸出手，可还没碰到它就突然消失，取而代之的是一大块布丁——正餐已经撤下，该上甜点了。  
克莉丝多默默把自己的盘子往前推了推，小哈闷闷不乐沉默地转道从她那叉了一块烤肉，金妮倒是十分礼貌说了谢谢。  
等最后一道甜品消失在盘子里，邓布利多从教工餐桌的中间站起来，喧闹的礼堂渐渐归为寂静。  
“……今年我们很高兴迎来了一位新的教师，斯拉格霍恩教授。”  
一大通没有营养的废话过后，大部分学生这时候才把注意力从邓布利多那只看起来黑漆漆的手转移到他说的话上，紧接着一个大肚子的矮胖老头站了起来笑眯眯冲他们挥手致意，“斯拉格霍恩教授是我以前的一位同事，他同意重操旧职，担任魔药课教授。”  
……  
魔药课？  
学生们纷纷懵逼了一秒，紧接着就像水飞溅到油里似的炸开了锅，老邓不得不提高声音盖过他们的议论，结果反而让礼堂里的声音更响了——斯拉格霍恩是新的魔药教授，而斯内普……就看似十分顺理成章地当了黑魔法防御术教授。  
“原来是他，我还以为是那胖老头抢了你教父想要的职位。”克莉丝多平静地给三大天王丢下又一份爆料：“他假期就给老邓写信想来任职，但老邓说已经有人了……怪不得。”  
“小天狼星想来当黑魔法防御术教授？”小哈的惊喜顿时溢于言表，他充满恶意地瞪了一眼教工餐桌上的斯内普，“那感情好啊，我可以告诉他再等一年，反正每个教黑魔法防御术的不到一年就得出事，奇洛连命都没了，等斯内普……”  
“——等斯内普也滚蛋了，你就打算让小天狼星来当下一个牺牲品？”赫敏尖锐地怼他一句，哈利一下就愣了，他似乎没想到这一点，赫敏为他的迟钝恨铁不成钢，转而严肃地对克莉丝多说道：“不能让他来霍格沃茨掺这淌浑水，明年也不行，你得拦住他。”  
“明白，大不了以死相逼嘛。”克莉丝多轻描淡写拿餐刀往自己脖子做了个虚空一划的动作，实际上都不用赫敏提醒，她也绝对不会让小天狼星来学校，谁让这年头有句最大的笑话——“世界上最安全的地方就是霍格沃茨”呢。  
“呃，那倒也不至于。”赫敏被她的决心吓了一跳，邓布利多再后面的演讲他们已经听不进去了，随着阵阵板凳被推开的刺耳声音，礼堂里的学生挤挤挨挨地往外走，罗恩突然说：“克莉丝多，我有一件严重的事情要跟你说。”  
她抬头看着他，结果罗恩突然露出贱兮兮的笑容：“劝你还是快点回去睡觉吧，明天还有一整天的课——不像我们六年级的，我猜我可能明天一整天都没课呢。”  
对此，克莉丝多只是皮笑肉不笑地回了他一个字：“滚。”  
但不得不说，罗恩说的是事实，第二天当她和金妮急匆匆扒拉两口早饭就往草药温室赶的时候，六年级的三大天王还在慢悠悠等着麦格教授给安排课表，那副悠闲的架势看得克莉丝多直冒酸泡泡。  
从当年火焰杯那会儿她就成了学校的焦点人物，停学一年又留级归来更让克莉丝多的“新同学们”一得空就好奇地像看神奇动物一样打量她，得亏金妮始终一脸不好惹坐在她旁边，谁的眼神不友好她就更凶地瞪回去，才让克莉丝多免去不少麻烦，这一点她无比感激她——格兰芬多跟拉文克劳一起上课的时候极少，见不到卢娜的话五年级唯一的熟人也就只有金妮了。  
O.W.Ls学年名不虚传，这才不到一个星期就让在格里莫广场12号游手好闲了一整年的她感觉几乎被掏空，麦格教授正如她上学期末承诺的那样对克莉丝多严厉了数倍，颇有不把她让小天狼星都夸赞的变形潜能挖掘出来誓不罢休的架势；斯内普也一如既往变着花样刁难格兰芬多的学生们外加花式扣分，这一点从教魔药变成了教黑魔法防御术也并没有区别。对比之下魔咒倒成了比较轻松的课程，弗立维对她熟练应用的各种咒语表示非常满意还加了分——虽然这点分并不足以抵消掉在斯内普那扣的就是了。  
周五下午是本学期第一节魔药课，两人前后脚刚走进教室就闻到一股熟悉的味道，金妮突然拉住她的袖子：“这股味儿——是不是你的迷……总之就是那个，是不是漏了？”  
迷情剂在学校里是绝对的违禁品，克莉丝多刚反应过来这股本不应该出现的味道就条件反射向兜里摸去，但小水晶瓶完完整整地躺在口袋里并没有预料中被她一屁股坐碎，“不是我，难道是你的漏了？”  
金妮也紧张地摸了摸袍子的内兜，接着摇头：“不是。”  
克莉丝多又一次吸了吸鼻子，好像在教室里呆的越久，那股她放在家浴室里那瓶木质香调的沐浴露味就越浓，而且远不止她们两个，绝大多数学生都露出陶醉的表情嗅着空气，甚至有人迷迷糊糊站起来向讲台走去。克莉丝多这才看见前边摆着四只正在冒泡的坩埚，而那几个被迷情剂蛊惑了的学生最终也没能一头扎进去，斯拉格霍恩及时挺着他的大肚子出现把盖子盖上。  
“好啦，先生们女士们，回到你自己的座位。”几个人如梦初醒晃晃头，然后不好意思地回去了，斯拉格霍恩面带笑容揶揄地瞅着他们几个，“想必你们之中已经有不少人领教它的威力了——看到这些坩埚了吗？本来它们是用来给我N.E.W.Ts提高班的学生上课，不过后来我想了想，决定也拿出来给五年级的大家涨涨见识……好了，那么有人认识这些药剂吗？”  
不少人仍旧直勾勾盯着那锅泛着漂亮贝母光泽的药水，有几个女生稀稀拉拉地举起了手，斯拉格霍恩一抬下巴：“那么，金妮？”  
“是迷情剂，教授。”  
“非常好，格兰芬多加十分。”斯拉格霍恩乐了，“果然女孩子就是会对它更了解——不过我可得警告大家，这可是一种极其危险的魔药，不管你们中的谁是多么渴望爱情，绝对不许把主意打到迷情剂上，懂了？”  
他严肃地把目光从几个正在偷偷交谈的女生脸上扫过，金妮露出了调皮的微笑，并在桌底下悄悄拽了一下克莉丝多的袖子——斯拉格霍恩绝对想不到，现在他课堂里就至少有两个人的兜里有这种“危险的魔药”。  
第二锅看起来就像普通沸腾的清水，由一个斯莱特林的男生回答出那是吐真剂，等到第三个坩埚时没人举手，于是斯拉格霍恩低头翻了翻花名册：“嗯，对了，我想起邓布利多跟我提过一个人……克莉丝多·史密斯小姐是哪位？”  
“呃。”  
克莉丝多从面前那本厚厚的课本后露出脑袋，她正疑惑又郁闷老邓是什么心态单独把她推荐给斯拉格霍恩她根本屁都不会，可当克莉丝多刚站起来为难地盯着那锅泥浆似的魔药还没说话，反倒是斯拉格霍恩抽了口冷气到退一步，坩埚下的火苗差点烧到他的屁股。  
“汤、汤——你你你！”  
“……抱歉，我不知道，教授。”  
斯拉格霍恩肥胖的身躯一僵，似乎从她嘴里听到“不知道”这件事比看到伏地魔的脸出现在自己课堂上更惊悚一筹，但多亏如此，他好像终于意识到面前的人并非那个恶魔，于是斯拉格霍恩冷静下来了。  
“……没、没关系，请坐吧，里德——我是说，史密斯小姐。”  
忙碌的一周课程结束，等到周末克莉丝多才终于得空跟三人组交换了一下最近的情报，其中就包括魔药课上斯拉格霍恩的失态，哈利和罗恩听了都在偷笑，赫敏却觉得这没什么可笑的。  
“斯拉格霍恩教过神秘人？”  
“可能吧，他不是邓布利多的老同事吗，也挺大岁数了。”小哈不以为意说道，他手里正拿着一本破破烂烂的魔药课本，克莉丝多发现另外两人都不拿好眼神盯着它，“那是什么书？”  
“克莉丝多你评评理！”她这么一提，赫敏突然发难一把抢过哈利的破课本塞到她鼻子底下，克莉丝多翻了翻发现只是一本写满了笔记的旧课本：“怎么了？”  
赫敏气呼呼地把小哈用旧课本笔记投机拿到福灵剂的事讲了一遍，结果她摸着第一页的签名若有所思说道：“那这个混血王子五年级的课本会不会也在斯拉格霍恩那？”  
“克莉丝多！”赫敏被她毫不掩饰的不要脸震惊，哈利却露出了高兴的笑容：“我就说嘛，又不是什么大事。”  
周六晚上一过，第一次跟邓布利多单独上课的小哈就迫不及待跟他们分享了冥想盆里那段回忆。  
“你说冈特一家都长得特别丑？”  
“是，好像他们为了保持所谓血统纯净……不过老汤姆跟里德尔几乎一模一样——嗯，也跟你长得特别像。”  
“都是近亲结婚，怎么能差这么多。”克莉丝多摸了摸自己的脸，一耸肩，“你看同样是纯血二十八族，人家布莱克怎么就出了那么多绝色美人。”  
哪有“那么多”，无论是贝拉特里克斯还是纳西莎都顶多算是中上，真正能跟绝色沾边的结果只有那么一个——啧，拐来拐去说到底还不是变着法夸你男人，小哈在心里偷摸吐槽。  
———————————————————  
老邓：霍拉斯，你给五年级格兰芬多上课的时候……克莉丝多·史密斯这个名字可以注意一下。  
斯拉格霍恩（兴奋）：怎么，她是什么大官的亲戚吗？  
老邓（眨眼）：秘密，给你个惊喜。  
斯拉格霍恩：（兴高采烈去上课）  
（下课后）  
“你妈的邓布利多驴我——！惊喜个屁吓死老子了——！！”  
  
（三年级）  
小哈：我教父真帅balabalabala………  
小莉：……不听不听王八念经  
（六年级）  
小莉：我男人真帅balabalabala……  
小哈：……你脸疼不疼？


	7. 51-55

51.  
“话说回来，你给他写信了吗？”  
“没有，你呢。”  
“这才开学一周，又没出什么大事，我写信干吗。”  
“那我也……”克莉丝多刚说到一半，赫敏就在这时候横插进她和哈利的对话：“你可真是……没什么大事就不写了？他俩是教父子，你又不一样，秋·张和塞德里克的信光一个星期就好几封了，学学人家。”  
克莉丝多茫然地眨吧两下眼睛：“可是、可是我真不知道写什么——”  
“早看出来了。”赫敏哭笑不得敲了一下她的脑袋，“以前假期不就是，要是我们不先给你写信，你就能整整两个月毫无音讯，也不知道你是怎么想的……”  
“呃，对不起。”  
“我不是在责备你。”赫敏叹息一声，颇有点恨铁不成钢的意味教育道：“只是恋爱跟友情是不一样的，好比哪怕你几个月不跟我联系，但起码只要我知道你平安无事就没什么，可是换做恋人之间——哪有这种事啊？！”  
克莉丝多盯着自己的脚尖反思，罗恩突然冒出头：“为什么恋人就非得总写信？有事说事呗，没事老劳动人家猫头鹰干啥。”  
“……所以我说你只有一茶匙的感情。”赫敏无力地白他一眼，罗恩依旧一脸不解，克莉丝多深沉说道：“意思就是，天下直男共一石，罗纳德独占八斗。”  
罗恩：“……哎不是，这一会儿一茶匙一会儿又那么多了，我怎么都听不出来你们到底在夸我还是损我？”  
“行了，你别转移话题。”赫敏忽然转回来看着她，“正好今天周日，待会儿你就跟我回公共休息室把信写了，中午之前给小天狼星寄出去。”  
就这样，克莉丝多苦着脸被她拉回格兰芬多塔楼，在赫敏边看书边监督下完成除了课堂作业外的又一项“家庭作业”。  
但是这就像十几年命题作文写惯了突然让你自由发挥一样，克莉丝多瞪着羊皮纸接近半小时也只憋出一行“亲爱的小天狼星”就再没了下文，那边赫敏翻了几页得空探头过来一看：“……写个信而已，有这么费劲吗？”  
看着她无辜求助的眼神，赫敏只能无奈地放下书，掰着手指手把手教：“不一定非要什么主题，你就随便写写这一周发生了什么，有什么新发现之类的……嗯，就差不多了。”  
她一边说着，克莉丝多的羽毛笔就跟着沙沙作响，她写字速度并不慢，那边刚说完她也就放下了笔，赫敏低头一看，羊皮纸上多了几行字：  
  
亲爱的小天狼星：  
开学一周，一切都挺好，就是课贼多，疲惫。  
你呢，最近怎么样，那天那样的毛病之后又犯过吗？  
ps.你家的小哈终于学会拱白菜了，老子感到很欣慰。  
pps.唐克斯的新守护神，是一只狼。  
  
赫敏：“......”  
“唐克斯的守护神是狼？”连她都情不自禁被内容带跑偏，然后赶紧晃晃脑袋：“不对，重点不是这个——你、你就管这玩意叫情书？！”  
“啥，原来这就是情书？”克莉丝多十分新鲜地拿起羊皮纸抖了抖，甚至拿到阳光底下对着光线仔细端详。“哦对了，我记得在电影里看过女演员都这样……”  
说着，她站起来沿着楼梯跑回宿舍，掏随后举着一只唇膏边往回走边在嘴上涂，在赫敏惊悚的眼神中“吧唧”就往信的空白处来了个红印子，接着还颇为满意点点头：“你看，这是不是一下感觉就不一样了？”  
赫敏：“.........”就你这样还好意思嫌罗恩直男！你俩明明一样尬好不好！  
她看上去似乎十分后悔带她来写信这件事：“……算了，反正你开心就好。”  
赫敏都不敢想象小天狼星收到这么一张东西会是什么反应，克莉丝多这辈子第一次寄情书倒是新奇又美滋滋，直到此时，她好像才多少理解了一点看见秋·张在礼堂收到猫头鹰的信时脸上那羞涩甜蜜的微笑是怎么回事。  
而到了星期一早上，她用几乎是发着抖的手解下萝拉脚上的信封，赫敏和金妮立刻一左一右把脑袋伸过来。  
  
亲爱的克莉丝多：  
课那种东西，累了偶尔翘几节休息一下也没关系，这一点我想弗雷德和乔治的产品能帮到你。  
我一切都好，那天晚上的事没有再发生过，不用担心。  
ps.我也很欣慰，并且我猜那颗白菜大概是金妮。至于尼法朵拉和莱姆斯……哎，看来月亮脸注定要快我一步了。  
pps.来信请附上你们下次去霍格莫德的日期，以及这是你们年轻人新流行的书信套路吗？  
（一个黑乎乎的墨水狗爪印）  
  
“为什么说我是白菜？”  
“他居然劝你翘课？！”  
左右两边同时发出的惊呼差点刺破克莉丝多的耳膜，赫敏看着信末尾那个黑色的爪印嘴角抽搐：“居然还把格式给对上了……从某种程度上讲，你俩还真是天生一对。”  
“白菜是什么意思？”金妮依旧不依不饶，克莉丝多把信纸叠起来收好，“没什么，就是我把你和小哈的事告诉他——看得出，他教父已经同意这门亲事了。”  
“……哦。”金妮一瞬间就乖巧了数倍，耳朵尖几乎跟她的头发一样红。  
魁地奇队员选拔赛定在开学第二个星期六，新官上任的小哈被这件事搞得焦头烂额，费了整整一天的功夫才从一堆歪瓜裂枣和故意捣乱的学生里挑出一支新的队伍，韦斯莱家兄妹双双顺利入队，尽管当唯一能称上罗恩劲敌的考迈克·麦克拉根上场时，克莉丝多敏锐地察觉到似乎有一道咒语从她身边无声无息飞过去打中了他——紧接着麦克拉根那家伙就跟脑袋被门挤了似的扑向相反的方向。  
她所有所思扭头看着身边的人，赫敏一脸严肃正襟危坐，克莉丝多暗笑一声，什么都没说。  
这一个月来她每次给小天狼星寄信都不厌其烦询问其睡眠质量，也幸亏小天狼星居然不嫌她磨叽。等到十月初，礼堂的告示板贴出了本学期第一次访问霍格莫德的时间，克莉丝多转手就写在信里寄了出去。  
临去霍格莫德村的那天早上，她打着哈欠在格兰芬多长桌旁找到了那三个人，满脸阴沉的赫敏直到看见她才露出一点微笑，罗恩迫不及待地招手喊她：“克莉丝多快过来！我跟你讲——”  
他和哈利俩人兴高采烈你一言我一语地讲述早上发生的事，大概就是小哈在那本混血王子的书上发现了一些奇奇怪怪的咒语，“——然后又一道闪光，我就嗖一下掉回床上了！”  
赫敏很不开心地往嘴里扒拉着早餐，克莉丝多却觉得他俩口中那个“把人拎着脚脖子倒吊起来”的魔咒怎么这么耳熟，“……倒挂金钟？”  
“你怎么知道？！”哈利惊呆了，克莉丝多平静地喝了一口牛奶：“何止知道，我会用——就当着你的面，在校长室对乌姆里奇那次，你忘了？”  
小哈这才后知后觉地回忆起几个月前乌姆里奇那条粉红蕾丝的裤衩，顿时情不自禁一个寒颤，但他并不服气，“粘舌咒你也会？还有让人脚趾头疯长的恶咒，上次我在克拉布身上试过——”  
下一秒，他突然就说不出话了，克莉丝多歪了歪脑袋看着他，然后才解咒让哈利的舌头从上颚落下来，“——你、可是你又没有课本，你都是从哪学的啊！”  
“你教父教的啊，去年在格里莫广场。”她咬了一口糖馅饼，赫敏这时候终于昂着下巴笑了：“我就说那什么混血王子哪有那么厉害，合着只是那个年代人人都会的咒语，也不知道是哪些傻瓜跟捡到宝贝似的……哎，不对。”  
她突然眉头一皱：“克莉丝多，你去年在校外用了魔法？”  
“呃，一直忘了告诉你们。”克莉丝多讪讪地把剩下的糖饼咽下肚，“也是小天狼星告诉我……某些纯血家族的古老保护咒，甚至可以混淆掉魔法部对未成年人施咒的检测。”  
“——他从来都没告诉过我！？”几人之间静默了大约一秒，然后哈利猛地拍案而起，动作粗暴打翻了一盘吐司：“还有那些咒语——他怎么都不教给我呢？！偏心也得有个限度吧！”  
“你自己算算，过去一年，他哪有机会教你？”这一声吼让长桌一半的人都扭过头，罗恩和赫敏急忙拉着他的胳膊让他坐下，克莉丝多倒面不改色，只悠悠这么说了一句，却让小哈的怒火瞬间熄灭。  
可能是暑假里太多次见到活跃在各处的小天狼星，他都差点忘了他是个不久前才洗脱罪名获得自由的前通缉犯，五年级一整年被困在格里莫广场12号不见天日，自己那时候也被乌姆里奇的专制弄得整天心烦意乱，甚至还跟他吵起来过……  
而在那段令小天狼星无比煎熬苦闷的日子里，他们都在远离伦敦的霍格沃茨，只有克莉丝多一个人默默陪伴着他，他对她好是理所当然的，而他们几个当时居然还完全不顾小天狼星的心情，设计着硬把克莉丝多从格里莫广场给弄到了霍格沃茨——现在想想他哪有资格怪他偏心，人家没计较他们棒打鸳鸯这事就不错了……  
哈利悻悻地坐了下来，正当他为自己一时脑热说错话尴尬之际，却闻到了一阵怡人的花香，金妮拉开他旁边的凳子刚刚坐下，小哈正努力收回自己糟糕的面部表情，她却在他们几个之间看了一圈，说道：“噢，其实我就是想说，我没找到人一起去霍格莫德……所以你们介意搭个伴吗？”  
她表面在询问所有人，眼睛却始终往旁边瞟，罗恩直觉地意识到什么正瞪着他俩，克莉丝多立即开口：“来吧。”  
“喂——”罗恩刚嚷嚷了一半又被无情打断，赫敏在桌底下毫不留情踩了他一脚，同时对金妮绽开热情的笑脸：“可以啊，我们当然不介意！”  
罗恩还在瞪圆眼睛盯着他的妹妹，但赫敏和克莉丝多从两边全方位挡住了他不善的目光，小哈那表情似乎在努力控制着不能笑出来，一行人各怀心思在寒风中走向霍格莫德。  
—————————————————  
天下直男共一石，罗纳德独占八斗，哈利占一斗，天下共分一斗（。）

52.  
当离得老远看见被木板封死的佐科笑话店时，克莉丝多听见了哈利和罗恩发自内心的失望叹息，这时候几个人没被衣服遮挡的地方已经被寒风刺得阵阵发疼，于是他们干脆就近躲进隔壁蜂蜜公爵店，嗅着满屋温暖甜腻的糖味才各自松了口气。  
但好景不长，小哈就在刚还没把冻僵的手缓过来时被斯拉格霍恩逮了个正着，对方挺着大肚子几乎占据了店铺小半的面积，他抱着一大纸袋目测比哈利腰还粗的菠萝蜜饯，另一只手热情地招呼他们——严格来说，是热情地招呼五个人中的三个人。  
“哈利！又见面了——哦，还有两位可爱的小姐，你们好吗？”  
“嘁。”罗恩翻着白眼扭头走进了店铺更靠里的位置，看到另一个同样被斯拉格霍恩当作背景板的人也站在那里，正抬头看着货架不知在想什么，他主动凑过去搭话：“你看什么呢？”  
“只有糖。”克莉丝多目光呆滞盯着一个装满滋滋蜂蜜糖的罐子，接着失落地叹了口气，“……为什么不卖奶茶呢。”  
“那是什么？麻瓜的饮料？”罗恩好奇地问，克莉丝多继续幽幽叹气：“肥宅快乐水，我的生命之光，我的欲念之火，我的罪恶，我的灵魂——奶茶。”  
“……卧槽那到底是得有多好喝，下次我也要去麻瓜那买来试试。”  
“没有的。”  
她怅然若失闭上眼，“巫师和麻瓜都没有，我猜，那大概是一种历经转世轮回都无法磨灭的执念吧。”  
罗恩：“………？？？？？”  
等那三人终于摆脱了斯拉格霍恩的纠缠，就看见罗恩正架着一脸呆滞克莉丝多的胳膊把她往外拖：“行行好，咱们还是去三把扫帚吧，这里有个人想喝饮料已经快魔怔了。”  
在这种天气里，一想到热乎乎的黄油啤酒确实能让人直咽唾沫，于是他们撑着一口气再次迎上了凛冽如刀子般的冷风，寸步难行地挪动到了三把扫帚酒吧门口，赫敏伸出一只已经冻僵的手奋力拉开门，一行人顿时像趋热的小动物一样纷纷往里挤，哈利跺跺脚努力驱散着残留的寒气，一抬头却不料一张他完全没想到的熟悉面孔远远映入视线，顿时惊喜万分：“小天狼星！”  
他这么一喊，不止同行的四个人，基本上大半个酒馆的人都把视线移了过来。离吧台最近的一桌旁，一个正与酒吧老板娘交流的高大英俊男人身处目光焦点而依旧从容自若，对方听见哈利的喊声，扭头一看到他们几个便笑逐颜开，同时闲适地舒展身体侧过身，一派潇洒向门口隔空举起酒杯。  
靠窗的一桌旁，拉文德正疯狂摇晃一脸荡漾帕瓦蒂的肩膀想让她清醒过来，接着三把扫帚的老板娘罗斯默塔夫人忽然弯腰跟他说了几句，小天狼星也回答了她——那俩人看上去倒十分熟识似的。  
这时候有人来买东西，原本站在桌旁魅力十足的老板娘慵懒地伸展了一下胳膊，随即迈着轻快动人的步伐回到吧台给那个人取酒，克莉丝多死死盯着她风情万种的背影，嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
“猜到你们肯定得来这，我就提前占了位置，你们几个喝点什么——唔，不过好像你们也没得选了。”小天狼星语气轻快地冲他们招手致意，接着自己转向吧台：“嘿，罗斯默塔，麻烦给我拿五杯黄油啤酒——”  
结果他话还没说完，冷不丁一道声音冷冷插进来：“火焰威士忌。”  
“嗯？”小天狼星都愣了一下，然后颇好笑地轻轻摇头：“别闹了小家伙，你还不到那个年龄呢。”  
“哟，小丫头勇气可嘉值得赞赏，不过我可不能把火焰威士忌卖给你。”一阵蜂蜜酒的香气袭来，罗斯默塔女士正把黄油啤酒放到他们桌上，接着把其中一杯推到克莉丝多面前，面带调侃地笑着说：“至少现在——你还是得喝这个。”  
这位风韵犹存的老板娘向来在霍格沃茨历代学生——尤其是男生中人气旺盛，要是谁有幸能在霍格莫德日被罗斯默塔主动搭话这事回去都能吹好几天，然而对着老板娘笑意盈盈的脸，克莉丝多直挺挺坐在那却不接对方递过来的酒杯，她不留痕迹用目光顺着那前凸后翘的曲线扫了一下，几不可察地眯了眯眼。  
再然后，她突然一伸手迅捷地抓起小天狼星面前的玻璃杯，略略摇晃了一下杯中残酒后转了半圈，把对方之前喝过的杯口位置抵在下唇毫不犹豫一仰脖，将剩余的琥珀色液体一饮而尽，随即直直对上老板娘的眼睛。  
“……牛批！”罗恩被她豪迈的架势震住情不自禁鼓起了掌，结果巴掌没拍两下就被赫敏踢了一脚，只得讪讪把手放下。  
“呦呵，好气势。”罗斯默塔被这小孩硬撑的模样给逗乐了，笑眯眯举起一根手指，“不过，你还看得清这是几吗？”  
克莉丝多面无表情一言不发，向来苍白的脸上却透出一抹淡红。一时逞能倒是爽，威士忌刚入口就一阵火辣辣从舌根烧到胃里，她倒是还能看清老板娘举了几根手指，但是完全不敢开口——她都清楚自己现在只要张嘴，就肯定是一个响亮的酒嗝。  
克莉丝多腾地站了起来，面对小天狼星惊讶的眼神以及哈利等人的担忧问候只能统统无视，有苦难言立刻转身奔向洗手间，不料刚到拐角那头突然闪出个人，她被吓了一跳再也没憋住，直接当着对方的面：  
“嗝！”  
德拉科·马尔福：“......”  
他一脸“卧槽你有病吧”惊愕地瞪着她，奇怪的是居然没习惯性开口就怼，小金毛的脸色看上去比她还要惨白得像个贫血患者，更是做贼心虚般不敢和她的眼神对上，只是一口火焰威士忌下去正上头的克莉丝多此时根本无法分心注意到他的异常，德拉科戒备万分地盯着她的下巴，而她皱眉捂着胸口酝酿片刻，突然来了个更大声的：  
“——嗝！”  
“我靠，神经病吧你！”这次小金毛直接炸了，他粗暴地一肩膀撞开她急匆匆逃走，结果克莉丝多被这么一撞反倒意外地通畅了气，干脆直接掉头回了小哈他们那边，这时候老板娘已经回到吧台里招呼客人了，小天狼星看见她回来往旁边挪了挪腾出地方，克莉丝多老早就憋了一股酸气无处可撒，当即借着酒劲干脆一扭头不理他，转而硬挤到赫敏和金妮中间一屁股坐下，俩胳膊顺手一边搂了一个，接着趁她俩还没反应过来，一左一右迅速各在脸蛋上“吧唧”亲了一口。  
突然被揩油的俩妹子：“……”  
哈利和罗恩：“……”  
小天狼星：“..................”  
秘技·当面·多重·NTR。  
都不用谁来指挥，小哈和罗恩霍地同时站起，俩人架着克莉丝多的胳膊硬是给她抬起来丢到小天狼星那边，小天狼星把人接过来立刻掰着她的下巴仔细看了看，发现克莉丝多的神情虽然一如往常平静，目光却涣散着微微失了焦，被头发遮住的耳廓更是热得不寻常，撩开一看别说耳朵，连脖子根都有点红了，俨然一副醉傻了的模样。  
“克莉丝多？”手指在她脸上细嫩的皮肉上轻轻一捏，却没想对方不耐烦“啪”一下就打掉了他的手，横眉冷对瞪着他：“干什么动手动脚的，老子要告你性骚扰了！”  
小天狼星：“......”  
他摸自己女朋友的脸难道不是天经地义的，咋就成性骚扰了呢！  
“小家伙，你看清楚了，我是谁？”他又一次扳过她的下巴强迫她看着自己，克莉丝多干脆利落地回答：“加藤鹰！”  
这个称呼真是许久没听过了，但小天狼星却并未显示任何怀念的表情，反而露出一个古怪的神色，尴尬得似乎想立刻捂住她的嘴，却又在意识到周围大家都是巫师时悄悄松了口气。  
结果他这一系列情绪的风起云涌被赫敏看在眼里，年级第一的聪明小女巫当即发问：“那个名字到底是什么意思？”  
克莉丝多闻言一下来精神了：“加藤老湿啊！你不知道！著名的金手——呜呜！”  
她的嘴突然被小天狼星死死盖住，后者严肃地说道：“你就当成一个极其邪恶危险的黑巫师吧，别把那个名字随便跟别人说。”  
赫敏满脸疑惑，小哈被唬得一愣一愣的：“不能说名字？那不是很伏地魔很像吗，我怎么从来没听说过有这个食死徒？”  
“食死徒？”小天狼星还没说话，这时候克莉丝多已经从他手底下挣脱出来，突然咣一拍桌子，一嗓子吼得老大声：  
“哪呢！什么他娘的食死徒，老子打的就是食死徒！”  
……  
不知是谁的杯子落地发出清脆的碎裂声，前一秒还吵吵嚷嚷的三把扫帚瞬间静得连根针落地都听得见，吧台里罗斯默塔夫人倒酒的动作凝固在那，只顾着往看热闹，连蜂蜜酒都溢出来了都没在意。  
这时阵阵稀稀拉拉的拍手声响了起来，隔几座一桌以厄尼·麦克米兰为首的赫奇帕奇高年级看热闹不嫌事大地鼓起了掌，再然后他们听见纳威的声音不知从哪传过来喊了声好，在越来越多吃瓜群众以及个别充满不善眼神的包围中，克莉丝多倒镇定自若，她站起来举起小天狼星的空酒杯：  
“等将来真打起来那天——都给我记住了见着贝拉特里克斯那娘们儿，谁也不许动手给我留着——老子要活劈了她！他妈的，老子的人也敢动？！”  
连几桌斯莱特林的学生望着这边的眼神都从刚开始的讥讽变成了震惊，厄尼等人更是肃然起敬，罗恩张大嘴巴竖起大拇指，赫敏被她口出狂言惊得既忧虑又后怕，再一看听得喜气洋洋笑得跟朵花似的某人，更加气不打一处来：“小天狼星你别笑了——你管管她啊！要是被不该听的人听到，这不是引火烧身吗！”  
“有什么关系嘛。”小哈也听得极度舒适直咧嘴笑：“反正食死徒想杀我们几个也不是一天两天了，话说火焰威士忌效果这么厉害的吗，我也想——”  
“想什么想！”结果就是他的脑袋顿时挨了金妮一巴掌，赫敏也用年级主任般严厉的眼神恶狠狠瞪着他，顺带又踩了一脚罗恩：“还有你！起来了，赶紧回学校！”  
可怜堂堂救世主和他的哥们儿就这么被两个女生跟撵小鸡仔似的乖乖站好，小天狼星看着他俩受苦受难笑的那叫一个开心：“你们先走吧，等小家伙酒醒了我再送她回去。”  
——————————————————  
#小孩们还没进三把扫帚前，小天狼星和老板娘的对话：  
罗斯默塔：哟，多年不见，上次见那会儿你还没从霍格沃茨毕业呢——恭喜啊，布莱克。  
小天狼星：恭喜？  
罗斯默塔：洗脱罪名那事呗，从通缉犯变成战斗英雄，还是救世之星的教父，多风光……你这是在等哈利·波特？  
小天狼星：嗯，等哈利，还有我女朋友。  
罗斯默塔：（愣了一下，突然大笑）哎，不是——当年是谁在我酒吧里信誓旦旦打包票要跟哥们儿鬼混一辈子、嫌弃女生都无趣、打死都不找对象的？怎么，岁数大了终于改主意了？  
小天狼星：（被说得不自在不耐烦摆手）行行行我上年纪了，当年无知不懂事还不行吗——话说你能不能别总站在这！  
罗斯默塔：嘿哟，难道是怕被误会了？（看向门口）瞧，救世主他们来了……哪一个是你的小女朋友？话说你也是够能耐的，连人家还没毕业的小女孩都下手，啧啧啧……  
小天狼星：……不用你管！所以你别站在这了行不行！！  
罗斯默塔：（一脸诡异的坏笑）  
（这时有人来买酒，老板娘走开了）

53.  
“谢了，罗斯默塔。”  
老板娘打开一扇客房门时小天狼星对她点了点头，罗斯默塔女士瞅着他臂弯里醉醺醺发呆的女孩挑起眉毛：“小事儿，不用谢。”  
“噢，借屋子醒酒没问题，不过——”她别有深意眨眨眼，“拜托尽量还是别弄得太乱，毕竟收拾起来挺令人苦恼的。”  
这下小天狼星干脆不接茬，径自抱着克莉丝多走进房门，老板娘在他身后笑眯眯地挥手：“哎呀，不就开个玩笑……好吧，祝午后愉快。”  
说完她就转身回了楼下，临走还特意带上了门，小天狼星把女孩发软的身体在床上放下，但克莉丝多怎么也不肯乖乖平躺，每次都趁他手松开就跟弹簧似的腾地坐直，后来小天狼星无奈干脆放手看她究竟要干什么，就看见克莉丝多挣扎着从他给盖上的被子里钻出来，接着手脚并用扒拉着胳膊往他身上爬，一声不吭用脑袋使劲往小天狼星的怀里拱，手紧紧搂着他的腰，一系列动作完成了才安静下来，侧脸靠着他的胸膛发出了满足的喟叹。  
“小家伙你……”他一愣，却在看到身前女孩一个劲把脸贴着衣襟磨蹭时情不自禁地嘴角上扬，深灰色的眼底透出淡淡温柔的波光。  
虽然醉后反差极大撒娇耍赖的样子特别惹人怜爱，但这个酒量也真的是……令人堪忧。  
“以后要是有人让你喝酒，不要理他，一口都不许喝，听到了吗？”他的手指在她脑瓜顶戳了两下，克莉丝多的脑袋埋在他身前听话地点了点，乖巧的模样又一次极大地取悦了小天狼星，他把她的身子用手往上托了托然后轻柔地环抱着，接着忽然想起什么，于是试探着低头问道：“火焰威士忌好喝吗？”  
“……好喝个鬼！”闻言，克莉丝多的脸猛地从他怀里抬了起来，揪着小天狼星的衣服满眼哀怨控诉：“苦，还辣！咽下去胃里还那么难受！”  
小天狼星哭笑不得给皱着小脸的小家伙顺了顺毛：“那你还抢过去喝？”  
“不然怎么办！谁让那个老板娘……话里话外都在嘲笑我是小屁孩！没胸没屁股——反正男人肯定都更喜欢她那样的嘛！”  
小天狼星惊愕地睁大了眼睛，一来是诧异于她的冷静之下居然藏了这么多弯弯绕绕小心思，二来也是意外发现酒精对她来说居然有堪比吐真剂的功效，结果正当他愣神的一小会儿功夫，克莉丝多忽然抓住他的手一下按在自己胸前，委屈巴巴地嚷嚷：“你实话说——真有、有那么小吗？”  
小天狼星：——！！  
他完全被她大胆的举动震住了，克莉丝多见他迟迟不说话只当是默认，加上醉时情绪极易失控，顿时心头涌上无限不甘，干脆重新一扑整个人挂到小天狼星身上，攀着他的肩膀就要主动往他唇上亲。  
她的呼吸急促灼热，落在唇畔更是比平时令人心跳加速，小天狼星原本闭上眼睛准备享受小家伙送上门的亲近，谁料眼皮刚合上就察觉到一只小手悄悄从他肩头滑下落在腰侧，随后无声无息向下探去……  
“克莉丝多！”  
一阵炫目的咒语光亮闪过，克莉丝多依旧坐在他腿上无辜看着他，两只手却被凭空变出的带子给捆在了一起，小天狼星粗喘着放下拿魔杖的手，然后又是无奈又是隐忍着瞪了她一眼，接着再次闭眼定了定神，然后毫不犹豫把她从腿上抱下去放回床上再一挥魔杖，被子就自动飞过来把她跟粽子似的裹好了。  
“别再闹了！”他屈起手指在她脑门上结结实实弹了一下，有点恼火地说道：“要不是看在你醉着的份上……换做是平时……”  
克莉丝多还在像条毛毛虫一样拼命蠕动挣扎，不清醒的状态下没轻没重几次都差点一头栽到地上去，小天狼星只能也跟着躺下用胳膊和一条腿给她牢牢固定住，这下小家伙再也动弹不得只能默默接受现状，身体静止下来再加上酒精的作用，很快就迷迷糊糊睡了过去。  
当落日余晖斜斜地透过眼皮时，克莉丝多的睫毛颤动几下，这才慢慢睁开了眼，她只觉得身体像是灌了铅一样无比沉重，刚开始还只当是那口威士忌的后遗症，随后才反应过来自己不仅被捆得跟茧似的，身上还压着半个人……这他妈可能不觉得沉吗。  
她试图从被窝里挣脱出来的动作惊醒了小天狼星，男人的呼吸频率变了一下，随即撑着身体坐起来给她解开束缚，克莉丝多一边活动着发麻的手腕一边打量周围，露出了困惑茫然的神情。  
“这里是三把扫帚楼上，哈利他们先回去了。”都不用她问，小天狼星就先一步解答了她的疑惑，然后眼里带笑看了她一眼：“还记得火焰威士忌之后的事吗？”  
“呃……”克莉丝多揉着太阳穴努力回想了一下，发现自己的记忆最多就保留到对着小金毛乱打嗝那里，后来是怎么从楼下跑到这里更是一无所知，“不记得了。”  
小天狼星看上去倒早有预料并不意外，只是那副似笑非笑的表情让克莉丝多异常心里没底：“刚才我手被绑着……我是不是耍酒疯、干了什么奇怪的事？”  
“唔。”小天狼星扬了扬眉毛，依然是眼里充满戏谑看着她，“那确实没少干。”  
克莉丝多立即移开眼神，也就只有熟悉她到一定程度的人，才能从那似乎波澜不惊的神情中找到一丝被掩饰的慌张——而小天狼星恰巧就具备这种能力，他玩心大起一伸手勾着她的下巴让她把脸转回来，逼迫那双黑曜石般的眼眸看着自己，悠悠开口：“其实也没什么，就是有人醉醺醺的一直缠着我还动手动脚，不让抱就哭唧唧耍赖……而已。”  
他本还想把她硬拉着自己的手去摸胸以及乱吃飞醋这事拿出来戏弄戏弄她，结果转念又怕真惹恼了小家伙不好收场，于是即将出口的话又咽了回去。  
谁料克莉丝多听了一半面上局促就顷刻褪去，然后轻飘飘看了他一眼，满脸的不信：“呵，反正我也不记得了，还不是你一张嘴说什么就是什么，随便吧你开心就好。”  
小天狼星：“......”  
喂，什么意思啊，他又没胡说！几个小时之前还跟牛皮糖似的黏在他身上，酒醒了就翻脸不认人？  
亏他还给她留了点面子没把黑历史全翻出来，既然如此他也不用客气了：“那请问某些人是不是也忘了一口闷下去半杯火焰威士忌，就为了向她脑补的假想敌证明自己不是小孩子这事？”  
这下克莉丝多终于一秒破功，条件反射就要拿掉他的手往后躲，却被小天狼星抢先一步攥住手腕，挑起眉毛说道：“如果你觉得也是我随便编的……你开心就好。”  
他是凭借着戳对方痛处和利索的嘴皮子一下子占到上风，可看着小家伙垂头蔫巴巴模样，小天狼星又发现自己很快就心软了。  
“唉。”他把霜打茄子似的克莉丝多搂在怀里一下下安抚她的脊背，“很多年以前，我还在霍格沃茨上学的时候这间酒馆就开了，你也知道那时候我……不太听话，寻常学生都按学校安排的那天来霍格莫德，但我们几个当时可不在乎那么多，况且还有隐形衣和活点地图……”  
“几乎每个周末我都在霍格莫德乱转悠，来三把扫帚的次数更是数不清，还跟詹姆他们一起蹭了不少罗斯默塔的免费黄油啤酒——就是这么成为熟人的，也仅此而已，明白了吗？”  
克莉丝多局促不安地在他臂弯里动了动：“其实你不用解释这么详细，我没有误会，只是人家老板娘确实长得漂亮身材好，就是……呃，女人的本能，实在忍不住……对不起。”  
她加快语速说完了这段话，尤其是知道对方对女生心思难以理解的情况下，她特别怕小天狼星也把她当成那种爱矫情乱想的人，于是急匆匆立马道歉，却看不到头顶男人听到她开口便高高翘起的嘴角。  
小天狼星看着她小心翼翼的样子只觉得好气又好笑，他是三十六岁又不是十六岁，就算学生时代在这方面完全不上心，可这都过了二十年，要是还毫无长进地理解不了一个小丫头的心思，他这岁数也就真的都长到狗肚子里去了。  
确实，换做十六岁的他很可能会觉得麻烦透顶，时至今日才后知后觉体会到“心上人为自己吃醋”的感觉竟然是这么愉悦，想他当年还经常嘲笑詹姆一谈恋爱傻三年——要是尖头叉子泉下有知，可能这会儿肚皮都要笑破了吧。  
“为什么要道歉？你又没做错什么。”他摇摇头伸手拉她起来，“走吧，你该回学校了。”  
这会儿三把扫帚的一楼已经空了，只有罗斯默塔夫人在擦酒杯，瞧见两人下楼挑了挑眉：“嘿，我都要以为你们明天才会出现了。”  
克莉丝多在清楚小天狼星和老板娘的关系并非她想象的那样之后，再看见罗斯默塔夫人不免觉得有点不好意思，加上自己先前不由分说表现敌意的举动，于是她恭恭敬敬欠了欠身：“真不好意思，给您添麻烦了。”  
连罗斯默塔都被她突变的画风惊了一下，在看见这小孩狂妄扬言要单挑贝拉特里克斯后她只当对方是个火爆泼辣的女生，怎么也没想到清醒状态居然这么礼貌乖巧：“噢，那没什么。”  
不过哪怕是排除跟小天狼星的关系，她倒是也越看这小家伙越顺眼了，老板娘笑吟吟地挥了挥手：“欢迎常来啊小姑娘，下次有机会，免费请你尝我精酿的蜂蜜酒～”  
“喂，罗斯默塔。”小天狼星立刻投去不赞同的目光，克莉丝多表面“嗯嗯好好谢谢”地点头，实则经过这么一段丢人经历后早已不打算再碰酒了。  
与罗斯默塔告别后，两人沿着恢复平时安静的霍格莫德街道走向村外，现在早就过了学生返校的时间，要是让她从正门回去肯定免不了扣分禁闭一条龙，而没有顾客的蜂蜜公爵在没有隐形衣的情况下潜入也不容易，因此无比熟练钻空子的前代格兰芬多扛把子稍一琢磨立即得出结论，牵着克莉丝多的手往尖叫棚屋走去。  
————————————————  
（尖头叉子人间探亲一游）  
小哈：（惊呆）——老、老老老老老老爸！？？  
詹姆：……呸！老什么老！老子死的时候才二十出头青春貌美一枝花！看我英俊潇洒的脸，看我茂密的头发！  
小哈：（愣）……爸爸。  
詹姆：哎，乖儿砸………瞧，你都跟我一样高了，可惜我和莉莉也没那个机会陪你长大……………………哎不是儿子你你你可千万别哭！  
小哈：（使劲眨眼睛硬憋回去）…………你想多了。（突然想起）爸你跟我过来，我带你见个人！  
（一段时间后）  
詹姆：（面瘫脸）嗨，大脚板。  
小天狼星：……（瞪大眼睛神色复杂，嘴张了几次都没能出声）  
詹姆：（叹）……哎，说话啊单身狗，我都不知道我能在你们这边停留多久，憋浪费时间行不行？  
小天狼星：………  
詹姆：那行，你不说我来说。（上下扫视一圈）啧，瞅瞅你，这才多少年，怎么就老成这个鬼样了？  
小天狼星：（终于从愣神中恢复，展颜笑骂）：——靠你大爷尖头叉子！  
詹姆：（惋惜）完了完了，我还活着那会儿你到最后也没个归宿，这下美人迟暮连最后的优点都没了，哥们儿你真要当一辈子单身狗了。  
小哈：（悄悄插嘴）……他不是单身狗啊。  
詹姆：？？？？？  
詹姆：卧槽？！乖儿砸快告诉我，到底是哪尊菩萨收了这个神通？？  
小哈：她叫克莉丝多，是我在学校的好朋友，比我小一年级。  
詹姆：………………  
小莉：（听见有人说自己名字，扭头过来看一眼）  
小哈：瞧，在那。  
詹姆：…………（卧槽这不是那时候墓地里跟哈利一起的那个女生吗）  
詹姆：………亏我还一直她以为是哈利的女朋友，够狠够禽兽，不愧是你，大脚板。（忽然皱眉）不对啊，那月亮脸就这么看着你祸害未成年人，也不知道教育教育你？  
小天狼星：（面无表情）一个勾搭我外甥女的人，他有什么脸来教育我？  
詹姆：…………  
詹姆：对不起，可能我才是老了的那一个。打扰了。

54.  
等克莉丝多从打人柳的密道入口赶回城堡时正好赶上开饭，她在礼堂格兰芬多的长桌旁找到三大天王，然后坐了过去。  
依照小哈和罗恩的脾气，看见她比他们晚回来好几个小时必然少不了一顿调侃，奇怪的是三人组无一例外皱眉各自沉思，连她凑过来坐到他们旁边都没注意到，克莉丝多戳了一下赫敏的手臂，她才惊醒般整个人弹了一下：“啊？……噢，你回来了。”  
“你们怎么了？”克莉丝多指指闷头戳着盘里食物的另外两人，赫敏勾勾手指让她靠近：“凯蒂·贝尔被一条施了黑魔法的项链袭击了。”  
她低声讲了他们回校路上的见闻，以及后来被麦格教授叫去办公室的谈话，“大概就这么回事，不过哈利坚持认为那条项链来自马尔福——但麦格教授明明说了他今天并没有去霍格莫德。”  
小哈闻言不太高兴抬头瞥了赫敏一眼，克莉丝多却疑惑地摸了摸鼻子：“马尔福没去霍格莫德？可是……”  
可是她分明脑子里残留着小金毛在三把扫帚撞了她一下这件事，克莉丝多犹豫着把这件事也讲了出来，哈利顿时眼睛一亮满脸写着“看吧我说什么来着”，可赫敏却摇摇头：“你那时候都醉成什么样了，你能确定是真实的回忆而不是错觉吗？”  
被这么一说，她本就模糊的印象一下子更加不确定，克莉丝多苦思冥想了一阵子也没得出结论，只能把嘴闭上了。  
对德拉科的怀疑事件似乎就这么告一段落，听说凯蒂·贝尔已经进了圣芒戈，克莉丝多本以为起码到了下次霍格莫德日才会再一次见到小天狼星，却没想才隔了一晚上第二天早饭的功夫，哈利就收到一张海德薇带来的字条。  
“今晚八点，四楼驼背女巫下，详谈项链的事。”小哈愁容满面把字体递给他们，“他还不知道我得跟邓布利多上课的事，你们谁能帮我晚上过去一趟吗？”  
“当然可以。”伟大的赫敏爸爸当即手一挥：“我们三个替你去见小天狼星。”  
“干吗那么多人，让克莉丝多一个人去不就行了？”罗恩很不理解地这么来了一句，顿时被赫敏白了一眼，“她又没亲眼看到凯蒂是怎么被袭击的，你能不能不要那么懒？”  
罗恩被当头训了一通怏怏地蔫了，一整天课程结束后几个人依旧汇合在礼堂，小哈把隐形衣和活点地图给他们，匆匆扒了几口饭便立即去往校长室。  
“等我一下，我回趟宿舍。”克莉丝多也跟着站起来，罗恩边啃鸡腿边不解地瞪着她：“这都七点半了！”  
“很快就回来。”她不顾阻拦直接就往外跑去，十五分钟后气喘吁吁在城堡四楼找到了等在那的两人，赫敏眼尖一下就瞅见她露在外面的小腿和袍子里的及膝半裙，哭笑不得摇了摇头：“……克莉丝多，你真的变了好多啊。”  
“所以你大老远跑回去就为了换条裙子？大冷天你穿给谁看，不冻的慌吗？”罗恩指着她光裸的腿跟见了鬼似的，克莉丝多漠然耸肩：“反正，不穿给你看就是了。”  
八点一到，三人在靠近驼背女巫雕像的位置假装闲聊了一会儿，等到在活点地图上发现周围没了闲逛的学生后敲敲雕像的后背念了句“左右分离”，几个人飞快地呲溜滑了下去。  
克莉丝多以前没走过这条地道，下面黑咕隆咚加上不熟悉地形刚落地就绊了一跤，她以为自己会摔倒或者撞上刚下去的罗恩，结果黑暗里从旁蓦地伸出一只手拉住了她，那条有力的胳膊一提溜就让她重新站直，同时上方传来了小天狼星的声音：“你们怎么都来了？”  
还没人来得及回答，最后一个跳下来的赫敏一头结结实实撞上克莉丝多的后背，她被推得顺势又一次栽进对方胸前，势头之大仿佛鼻子都要压扁了。  
这时密道入口无声无息地合上，地道里又恢复了伸手不见五指的黑暗，忽然一束荧光在小天狼星的魔杖尖发出，扫了一圈立刻发现人数不对：“就你们三个？哈利呢？”  
之前一片漆黑里抱一下也就算了，现在大家身形都暴露出来，克莉丝多顿时觉得宛如公开处刑，她立即奋力从小天狼星的怀里挣开，罗恩发出一个意味不明的气音：“哈利得跟邓布利多单独上课，就只能我们几个过来了呗。”  
“噢，这样啊。”小天狼星点点头，然后抖了抖手里的魔杖，杖尖那团荧光就脱离了魔杖飞到密道顶部，固定在岩壁顶跟个大功率灯泡似的照亮了四周，“那么，讲讲那天你们看到的情况吧。”  
昨天克莉丝多并不在案发第一现场，她插不上话只能听着罗恩赫敏你一言我一语，小天狼星听完皱起了眉头：“也就是说，除了那个被操控的女学生，你们也没见到项链的主人，以及对方的目标？”  
“小哈认为项链是德拉科·马尔福的，目标是邓布利多。”她话刚说出口，赫敏就露出“又来了又来了”的无奈神情，小天狼星却显得很有兴趣：“纳西莎的儿子？哈利有告诉你他这么猜的缘由吗？”  
“他觉得马尔福被烙上了黑魔标记。”  
这下连罗恩都没忍住翻白眼，小天狼星惊讶地扬了扬眉，但并没有立刻否定这个说法：“那你自己呢，对这件事怎么看？”  
“我……”克莉丝多为难地看了一眼另外两人的表情，却还是一闭眼咬牙：“我赞同哈利的想法，他爸爸进了阿兹卡班，子承父业不是不可能的事，而且开学那天我正面撞到过马尔福，他看起来……也说不上是哪里，不过就是有种跟以前不一样的感觉——对了，他那时候特别生气地管我叫‘叛徒’。”  
“好吧……嗯，刚才你们是不是提到，那条项链来自翻倒巷的博金-博克？”小天狼星托着下巴思索了一会儿，“既然这样，我明天就去那家店探查一下，还有其它吗，比如你们在学校不方便研究的事？”  
“噢，有，马尔福假期的时候在那里寄存了一件东西要博金修理，他的原话是‘我拿着它走在街上像什么话’。”  
“你怎么就跟那个小鬼过不去了？”小天狼星好笑地揉了揉她的脑袋，克莉丝多淡定地整理了一下自己被弄得蓬乱的头发，她倒不是特别怀疑德拉科，只是既然是替小哈来，自然得多转告一些“哈利会希望小天狼星知道的事”了。  
“好了，既然正事说完了……昨天都没来得及问，你们在学校里最近怎么样？”他在墙边一块凸出还算平整的石块上随意一坐，“听说哈利当了学院球队的队长，你们去参加选拔了吗？”  
“我，守门员。”罗恩闷闷不乐回答道，“还有金妮，追球手……反正其他人都比我表现好多了，要换个人是队长打死我都入选不了。”  
“别那么说。”小天狼星拍拍他的肩：“据我所知的哈利可绝对不是会凭交情让朋友随便入队的人，你能入选说明你的实力足够，跟队长是谁没有关系。”  
“或许吧。”得了安慰的罗恩心不在焉撇了撇嘴，小天狼星点头说道：“嘿，打起精神，等你们比赛那天，我试试能不能抽空去观赛。”  
“好了，你们也差不多该回寝室了，替我跟哈利问好。”  
赫敏用魔杖敲开驼背女巫的雕像，罗恩扭头看着站在原地一动不动的某人：“过来啊克莉丝多，你怎么不走？”  
克莉丝多用一种复杂的眼神看着他，这时候幸亏赫敏恍然大悟，折回来把一团滑溜溜的隐形衣塞进她的口袋，然后就硬拽着还在不解地没完没了大呼小叫的罗直男爬出洞口，两扇石板又一次关上了。  
“小家伙？”小天狼星也坐在石头上没动，正眼里含笑看着她，克莉丝多从容不迫走过去也不跟他客气，直接二话不说大剌剌往他腿上一坐，对方的手顺势托着她的臀防止滑落，另一只则跟着刚往下挪了几英寸，顿时停住了。  
他的目光落在裙子底下露出的两条细白小腿上，用手一摸那皮肤光滑细腻却也冰冰凉凉，小天狼星眼中的惊讶一闪而过，眉头一跳：“……你不冷吗？”  
“怎么连你说的话都跟罗纳德似的。”克莉丝多幽幽叹了口气，在他腿上换了个姿势改成侧坐，膝盖也跟着勾上他的腿，贴着轻轻地蹭，“好吧……当然冷啊，所以你想帮我取暖吗？”  
赤裸裸勾引的话语一出，小天狼星的身体顿时僵住，他今天身上穿的天鹅绒料子手感异常的好，克莉丝多在冷空气中冻了半天的腿缠着他的裤腿磨蹭着汲取热量，上身也软下来缩进对方怀里，一只冰冷如寒玉的小手悄无声息钻进上衣下摆，轻轻触碰了一下劲瘦的腰，然后顺着分明的腹部肌肉线条凭借触感慢慢勾勒着，小天狼星的呼吸逐渐急促粗重了。  
“哈，你可真是……”  
他情绪不明低沉地嘟囔了这么一声，随后像是回应一般也用手抚上她的身体，放在克莉丝多膝盖上给她捂热的那只手也不自觉探入裙内，另一只则悄悄撩开校袍向上摸去，却不曾料到竟然直接就摸到了一截赤裸滑腻的纤腰。  
“你……”小天狼星惊讶到还以为是自己弄错了，手再次上移想要确认，女孩却突然呻吟一声软倒在他肩头，掌中毫无阻碍握到的一团绵软半球令小天狼星不敢置信，中指与无名指的根部甚至还夹到一颗软嫩的肉粒，并随着他下意识一用力而很快挺立变硬，肉眼可见在仅有的一层布料胸口的位置顶出一个小尖。  
这小丫头不仅换了裙子，上半身更是在校袍下不着寸缕，连内衣都没穿——如果她在来的路上发生点什么意外，假如刚好有哪个男生在拐角撞到她……  
翻涌的欲望与担忧同时侵染了小天狼星深灰色的眼眸，他半是泄愤半是后怕地在那小小的乳尖上略重一捏，克莉丝多立刻发出一声短促的痛哼。  
“胆子真大啊，嗯？”  
她的哼唧声软的令人心生怜惜，但小天狼星这次却并不打算这么简单放过她，放在她裙下的手毫不留情侵入两腿之间，拇指肚准确地找到位置隔着底裤按住敏感的小芽捻了捻，缠住他的两条雪白细腿顿时绷紧，少女猛地仰起头露出颈间天鹅般优美的线条，将自己的手背送到嘴边一口咬住才勉强憋住险些出口的惊叫，太过突然的刺激令她生理性的泪水都挤了出来，男人的大手卡在她最隐秘的部位令她无法合拢双腿，指尖嵌在那道窄窄的嫩缝里有一下没一下地滑动，极薄的布料很快就被分泌出的体液浸得湿润，一来二去克莉丝多被折磨得渴望渐升难以忍受，求饶的目光被小天狼星刻意忽视，最后她也一阵气窜上来脑袋一热，不管不顾直接隔着裤子握住他胯间早已勃发的硬物。  
“唔。”  
这次换小天狼星猝不及防闷哼一声，他喘息着似笑非笑望了她一眼，突然把双手撤出她的衣内和裙底，转而落在她身下使劲一抬，硬是扳过克莉丝多的一条腿让她改成面对自己跨坐在他的腿上，接着握住她放在那团被束缚在裤子里欲望的手往上一挪，让她的手指搭上腰带的金属扣，不容置疑命令道：“解开。”  
克莉丝多注视着他的眼睛看了一会儿，倒是很听话地打开金属扣抽出皮带，连着裤子和内裤两层一起往下一扒，一根怒涨的巨物顿时高高弹出来笔直正对着她的脸，克莉丝多的瞳孔缩了缩，呆愣着好几秒之后才眨眨眼，像是刚回过神。  
“怎么？”他调笑着抬眼看她，克莉丝多忽然把手伸过去，将手掌底部与那根粗长东西的根部对齐，手伸直了发现中指居然还得差一点才能碰到龟头，情不自禁感叹道：“……好大哦。”  
令人惊讶的是，小天狼星脸上竟然随着她的赞叹透出了一抹红晕。他原本指望能让她羞涩脸红，谁能想到小家伙居然这么、这么直接——虽然被正面夸奖这方面确实很令人高兴吧……  
虽然在脸皮厚度略逊一筹，但他很快就在别的方面找回场子，手重新探回克莉丝多的裙底轻轻拨弄她的肉芽和花瓣，并在对方支撑不住腰一塌就要栽倒时牢牢支撑住，这个姿势让她的腿只能大开着任人鱼肉，同时引着小家伙的手让她握着那根粗硬的肉茎上下撸动，过了一会儿又掀起裙子下摆示意她抬起腰，接着把充血肿胀的东西伸进去抵着那片湿滑泥泞的小缝逐渐加力戳刺，硕大的顶端重重在她的花核上一次次碾过。  
克莉丝多浑身都颤成了筛子，她的膝盖跪在坚硬的石头上本应疼得难忍，此刻疼痛却奇异地转化成了阵阵快感，不得不集中全部精力稳住腿脚才不至于摔下去，她感觉到他顶弄的势头越来越向后移动，最终威胁性极强地抵在淌着蜜液的穴口——要不是还有一层内裤挡着，她都真的以为他会就这么顶进去……  
就在这时，小天狼星的手指忽然勾开了那一点最后的屏障，灼热的硬物没有丝毫间隔滚烫地顶在那，甚至半个龟头都已经嵌进肉缝里，滑溜溜湿答答地磨蹭着。  
“害怕吗？”  
只要他再挺一下腰，或是克莉丝多再往下沉半英寸，两人的身体就会彻底紧密地结合在一起，克莉丝多却就在这种时候眼底柔软至极地看着他，随后轻轻摇了摇头，支撑腿部的力量一撤就要坐下去——  
“克莉丝多！”偏偏就是她这种全然信任的爱意令小天狼星在最后一刻清醒过来，倒吸一口气突然箍住她的腰把她抱回自己腿上，仍旧硬挺的肉茎把裙子撑起高高的一块，他咬牙喘着气：“你……你简直是笨蛋！”  
他都不知道该感动还是气愤，哪有女孩子被随随便便一哄骗，就这么乖乖心甘情愿地在这么一个破密道里交出自己的初次的？  
何况他早就设想好了，她的第一次怎么也得是在布置舒适的房间里，小家伙雪白纤细的身子埋在与她一身柔嫩肌肤相配的丝绸被单中那种景象，光是想想就令人血脉贲张……  
小天狼星好气又无奈看着克莉丝多茫然无辜的眼神，女孩忽然低头提起裙子把他还笔直竖起的硬物露出来，趁他不注意一抬屁股呲溜向下滑去，等小天狼星发现时她已经蹲在地上让脸的高度与他肚子差不多平行，两只手扒在对方膝盖上歪头看了看，接着毫无征兆一口把大半个龟头含了进去。  
“！！！”  
小天狼星倒吸一口气，是推也不敢推动也不敢动，谁知道万一吓到小家伙她会不会控制不住咔嚓咬他一口，只得浑身僵硬着伸出一只手小心翼翼去摸她的脸；“克莉丝多，乖，别闹，先松开……”  
岂料克莉丝多闻言反倒送了他一个白眼，灵巧的舌尖敏捷抵住顶端的小眼使劲一吸，便听小天狼星一时间喘气的声都变了调，只觉得那一下差点把他的魂都给吸走了。  
早就知道他的小家伙虽然成绩不好但在别的方面悟性高得吓人，可谁能料到“别的方面”居然还包括这个……  
她软软的舌头不停缠着顶端打转，每当划过马眼或冠状沟时小天狼星就一个哆嗦，口腔内部柔软湿热的包裹远胜于手带来的舒适，几次临近爆发的欲望都被他生生忍了下来，一方面是较劲另一方面也是担心射太快没面子，时间一长克莉丝多怎可能没意识到他在强行忍耐，于是她眼珠一转吐出肉茎沿着茎身轻轻舔舔，接着突然猛地一憋气来了个深喉。  
“唔！”  
喉口细嫩的肉壁同时从四面八方紧紧箍住硬物，连克莉丝多凭着一股狠劲也被噎得眼泪直流，他那东西实在太大了，她甚至觉得嗓子深处有几乎撕裂的刺痛，正当后悔莫及要把它吐出来时，深入喉管的巨物骤然硬梆梆着颤动几下，她撤离不及直接被灌了满嘴浓精。  
“咳、咳咳咳！”  
她泪水横流着几乎要把肺都咳出来，小天狼星急忙把她抱回到腿上心疼地给她顺气，却看着自己的浓白浊液沿着对方嫩色的唇边淌下时一下子直了眼。而克莉丝多被他拍着背正在渐渐好转，冷不丁停了手她还觉得不乐意，抹掉眼泪只看到对方盯着自己嘴唇发愣的模样，顿时嘴角一撇勾了勾手指，趁小天狼星魔怔般低下头时扳住他的下巴吻上去。  
男人刚开始还乖乖任她亲，结果当她开始进一步时一尝到那股腥咸的味道就炸了毛，牙关紧闭怎么也不肯让她的舌头入侵进来，克莉丝多没办法只能退开，手指尖戳着他的胸膛埋怨道：“喂，连我都没嫌弃，你自己的味道还嫌恶心？”  
小天狼星：“………”  
他沉默了很久很久，才叹息着冒出一句：“小家伙，我真的……低估你了。”  
“可不是吗。”克莉丝多哼了一声，嗓音因为刚被噎过显得比平时嘶哑一点，一边咳嗽着一边拍他的肩深沉道：“年轻人，还有很长的路要走呢。”  
小天狼星：“.........”  
————————————————  
小莉：害，你们有钱人真讲究，像我们老司机就觉得野战也挺好的——天为被地为床，风吹草低见牛羊～  
狗哥：（陷入自我怀疑）？？我明明已经学会上成人网站了啊？加藤鹰是谁也知道了，为什么会变成这样？  
小莉：（不屑）一个加藤鹰算什么，等把苍井空饭岛爱小泽玛利亚泷泽萝拉武藤兰波多野结衣认全了再说话ok？  
狗哥：……………

55.  
与此同时，哈利从校长室的冥想盆里把脑袋拔出来，并且条件反射地晃了一下脑袋——无论多少次，他总是觉得这跟潜水有点像。  
邓布利多示意他坐下来，小哈表情恍惚地摸到一把椅子一屁股往后一坐，脑袋里依然想着孤儿院里的少年伏地魔，“他……很快就相信了自己是个巫师这件事——我的意思是，像当初海格告诉我的时候，我还一点都不相信来着。”  
“是啊。”老邓把盛放记忆的小水晶瓶放到一个柜子里，又回头看了一眼冥想盆的方向，“你发现了，里德尔巴不得相信他是——用他自己的话来说——是与众不同的。”  
“那个时候，你已经知道了？”  
“知道他会成为有史以来最危险的黑巫师？”邓布利多轻轻摇头，“当然不，尽管他那个时候表现出来的掠夺、残酷和霸道的天性就令我十分在意。”  
小哈抿着嘴唇沉思，忽然没头没脑冒出一句：“克莉丝多和他一点都不像。”  
他的语气带着一丁点难以察觉的责怪，但还是被邓布利多听出来了，老人脸上浮现出一抹苦笑：“确实，我承认我最初把她当成第二个里德尔，并且在看到她与伏地魔展现出完全相悖的特质时也并没有放松警惕——毕竟要知道，蒙蔽他人也同样是汤姆最擅长的事情。”  
“难不成，你担心她时至今日都在演戏？”  
“我没有那么觉得，哈利。”面对小哈明显隐含不满的眼神，老邓突然问了一个牛头不对马嘴的问题：“她和小天狼星的事怎么样了？”  
小哈：“……啊？”  
他一下都懵了，怎么也想象不到这种听起来十分八卦的话会出自邓布利多的口中。  
“呃……挺好？”哈利恍如置身梦境不确定地说道，老邓带着“果然如此”的表情点点头，“那么至少当初，我安排让他们两个凑到一块的决定是比较正确的——尤其是当我意识到那两个人的灵魂，就像是一幅拼图上相邻的两块一样契合的时候。”  
小哈更加懵逼，邓布利多瞅着他：“怎么了，难道他们都没告诉你，当年那个暑假小天狼星是在哪过的？”  
“——不知道！”哈利大声说道，已经提示到这，他根本不用对方再说下去也都想明白了其中关窍，一方面郁闷于一个是他教父一个是他朋友居然都瞒着他，另一方面当初的一些细节也在此刻豁然开朗——靠，怪不得四年级的圣诞舞会他就觉得男装的克莉丝多有种既视感，合着他俩那么早以前就勾搭成奸了！  
现在小哈满脑子都是想着明天见到克莉丝多怎么兴师问罪，冷不丁老邓露出略带促狭的笑意再次开口：“到半年前神秘事务司那时，我才终于能放心推翻了我之前的怀疑——毕竟，伏地魔可是绝对不会有‘爱’这种情感的。”  
“最后，也是我希望你牢牢记住的一点——哈利，就是年轻的汤姆·里德尔这种喜欢收集战利品的习惯，或许在将来的某一天，这条信息将起到至关重要的作用。”  
五年级的课程远比六年级多，因此哈利没能在第二天顺利逮到落单的克莉丝多，只得和罗恩赫敏先行一步去上草药课，与此同时的变形术课堂上——  
“阿嚏！”  
浪过头的结果是，金妮整节课都在怀疑地盯着某些人一遍又一遍擦鼻涕。  
“哎，别看我了没多大事，待会儿去找庞弗雷夫人拿个感冒药水就好了。”克莉丝多心里发虚假装满不在乎摆摆手，金妮扬起一边的眉毛：“那好吧——哦对，有话要带给你，斯拉格霍恩邀请你去他的圣诞晚会。”  
胖老头之前还见她如见鬼，怎么忽然转性了？克莉丝多琢磨半天也没能大概猜出对方的思路，想了一会儿还是摇摇头：“不了吧，到时候只有罗恩一个去不了，我怀疑他要炸。”  
“噢，那倒不用担心。”金妮耸了耸肩，“斯拉格霍恩说了可以带人去。”  
“那我也不是很——”克莉丝多仍然想拒绝，但这时麦格教授严厉的目光横过来打断了她的话，导致她再没机会让金妮帮忙回绝斯拉格霍恩，附加一个关禁闭。  
“教、教授，您来真的啊？”  
课后听到这个消息时她都懵了，麦格教授用老鹰似的犀利目光直勾勾盯着她：“很遗憾你并没有做梦，史密斯小姐。或许你记得在上一学年我就说过，如果你今年的变形成绩还不能稳定在及格线以上的话——况且从以往事实来看你明显有拿E甚至是O的潜能，还是难道说，因为你对我本人有什么意见才不肯认真发挥？”  
“没有没有，绝对不是！我老崇拜您了！”克莉丝多忙不迭把头摇成拨浪鼓，麦格教授看她被吓坏了的模样反倒不易察觉地笑了一下，随后重新板起面孔：“那么，下周开始每天晚上，到我办公室练习。”  
事已至此，克莉丝多只能蔫唧唧地认命：“……好的，教授，”  
结果实际上似乎被她说中了，就算罗恩还不知道他这一圈亲朋好友都被邀请了斯拉格霍恩的晚会除了他自己，在魁地奇训练中一次又一次出错导致近期的罗恩就像一条随时发怒的炸尾螺，更是不知道什么原因冒出一股泛着酸气的怒火直冲赫敏，把赫敏搞得又委屈又生气，接连几天都不理他了。  
“唉，说来这件事……好吧，怪我。”  
克莉丝多在当了几天茫然吃瓜群众后，终于在金妮那找到了突破口，当时她们正在上魔药课，借着袅袅各色雾气正好掩盖了两人的交谈，“——不过更怪罗恩！那个白痴，长这么大连女生手都没摸过不自己反思一下，还把气撒到我和哈利头上！”  
“然后……我就一时脑热没管住嘴，现在被那家伙知道赫敏曾经跟威克多尔·克鲁姆暧昧过的事了，后来你也知道了。”  
得知了前因后果的克莉丝多只觉得啼笑皆非，这么点芝麻大小的历史遗留问题居然能搞得满城风雨，只能说不愧是罗纳德了。  
生气的赫敏拒绝出现在罗恩周围三米以内，于是第二次在密道里见小天狼星时又是三个人。  
“我查到了，你们猜的没错——那串蛋白石项链的买主确实是德拉科·马尔福。”他靠在石壁上用一只手摸着下巴上的胡茬若有所思，小哈兴奋地一拍大腿：“我就说了！肯定是他——那么我能直接把这件事告诉邓布利多了吗？”  
看样子要是赫敏也在这里他只会更加高兴，小天狼星却摇了摇头：“没那么简单，马尔福完全可以推说自己在不清楚上面附有黑魔法的情况下买了项链，然后又被人偷走之类的借口把自己撇干净，我们没有直接的证据证明他亲自交给那个姑娘，由此推断他加入食死徒什么的更是无稽之谈。”  
“至于他放在博金那修理的东西，虽然确实店里有几件让人比较在意……不过还不能确认，再给我一段时间吧。”他的目光扫过三人，忽然笑了笑，“话说，为什么每次见你们都得少一个，赫敏呢？”  
他这么一问，哈利和克莉丝多意味深长的眼神立刻投向罗恩，后者瞬间炸毛：“看我干什么！又不是我的错，谁让她跟那个克鲁姆——”  
小天狼星疑惑地看着自己的教子和女朋友交换了一个默契的诡异神情，克莉丝多说不上是无奈还是好笑地撇了撇嘴：“得了罗纳德，你到底在纠结什么，归根结底还不是你四年级那时候太傻才让人趁虚而入？”  
“我傻？开什么玩笑！”罗恩涨红了脸，“四年级那会儿谁能懂这种事——况且我又不是没邀请她！她自己不答应跟我去有什么办法！结果她就跟克鲁姆亲、亲——”  
“……卧槽你还有脸说那件事？‘赫敏我刚发现你也是个女生’，自己听听这叫人话？”克莉丝多毫不掩饰脸上的嫌弃，“还有别拿岁数当挡箭牌，金妮刚入学就崇拜小哈，小哈三年级就知道暗恋秋·张了，也就你一把年纪还没亲过嘴——”  
“哪丢人了！哈利还不是也——哈利？”罗恩下意识揪着自己哥们儿举例反驳，结果冷不丁对上小哈心虚闪躲的眼神，“我靠你不是吧！连你都背叛我！”  
哈利只能干笑两下，小天狼星突然尴尬地咳嗽一声，觉得膝盖好像有点疼。  
听了这么半天，就算一开始茫然这会儿也听明白了八成，小天狼星这时候开口插话：“好吧，虽然不全知道你们最近发生了什么……总之，如果没有别的要紧事，你们是不是该回去了？”  
罗恩一脸纠结又苦恼地往密道外爬，哈利也巴不得赶紧离开这个是非之地，克莉丝多也跟着往台阶上走去，结果手腕被忽然拉住，小哈回头瞧见这一幕愣了一下，然后一脸“我就知道”地从外面把驼背女巫的石板给扣上了。  
克莉丝多：“......”  
“怎么，这么急着要走？”男人低哑的嗓音自后方传来，手也渐渐发力意图把她拉过去，克莉丝多有苦难言地想要挣脱他，“那个，今天不行……”  
小天狼星依然攥着她的手腕，她叹了口气：“哎，也不是完全不行——就是你非得要的话，咱最好抓紧时间，我待会儿还有个禁闭要关。”  
小天狼星：“......”  
……什么叫“你非得要的话”，合着在这小家伙心里自己已经跟色情狂划等号了吗？！讲讲道理好不好，上次到底谁先勾引谁的啊！  
他听的又好气又好笑，无奈地转移了话题：“怎么还关上禁闭了，斯内普让的？”  
“呃，不是他……是麦格教授。”  
“麦格？不应该啊？”小天狼星疑惑地皱眉，似乎完全没料到会是她，结果正对上克莉丝多幽怨到极点的小眼神，“呵，还不是某些人在圣芒戈胡乱吹牛，现在麦格坚信不移我是个变形术天才只是没好好发挥，课堂成绩没拿到E之前我是甭想有自由了。”  
“那你拿一个E给她看看不就好了吗？”小天狼星更加不解，在他看来明显这根本不是事，克莉丝多漠然看着他：  
“哦。”您可闭嘴吧。  
虽然小天狼星不明白拿个E怎么就成了难事，但小家伙心情不佳他倒是看得出来。“好吧，那就算我的错——对了，有件事我得告诉你。”  
克莉丝多抬眼看着他，小天狼星就趁着她不防备这个机会一把将对方拽到身前，下巴搁在女孩的头顶上吸了口气，不容置疑笃定道：“下个周日早上七点过来，我在这等你——有安排的话，就全部推掉。”  
“噢，好。”克莉丝多在心里算计了一下日子，她又不是魁地奇队员也没有那么多社交，无非是那天不能睡懒觉而已，也没想起来多问一句他要做什么，却见小天狼星眼中浮现出明显的笑意，十分满意地揉了揉她的脑袋，“真乖——好了，回去吧，再耽误麦格要生气了。”


	8. 56-60

56.  
时间很快就到了下个周末，连赫敏都对她破天荒五点半就爬起来收拾自己的行为惊讶极了，她迷迷糊糊地被克莉丝多开灯的光亮弄醒，过了几秒才从睡意中挣脱，震惊地看着对着镜子面前摆着一排瓶瓶罐罐的某人：“克莉丝多？”  
“呃抱歉，吵醒你了。”那颗黑色的脑袋悻悻转过来，赫敏看到她头上居然还有两条编了一半乱糟糟的辫子，可能是对方的眼神太过惊悚，克莉丝多泄气地一松手，晃晃脑袋让头发重新散下来。算了，她就不该报什么希望。  
“你这是……”赫敏狐疑地看着她桌上几条还是四年级时她送的、如今依然崭新无比的发带，克莉丝多直接坦白承认：“待会儿我要去霍格莫德。”  
“霍格莫德？可是今天又不是——”话说到一半，聪明如赫敏也就反应过来她肯定是要走密道跟小天狼星去约会，当即也不困了，精神一振掀开被子就跳下床：“哎你怎么不早说，来来，头发我帮你编，你自己化一下妆。”  
热心的赫敏没注意到她提到化妆时克莉丝多突然尴尬的表情，只理所当然地认为两个人一起行动会更快，结果当她拿了一根跟克莉丝多的吊坠相称的深红色发带编好头发，对自己手艺颇为满意正要让她对着镜子看看，结果一抬头就看见镜中两条极其扎眼蜡笔小新似的黑眉毛。  
赫敏：“……”  
克莉丝多差点掩面而泣：“……对不起，爸爸救我。”  
她刚才就不好意思直接告诉赫敏自己连化妆也不咋会，但寻思着怎么也不会太难，于是一咬牙干脆学着电视上看到过的往脸上招呼，谁能想到就变成了这样……  
赫敏面无表情看着她的脸几秒，随后拿起一盘眼影，打开看了一眼连一点点磨损痕迹都没有的压盘花纹——很明显这盘东西自打她去年送给她怕是从没被用过，只能叹气。  
六点十七分，赫敏翻着白眼推拒要往她身上扑的克莉丝多以免蹭花刚画好的妆容，后者再三表示感谢赫敏爸爸救她于水火后抄起丢在床上的校袍就往身上套，结果又被拦住了：“你就穿这个去约会？好昭告天下你是从霍格沃茨逃学出来的学生？”  
六点四十二，翻了半天才找出一条连衣裙套上的克莉丝多被赫敏像个大号芭比娃娃似的摆弄了半天，最后附送一个保暖咒直接推出去撵到门外。  
七点零一分，提着裙摆手脚都不太好使的克莉丝多以一个十分不雅观屁股向后的姿势从四楼驼背女巫的密道入口滑下去，把等在那准备接住她的小天狼星都差点撞个栽歪。  
“我迟到了吗？”她匆匆拍了几下灰站起身，顺带心惊胆战地摸了一下后脑勺：呼，幸好幸好，头发没乱。  
“嗯……算是没有吧。”尽管看小天狼星的表情太像是在努力地不要嘲笑出声，但最终还是成功地憋了回去，他的右手举着带荧光闪烁的魔杖，左手理所当然地牵起克莉丝多的小爪子向蜂蜜公爵糖果店的出口方向走去，克莉丝多的眼神借机悄悄往他身上瞟，她先是看到一条熟悉的绣暗金纹的深红色围巾，但还没等让这份窃喜充满胸口，随即注意到了一些不对劲的地方：深色的大衣外套确实衬得他挺拔帅气，但是那样式怎么看都应该是……麻瓜的衣服？  
“我们不是去霍格莫德吗？”她还没反应过来的时候就已经问出了口，小天狼星倒惊讶地侧头看她一眼，然后很快也明白了她是从哪得出的结论，于是笑了笑：“那地方你都去过多少次了，还没腻歪吗？”  
没有。  
如果她再嘴快一点可能会脱口而出，三年级那会儿忘了管老邓要签名，去年又基本是在校外度过的，合着她只有三强争霸赛那年和上次加起来一只手都数得清的次数，不过克莉丝多眨巴两下眼睛却没否定，稍微琢磨一下就得出了结论，“这是……要去伦敦？”  
小天狼星也眨了一下眼：“也不一定非得是，不过既然你都这么说了——那就伦敦好了。”  
克莉丝多条件反射想摸摸鼻子，在最后一秒才猛地想起自己脸上的粉底，这才顿时停手。  
一段不是令人特别舒适的幻影移形旅途过后，两人从无人的小巷走出，来到车水马龙的大街。  
可能这就是人数众多的好处，就像当年小天狼星逃狱给整个巫师界造成长达数年的恐慌，然而一样的消息放在麻瓜世界，可能都没多少人记得这件事超过两个星期——同样道理，比起在伏地魔阴影笼罩下早已变得萧条苍凉的对角巷，这条熙熙攘攘的麻瓜商业街简直就像另一个世界的景象：透明的玻璃橱窗里展示着当下流行的服装款式，巨大的广告牌画着新上市的美妆香水之类产品，时常有打扮时髦三三两两结伴的年轻人走过，从他们脸上全然看不出焦虑或恐惧，大概怎么也想不到自己随时可能会被一个种族主义的魔头及其追随者攻击——就算在电视新闻看到袭击事件，大概也不会太放在心上吧。  
“果然。”  
小天狼星在她身侧发出一声感慨：“就算是当年伏地魔声势最大的那段时间，也没见到他们的社会受到太大的影响——有时候巫师也不得不承认，他们麻瓜好像确实有一种神奇的力量。”  
……说白了，大概这就是人口基数庞大带来的底气吧。  
“对了，这个给你。”  
克莉丝多一愣，一个装得鼓鼓囊囊的钱夹就被塞到她眼皮底下，小天狼星摸了摸下巴：“在古灵阁换的麻瓜货币，这么多年过去他们的社会变化太大，跟我和詹姆过来那年已经很多地方都不一样了，银行卡也太麻烦完全搞不懂……总之先这些，你喜欢什么直接买吧。”  
从他第一句话起，克莉丝多就隐约有种预感，扒开钱包瞟了一眼，厚厚一沓崭新的英镑大钞。  
她突然“啪”一声将钱包使劲合拢，声音把小天狼星都给吓了一跳；“那个，要是不够的话，幻影移形再去换一次也来得及——”  
他话还没说完，就被脸色如同便秘的克莉丝多使劲拽住袖子，生怕他真直接跑回对角巷去了。  
……不够？大哥，到底是什么让你对麻瓜物价产生了这么大误解，而且她以前不是没教过他麻瓜日常生活开销，连银行卡也给过他——就算是那张卡全部余额，都没她现在手里这个钱包里的钱多！  
克莉丝多攥着钱包使劲眨了一下眼睛定定神，才赶紧仔细把钱收好，轻轻扯了一下他的袖子：“……走吧，总之先找个地方吃饭。”  
唉，让她拿着也好，省得这只一到这种时候就人傻钱多的人形大狗再万一被骗了之类的……  
找了家餐馆解决早饭后，两人又一次回到街上，虽然之前看着两侧林立的多家百货也有猜测，但最终从路标她才确定了这里是牛津街——全英国最繁华的商圈。  
正当她盯着路边地图仔细研究时，冷不丁一个湿漉漉的东西蹭过她的手，克莉丝多吓了一跳急忙抽手转身，只见一只毛发顺滑的金毛犬不知何时凑过来蹲在她脚边，正眼神热情地冲她吐舌头。  
“快回来！”也就半秒功夫，一个挺着肚子的大叔气喘吁吁追到跟前，看见被金毛犬缠上的克莉丝多，脸上立刻露出歉意的表情，“对不起，这位小姐，绳子突然就断了——没吓到你吧？不过他不咬人的，你放心！”  
似乎为了证明绝对是意外而不是自己故意放狗，大叔急匆匆地举着手里只剩半截的牵狗绳晃来晃去，克莉丝多笑着点点头：“没关系，我不怕狗，而且看得出他很友善。”  
况且她向来特别喜欢这种温顺聪明的大型犬，金毛也像是感觉到对方对自己的善意，顿时眼睛锃亮地把脑袋故意探过来给她摸，还用湿热软乎乎的舌头舔她的手指。  
“好乖好乖……真可爱！”  
手底下摸着蓬松顺滑的金黄色毛发，克莉丝多只觉得心都要化了，正当她沉迷撸狗不可自拔之际，结果这时候大叔捡起拖在地上的狗绳和自己手里的打了个结，然后提出了告别：“真不好意思，不过我们得走了——不过小姐你也应该多把注意力放在自己的狗上，瞧——要是再跑远一点，你可能就要找不到它了，下次出门最好用绳子。”  
“什么，我的狗？”克莉丝多听得一脸茫然，她顺着大叔手指的方向望去，就看见不远处街口正蹲着一只满眼幽怨望着她的大黑狗，它脖子上还绕着一条深红色绣金纹的手织围巾——那大概就是让大叔认准它是家养狗的原因了。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
等到大叔和金毛犬都走得老远，那条狗还是蹲在那一动不动。  
“呃，生气了？”  
她试探着问了一句，大黑狗依旧没有要过来的意思，反而闻言还立刻把脑袋一扭侧过去。  
……我靠，不会吧，还真是啊。  
既然山不就她，她只好亲自就山，克莉丝多哭笑不得走向拿眼角瞥着她的大狗，弯腰摸摸头以示安慰，又顺手把它脖子上的围巾整理了一下：“好啦，先变回来？”  
黑狗眼睛一转，接着侧头咬住她的袖子领着克莉丝多进到路边的一个公共电话亭，她前脚刚关上门，大狗后脚就在她身后变回了小天狼星，顺带从后面按住她的手腕，直接就将她整个人压制在门上，咬牙切齿地问：“金毛就那么好摸，是不是？”  
电话亭四面并非全封闭，透过玻璃还能大致看见街上来往的行人，这个暧昧的姿势令克莉丝多一阵不自在：“那个……你别这样，外面能被看见……”  
话音未落，她的右手这时候忽然被松开，余光里瞥到他拔出魔杖在玻璃上敲了两下，接着又冷哼着压上了她的后背：“现在麻瓜看不见了，回答我啊？”  
克莉丝多都无奈了：“喂……那只是一只普通的狗而已啊。”  
维持同一个姿势太久腰有点酸，她挣扎着扭过身面对着小天狼星，对方这时候一脸不快拎着她右手的袖口硬放到她鼻子前，克莉丝多定睛一看，原来那还粘着几根金黄色的狗毛，在深色的袖子上异常显眼。  
“好了好了，我错了，马上就摘干净。”她胡乱地迅速往下揪，还以示清白把摸过金毛犬的手在衣服上使劲擦了几下。  
但是小天狼星好像还是不满意，他忽然靠过来把大半体重压在她身上，然后在克莉丝多很快就不堪重负贴着门板滑下去时突然又变成了阿尼玛格斯形态，大黑狗两只前爪搭在她肩上，目光灼灼直勾勾瞪着她。  
克莉丝多先是惊讶，随后了然地无奈笑了笑，干脆后背靠着门往地面一坐，抬起手臂主动抱住大狗的脑袋，一边揉一边哄：“哎呀，乖了乖了。”  
大黑狗这才终于高兴了，摇着尾巴在她怀里一通乱蹭，甚至还伸舌头去舔她的脸，克莉丝多越伸手去挡它还非得越来劲，最后虽然还是得逞了，结果刚舔一口就觉得有点不对劲，咂巴两下嘴巴露出了困惑的表情。  
克莉丝多用怜悯的目光看着它：“早不让你那样了，非要舔……粉底好吃吗？”  
黑狗：“……”  
大狗无言盯了她半晌，也不知道是为了撒气还是别的，突然一个猛子重新扑到她身上——  
几分钟后，街上的路人就看到了这样一幅景象：原本从外面看起来并没有人的公共电话亭门打开走出两个人，为首一个高大英俊的男人衣冠楚楚神清气爽，后面一个头发散乱的少女正满脸气闷瞪着他的背影，从头到脚几乎都粘满了黑色的狗毛。

57.  
结果是离出门还不到俩小时的功夫，赫敏给她精心编好的发型就又散下来变回了以往的披头散发，脸上花到一半的妆也被小天狼星用一个旋风扫净给弄回素面朝天，完了还特别满意捏了两下她的脸颊肉：“像平常一样不就好了，涂那些东西干什么？”  
克莉丝多被他蹂躏着脸也没反驳，只能无言一口气叹到地心。唉，直男啊。  
这时候街上的人已经渐渐多了起来，她发觉他好像对那些不停有麻瓜出入的商场大门感兴趣，于是说道：“我们也去逛逛吧，你想去哪家？”  
小天狼星似乎有点惊讶她这么干脆交出决定权，但明显也很高兴，左右看了一圈后笔直指着一幢在两排大楼中明显最高档的一间：“就去那个吧。”  
……看来跟巫师麻瓜无关，有钱人的直觉，它就是天生的。克莉丝多目光如死水远远望向他指向那座楼一层一排光是看着就令人生畏的奢侈品图标，顿时感到人生充满了挑战。  
而当两人踏进商场门口，小天狼星环顾四周后就笔直奔向珠宝柜台的时候，她终于绷不住了。  
不过令人惊讶的是，他几步跨到玻璃柜台前大致看了几眼，就很快失望地转身返了回来，克莉丝多在大松一口气的同时也疑惑不已，小天狼星撇了撇嘴角：“到底还是麻瓜的东西，太普通了。”  
克莉丝多压根没琢磨出来他说的这个“普通”到底哪里普通，好歹也是麻瓜世界的一流品牌，价格更是她连问都不敢问那种，这时候小天狼星忽然又“唔”了一声：“虽然没什么实用性，但只是首饰的话样子还是能看的，你想要吗？”  
“——不我不想！”  
她一瞬间毛骨悚然立即拒绝，隔了几秒才忽然眨了一下眼，“……实用性？难道巫师的这些东西除了装饰还有别的用处？”  
说这话的时候，她的手下意识就摸到了脖子上的吊坠，小天狼星心情很好地勾了一下嘴角：“不全是，绝大多数也只是装饰，但可能因为被施了魔法而具备一些效果——之前那条黑魔法蛋白石项链就是个例子。”  
“或者由妖精打造的物件，区别是这类东西的魔力不会因为时间流逝而消失，因此常成为流传百年甚至千年的宝物……你有没有见过校长室里的格兰芬多宝剑？”  
克莉丝多放在吊坠上的手指头顿时僵硬：“你……你最好别告诉我这玩意实际上是跟那把剑一个等级的——”  
“想什么呢，当然不是。”小天狼星看她都被吓得迈不动路直接笑出声，“只是打个比方，实际上差得可太远了，它只不过有一些为佩戴者抵挡魔咒的能力，而且也仅限于没什么威力的小恶咒，对上不可饶恕咒之类就没什么用了，这一点连弗雷德和乔治店里的防咒斗篷都能做到。”  
最后，他以一个无奈的耸肩作为结束，但克莉丝多想的是另一件事：我擦，光是那个带诅咒的蛋白石项链就一千六百加隆，那魔法效果不会消退的妖精制吊坠的怎么想都不可能更便宜，等于她正在把一套房挂在脖子上——  
“可是这种好东西……应该是小哈更需要吧？”  
“并不是。”小天狼星斩钉截铁说道：“别看说得好像怎样，真到了现实里没多大作用，大的魔咒挡不下，小的恶咒就算被打中也没什么——跟斯莱特林斗殴进几次校医院对格兰芬多来说难道不是再寻常不过的事？哈利又没那么娇气，所以实际上挺鸡肋的……”  
确实有点鸡肋，毕竟她戴了半年都没发现这个水晶项链居然还有这等用处。克莉丝多表情复杂望着他，小天狼星才突然反应过来，急忙改口：“当、当然也不是说你娇气！我的意思是——让哈利受点小伤小痛能使他更快成长，但你和他不一样，我不想让你……”  
他忽然紧紧闭上嘴巴不再说下去了，克莉丝多歪了一下脑袋：“让我？你是不是想说，哪怕是再小的恶咒，也不想让我受一丁点伤？”  
她倒是一幅无辜，小天狼星猛地把脸转过去。  
喂喂这种事你自己明白不就行了，那么大声说出来干什么，一把年纪了很羞耻啊好不好！  
他半天没说出一句话，克莉丝多把拳头放在嘴边轻轻咳嗽了一下，另一只手同时悄无声息从对方手肘穿过，挽住他的胳膊。  
“刚看到隔壁有电影院，要去吗？”  
直到二十分钟后两人坐进影院的座位，小天狼星才从那阵被戳穿的别扭劲儿里恢复过来一点，正大把大把往嘴里塞爆米花。  
电影是一部已经上映很久人气也不怎么高的动作片，因此厅里除他们外只有前排隔不远的两个人，还是一对年轻男女，并且那你侬我侬的架势怎么看也不像准备认真观影的……  
其实也别说别人，连他俩也不过是为了转换一下心情才来的，小天狼星在发现电影里的人只会用拳头打架后就变得意兴阑珊，打了个呵欠眼神往别处一瞟，顿时发现了比电影更加精彩的东西。  
克莉丝多正忍着无聊努力看屏幕，冷不丁袖子被拽了一下，小天狼星指了指他们前排那对情侣，那俩人的嘴唇看起来好像被胶水给粘在一起了。  
“……”  
当时进场他俩在前早早就落座，后来都眼看开演了那对情侣才姗姗来迟，熄灯后场内乌漆麻黑看不清，那俩人大约当成了自己包场完全没想到还有别人，于是亲热的动作越发频繁开放，甚至有向限制级方向发展的趋势。  
小天狼星又是尴尬又是好笑，不停地来回看看她再看看那两人，克莉丝多终于忍无可忍大声清了清嗓子：“咳！”  
这一声顿时吓坏了那对情到浓处的男女，一扭头正好跟后排中间摆着爆米花的俩人眼神对个正着，然后那个肩膀衣服都被扒下来一半的年轻姑娘突然尖叫一声，匆匆整好衣服捂着脸就跑出了影院，男的抓起她落在座位上的手包紧随其后。  
“噗、噗哈哈！”  
等到两人的身影彻底消失在门外，小天狼星终于憋不住爆发出一阵大笑，克莉丝多满脸都写着“世风日下”摇了摇头，结果一扭头正对上一双明亮的深灰色眼睛，含着一半的笑意以及另一半……跃跃欲试？  
也就是她愣神的功夫，小天狼星的脸忽然就靠了过来，她反应过来立即无比迅捷从桶里夹起一颗爆米花，一下就怼到他嘴唇上。  
小天狼星：“……”  
他面带委屈把那颗爆米花含住，叼着却不吃进去的模样简直像极了一条摇尾巴的大狗，克莉丝多看了他一会儿忽然叹口气，随后双手扶着他的肩膀向前探过身体，嘴唇微张轻巧地咬住爆米花接过来，整个动作连贯而流畅，除了手之外完全没碰到他。  
连蜻蜓点水都算不上的隔空一吻后，她又无声无息地退回去，在小天狼星惊讶又恍然的目光中面无表情喀嚓喀嚓嚼爆米花，对方愣神盯着她动来动去的嘴唇几秒，然后手伸到纸筒里捏出又一颗放在唇间指了指，分明要她再来一遍的意思。  
“不跟你抢了，自己吃。”然而克莉丝多毫不犹豫微笑拒绝，开玩笑，一次还能趁他发呆出其不意撩一把，再来一次可就没那么容易脱身了，到底还是公共场所，没准还有监控，她可一点也不想在这种地方演小电影好吧！  
结果大狗狗的尾巴一秒就耷拉了下去，直到电影结束都还是蔫的，克莉丝多连哄带骗了半天都没能让他重新笑起来：“好啦，下一个地方去哪让你来决定，别生气了，乖？”  
在外人看来这个场景可能有点惊悚：一个十几岁的少女满脸无奈宠溺，跟摸狗似的踮起脚尖揉着另一个起码比她大十几岁男人的头发，更令人震惊的是男人看起来居然还很受用。  
“去找一家蛋糕店。”  
“好好好没问题……你想吃蛋糕？”  
“还行，买个生日蛋糕。”  
“……最近有谁要过生日吗？”克莉丝多愣了一下，在脑海里把所有熟人全过了一遍也没想起来，小天狼星这时候冷静地整理了一下衣襟，“我啊。”  
“……”  
说起来，从认识这家伙开始也有好几年了，结果直到现在她竟然连他生日都不清楚……  
不过没关系，至少现在知道了，还有时间能准备——  
“哪天？”  
“嗯……今天。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她前一刻还在脑袋里飞快盘算的各种庆生计划顿时就像被戳破的气球一样挨个瘪了，头也蔫唧唧垂下去：“对不起……我居然一直没想起来问——”  
她这么一消沉，小天狼星反而慌了，哄人和被哄的角色立马颠倒过来：“我不是那个意思——瞧，这不是连我自己都才想起来还得买蛋糕吗，况且我不是也不知道你的生日哪天嘛，所以……”  
“你知道才怪了，这世界上除了伏地魔大概没有第二个人知道。”克莉丝多嘴上闷闷地答着，心里依旧不是滋味——当然不是为她自己，而是又想起了面前这个人无辜之身却被陷害在那座孤岛监狱里、与绝望和孤独相伴的十二年。  
现在面前的他那么丰神俊朗意气风发，她眼前却没法控制地浮现出家门口小巷里那条骨瘦如柴满眼戒备的大狗，以及几个月前，他冷汗淋淋浑身颤抖的那个晚上。  
“……小家伙？”  
小天狼星惊讶地看着突然扑过来紧紧抱住他的女孩，克莉丝多的手臂使劲在他后腰勒了一下又很快松开，虽然她还是低着头看不清表情，他诧异过后眼神却即刻柔和下来，把手放在女孩头上摸了摸。  
“刚想起来有个地方一直想去，愿意陪我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
别说是去一个地方，现在他就算是要上刀山下火海，她都是甘愿相随的。

58.  
结果就是在她难得冒出这么感天动地想法的半小时后，小天狼星带着她幻影移形再穿过几条阴暗的窄街停下脚步，克莉丝多抬头看着这间只能用“破败”二字形容的小酒吧，心情再次复杂。  
不仅是身为巫师——就算他们是真正的麻瓜也显得跟这个地方太格格不入，更别说俩人还带着一个用粉红色和浅蓝色相间纸盒装着的漂亮蛋糕。门口有脸色蜡黄抽着烟的无业游民用不善的眼神打量着他们，甚至还有流浪汉威胁地一下一下抛着小刀，克莉丝多下意识要掏出魔杖，却又想到自己校外不能使用魔法，只能悻悻把手放在口袋里攥紧木棍以壮胆，另一只手情不自禁揪着身边人的衣角。  
小天狼星却跟没感受到那些呼之欲出的危险气息一样，反握住克莉丝多冰凉的小爪子就拽着往门里进。  
刚踏进酒吧那扇破旧的小门，一股混合着啤酒与廉价烟草的气味扑面而来，她察觉到不少酒客投来的异样眼光，其中有好奇有敌意，甚至还有一部分毫不掩饰地在她身上猥琐地来回扫视，试图在她经过时用手装作不经意去碰她。  
“哼。”  
小天狼星冷冷地往旁边睨了一眼，手臂一揽将克莉丝多搂过去远离那些蠢蠢欲动的脏手，接着选了一张靠窗偏远的桌子，他盯着凳子上肉眼可见的脏污眉头微皱，拦住看也没看直接往下坐的克莉丝多，在座位上擦出一块勉强干净的位置才让她坐下，自己则没那么多讲究直接坐到对面，冲吊儿郎当叼着烟头的酒保说道：“一杯龙舌兰，和一杯黄油啤酒。”  
“黄油啤酒？”酒保龇出几颗黄牙，“这可没有那种小娃娃喝的东西。”  
几个男人跟着发出一阵哄笑，小天狼星明显不耐烦了，克莉丝多立刻说：“一杯水就好，谢谢。”  
“如果你讨厌的话，我们现在就走。”她话音刚落，小天狼星就急匆匆开口，“以前这里不是这样的，当初我和詹姆来的时候……”  
但和时隔二十年依然生意红火的三把扫帚不同，可能这间麻瓜酒吧当年也是人来人往热闹非凡，如今却只剩下破烂腐朽的桌椅和颓废恶意的街头地痞，克莉丝多却摇了摇头：“没事，在这坐一会儿吧。”  
既然是他的承载回忆之地，她就算再反感也能忍住不表露出来，果然小天狼星听她这么说就松了口气，接着显得很高兴地说起了二十年前的事，比如当时中间还有一片空地，摆着一个小小的舞台给驻唱歌手演出，再比如他们曾救下买醉结果差点被陌生人带走的女孩……  
不过他兴高采烈的讲述没过多久就被打断，刚才那个黄牙酒保踢着小碎步过来把两个脏兮兮的杯子重重撂在桌上，顺带手一摊：“先结账。”  
克莉丝多低调地在桌下掏出钱包，尽管她已经足够防备把开口冲着自己，但还是被酒保看见那被钞票撑得鼓鼓囊囊的皮钱夹，当时眼神都变了。她抽出一张五镑的纸币放在桌上，被酒保一把抓起塞进口袋。  
她注意到对方回到吧台之前还跟那桌看起来就不好惹的流氓耳语了几句，克莉丝多顿时一阵不好的预感，而这份直觉也很快地应验成了现实：从头到尾他们俩谁都没碰那两个脏玻璃杯一下，只把蛋糕包装打开吃了几口，又听小天狼星讲了一会儿过去的事就准备离开了，也就是两人刚刚起身的同时，只听桌椅被大力推开的刺耳声音一响，先前那几个紧随着两人的动作纷纷站起，一个个脸上带着不怀好意的狰狞表情，靠在一块像一堵墙似的围了上来。  
“小家伙，你先坐下。”  
小天狼星的胳膊突然横过来把她挡在座位里，自己则直起身站到外侧桌子前，面对几个找茬的流氓，扬起眉头漠然道：“怎么？”  
“没怎么，就是哥几个今天带的酒钱不太够，要不借我们点？”其中一个大概是老大的人流里流气吹着口哨，将目光从小天狼星那挪到他身后的克莉丝多，随后露出了猥琐的笑容：“最好再让那边的小美人——啊不，是小家伙。”  
他模仿着小天狼星刚才的口吻，使得一众跟班都发出了起哄的嘲笑，才慢悠悠接着说完：“让你的小家伙陪我们喝两——”  
变故就发生在一瞬间，痞子老大的话还没落地，一记结实的拳击就狠狠打了过来，来自下巴一阵火辣辣的剧痛让他恍惚了一下，怎么也没想到对面那个看着一身打扮非富即贵、看着瘦了吧唧的家伙出手居然连点征兆都没有、说揍就揍都不带犹豫。小天狼星眼神凶狠地捏了一下指关节，冷冰冰吐出一个字：“滚。”  
老大本来寻思这么个养尊处优的有钱人八成吓一吓就乖乖破财免灾，谁能料到他们还没怎样自己倒先挨了一下，面子丢尽加上嘴里隐约的血腥味顿时令他愤怒到了极点，嚷嚷着“他妈的给脸不要”就扑了上去，小天狼星侧身一让再顺势抬腿，一脚蹬在痞子老大膝盖骨上。  
“操！”  
大概是那一踢直接伤了韧带，老大抱着膝盖向后一倒半天没爬起来，剩下的流氓见势也跟着要围攻上去，却让小天狼星把手伸到兜里的动作给惊得退了回去，一时间没人敢上前。就在他们都担心他会不会从口袋里掏出一把手枪之时，只见对方的手从大衣兜里抽出，掌中攥着——  
……一根木棍？  
流氓们哗然大笑，而在他们眼里那个不识好歹的公子哥儿不知是不是因为自己带错家伙尴尬，居然也皱了皱眉，随后啧地一声将木棍插回兜里，空手挥起拳头向最近的敌人抡去，单凭一人与数个痞子打了起来。  
别看几个流氓站在一块有够唬人，说白了这些人就是欺软怕硬、既想占便宜还怕惹事的典型，反倒是外表光鲜典雅的小天狼星真打起来全然一副发狠不要命的架势，更是在斗殴中被一个流氓扯坏了脖子上的围巾后直接狂化，像只狼狗一样疯狂向他所能够到的每一个人发动攻击，饶是常年混迹街头斗殴的地痞也受不住了，同时也是怕再闹大引来警察，最后一行人尽管嘴里不服输地不干不净，脚上却还是诚实地灰溜溜地离开了酒吧。  
其他酒客早就在看出这人不好惹时就都纷纷溜了，先前把两人是肥羊这一讯息转达给那几个痞子、八成是有PY交易分成的黄牙酒保也不知何时不见了踪影，酒吧里只剩下了他们两人。  
小天狼星疲惫地坐回桌旁，解开扣子把外套随手丢在座位上，脸上到底是免不了添了好几道口子，其中额头上被啤酒瓶敲了一记的地方血已经顺着侧脸快淌到下巴，克莉丝多匆匆站起来拿袖子小心地给他擦，却让他给挥开了，接着手臂一揽搂着腰拉过去，把头顺势埋在她的胸前。  
“为什么不用魔杖？”她声音显得有点艰涩地问，结果惹得小天狼星忽然抬起头，无奈地望了她一眼：“好把魔法部的人引来？”  
但克莉丝多清楚他可从来不是怕惹事的性子，转念之间已想通其中关窍：就他的脾气，如果是自己遇到麻瓜地痞找茬，肯定早就抽出魔杖一顿社会教育，再加上魔法部冤枉他白白坐了十二年牢那事，就算禁止滥用魔法办公室真来人调查也大概率放放水就过去了，多少有点有恃无恐的意思。  
可偏偏身边还带着一个她，一个从霍格沃茨出来的未成年巫师……  
说起上学期间偷跑出校这种事也是可大可小，只要不被发现就基本万事大吉，但要是在这个节骨眼上被魔法部的人逮个正着……八成她就可以从霍格沃茨直接收拾包袱滚蛋了。  
“你……你倒是把血赶快止一下……”愧疚和自责让她的嗓音颤抖了起来，小天狼星看她好像都快哭了，也打消了特意留着那些伤给她多看看装可怜的想法，于是念了愈合咒再把魔杖尖往自己头上一戳，几处伤口就飞快地愈合了。  
但他并没有顺手把血也清理干净，而是依旧顶着半张脸斑斑血迹，直显得英俊的面孔苍白得吓人，还把脑袋沉甸甸地靠在她身上往下压，指着脖子上被撕扯出一条口子的围巾，很不高兴地说道：“坏了。”  
分明是一个修复如初就能解决的问题，也不知道这货怎么就能厚着脸皮闹得委屈巴巴的，不过此时就算他再怎么无理取闹克莉丝多也必然不会计较，倒不如说，她根本没心思细想，只条件反射立刻说：“我、我再给你织条新的！”  
一听这话，小天狼星顿时满意了，环在她腰间的手臂又收得紧了一点，他抬起头眼带笑意看她，克莉丝多正巧也低着头，两人吐息交错。  
被那明亮清澈的深灰色眼眸一望，克莉丝多心中微动，闭了眼低下头去在他嘴角亲了一下，沾了一点血腥味回来舔舔嘴唇。  
小天狼星目光灼灼，追随她的舌尖的颜色最终收回消失，才哑声问：“这算生日礼物……还是刚才的奖励？”  
都有功夫起色心，看来是真没事。克莉丝多的心至此已完全放下，这才露出些许笑容：“没看出来，你还挺能打的。”  
跟小哈一样的近战法师，还真是亲教父子。  
小天狼星骄傲地抬了抬下巴：“不过几个麻瓜，跟月圆时的莱姆斯一比，差远了。”  
合着这一身格斗本领是跟狼人练出来的，克莉丝多苦笑摇头，抱住他脖子蹭了蹭：“假如我说，今晚不回霍格沃茨的话……你能保证让我不错过周一第一堂课吗？”  
面对小天狼星惊愕的眼神，她再次俯身在他唇畔轻轻一啄，“还是不论礼物也好，奖励也好……才这样你就满意了？”  
她言下已经不能再直白了，等于直截了当在告诉他，想要在他生日这天晚上，把自己完完全全交给他。  
小天狼星的眼中立即放出光芒，却又很快强行压抑下去，再眨眼时已经恢复冷静。  
不行，不能急在一时。如果真的在今晚占有她，已他早按捺许久求之不得的架势必然不是一两次就能草草了事，可要是让刚被狠命折腾一番的小家伙第二天还得拖着不适的身体一大早回去上课，也同样是怎么想都于心不忍——既然左右肯定要有一个人不痛快，反正他忍都忍那么久了，不差这一时半会儿……  
等他决心一下，再看贴在自己身上勾引他的克莉丝多，小家伙乖巧的娇俏模样看在小天狼星眼里是又爱又恨，手一抬硬是压着她后脑勺强迫她低过来，迎上去来了个比先前两个蜻蜓点水分量不知足了多少倍的深吻，过了好久才放开。  
“晚上送你回学校。”他咬牙哼了一声，接着分不清是忿懑还是无奈又嘟囔了一句：  
“……反正都是你欠着，真到那时候可别哭。”

59.  
嘴上说是晚上回，也可能是怕再拖一拖连他自己都要反悔，以至于最后才不到晚饭时间，克莉丝多就翻开四楼的驼背女巫雕像石板钻了出来，然后又没走多远就遇上了三人组。  
不过这几个人的站位十分奇怪：罗恩和赫敏依旧谁也不看谁，小哈苦笑跟格挡墙一样站在他俩中间异常尴尬，不过一看见她就顿时来了神，连另外两个也顾不上闹别扭了，三人一起迎上来，几乎是同时开口说话——  
“你白天都去哪了？”“你怎么这么早就回来了？”  
第一句是哈利罗恩异口同声，另一句自然是出自赫敏的口，几个人都是一愣，发现自己知道两个男孩不知道的事让赫敏露出一丝优越的笑容，朝他俩哼了一声，过来挽起克莉丝多的手臂，“别理他们——走，回宿舍把校袍换上，否则要是不巧撞到斯内普又得扣分了。”  
两个男生满脸吃瘪瞪着她俩，赫敏昂着头骄傲地从他们面前经过，克莉丝多只来得及向他们做了个“抱歉”的口型，就被她使劲拉着往楼梯上爬。  
等回到宿舍克莉丝多换衣服的时候，赫敏就坐在床上抱着一本课本，假装漫不经心地说道：“我还以为你今晚都回不来了。”  
克莉丝多讪笑了一下，把最后一个扣子系好：“我倒想，人家硬把我送回来有什么办法。”  
她这么一说赫敏立刻露出惊讶的神色，可能她都没料到小天狼星居然比想象中绅士多了，随后露出了老父亲般欣慰的微笑，点了点头：“那更好。”  
到了开饭时小哈和罗恩就坐在克莉丝多对面，她在往嘴里扒拉食物的间隙才跟他们说上话，其实她也可以选择问赫敏，但看赫敏之前的样子……还是算了。  
“怎么了愁眉苦脸的。”她一边说着一边哪了几个空盘子，正用一把餐刀将小块不知从哪掏出来的蛋糕分到盘里，再推给三人，“喏——虽然有点硬了，不过给个面子，意思意思吃一点吧。”  
“这什么啊？”小哈狐疑地碰了一下上边的奶油，顿时好像被膈应到似的皱皱鼻子，克莉丝多面无表情看着他：“哦，小天狼星的生日蛋糕。”  
看哈利的表情，他应该是十分后悔那么直白地表示嫌弃，同时也惊讶得直瞪眼：“小天狼星过生日？什么时候的事——我竟然都不知道！”  
“今天，我也刚刚知道。”克莉丝多垂眼拿勺子划拉一小块奶油舔进嘴里，罗恩突然插话，“所以你今天白天消失，合着一直跟他在一起？”  
哟不错嘛，这小子居然反应过来了，克莉丝多简短地点了一下头，小哈那边依然为自己居然从来都没想起来自己教父生日这件事而震惊又内疚，明明从三年级之后的每年夏天都收了小天狼星的生日礼物。  
“别想了，他还特意说了别送他东西，不过下星期魁地奇他可能会混进学校来看你比赛，能赢的话可比什么礼物都能让他高兴。”  
本来以为哈利对魁地奇应该挺有信心的，结果没想到他听了这话不仅没高兴，反倒尴尬地咧了咧嘴，克莉丝多正疑惑着，罗恩垂头丧气一下巴砸在桌上：“行了，我的锅。”  
迎着克莉丝多不解的眼神，他泄气地翻个白眼：“意思就是我太菜了，要拖累格兰芬多赢不了了。”  
“怎么会？选拔赛你不是发挥的挺好吗？”  
“狗屎运，现在运没了，就剩狗屎了。”罗恩破罐破摔一样摊了摊手，克莉丝多心里并不赞同他的自嘲，但既然说到运气，她一下想起了别的东西，“哈利。”  
她勾勾手指，小哈立刻放下刀叉把脑袋伸过来：“要不比赛那天你给他灌点福灵剂？”  
毕竟是投机取巧的馊主意，她话说的已经很小声，可赫敏还是突然“咣”撂下果汁杯子，炯炯有神地瞪着他们，咬牙切齿压低声音说道：“克莉丝多！我真不敢相信——你们会被开除的！”  
除了他们几个坐得近，长桌上没有别人听到这边疑似蓄谋的对话，与嫉恶如仇的赫敏相比，罗恩则显得不可置信，嘴张得老大话都说不利索了：“这这这——这不行吧！”  
然而嘴上虽然哆哆嗦嗦地否定，他的眼睛里却诚实地暴露出期待的希望之光。  
“在事情无可挽回之前，你们最好打消念头！”  
“当然了，我才不敢呢，我也怕被开除不是吗。”在赫敏的愤怒之下，哈利镇定微笑以对并半真半假地认了个怂，克莉丝多跟着“嗯嗯”点头，赫敏眼神犀利地在他俩之间来回晃了一下，随后皱皱眉起身走了。  
“哥们儿，我知道你是我最好的哥们儿！”罗恩早已觉得自己将有幸运药水buff这事十拿九稳，他脸上挂着飘忽膨胀的笑容深沉拍着小哈的肩膀，然后站起来欢快地也离开了长桌，留下仅剩两个人无言对望。  
“呃，所以……都被他们听去了，你还敢用吗？”克莉丝多试探瞅瞅他，哈利反倒一脸无辜，“是你先提的好吧，我可从来都没说要用那药水。”  
“……”  
她被噎得一时无言只能瞪着他，小哈却突然笑了：“不过你倒是给了我灵感，放心福灵剂肯定不动，我已经心里有底了。”  
这死小子，居然还学会给她打哑谜了。克莉丝多无奈，于是在猜测和赫敏无时无刻不紧盯的监视下，下一个周末他们迎来了本学期第一场魁地奇比赛。  
哈利和罗恩去球队之后，她与赫敏拿着小哈的隐形衣，避开人流高峰偷偷来到城堡四楼到密道下面，小天狼星已经等在那了。  
“早，今天天气真不错。”他看上去心情很好，披上隐形衣的时候甚至还哼着小曲，对比之下显得赫敏的脸色就不那么好看了：“……如果你知道哈利打算干什么的话，大概就笑不出来了。”  
“嗯？哈利怎么了？”  
不过到底看在挚友的份上，赫敏只是欲言又止往克莉丝多那看了一眼，并没有当场把福灵剂的事给捅出来。往球场去的路上，赫敏先行一步去占位置了，后面两个人为防被大部队横冲直撞的学生撞到，只能隔着一层隐形衣偷摸牵着手慢慢往那边走，克莉丝多感慨：“好像光天化日偷情哦。”  
她听到小天狼星短暂地笑了一下，但似乎是怕被其他的学生发觉引起怀疑而很快收了声，这时候克莉丝多突然感觉到有人在拍她的肩膀，一扭头直接看见一个巨大的狮子脑袋，惊得她一个激灵向旁边躲去，结果结结实实一下踩上了小天狼星的脚。  
也不知道他为了忍住不发出声费了多大的劲，克莉丝多偷偷在他身上撑了一下才站直，然后冷静下来重新看过去，才发现刚才吓她一跳的狮子头原来是头套，那里面正冒出一张淡定的脸，语气轻柔地跟她打招呼：“你好，克莉丝多。”  
“……早，卢娜。”她心有余悸在胸口按了按，卢娜摇头晃脑在她周围看了看，这一动作除了让克莉丝多心中一凛之外，她头上那个巨大的狮子脑袋也随之摇摇摆摆，好在卢娜并不是发现了她身边穿隐形衣的小天狼星，而是问：“赫敏呢，你们没一起？”  
“噢，她先去占位置了。”克莉丝多闻言松了一口气，结果卢娜依然歪着脑袋在她旁边看来看去，就好像在寻找肉眼看不见的飞虫。  
“呃，怎么了吗？”尽管有隐形衣，她还是情不自禁把小天狼星用自己的身体挡了挡，卢娜歪头又看了看：“没有，只是觉得你周围有跟平时不一样的气息……”  
卧槽这孩子别是有什么超能力吧，克莉丝多冷汗都要下来了，急忙赶在卢娜凑得更近之前随便打了个哈哈糊弄一下，随即抓起小天狼星的衣服匆忙就跑。  
幸亏赛场上格兰芬多跟拉文克劳的学生不站在一起，等她小心翼翼护着别让别人碰到她身边这个“看不见的透明人”爬上看台，赫敏已经占好了最靠边的位置，两人让小天狼星站到角落再把自己挡过去，就基本上杜绝被其他学生无意碰到穿着隐形衣的他，从而暴露的危险了。  
双方队长握手的时候，赫敏明显哼了一声：“但愿哈利没把你的馊主意听进去。”  
被瞪的克莉丝多只能哂笑，这时候两只队伍已经跨上扫帚飞上半空，小天狼星所站的位置虽说安全却到底是边角有点视线受阻，正努力把身体探出去往球场上望，身上披的隐形衣几次蹭到她脸侧，弄得克莉丝多隔三差五直挠脸。  
“——看到波特这只新拼凑起来的球队，大家都应该挺吃惊的，许多人以为，凭上学期罗恩·韦斯莱时好时坏的表现，他今年应该不会待在球队了，但很明显，跟队长私人关系密切无疑帮了他的大忙……”  
“那个解说员怎么回事？”小天狼星有点不高兴地在她耳边低声问，克莉丝多本来也听着声音耳熟抬头看去，果然是去年D.A.赫奇帕奇的那个事儿逼扎卡赖斯，“别管他，一个智障。”  
这时候斯莱特林的追球手发起第一次射门，罗恩顺利地将球拦截下来使得格兰芬多的看台发出一阵喝彩，赫敏却担忧地咬住拇指指甲，结果场上从此一发不可收拾，半个小时内罗恩一个接一个地阻拦了将近十个球，有几个甚至是惊险无比用手套尖扑出去的，赫敏汗都快下来了，猛地扭过头冲克莉丝多低声怒道：“这下完了，哈利到底还是给他喝了那东西——”  
“什么东西？”小天狼星早就听她在地道里那会儿有话想说，顿时更加好奇凑过来，赫敏却气呼呼一句话不说，克莉丝多只得把锅接过来小声回答：“哎，怪我怪我，之前给小哈提建议比赛当天给罗恩下福灵剂，他可能当真了……”  
“噢，多大点事。”小天狼星笑了，满不在乎的语气令赫敏更加生气了，干脆头一扭转过去不再搭理两人。  
没过多久，当斯莱特林的找球手一记明显是恶意的冲撞差点把哈利从扫帚上撞下去时，小天狼星当即就不管不顾发出一声怒吼，有好些格兰芬多学生奇怪地扭头望过来寻思这陌生的男性声音来自哪里，克莉丝多一后背白毛汗推着他直往旁边躲，隔了个几个人之外依稀传来帕瓦蒂的惊呼：“拉文德，我怎么好像听见我男神的声音了——”  
小天狼星一嗓子吼完，这会儿大概也反应过来自己闯了祸，这会儿乖乖地一声不吭努力降低存在感，克莉丝多面上依旧淡定，手底下突然朝着他大概肚子的位置毫不客气来了个肘击。  
耳边顿时响起男人“嘶”地痛哼，小天狼星把一只手搭在她肩上，苦恼地埋怨：“小家伙，你干什么？”  
克莉丝多漠然收手：“没什么，男神。”

60.  
话说帕瓦蒂居然连他的声音都记得这么牢，只不过一声喊都分辨得出，可见厨力非同凡响。  
克莉丝多面上不表，心里却纠结了个疙瘩，原本想说今天斯莱特林找球手怎么不是德拉科也给忘了个干净，小天狼星捂着腹部吸了几口气，才听着刚才那女孩的话反应过来：“她男神爱谁谁，跟我有什么关系……”  
“唔。”克莉丝多掰着手指数了数，“那姑娘的偶像，是个被埋没的英雄、年近四十风华不减当年的帅哥，还是堂堂救世之星的教父、布莱克家族仅剩的继承人……反正我也不知道是说的谁嚯。”  
“我又不认识她。”小天狼星哭笑不得，“不是吧小家伙，你要因为这种事生气？还打人打得那么疼……”  
其实克莉丝多也后悔了自己那一下冲动，现在再让他带着委屈重新提起更是无法抑制地产生了内疚，吃味归吃味，再怎么说家庭暴力肯定是不对的，“那……那你还手好了，扯平。”  
小天狼星出了口气，笑：“真的？那我来了？”  
她料到他肯定不会真动手捶她，但揉脑袋揪脸之类八成要来几下，因此主要注意力都放在头部严阵以待，结果冷不丁一股凉气从上衣下摆跟泥鳅似的“呲溜”滑到贴身衣服里，一只带着室外低温的大手伸进来，毫无征兆摸了一把她的肚子。  
“呃——！”  
卧槽好冰！  
克莉丝多被突然袭击，没克制住顿时发出一声古怪短促的惊呼，身体也条件反射弓着腰深深弯下去。  
“克莉丝多？你怎么了？”赫敏见她反应这么大关切地凑过来，克莉丝多有苦难言皱了皱鼻子，最终还是紧急飙起演技，呲牙咧嘴地顺势把手跟着捂住肚皮，再憋出一个苦笑：“没、没事……突然肚子疼——”  
在她说话的功夫，那只罪魁祸首的贼手早已无声无息缩回了隐形衣底下，“——可能是早上吃多了。”  
赫敏责怪又诧异地看了她几眼，像是在说“这你都能把自己搞到闹肚”，但大体上应该是没怀疑别的，又询问她用不用提前回去，被克莉丝多拒绝后就没再说什么了。  
克莉丝多确信自己隐约听到了小天狼星的窃笑，正琢磨着接下来的时间还怎么回击他，可场上的哈利却没给她机会——在一浪更胜一浪的高呼中，所有人的注意力都集中在那一红一绿两个小点上，眼睁睁看着红点后来居上超过了绿点，随后一个俯冲——  
观众席上猛然炸开的欢呼霎时间响彻云霄，小天狼星在隐形衣底下使劲鼓掌喝彩，反正周围的喧闹已经完全不会有人听见他那点声音，可能唯一的遗憾是不能直接冲上场去给哈利道贺。  
在一片喜悦中阴沉着脸的只有赫敏，克莉丝多眼看她逆着人群直奔格兰芬多队更衣室就料到她肯定是去为福灵剂兴师问罪的，奈何又不敢单独放着小天狼星先行一步，只能等到人快走光了才过去，临靠近的时候正好看见罗恩满面春风扛着扫帚往外走。  
“哟，克莉丝多！看到我救球了吗！”他喜气洋洋地冲她嚷：“我以为我喝了福灵剂，结果其实是哈利让我觉得我喝了，实际上我没有，但我还以为我喝了才打那么顺手，所以那都是我自己的水平啊哈哈哈——”  
他跟个乐呵呵的地主傻儿子一样说话颠三倒四，克莉丝多倒居然奇迹地听懂了他说什么，罗恩最后昂着脑袋撂下一句“这下看赫敏还有啥可叭叭的”，就像只骄傲的公鸡一样走远了。  
“……”  
克莉丝多微叹口气，掀开帘子踏进了球队更衣室，里面站着小哈和赫敏，气氛显得有些古怪。  
“嗯……恭喜获胜，小哈。顺便还有个人大概想亲自跟你说……”  
她话才说到一半，一看周围没了外人的某人已毫不犹豫一把掀开隐形衣。  
“小天狼星！”  
“打得太精彩了，哈利。”小天狼星赞不绝口，一边走过去使劲拍了拍哈利的肩膀：“果然随你爸，跟詹姆飞的一样好！”  
那对教父子倒一片其乐融融，克莉丝多注意到赫敏一见小天狼星来了便立刻使劲眨眨眼，像是把满腹委屈给生生憋了回去，罗恩刚才在门口故作大声的炫耀她肯定听见了，于是克莉丝多轻轻拽了一下她的袖子：“回宿舍？还是去图书馆？”  
“不了，我自己走吧。”她没看错，赫敏的眼圈确实残留着一丝红，她摇了摇头假装满不在乎：“你还是陪着——”  
但克莉丝多执着地拉着她不撒手：“没关系，那俩应该也有不少话要说。”  
“……那好吧。”赫敏终究是妥协了，“不去图书馆了，随便走走就好。”  
结果等前脚出了更衣室，一远离所有性别为男的家伙，赫敏一直强撑的伪装就像气球一样泄了，拐了一个弯刚到无人处她就忽然背靠墙壁蹲了下来，用袖子挡着脸发出一声抽泣。克莉丝多早就料到会这样也跟着蹲下，借了一个肩膀让她靠着。  
“我真不明白，我到底哪里惹他了？！”  
克莉丝多仰望天空：“……大概是醋酸发酵了。”  
“……？”  
赫敏抬起头茫然看着她，克莉丝多却问了个似乎风马不相及的问题：“你还跟威克多尔·克鲁姆有联系？”  
“偶尔写信，可是这有关联吗？”赫敏更加迷惑了，克莉丝多又跳跃性地问了一个奇怪的问题：“假如一个你欣赏的女明星来到霍格沃茨，结果她爱上了罗恩还光明正大追求他，你会怎么做？”  
“我会劝她看看眼科。”赫敏深沉地来了这么一句之后，又好像很头疼似的按了按太阳穴，“算了，我大概知道你想说什么了……但我觉得，这不可能。罗……那家伙又不是才知道我和威克多尔仍保持联系，怎么以前都好好的，现在突然就闹事了？”  
“呃，大概是因为他之前一直以为克鲁姆单相思，直到不久前才知道你俩亲过嘴吧……”  
赫敏的脸蓦然红了一瞬，随后不可置信地嚷嚷开了：“哈？那都是什么陈芝麻烂谷子的事？都多少年前了还记着，他的大脑是自打十一岁后就再没发育吗？！”  
嘴上如连珠炮机关枪，结果脸上却诚实地越来越红越来越红，克莉丝多挠了挠鼻子：“那你还打算邀请他去斯拉格霍恩的圣诞聚会吗？”  
“不。”尽管已化矛盾为狗粮，赫敏还是意外地坚守原则：“除非那个傻子先为他可笑的理由跟我道歉。”  
然而就克莉丝多对罗恩的了解，要他主动道歉实在不可能。  
不过，至少总体上进展还是顺利的吧，现在只要罗恩那边的问题再一解决，他俩不成一对儿都难。  
克莉丝多很乐观地琢磨着，却怎么也想不到就在她为罗赫即将的胜利而暗喜时，当天晚上天上就掉下一块大石头，把她的美好希望全砸了个稀巴烂。  
整个格兰芬多塔楼都笼罩在喜气洋洋的气氛之下，隔着重重撒欢庆祝的人群，当时她正和赫敏一前一后钻进肖像洞口，结果一眼就看见了角落里跟两只八爪鱼一样互相纠缠的罗恩和拉文德·布朗，不远处金妮冷冷瞥着他们，小哈杵在原地看也不是走也不是，尴尬到了极点。  
肖像的门在她身后发出一声闷响，克莉丝多再回头时赫敏已经不见了，她也顾不上琢磨要不要冲上去拆散他们，直接转身就往休息室外追去，出来的时候才发现哈利居然也跟了上来。  
“你好，小哈。”她漠然一回头，“既然你来了，那你去追吧，正好我回去把那个负心汉打一顿。”  
哈利听她这么说冷汗都要下来了，这段时间他本来就夹在罗恩赫敏之间左右为难，自然不能让她真跑回去揍罗恩，幸好自从五年级就个头疯窜的救世主身高早已超过克莉丝多大半头，来自魁地奇队长的力气更是毫无悬念碾压，他硬拽着她的袖子把人揪到走廊上，刚推开第一扇教室的门就发现了躲在里面的赫敏。  
她两脚悬空坐在讲台上有一下没一下地晃悠着腿，一群魔法变出来的小黄鸟正叽叽喳喳绕着她脑袋在周围飞来飞去，看见俩人进来，赫敏的表情也没什么变化。  
本来情况还算可控，要命的是没过几秒功夫儿，就有两个人跌跌撞撞闯进来——更要命的是这正好就是刚才抱在一块互啃的俩人。  
空气里弥漫着一阵可怕的沉默，拉文德倒是有眼力见地悄悄退了出去，留下罗恩看看这个再看看那个，想说话却又不敢的模样有些滑稽，最后憋屈半天才挤出几个字：“那、那我先走了啊……”  
也就是他手摸上门把的同时，教室里骤然响起一声尖叫：“万弹齐发！”  
小哈和罗恩惊愕扭头，赫敏正攥着魔杖指着后者的脸，表情包含着愤怒不解乃至委屈难过等等一系列成分，那群小黄鸟就像是大片子弹一样铺天盖地冲向罗恩，在他每一寸露在外面的皮肤上又啄又挠。  
“——让它们滚啊！”他护着脸愤然大吼，但赫敏就像是没听见一样，冷冷从讲台上跳下来走向教室后门，一脚踢开潇洒地走了出去。  
“喂——你们俩！谁帮帮我！”  
罗恩仍旧在被那群小鸟不断袭击，哈利举起魔杖尝试着让它们消失，但擅长正面决斗的救世主对这种偏门的魔咒完全不像是他施展缴械咒那样得心应手，费了半天劲也没能把自己的朋友从鸟嘴下救出，而克莉丝多面无表情看着这场闹剧半晌，接着一耸肩直接转身走向后门，没有丝毫准备出手相助的意思。  
她回到宿舍的时候，赫敏已经把自己裹在被子里睡下了，不过灯倒是没熄，克莉丝多在屋里故意弄出不少动静踱了好几圈也没见她有反应，不知道是不是真的睡着了。  
不过，当她最终放弃了也换上睡衣爬进被窝，正要熄灯的同时，对面床传来了赫敏平静的声音，万幸没有哭腔：  
“你陪我去斯拉格霍恩的圣诞舞会吧。”  
“……行。”  
克莉丝多愣了一下，只得苦笑答应，接着一放松身体陷入柔软的被褥里，深深叹了一口气。


	9. 番外 橙光式结局分支

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #橙光攻略风格  
>  #AU预警   
>  #人物与正文性格差异预警   
>  #部分黑化预警  
>  #作者中二之魂爆发

———————————————  
【属性数值】  
（战斗力）  
通过日常课程及决斗练习增加，大事件时间点未达要求数值触发死亡结局。  
（好感度）  
小天狼星布莱克（可攻略，唯一）：通过对话选项增减数值，影响线路分支及结局。  
卢娜·洛夫古德：通过选项增减数值，不影响主线，可收集成就。  
塞德里克·迪戈里：通过选项增减数值，不影响主线，可收集成就。  
德拉科·马尔福：通过选项增减数值，不影响主线，可收集成就。  
（羁绊度）  
哈利·波特、罗恩·韦斯莱、赫敏·格兰杰：与同伴冒险中日渐积累的友谊，通过事件中选项增减数值，影响结局。（注：此数值三人组共通）  
（信赖度）  
阿不思·邓布利多：基础50，你的一举一动都逃不过当代最伟大白巫师的眼皮底，80及以上达到信任，影响线路分支及结局。  
  
【事件一览】  
（一年级）  
基本无，随便刷刷战斗力即可  
＊学期末，奇洛事件后，触发事件选项：“是否跟风给救世主送一份慰问品？”  
是——羁绊度+  
否——无变化  
（二年级）  
上半年无，依旧主要刷战斗力  
＊与三人组相识，捡到日记，得知自己与里德尔渊源后，触发选项：“是否向哈利借隐形衣，夜探奖杯陈列室？”  
是——邓布利多信赖度-  
否——无变化  
＊进入密室，触发选项：“看到正在被蛇怪追赶、处境凶险的哈利，你决定——”  
用蛇佬腔阻止蛇怪——羁绊+  
呆立当场——战斗力-  
＊密室事件结束，邓布利多信任默认+5，如办公室对话选择合适此处额外+5  
（三年级）  
#因剧情量突增，在此后仅列出部分较重要内容  
＊暑假末接哈利回家、触发初遇黑狗后，日常中选择“闲逛”有大概率遇到黑狗，若此时持有物品“火腿肠”，每次投喂可少量提升小天狼星好感  
＊火车上遭遇德拉科等人，调戏傲娇欢乐多顺便刷点小外甥好感，之后日常“闲逛”可随机触发小金毛挑衅事件，好感+  
＊摄魂怪上车后，短暂想起不愉快回忆，触发选项  
（阴沉）——信赖-  
（叹气）——无变化  
＊神奇动物保护课巴克比克事件，选择“救德拉科”，好感+，回收要素【欠人情·其一】  
＊克鲁克山逃跑事件后，日常中开启新选项“喂狗”，每次小天狼星好感+  
＊初次霍格莫德日，触发选项  
陪着去不了的小哈——羁绊+  
闲逛——几率偶遇德拉科（但本次小金毛去霍格莫德了，等于白选）  
喂狗——小天狼星好感+  
＊小天狼星夜闯格兰芬多塔楼事件，选择“先手攻击他”可回收要素【弗立维教授的关注】，以后日常课程提升战斗力时额外增加数值  
＊摄魂怪增强戒备，主角喂狗路上出现自言自语“莫名其妙有不好的预感”提示后选择“来都来了还是去吧”，回收要素【呼神护卫·其一】、邓布利多信赖+  
＊尖叫棚屋事件后昏迷醒来，听到哈利和赫敏准备使用时间转换器，触发选项  
跟他们一起去——羁绊+、小天狼星好感+，邓布利多信赖+，若此时信赖达到一定数值对话产生变化，回收要素【格兰芬多·其一】  
装睡——无  
＊学期结束，回到唐人街，发现小天狼星跑到你家来了，触发选项  
（啧……又是试探？）——信赖-  
（……算了算了，就当多养条狗）——无  
（四年级）  
＊暑假期间可刷到大量小天狼星好感，韦斯莱家邀请魁地奇世界杯事件后回到唐人街，若此时小天狼星好感达到一定数值，剧情后回收要素【格兰芬多·其二】  
＊四年级开学一段时间后，假穆迪变白鼬事件，选择“出手阻止”，回收要素【欠人情·其二】  
＊火焰杯选中哈利后，罗恩嫉妒闹别扭事件，触发选项  
不关我事，随大流摸鱼——无  
跟罗恩谈谈——羁绊+  
＊认识塞德里克后，日常“闲逛”增加随机“遭遇无脑嘲讽哈利的赫奇帕奇学生”一项，若战斗力达标则开启选项“小兔崽子们见识一下什么叫社会的毒打”——塞德里克好感+，战斗力不够则默认唯一选项“文明人的嘴炮”——无变化  
＊小哈比赛前“压宝”——赢钱后双胞胎来缠支持一下他们生意选“没问题”——金丝雀饼干留下还是整蛊选“留下”，之后临近圣诞节出现新选项“给小天狼星寄礼物”，于是收到回礼项链，回收要素【红水晶】  
＊圣诞节当天遇见卢娜，之后日常“闲逛”增加随机遇到同样到处闲逛的卢娜，好感+  
＊《深沉的爱——救世主挚友的辛酸暗恋之路》事件后偶遇塞德里克，交谈中想到哈利暗恋秋的事，触发选项  
（哈利是我哥们儿我得支持他）——羁绊+  
（算了吧人家小情侣好好的）——塞德里克好感+，回收要素【大众情人】  
＊三强争霸赛第三场开始前夕，遭遇假穆迪  
战斗力未达要求数值——死亡结局  
战斗力达标——中夺魂咒，剧情继续  
＊奖杯门钥匙把两人带到墓地，被捆住丢到一旁，想想要怎么脱困——  
找找身上有没有能用的东西——找到小刀割开绳子去救哈利——羁绊+，回收要素【生死之交】  
回忆学过的所有咒语——没有卵用，最后还得是人家小哈断开闪回咒之后再来救你——羁绊+  
＊脱困后在校长室终于得知自己身世，迷茫中迎来一个拥抱  
（……）——信赖+，回收要素【黑暗中的天狼星】  
（呵。）——信赖-  
＊学期末，老邓约谈停学事宜，触发选项  
（换做哈利的话，你会让你的得意弟子救世主也遭这种委屈？）——信赖-  
（……）——无  
（停学中，哈利等人五年级）  
＊九月一日其他人离开后触发教守护神咒事件，若此时小天狼星好感达到一定数值，剧情后回收要素【呼神护卫·其二】  
＊日常选项变更为“练习”和“闲逛”，练习可提升战斗力，闲逛随机遇到卢平、唐克斯（战斗力少量+）、小天狼星（好感+）  
（此处建议多提升战力不然之后神秘事务司直接gg）  
＊小天狼星穿过壁炉到格兰芬多塔楼找哈利，两人闹不愉快事件，你觉得这件事——  
小天狼星的错——羁绊+  
哈利的错——无  
＊韦斯莱先生遇袭后圣诞假期，此时若与三人组羁绊达一定数值，触发邀请主角回校事件  
好，我一定会去——羁绊+，回收要素【不舍】  
看情况吧——小天狼星好感+  
（这里就算先置条件不满未触发事件，之后赫敏照样会寄信让克莉丝多回霍格沃茨呆一阵子，区别就是少拿一个要素）  
＊回到霍格沃茨后，日常可以披着隐形衣“闲逛”或者留在有求必应屋“宅着”，闲逛随机偶遇塞德里克，过去拍肩打招呼好感+，选择宅着时卢娜可能会和纳威一起过来，多聊聊并在谈到卢娜爸爸主编的杂志时持肯定态度，回收要素【唱唱反调】  
＊东窗事发日，有求必应屋被攻破后，此时若持有要素【欠人情·其一】【欠人情·其二】且好感足够，则触发小金毛睁眼说瞎话放水事件，至此德拉科线完结，获得成就  
＊校长室逼宫事件，乌姆里奇得意洋洋之际，你决定——  
去你妈的臭蛤蟆，倒挂金钟！——羁绊+、信赖+、小天狼星好感+  
还是先静观其变——无  
＊哈利从冥想盆看到斯内普记忆后通过飞路网来找小天狼星谈，不欢而散后再面对脑回路跟小哈根本没搭在一起的小天狼星，你心里想的是：  
（凭什么？）——信赖-  
（……）——无  
＊神秘事务司副本日，小天狼星想要甩开你自己前往魔法部  
战斗力未达要求，被对方击败后独自幻影移形离开——《Bad End1》  
战斗力达标——剧情继续  
＊神秘事务司混战，若战斗力不够触发死亡结局，反之则在此处进行分支结算  
——————

—————————————————  
【Bad End1】  
（战斗力＜120，其余属性不限，神秘事务司前夕未能和小天狼星同去魔法部）  
“……”  
“——喂，布莱克，听说了吗，你那出息的教子已经打败伏地魔了。”  
“……嗨呀，不过这种事你可能是知道的吧，毕竟小哈那时候回来给我们讲了他用复活石看到你出现的情景……”  
“虽说他严肃声明了那只是幻影，不过事到如今……好歹也是三圣器，居然说丢就丢了，小哈你个败家子——”  
“不过，这不还是让我找到了嘛……听说，好像是放在手里，转三下？”  
“一。”  
“二。”  
“三。”  
……  
  
  
【回收结局——无处可觅】  
  
———————————————————  
【Bad End2】  
（战斗力>140，邓布利多信赖度<80，小天狼星好感<160）  
……  
“阿瓦达索命。”  
贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇脸上依然带着疯狂张扬的笑，却随着一道绿光闪过而戛然而止。  
——那副神情，跟她刚刚跌入帷幔的堂弟简直如出一辙。  
而小天狼星掉在帷幔之外的魔杖，此刻正握在一个表情平静的女孩手中。  
平静到如果不是目睹之前发生的事，任谁都无法相信她就这么简简单单、一点恨意都不带地用杀戮咒夺去了一条生命。  
平静到，此刻她的眼珠甚至还是乌黑的，但是那里面连一丁点光亮都看不见了。  
“……”  
女孩死气沉沉的目光并未在任何人身上停留片刻，只是低头慢慢摩挲手里魔杖的花纹，温柔得就像是在抚摸有着相似纹样那个人的胸膛。  
然后在那一圈或惊诧或戒备或痛苦或哀求的目光中，她身姿轻盈地一跃，穿过了那道无风自动的半透明纱幔。  
………  
【回收结局——帷幕彼岸】  
  
————————————————  
【Happy End】  
（战斗力>140，邓布利多信任度>80，小天狼星好感度>160，三人组羁绊>100，且收集要素【呼神护卫·其一】【其二】【格兰芬多·其一】【其二】【红水晶】【生死之交】【黑暗中的天狼星】【不舍】其中七个以上）  
……  
“克洛伊。”  
“啊哈哈哈——爸你看这火车都快开了你也不想让我错过特快吧哈哈哈哈——”  
“克洛伊·布莱克，过来，我不想说第三遍。”  
前一秒还嬉皮笑脸的黑头发灰眼睛女孩打了个颤，终于还是悻悻地站到跟她发色瞳色都一模一样的高大男人面前，一缩脖嘴角一扁就开始装可怜：“爸——”  
小天狼星面无表情俯视那张泫然欲泣的小脸，最后漠然一哼：“少来这套，把在家敷衍过去那件事说明白了再走。”  
克洛伊：“……”  
女孩气呼呼瞪着他，确定了自己再怎么撒泼卖萌都逃不了之后，干脆憋足一口气——秘技·大召唤术！  
“妈——！！”  
“我爸欺负人呜呜呜呜！！！”  
火车附近缭绕的蒸汽散去，不远处走来两个女性身影，克洛伊顿时眼睛锃亮就扑了过去：“妈！”  
她扑在跟她几乎长着同一张脸的女人怀里，然后抬着头喜气洋洋地冲另一位喊：“赫敏爸爸！”  
小天狼星：“……”  
赫敏明显已对此见怪不怪，按了按太阳穴无奈地叹：“你好，克洛伊。”  
“错了。”克莉丝多把女儿从自己脖子上硬扒拉下来，一本正经地教育，“那是你妈我的赫敏爸爸，你不能乱叫知不知道！”  
“对了，你刚才在嚎什么，你爸又怎么你了？”  
克洛伊还没来得及开口，小天狼星已经冷冷哼了一声：“还能什么事，告诉她不能跟波特家臭小子打得火热，这小鬼给我打了两个月太极也没好好答应！”  
赫敏很不理解地看着他：“克洛伊和詹姆都到年纪了，这事有什么不好的吗？”  
小天狼星绷着表情紧紧抿着嘴唇，明显对“他教子的儿子跟他亲闺女处对象那死小子还顶着他当年最好哥们的名字以及他自己的名当中间名”这件事完全无法接受，嘴上却不愿坦白，非要找个八竿子打不着的借口，“克、克洛伊比那小子年纪大。”  
“噢，年龄？”克莉丝多幽幽地瞥他一眼，“也不知道是哪些人当年勾引比自己小二十岁的自己教子的同届同学，又是哪些人连人家还没毕业就急匆匆地下手——”  
小天狼星：“.........克洛伊，你快上车，就现在，赶紧走。”  
（克洛伊：嘿，我还想接着听呢）  
……  
  
【回收结局——十九年后】  
  
（若此时卢娜好感达到要求，且持有要素【唱唱反调】）  
仅持有（消音）张N.E.W.Ts证书的克莉丝多·史密斯小姐从霍格沃茨离开后不负众望地步入毕业即失业的尴尬境地，在朋友们要么高官厚禄要么魔法界马云的包围下瑟瑟发抖，最终在卢娜介绍下成为她的父亲谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德——《唱唱反调》主编麾下一名杂志写手，虽然以连载与其丈夫的环球旅行中见闻所著《舌尖上的巫师界》颇受好评，不过据说这位布莱克夫人的发量也因此减少了接近三分之一？  
【回收成就——码字的都得秃】  
  
（若德拉科好感达标，且持有要素【欠人情·其一】【欠人情·其二】）  
1998年，战争英雄、救世主哈利·波特的教父、布莱克家族仅剩男性成员小天狼星布莱克的婚礼，引起了其他正在重新洗牌的魔法界中努力站稳脚跟不少纯血家族的注意。  
布莱克并未像众人期盼那样广发邀请函，但同样令人惊讶的是，除了凤凰社部分成员，他居然向马尔福家发出邀请，并希望他的外甥能够到场。  
——不过，至于在那之后德拉科·马尔福一见到那位布莱克夫人就脸黑如锅底的原因，就没几个人知道了。  
【回收成就——叫舅妈！】  
  
（若塞德里克好感达标，且持有要素【大众情人】）  
1998年，如果论起在这年结婚的男女巫师数量应该在魔法史上都比较罕见，无论是战前还是战后。此时一位前途无量的年轻人塞德里克·迪戈里，也选择了与学生时代就心爱的姑娘喜结连理。  
然而当塞德里克以“感谢当年点拨之恩”请求克莉丝多·史密斯到他的婚礼上致词却遇到了阻碍，一位不愿意透露姓名的某黑姓男子坚决反对，并效率惊人在迪戈里同志之前抢先完婚，接着名正言顺地以“蜜月旅行”为由，将迪戈里的学生时代好友史密斯——现在是布莱克夫人，拽到国外，数月不归。  
【回收成就——陈年老醋】  
———————————————————  
…………  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
（你猜还有没有）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
【Normal End】  
（未满足以上任一条件时）  
……  
  
…………  
  
【啊。】  
  
腕上的铐锁和链子碰撞，叮叮当当。  
  
把手抬起来，对着从厚实窗帘缝隙中透出的几缕刺眼光线——苍白无力、纤细得仿佛轻轻一用力就会清脆地断掉，甚至都要能看得见皮肉下游走的脉络血管，好像那里边的生命力随时就要流逝干净了似的。  
  
至于连着的这副身体，也是如此吧。  
  
【已经过去多久了？】  
  
【上一顿饭是什么时候吃的来着。】  
  
【几点了……】  
  
光是思考这类毫无意义的问题，她就能消耗掉大半天的时间。克莉丝多失神涣散的目光落在上方沾满灰尘的幔帐，纤细妙曼的身体由一条丝绸吊带睡裙包裹着陷在柔软的床单中，苍白无血色的肌肤由暗沉的红一衬，显得脆弱而妖冶。  
  
过了很久——又或许其实只是很短的一段时间，年久失修的房门“吱呀”地开启，一个高挑的男性轮廓在门后显现。  
  
他并未故意放轻脚步，开门的动作也绝对称不上低调，但躺在床上的少女却没有对此产生丝毫反应。她依旧面无表情地望着天花板，男人倒也早已习惯走过去到床边坐下，被单微微下陷使得盘绕成一团的链子环扣互相碰撞响了一声，清脆过后，则是他低沉开口：  
  
“早安，小家伙。”  
  
【…………】  
  
对于她的不理不睬，小天狼星一丁点也没有表现出气恼，只是稍微露出一个苦笑耸了耸肩，上半身倾过去，双手分别穿过对方的肩颈与膝窝，将那具轻得不可思议的身子从床上打横抱了起来。  
  
女孩依旧一动不动，连眼神都未变丝毫，随着他动作而垂落的手臂和小腿无力地在半空晃悠，像没有生气的洋娃娃。  
  
那锁链虽然精细一根，长度倒是足以覆盖整间巨大的房间以及配套的卫生间为活动范围，小天狼星走进浴室将她轻轻放在浴缸里坐好，随即修长的手指挑起细细的肩带，温柔缓慢地褪下那件丝薄睡裙。  
  
彻底不着一物展露在对方眼前的时候，克莉丝多终于产生了一点反应，像是本能地想要遮住自己的身体，但终究只是指尖一颤就没了下文。  
  
然而哪怕玉体横陈近在眼前，男人的目光依然清亮透彻不带一丝暗色，反倒是看见她肋侧瘦得根根分明的骨头轮廓时瞳中霎时出现一丝心疼的情绪，接着叹气不再多看，打开龙头让温热的水注入浴缸，极尽轻柔、甚至几乎是珍重虔诚地仔细为她清洗身体，之后用一条蓬松雪白的大浴巾裹着克莉丝多送回房间，坐在她身后轻轻擦干那些长长的黑色湿发。  
  
哪怕是以上所有的步骤明明他只需念几个咒语就可轻松完成，却也不知是何种隐情抑或执念，令他宁可像个麻瓜一样浪费大把时间，也不愿意拿出那根对于巫师来说就像左右手一样常用的小木棍。  
  
——又或者，他只是不让魔杖出现在她的活动范围内而已。  
  
【想想也是，毕竟他每次准备食物的效率还是很高的，就算是聪明如布莱克，也没法想象一个纯血巫师不用魔法做饭的情形呢。】  
  
这里是格里莫广场12号，小天狼星布莱克的房间。这一点克莉丝多还是很清楚，不过也就仅限于此了。  
  
至于其他，比如克利切还在不在这间屋子里，再比如为什么她再也没听到过那副布莱克夫人画像的尖叫怒骂，还有别人……  
  
在最开始的那段时间，她还不是这副样子的时候，克莉丝多曾向他询问其他人的消息。  
  
可她不管怎么问，男人永远都是就像没听到她的话一样。  
  
【哈利呢？】  
  
【这是蜂蜜公爵最新的产品，我觉得你可能会喜欢就带了一点回来——乖，不过得等到晚饭后才能吃。】  
  
【我在问哈利！哈利·波特！还有罗恩和赫敏，他们都怎么了！】  
  
【……………………啊，对了，你知道吗，我把这幢房子改造接入了麻瓜的电线和网线……怎么样，是不是很好？】  
  
【……………】  
  
【还有你喜欢的那家日本公司的游戏机……哈，说起来麻瓜的东西更新换代还真是快，听说之前那台已经成了落伍的东西，所以我买了新的回来……】  
  
【……】  
  
一次又一次，一次又一次。  
  
每当克莉丝多向他提问，小天狼星都永远是那副表情，分明眼里含着那种她弄不明白的苦涩，却还硬是挤出一个比哭还难看的笑，时间一长，她干脆也不问了。  
  
严格来说，她一句话再也没对他说过。  
  
……  
  
少女绵软无力的身体缩在男人身前，两个长方形的亮点自下方倒映在她死水般的虹膜上频频闪烁。没过多久，随着整个画面一红，屏幕上显示出游戏结束的字样，男人摇摇头放下掌机，转而低下头把侧脸在她的发顶蹭了几下，开口自嘲：  
  
【哎，我怕是这辈子也不能通关了——小家伙，愿意好心帮帮我吗？】  
  
【…………】  
  
女孩被他抱在身前这么一压，脑袋顿时沉甸甸地靠在小天狼星手臂上，脸正对着掌机目光却不知落在何处，只有屏幕上的字母血淋淋地映在黑色无神的眼底：  
  
【GAME OVER】  
  
…………  
  
又是很久很久以后的某一天。  
  
这一次的特殊，在于当克莉丝多再次醒来，发现床头站着两个人。  
  
其中一人当然是小天狼星，而另外一位则是年轻的女性，克莉丝多莫名觉得她很眼熟。  
  
尽管对方棕色的头发在脑后挽成一个严肃而一丝不苟的发髻，她却眨眨眼就看到了它们蓬松地打着卷乱七八糟披散下来的样子——大多是时候是这样，不过即便是那样爆炸似的头发，偶尔也有柔顺光泽的模样，她绝对见过的……或许再配上一条蓝紫色的礼裙？  
  
【赫……】  
  
克莉丝多下意识发出一个音节，太久未曾使用的声带却突然一阵疼痛，等缓过来却再也没能找回之前想说的字眼。只是眼睁睁看着那个年轻姑娘望着她的眼神越发悲伤，最后竟怔怔落下泪来。  
  
这下她更加茫然了，大家又不熟，为什么要哭啊？  
  
“我……这、这是罗恩给你的礼物……”  
  
年轻的女性把一个纸盒放在床边，她似乎已经拼尽了全身力气才不让自己的手发抖。  
  
“走吧，出去说。”  
  
直到小天狼星拍了拍那个抹着眼泪姑娘的肩领她出去，克莉丝多还在躺平了望着天花板发呆，随后缓缓把目光投向那个纸盒，眼里久违地透出一抹亮光。  
  
太久排不上用场的手指像生锈一样不听使唤，不过到底还是费了不少力气解开了绑盒子的绳子。  
  
一大堆花花绿绿的糖果，有“韦斯莱笑话把戏”的商标，但直觉告诉她不能往嘴里送，以及几样看起来很奇怪的物品。  
  
她歪头看着手里一坨缠绕在一起看起来怪恶心的肉色细绳，“伸缩耳”几个字眼莫名地在脑海里浮现。  
  
……………………  
  
这晚，男人刚刚踏入房门，就被一道细瘦的身影扑了个满怀，女孩的两条手臂紧紧抱住他的腰，一改先前的冷漠呆滞，前所未有主动地凑上去寻他的嘴唇。  
  
“小、小家伙——？”  
  
连小天狼星都被她突如其来的热情弄懵了，少女的身子瘦得令人心惊却依旧不失吸引力，反倒因为那份脆弱平添了一份激发人心中占有摧毁欲的妖异美感。  
  
长久以来即便他从未越界，男人的本能却并不会因为强自隐忍而消失，反倒忍耐过头让那道紧绷了太久的防线一经冲击便溃不成军——  
  
“……你……认真的？”  
  
面对男人嗓音早已沙哑难耐的提问，少女只是眉眼弯弯笑了笑，接着牵起他的手，主动向裙下那片神秘之地引去……  
  
………  
  
………  
  
  
（视角切换）  
  
从那天开始，我就一直在想，自己这样做究竟是正确还是错的。  
  
她的境况一天比一天糟糕，从最开始的只是偶尔失去理智，到后来连记忆也变得混乱不堪，最后甚至只有力量尚不稳定的小巫师身上出现的魔力暴动都出现在她周围。  
  
但与年幼巫师不同，小孩子毕竟力量小，暴动起来无非也就打碎碗碟的程度，而这种爆发若发生在魔力充沛的成年人、尤其是身为黑魔王复制体的她身上时，那简直就是一场灾难。  
  
当我赶到时，一楼走廊的模样就像是被厉火烧过一样，其中毁坏最严重的地方——那原本是我母亲画像的位置，现在已经只剩下一团黑漆漆的焦炭了。  
  
而她，正瑟瑟发抖着坐在那片如同熔岩炼狱般的中央，抬头一见到我便露出看见救命稻草的神情，但很快又惊恐地手脚并用向后退去，哭泣着拼命摇头：“不、不是我——”  
  
“我也不想的——真的不是……回过神的时候就已经——”  
  
她流着眼泪往后退，向后撑地面的手突然按到一块被融化到一半的金属残块，顿时皮肉烧焦的腥臭味伴随着滋滋作响的声音传过来。我急忙跑过去抱起她带离那片废墟，这时候走廊另一端却有一个矮小佝偻的轮廓动了动。  
  
克利切挡在一摞惊恐的布莱克先祖画像前——那些大概是他千钧一发从她魔力暴动下抢救回来的，现在正咬牙切齿眼中含泪盯着我母亲画像的残骸，极度愤恨嘶吼着：  
  
“那个女人——她就是跟黑魔王一样的恶魔！她毁了女主人唯一的画像——必须杀了她！不然总有一天她也会变成——像雷古勒斯少爷拼了命也没能打败的黑魔王那样——她就是下一个魔头！”  
  
“住口！不准那么说她——！！”  
  
一阵鞭炮似的噼啪炸响，家养小精灵的主仆契约迫使克利切再也发不出一个音节，我咬牙喘着气用魔杖直指他的鼻子，克利切直勾勾盯着杖尖许久，忽然像心灰意冷似的表情一松，原地行了个礼就“啪”地消失了。  
  
说实话我觉得有一点内疚，严格来说，应该是从当初得知克利切和雷古勒斯在我不知情的时候背负的那些东西之后，再见到这个我从小讨厌到大的家养小精灵时，就由不得有些心情复杂。  
  
——但即便如此，我也容不得任何人说我的小家伙是、是……  
  
“……他说的没错。”  
  
正当我心思百转之时，她忽然从怀里抬起了头，乌黑的眼珠带着哀求望着我。  
  
“杀了我吧。”  
  
…………  
  
我想杀人。  
  
世界上为什么会有这么多无知又愚昧的蠢货，总是一厢情愿地肯定他们认为的真理，根本不在乎别人会因此受到多少伤害。  
  
呵，宁杀错不放过，这些自诩所谓正义之人，比起血缘接近的她，他们才更像是下一个伏地魔。  
  
就因为那该死的血统——  
  
……  
  
【一切起源于不知哪里走漏了风声，由记者添油加醋下，一篇名叫《无辜者还是隐患——黑魔王最后的后裔》的文章出现在预言家日报的头版上。】  
  
【原本这件事在凤凰社和霍格沃茨之间早已不是秘密，她是什么样的人大家从来有目共睹——因此才没意识到，对于部分从未了解过她却在大战中失去至亲的人来说，那篇报道会产生多么可怕的后果。】  
  
【正是战后百废待兴之际，加上那段时间慕名来见救世主的人多如牛毛，人人都为这场浩劫的结束而欢呼，谁会料到有人竟会在伏地魔刚死这么短的时间内，就对救世主的朋友心怀不轨呢？】  
  
【正因如此，她才丝毫不曾设防，尽管被偷袭时迅速反应过来击昏一人，但失去先机还是被围攻，终究还是被抓住并撅断了魔杖。】  
  
【他们抓走了她……然后弄来一只摄魂怪………把它和她关在一起。】  
  
【当凤凰社的人终于找到她的时候，已经是三天后了。】  
  
【但这还没完，那伙人还准备了后招——他们带着当时被击昏那个伙伴尸体硬闯魔法部大厅，哭诉黑魔王的后裔是如何残忍地杀害了他。】  
  
【但实际上呢？】  
  
【这是一个局，那些人早在一开始就做好了自我牺牲的准备，他的伙伴在克莉丝多的昏迷咒后就直接用索命咒杀了他，而被毁的紫杉木魔杖也再无法查出上一条使用的咒语是什么——可惜，这些后来我们才猜到。】  
  
【黑魔王后裔杀人，这个消息震惊了整个巫师界，不了解实情民众的怒火差点掀翻了魔法部，他们的要求只有一个——维护住难得的和平，必须消灭隐患！】  
  
【整个巫师界都要她死。】  
  
………  
  
【可能唯一的幸运是，当时的魔法部是站在我们一边的，在金斯莱主导、整个凤凰社暗箱操作下，瞒天过海把她在死刑中用障眼法保了下来，我把她藏到了格里莫广场12号。】  
  
【伏地魔早已倒台，总部也不再需要，从此所有凤凰社成员心照不宣再也不曾靠近那栋房子，这里成了只有我和她的秘密藏身之处。】  
  
………………  
  
后来我让克利切去了霍格沃茨，并命令他绝对不许透露这里的事，也收走了家里剩余所有的画框，再后来干脆用锁链把她困在房间里，每当我进去之前都先把魔杖留在别的地方。  
  
她已经不能再受更多的刺激了。  
  
即便灵魂没被吸走，摄魂怪还是对她的精神造成了不可逆转的伤害，她的记忆变得残缺不全且十分混乱，而且多则一个月少则几天，每经过一段时间她的状态就会倒退回过去的某一个时间点。  
  
有时候不巧回到被摄魂怪折磨的那三天里，我就只能不断用魔药让她维持在虚弱无力或昏迷之中——否则只要让她醒来，她就会尖叫着不顾一切抓挠自己身上每一寸皮肤，甚至会试图用吃饭的餐具自行了断。  
  
有时候，她也会表现得比较正常，还向我打听哈利他们的下落，我也曾多次不厌其烦一遍又一遍告诉她，哈利和赫敏都在魔法部上班，罗恩最开始也一样，不过没过多久就觉得这样不适合他，于是辞职和他两个双胞胎哥哥经营笑话商店去了……  
  
但后来我也渐渐发现，无论我对她说什么，最终都会被她忘的一干二净。  
  
不仅如此，她记忆丢失的问题变得越来越严重，甚至连赫敏都不认识了……  
  
那天在客厅里，心力交瘁的我费了好大力气才让赫敏停止哭泣，面对这种事，连魔法部新一辈最优秀没有之一的年轻女巫都没了方寸，只是一个劲拽着我的袖子，带着哭腔语无伦次地重复着：  
  
“小天狼星，你带她走吧，拜托了——你带她离开吧，到别的地方去，随便哪里都行——求你了……”  
  
“对不起、对不起——哈利和罗恩、还有我——我们太没用了，明明伏地魔都已经死了，结果还是让她被害成这样——”  
  
………  
  
离开？除了被赤胆忠心咒保护严密的这里，还有什么地方能容下她？  
  
可我只能勉强提起表示无碍的表情，也只能这么说：“不是你们的错。”  
  
不过除去这个沉重的话题，我确实也许久没见到熟人了，还是有很多话想说的。  
  
那天我和赫敏聊到太阳下山，长久以来压抑的心情变得轻快了一点，却没想到回到房间时竟发生了更加意料不到的事。  
  
以她之前的状态，我自然不敢对她做什么，只怕伤害她本就千疮百孔的身心，可她居然主动向我求l欢——  
  
也不知怀着怎样的心情，我并没有阻止她，而是选择顺从了本能。  
  
或许人终究是战胜不了私心，其实连我自己都明白，以她现在恶化的趋势下去，总有一天她会连我是谁都彻底忘记，与其那样，倒不如及时行乐？  
  
………  
  
令我惊讶的是，经过那一晚纠缠之后，她的状况竟然开始变得好转了。  
  
更惊喜的是，连她的记忆似乎也在一点一滴恢复，精神错乱的症状也再没犯过，似乎一切都在慢慢好起来。  
  
同时，可能是那一次情l事也让她食髓知味，她现在学会向我讨要“奖励”了。  
  
比如按时吃饭睡觉，再比如乖乖喝下很难喝但有助稳定精神的魔药，每当攒到一定次数她就以此为由缠着我讨奖赏，我也乐得顺水推舟，好好疼爱她一番。  
  
不过即使是翻云覆雨之际，我也保持了一丝清醒，从来都是在最后一刻抽离——她的身子太虚弱又不稳定，如果让这样的她再承受孕育之苦，那将有大概率直接夺走她的生命。  
  
——其实还有另外一个原因，只是连我自己都不愿意往深处想。  
  
………  
  
小家伙一天天地恢复，到后来基本已经和没被袭击前几乎看不出什么差别，于是我打开了手铐，渐渐放宽了她的活动范围。  
  
她对房间外的一切都很好奇，可能是记忆还没彻底恢复，经常要我把她停学那年的事仔细讲出，然后像只小动物一样在各个角落寻寻觅觅，我并没有加以干涉——反正这间屋子里一切有危险性的东西早已被我排除，也不觉得以现在的她能有本事找到被我藏起来的魔杖。  
  
直到重新对这栋房子熟悉起来之后，她又提出了一个令我出乎意料的问题：  
  
“小天狼星，你想吃火锅吗？”  
  
……  
  
我简直惊讶到无以复加，随之而来的还有铺天盖地的狂喜——她真的又变回以前那个小家伙了！  
  
既然她都这么说了，我自然要满足她的要求。那是完全的首次，我在没把她关在房间里的情况下，将她单独留在家里自己出门购置食材和用具——她的表现那么好，我相信即便再也不锁着她，也绝对没问题了。  
  
果然，当我把东西买来回到格里莫广场12号，小家伙就乖乖地坐在门口等着，然后接过东西像只小鸟一样飞进厨房，那副情景令我一下就回想起了她三年级时的那个暑假。  
  
心头有前所未有的满足升起，一切都会好起来，是啊……  
  
我甚至都打算好了，等再观察一段时间，确认她状态彻底稳定下来后，我就带她离开英国，我们可以去任何没有人认识的国家，在那里重新开始。  
  
本来……我都想好了啊。  
  
………  
  
等我终于意识到嘴里那阵若有若无的麻痹感并非来自调料时，一切都来不及了。  
  
小家伙脸上依然挂着那种柔和无辜的微笑，她站起来走到我身边，手指灵活探入贴身口袋，将我的魔杖拿在手里轻巧地转了几圈，而我浑身上下除了眼皮都早已僵硬得动弹不得，只有拼了命想要开合嘴巴，却连一个连贯的音节都发不出。  
  
“………”  
  
【不要………】  
  
【拜托你………不要………】  
  
【绝对……不能………出去啊！】  
  
那道纤细的身影走开了，视线里再看不到她只令我感到万念俱灰，我不敢想象外面的人如果发现她还活着会怎么对她，岂料就在下一秒从后方被一双柔软的手臂抱住了。  
  
那股带着淡香的气息从身后袭来之时，我竟前所未有地感觉到一阵心安与平静。  
  
她把头轻轻靠在我的肩上，声音温柔得像叹息。  
  
“不要怕啊。”  
  
“我不走，哪都不去。”  
  
…………  
  
足够了。  
  
对我来说，有这句话，就已经，足够了。  
  
“——以后，就换我来照顾你吧。”  
  
……………  
  
……………  
  
（视角切换）  
  
“你真的决定了？”  
  
格里莫广场12号，客厅，一个额上带着闪电形伤疤的青年微微皱眉看着面前的女人，他抿了一下嘴唇，接着说道：“其实不是没有别的办法，毕竟那件事已经过去了好几年，而且现在我和赫敏在部里说话也算有一些份量，你只需要用魔咒稍微改变一下外形，我们完全可以给你捏造一个新的身份——”  
  
“谢谢你，小哈。”克莉丝多温和地斩钉截铁打断了他，“但我真的已经决定了，这辈子我不会再出去了。”  
  
“你没必要——”尽管社会的磨练让当年的救世主少去了一些棱角，但他本质上还是保留了一些典型格兰芬多的莽撞，一时心急直接开口：“小天狼星已经不在了！你以为他会希望你一辈子守着这里吗？！”  
  
克莉丝多的眼神依旧温润清澈，她忽然笑了一下，摇了摇头：“不是的，哈利，你先听我说……我怀孕了。”  
  
“但我有种预感……等这个孩子出生的时候，八成就是我的死期了。”  
  
“什么！”青年救世主的眼睛一下睁得老大，“……那、那你难道不是更应该离开这里？！你跟我走，我认识在圣芒戈绝对不会透露消息的医师，一定让你平安生下小天狼星的孩子———”  
  
“哈利。”女人苦笑着悠悠叹气，“跟去不去圣芒戈真的无关……你还记得梅洛普吗？冈特家世代近亲结婚导致基因缺陷，无论如何我肯定难逃一死，我只希望你答应我……”  
  
“等到那一天，请你把这个孩子接回去，抚养长大。”  
  
…………  
  
哈利离开后，女人继续捧着茶在沙发上坐了一会儿，这才站起身迈着轻快的脚步一节一节登上楼梯来到顶楼。  
  
她从掏出一根上面刻有繁复咒文般图案的魔杖在门上点了一下，随即门开了。  
  
偌大空旷的房间里，一个英俊的男人坐在床上抬头望着她，长久不见天日令他的脸色略显苍白，克莉丝多微笑着走向他，刚靠近便被男人一把拉过抱在怀里亲吻，她也闭上眼睛轻轻回应。  
  
男人面上神情无比温柔，那双深灰色的眼里却暗淡无光，像是提线木偶一样。  
  
……………  
  
………………  
  
【1998年5月2日，霍格沃茨之战落下帷幕。】  
  
【同月，黑魔头存世唯一后代本性暴露发狂杀人，被处以死刑。】  
  
【至此，巫师界终于得以趋近平定。】  
  
【2004年，救世主哈利·波特寻回小天狼星布莱克流落在外遗孤，并收为养子，视同己出。】  
  
【2016年，克劳德·布莱克入学霍格沃茨一年级，同年詹姆·波特入学，两人皆分到格兰芬多学院，情同手足。】  
  
【2017年5月，克劳德考试得到年级第一，且为人温和有礼，各科教授无一不对其赞不绝口。】  
  
【2017年9月，阿不思·波特入学。】  
  
詹姆早早就一溜烟蹿上车没了影子，哈利无奈摇摇头，转向身边一个黑发灰眼的男孩：“回头稍微看着点，别让他把阿不思给逗急了。”  
  
“您放心，我会的。”男孩微笑着点头答应，牵着阿不思的手领着他上了火车。  
  
深红色的特快列车开动了，金妮站在他身边，两人向努力趴在窗户上的二儿子挥手，她笑着说道：“他没事的，而且有克劳德呢，他可比詹姆靠谱多了。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
哈利的目光隔着玻璃投向窗边那个完全继承了他父母优秀基因的俊美少年，对方似乎也有所察觉，抬头望了过来。  
  
两人视线接触的瞬间，哈利的额头突然毫无征兆刺痛了一下。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
妻子关切地问道，救世主却轻轻摇了摇头。  
  
“没事的。”  
  
………  
  
一定是，错觉吧。  
  
  
  
  
【回收结局——梦魇再临】


	10. 61-65

61.  
自那天以后，三大天王又一次久违地迎来了一次分道扬镳，并且看架势绝对不是短期能够和好——只要拉文德像牛皮糖一样缠着罗恩一天，赫敏就绝对不会出现在他们方圆二十米之内。  
而克莉丝多这棵墙头草这一次又选择了赫敏阵营，但小哈却没法在两个朋友之间作出选择，于是导致三人经常在图书馆跟幽会似的偷偷会面，另外附带周围满眼花痴的救世主迷妹若干。  
“你最好小心点。”当话题又一次引到某韦姓男子，赫敏用羽毛笔狠狠在羊皮纸上戳了个窟窿之后，哈利如惊弓之鸟抱着他那本旧魔药课本打了个哆嗦，可赫敏这次针对的并不是混血王子，而是拿眼角瞥了一下那些隔着几排书架偷摸往他们这边偷窥的女孩子，发出一声不耐烦的“啧”。  
“我的意思是让你最近注意点——就那群正在偷看你的女生，前不久我刚好撞到她们在女厕所密谋，要让你在圣诞节之前喝下她们之一的迷情剂——罗米达·万尼看着可是志在必得，我要是你就抓紧时间邀请金妮，好让她们赶紧死心。”  
“我不带金妮去。”令人惊讶的是，小哈平静而无奈地摇了摇头：“本来罗恩就……对不起我不是故意提他的名字——总之我的意思是，他还不完全知道我和金妮的关系，我担心他一下接受不了，要是反对就糟糕了。”  
接着，他用下巴朝那些女孩指了指，继续说：“而且在这个节骨眼上不管我邀谁当舞伴，她之后被针对的可能性都很大，那我当然不能邀请金妮了。”  
“……”  
两个女生都用不可思议的眼神瞪着他，克莉丝多突然伸手在他脸上掐了一下：“卧槽你谁，为什么假扮小哈？”  
她们熟悉的钢铁直男哈利·波特去哪了，这个居然会考虑到小女生间争风吃醋勾心斗角的货是谁啊？！  
“其实这不是我自己想到的……”哈利挠了挠后脑勺，犹豫了一下才有点不好意思地说：“前段时间，我和小天狼星写了好些信来着。”  
“……”  
克莉丝多的表情更加微妙了，要说他向谁取经不好，偏偏跟一个三十好几才开启初恋的家伙探讨，光是听着就很不靠谱吧，往严重了说谁教谁都说不准呢……  
哈利似乎看出她的怀疑，谦虚地垂下头笑了笑：“那个……共同进步、共同进步嘛。”  
克莉丝多觉得脑仁有点疼，她仿佛都能想象到两个同样是初男的一对教父子相隔两地抓耳挠腮给对方出馊主意的场景，凭小哈的钢筋程度能想到自己勾搭了金妮可能危及和罗恩的友情大概已经是极限，至于当救世主正牌女友要面对的各种挑衅排挤他必然想不到，也就只有身为年长男性的小天狼星，尤其还是正在祸害未成年少女的前提下，那一颗历经岁月洗礼、曾年少轻狂向往冒险的心多多少少也沉淀下来一部分，转为了对在意之人的守护，对已非愣头青的他来说优先思考要怎么保护小女朋友不受伤害并不难，因此才能给教子这样的建议。  
大概也脑补出了类似的画面，赫敏的脸上也挂着一种类似便秘的神情，这时候哈利倒也反应过来自己迟早得带个舞伴，于是转了转眼珠开口：“克莉丝多，要不，你跟我去那个鼻涕虫舞会吧。”  
克莉丝多：“……？”  
一万个问号？？？  
咋，合着金妮就护着藏着——姑且都先不论耍得一手蝙蝠精恶咒贼溜的金妮究竟需不需要被保护、真打起来哭的那个百分之二百是罗米达·万尼，结果她就得白搭挡箭牌、叠最厚的甲挨最毒的打？您自个听听这是人话吗？你教父说男人要护妻结果你转头就拿他对象当工具人？这合适吗？？  
万幸的是她还没来得及开口骂哈利波特你个忘恩负义的臭弟弟，赫敏已先一步横眉冷眼凶巴巴瞪了过去：“哪凉快哪呆着去，她跟我一起。”  
哈利倒也不是很在意，被毫不客气拒绝也就耸耸肩膀作罢，他们刚回到公共休息室，罗米达·万尼就热情地迎了上来：“嘿，哈利，要喝一杯峡谷水吗？”  
克莉丝多漠然点头：“嘿，小妞，要来一道蝙蝠精咒吗？”  
罗米达显然没明白她在说什么，但她的重点并不是她，第一招没管用倒也不沮丧，硬是把一个巧克力坩埚往哈利怀里塞，然后就一脸荡漾憋笑跑开了。  
她哪来那么大自信哈利一定会吃那玩意儿令克莉丝多疑惑了很久，休息室的角落里，罗恩和拉文德一如既往像连体婴儿一样粘在一块，赫敏面无表情大步跨过去走上台阶进了宿舍，并把门关出一声震天巨响。  
等到了转天的魔咒课上，金妮凑过来问她要不要一起去圣诞晚会的时候，克莉丝多觉得自己已经没法保持沉默了。  
这到底是什么顶级大咖的排面，迄今为止已经分别有年级第一、救世之星以及现任校花来邀她，结果他妈的就没有一个人是因为稀罕她才找她的……  
她摸着自己的脸若有所思：“难道我长了一张一看就是僚机的脸？”  
“抱歉啊，我已经答应赫敏了。”  
“噢，好吧。”金妮看上去有点惋惜，克莉丝多忽然开口：“你其实可以跟小哈一起去啊，要是怕罗恩怎么想之类的，你们可以说先找了别人结果人家有伴，最后只能你俩将就凑一下——并且罗恩又不是鼻涕虫俱乐部的成员……”  
“——对啊我怎么没想到！”金妮恍然大悟，“反正罗恩不去晚会，就算我晚上当场强吻哈利他也得起码明天才能知道，更不可能当场冲出来掰开我俩，那还怕个屁啊？”  
下课铃刚响她就一溜烟蹿了出去，克莉丝多则慢悠悠回到宿舍从床底下掏出那套男式礼服，用清理一新把落的灰吸走。好在她的发育过程是前期迅猛后期就基本没太变化的那种，隔了两年的袍子也不至于完全套不进去，只要注意别吸气过猛就问题不大。  
她用魔咒给自己伪装短发的时候赫敏推门进来了，克莉丝多转过身示意她帮自己看看还有哪里需要改进的，赫敏摸着下巴绕她瞅了几圈，忽然跑回去翻自己床底找了半天掏出一对鞋垫，她扭头看看克莉丝多接着拿魔杖比划了一下，那双原本薄薄一层的鞋垫后跟就变成了起码两英寸厚。  
四年级那会儿她还鹤立鸡群，而如今大家岁数见长，小哈和罗恩都跟吃了金坷垃一样噌噌蹿高后来居上超过她一大截，虽说作为女生她的个头算高，但放在男性里顿时就有点不够看了。  
于是克莉丝多苦笑了一下接过鞋垫塞进皮鞋，占了好大空间一下让脚挤得很不舒服，但都这个时间了姑且也只能忍着。  
事实证明，把脚强塞进不合尺寸的鞋里并不是明智的事情，才刚走到斯拉格霍恩办公室门口克莉丝多就已经满头大汗，觉得自己是行走在刀尖的小美人鱼，“不行，赫敏，你先进去——我去找个地方——”  
没等赫敏反应过来，她已经匆匆扶着墙一瘸一拐奔向一间空教室，疼得直龇牙脱了鞋果然两脚各好些水泡，挨个用魔杖治好花了一会儿时间，等她拿掉鞋垫重新回到魔药办公室推门进去，在一片热闹的晚会里找了一圈才看见自己正在找的人。  
而赫敏此时正站在角落抱着胳膊，满脸掩饰不住的不耐烦盯着挡在她面前的高壮男生，“麦克拉根，我说了我对那些魁地奇的东西不感兴趣，你能不能——”别老是站在那碍眼！  
然而她话还没说完就被一脸兴奋的考迈克打断，这人似乎不把赫敏的厌烦当回事，自顾自打断她说了下去：“噢，不感兴趣也没关系，我们可以说些别的……”  
他的脸上忽然露出了一种促狭的神情，太过刻意甚至显得有一点点猥琐：“比如……格兰杰，你想不想谈一些比较……嗯，敏感的话题？”  
赫敏：“……”  
他甚至还试图去抓她的手腕，但不等赫敏一脸被恶心到的惊悚表情往后躲，突然从旁伸来另一只手把麦克拉根的咸猪手挡了下去，“——请问你对福吉下台一事以及魔法部当前政局如何看待？”  
麦克拉根一脸懵，克莉丝多从容淡定把赫敏拽出来拉到自己身后，接着眨眨眼：“怎么，不够敏感？那要不咱们好好唠唠……伏地魔？”  
“卧槽停停停！别说那个名字！”  
麦克拉根顿时一个寒颤，眼瞅着赫敏在眼前又不敢再搭话，最后只能灰溜溜地钻进人群遁逃了。  
“天哪，幸好你来得及时，那家伙简直比鼻涕虫还烦人——”  
赫敏挎着克莉丝多的胳膊不停抱怨，俩人在一堆乌泱泱的脑袋里试图寻找熟人的脸，却先看到费尔奇揪着德拉科的领子闯进来的场面。  
当小金毛被扭送到斯拉格霍恩面前时，克莉丝多终于在人群里看见了哈利和金妮的脸，两人努力穿过拥挤的人群向他们凑去，却看到小哈对金妮说了什么，然后就转身飞一样追着德拉科的方向去了。  
就在这时不知是谁跌跌撞撞挤了她一下，克莉丝多一下撒开了赫敏的手，她没站稳踩到一只软绵绵的脚，接着抬头就正对上斯拉格霍恩惊愕的脸，像是看见什么可怕的东西一样瞳孔紧缩，手里的酒杯哗啦摔得粉碎。  
“晚上好，教授。”  
她飞快地用魔杖在自己喉咙上指了一下才开口，恢复平时的清脆女性声音令斯拉格霍恩回了神，对方显得有点不好意思，摸了摸海象似的后脑勺：“噢、噢，你好，史密斯。”  
他仍然一副心有余悸的表情打量着她，情不自禁嘟囔了几句“还真像”之类的话，然后才跟弥勒佛似的咧嘴一笑：“你怎么穿成这样——啊，是陪格兰杰小姐来的吧？”  
斯拉格霍恩看见刚跟过来的赫敏很快明白了，但克莉丝多一心都在追着德拉科跑出去的哈利身上，斯拉格霍恩说话也只能嗯嗯对对地糊弄，但有一件事她想不明白，这老头向来喜欢收集优秀学生为自己添彩，她这一穷二白的咸鱼到底是怎么入了他老人家法眼的呢？难道跟老邓有关？

62.  
而另一件令她同样想不明白的事发生在圣诞假期里。小天狼星带她到陋居探望哈利外加蹭吃蹭喝，结果被韦斯莱夫人的盛情挽留给吓了一跳死活都要留下克莉丝多过夜，却都没问小天狼星一句。  
盛情难却加上又不能直说她在跟他同居，最后在小天狼星幽怨又憋屈的眼神中两人犹如牛郎织女分居两地，而韦斯莱夫人就是那万恶的王母娘娘。  
“我真想不通，你妈怎么突然对我这么热情？”  
她躺在金妮的床上怎么都琢磨不透，后者坐在梳妆台前一下一下梳着自己漂亮的红色长发，闻言歪歪脑袋翻个白眼：“还能因为什么，在妈妈眼里你可是哈利备选女朋友之一。”  
她听了差点从床上摔下去，金妮慢悠悠继续补充：“三强争霸赛那年你暗恋哈利的事都上过报纸，忘了吗——而且这个备用里以前还有赫敏，但自从赫敏跟克鲁姆传绯闻之后，她就被我妈妈踢出名单了。”  
“太惨了，罗恩情何以堪。”克莉丝多讪讪摸着屁股爬回去，金妮却冷冷地哼了一声：“他活该，这么点破事都拎不明白，明眼人谁看不出他是为了气赫敏才跟那个拉文德·布朗交往，结果一下伤两个女孩的心，人渣。”  
不仅是人不在场时她这么说，金妮似乎打定主意要把鄙视罗恩这项行为进行到底，导致罗恩看见她都绕着走。  
另外，小哈也把斯拉格霍恩的晚会那天德拉科和斯内普的对话复述给了他们俩，但没有智商担当赫敏的情况下这三个没用的玩意儿讨论来讨论去也没个靠谱结论，最后哈利无奈叹道：“那就先等等吧，圣诞之前那天小天狼星和卢平应该都会过来，到时候我……”  
说到这，他忽然顿了一下：“不对啊，你怎么这次没跟小天狼星回去？”  
“别提了。”一说这个克莉丝多的太阳穴就有突突直跳的预兆，她简短地把从金妮那听到韦斯莱夫人的小九九说了一下，罗恩指着她的鼻子“卧槽哈哈哈哈”了半天，小哈尴尬得直揪毛衣袖子的边缘，“我都差点不记得了……”  
“谁不是呢。”克莉丝多头疼地按了按额角，“幸好小天狼星和金——”妮肯定不会误会。  
她话说到一半才反应过来罗恩就站在边上，于是顺势改口：“反正就算别人以为你和我有奸情，自己人心里门清不就好了——不像某些人，八百年前的破事还能翻出来叽歪。”  
最后一句明显有针对，结果罗恩直接一脸“你在说什么啊我听不懂啊”，摇头晃脑吹着口哨转身走掉了。  
等到了圣诞前夜当天，望眼欲穿的小天狼星才受邀终于再次来到陋居，明明是来吃晚饭结果一大早就迫不及待幻影移形到韦斯莱家门口，“不知道的还以为你有多想念亲爱的教子呢。”几个人凑在顶楼罗恩屋里的时候，房间的主人一边摇头一边吐槽。  
“当然也是来看哈利的，有问题吗？”小天狼星耸了耸肩，小哈欲言又止：“‘也’……唉，算了——关于马尔福的事你那边有进展吗，之前在学校的时候——”  
他又一次把斯拉格霍恩办公室外偷听到的事讲给了小天狼星，后者倒是一听见疑似斯内普相关的阴谋就一下来了精神，但很快又惋惜地摇了摇头：“没办法，你们也知道，邓布利多信任鼻……我是说斯内普，至于纳西莎的儿子，没有确凿证据也不会有别人相信一个未成年男孩是食死徒这种事。”  
“那你查到马尔福寄存在博金-博克那的东西吗？”  
“没什么进展。”小天狼星摊了一下手，“要我说那家店里件件东西看着都很可疑，从你最开始怀疑德拉科那时候起，我已经花了两个月时间在博金·博克门口监视了——也许他跟那个被袭击的姑娘真的没有关系。”  
“可这两个月以来也没有发生第二起袭击啊。”哈利小声地不平，但因为他一句话就让自己教父来回跑着做了两个月的无用功，小哈到底还是有点心虚了，眼神一偏开口：“对了，你听说过‘混血王子’这个称号吗？”  
“应该……没有，怎么了吗？”  
“我得到一本旧的魔药课本，上面……写了一个魔咒，就是我爸爸对斯内普用过的那个。”小哈直直地望着他的眼睛，似乎想从其中细微的变化中找到一些蛛丝马迹，但小天狼星的表情看上去也不似伪装，他想了想，说：“哈利，那个咒语在我们那时候并不是什么稀罕玩意，甚至可以说人人都会——不信你问克莉丝多。”  
“嗯，我知道。”小哈有点阴郁地看了他一眼，“她全会，你教的。”  
估计他还是对小天狼星的“偏心”耿耿于怀，也在意很久克莉丝多学了一手本事居然一直藏着掖着不给他这个朋友分享，但毕竟事情过去那么久了也不能说什么。  
韦斯莱夫人准备的晚餐让每个人都吃得肚子滚圆，众目睽睽之下克莉丝多也没找到任何和小天狼星独处的机会，就只能早早地回到金妮房间爬上床睡觉。  
等到第二天清晨，她在一阵奇怪的哗啦声中醒来，睁眼看见原来是金妮正在床头拆一堆小山似的礼物盒子，看见她醒了还顺手指指另外一堆：“你的。”  
克莉丝多睡眼朦胧随手拿了一个也开始拆包，果不其然八成都是来自弗雷德和乔治的笑话商店产品，自从霍格莫德的佐科倒闭后连竞争对手都没了，可想而知他们俩的生意肯定蒸蒸日上，韦斯莱家脱贫致富奔小康指日可待。  
在连着拆出好几个“W”商标的内容物后，她才终于发现了一个例外。  
“哇。”金妮红色的后脑勺忽然从旁边探了过来：“我知道这个牌子的香水，可贵了呢，好像还限量发售。”  
尽管礼物盒里连个贺卡都没有，但克莉丝多还是一阵情不自禁的窃喜从心底悄悄往上涌，半个小时后她来到楼下餐厅时假装不经意坐到正举着一份报纸的小天狼星旁边，她一眼就看到了他脖子上的崭新围巾，而一阵幽香悄无声息飘到对方那边时他也放下了报纸，克莉丝多搭在凳子边摇晃的手突然被轻轻碰了一下，两人心照不宣各自勾了一下嘴角。  
这时候又有两个人打着哈欠也坐了过来，哈利的屁股还没沾到凳子，小天狼星就开口了：“哈利，你头上那是什么东西？”  
“别问，问就是克利切的爱。”小哈沮丧地使劲晃晃脑袋，一条白白小小的东西甩在克莉丝多的盘子里，她盯着那条仍在蠕动的蛆眉头没忍住一跳，随后面无表情把自己的盘子跟哈利的调换了一下位置。  
“噢，那我也收到一个。”小天狼星一下就乐了，“不过幸好我拆都没拆，直接就往窗外一丢——”  
“天哪好恶心。”芙蓉挪着细腰婀娜多姿地离他们几个远了一点，罗恩的眼睛直勾勾追着她：“是挺恶心——那个，芙蓉你要肉卤不？“  
结果他急于讨好反而闯了祸，那只碗在他手里照着芙蓉的脸嗖地飞了出去，比尔不慌不忙挥了一下魔杖让碗重新稳稳落回桌上，芙蓉歪头冲罗恩怜惜地摇摇头：“你怎么跟那个唐克斯一样笨。”  
也就是她话音刚落，卢平没什么表情不留痕迹的眼神就扫了过来，韦斯莱夫人一下就不乐意了：“哦是吗，我邀请了唐克斯，但她不肯来……你知道她最近怎么了吗，莱姆斯？”  
她这么一问，这时候桌上一半的人都露出了诡异的微笑，卢平在一群不怀好意的窥伺下神色如常：“她也得和自己的家人多待一些时间，不是吗。”  
“噢，好吧。”韦斯莱夫人对桌上暗潮汹涌并无察觉，反倒不满地瞪了卢平一眼，就好像唐克斯没能成为她家的儿媳是他的错一样。就在这种复杂的情形下，金妮终于突然一秒破功，捂着肚子笑得直往桌上趴。  
“金妮？”  
“对不起，妈妈。”金妮强装镇定重新直起身体，“我只是……突然想到开心的事。”  
她抹着眼角一脸正直，韦斯莱夫人狐疑地盯了她半晌也看不出端倪，之后就在她转身前脚刚进厨房，后脚餐桌上就爆发出罗恩和双胞胎的大笑，再然后加入的是哈利和小天狼星，一时间在餐厅汇聚成欢乐的海洋。  
比尔和芙蓉：？？？？  
卢平：“…………”  
不过没等韦斯莱夫人回来发脾气，屋里的笑声倒先突然停了，韦斯莱夫人怒气冲冲赶回来时众人都直勾勾瞅着一个方向，她也跟着一扭头，结果顿时从窗外看见了珀西·韦斯莱的脸。  
而且他并不是一个人来的，所有人都盯着新任魔法部长的脸没吱声，倒是鲁弗斯·斯克林杰微笑着跟他们点了点头：“打扰了，请原谅——其实我也不想在这种阖家团圆的时候煞风景……啊，那位小伙子，不知道有没有时间领我去花园转转？”  
他没道理不知道哈利的名字，结果却用这种奇怪的方式要求单独和哈利出去实在不能让人不起疑，甚至由不得想到他此行的目的——必然不只是让珀西见见家人这么简单。  
小天狼星嚯地站了起来，卢平急忙给他一个警告的眼神，哈利冷静地点了点头：“好啊。”  
于是那两个人就从门口出去了，不过这边韦斯莱夫人满眼热泪抱着珀西还没寒暄过瘾，脸色不太好看的小哈就急匆匆走了进来，罗恩还满嘴塞着食物没反应过来，克莉丝多立刻放下叉子跟了上去。  
“总体而言，他是想让‘救世之星’成为魔法部的吉祥物。”  
“然后你拒绝了。”克莉丝多想都不用想就能猜到结果，“还顺带表示了对老邓绝对的忠心？”  
迎着小哈不满瞪视过来的眼神，她笑了一下：“没有别的意思，就是说确实是你的风格……某种程度上是好事，老邓知道应该挺欣慰的。”  
哈利的表情这才多云转晴。  
圣诞过后第四天，小天狼星终于再也没有理由赖在韦斯莱家不走，最后在韦斯莱夫人的视线下依依不舍幻影移形离开了，对此，罗恩幸灾乐祸地在一边挠鼻子：“真惨。”  
没过几分钟，克莉丝多扭头瞪着像跟屁虫一样她走哪跟哪的罗恩，后者厚着脸皮还跟她嬉皮笑脸：“克莉丝多，我问你个问题啊。”  
“假如……我是说假如，你某一天发现小天狼星在你之前还跟别人有过情史，你会怎么办？”  
“……”  
克莉丝多瞅神奇动物似的瞥他一眼：“你五岁？”  
“不是！你难道就能一点都不在意？”罗恩反而急了，语速极快地跟她嚷嚷：“你看，你是初恋，结果他瞒着你之前有过一段，那你岂不是很亏，难道你不想气他一下？”  
克莉丝多：“…………三岁，不能再多了。”  
罗恩气结又不理解地瞪她，克莉丝多深吸一口气，努力压下火气拿出耐心：“我看上的人，就算我姑且没胆子直接争取，至少也得先守住了，不能让其他人捷足先登。”  
“……那已经被抢先一步过了呢？”罗恩满脸郁闷，克莉丝多伸出一根手指摇了摇：“这种时候，聪明人见缝插针，普通人静待时机……”  
她看了一眼他：“……有些人会找个自己根本不喜欢的人，就此将就。”  
罗恩不乐意了：“我怀疑你在内涵我。”  
“没有内涵你，我还没说完。”克莉丝多漠然说道，“还有一种蠢货，会在人家明明已经是单身的情况下，不知好歹地自行作死，结果除了把她越推越远之外没有丝毫卵用——嗯，这才是说你呢。”  
“哦对，还有那个可怜的替身姑娘。”她低头看了看自己的手，“我也不知道等人家反应过来自己只是个替代品之后会干出什么——反正换我要是遇到这种事，不给他屎打出来算他拉得干净哦。”  
罗恩：“……”  
他脸上开始露出混合着心虚和惊恐的表情，克莉丝多看把人吓到了才手一挥，跟神棍似的深沉状指点迷津：“本来是近水楼台先得月的配置，硬是一手好牌打稀烂——第一步回去先跟拉文德和平分手，第二步向赫敏道歉、缓和关系，等一段时间再第三步，看情况表白——”  
“我——”  
罗恩的插嘴被她不耐烦打断：“都说了是一步接一步，你可以先不管后面——反正计划我给过了，首先一个月之内恢复单身，是否执行是你的事，亲爱的罗-罗。”  
罗恩被那个称呼弄得一阵恶寒，接着他想起一件事：“那你等到……等到我完成那个第一步之后，你得继续帮我！你说话在她那应该比哈利好使——还有今天我跟你说的话，绝对不能透露给她！”  
“这个嘛。”克莉丝多的眼神闪烁了一下，“看你表现吧。”

63.  
圣诞假期过后，赖在韦斯莱家的众人该回家回家该上班上班，四个小孩也通过临时的飞路网返回霍格沃茨。新年的第一天学校生活再次开始，早上在公共休息室告示栏上大家发现了一张新的通知：  
幻影显形课  
如果你已年满十七岁或于八月三十一日年满十七岁，便可参加由魔法部幻影显形教员教授，为期十二周的幻影显形课程。  
“只要满十七岁并不限年级，那克莉丝多你是不是也可以参加？”  
克莉丝多：“呃。”  
这就尴尬了，因为她根本不知道自己生日在八月三十一号之前还是之后。但经赫敏这么一提醒，她自己也琢磨了一会儿，克莉丝多还是决定排进了签名参加课程的队伍：想来教授们那边肯定有侦测不足年龄想浑水摸鱼提前学幻影显形学生的手段，她姑且把名先报上，要是被刷下来就算了，如果没被排除出来那更好，早学一年还多一次补考机会，听说罗恩的二哥查理就挂了一次第二次才过，她对自己实在没啥信心。  
整整一天到处都能听到六年级的学生在兴奋地讨论这事，不小心透露了自己曾被邓布利多带着随从显形过的小哈惨遭围攻，克莉丝多身在五年级课堂上倒比较平静，结果下午课程一结束回到休息室，就立马被一群曾经是她同班同学的家伙给团团围住了。  
“克莉丝多！幻影显形的感觉是什么样的？”  
克莉丝多：“……啊？”  
她一下被问懵了，纳威挥开上来就直球提问西莫的脑袋，好歹给她解释了一下前因后果：“是这么回事，我们刚才在让哈利讲随从显形的过程，但哈利说他有事要忙急匆匆跑了，还说你也被带过幻影显形次数还比他多，让我们来问你——”  
克莉丝多：？？  
罗恩唏嘘摇头：“工具人。”  
他虚假地拍了拍她的肩以示同情：“算了算了，你就讲讲吧，正好哈利没说完就跑了，我还想听呢。”  
结果他们正说话间，突然一道黑影以迅雷不及掩耳之势窜上了他的后背，嗲声嗲气娇嗔：“罗-罗～”  
本来离他们不远的赫敏和金妮见状掉头就走，拉文德整个人吊在罗恩脖子上差点把他勒死，嘴上撒娇同时眼神不善瞪着他放在克莉丝多肩上的手：“你们在说什么呢？”  
“幻影显形的事。”  
她顺手就要把他的爪子扒拉下去，结果罗恩反而手指用力抓住了她的衣服死不撒手，不留痕迹用下巴指指挂在身上不下来的拉文德，望过来的眼神透着一丝哀求。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
他妈的一个哈利·波特还不够，连你也想拿老子挡刀？滚啊！！  
她面上镇定表情不变，暗中反手一指甲盖狠狠抠在他手背上，罗恩吃痛委屈巴巴地缩手，克莉丝多抚了抚袍子的褶皱，毫不留情悠悠甩锅：“这位韦斯莱同学，请注意影响，我是有男朋友的人——唔，话说回来，就是他带我幻影显形的来着。”  
后半句是讲给眼巴巴等着她的纳威等人听的，但男生们对这个兴趣不大，反倒是跟着拉文德过来的帕瓦蒂跟嗅到猎物的狼一样眼睛锃亮转了过来，一脸八卦：“男朋友？”  
“是啊，男朋友，还是个绝色美人。”一股说不上的自豪感令克莉丝多有点膨胀，一方面也是为了不让某姓韦的阴谋得逞，她向帕瓦蒂眨眨眼，补了一句：“布莱克那种等级的。”  
“哇……”帕瓦蒂惊叹地吸了口气，紧接着却皱起眉，“不对吧，霍格沃茨最近毕业的极品帅哥……你总不至于把秋·张给绿了吧？”  
“害，跟迪戈里没关系，我那位是更早的毕业生。”也就早个将近二十年的样子，“为了他，本霍格沃茨后宫王放弃天下、遣散妃嫔，从此独宠他一人——”  
作为在场唯二的知情人，罗恩和纳威交换了一个无奈的眼神，不知不觉间说好的幻影显形讲座结果成了克莉丝多的满口跑火车，男生们很快失望地各自散去，只有帕瓦蒂和拉文德听得津津有味，也不知道前者要是知道她口中的美人男票正是自己一心崇拜的男神，会作何感想。  
第二天，又上了一次老邓一对一晚课的小哈回来跟他们讲了自己在冥想盆里新的收获，以及邓布利多给他布置套出斯拉格霍恩完整记忆的作业，但始终进展不佳，尤其是哈利某一次头铁直接莽到斯拉格霍恩面前去问魂器是啥之后，胖老头就干脆再也不搭理他了。  
至此时间已不紧不慢到了二月末，克莉丝多给罗恩私下交代的“一个月内恢复单身”显然他没有完成，倒是经常跟她偷偷诉苦：他不是没流露分手的意愿，但拉文德反而会更像章鱼一样缠的死紧。  
不过这些都不在克莉丝多的考虑范围，事已至此才后悔了想回去找赫敏的人是他又不是自己，她也没义务跟老妈子一样跟在他们后面，于是干脆把罗恩打发回去，她对他怎么摆脱拉文德的过程并不感兴趣，叫他没出结果之前不要来烦她了。  
幻影显形课程已经上了三次，克莉丝多姑且从自己没被踢出去这一事实确定了自己的出生日期至少在九月之前，并且三堂课之后她还是对这个瞬移技能毫无头绪，好也没出现分体这种事故——毕竟她只是每次站在那，转圈，然后无事发生而已。  
三月一日是个星期六，原定的霍格莫德探访日被取消了，随着预言家日报上失踪名单越来越长，想必凤凰社那边也忙得很，以至小天狼星最近很长一段时间都没写信说要来看望她和哈利，于是这天离幻影显形上课还有一段时间，她百般无聊靠在休息室的沙发上假寐，忽然听见身后有一前一后的脚步声，克莉丝多琢磨着以为差不多该去上课了也跟着站起来，结果背后突然传来罗恩一嗓子惊喜的“罗米达！！”，然后——  
一个沉重的东西猛地撞上了克莉丝多的后背，她惊悚地看到两条胳膊从两侧环过来一把抱住她，并且有向上朝胸口袭击的趋势时，当即条件反射回身就是一拳——  
“操你大爷罗纳德·韦斯莱——你有病吧！睁大你的狗眼看清楚了老子是谁！？“  
罗恩挨了她一拳却不见生气，反而捂着一边脸用一种混合着茫然与痴迷的目光直勾勾盯着她，那眼神让克莉丝多仿佛浑身有蚂蚁群爬过般瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，她被膈应得要命抬腿就要再踢，结果被满头大汗追上来的哈利拽住了往后拉：“别！克莉丝多你冷静点，这不是罗恩的错——他是误服迷情剂了！”  
“啊，不是罗米达……”  
她这么一转身看清了脸，罗恩很快满脸荡漾变成了失望，气喘吁吁的小哈一侧耳朵上还带着发红的擦伤——显然是经过一番搏斗，克莉丝多终于冷静下来：“罗米达·万尼的巧克力坩埚……难道你没把它直接丢垃圾桶？”  
哈利尴尬地挠挠鼻子，罗恩还在生气地嚷嚷“那是罗米达给我的生日礼物”，她已经基本脑补出了前因后果：就是因为小哈没及时处理掉那份带迷情剂的巧克力坩埚，被生日当天收了一大堆礼品的罗恩发现并误以为是自己的礼物给吃了，正是药剂发作脑子不清醒的时候出门就看见了她，而她跟罗米达·万尼发色相同体形相似，从背后乍一看弄混也不是没可能，于是就发生了刚才那令人窒息的一幕……  
大概是听见里边刚才的争吵，拉文德忽然从肖像口钻进来直奔罗恩，结果被他趾高气昂地推开了：“走开，哈利要把罗米达·万尼介绍给我了！”  
也就是拉文德脸色黑下来那个瞬间，克莉丝多差点被“非礼”的怨念突然莫名一扫而空，也不知怎么下意识就福至心灵，跟着煞有其事点头：“对，我们要去帮罗恩向罗米达求爱了。”  
小哈无奈地看着她信口胡咧咧，但可以确定的是连他也忍不住喜闻乐见，两个人在拉文德惊愕又气愤的瞪视下，跟左右大护法一样跟在罗恩身后一副气派架势出了休息室，克莉丝多才偷偷问：“你打算怎么处理他，送校医院吗？”  
却不小心被罗恩听见了：“校医院？我为什么要去校医院？哈利说了要带我去斯拉格霍恩那找罗米达！”  
“噢，那也好。”胖老头那应该也有迷情剂解药，克莉丝多敷衍地竖起大拇指：“祝你马到成功。”  
魔药办公室门口，斯拉格霍恩穿着睡衣迷迷糊糊打着哈欠开门，就看见了三个扭打成一团的学生——  
“罗米达……”“——罗你马了个巴子！”  
也就是克莉丝多转个身的功夫，结果罗恩一看不见她的正脸就又一次傻乎乎地把她认成罗米达·万尼，伸长了咸猪手就往她身上摸，结局自然是又挨了一记友情破颜拳，等反应过来认错了人还十分生气地凶：“不许你侮辱她！”  
小哈面部表情狰狞抱着他的腰使劲往回拖，克莉丝多气得怒极反笑，胖老头目瞪口呆瞅着这一幕：“哈利，你们这是……”  
“对不起，教授，这么早打扰您——但是真的很急，如您所见，这个家伙——”  
“罗米达呢！罗米达在哪里！你们是不是骗我——”  
罗恩在他的胳膊里拼命挣扎，接着随手一巴掌直接拍上了哈利的脸，这时候克莉丝多终于忍无可忍拔出魔杖：“速速禁锢！”  
“……这个家伙是我的朋友，他误服了迷情剂，想请您给他配点解药。”  
被捆成粽子似的罗恩仍旧不服气地在地上蠕动，并试图透过绑住他嘴的带子发出“呜呜”的声音怒骂克莉丝多，小哈才摸着险些被打出血的鼻子把刚才的话补完，斯拉格霍恩眼睁睁看着他们搏斗全过程，维持着被惊吓到的表情愣了几秒才回过神：“噢、噢，好吧……那你们俩把他……呃，抬进来吧。”  
把罗恩跟头被捆好的大型猎物一样弄上了办公室的沙发，斯拉格霍恩转身去拿魔药材料时才想起来：“说起来，你不是个魔药专家吗哈利，我还以为区区迷情剂你早就能配出解药了。”  
小哈拿混血王子投机取巧成了胖老头宠儿这事，克莉丝多向来没少听赫敏抱怨，因此她也不吱声就瞅着他如何圆谎，哈利显得有点不好意思笑了笑：“这不是关键时候还得专业的来吗，我以前也没做过迷情剂解药，与其等我尝试配好，可能是我先被打进校医院……”  
他还指了指自己受伤的耳朵和鼻子，被彩虹屁顺得极其舒服的斯拉格霍恩美滋滋地哼了一声，过了一会儿拿了一个装着水一样清澈液体的小杯子：“好了，让他喝了吧——不过我觉得可能会有点困难……”  
他面露难色低头看着全身只有眼睛能动、正呜呜闷吼着怒视屋里每一个人的罗恩，克莉丝多忽然走过来接过那杯解药，面无表情一耸肩：“不困难，打晕了直接灌不就得了。”  
不仅斯拉格霍恩这个里德尔PTSD惊悚地看着她，小哈也实在于心不忍，最后好说好歹到底由拳头换成了昏迷咒，才没让他这个平时罕见发火、但一真怒起来差点血溅七步的朋友酿成惨剧。  
“我……能叫醒他了吗？”捏着鼻子把药水倒进可怜的罗恩嘴里，小哈直起身惴惴不安地看着她，克莉丝多点头：“嗯，物理叫醒还是魔法叫醒？”  
“……那还是魔法吧。”哈利急忙抢先拔出魔杖指着昏迷的罗恩用了一个复苏咒，后者呻吟一声慢慢睁开眼睛，一看见克莉丝多的脸顿时瞳孔剧缩，跳起来就往沙发内侧躲，边退边嚎：“对不起对不起对不起！你知道那不是我本意——我控制不了！”  
“我知道，没关系。”克莉丝多笑眯眯回答，接着脸色蓦地一沉冷冷道，“再有下次，头给你打飞。”  
“没有下次！绝对没有下次了！我向梅林发誓！”罗恩看着都快哭了，“我求求你别告诉赫敏——还有小天狼星！千万别让他俩知道！”  
克莉丝多漠然瞅他一眼没搭理，小哈尴尬地夹在中间不知如何是好，这时候斯拉格霍恩拍了一下光秃秃的后脑勺，试图活络气氛：“哎呀，好啦孩子们，既然误会一场——”  
他走到一个摆满酒瓶的架子前：“我记得之前哈利还说今天是韦斯莱先生的生日，让我看看……”最终他选择了一瓶还没开封的蜂蜜酒，有点心疼地瞅了它一眼又看看哈利，到底还是一咬牙打开了瓶塞：“让我们庆祝一下吧！哈利、还有史密斯小姐——好啦，消消气，你们不是好朋友吗……”  
胖老头第一杯酒明显偏心地递给了哈利，结果被小哈满脸讨好地直接转送到克莉丝多手上，她想着自己上次酒后出丑的事本来不准备喝，但看着哈利真诚的绿眼睛到底还是有些不忍心，于是送到嘴边浅浅地抿了一口。  
小哈立刻欣慰地笑了，这时候斯拉格霍恩又倒满了三个杯子分别递给他和罗恩，克莉丝多忽然皱眉捂住喉咙，那股又辣又烫的液体此时正在她的胃里翻江倒海，烧得浑身都隐隐作痛——这太奇怪了，虽然她之前没尝过蜂蜜酒，但怎么想都不应该比火焰威士忌劲儿还大，也不知道是不是错觉，连眼前都在隐隐发黑……  
“祝罗恩·韦斯莱生日快乐——”  
她下意识想要求救，结果开口只有源源不断冒出的白沫封闭了整个呼吸道，根本发不出任何声音。最后的意识停留在猛然横过来的视野，以及那三个人转过来看着她突然倒下惊恐的眼神，接着便陷入了无尽的黑暗。

64.  
“所以……那毒在酒里？”  
“你觉得是斯拉格霍恩要害克莉丝多？难道因为她是神秘人的——”  
“不对。”小哈充满自责的声音闷闷地响起，“而且非要说的话也是斯拉格霍恩想毒死我，第一杯酒本来是他先给我倒的，结果我把它给了克莉丝多……”  
“那么，斯拉格霍恩是食死徒？”  
半梦半醒间，克莉丝多觉得自己的一只手好像被包裹在一团暖烘烘的东西里面，随后那团东西裹得紧了一点，她才意识到那其实是有人坐在床边握着她的手，紧接着她听到了小天狼星的声音：  
“别自责，哈利，这不是你的错。”  
他顿了顿，继续说道：“其实我不认为那是斯拉格霍恩想害你们几个中的谁——我上学的时候是他教的，据我对他的了解……要不是你们那时候凑巧闯进他的办公室，那瓶毒酒最后最大的可能就是进了他自己的肚子。”  
“不过斯拉格霍恩还提到过，那本来是准备送给邓布利多的礼物……”  
“也不是没有可能，但现在我们暂时没法确认，等邓布利多的调查吧。”  
克莉丝多刚琢磨着自己是不是应该睁眼了，就听一声凳子腿磨擦着地面的刺耳声，从方位判断八成是坐在她身边的小天狼星突然站了起来，他如临大敌地问：“——你来干什么？！”  
再然后，格兰芬多小孩们的噩梦之源、那个阴沉平滑的声线忽然慢悠悠响起。  
“闭上你的嘴，然后坐下，布莱克。”即使闭着眼，克莉丝多仿佛都能脑补出斯内普那充满厌恶的眼神是如何依次扫过小天狼星和哈利的脸，她果断判断现在不是自己醒来的好时机，刚放松面部重新进入装睡状态，另一边急促的脚步声响了几下，庞弗雷夫人欣喜地迎了过去：“西弗勒斯——斯拉格霍恩教授正跟校长研究毒药的事，真是麻烦你了，明明都不教魔药了还你跑来一趟——”  
“没关系。”斯内普不咸不淡应了一声，随后再次拿出嘲讽的语气冷笑，“毕竟我能给霍格沃茨解决问题，不像某些人——”  
克莉丝多的手指头瞬间被攥的一疼，让她差点就在这个剑拔弩张的气氛下没憋住哼出声，但好在小天狼星反应快立刻松手，也皮笑肉不笑咬牙道：“那还真是谢谢斯·内·普·教·授了，不过既然已经送到，请问你站在那还有别的事吗？”  
“有。”本以为斯内普会拂袖而去，结果那脚步声居然是拿着魔药走开的庞弗雷夫人，谁都没料到他又开口了，“身为霍格沃茨的教师，本人自然有责任保护学生的人身安全。反倒是你，布莱克——一既不是学校教职人员，也非学生家属，请问你在这干什么？”  
小天狼星怒：“我是哈利的教父！”  
“哦？”斯内普冷冰冰说道，“如果不是我的眼睛出了毛病，病床上躺着那个学生可不是波特吧？”  
“你——”小天狼星一时语塞，斯内普已胜利在握地露出了假笑：“既然这样，我可得立即通知其他院长们，一个前阿兹卡班罪犯对霍格沃茨的未成年女学生图谋不轨——我猜这事差不多够上报纸的了，你觉得呢？”  
小天狼星：“……”  
克莉丝多后颈底下的枕巾已经隐约被冷汗浸湿了，直觉却告诉她要是她现在睁眼事情只会变得更糟，只能强行让自己的后脑勺陷在枕头里维持一动不动。一阵可怕的寂静过后，小天狼星忽然轻轻哼了一声，接着放在被子里握着她的手被松开，大步流星走向病房门外。  
等到小天狼星的脚步声听不见了，斯内普才重新对着剩下的小孩们漠然扫了一眼，一甩袍子转身离去。  
“……他抽什么风了。”隔了大概有几十秒之后，罗恩才目瞪口呆收回下巴：“斯内普有病吧！就算小天狼星和克莉丝多……关他什么事啊！？”  
“呸，是自己没人爱，酸了吧。”  
哈利怨念地往门口瞪了一眼，克莉丝多本来想再过一会儿装作刚醒来，结果闭着眼睛却听到哗啦啦的塑料包装响，她一下就坐了起来。  
“你醒了！”俩男生惊喜地凑过来，小哈迫不及待跟她讲：“你要是早醒一会儿就好了，刚才小天狼星还在，结果——”  
结果被斯内普惨无人道地撵走了，她知道。  
克莉丝多心如此说，同时面无表情朝罗恩伸出手，后者刚撕开一个巧克力蛙往嘴里送：“我也要吃。”  
本来被迷情剂那事搅得就没空吃早饭，看天色她连中午饭也肯定错过了，肚里从醒来就空空如也地难受，再眼睁睁看着别人在面前吃零食简直酷刑。  
“啊？可我就剩这一个了啊。”罗恩都愣了，接着他低头看着刚被自己咬掉一个爪的巧克力蛙琢磨琢磨，忽然一使劲把青蛙的整条腿给掰下来，把剩下大半没碰过的部分递过去，“那你不嫌弃的话——给。”  
这要搁平时，这货不迅速把整个巧克力蛙都塞进自己嘴里再欠揍地嘲笑她就怪了，也就是看在克莉丝多中毒的份上才让给她，而且和大概和哈利一样，罗恩心里八成也觉得自己应该为她误喝毒药这件事负一部分责任，毕竟要不是他吃了那见鬼的巧克力坩埚，也就没后边去斯拉格霍恩办公室的事了。  
克莉丝多当然不嫌弃，她都快饿疯了，二话不说抢过缺了个腿的巧克力蛙塞进嘴就嘎吧嘎吧地嚼，完了还意犹未尽瞅着他，逼得罗恩把袍子口袋全翻出来以示自己真的没了才作罢。  
“说起来斯内普怎么知道他俩在一起的啊，还有人那么八卦吗？”  
“呃。”小哈本来在回忆神秘事务司那天在场谁的嫌疑最大，结果突然似乎想起了什么，表情一瞬间变得很微妙，“对不起，那好像是我——去年在斯内普那学大脑封闭术的时候……”  
他大概把自己被斯内普摄神取念的事讲了，罗恩一脸惊悚：“什么叛徒居然是你？！”  
“……抱歉。”哈利看着克莉丝多满脸歉意，她倒是无所谓摆摆手，“没事，既然他都知道这么久了也没去搞事抹黑小天狼星，说明斯内普最多也就是口花花膈应他一下，不会真怎么样的。”  
“最好这样……不过小天狼星可是气的够呛。”  
克莉丝多听了也不是很在意，人形大汪生气来的快去的也快，再回头写封信哄一哄，问题不大。  
庞弗雷夫人来撵人的时候她只来得及叮嘱他俩明天来给她带羽毛笔和羊皮纸，克莉丝多先吃了校医院专供病人那份没啥滋味的饭垫垫肚子，随后在庞弗雷夫人的监督下费劲喝了一大杯苦涩难闻的魔药，没过多久便由药剂发作浑身无力，又一次昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，再醒来的时候已经是凌晨了。  
也不知道她算倒霉还是运气好，倒霉自然是指屋里四个人偏偏她喝了毒酒，而也得亏是她这个一杯断片的，因此当时她只小小抿了一口没全喝，这才没躺上几个小时就醒来跟个没事人似的——当然这也多亏听庞弗雷夫人说小哈往她嘴里塞的那块粪石，要是换了其他人二话不说一口闷，可能事情就没这么轻松了。  
说起那块粪石……好像这玩意还挺贵的，以前在对角巷瞧见好几加隆才小小一块，连霍格沃茨的魔药材料储备也没多少，这次为了救她就消耗了一块，该不会回头来找她赔偿吧……  
念及此处，本来就从下午睡到半夜的克莉丝多睡意一扫而空，加上那份并不管饱的病号餐早就消化完了，她平躺着倾听了一会儿确认没有庞弗雷夫人出来巡视的声音，接着腾地坐起来轻手轻脚掀开被子下床，摸黑猫着腰悄悄向病房门外一点点挪动。  
“荧光闪烁。”一出病房门她就拔出魔杖点亮，目标明确礼堂正下方——城堡地下一层的厨房。  
没有隐形衣的情况下夜游更是危机四伏，说不定就会在哪里跟费尔奇或者皮皮鬼来个转角遇到爱，万一撞上麦格教授斯内普之流那更是凉透了。现在离校医院还没走出多远，克莉丝多举着魔杖内心万般纠结自己到底要不要为了一口吃的冒这么大风险，要不还是忍忍回去躺着算了……  
也就是她打退堂鼓的念头刚冒出来，背后的黑暗里蓦地伸出一只手将她向后拉去，克莉丝多差点出口的惊呼被她以最后的理智强行咽回去，不过当她的后脑勺挨到一个硬邦邦的胸膛时她突然就不再害怕了——一阵熟悉到极点的男性气息自身后将她笼罩其中，小天狼星的另一只手顺势在她后仰险些摔倒时及时托了一把，随后维持着一个半拽半抱的姿势带着她挪动到一具生锈盔甲后面，低头把下巴搁在克莉丝多的肩上低声道：“魔杖熄掉。”  
六神无主的克莉丝多条件反射就听从了他的指令，也就是那团刺眼的荧光刚从魔杖尖熄灭的几秒后，一个半透明珍珠色的幽灵毫无征兆穿过墙壁出现，几乎擦着两人的头皮无声飘过。  
等它钻进另一扇墙消失不见了，克莉丝多心有余悸悄悄舒了口气，头上却突然被不轻不重敲了一下：“夜游还敢点那么亮个灯，怕费尔奇视力不好看不见你？”  
“嗯，下次注意。”她被训了也不在意，反而干脆放松身体往后一倒，靠进了对方那阔别长达三个月的怀抱，“我还以为你已经走了呢。”  
“鼻涕精让走就走，那我岂不是很没面子。”一提这个，小天狼星不太高兴地轻轻哼了一声，“我根本没离开霍格沃茨，一直在密道里等到宵禁才出来，刚到病房门口就看见你了。”  
温香软玉主动入怀，他的手臂也情不自禁在克莉丝多身前拥得紧了一些，这时一阵不合时宜的咕噜怪声从不知名处响起，小天狼星警惕地绷紧身体左看右看，克莉丝多尴尬捂住肚子：“对不起……我本来想去厨房来着。”  
被这么一打岔小天狼星也忍俊不禁，他无奈地摇摇头放开抱着她的手，克莉丝多有点不好意思摸着鼻子站直：“还是算了吧，没有隐形衣也没有活点地图，被抓到实在太亏——”  
“没有隐形衣和地图就不敢去了？格兰芬多就这么点胆子？”结果小天狼星闻言一挑眉，抓住她的胳膊就在一片漆黑里往病房反方向走去，克莉丝多急忙小声阻拦：“别去了，这样根本看不清路——”  
“没关系，不就是厨房吗，好说。”小天狼星一派轻松继续前进，手劲大得很让她无从挣脱，也不知道是多少成年累月的夜游才造就了这么一个即使是黑暗中都对城堡了如指掌的家伙，“你只要闭上眼睛，等再睁开的时候就到了。”  
她因为紧张而略显冰凉的手被他牵着，干燥温暖的触感一瞬间让克莉丝多安全感爆棚，不知不觉居然放下了随时可能被发现而擂鸣不止的心，仅仅是看着那个极其模糊的背影轮廓，就觉得这一刻哪怕是天塌下来，她都完全不会害怕了。

65.  
伸手不见五指地也不知道走了多远，直到小天狼星走在前面的脚步突然一停，没能跟着刹住车的克莉丝多一个猛子直接扎进他的后背，鼻子和胸都要压扁了。  
“到——”  
……了？  
实际上是她还没能把第一个音发出来，就被小天狼星以迅雷不及掩耳之势捂着嘴拖着退回几步，但克莉丝多还是在瞬间看见了方才拐弯后的景象：比起完全漆黑的走廊，有着几扇巨大窗户的城堡一楼大厅比别处要明亮少许，清冽的银白月光透过玻璃寂静无声洒在那些深色的大理石地面和木头台阶扶手上，使得一抹浅金色在幽暗的环境里如同反光的镜面一样，显眼得惊人——  
那是德拉科·马尔福的脑袋。  
小金毛大半夜不睡觉出来瞎溜达什么，难道真像小哈怀疑的那样，有什么不可见人的阴谋？  
按理说他们两人所处位置才是暗处，月光下的德拉科应该没那么容易看见他们，可克莉丝多刚想偷偷把脑袋探出拐角再看一眼，就被小天狼星使劲拽回去，压在她耳边用极低的嗓音警告：“别乱动，那小子手里的是光荣之手。”  
克莉丝多慢半拍从自己并不丰厚的知识储备里搜寻出“光荣之手”的讯息，她早就记不清课上听过这东西是由什么什么草药浸泡死人手制成，但好歹还记得它做什么用的——在上面插上一支蜡烛，只有持有者才能看到它发出的光亮。  
也就是说，表面上是她自以为隐蔽地暗中观察小金毛，但要不是小天狼星反应快，这会儿他们早就暴露了。  
两人背靠着拐角后的墙屏住呼吸，过了一会儿才有台阶木板轻微的“吱呀”声响了几响，从斯莱特林公共休息室在地下判断，德拉科八成是往楼上去了。  
小天狼星按着她不让冒头，自己却大着胆子探出身子看了一眼，发现没人了才拉着克莉丝多走进大厅，深灰色的眼睛在粼粼月光下像宝石一样晶亮，“你来决定——追，还是去吃饭？”  
克莉丝多异常纠结，她能想到在小天狼星看来小金毛只是普通的夜游——他跟凤凰社其他人一样不相信哈利的“德拉科食死徒论”，但她想的却是要跟踪就必须一鼓作气抓到小金毛的尾巴，要是反而打草惊蛇以后就更不好办了，“他有光荣之手，我们没有隐形衣，这样也能跟过去不被发现？”  
她不过是持着谨慎一点的原则，小天狼星却不乐意了：“你是在小瞧我吗，小家伙？”  
德拉科早就上了不知几层楼梯，再追上他的可能性已经微乎其微，对方的拖延使她也终于失去了耐心，小天狼星看着她脸上不易察觉的烦躁依旧一副轻松笑了笑，随后在克莉丝多不满的视线中毫无征兆蹲下身变成了一条黑色大狗，前爪踩上一节楼梯在空气中使劲嗅嗅，接着脑袋一歪示意她跟上，四个爪子轻巧地沿着台阶往上爬。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
也确实是太长时间没见过他阿尼玛格斯变形——卧槽，她居然忘了这茬！  
当年是谁跟摄魂怪和傲罗玩了一整年的躲猫猫，又是谁在众多教师的眼皮子底下神不知鬼不觉潜入城堡如入无人之境，她真的差点忘记了——更别提他大狗形态那一身连一根杂色都瞧不见的黑色毛皮，往角落旮旯里一蹲别说光荣之手，就是点起荧光闪烁都得凑近了眯起眼睛也未必能看清，再加上犬科动物的嗅觉……摊上这么个舅舅，算你小金毛今天倒霉。  
为防被费尔奇发现还是不能点灯，于是她轻轻揪着大狗脖颈附近一把毛发充当导盲犬，不多时，克莉丝多的脚刚放上九楼的台阶，大黑狗却咬住了她的衣角将她往八楼拽，一人一狗在寂静黑暗的走廊里前行了一段，到了一堵墙前小天狼星突然变回人形：“气味就断在这了。”  
八楼，走廊……  
“他进有求必应屋了。”  
她靠近墙面摸了摸，十分确定就是去年D.A那会儿自己天天晚上住的地方，小天狼星的声音透着压抑不住的跃跃欲试：“这就是哈利说的那间能变化的房间？能进去看看吗？”  
“呃……它里面有人的时候不能变形，或者，除非你知道马尔福进了哪个形态的房间。”  
哪怕是身处黑暗，她都完全能感觉到小天狼星的失望，他最后在墙上不舍地摸了摸，叹气说：“那算了，走吧。”  
“去哪？”  
“吃饭啊，你不饿了？”  
经他这么一说，被追踪的紧张暂时压制的饥饿感瞬间回归，考虑到有求必应屋形态成百上千，就算她在这里猜一宿也没法闯进去看德拉科在干什么坏事，至于门口蹲点更是没意义，克莉丝多只能忍着万般不甘跟他回去下了楼梯。  
可能今晚费尔奇麦格斯内普等人睡眠质量都不错，出来溜达这么长时间连个洛丽丝夫人都没看见，俩人跟做贼一样潜入水果挂画后的隐藏房间，大半夜的家养小精灵也都不知藏哪去睡觉了，克莉丝多终于得以在空荡荡的厨房里点起荧光闪烁，然后如饥似渴地扑向台面柜子寻找，看能不能翻出一两盘晚餐剩下的食物。  
但没过多久她就哭丧着脸回来了，她没见过小精灵做饭是什么样，偌大个厨房别说剩饭，连个罐头都找不到，也不知道以前白天她来讨饭时家养小精灵们变魔术般一眨眼塞给她大把香喷喷的肉食来自哪里，难道霍格沃茨的要求就是不留隔夜饭？也太浪费粮食了吧！  
“把他们喊起来现去做不就好了？”  
到底还是纯血家族出生的大少爷，小天狼星完全不觉得自己的提议哪里不对，然而克莉丝多这种草根平民一听要把人家小精灵半夜叫醒给自己做饭就瞬间产生了极大的罪恶感，在这方面她更倾向于赫敏的观念：“别、我再自己找找——”  
结果小天狼星没把她的阻止当回事，果断径自面向厨房中央的空地开口呼唤：“克利切！”  
“啪”地一声过后，原本空无一物的地面突然凭空出现了两个家养小精灵，克利切恼怒地满地打滚试图把从后面困住他的多比甩掉，但多比仿佛把自己化成了一块牛皮糖死死黏住对方，最后克利切只得无奈肩负着双倍的重量站起来，不情不愿对着小天狼星鞠了一躬，顺带把多比的脑袋用这个动作往地上撞：“少爷，克利切听从您的召唤来了。尽管老克利切并不情愿，可他别无选择，布莱克仅剩的血脉是个整日跟肮脏的泥巴种鬼混的孽种、叛徒——”  
“多比不准克利切侮辱哈利·波特的朋友！！”  
多比生气地尖叫，身体使劲一挣立即反过来把克利切骑在下面给他几拳，克利切也不甘示弱伸腿狠蹬多比的脸，克莉丝多目瞪口呆：“那个……”  
她只是想吃点东西而已，怎么好像情况越来越复杂了……  
“你们两个，都住手。”到底还是小天狼星烦躁地打断了这场闹剧，虽然按理说他只能命令克利切，不过多比居然也跟着停了下来。  
“克利切，去弄点吃的。”  
但是看着小精灵充满怨恨的表情，克莉丝多严重怀疑他就算不敢下毒也绝对不会拿来什么正常人眼中的食物，这时多比突然眼睛亮晶晶地举手：“多比愿意去！多比可以给史密斯小姐准备很多吃的！”  
“你叫多比？”小天狼星看了他一眼，点点头，“也好，那你去吧。”  
克利切抱膝缩在角落里冷冷看着他们，多比乐颠颠地迈开小腿奔向厨房内侧，克莉丝多急忙追过去：“多比！你不用现做，帮我找一个速食罐头之类的就行——”  
她刚说完才觉得哪里不妥，果然话音未落，家养小精灵就泪眼汪汪地回头看她：“小姐不想吃多比做的饭吗？”  
“你就让他做吧。”小天狼星靠着门边抱起胳膊，仿佛一切尽在掌握地耸了一下肩膀，“别用人类的逻辑放在家养小精灵身上，让你吃速食食品对他们来说才是耻辱。”  
即使他这么说，克莉丝多心里还是不太乐意，尤其是看着多比已经撸胳膊挽袖子，一副准备大显身手做一桌满汉全席的样子，她怀疑自己这顿夜宵无疑会变成明天的早饭。  
“那……就简单一点，呃，炸酱面会吗？”  
半秒之后，她知道自己又说错话了，多比原本欣喜的神情在听见一个完全陌生的菜名时一眨眼的功夫萎靡下去，接着毫无征兆痛哭流涕：  
“坏多比！多比对不起哈利·波特的朋友，多比连史密斯小姐喜欢的炸酱面都不会做！”  
“别别别！多比你别这样——我不喜欢炸酱面！”克莉丝多肠子都要悔青了，“真的不喜欢——你随便做什么都行，你做啥我吃啥！“  
都这样了她更不敢提出亲自动手，生怕多比当场表演一个胸口碎大石给她看。  
家养小精灵的手艺确实美味，但终于真正吃上一口热饭的克莉丝多早已心如止水，告别了满眼小星星的多比和一脸死人相的克利切，小天狼星在路上笑她居然被家养小精灵给弄那么狼狈，克莉丝多无言摇摇头，暗中发誓以后就算是饿死她也绝对不要再夜访厨房了。  
“你……是不是要走了？”  
她理所当然以为他只是送他回来，在校医院病房的门口不由得抓紧了小天狼星的袖子，这鸡飞狗跳的一晚上两人安静独处的时间四舍五入下来几乎等于没有，却听他轻轻叹气：“离天亮还有好几个小时，这就要赶我走？”  
“不是那个意思！”生怕被误会的克莉丝多条件反射抱住他的胳膊，侧脸贴着他的袍袖小声说：“你想呆多久都可以——”  
她话还没说完，对方的胳膊忽然动了一下，克莉丝多以为是要从她怀里抽走立马死命抱紧，结果却只是他往前伸了一下手臂，就把攀附在上面的她整个人甩过来，一头撞在小天狼星的胸膛前。  
侧耳感受到那阵来自胸腔深处的微微振动——这货哪里失落了分明在偷笑，克莉丝多才反应过来自己被耍了一道，嘴角一动沉默片刻忽然推开他，拽着人就往空荡荡的病房里进。  
“行，不走正好，缺个暖床。”


	11. 66-70

66.  
“闭耳塞听。”  
身后病房的门锁“咔哒”一响，克莉丝多右手一松让魔杖落回裤兜，左手则按着小天狼星的胸前，她走近一步他就退一步，待鞋跟终于磕上什么东西退无可退时便顺势放松身体倒向身后的病床，仰面朝天像待宰的羔羊似的双手一摊，全然一副任人为所欲为的模样。  
她立刻也跟着爬上病床用膝盖和手撑在他身体两侧，虽然看不太清彼此的表情，只有近在咫尺的温热吐息彼此交错，手指隔着薄雾般的黑暗轻轻勾勒他的面部轮廓。  
对方也不甘示弱，在被指尖划过唇角时略一歪头就一口衔住她的手指，克莉丝多被那阵突然温热湿润缠住手指的感觉激了一下，心头狂跳的同时也后知后觉地意识到一件事。  
她，正把小天狼星布莱克、无数女巫的梦中情人压在身下， 从二十年前到现在，这张多少人曾经或正为之疯狂痴恋的英俊脸蛋，一想到这个事实她的心脏就涌上一阵难以压制的快意——自己无疑是极度幸运的，在那么多迷恋他的人中只有她得到了他的回应，他不稳颤抖的低沉喘息、那双深灰色的眼眸里欲望的暗色……这些，统统都是只有她才听得到、见得到，全是她独有的。  
克莉丝多内心深处的泥沼深渊正缓缓搅动，冷不丁在这时被一阵清朗的低笑打断，小天狼星在她那节手指头上没怎么用力地咬了一下，调笑道：“不是要暖床吗，怎么你自己都跟着上来了？”  
“不矛盾啊，你暖你的，我玩我的。”  
克莉丝多平静地解释，同时把手收回去从腰侧探进去一下子掀起对方的上衣，男人精瘦的窄腰轮廓顿时露出来，她即刻俯身低头，在冷不丁暴露在空气中、正猝不及防一阵绷紧的腹肌上落下一个羽毛般的吻，随后继续一下接一下一路向上依次轻啄，从小腹沿着肚脐一直往上亲到胸前。  
小天狼星的呼吸声随着她的撩拨变得越来越粗重，克莉丝多还慢悠悠把他的上衣边往上推边跟小鸡啄米似的磨洋工，冷不防被一只手把控着下巴往上一抬再一带，对方炙热而柔软的嘴唇立刻覆上了她的，原本勾着下巴的手也变本加厉游移到脑后牢牢压住，不让她有丝毫逃脱的机会。  
“唔、唔……！”  
唇舌交缠，津液交换的暧昧水声在空荡荡的病房里令人耳热地极其明显，克莉丝多此时只能努力去相信自己的闭耳塞听魔咒效力足够强大，以及祈祷庞弗雷夫人今晚可千万别失眠——她的理智正在男人热烈直白的攻势下极速溃散，想想大半年前同样从零开始的两个人，究竟是从什么时候开始，这家伙的接吻水平就把她远远甩在后面了……  
不仅如此，他另一只手也没闲着，正放在克莉丝多身上轻轻来回移动，时而抚过大腿外侧时而蜻蜓点水略略划过胸前，偏偏半天也不去碰她最隐私部位，只有源源不断的热度隔着一层布料熨帖在后腰周围，也不知道他从哪里学来这种色情又隐忍的摸法，把克莉丝多弄得心直痒痒不说，时间久了那种来自神经末梢的战栗渐渐累积，随即聚成一股沿着脊椎骨向下，行至腹腔骤然一酸——  
两人贴得那么近，彼此身体再细微的反应也瞒不了对方，小天狼星察觉到她突然的颤抖略微惊讶，刚暂且放过那根柔滑的小舌头，准备问她怎么了的下一秒，克莉丝多的身体就在眨眼间瘫软着重重跌在他身上，跟被抽去骨头似的半天没动静。  
“小家伙？”  
这幅反应甚至把小天狼星吓了一跳，紧接着想起她还是个不久前才中毒倒下一次的病人，只当是余毒未清让她难受，“是不是那杯毒酒——别怕，忍一下就好，我去喊人——”  
他说着就要起身，可把克莉丝多吓得差点魂飞魄散，顿时什么也顾不上一把勾住他的脖子把自己的体重吊上去，拼了老命阻止他下床：“别、别别别去！”  
见鬼了——天知道要是被他二话不说莽莽撞撞闯进庞弗雷夫人办公室，光是为什么这个时间地点他俩会在一起就有八张嘴也糊弄不过去，而且人家斯教授说得不是没有道理，相差二十岁虽少见倒不至于惊世骇俗，但一方还是在校未成年这个就比较要命了……这种禁忌恋情宣扬出去影响可不小，自己倒是脸皮比地皮厚无所谓，但小天狼星作为布莱克家族继承人在巫师界是有头有脸的人物——尽管他本人并不愿意承认这份身价，她无论如何不能让他在无良记者笔下被写成一个变态以博取眼球……  
“你别动——我没有不舒服，真的！”  
克莉丝多汗毛倒竖七手八脚地把他压回床上，看她使这么大劲还生龙活虎的，小天狼星也知道了她并没说谎，担忧的念头一落下顿时想到其他可能，既然突然摔倒不是因为毒药，那么……  
“好吧，那你要实话告诉我，刚才是怎么回事？”  
克莉丝多的脸埋在他肚子上，闻言浑身一僵。妈的，怎么可能说得出口，自己是因为被他摸得太舒服，回过神的时候明显感觉到内裤两腿之间那部分已经……这他妈的耻度太大了就算是她也开不了口啊！让她说什么，“你把老子摸湿了你得负责，男人你自己点的火自己负责熄”吗？！  
她支支吾吾半天连个屁都放不出，大概猜出了三成真实原因的小天狼星还故意逗她：“你自己不说的话，就只能让庞弗雷夫人来给你检查了。”  
说完，他硬是仗着力气比大直接连着挂在身上的克莉丝多一起坐起来，并作势要抱着她直接去办公室，长这么大哪遇见过这种情况的克莉丝多早就顾不上分析他到底是开玩笑还是玩真的，身体一轻被抱起来的瞬间直接慌得一批求饶：“不要！我说我说！你先放我下去——”  
不知不觉间两人位置来了个上下颠倒，克莉丝多虽然隐约察觉到自己好像从此失去了一种叫主动权的东西，但也没时间细想，咬着嘴唇犹犹豫豫半天：“……手，给我。”  
小天狼星二话没说把手搭过去，她破罐破摔一闭眼睛，干脆长痛不如短痛拽着他的手往自己身下一探。对方没料到她这大胆主动的举动，指尖却在病号服裤子的两个裤腿中间不经意触到一丁点湿意——必然不是泼上去的水，而且既然连最外面都能摸到，可见穿在里面的内裤更得是浸得多么一塌糊涂……  
“小家伙，你……”  
“停！住口！你自己知道就行了——别、别TM说出来！”  
克莉丝多直蹬腿要把他的手从自己两腿之间踹出去，小天狼星八百年也难得一回听见她这么羞愤气急的窘态，顿时玩心大起怎肯善罢甘休，干脆一个利落翻身覆在她上方，并把膝盖卡在对方腿间使其无法并拢，甚至还不依不饶掰过她的下巴，带着坏笑故意追问：“什么时候开始的？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她死活不搭腔，他也就静静等着，这时一阵布料窸窸窣窣摩擦声音响起，接着她跟炸毛猫一样的小声尖叫发出一半又被生生憋回去：“你、你你干什——”  
有话好好说啊干什么突然就开始脱她裤子了！！！  
她倒是奋力反抗，可惜若是魔法对决还尚有一丝胜算，论起力气和格斗在小天狼星面前她就跟一只弱鸡没有任何区别，反应过来裤腰都已经给扒到了膝盖，小天狼星按住她跟条出水的鱼一样不停仰卧起坐的上半身，另一只手握住膝窝抬起她一条大腿：“嘘……乖，让我看看。”  
他温热的吐息轻轻拂过颈侧，然而克莉丝多一阵毛骨悚然。  
看看？黑灯瞎火的，大哥你要看什么？  
她再一愣神的功夫，对方整个人早已向下滑去，顺带抓过被子连着自己和她腰部以下一起盖住，克莉丝多不信他黑暗里能看清什么还傻了吧唧一动不动，常年不见光细嫩的大腿内侧突然被半长带着弧度的头发扫过，痒痒得她下意识一缩脖，对方的嘴唇贴着那片嫩豆腐似的肌肤亲了一下，随后手指灵活地勾着内裤边缘，趁其不备彻底除下最后的一道屏障，同时将吻落上了那朵湿漉漉、颤巍巍、正不停向外分泌着透明蜜液的小花苞。  
“——！！”  
克莉丝多瞬间睁大眼睛，然后猛地拽过一旁的枕头角塞进嘴里咬住，才勉勉强强憋住了没惊吓过度喊出声。  
那种绝非来自于手指的触感，灵活、柔软又滚烫的，是——  
不等她脑中的惊涛骇浪平息，男人下巴上粗硬的胡茬刺在柔嫩的腿心就令她一个哆嗦强制回神，他挺拔的鼻梁使得鼻尖刚好微微陷进肉缝碰到隐藏起来的小肉粒，唇舌带着热度仔细亲吻两瓣贝肉，甚至偶尔用舌尖向潺潺流着水液的泉眼试探戳刺，却并不进得太深，每次都是浅浅插入便退出，带出大量透明粘稠的体液滴在床单上，很快就打湿了一片。  
隔着一层雪白的被子，外面是清冷空旷的病房，内里则气氛暧昧春色无边，只有她难以自抑的低声抽泣和小天狼星偶尔含糊的粗喘，伴随着隐约令人浮想联翩的咕啾水声，充斥了整个房间。  
“啊、啊……别……我、我好难受——”  
如果克莉丝多能再冷静一点，就能想起来这种娇弱无力的求饶根本不会引起雄性动物一分一毫的同情怜惜，反而只会把自己逼进更糟糕的境地，果然小天狼星根本不理会她，反倒变本加厉用两根手指撑着穴口上方的皮肉分开，让敏感娇嫩的小肉芽颤颤巍巍探出头暴露在空气里，同时舌头加快速度在穴缝里来回抽插，大拇指的指腹毫无征兆压着娇小饱满的肉珠一捻——  
她的腰突然挺高绷得笔直，里面骤然收缩的穴肉有那么半秒生生夹住了小天狼星的舌头，克莉丝多浑身抖成筛子似的徒劳蹬了两脚被子，紧接着整个人像是被抽去骨头一样瘫软下来，仰面朝天茫然地大口喘息，缓了好长一阵才找回理智，一低头发现小天狼星已经掀开被子出来了，从大致轮廓看见他抬手在嘴唇上擦了擦，而且不知道是不是看错，他下巴上好像有湿淋淋的水痕反光一闪而过。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
这还没完，他重新俯下身作势要吻她，克莉丝多一个激灵就一巴掌使劲推开对方的脸，条件反射来了一句：“卧槽，变态！”  
小天狼星：“……”  
他的声音听着怪郁闷的：“上次你亲我的时候，我可没推开你。”  
言下之意，同样是二话不说突然就口，之前她偷偷摸摸骗他尝自己射出来的东西就可以，怎么反过来他就成变态了？  
被这么一说，克莉丝多意外发现自己居然无言以对，只得干笑着主动凑过去抱他脖子蹭了蹭，企图萌混过关。也不知道小天狼星是被成功贿赂了还是人家压根懒得跟她计较，叹了口气侧身在她身边躺下，没过一会儿就感觉到有只手悄悄摸上了他的裤裆……  
“——别闹。”  
克莉丝多的咸猪手被一下压住，却一副“我是为你好”的无辜样：“不用我帮你？不难受吗？”  
小天狼星：“……”  
他面无表情把她蠢蠢欲动的小爪子又挪远了一点。本来就好不容易过去那股劲“冷静”下来了，要是这时候再让她一撩拨——那才是真的难受呢。  
迎着对方近在咫尺亮晶晶的眼神，他又一次出了长长一口气，干脆伸手扣住克莉丝多的后脑勺往自己怀里一带，闭眼叹息：  
“睡吧。”  
  
67.  
克莉丝多被床头传来的阵阵低声交谈吵醒，睁眼就看见了站在旁边的哈利和罗恩。她眨两下眼愣了半天，才隐约想起来自己昨晚都经历了什么，突然一个激灵伸手向被子里摸去——卧槽她下面是不是还是光着的！之前内裤被扒都没穿回去就睡着了——  
结果却并没有摸到自己光溜溜的大腿，下身别说胖次，连病号服裤子都好好套在腿上，印象里弄成一塌糊涂的床单也摸上去整洁干爽。她按着胸口松了口气，幸好幸好，某人临走之前还记得处理一下残局，不然简直不敢想象。  
“啊，你醒啦。”看见她坐起来，小哈从长袍口袋里掏了半天，摸出一根支棱八翘的羽毛笔和一沓皱巴巴的羊皮纸，可能自己都觉得有点拿不出手，摸摸后脑勺不好意思地说：“早上魁地奇训练，放口袋里不小心弄的……”  
“没关系。”克莉丝多才想起自己昨天管他要纸笔给小天狼星写信的事，接过来顺手往床头柜抽屉一塞——反正经过昨晚之后，她也已经不打算短期内再写了。  
罗恩忽然也开始掏起口袋，抓出一大把巧克力蛙哗啦啦地堆在她的膝盖上，拿了一个拆开包装边啃边说：“给——昨天你不是没吃够吗，不过里边的巫师画片最好能留给我。”  
“呃……谢谢。”  
实际上还没消化完多比做的那顿美食的克莉丝多看着眼前的巧克力蛙并没有多少食欲，但看在人家一片好心，还是也跟着抓了一个撕开纸盒取出画片：“给，一张邓布利多。”  
“靠，你可真非。”结果罗恩满脸嫌弃，“还是自己留着吧。”  
她又不收集巧克力蛙卡片，克莉丝多若有所思跟画片里的邓布利多大眼瞪小眼，转而朝哈利递过去：“要吗？”  
“不用了谢谢。”却连小哈也苦笑摇头，“说起来，当初一年级火车上我第一次吃这个开出来的也是邓布利多。”  
估计这卡片的稀有度并不是按巫师实力算的，别看老邓那么牛逼，结果就是个R卡，也是惨。  
那张R级老邓被她揣在口袋里很快抛之脑后，本来就中毒不深没多大事情，甚至还偷摸在病房搞了搞黄色，因此克莉丝多很快就出院回到课堂，不过在那之前她先把德拉科半夜去有求必应屋的事告诉了哈利，导致小哈连续几天差点把脸粘在活点地图上，除此之外还有一件令人高兴的事：罗恩过来汇报，自己终于恢复单身了。  
“嚯，不容易。”要不是在小孩们面前成熟冷静人设立习惯了，天知道她真想冲出去放俩韦斯莱笑话把戏的炮仗庆祝庆祝。  
出院隔一星期之后的下一个星期一，临近半夜正在休息室，终于不得不把之前欠的课堂笔记全部补上的克莉丝多借来金妮的本子飞速地抄，这时候哈利从胖夫人的肖像洞口爬进来，表情垂头丧气的。  
“咋了，老邓训你了？”她随口一问，同时羽毛笔一刻不停飞快地在纸上潦草划拉，哈利闻言凑过来坐到了她对面，开始愁苦地抱怨该怎么拿到斯拉格霍恩的记忆，他又不会分身术，这样一来就没时间时时刻刻监视马尔福了。  
“咦，等等。”小哈像是刚反应过来似的眼睛一亮，忽然翻出活点地图隔着桌子丢过来，“对啊，你不用训练魁地奇也不在邓布利多那上课，至于赫敏，她不相信马尔福有问题肯定不会帮我……那干脆你帮我盯着不就好了？！”  
“？？？”  
克莉丝多跟见鬼一样瞪着他，接着把正在抄的笔记抬起来露出书名：“老兄，您可能不记得——我还是个O.W.Ls备考生。”  
而且这都三月了，这等于是让一个高考百天的人屁都不干天天给你盯梢——哈利·波特你的良心是不是被你教父啃了？  
小哈眨眼，无辜地说道：“可我看你几乎也不学习啊。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
他妈的，老子自己不学是一回事，你不让老子学就是另一回事了！  
“替你盯人，也不是不可以。”她瘫着脸把活点地图一收，然后从身边又抽出两本笔记往他头上丢，“作为交换，老子自己抄不完了，帮我抄两科。”   
哈利很无奈地看她一眼，但最后还是从她那拿了根羽毛笔拽过本子开始帮她补笔记，往后的半个小时里公共休息室除了两人沙沙的写字声外静悄悄的，直到小哈抄累了，直起身伸了个懒腰问：“如果是你的话，你觉得怎样才能骗到——呃，我是说拿到斯拉格霍恩的记忆？”  
“趁他不注意一发昏昏倒地，灌点吐真剂。”  
“……”小哈用一言难尽的眼神瞅她，克莉丝多悠悠地继续说：“当然，这是最下策，何况学生的水平应该也袭击不了他。既然老邓说只有你才能搞到那段记忆，说明他应该是提醒你从人文情怀的角度入手，老邓不就是喜欢搞爱与正义的那一套吗……对了，我好像记得你以前说，你妈妈曾经是胖老头最得意的学生之一？而你有一双跟你妈妈一模一样的眼睛——”  
哈利原本听了她的话似有启发，这时克莉丝多一拍大腿：“要不你干脆搞一顶红色假发，再穿上女装去斯拉格霍恩眼前晃一圈试试？”  
小哈：“……”  
眼见他黑如锅底的脸色，克莉丝多轻咳一声见好就收，转移话题：“不过……虽然袭击不了斯拉格霍恩，但换个角度讲，也许可以在德拉科·马尔福那试试？你不是很早就想确认他是不是食死徒了吗，就趁他单独行动的时候从后边一棒子敲晕，拖进小黑屋……”  
“…………这个主意行不行得通我不知道，我只知道要是被赫敏发现，我们俩都会被骂得狗血淋头。”  
克莉丝多缩了缩脖子：“哎，也是厚。”  
三月中旬，又一张告示贴在了格兰芬多公告休息室门口，通知四月二十一日前年满十七岁的学生每周六可到霍格莫德参加幻影显形的考前培训，赫敏和罗恩无疑都在这个范围内，克莉丝多犹犹豫豫试着报了名居然又没被刷下来，生日在七月的小哈就这么被孤零零抛弃了。  
第一次特训结束，早就完美掌握幻影显形的赫敏自然不用说，连直到上一次才能移动半英寸的罗恩也有了不小进步，至于克莉丝多，她在最后一次尝试后摸了摸自己突然一凉的一小块头皮，然后盯着离半米地上一大绺黑头发陷入深深的沉思，并在韦某人毫不掩饰的鹅叫笑声中迎来了下课。  
罗恩还在没良心地憋笑，果不其然被赫敏恶狠狠瞪过去：“别放在心上，克莉丝多——反正泰克罗斯教授已经帮你把头发接回去了，不是吗。“  
”……嗯。“克莉丝多心有余悸摸着头顶，练幻影显形太危险了，差点就跟她亲爸爸劳德一个秃样了。  
“呃……”看她没精打采的的样子，罗恩终于意识到自己不太地道，于是尝试着活跃气氛，“反正时间还早，要不先找什么地方坐坐——三把扫帚？”  
“都行。”克莉丝多点头，“或者你们两个去帕笛芙茶馆，我自己去三把扫帚也成。”  
她这个提议过于CP粉头子夹带私货，罗恩一下就变得结结巴巴说不出话，赫敏瞥他一眼，却骄傲地哼了一声：“我才不去那，要去某些人自己去。”  
“好吧，那就还是三把扫帚。”没能促成那两人独处的克莉丝多可能比罗恩本人还郁闷，三人慢慢悠悠溜达到三把扫帚酒馆门口，赫敏在推门时忽然说：“说起来我总觉得，一到三把扫帚就容易……”  
这时候门开了，她面无表情盯着跟上次分毫未变的桌位，一个黑发男人正欢快向他们招手：“……遇到小天狼星。”  
罗恩很事后诸葛亮地优越摇头：“都不如刚才让克莉丝多自己来三把扫帚了，让人家独处一下不好吗，非要一起来，你瞧瞧。”  
“罗纳德你闭嘴。”赫敏没好气白他一眼，直接拉起克莉丝多的手先进去了。  
“本来是尼法朵拉轮值巡逻，但她有点事去找邓布利多了，正好我闲着就来替一下。”他笑着跟三人打招呼，“还想着完事之后顺便进城堡看看你们呢——话说今天好像不是霍格莫德日，你们这是偷着出来玩？哈利怎么没一起来？”  
“我们在霍格莫德上幻影显形练习课，哈利年龄不够不能参加。”  
“哦对，哈利是七月末的生日。”小天狼星若有所思摸了一下鼻子，忽然抬头直视她的双眼：“那这么说来……克莉丝多，是不是证明你现在已经成年了？”  
“应、应该是吧。”她被那突然灼灼的目光盯得一懵，短时间内还没反应过来他为什么这么激动，赫敏冰冷的声音冷不防从一旁插进来：“但这不能否认她今年五年级，还有两年多才能毕业的事实。“  
小天狼星闻言侧头看了她一眼，赫敏绷着面孔倨傲微抬下巴，二人眼神相撞处，似有火星滋啦啦迸射四溅。罗恩愣呆呆地看看这个又看看那个，虽然没悟出这两人从什么时候开始产生的分歧，但直觉还是让他情不自禁咽了口唾沫，而克莉丝多正好夹在针锋相对的气场中，拼命努力不让自己瑟瑟发抖。  
令人惊讶的是最后居然是小天狼星先收了气势，模棱两可哼一声，不情不愿牵了牵嘴角。赫敏带着胜利的微笑转向克莉丝多拍拍她的手背，在后者眼中脑袋周围一圈似乎闪烁着神圣的父爱光辉。  
“……他俩刚才到底怎么了？”罗恩偷偷凑过来问，克莉丝多深沉闭眼：“你不会想知道的。”

68.  
“对了，问你个事啊哥们儿。”见她故意打哑谜，罗恩干脆也不追问，跟哥俩好似的硬挤到小天狼星旁边搓着手笑：“除了上课那家伙讲的什么见鬼的‘目标、决心、从容’，幻影显形肯定还有别的诀窍对不对？教教我们呗。”  
赫敏向来不赞同这种投机取巧的事，正气鼓鼓瞪着他，克莉丝多发出一声早就看透一切的悠悠长叹，果不其然小天狼星反而疑惑地问：“诀窍？还有什么诀窍，不是随便练练就考过了吗？”  
罗恩讨好的笑容一秒僵在脸上，克莉丝多眼带怜悯悄悄摇头，她早就知道会这样，问他，还不如低头问自己的膝盖骨。  
下午回到霍格沃茨，哈利跟几人讲了自己今天在城堡里遇到唐克斯的事，正好和他们在霍格莫德见到小天狼星对应上，赫敏忽然尖锐地指出：“等等，哈利，你当时在八楼干什么？你是不是还没放弃跟踪马尔福，都说了你现在应该专注琢磨怎么拿到斯拉格霍恩的记忆，而不是——”  
“斯拉格霍恩跟老鼠躲猫一样避着我，我有什么办法，难道我还不能散散心了？”小哈不服气地反驳，接着又突然想起什么，理直气壮挺了挺胸，“何况我明明已经基本不管马尔福的事了，你平时都跟我一起，什么时候见我拿着活点地图监视他了？”  
可不是吗，那沓羊皮纸现在就在她兜里呢。克莉丝多无言低头瞅瞅自己的口袋，赫敏被他这么一说再一琢磨确实好像是那么回事，顿时露出些许歉意：“好吧抱歉，是我误会了。”  
戏精上身的小哈还装模作样控诉了一下自己的冤屈才“大方”地原谅她，克莉丝多就静静看着他演，同时也暗暗想着别的：虽说被哈利委托过，实际上她这段时间根本没像自己保证的那样一有时间就盯着马尔福，人家小哈到底还帮她抄了那么多笔记，她老这么摸鱼也不太说得过去，再拖下去等他来问进展就尴尬了。  
看来的确还得抽时间办点实事，苦逼的五年级一天到晚都是课，她只能挑一个周六破天荒早早爬起来——想上一次起这么早还是为了跟小天狼星约会，之后小心翼翼尽量不发出一丝声音以免吵醒赫敏，匆匆套上袍子揣好地图离开格兰芬多塔楼，开始了她的尾随之行。  
她是怕等赫敏醒了看见自己有哈利的活点地图引起怀疑，而且原本没事的周六她都会被赫敏硬拽到图书馆陪她学习——人家本意是看在她快O.W.Ls考试了要给她辅导，结果大多数时候都会以克莉丝多看见她那摞去年厚厚的笔记和旧书落荒而逃告终，徒留赫敏爸爸恨铁不成钢叹气。  
因此她才这么早就匆匆跑出来，却没想刚爬出胖夫人肖像展开地图往斯莱特林宿舍一瞥，就意外地发现居然小金毛也没在床上躺着，标记着德拉科·马尔福的墨水点正在休息室范围内小幅度来回移动，克莉丝多想象了一下，猜出他八成是在洗漱收拾。  
这下她更相信这小子一定在暗中有不可见人的东西——不然谁特么会在好好的周六起那么早！绝对有阴谋！  
也不知道他鼓捣了多久，反正克莉丝多从开始看地图后的大约半小时里，德拉科的点还在来来回回蹦跶，又过五分钟，每天都要精致打理自己的马尔福小少爷才正式从地牢出来。等得差点无聊睡着的克莉丝多精神一振，她都能想象到他是如何顶着他那头打理得一丝不苟油光水滑的淡金色头发趾高气扬走在路上，就这么一路沿着城堡走廊前进，从方向看，目的地显然是……图书馆？？  
不过细想一下其实倒也合理，以前自己跟他当过四年同学，小金毛虽然欠了一点但成绩还算名列前茅，即使肯定比不过赫敏但至少肯定碾压她这种咸鱼，人家到图书馆学个习……也不至于这么惊悚。  
克莉丝多嚼着一片刚从厨房顺出来的白吐司，出来之后另找了间空教室继续有一搭没一搭隔三差五瞥一眼活点地图，心里有些后悔怎么没把隐形衣一起借来，不然就能跟进图书馆看看德拉科到底是正经学习还是研究什么邪魔外道了——但从他的位置是对学生开放的普通图书室而非禁书区，她觉得姑且没那么需要警惕的必要。  
又是两个小时过去，她在此期间到礼堂长桌上吃了早饭，再哼哼哈哈地把赫敏询问她一大早干什么去的问话糊弄过去，并在对方提出监督她复习O.W.Ls时火速脚底抹油逃离现场，等脱离危险一拿出地图发现小金毛也悄无声息换了位置，他又回到了斯莱特林公共休息室，这时候身边已经多了个标着“高尔”的墨水点，两人从地牢出来，开始往城堡楼上移动，最后停在八楼。  
克莉丝多眼睁睁看着德拉科的小点消失在八楼走廊最末端，才反应过来活点地图根本没画有求必应屋。  
这下偷窥的进程一下就陷入了瓶颈，她看不见有求必应屋里小金毛的移动轨迹，更猜不出他进了什么形态的屋子，就算再这么继续盯一百万年也不会有丝毫进展，她愁得直挠头暗搓搓跟着爬上城堡八楼，躲在拐角往那条走廊看了一眼：从地图的提醒看，现在走廊上应该只有高尔自己，可她却并没看见那个大块头男生，只有一个一年级小女生神色紧张地站在那左顾右盼，手上捧着一只看起来十分沉重的黄铜天平。  
活点地图不会骗人，那么那个小女孩八成就是伪装之后给德拉科放风的高尔，她背靠着墙闭着眼琢磨了半天，最后咬牙转个身直接走出去，装模作样路过：“那个……”  
今天天气不错哈。  
结果根本没来得及出口，高尔就发出一声尖叫，手里黄铜天平咣砸在地上老大巨响，克莉丝多都愣了，她还没干啥呢，这么大反应倒也不必？  
但没办法，估计那架天平就是小金毛让他发出的讯号，那么大动静肯定让德拉科听见了，她要是再不赶紧走回头高尔和他一串通，德拉科就会意识到自己被她怀疑和跟踪的事，小哈叫她来监视马尔福可不是自曝身家给对面看的——克莉丝多一瞬间心思千回百转，最后脸上定格在一个惊愕与嫌弃表情，假装被吓到满脸怒气骂了句“神经病”，接着一转身溜了。  
至于知道这件事后的小金毛对她会产生多少怀疑，克莉丝多并不清楚，她只能在接下来的两个星期里避免和他打任何照面，却总是在礼堂吃饭时情不自禁把眼神往斯莱特林长桌上瞟——她上次脑补那个趾高气扬进有求必应屋干坏事的德拉科明显是错误的，恰恰相反，小金毛最近看起来一天比一天没有精神，连标志性的淡金色头发仿佛都黯淡了下去，反正不管他到底在暗搓搓搞什么——一看就知道进行得不是很顺利。  
她把自己这些日子的观察结果全部告诉小哈，哈利第一反应就是捎上隐形衣踌躇满志奔向有求必应屋准备堵马尔福个正着，结果没过多久一样垂头丧气回来了。  
不说别的，看来这屋子对学生的个人隐私保护得还真是严实，经过小哈的花式试图进德拉科那间屋子未果后，克莉丝多也去猜了一圈，她倒是没小哈那么一根筋跟小金毛过不去，更没直憨憨地要求那屋子给她开德拉科进的那间，而是试探表示“给我一个能违反校规的场所”“我需要一个干坏事不被发现的地方”“藏见不得人的秘密的地方”之类，这样的要求那屋子倒确实有求必应，可问题是她设想的要求哪怕有一丁点不同，有求必应屋都会产生变化，到现在她分别试出过当初D.A的训练室、一间堆满杂物的仓库，以及其他乱七八糟的场景，甚至也不知道到底是她思想肮脏还是屋子理解岔了，就她要求变成“干坏事不被发现”场所的那次，一开门直接被一张巨大水床和满屋子情趣用具给惊呆了……  
卧槽，所以历代发现过有求必应屋的学生都在这里干过什么，完全不敢想。  
三观震碎的同时，她也彻底意识到弄清德拉科在什么形态的屋子里这件事太过渺茫，加上课程和幻影显形训练压在身上，渐渐的也就把这件事抛在了脑后，直到挨过四月底勉强低空飞过幻影显形考试，也就在当天哈利终于决定下了老本——翻出他压箱底的福灵剂，用来去套胖老头的记忆，并且从第二天克莉丝多看见他脸上两个触目惊心的黑眼圈都掩饰不住的激动来看，他的确成功了。  
魂器——他们第一次听到这个黑魔法产物的名字，连渊博如赫敏都只能干张着嘴惊讶的份，并随着哈利的讲述越来越惊愕，“通过杀人分裂灵魂，为了延续自己生命……这太可怕了。”  
罗恩在意的点跟她完全不同，一听到小哈说等老邓查到下一个魂器下落就会带他一起去，他眼睛里的羡慕都快溢出来了：“你要跟邓布利多一起冒险了，这真是——哇。”  
哈利仍在兴致勃勃给他们讲昨晚的细节，包括赫奇帕奇的金杯和斯莱特林的挂坠盒等等，说到邓布利多猜测那条叫做纳吉尼的蛇也是魂器之一的时候，一阵恐怖的冰冷顿时从克莉丝多的脚底上升到天灵盖，她只得匆匆低头盯着杯子掩饰自己的异样，结果正好跟水面上倒映出自己一双血红的双眼对个正着。  
她产生了一个可怕的想法。  
既然蛇可以是魂器……那么活人呢？  
直觉告诉她这是对大局甚至极可能起关键作用的猜测，理智却拼尽全力令嘴巴闭得比蚌壳还严。  
就是因为知道——一旦讲出来，第一个会被怀疑的人是谁。  
身边三大天王热闹的讨论近在咫尺，她在四月末温暖的天气里如坠冰窟。

69.  
“我想见你。”  
送出这封只有短短一句话信纸的转天，她课间路上就在没人的走廊里被暗处突然伸出的一只手拽过去，对方轻车熟路牵着她从城堡里无处不在的隐藏通道潜入一个平时放清洁工具的空楼梯间，没等他有机会开口说话，克莉丝多已经率先一头扎进小天狼星怀里，手臂死死抱着他的腰，脑袋埋在他衣领间一声也不吭，只是不停深深吸着鼻子，近乎贪婪地汲取他身上的气息。  
“小家伙你……难道挨欺负了？”小天狼星对她的举动惊讶不已，伸手一下下从背后抚摸她的长发，克莉丝多却闷声摇头：“不是。”  
她当然不可能问出“假如有一天发现要消灭伏地魔我就必须死你会怎么选”这种蠢话，什么都不说也显得有点矫情，但她早准备好了合情合理的借口，最后恋恋不舍从他胸前起身，从校袍掏出一叠羊皮纸：“没事了，说正事。这张地图……你能把有求必应屋加上去吗？”  
其实也不完全是幌子，早在发现不能监视进了那间屋子的小金毛时她就有想法了，产品使用出现漏洞找返修难道不是很正常的事，更别提当初研发核心人员之一还是她男人，不用白不用。  
“行，我试试。”小天狼星没多问，直接接过活点地图塞进兜里，却忽然摆出一副沮丧的表情：“还说什么想见我，果然主要目的还是叫我来给你补地图？”  
克莉丝多愣了，她本以为把他弄到学校来结果没什么正事他才一定会生气，但现在看来好像不是那么回事？  
“要不是在霍格莫德遇见，我都还不知道原来你已经十七岁了。”他低声笑着抬起她的下巴，“小家伙，长大了……”  
第一次见面那时，她和哈利还都是小豆丁似的小孩子，现在哈利已经长得跟他父亲一样高，而她也从一个小女孩变成了如今这般出尘脱俗的美人，更重要的是从法律上讲，这个时候的她已完全可以……  
也不知道是他意有所指还是她胡思乱想，克莉丝多竟然一瞬间控制不住老脸一红，侧头条件反射地躲：“……少看点乱七八糟的麻瓜爱情片！”  
“爱情片？我没看啊。”他状似无辜眨眨眼，“不过这半年我确实一直在练习用电脑上网。”  
“嗯。”  
“然后发现了你以前说的那个，黄色网站。”  
“……”  
“现在我总算知道加藤鹰是谁了。”  
“…………”  
“所以，我就想到——”他顿了顿，重新把快将脖子扭成钝角克莉丝多的脸掰回来，异常认真问：“当时你是怀着什么心情用那个名字称呼我的呢？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她尴尬得连脚趾头都蜷了起来。  
“………………赫敏。”  
小天狼星直勾勾盯着她，她突然一使劲挥掉他的手，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“赫敏——我是说，我刚想起来我得赶紧去找赫敏，我们约好图书馆见的。”  
他眉梢一扬满脸写着不信，甚至抱着她转了半圈把人困在墙边，克莉丝多被突然的壁咚弄得心底一颤，他的脸越靠越近，她彻底急了，“我、我突然灵光一闪，这一定是我提分的最好时机！学习爱我我爱学习！你、你不能拉着一个五年O.W.Ls三年N.E.W.Ts的学子淫乱校园！书山有路勤为径学海无涯苦作舟——我要走了！再见！”  
说完，她立即弯下膝盖往下一蹲刺溜地从他臂弯里溜了出去，急匆匆开门往外逃时正好听到小天狼星忍耐不住的大笑，克莉丝多打了个激灵，脚底抹油迅速逃离现场。  
“你最近怎么……对马尔福的事好像比我还上心？”  
那是之后某天的一个下午，小哈走在几乎把鼻子都压扁在活点地图上的克莉丝多身边，“连我都没想到找小天狼星补全地图，你……”  
“没什么，闲着也是闲着。”  
哈利的嘴张开一下，想了想还是把“谁口口声声自己O.W.Ls考生要好好学习来着”给咽了回去。新版本的活点地图确实加了有求必应屋，但还是不能显示那间屋子是什么形态，大概是城堡本身魔法的一部分保护措施。  
“嗯，那小子不在里面……”在克莉丝多捧着羊皮纸研究的同时，小哈也凑过去看了一眼，找球手的犀利眼力让他很快指着一处叫道：“你瞧，这里！”  
他手指放在楼下一个男盥洗室上，那里有两个距离很近的小点，一个是马尔福，而另一个居然是桃金娘，两人对视一眼，都立即看出了对方的意图，小哈却有点犹豫：“克莉丝多，那是男厕所……”  
“男厕怎么了，当初在女厕所煮复方汤剂的是谁啊。”  
克莉丝多一句话就把他怼得哑口无言只能苦笑，两人到了七楼男盥洗室门口轻手轻脚把门推开一条缝侧耳倾听，里面隐约有啜泣和一个女生的低语，哈利更是胆子贼肥直接把脑袋伸了进去，几秒后一脸三观碎裂地回来了，冲克莉丝多做出一个口型：马尔福。  
啥意思，小金毛躲在男厕所偷偷哭？  
克莉丝多也懵了，她也想探头看一眼，可小哈牢牢占着位置过不去，俩人挤挤挨挨地不小心推到木门，厕所突然大敞四开一阵穿堂风经过，后心一凉满脸泪痕的德拉科有所察觉抬头，从镜子里正好跟门口两个壁虎姿势的人瞪个正着。  
哈利和克莉丝多：“……”  
德拉科：“……”  
桃金娘指着她发出一声尖叫：“你在干什么，这里是男厕所！”  
你不也是个女幽灵，姐姐您叫那么大声合适吗——  
克莉丝多想了想，忽然表现得很惊讶回答：“对呀，我是男的，没走错啊——你都不看报纸吗，泡三校美女、霍格沃茨后宫王的名号没听过？”  
“骗人！”桃金娘继续尖叫，“我多少年天天出入四个学院的男浴室，根本从来没见过你，你怎么可能是男的？！”  
克莉丝多：“…………”  
草，好像无意中听到了不得的事情。  
这下连小金毛和小哈甚至都顾不上用敌视的眼神对波，俩男生整齐划一带着惊愕复杂的表情一言难尽望着飘在半空的女鬼魂——或者称呼为女色鬼更合适，桃金娘才意识到自己得意忘形说漏嘴了，顿时满面娇羞，捂着脸穿过一扇马桶隔间一头扎进去藏起来了。  
“滚出去——波特！”德拉科趁机匆匆拿袖子蹭掉脸上泪水，另一只手气急败坏抽出魔杖，克莉丝多急忙也跟着拔魔杖施了铁甲咒，结果咒语念到一半小金毛的攻击已经打来，哈利一巴掌把她推出去老远，自己则像狮子一样一头莽进盥洗室里，一时间咒语漫天飞跟德拉科打了起来。  
克莉丝多被他那一下推得摔倒，刚爬起来就立即往回赶，厕所里的战斗已经在短短半分钟内达到白热化，她冲进去时德拉科正嘶吼着冲小哈施咒：“钻心剜——”  
“神锋无影！”  
但还是哈利的嘴皮子更快，她看见小金毛念到一半的嘴唇突然像是被无形的刃给割了一道口子，鲜血争先恐后往外涌——这还不止，他的脸上和身体都突然凭空出现数道可怖的伤口，整个人砰地一声倒在地上的积水里，溅起老高鲜红的水花。  
“卧槽——”满是积水的地砖滑得要命，克莉丝多干脆就地一蹲刺溜滑到他跟前，想也不想直接念了一道愈合如初，可咒语下去几乎没有作用，哈利这时候也手脚并用冲过来跪在马尔福跟前，徒劳地伸手使劲按住他胸前喷泉般的伤口，周围的水已经染成了深红——  
面对眼前惨状，克莉丝多居然诡异地没有丝毫惧怕，甚至还有心思想到另一件事——现在小金毛重伤得连动都动不了，是不是她完全可以趁这个机会掀开他的袖子，确认一下那个或许存在的黑魔标记……？  
她的手指都摸上了他的袖管，就在这时候一阵急促的脚步从身后传来，下一秒克莉丝多跃跃欲试的爪子就被粗暴地一把打掉，人也被突然抓住领子丢向一边——哈利也遭到了同样的待遇，俩人在厕所的角落摔成一团，爬起来才看见斯内普站在那用魔杖指着德拉科，他嘴里念着她从未听过的咒语，而小金毛身上那些愈合咒都无能为力的伤口正在渐渐好转。等伤口出血不再那么吓人之后，他半跪下来把几乎失去意识的德拉科扶起，走到门口时才面色铁青冷冰冰落下一句：“你们两个，在这等着。”  
“……”  
等他走远了，哈利才晃晃悠悠站起来茫然无措盯着自己染血的双手，接着突然抬头冲她哑着嗓子说道：“我……我真的不知道会变成这样……”  
“混血王子课本上的？”她说的是问句，但心里早已有了差不多的答案，小哈垂头丧气点了一下头，她也不忍心在这种时候批评他怎么能那么虎，直接用第一次见的魔咒对人施放，只能说：“如果我是你，就趁斯内普回来之前抓紧时间想想，待会儿怎么扯谎更靠谱。”  
说实话，她还是有些同情小金毛——尤其回想起他身上那些可怖的血口子，她才后知后觉回忆起去年在老邓办公室那场混战，现在想来德力士用来攻击她那个咒语应该是差不多的招数——被那打在身上真的不好受，她那时只是手臂被割开一道都险些昏厥，德拉科遭受的绝望和痛苦更是没法想象。  
大概十分钟之后斯内普回来了，上来直接就是一句：“——谁施的咒？”  
“我。”小哈咬了一下嘴唇，仅犹豫了半秒就站出来，斯内普瞅着他，勾起一个刻薄冰冷的笑：“很好，波特，我就应该想到……那么现在，史密斯，回你的宿舍去。”  
克莉丝多眨了一下眼，明显不是很乐意接受这道驱逐令，鬼知道她走了留小哈跟大蝙蝠独处会发生什么恐怖的事，可她即使在那磨磨蹭蹭斯内普也不说话，只是用那种令人毛骨悚然的眼神阴沉盯着她，最后她实在受不住，抛给哈利一个“兄弟保重”的眼神，一步一滑踩着水出了男盥洗室的门。  
她浑身浸湿了带血的水，路过学生无一不好奇又畏惧地偷偷看她，克莉丝多琢磨半天，到底还是不肯真的听斯内普的话乖乖回格兰芬多塔楼，于是半截转个弯，脚步一变奔向校医院。小金毛的伤势很重，而她受伤那次小天狼星用白鲜香精和补血安神药帮她恢复，那么多半庞弗雷夫人也会让德拉科服下助眠的药让他休息，刚才在厕所没来得及看他手臂就让斯内普打断了，现在想想她又不会在德拉科身上补刀，当时斯内普的反应也未免太迅速了一点，就好像生怕她真的看见他胳膊一样，别有一番此地无银三百两的味道。  
一路这么想着，她人已经到了病房门口，她先给自己的袍子用烘干咒和清洁咒以免待会儿被身上血腥味坏事，接着扒着门缝跟做贼一样往里看：靠门的一侧有两三个个拉文克劳的学生围着一张床，看他们身上的护具是魁地奇球队的，大概是在陪训练受伤的队友。而离门最远端的床上躺着面色苍白双眼紧闭的小金毛，他脸上的伤口完全消失身上也没了血迹，看样子已经喝完药睡熟了，更重要的是——他旁边没有来探视的斯莱特林学生，看来受伤的事传播没那么快，天赐良机。  
她又来回巡视一圈确认庞弗雷夫人没在，随后直接推门走了进去，那几个拉文克劳不认识她，都只是瞥了一眼没放在心上，克莉丝多径直走向最远那张病床，站定后轻轻咳嗽一声，伸手在他眼前小幅度晃了晃。  
小金毛毫无反应，连睫毛都未曾颤一下，她便放了心悄悄去掀被子寻他的胳膊，岂料刚碰到变故陡生，德拉科蓦地睁眼，攥紧魔杖的手顺势从被子下抽出，指着她胸前就发射了一道无声咒。  
克莉丝多下意识咬紧牙关以抵御可能即将产生的不适，结果什么也没发生，只有锁骨中央水晶吊坠突然变热烫了一下她的皮肤，她顿时作出反应，赶在小金毛也在愣神为什么她中了恶咒却没出丑的功夫以及趁他失血过后力气不大，使劲一掰就空手夺下他的魔杖，同时在拉文克劳们察觉骚乱投过来好奇的眼神中一巴掌给他按回去躺下，德拉科咬牙怒：“你还想干什么？！”  
“给我一个人看见还是给所有人看，你自己选。”她面无表情低声警告，同时隔着袖子在他手臂上一拍，小金毛脸上仅剩的一点血色也消失了，嘴唇颤抖了几下说不出话。眼见那几个拉文克劳的脖子八卦地越伸越长都快要走过来围观了，德拉科冷汗淋淋满脸恐惧，克莉丝多这时候突然起身扭头，冲着拉文克劳球队几个人甜甜一笑，娇嗔：“哎哟，别看啦，人家怪不好意思的~”  
“噢噢，抱歉啊。”她这么突然一回头，拉文克劳的男生顿时尴尬得直挠后脑勺，几个人瞅瞅她再瞅瞅床上小脸煞白“侍儿扶起娇无力”的小金毛，都纷纷露出了“我懂我懂”的诡异微笑，几颗脑袋凑在一起叽叽咕咕不知说了什么，但确实不再有靠近的意图了。  
德拉科悄悄松了口气，但又立即因为她悄声说出的话绷紧了身体。  
“那条项链是你的，毒酒也是你的，对吗。”  
克莉丝多表情依然平静，眼底一片漆黑望进浅灰色虹膜，小金毛瞳孔紧缩着颤抖不止，她在这时直起身作势要走，德拉科突然一把揪住她的袖子，到底是从气势上一下矮了一大截，半天才用弱得几乎听不见的声音开口：“他……那个人，不这么做的话——他会杀了我……”  
所以你就打算杀老邓去换你自己的命？  
克莉丝多的目光像是结了冰，万事开头难，而已经开了口的德拉科就跟刹不住闸一样，紧紧攥着她的袖口泫然欲泣：“而且——我根本就做不到啊，我杀不了——你不要告诉别人，失败了只是我死，但要是暴露的话，他肯定连我父母都不放过，算我求你——”  
然而女孩只是面如寒霜冷冰冰地甩开他的手，一转身毫不留恋地离开了病房，德拉科目光涣散无力瘫倒在松软的枕头上，绝望得连自己的心跳都感受不到了。  
  
“先生！教授！邓布利多教授——！”  
她在石兽门前百折不挠极其持久的咣咣砸门行径终于“感动”了老邓，当她被放进来的时候全办公室的画像都在对她眼中喷火怒目以视，唯一表现得像无事发生的是邓布利多，甚至还微笑着给她倒了杯饮料：“你好，克莉丝多，好久不见。”  
面前飘浮的瓷杯里传来阵阵香甜味道，可克莉丝多的心思一分一毫都没在上边，三步并作两步飞奔至桌前，俩巴掌“啪”一下撑在上面跟倒豆子似的迅速冒出一大串：  
“先生、先生你得听我说——全都查清楚了，我敢百分之百确定，绝对不是猜测——德拉科·马尔福是食死徒！伏地魔给他派的任务就是暗杀你！伤害凯蒂·贝尔的项链是他的、斯拉格霍恩的毒酒是他弄进去的，他——”  
“不要着急，克莉丝多，请体谅一下老人家不太灵便的耳朵。”哪怕她句句都是炸弹，老邓还是那副稳如泰山的镇定表情，甚至悠闲地啜饮一口杯中琥珀色的液体，满足地眯眼向她微微举杯示意：“真的很美味，我个人建议你试试。”  
火都快烧眉毛了，克莉丝多哪有心情喝饮料，可看邓布利多的架势要是她不能心平气和下来他绝对不会跟她探讨问题，加上那只杯子正在无比烦人地不停碰她的手示意，她只能一把抓过一口闷了，老邓笑眯眯地看着她：“好喝吗？”  
深知表现出焦急只会起反作用，克莉丝多突然对小哈某些时候的暴躁无比感同身受，只得压下不耐烦点了一下头，邓布利多很高兴：“太好了，再来一杯吧。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她简直怀疑老邓打的是不是先灌她一肚子水等尿意上来让她主动撑不住离开校长室的主意，不过就在她的嘴唇刚再次碰到杯沿，邓布利多又说话了：“那么——”  
他的十根手指交叉放在桌上，半月形镜片后闪烁着她读不懂的光点：“从你独自一人气喘吁吁来闯我办公室看来，我是不是可以猜测，可能你在十分钟前才刚刚确认了你所说的那些事，还没有来得及分享给哈利，就先来找我了？”  
“……是的，先生。”  
她不明白他为什么要这么问，却分明在对方蓝色的眼睛里看到类似松了口气的欣喜，老邓微笑着点头：“是吗，那就太好了。”  
……  
“太好了”？这是什么意思？  
“其实、其实还有。”邓布利多的不上心令她感到一阵挫败，但从谨慎的角度，她还是说了出来：“还有，之前我就有一次机会看到德拉科的黑魔标记，但是被斯内普突然打断——所以他应该是知道，并且在护着他。”  
“或许，可能你自己都没注意过。”蓝眼睛里的笑意越发深了，“你和哈利越来越相似了——从你们成为朋友之后。”  
克莉丝多短时间都没猜出他到底是夸她正直还是损她鲁莽，反正上一次说她学到小天狼星的本事可是在批评她来着，那么这次多半也不是啥好话……  
“首先请原谅我的自大，克莉丝多——我要问你的是，无论从魔法还是智谋方面，你可见过在我之上的人？”  
克莉丝多瞪圆眼睛盯着他，这次她猜到他要说什么了，她敢赌十个加隆绝对是“你看我牛批不”“牛批”“那你觉得你自己比我还牛批吗”“不是”“那你就得听我的”一套，于是她的不服气劲儿也上来了，脑袋一热开口就答：  
“盖勒特·格林德沃算吗？”  
“……”  
说出口她就后悔了，生怕老邓一个恼羞成怒直接给她丢出办公室，但邓布利多还是那副淡定的样子，嗯了一声：“他在你出生很多年前就被一直关在纽蒙迦德了，书上看见的不算。”  
“……”  
这下她彻底没辙了：“……没有了，先生。”  
“克莉丝多，你信任我吗？”  
“……我相信您。”  
“即使我要求你发誓，不可以把那些事透露给哈利？”  
克莉丝多吃惊地张几下嘴，一时间竟然没能说出话，过了老半天才发出声音：“……我明白了。”  
鬼咧，明白个屁，等她回去了一定要把这件事第一时间分享给三大天王——  
就在她这么想着的同时，邓布利多轻易看出她的表里不一，失笑摇头：“不，你知道我要的不是这样的承诺。”  
半月形的镜片后精明的蓝光一闪，与他对视的克莉丝多顿时产生了一种整个人被剖开来无处遁形的错觉，才意识到自己可能是真的太久没见老邓以至警惕性降低，居然傻到在他面前耍小心思：“千万不要低估语言的魔力，克莉丝多——你应该听说过‘牢不可破的誓言’？”  
——卧槽那可是要杀你的人啊，为了一个小金毛你至于吗？！  
她心情如同马勒戈壁上飞奔的草泥马，邓布利多继续说：“当然，我也不想那么做。”  
“但我希望能听到你以小天狼星的名义发誓——毕竟对你来说，这样甚至可能比牢不可破的誓言更加有效。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
行吧，邓老头，论狠还是你狠啊，虾仁猪心不过如此。  
被迫签订不平等条约后，她已经完全不能维持平时的稳如老狗外皮，只阴着脸拿怨念到极点的眼神盯着邓布利多，后者淡定从杯子里啜了一口。  
“先生，其实我还有一件事。”  
老邓点了一下头，她才开口，事到临头居然意外地发现自己并没有想象中那么恐惧：“我是伏地魔的魂器之一吗？”  
邓布利多的杯子顿在嘴边，他突然咧嘴一乐——并非先前那种令人心生敬畏深不可测的微笑，这次他好像真是被逗乐了：“看起来，哈利还真是一点也没吝啬从我这获得的信息。”  
“听着，即使是我也不能百分百猜到你在想什么——但我可以保证，即使你的肉体来自于伏地魔，你的灵魂也从未被任何黑魔法玷污。”  
老邓笑着看她：“如果你肯相信我这双眼还不至于老眼昏花，我会告诉你——你已经彻底斩断了所有与伏地魔的联系，要对自己有信心一些，好吗？”  
“说起来，也是好些年没过去唐人街……现在连那栋房子都不是我的了，得屋子主人同意才能——”  
那双透彻如贝加尔湖一般的眼睛，此刻像是终年封冻的雪山一瞬间冰消雪融，化成小溪无声无息浸润整片干涸多年的大地。  
“——可以的话，等这个假期，我到你们俩的家去做客吧。听哈利说你做点心的手艺甚至超过霍格沃茨的家养小精灵。”他调皮地眨了一下眼：“不知道我有没有这个口福呢？”  
  
“……”  
她的心脏里好像有春暖花开的声音。  
回过神时，只听到她喜悦到自己都几乎要不认识的嗓音，无比清脆地响彻整个办公室：  
“好的，先生！”  
  
……  
“你这是欺骗。”  
黑发女孩轻快的脚步消失在旋转楼梯之下，墙上历任霍格沃茨校长其中一幅画像才突然开口，菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克板着脸直勾勾瞪着已经空无一人的楼梯前：“何必呢，你自己都知道你已经活不到下个暑假了。”  
他的话十分刺耳，邓布利多却一点也没表现出不爱听的样子：“菲尼亚斯，打抱不平可不像你作风。”  
“什么啊。”菲尼亚斯吹胡子瞪眼：“我那是听不下去了！你让她发誓就发誓，扯上我不孝玄孙干嘛？我家可就剩这一根苗了！”  
老邓回头瞅他一眼，画像气呼呼地突然一拍画框：“行行行，我承认我抱不平！那小丫头好歹也是布莱克家的媳妇——而且你为什么不早告诉我她是斯莱特林后裔这件事？！”  
可邓布利多只是笑而不语，一口把杯里的饮料喝完了。

70.  
这可能是克莉丝多在霍格沃茨最快乐的一段日子——哪怕事后小哈苦着脸跟她抱怨自己被禁赛，她只能抱歉地恕不能与他感同身受，以及每天在礼堂那道来自德拉科晦涩复杂的眼神时刻芒刺在背——并在她盯回去时又立刻收回，都不完全不能一丝一毫影响到她的好心情。算你小子走运，她在心里如此地想。  
至于最近发生的大事——能称上的也只有学期末最后一场魁地奇，格兰芬多队在队长因为关禁闭缺席的状态下依然以绝对的优势一举夺下学院杯，这阵子凡是他们学院的学生走在路上都昂首挺胸的，不过像她这种对球类运动不感兴趣也没啥集体意识的咸鱼，克莉丝多更在意的是那条格兰芬多魁地奇队长哈利·波特与其队员金妮·韦斯莱在庆祝会上当着起码五十个人的面拥吻的传闻——  
“你们可算公开了？”  
“嗯哼，水到渠成。”格兰芬多公共休息室的沙发上，金妮的脑袋无比自然靠在小哈的肩膀上，脸上的笑容像朵太阳花，紧接着表情一变：“不过你没关系吗，克莉丝多，到现在为止我已经听到至少五个版本在讲你因为失恋多么伤心了，他们那些谣言……真的没给你添麻烦吗？”  
说来也是孽缘，学校里除了这些熟人，她也就给帕瓦蒂讲过一次自己在校外的男朋友，加上三强争霸赛那年丽塔的报道炒得太厉害，导致无数不明真相的吃瓜群众至今以为克莉丝多·史密斯对救世之星哈利·波特一往情深情根深种，现在走到哪里都有女生用同情或幸灾乐祸的眼神悄悄瞅她，更迷惑的是还偶尔冒出高年级的男生在下课时截住她表达好感，甚至还有一个她连对方名都叫不上来的男孩上来就要约她周末去霍格莫德。几番下来给克莉丝多都弄懵了，经赫敏提点才明白过味：并不是她突然运走桃花朵朵开，以她的外貌条件在学校从来就少不了窥伺者，只是以前她作为出名的哈利·波特亲卫队大护法始终笼罩在救世主的光环下，这才令那些暗搓搓的目光全部知难而退——毕竟有个小哈珠玉在前，尤其是这么多次伏地魔事件过后，普通男生对自己和校园明星的差距还是比较有逼数基本不动那个挖角的心思，结果哈利一公开女友居然不是她，那些以往隐藏的枝芽自然就冒到她眼前了。  
所以不仅是小哈拿她当过几次工具人，等于他自己也在始终扮演克莉丝多的挡箭牌的角色——尽管实际上他本人都没意识到这一点。  
“没事儿，我不在意。”她无所谓耸了耸肩，“他们当我失恋就失恋吧，只要你不误会就成，况且不瞒你说，比起暗恋对象，我一直当小哈是我儿。”  
哈利：“……”Hello？过分了嘿？  
金妮被逗得咯咯直笑，克莉丝多也跟着扬了扬嘴角，当着他俩面难开口，但其实她心头还是有层愁云笼罩着：咋整啊，连小哈公布个恋情她都要被内涵一下，回头等轮到她和小天狼星那时候，照这架势还不得她“追求哈利·波特失败转而恬不知耻勾搭上救世主教父”的八卦满天飞？  
时间进入到六月，克莉丝多终于被同样进入O.W.Ls冲刺阶段的金妮和严厉的赫敏爸爸共同强行天天押送图书馆复习，于是吃瓜学生们又惊了，救世主的现女友、救世主的前绯闻对象和救世主的千斤顶和平相处气氛融洽在一起学习的场景成了霍格沃茨图书馆一道亮丽的著名风景线，同时小哈在不知不觉间荣升全校男生的最高偶像，老是莫名其妙被赞养鱼有方的当事人一脸懵逼。  
看似平静的日子会这么一直持续到O.W.Ls考试结束，直到某一天前脚刚收到老邓上课通知的哈利去了才没有一刻钟又匆匆赶回，冲进宿舍跟鬼子扫荡一样扒拉出几样东西，严肃如交代后事一般分别塞给他们：  
“邓布利多让我回来拿隐形衣，我马上就要跟他离校去找魂器，没有多少时间了，你们仨必须认真听着——”  
“拿着活点地图，一刻不能放松地盯紧马尔福，虽然还不知道他到底要干什么，但邓布利多不在，他们要行动就极有可能就是今晚，特里劳妮说听到他在有求必应屋庆祝——啧！反正先不说了，也记得盯着点斯内普，最好能把D.A的人也联系上——”  
“可是——”赫敏睁大眼睛下意识要跟他争辩，小哈大声打断她：“我知道你不信，但拜托你了——我没时间解释！照我说的做！”  
赫敏被他吓得赶紧闭上嘴，哈利转向下一个继续发配任务：“罗恩，你拿着这个。”  
“噢，谢谢。”罗恩倒没一句废话，只是很无辜地举起刚接过来的东西，“不过你给我袜子干嘛？”  
“……那是福灵剂。如果霍格沃茨真的出事，你们就把它分了，记得留一口给金妮——好了，克莉丝多你别看着我，我已经没东西可托付给你了，你跟他俩一起行动——”  
“不是东西的问题。”眼看他就要转身跑了，克莉丝多皱眉一把拽住他后背袍子，小哈不耐烦得差点没忍住冲她喊，但她死死不撒手，“让老邓多等你三十秒不会怎么样——你说清楚，特里劳妮听到马尔福在那间屋子里庆祝——所以说，她进去了？！跟马尔福进了同一个形态的有求必应屋？”  
她眼睁睁看着哈利脸上的烦躁肉眼可见转为震惊，随后喜形于色睁大眼睛，克莉丝多推了他一下：“你去吧，我知道该怎么做。”  
“你们到底在说什——”  
罗恩跟看怪物似的来回瞅俩人打哑谜，哈利郑重点头后头也不回飞奔出了公共休息室，赫敏刚张嘴要问什么，结果连克莉丝多都跟火燎屁股一样猛地跳起来往外跑，留下两人面面相觑。  
她只能在赶路途中在心里对赫敏说抱歉，自己并不是故意晾着她，只是接下来要见的这个人必须是她单独去找，对方可对赫敏一点也不待见……  
“特里劳妮教授——请您等一下！”  
她最后在西塔占卜课教室门口见到了那个蓬松头发和夸张大披肩组成的背影，刚一靠近就闻到了一股刺鼻的酒味，条件反射的不耐皱眉被她及时憋回去，转而果断摆出一幅纯洁如小鹿的乖巧好学生脸，“教授，我有一点事情想要请教您，不知道您现在是否有时间？”  
可以说克莉丝多三年来占卜课连个屁都没学到，但这并不妨碍特里劳妮还挺喜欢她的事实，用她本人的话来说就是很少见过这么会溜须拍——咳，这么“哪怕自身视界并不开阔也保持了一颗纯粹的对预言能力敬畏之心”的学生，因此她身为一个高素质的教授，也愿意看在即使没有预言天分的学生如此诚心的份上，多和她进行一些愉快的交流——而这种交流往往会以特里劳妮被彩虹屁拍得乐不可支，下课前在名册克莉丝多名字后面画一个O或者E作为结束。  
“嗯？”特里劳妮隔着厚重的啤酒瓶底眼睛眯着眼瞅了半天，一认出来立刻“噢”了一声：“是史密斯？不过我现在这个状态不确定一定能给你想要的答案，最好还是——”  
“打扰到您我感到很抱歉。”她谦逊地垂下眼睛，表情却控制不住露出一丝落寞，“其实就在刚才，我还在图书馆复习我的O.W.Ls课程，然后我看了我的占卜课本——”  
“天哪，史密斯。”特里劳妮猫头鹰一般的眼睛迅速睁大，忽然痛心疾首抬手擦了一下脑门：“如果我是你，就一定会把所剩不多的时间放到别的科目上——请原谅，尽管我真的希望还能在我的N.E.W.Ts提高班上看见你。”  
“但有时刻苦勤奋不代表一切，尤其是在占卜学这样更注重灵感和天分的学科，反面例子——就像你的好朋友格兰杰，哪怕她在其他科目取得再高的成绩，于占卜来说她也永远是个俗气的凡人……而你，史密斯，我真的感到十分遗憾，水晶球从一开始就显示了你我师生缘分并不长久的讯息，书本和努力只能带你走这么远了……”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
行吧，虽说这人老是神神叨叨地招摇撞骗，但还算有良心地直接劝她放弃自己这科别浪费时间，她努力让自己脸上露出不舍和难过：“是啊，毕竟像您这样的天才百年难遇，能跟随您的脚步走到现在，我早就应该知足……”  
说着说着，她眼眶里甚至弥漫了几欲滴落的水汽，特里劳妮一瞬间酒都清醒了：“噢，别这样，亲爱的，总有一天你得习惯人生的聚少离多——退一步讲，至少我们都还在这座城堡里不是吗？我会给你一个特权——以后有什么迷惑的地方，你可以直接到我的办公室找我。”  
“真的太感谢您了，教授。”克莉丝多抹了抹通红的眼眶吸吸鼻子，一阵短暂的停顿后，才像刚想起来似的抬起头，用还没完全收回去的哭腔断断续续说，“……这么说来，最近确、确实有一件事——”  
“我会尽全力帮助你。”特里劳妮毫不犹豫回答，克莉丝多用崇拜的眼神充满期待望着她：“是这样的，教授。很久以来在学生中间就有一个传说，是有关八楼一个神秘的房间，据说只有天命注定之人才能发现并进入——但我这种普通的凡夫俗子每次都被那个房间拒之门外……”  
“呃，你说的是……那个房间。”特里劳妮似乎犹豫了一下，但在克莉丝多泪光闪闪的攻势下还是投降了，“对，你说的没错，只有天命注定的人才能……不过你要是足够诚心并集中注意力的话，我相信那道门应该也会为你打开，多试几次终归是不错的。”  
“抱歉，教授，我好像不是很理解您的意思……”  
“意思就是——保持一个试图隐藏的念头，在那个走廊上多走几圈。”  
“……QAQ教授，我可能是个纯种大废物，我对不起您的谆谆教导，我不配活在这世上——”  
特里劳妮深吸一口气，几乎是吼着大声说：“到八楼尽头，脑子里想着‘我需要藏东西’，想三遍——现在——懂了吗？！”  
“我懂了，十分感谢您，教授。”  
克莉丝多一秒直角鞠躬，然后在对方极度不满瞪着她的目光中礼貌地缓缓后退至拐角，接着转身捂住嘴迈开腿撒丫子往八楼跑，拼了老命憋着告诉自己绝对不能狂笑。


	12. 71-75

71.  
至于小金毛在不在有求必应屋里，用一个很简单的方法就能确定：她先是在墙前兜了三圈随便想了一个别的场景，发现那道门并没有出现便心里有了底，接着把脑子里的念头改成“我需要一个藏东西的地方”重新想了三次，原本平滑不起眼的石墙无声无息浮现出一扇暗门，克莉丝多暗咽一口唾沫心说终于找对地方了，拔出魔杖轻手轻脚地溜了进去。  
但很快她就发现自己的没必要上来就这么小心，本以为会是个类似地牢或者斯内普办公室那样阴森森的地方，结果有求必应屋的门一开眼前豁然开朗——她原本准备迎接暗处而睁大的眼睛被强光刺得立即闭上，过了几秒才适应过来重新睁开。这间屋子的面积比D.A活动室还要大的多，棚顶巨大透明的天窗投下明亮而刺眼的光线，举目望去全是乱七八糟堆积成山的杂物——八成都是费尔奇看见就得发疯的违禁物品，还有少数看起来似乎是禁书区偷出来散发着不详气息的魔法书，以及几件甚至像是涉猎了黑魔法的物件。很明显，从绝大多数物品积灰厚度来看，他们的主人往少说早毕业离开霍格沃茨，多说乃至已不在人世——这些凝聚了不知多少代学生心血智慧的产物就在这座千年历史的城堡里最不起眼的房间里静静腐朽，造就了一种奇妙而诡异的沧桑景象。  
克莉丝多片刻后才把这股惊叹之感压下去后知后觉想起自己究竟是来干什么的，她放轻脚步小心绕过一只不知什么动物的标本和几把刃口闪烁着邪恶光芒的兵器，警惕地把魔杖举在眼前一点点迈步探索，终于在绕过不知多少面堆积到天花板上的垃圾墙后，远远看见了德拉科那颗阳光底下无比显眼的淡金色左后脑勺和一部分侧脸。  
小哈的消息不假，虽然她现在看见这个小金毛没在欢呼庆祝，但确实看起来心情极佳，正在一个巨大的黑色木柜子前按捺不住地脚尖不停敲击地面，像是心急火燎地在等什么。克莉丝多猫着腰在垃圾堆里迂回绕向他身后，她本就轻到几乎没有的脚步被德拉科紧张跺脚的声音更加完美掩盖，她从正后方一步一步接近他，最后拿魔杖突然一刺抵住他后心，开门见山：“柜子里是什么？”  
德拉科被她吓得一抖条件反射就要转身跳开，却意识到对方魔杖尖正戳着自己脊骨只能努力克制住不动，咬牙切齿地哼道：“波特算一个，还有你……你们格兰芬多都是跟屁虫成精吗？不多管闲事是不是就活不下去？”  
“柜子，打开。”克莉丝多懒得搭理他没营养的口水废话，小金毛听到她的命令反倒嘲讽笑出声：“我如果是你，史密斯，就不会做这么蠢的事，而且我会选择赶紧滚出去——以免待会儿丢了小命。”  
如果是小哈在这里可能已经被激得直接上去踹柜子了，克莉丝多皱起眉更加戒备攥紧魔杖指着德拉科，心里却的的确确打了个突。确实很可疑，毫无防备被死对头学院的敌人制住，以他以往的怂样不应该是这么成竹在胸的样子，就好像他很清楚自己迟早会有帮手……可是。  
克莉丝多狐疑地瞥了那只黑色大柜子一眼，可是她真心觉得伏地魔应该不至于被卷吧卷吧塞在一个破烂柜子里偷渡进霍格沃茨，小金毛侧头看见她脸上的犹豫，笑得更猖狂了：“你和波特不是一直在追查我吗？说起来还得谢谢你呢，都查出我身份了居然不敢告诉邓布利多——”  
“看在你没坏我大事的情分上，我给你一个机会——看见了吗，那是一个消失柜，就在刚刚我才把它彻底修好。而跟它凑成一对的另一只放在对角巷，再过一会儿我的同伴就会进到城堡——”  
他极度恶劣地笑道：“所以，你还不逃命吗，史密斯？”  
像是在故意印证他的话，破烂的消失柜忽然抖了几抖，接着是一阵重物落地的闷响从柜子里传出，隐约还伴随着数个成年人因为挤在一起产生的恼怒嘟囔，德拉科眼睛一亮，再也不怕自己被一根魔杖指着，他直接转身，满心以为会看见那个讨人厌的格兰芬多恐惧害怕着屁滚尿流逃走的背影，没想到克莉丝多依然在原地站得笔直，原本指他的魔杖毫不犹豫转个方向，一道魔咒直接打在消失柜旁的杂物山上，巨大的垃圾堆瞬间如山体滑坡轰然坍塌，不过一人多高的消失柜眨眼就被埋了起来。  
“这他妈的——怎么回事！德拉科！德拉科你死哪去了！”  
一个食死徒疯狂砸门怒吼，小金毛跟见鬼一样死死瞪着她，他短暂不到半秒的犹豫后狠狠一咬牙，而克莉丝多正后悔自己怎么就不会个真正群攻大杀伤力的黑魔法直接一波带走这帮人，下一刻却冷不丁斜向窜出一道淡金色的影子一头撞过来推着她冲进另一座垃圾山，德拉科就在她的脑袋边大声吼道：“出了点问题，等一下马上就好！”  
“等个屁！滚开点，老子直接炸了这破门——”  
他完全就是贴着她耳朵吼的，克莉丝多被那一下震得头晕眼花耳朵里嗡嗡直响，小金毛听见食死徒的话，本就苍白的脸色更是血色尽失。  
“统统石化——”他拔出魔杖匆匆小声念咒，然后使劲一推硬把她往杂物堆里一个残破的桌子底下塞，克莉丝多感觉自己的骨头都差点让他给折断了。自己则站起来扯过一条破布似的巨人斗篷呼啦兜头一罩，前脚刚完成这些事，后脚消失柜就连着一小堆垃圾被炸开了，几个男人的声音骂骂咧咧伴随着杂物残片被踢开的响声由远及近，还有一个尖刻的女声在要求他们闭嘴，然后克莉丝多听见小金毛的名字被提起：  
“做的好，德拉科，等成了大事，黑魔王一定会好好奖励你——现在带路吧，去邓布利多那个老不死的办公室！”  
那件斗篷实在破得厉害，上面大窟窿小洞眼比比皆是，克莉丝多从织物破损的地方正好看见德拉科的一片后背，估计他也是怕被食死徒从布料破洞里突然看见一只眼睛之类的才一直挡着，却不想实在心理素质不够过硬，紧张的表现反而引起了不必要的怀疑。  
“等等。”  
另一个之前没说过话的食死徒突然开口，他的嗓子听起来像是被砂纸磨过，克莉丝多惊悚地听到斗篷外的空气里响起野兽一样的低声喘息，“别着急，我闻到一股鲜嫩的味道……像是个女学生……”  
她浑身的汗毛都炸了起来，德拉科勉强镇定不屑地冷笑了一下：“我修柜子的时候有个蠢女生闯进来，早就被我赶走了。”  
“不对，不对。”那个令人毛骨悚然的声音仍然像嗅兔子的狼一样嘶嘶吸着气，“我说了，味道很新鲜，而且很浓郁……也许那只可爱的小动物并没有被你赶走，她还藏在这里，让我好好找一找，然后一口咬断她细嫩的脖子——”  
一股寒意混着恶心从克莉丝多脚底升起，她连呼吸都死死屏着不敢吐气，眼球也因为石化咒不能合上眼皮而干涩得疼痛，一股不知道什么东西腐烂的气味混合着血腥气渐渐钻入她的鼻孔，狼人已经嗅着味道离她越来越近——  
“——格雷伯克！”  
德拉科毫无征兆怒吼一声，克莉丝多却分明看见他背后的校服袍子在轻微打着颤：“黑魔王派你来是为了帮我杀邓布利多！不是让你在这里浪费时间的！”  
被挡住视线不知道狼人做出什么反应，她只知道小金毛刚吼完就肩膀一抖瑟缩着退了一步，这时候刚才那个夸赞过他的女人又说话了：“行了，芬里尔，适可而止。而且这里可是霍格沃茨，待会儿有的是学生的喉咙给你咬，别忘了我们的大事。”  
一阵可怕的沉默过后，芬里尔·格雷伯克重重地骂了句脏话。  
食死徒们离开后，有求必应屋里恢复了以往的寂静，克莉丝多在斗篷下的阴影里蜷缩着全身动弹不得倍感煎熬，时间一点一滴无声地流走……食死徒闯进了霍格沃茨，邓布利多偏偏这个时候不在……一个丧心病狂的狼人进了城堡，而罗恩赫敏他们还对此一无所知……她自己倒是被德拉科不知怀着怎样的心情勉强保下一次，可他们呢，驻守霍格莫德的凤凰社成员们需要多久才能赶到，今天会是小天狼星在那轮值吗……  
这个念头刚刚进入脑袋，一股冰冷的恐惧就瞬间渗透了克莉丝多的每一个细胞：一般情况下凤凰社每天留两人巡逻，以备非常事态一人传递消息一人跟踪，就他那个急性子，一听到城堡被攻陷的消息绝对什么队友同伴统统抛在脑后毫不犹豫就冲进霍格沃茨，肯定不会乖乖等到凤凰社和傲罗的增援，而食死徒都跟着德拉科一起行动，要是小天狼星跟他们撞个正着，他孤身一人，食死徒却有四个，算上小金毛那个二五仔就是五个……  
她不敢再往下细想，进有求必应屋时她忘记看表，但怎么想天色也应该早就暗了，因此她无法从永远保持明亮的外面判断时间过去了多久，只有无穷无尽的焦虑和未知折磨着她的内心。  
她真的想不通。  
邓布利多知道今天会发生的事吗？为什么要包庇德拉科，为什么不让她把一切告诉哈利？  
克莉丝多这辈子从未这么后悔过，早知如此，她就是宁可吃喝拉撒全赖在校长室也要逼邓布利多表一个态，她为什么就那么轻易被糊弄过去了？如果有谁死在食死徒的手中，那么就一定都是她的隐瞒造成的——  
不要……  
罗恩、赫敏、金妮……还有凤凰社的成员们……  
她愿意付出任何代价作为补偿，求你们，千万别死……  
…………  
彻底不知道过去多久之后，对时间已经再无概念的克莉丝多终于听到有除了自己心跳之外的声音，她的眼睛早就看不清东西，整个大脑嗡嗡作响，仅有些微的感知意识到有人一把掀开罩在上方的斗篷念了声“咒立停”，她的身体在一瞬间放松也同时倒下去，脑袋咣一下在桌腿上磕破了皮。  
有两个人连拖带拽把烂泥似的她从杂物堆里弄了出去，克莉丝多用了好几分钟——有可能实际比这个要短，但她真的分不清，才让涣散的瞳孔能够重新聚焦，发现正在搀扶她的人是罗恩和赫敏。  
“找到了！”  
罗恩扭头向垃圾堆一样的房间另一端喊了一声，克莉丝多看到哈利和金妮各自丢下手里的东西赶过来，她费了好大力气才发出声音：“你们……怎么知道我在这的？”  
“马尔福。”小哈低低回答，声音不知道是因为战斗过后还是别的，听起来哑得诡异，“就在他跟那些食死徒逃走之前……”  
克莉丝多发现他们每个人身上都有或多或少的血迹，“战斗结束了？有没有人……我的意思是……比如学生、凤凰社成员——”  
“比尔被那个狼人咬了。”金妮直勾勾盯着地板；“不过今天不是满月，所以他应该不会……”  
尽管这样很不地道，克莉丝多居然在听闻这个消息后不可抑制地偷偷松了一口气，万幸她听到的名字不是小天狼星，万幸关键字是“被咬”而不是“死了”……  
“还有……”  
“邓布利多死了。”  
……  
是幻觉吧？  
一定是她被石化时间太长，大脑供血不畅产生的幻觉吧？  
怎么可能啊，她不就是被小金毛塞进垃圾堆里呆了一小会儿，没能出去帮忙击退食死徒是她的错，可也不至于要跟她开这么过分的玩笑？  
那可是……老邓啊。  
“小哈，哪怕是你，再这样我可要骂人了。”  
克莉丝多伸手去抓他领子，金妮下意识要拦，哈利却摇头阻止反而主动凑过来任她抓，以往翠绿明亮的眼睛死气沉沉的，像是蒙了一层雾。  
“他在魂器那里为了破解机关元气大伤，刚回到学校就遇上食死徒，然后……斯内普对他用了一个死咒。”  
“斯内普？你跟我说斯内普？”她都被气笑了，“不管谁提出怀疑都被老邓驳回，因为这事还凶过你的那个斯内普？别他妈跟我开——”  
一个冰块似的沉甸甸的东西瞬间浇熄了怒火，哈利没再说话，只是往她颤抖的手里塞了一个挂坠盒，盖子已经摔裂了——一定是从很高很高的地方。  
绝无任何，生还可能。  
……  
她对自己是怎么走到校医院这件事已经不记得了，屋里其他人说了什么也听不进去，有人一靠近直接就躲，最后想了想，从挂坠盒里掏出一个纸团展开铺平，开始一遍一遍地读。直到面前无声无息多了一双脚，一只大手盖在信纸上阻隔了克莉丝多的视线，她面无表情抬起头。  
病房里已经快走空了，现在只剩下韦斯莱一家围着比尔的床位，小哈不知道去了哪，卢平和唐克斯也不见了——她后知后觉地想起刚才好像唐克斯神情激动地拉着卢平说了什么，按往常她应该觉得喜闻乐见的，可是……  
“走开。”  
她漠然地说，但小天狼星一动也不动，从他指缝里信纸的最后一行字露出来，他的嘴唇动了动，似乎在无声地读那三个字母。  
也不知道出于怎样的心情，明明没见面时那么担心他出事，现在看见他毫发无伤站在面前，克莉丝多从来都没这么抗拒看见小天狼星的脸，她试图挪动发麻的双脚从地上站起躲开他，小天狼星却固执地始终挡在跟前，忽略她抵抗的力气，缓慢而不容抗拒一点一点拥抱了她。  
额头碰到温暖坚实的胸膛一刹那，克莉丝多的眼泪终于再也止不住，眨眼间湿透了他的衣襟。  
一句安慰的话都没说，就只是沉默地抱着她。  
同时，在克莉丝多看不见的身后，小天狼星的手里握着仿制品挂坠盒和一张皱巴巴的信纸，紧攥到破裂的碎片深深刺入他的手心，鲜红的血珠悄无声息渗出，浸染了黯淡的工整字迹，与写在右下最后署名的墨痕浑然相融。  
  
72.  
小天狼星失踪了。  
就在邓布利多死后的第二天。  
他们问过卢平，问过麦格，问过韦斯莱先生，问一切所能想到的人，最后得出的结论却是：他真的没有向任何人透露自己的去向，就这么无声无息消失在所有人的视线里。  
——要不是之后多比慌慌张张找上哈利，他们简直都要怀疑他是不是就在那天晚上孤身前去追杀斯内普，结果被一群食死徒给围攻杀害了。  
“先生！多比对不起哈利·波特！多比被拜托好好看管布莱克先生家的克利切——可是今早多比一醒来，克利切就不见了！”  
刚开始的小哈还心不在焉，克利切丢不丢这事他一丁点也不想在意，跟他同行的克莉丝多也情绪不佳，闻言冷冰冰地哼了一声：“还能怎么回事，就昨晚……肯定是追他心爱的纳西莎女主人生的小主人去了呗。”  
可出乎意料，多比听了她的话居然惊愕地瞪大眼睛：“可是——这是不可能的，史密斯小姐！能命令家养小精灵的只有他们真正的主人，克利切可能钻空子也可能有二心，但只要他被布莱克先生命令待在霍格沃茨，他就绝对不可能踏出城堡一步！不管他有多么喜欢马尔福家的小少爷、多么想跟他一起走——都不行！”  
这下哈利的眼睛噌地亮了：“等等，多比，你的意思是，克利切的消失只有小天狼星的命令这一种可能？”  
“是的，先生！”  
克莉丝多和他对视一眼，都看到了彼此眼中稍稍放心的痕迹：带着家养小精灵千里追杀可不是什么明智的事，尤其是克利切这种背叛过主人的二五仔，小天狼星莽归莽了点又不是傻子，那么他应该不是打算一头冲进食死徒大本营找斯内普单挑……  
但这毕竟还都是他们的猜测，告别多比后俩人依然愁云满面往前走，一边有一搭没一搭地猜测小天狼星带着克利切可能要干什么，最重要的是——他是不是还好好地活在世上……  
“如果我是你们，就不会这么担心。”  
小哈没控制住往上窜了一下，卢平跟鬼魂一样无声无息出现在他俩身后，双手一边一个重重按在他们的肩膀上，克莉丝多被惊得一抖：“可是你之前不是还说，小天狼星并没告诉你他要去哪吗？”  
“嗯，是没有。”卢平平静地插进来走在两人中间，克莉丝多察觉他周身气场的成分十分复杂——她知道他肯定也在为邓布利多的离世而悲伤，但他的脸上却若隐若现着一种枯木逢春般的暖意，两种截然不同的情绪同时体现在同一个人身上——要不是早得知内情，这会儿她可能已经懵了。“不过我无意听到你们和那个家养小精灵的谈话，就突然想起……其实有一个很简单的方法，能让我们立即得知小天狼星是否平安。”  
“什么办法？”哈利急得都快扑上去了，卢平心平气和地说道：“去年在格里莫广场的时候，小天狼星曾经向我透露过他给自己遗嘱的内容……”  
听起来就让人有不好预感的话让俩小孩脸都绿了，卢平安抚着同时拍拍两人肩头：“小天狼星说，假如自己哪天遭遇不测，到时他在古灵阁的存款将由你们俩分别继承一半，同时哈利还会额外得到格里莫广场12号及屋内物品的所有权——包括克利切。”  
“也就是说，如果小天狼星死了，哈利就会立即成为克利切的新主人……你要试试吗，哈利？”  
其实都不用他再提醒，小哈已经急吼吼冲着空气叫了一声克利切的名字，克莉丝多和他紧张地屏住呼吸等了几秒，确定无事发生后都是大大地松了一口气，感觉手脚都软得不像自己的了。  
之后到学期结束的那几天里，克莉丝多都不知道自己是怎么浑浑噩噩地挨过O.W.Ls考试，葬礼被安排在学期的最后一天，霍格沃茨特快将于结束一个小时后开车。克莉丝多单独坐到离得最远的一排椅子上，留到人几乎走光了才最后深深望了一眼那座白色坟墓，接着起身去往车站。  
再见了，老邓。  
至少在伏地魔和斯内普之一死掉之前，她应该是不会回到这里了，相信哈利也是这么想的——当然，如果这条路中途先团灭的是他们自己，那就另当别论。  
小哈即将在他的姨父姨妈家度过成年前的最后一个月，而克莉丝多婉拒了韦斯莱一家的邀请独自回到唐人街——拿出钥匙插进锁眼拧动的那一下，尽管理智上始终提醒自己不可能，可当真的听到反锁机括弹回去的那一声闷响，心情还是无可抑制地沉了下去。  
进屋习惯性拿了扫把，她被灰尘呛得咳出眼泪才傻乎乎反应过来，自己其实已经可以用魔法了。克莉丝多甩了一个清理一新之后瘫在沙发上茫然看着天花板，所以说，人性真的就是由奢入俭难——想她当初将近十年独自一人不也好好的过来了？  
直到福克斯捎来的一张字条彻底打破了她的宁静——一切都从三年级开学之前，暑假的某个上午开始。  
先是小哈，然后是小天狼星，再之后格里莫广场12号的大家……  
到底……从什么时候开始，她已经变得这么害怕孤独、这么耐不住寂寞了？  
而现在——  
金红羽毛的凤凰已经再也不会带来写着那种写着圈圈套圈圈瘦长字迹的羊皮纸了。  
她生命中最重要的两个人，一个下落不明，而另一个已长眠黄泉。克莉丝多现在经常无法控制自己去想一些可怕的事——假如这么等下去她得到的并非小天狼星的归来而是他的死讯，她甚至怀疑自己还有没有那个勇气打起精神跟随哈利踏上征程……还是干脆一了百了。  
不过她目前唯一能做的，也就是有不厌其烦一遍一遍给萨里郡的哈利寄信，一开始的信件还是以各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事为主题加上最后顺带询问“试着喊克利切了吗”，但再多的话题也经不住海德薇和萝拉的轮班邮寄（两只猫头鹰都累瘦了一圈），到后来干脆就变成了每日签到：  
“喊了吗？”“没来，放心。”  
“喊了吗？”“喊了，没来。”  
“喊了吗？”“嗯。”  
…………  
…………  
“喊了吗？”“（打个勾）”  
……  
也真是为难小哈了，居然都不嫌她烦……不过更大的可能是人家不好意思骂她吧。  
就这样一直持续了大半个月，这天听到猫头鹰扇翅膀声音的克莉丝多头也不抬摸索着去解海德薇脚上的字条——虽然小哈从来没直说，但她已经明显能从越来越抠门的羊皮纸大小感受到他的不耐烦，最早还是四四方方一整张信纸，到后来变成随手撕下来狗啃似的一块，到现在还没有小拇指粗细的纸条，再这么下去她怀疑自己迟早会收到德思礼家厕所撕过来的卷纸。但克莉丝多毫不在意——卷纸就卷纸，卷纸怎么了，只要不是用过的就行。  
但这次她摸了半天也没摸到意料中的纸片，不得不扭头看去正对上海德薇看智障一样的眼神，猫头鹰生气地叫了两声，把叼着的一叠报纸直接丢她脑袋上。  
看来八成是小哈给它解释过自己这段时间的过度劳动是怎么回事，克莉丝多讨好地抓了一大把猫头鹰口粮被人家一派高傲冷艳看都不看，扇扇翅膀就从敞开的窗户飞了出去，明显不给她丝毫要它捎回信的机会。  
克莉丝多捂着头顶捡起掉在地上的报纸，一展开发现是《预言家日报》。她自己家的预定早就取消了，想的是这年头报纸能看的文章越来越少而她又背靠凤凰社这么个更可信的消息来源，真发生大事罗恩和赫敏也肯定会告诉她，就干脆省点钱了。  
她这阵子在意的事情只有一件——就是小天狼星的下落，而小哈今天居然反常地直接丢给她一打报纸，难道……  
她急匆匆翻开，发现小哈连重点都善解人意地提前圈好了：报纸并不是原封不动一整打直接寄来，第一页没营养的废话被看起来像是来自前几期的剪报给结结实实贴住，不过这些都比不上他用墨水使劲划了好几道给画出来的头版——  
“小天狼星布莱克擅闯魔法部袭击官员致其受伤”……  
标题字体使劲放大再放大加粗再加粗，克莉丝多努力按捺自己狂跳的心往下看正文，一口气读完后反倒大大放松吐了口气。  
尽管通篇都充斥着魔法部愤怒的“狗改不了吃屎”“当初就不应该给他翻案”控诉骂街味扑面而来，克莉丝多却越看越想笑：预言家日报的记者越把小天狼星描写成一个丧心病狂头脑混乱的罪犯，这反而越能证明他们拿他无可奈何，偌大报纸专栏连张照片都没有，果不其然报纸用了大篇幅列举布莱克犯下的罪行及造成负面影响叨逼叨，只有最后不起眼的一段文字简单总结了以上：当傲罗赶到现场时布莱克已经逃走，受了轻伤的多洛雷斯·简·乌姆里奇目前情绪稳定，同行助理曾不小心透露遇袭时副部长被布莱克夺走身上财物，但乌姆里奇本人坚决否认这种说法。魔法部现已重新将布莱克归入最高通缉罪犯级别。  
克莉丝多不敢置信死死瞪着那个光是文字都让她眼前浮现一大片嫩粉色的名字——所以他玩失踪这么久就是为了冲进魔法部把癞蛤蟆揍一顿？这tm根本也说不通啊？  
何况乌姆里奇跟小天狼星之间就她所知并没有直接的深仇大恨，她就是想破了脑袋也想不出他宁可无法参加邓布利多的葬礼也要匆匆带着克利切去找癞蛤蟆麻烦的原因，要说这事是哪个经历过乌姆里奇暴政一年的霍格沃茨学生热血上涌这么干她都信，可是小天狼星……？  
她只能带着满肚子问号往下寻找小哈有没有标出答案，可翻过一页后上边贴的剪报讲的却已经是别的新闻：第一张剪报来自几期之前、由埃菲亚斯·多吉发表的怀念邓布利多的讣文，她沉默地凝视那张黑白照片很久，刚收起沉重的心情去看下一篇，才看了几眼就只想当场骂人：  
一部令人震惊的传记即将问世，主角是那位有缺陷的天才，尽管许多人认为他是这个时代最伟大的巫师。丽塔·斯基特将用她引以为傲的羽毛笔剥去那个深受大家喜爱的、须发银白的智者形象的外衣，揭露邓布利多动荡的童年和混乱的青春时代、他终生的仇敌，以及他带入坟墓的那些罪恶的秘密……  
丽塔·斯基特不肯过多透露新书的具体内容，不过她坦言就波特与邓布利多之间的关系，这种关系无疑是不健康——甚至是邪恶的，具体读者需要买到书才能知道全部故事，但毫无疑问，邓布利多从一开始就对波特有着一种不正常的兴趣……  
……  
“——操老子一锹掘了你血妈的远古巨坟！！！”  
她终究还是没忍住直接对着空气破口大骂，同时把报纸举过头顶狠狠往墙上一甩，结果还是在拔出魔杖一把火烧过去之前生生停住，不得不捡起来拍拍灰重新翻开，忍耐着翻涌到嗓子眼的怒火接着往下读。  
再一次翻到刚才那页，克莉丝多忽然发现贴在同一面的两张剪报待遇完全不同，邓布利多的讣文那张干干净净平平整整，丽塔新书那张乍一看还以为有人用它当过厕纸——她都能想象出当时看见这篇文章的小哈是如何愤怒地一把将报纸捏成团重重碾压，但后来又不得不把它从垃圾堆里掏出来撕下重复利用，估计小哈也是拼了，忍着恶心也要把它做成剪报寄过来再恶心她一下，谁让大家都是哥们儿，有福同享有难同当。  
她无言翻回第一版小天狼星闯魔法部的新闻，大哥你说你闲着去揍什么乌姆里奇，有这功夫冲进丽塔·斯基特家里来个天降正义，一把火连带她那堆假发眼镜羽毛笔啥的全烧了岂不更妙？

73.  
本来吧，克莉丝多寻思着他气也出了人也打了，怎么着也该回家看看了，可一连几天过去等来却不是小天狼星，而是某日突然站在她家门口台阶上敲门的疯眼汉穆迪。  
穆迪也就穆迪吧，克莉丝多条件反射赶紧请人家进去坐下自己则准备去泡茶，结果刚转身的功夫人家就给她喊住了，大佬可没那么多时间跟她寒暄废话，直接咣当门一关连客厅都不进就站着说起了正事：  
“计划变更，时间提前了。”  
克莉丝多眨了一下眼睛，意识到他说的是凤凰社将在莉莉·伊万斯保护咒解除——也就是小哈满十七岁那天将他转移到别的藏身处那件事。穆迪大佬告诉她，现在魔法部混入食死徒使得局势变得一团乱糟，敌人专门为阻止救世主的平安转移颁布了新的法案——禁止巫师幻影移行出入麻瓜居住区，违者魔法部将有权将其逮捕。  
“也包括你，史密斯。”穆迪不耐烦地用拐杖敲击地面边说，“这意味这你也不能随意幻影显形去别的地方，去拿行李，我用门钥匙送你去陋居，等到了那会有人告诉你变更之后的计划——现在，立刻去收拾！”  
他突然提高的嗓门让克莉丝多一激灵，急忙转身手脚并用地冲进房间风卷残云地把东西往皮箱里丢。哪怕这可能是她这辈子准备出门收拾得最快的一次，当她拽着把手拖到门口时还是看见了穆迪脸上的明显不满意，大佬瘸一条腿拄着拐却神奇地步伐飞快，她在后面拽着箱子满头大汗地跟，没走多远穆迪忽然停了下来，拿拐杖在路边的草坪里戳了戳从泥土和枯草碎屑里翻出一颗裂纹的玻璃弹珠，然后下巴抬了抬示意她过去。  
“呃……教授，您呢？”克莉丝多发觉她手指头都快碰上弹珠了穆迪也没动作，不由停下习惯地问了一句，结果只换来大佬没好气瞪她，气势汹汹地吼：  
“——哪那么多废话，赶紧走！”  
发这么大火干什么，她缩了缩脖低头一捏玻璃球，在门钥匙转移的天旋地转中才恍然大悟回过劲：难道是因为自己喊他教授，让他想起自己被小巴蒂锁在箱子里那段不堪回首的黑历史才这么生气？卧槽她真的不是故意的啊！  
但明显短期之内肯定是没时间跟穆迪道歉了，一阵五彩的旋风过后，克莉丝多已连人带箱子重重一头摔在陋居门口的台阶前，她甚至还没缓过来消掉眼前乱转的小星星，就听大门砰地打开几只胳膊伸过来七手八脚地把她薅进屋里，这会儿终于清醒过来不晕了，克莉丝多睁眼就看见罗恩赫敏金妮堵在跟前眼巴巴地看着她——刚才多半就是这三人跟抬猪肉一样把她弄进来的。  
“谢天谢地，你可算来了。”赫敏张开双臂使劲抱了她的肩膀一下，罗恩在旁边比比划划地插嘴：“亏我们都担心要是你不肯来，一定要守着那间麻瓜房子等小天狼——嗷！”  
他话没说完突然变成一声惨叫，金妮毫不客气狠狠踩着他的脚趾头，赫敏赶紧松开克莉丝多的肩头小心观察她的表情，她本人倒表现得很波澜不惊：原来如此，她就说有点奇怪怎么不是更熟悉的卢平或者唐克斯来接她，而是之前几乎连句话都没说过的穆迪大佬，合着就是怕自己不肯乖乖配合离开她和小天狼星的家？  
“嘿，不是吧，我在你们眼里就是这么认不清大局的人吗？”  
被她这么半开玩笑一问，三人都有点心虚各自偏过脑袋，罗恩似乎想说什么又害怕被踩硬是憋了回去，金妮咽了口唾沫小声说：“因为只有你在那时候……比哈利都……”  
“那时候”指的自然是邓布利多离他们而去的那夜，认识六年来，习惯了克莉丝多永远表现得比同龄人稳重冷静、仿佛天塌下来都不会怎样的几个小孩是真的第一次见她如此反常的样子，尤其是她拒绝了来陋居的邀请独自回到唐人街之后，恰巧再加上一个杳无音讯的小天狼星，他们是真的害怕她会不会就此消沉下去。  
看着三人闪躲的眼神，克莉丝多突然笑了一下，伸手在赫敏肩上拍了拍：“行啦，我又没生气，穆迪说计划变了，正好你们跟我说说呗？”  
虽然，“怎么样都随便吧”这种念头，在那些个独自在空荡荡屋子里徘徊的日子里她也不是没有过……  
但是……  
逝者已矣，生者如斯。凤凰社仍未放弃反抗，小天狼星还在外面生龙活虎地闹腾。战斗仍在继续，杀人凶手逍遥法外，魂器还有一半都完整地藏在世界某处。要是她在这个时候怂了，将来有何脸面去见霍格沃茨校长室里老邓的画像？  
记得那是去年圣诞节，小哈说自己被鲁弗斯·斯克林杰讽刺地称为“彻头彻底是邓布利多的人”，那时候她虽然嘴上调侃，实际上心里还是有些羡慕的。  
如果她能帮哈利铲除所有的魂器，等到那时候——自己是不是也可以配得上这样一个头衔呢？  
“嗯对、对，改了计划，现在不允许随意幻影显形，我们准备用复方汤剂和各种飞行工具……”赫敏依然小心翼翼看她的反应，见她确实情绪如常才继续说：“等到那天，天上会有七个哈利同时飞往各处，也有可能是八个……如果在那之前，小天狼星能及时赶回来的话。”  
克莉丝多一下没算明白这个数字，赫敏看她懵了立即解释：“我们所有人会分为假扮哈利和护卫两种角色，到时候两人一组，喝复方汤剂的人现在有我们三个、弗雷德和乔治、芙蓉，以及蒙顿格斯一共七个人，护卫有卢平和唐克斯、韦斯莱先生和比尔、疯眼汉、金斯莱，还有海格——也是七个，但别忘了还得加上哈利本尊，所以你应该能发现……嗯，护卫那边缺了一个人。”  
“但谁都不知道他在哪里，所以最后大概率是从我们这边踢出去一个。”罗恩耸了耸肩，说，“而这个人选又十有八九是蒙顿格斯，他现在天天祈祷小天狼星千万别回来呢。”  
也不知道是不是蒙顿格斯虔诚的心感动了梅林，直到计划实施当天，小天狼星还确实没出现。几乎半个凤凰社都挤在陋居，于是金妮小小的一间卧室承载了它不该遭受的压力——那天早上克莉丝多从行军床上被赫敏戳醒后习惯性扒掉睡衣穿衣服，想了想干脆把内衣团成一团往行李箱里一丢直接裸着就套上衣，在对方疑惑的眼神中，她故作深沉点点头：“眼光放长远点——想想喝复方汤剂之后，你要是不想在所有人眼皮子底下展示自己胸罩颜色的话。”  
赫敏先是一愣，接着恍然，最后果断脱衣效仿。  
这一折腾就浪费了几分钟时间，两人告别金妮下楼后穆迪大佬已经等得十分烦躁，偏偏就有人这时候去勇敢地踩雷，蒙顿格斯最后环视一圈确定人数后充满期待地凑过去：“嘿，你瞧，小天狼星到底还是没来，那么我是不是就……”  
“对！用不上你了！”穆迪暴躁地怒吼：“你满意了！快滚吧！”  
他的咆哮令所有人条件反射一抖，蒙顿格斯却如获大赦欣喜若狂，还不忘了扭头跟旁边人得瑟：“小天狼星那家伙可真是——偏偏在这个节骨眼上把自己又弄成个通缉犯，何必呢，要我说他是不是精神状态有点问题，之前还带着一个暴力狂家养小精灵来找我麻烦——”  
“——他找过你？还带着克利切？！”  
话还没说完，蒙顿格斯就被眼前一下子多出的三个影子给吓没声了，转身要逃却被手长的罗恩一把给揪住后领子：“你给我说清楚！小天狼星为什么去找你？”  
“没什么大事……”蒙顿格斯挣了几下没挣脱，只能怏怏不乐被迫回答：“不就是他家宅子里那些玩意儿……他自己都当成垃圾不屑一顾，谁知道怎么突然又这么上心了，死活追着我问那东西卖给了谁……”  
“什么东西？谁——”  
“——你们三个！”  
克莉丝多正要追问却被穆迪的河东狮吼震得一哆嗦，罗恩手一松就让蒙顿格斯飞快逃了，三人只能惊弓之鸟一样乖乖站回去任凭发落，大佬那只滴溜溜的蓝色假眼始终瞪着他们，大家一句话也不敢多说听着指挥鱼贯出门来到后院，身形过于庞大进不去房门的海格已经等在那里了，他屁股底下骑的是小天狼星那辆新的飞天摩托，还在旁边加了一个挎斗。  
穆迪似乎很满意小孩们都沉默着（被吓得）等坐骑分组的状态，好在说实在人家大佬的分配其实很人道，像卢平唐克斯、比尔芙蓉、罗恩赫敏这样的都给分在一起了，但剩下不是情侣组的就……  
克莉丝多蜷缩着蹲在婴儿车一样的摩托车挎斗里倍感羞耻，心里不停安慰自己没办法没办法，谁让她不能单独骑飞天扫帚，这也是顾全大局忍忍就好，但每当扭头看到三对男女其乐融融的气氛，内心的泪还是忍不住汹涌地流。  
“真可怜。”跟赫敏一起骑在夜骐背上的某韦姓男子假惺惺地感叹：“这要是小天狼星在的话……”  
克莉丝多面无表情看他一眼，罗恩立即假装四处看风景。  
“行了——记得维持顺序别分散，现在出发！”  
随着穆迪一声令下，所有交通工具话音一落便纷纷升空，列成一队以萨里郡女贞路为目的地飞速行进。大约一个小时后，已经往自己身上套三遍保暖咒的克莉丝多发现周围的云层渐渐变得稀薄了，接着为首的飞天扫帚一个猛子往下俯冲，剩下的飞行物也跟着降落，幻身咒解除后一行人就已经站在德思礼家门口修剪得一丝不苟的草坪上了。  
接着大门打开，她同病相怜看着正要往外冲的小哈被穆迪一拐杖直接怼回去，大佬招招手示意其他人也进屋，一群人乌泱乌泱挤进厨房，唐克斯喜气洋洋地给小哈展示自己无名指上的戒指，俩人嘻嘻哈哈地交流途中果不其然又被凶了，克莉丝多悄悄缩到墙角旁观穆迪讲解新计划后哈利惊愕又不情愿的表情，果然，再铁骨铮铮的救世主也在大佬的瞪视中以肉眼可见的速度变怂，最后不甘不愿在众目睽睽之下拔了几根头发上贡。  
“行了，假波特都过来。”穆迪摇晃几下那一大瓶已经变成金黄色的复方汤剂开始往六个小杯子里倒，克莉丝多心情复杂盯着自己领到那一杯药水，她只能努力控制住想象力逼迫自己把它想成融化的黄金而非其他什么糟糕的物质，闭了眼捏着鼻子往嘴里一倒。  
虽说不是没有喝复方汤剂的经验，可以前那是在夺魂咒下被操控着喝的，她捂着嘴巴眼泪都快冒出来了拼命忍住不能呕吐，那阵胃里翻涌的滚烫感渐渐袭遍全身，克莉丝多发现自己的视野在越来越变模糊，小了几个码的上衣死死勒得她肩膀发疼，等终于缓过来之后，周围已经多了好几个各式打扮的小哈，甚至有一个还穿着裙子——是芙蓉变的，至于本尊，早就不忍直视一脸血地挪开了眼。  
“衣服不合身的，过来取。”穆迪把几个沉重的大口袋朝他们丢过来，“记得戴上眼镜，另一个袋子里是行李。”  
“呃！”那个女装大佬小哈——也就是芙蓉，裙子一脱看见平坦的胸膛上穿着自己的内衣那个场景顿时一僵，条件反射捂住的同时，本着“一定不是我一个人丢人”的侥幸心理赶紧去看另外两个女生，赫敏与克莉丝多施施然脱衣，定睛一看，上衣底下光溜溜的啥都没有。  
芙蓉：“……”靠！  
当然，最尴尬得还得数真正的那个哈利，他正忙着拼了命阻止双胞胎试图脱内裤这等泯灭人性的行径，这时一只手突然举高：“报告，我想上厕所！”  
“——不许去！”没等穆迪说话，小哈直接炸毛：“克莉丝多！算我求求你！别闹了！！”  
“你说什么呢，哥们儿。”刚说话的“哈利”眨眨眼，大家换完衣服之后，现在所有人彻底是一模一样的了，“我是罗恩啊。”  
“哎哎，怎么还带冒充的呢？”又一个“哈利”不满地嚷嚷，真·小哈恶狠狠瞪着她：“——除了你还能是谁？！你要是敢去，回头我就告诉小天狼星！”  
草，居然威胁告状，真不是爷们儿。  
但这招真是该死的管用，克莉丝多一下就蔫唧唧地放弃了，垂头丧气从另一个口袋里拿出假行李，再随手拎了个猫头鹰笼子往那一站，唉，她对小哈的尺寸又完全不感兴趣，去厕所她一定会紧紧闭住眼睛的，咱不就是想知道站着尿尿的感觉吗……小气。  
“既然都准备好了，分组的情况是这样。”穆迪大佬居然反常地没吼他们，只抬头扫了一眼一群波特，接着漠然开口：“史密斯，跟我一组，骑扫帚。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
这真是一幅奇异的画面：一个“哈利”面如土色，剩下的“哈利”们纷纷报以同情的目光，只有一个真小哈没这样做，反而幸灾乐祸地笑出了声。  
———————————————————  
穆迪：再叫一声教授，头给你打下来  
小莉：（缩脖）  
穆迪：史密斯跟我一组  
小莉：（乖乖点头）  
（内心）  
你不要过来啊——！！  
你妈的这人也太凶了TAT  
狗子你到底在哪里，我真的好委屈QAQ

74.  
在骑上扫帚坐在穆迪大佬身后的时候，她的心情完全是悲壮的。  
克莉丝多的余光扫到缩在半个小时之前她还呆过的飞天摩托侧面的挎斗，看见小哈正一脸屈辱抱膝缩在那，她一扭过头去两人目光相碰，哈利顿时投来羡慕的眼神。  
擦，她倒也想换换呢，对着穆迪的后背她根本碰都不敢碰，更别提像其他组那样抱着前面那人的腰，正逢这时大佬大声喊道：“祝大家好运！一个小时之后陋居见——一、二——史密斯你要是不想一飞上天就掉下去摔死，最好赶紧抓稳点！”  
克莉丝多被吼得一个激灵，一时间什么也没顾上条件反射一顿乱抓，冷不丁最后勾住了一个冰凉结实又稳当的东西，定睛一看自己正牢牢拽着穆迪的……假腿。  
穆迪：“……”  
“——三！”  
但她已经没机会换地方抓了，两头夜骐、一辆飞天摩托和几把飞天扫帚同时瞬间腾空，克莉丝多刚因为冷风吹进不习惯地使劲眨了眨，冷不丁一道绿光凶险地贴着她头顶属于哈利的炸毛黑发飞过，这时穆迪大吼一声“抓稳”，两人胯下的飞天扫帚骤然前倾向下俯冲钻入一团云层，周围雾蒙蒙一片别说敌人，就连近在咫尺大佬的后背都看不太清晰，冰冷的水汽打在脸上生疼，克莉丝多咬紧牙关右手拔出魔杖往后飞快地盲甩着魔咒，隐约听见某个食死徒被击中的尖叫也不曾停下，根本不在意打没打中只求攻速够快，穆迪大佬发现她这招意外有效也抽出魔杖往后不断发射咒语，一时间仿佛两人乘坐了一辆屁股上绑着魔法加特林的扫帚，暂时把追击来的食死徒挡了一挡。  
但今天又不是阴天，云朵范围终究有限，没过多久他们就冲出来再次成为了空中无比明显的活靶子，克莉丝多才摇摇头使劲甩去眼镜上碍事的水雾，再次恢复视野就发现他们已经被四个穿黑斗篷骑扫帚的食死徒围在了中间，穆迪闷着脑袋催动飞天扫帚毫不犹豫撞向其中一个，两把扫帚狠狠相撞时一阵巨大的颠簸袭遍全身，只听不知哪里“喀嚓”一声闷响，眼瞅着近在咫尺的食死徒已举起魔杖，穆迪正顾着撑起铁甲咒阻挡来自身后食死徒两道射来的黑魔法没法撒手，克莉丝多大惊失色挥动手里不知从哪来的大条棒状物，直接一棍子狠狠敲在他头上——  
敲完了才发现，自己手里拿的不是别的，正是扫帚碰撞中那声奇怪异响的来源——那条被她大力出奇迹生生卸下来的……穆迪假腿。  
巫师物防普遍低，毕竟不是人人都是像小哈那样的天选之子，毫无防备一闷棍正中脑门的食死徒顿时跟断了线的风筝一样打着旋坠落下去，另一个食死徒急忙向正下方俯冲营救，趁着所有人一愣的功夫穆迪回身一个点射又击中一个敌人，同时扯嗓子大吼：“蠢货！赶紧拿起魔杖——那条破腿里可发不出魔咒！别发呆了！”  
他没了一条腿掌握不好平衡，操控扫帚来回躲杀戮咒时几次都差点身体一歪掉下去，克莉丝多匆匆把假腿往腋下一夹，左胳膊绕过大佬身前紧紧拽着他用自己充当人肉安全带，右手举起魔杖同时侧过半个身子想要瞄准后方追击的敌人，结果冷不防跟一双血红的细长瞳孔隔着高空对上眼神。  
没头发、没鼻子、比纸还白的肤色——  
伏地魔在飞，没有飞天扫帚或者飞行坐骑，克莉丝多一瞬间居然古怪地联想到此人难道读过《逍遥游》，御风而行……  
本来她应该立刻大喊让穆迪加速快逃，可实际上她一个字都说不出——就算能喊又有什么用呢，伏地魔不借助外物的飞行速度都超过食死徒的飞天扫帚，刚才还远远在手下身后的那张诡异蛇脸眨眼间就超了过来，现在他离他们的距离已不到十米，而伏地魔已经举起了魔杖……  
如果是小哈的话，他会怎么做？  
“阿瓦达——”  
“阿瓦达索命！”  
两道几乎同时射出的耀眼绿光顿时撞在一处，并在威力稍弱的一侧毫无预兆转为一声震耳欲聋的爆炸，轰然掀起剧烈的气浪一下将飞天扫帚吹出去老远。  
克莉丝多耳朵里嗡嗡作响，只凭着本能用大腿夹住扫帚紧紧抓住穆迪不让他在翻滚中掉下去，天旋地转似乎一刹那看见伏地魔冷笑的脸隐没在黑压压的云层里，依稀有人在喊什么“是假的”……  
虽然少了条腿，但大佬毕竟是大佬，硬是在旋转不停的间隙里又是一道魔咒打过去稳准狠击落一个食死徒，剩下的最后一个瞅瞅他们又瞅瞅自己已经远去的主人，果断掉转扫帚一头钻进了乌云里。  
等扫帚终于平稳下来，克莉丝多死死揪着穆迪后背的衣服浑身发抖，大佬似有所感开口询问：“史密斯——”  
他话说一半，克莉丝多猛地松开他把脖子伸长到一侧，哇地一声直接吐了，高空剧烈的狂风刮起呕吐物四散，甚至有那么零星几点被吹得飞回沾到两人衣服上。  
大佬的后背瞬间僵硬，始作俑者却舒畅地拍拍胸口喘了口气，这时脚下突然传来一阵尖利凄惨的鸣叫，两人都以为是食死徒再度来袭立即举起魔杖，结果环顾一圈也没有任何影子，克莉丝多低下头倒吸一口气，伸手从扫帚的行李勾上摘下一个鸟笼举到眼前——印象里本来应该是一只标本的内容物不知为何居然是活的猫头鹰，猝不及防被淋了一身呕吐物的海德薇一身干净雪白羽毛不复存在，正隔着笼子展开翅膀冲无比愤怒地嚎叫，甚至还试图狠狠啄她抓住笼子的手指。  
“卧槽，怎么会是——”  
海德薇一阵连挠带抓疼的她险些让笼子脱手，克莉丝多急忙把鸟笼放下挂回扫帚旁，猫头鹰仍然不依不饶把喙从间隙里伸出来啄她的脚腕，她只能狼狈地把腿抬起来躲避，闹腾间又差点松手害得穆迪掉下扫帚，大佬顿时火了：“你是白痴吗？——给它一个昏迷咒！”  
克莉丝多觉得自己都快要哭了，被逼无奈只能心情复杂抽出魔杖对准脚下的鸟笼，海德薇怒火滔天抬头瞪她，她在心里无声重复了几遍“小哈我对不住你”，随后闭眼咬牙用一道红光击中了它，猫头鹰立即软绵绵倒在笼子底部——世界又恢复了祥和平静。  
“抱歉，教……”  
穆迪回头冷冷地看她一眼，克莉丝多立即改口：“对不起大佬，都怪我——”  
“怪你什么？拿错行李还是抢我假肢？”大佬粗声粗气地嚷嚷，“行了我又不瞎，那可是黑魔王，要是你坐那位置换个人这会儿八成我俩一块去见梅林了，凭这一点你已经比绝大多数的饭桶强——所以别顶着波特的脸露出那副表情，我看得见！”  
他恶狠狠指着脸上那只不停转动的蓝色魔眼，克莉丝多果断缩脖闭嘴，直到抵达庇护所之前都没人吱声，落地后穆迪一把抢过她夹在胳膊下的假腿“喀嚓”一下直接插回去，接着进屋找了门钥匙迅速转移。  
当克莉丝多被拎着后领子落在陋居门口的草地上时，抬头就看见卢平站在两人面前，魔杖直指穆迪的脸正在问核实问题，穆迪对答如流后对方稍作放松，正逢这会儿复方汤剂失效，她摇着脑袋把头发从眼前甩开露出脸，卢平一见被大佬拎鸡仔一样提在手里的她，魔杖尖一动转而指着她两眼中间，问：“尼法朵拉·唐克斯最喜欢你做的菜是哪一道？”  
“……麻婆豆腐？”  
卢平拿魔杖的手垂了下去，他似乎很浅地笑了一下，但又转眼恢复严肃：“哈利已经安全到了——你们进屋吧，乔治受伤了，还有两组人没回来。”  
克莉丝多抓起笼子往门口走的时候回了一次头，他仍然站在院里盯着刚才门钥匙落地的位置，一下就意识到这没回来的四个人里肯定包含唐克斯。她在心里暗叹了一口气，但当看见躺在沙发上乔治脑袋侧面的血洞时，瞬间就说不出话了。  
直到好像有人轻轻扯了一下她的袖口，克莉丝多才扭头看到赫敏充满担忧的脸，她轻轻抱住她的肩膀，声音带着隐约哽咽：“罗恩还没回来……”  
不只是她，客厅里每个人脸上的表情都凝重得令人透不过气，哈利发现她进来了立刻走来，一看见她手里提着的鸟笼翠绿眼底顿时露出极度的悲伤，克莉丝多抬手在赫敏背上轻柔地顺了几下后转向他，抬步走过去举起鸟笼。  
“那个，小哈，对不起啊……”  
“它被击中了。”哈利使劲把头别向一侧不去看她提着的笼子，哑着嗓子说道，“摩托车刚一腾空食死徒就围上来了，它的笼子就被杀戮咒……”  
“……呃，你在说什么？”  
“海德薇！它死了！”她拿鸟笼不停在眼前晃的行径终于激怒了小哈，但又飞快反应过来眼前是为自己出生入死的朋友，哈利强行压下怒火攥拳，“对不起……而且你没什么可道歉的。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
到这里，她终于意识到这里边的误会是怎么回事，面无表情一把将鸟笼硬塞进他怀里，并在哈利瞪着她正要爆发之前抢先开口：“停停，你先听我说完——”  
“——抱歉，是我拿错鸟笼带走了真正的海德薇，然后，呃……”  
她到底还是没法诚实地把自己呕吐了人家猫头鹰一身这事说出来，只心虚地扫了一眼进门之前用清洁咒匆忙打扫的鸟笼和鸟，“……然后它可能是发现我不是你，在半路突然开始闹腾叫唤个没完，我怕惹出乱子，就只能给了它一个昏迷咒……对不起！”  
“……”  
哈利睁圆了眼睛不可置信看着她，好几秒之后才反应过来打开笼门去摸那团白色羽毛，在意识到掌心不断起伏的温暖柔软触感的确是真实的之后，脸上露出了梦幻一般的表情。  
再之后，最后两组人也顺利地并没有缺胳膊少腿地回归，韦斯莱夫人开了一瓶火焰威士忌给大家倒上草草作为庆祝，气氛又一次严肃下来——是关于凤凰社计划的泄露。  
在众人讨论期间，克莉丝多却注意到小哈悄无声息溜出了门外，正愁不知道怎么处理手里这杯酒她直接撂下杯子追了出去，绕着陋居找了一圈终于在后院里发现扶着一棵树捂着额头呲牙咧嘴的哈利，但她一靠近他就赶紧放下手，试图装作无事发生。  
“如果你在琢磨自己悄悄离开、一个人去找魂器这件事……”  
被戳破心思的小哈戒备抬头，克莉丝多漠然说道：“那我们现在就走吧，正好我也想出去追查你教父的下落——”  
“不行！”  
结果哈利反而果断而大声地打断了她：“小天狼星肯定会回来找你的，外面那么危险——”  
“是这么回事呢，可你认为我会听吗？”克莉丝多歪头看着他，“你看，既然谁的话你都不往心里去，又凭什么觉得能阻拦我？”  
哈利抿着嘴唇直勾勾盯着她很久，这时候另一个声音从房檐下的阴影里阴阳怪气幽幽响起：  
“你俩这是在打算私奔吗？”  
……  
克莉丝多承认他刚听到那充满戏谑的男声时心脏狂跳了一瞬，但一个音节后就不得不失望了，罗恩翻着怪眼从暗处走出，身后跟着欲言又止的赫敏，他大步走过来，一手一个二话不说直接照着两人后脑勺拍了一下。  
“罗纳德，你皮痒了？”克莉丝多目光如刀嗖嗖射去，罗恩无所谓一摊手，“别告诉我，你们就打算这么没计划没装备地出发——甚至哈利身上还带着踪丝？退一万步讲……”  
他伸出一只手指了指身后：“没有赫敏跟着，你觉得你出去了能活几天？”  
哈利：“……”  
草，好有道理无法反驳。  
赫敏的脸腾地红了，小声喊了一句“罗恩”，后者带着“真是让为父操心的儿”表情，揽着小哈的肩膀往回推：“行了行了，先回去吧，何况再怎么也得等比尔和芙蓉的婚礼结束我们才能走——要是谁敢在那天缺席，我妈妈一定天涯海角都会把他找出来活活掐死的。”  
既然哈利都被哄回去了，克莉丝多这个和稀泥的自然没理由继续站在院里吹风，只是进屋之前久久地停在门口注视着不远处漆黑一片的树篱——就好像随时可能从那里窜出一条体型庞大、皮毛乌黑的大狗一样，不过最终只是叹了口气，转身关门上楼去了。  
—————————————  
（假如猫头鹰能说话）  
海德薇：cnm！  
小莉（弱弱）：那个，我没有妈……只有老伏，要不你将就一下？  
海德薇：……滚！莫挨老子！

75.  
之后的几天哈利不得不把海德薇一直关在笼子里——谁也不知道它到底为啥生那么大气，一逮着机会出笼就毫不客气追着他或者克莉丝多一顿猛啄，哈利还劝它大度点不就是一个昏迷咒，自己也不是故意抛下它丢给别人的，结果被海德薇隔着笼子一口把手指差点咬出血，小哈受这么大冤枉贼委屈，罪魁祸首至今没敢吱声。  
又过了两天，卢平回到已经变成凤凰社新据点的陋居居然反常地没直接去找其他成员，而是径自走向他们这群小孩——虽说这里边除了金妮和哈利之外，个个早都满十七岁了。  
“魔法部封锁了猫头鹰书信，我从别的途径取来的——喏，金妮和克莉丝多，这是你们俩的O.W.Ls成绩单。“”  
金妮一蹦三尺高跑向他，克莉丝多反而倒退一步：“那个……我就不看了，你拿着吧。”  
卢平点点头：“嗯好吧，那我给大家念念。”  
说着他就开始拆信封，被克莉丝多黑着脸三步并作两步冲过去一把夺下：“——谢谢你了我还是自己拿着吧！”  
莱姆斯啊莱姆斯，说你狠——你还真不愧是狼人。  
卢平笑而不语，克莉丝多跟做贼似的扒开信封一条缝往里看了一眼就要撕，赫敏一下拦住她，目光严厉而炯炯有神：“给我。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
“你就给她吧，不然这事肯定没完。”  
“放心，我们不会嘲笑你的。”  
嘴上这么说，小哈和罗恩还是默契地同时咧嘴相视一笑，顶着俩人幸灾乐祸的眼神，她只能委屈巴巴地把那张纸交到了赫敏摊开的手上。  
想她一个马上就要出发去拯救整个巫师界的勇者，居然还要先被成绩单折磨——靠，还有没有天理了！  
“……天文学A，保护神奇生物A，魔咒学E，黑魔法防御术E，占卜学D，草药学A，魔法史A，魔药学P，变形术E。”  
读完了，赫敏“啪”一声把成绩单拍桌子上，克莉丝多下意识抱头缩脖以为会被打，可她只是深深吸了一口气，情绪意外平稳地说道：“很好——这下就算将来你身世暴露，也绝对不会有人相信你跟里德尔真的有什么关系了。”  
什么斯莱特林后裔、黑魔王在世唯一血亲——就这成绩，鬼TM才信啊！伏地魔看了都嫌丢人啊！  
“要是小天狼星在这里，他会有何感想呢。”小哈惆怅地这么说了一句，罗恩的嘴都快咧到后脑勺去了：“还能有什么感想，自己挑的女朋友，傻点就傻点吧，还能退货咋地。”  
“对了，金妮你考得怎么样？”  
金妮显得很不好意思腼腆一笑，把手里的成绩单掉转过来给众人看了一下，一眼望过去起码三个以上那圆滚滚明晃晃的字母刺痛克莉丝多的双眼。  
“好啦，这件事就揭过去吧。”好歹一年的同学情义让金妮不忍刺激她太深，咳嗽一声随手把羊皮纸塞进口袋，“对了克莉丝多，你最好有时间去找我妈妈一趟，把你喜欢的礼服样式和颜色想好，她下次去对角巷帮你买——她说你可不能再穿着男装参加比尔的婚礼了。”  
“……好的，谢谢。”克莉丝多没精打采应了一声，跟霜打的茄子一样拖着脚步蔫唧唧出去了。  
这群人也太过分了，搞得她都不好意思说其实科目及格的数量都超过了自己预料这件事——像占卜和魔药这样的当初她刚踏进考场就猜到了是个什么惨状，意外的是别的居然统统低空飞过一个也没坠机，着实令她偷偷惊喜了一下。  
只是考虑到当着这么多人的面对着一张屎一样的成绩单表现出欣喜也太不要脸了点，而且万一……万一小天狼星也很在意她的成绩，那么她表演得悔恨难过一点总比死猪不怕开水烫强，就像罗恩说的——至少能让他少怀疑一点她的智商……？全科优秀的天才校草和两科不及格的咸鱼学渣……话说，他会不会真的因为这个嫌弃她啊……  
很快克莉丝多就意识到，小天狼星到底会不会嫌弃她这件事似乎根本无关紧要——七月三十一号到来，她和哈利又一次陷入了提心吊胆的担忧。本以为他的作风，无论身在何处也起码要赶回来参加自己教子的生日晚会，结果他们的期待就这么落空了——晚宴过半等来的并不是小天狼星，而是魔法部长鲁弗斯·斯克林杰。  
以及邓布利多的遗嘱。  
而现在陋居的客厅里坐了五个人，其中四人整齐划一挤挤挨挨坐在一张并不宽敞的沙发一致对外，似乎想凭借这样的行动假装成一堵墙，墙的外面则是用审视的目光直直盯着他们的魔法部长。  
“好吧，首先——阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔夫里克·布赖恩·邓布利多的遗嘱……‘我的熄灯器留给罗恩·比利尔斯·韦斯莱，希望他使用时能想起我。’”  
斯克林杰从他带来的那只口袋里拿出一个银色的、像是麻瓜打火机一样的金属制品，并把它递给罗恩，后者有点懵接过来翻看几下然后条件反射扭头求助望向赫敏，但斯克林杰没给他们眼神交流的机会，立即逼问：“这是一件价值非凡的东西——邓布利多亲自设计的，独一无二，他为什么要把这么稀罕的物件留给你？”  
罗恩傻乎乎地看着他摇头，斯克林杰眼神犀利瞪着他，但似乎并没法从对方迷惑的目光中获取什么有用的信息，只能再次把手伸进袋子，取出一本单薄的小册子。  
“‘我的《诗翁彼豆故事集》留给赫敏·简·格兰杰小姐，希望她会觉得这本书有趣而有教益。’”  
这次没等斯克林杰重新拿出他审视犯人那套去压迫赫敏，后者一接到书倒先稀里哗啦流起了眼泪，魔法部长似乎一口气有半口憋屈地噎在肚子里，草草问了两句话就过去了，他第三次去掏东西，手里是一卷缠好的画纸，以及一只精致小巧、充其量只有他一根手指指节那么大的水晶瓶，里面盛着透明的液体。  
“‘一小瓶凤凰眼泪，留给克莉丝多·史密斯——’”  
“‘——未能实现的约定，以表我最诚挚的歉意。’”  
……  
有那么一会儿的功夫，克莉丝多觉得自己的灵魂好像忽然离开身体飘去了很远的地方。  
要不是小哈在旁边偷偷拽她袖子，要不是斯克林杰咄咄逼人的问话还在耳边环绕……  
“请你做出说明，这里的约定是指什么？”  
她涣散的瞳孔一瞬间又聚焦了，嘴边也顺势勾出一个嘲讽的弧度：“噢，我不知道原来魔法部还有刺探别人家私事的爱好。”  
话音刚落，克莉丝多的脚背就被赫敏紧紧踩住阻止其继续挑衅对方的作死行径，她垂头轻轻叹了一声，再抬起时眼神已经变得无辜而悲伤：“……没什么，只不过是他以前答应过，这个假期会抽空来看我而已——至于为什么有这个约定，我想应该不用解释了。”  
魔法部那当然会有老邓十六年前收养弃婴的记录，在霍格沃茨极少有人知道她与校长的关系，但在斯克林杰那却不是什么秘密，按理说这样的话邓布利多无论留给她什么值钱东西都合情合理，可人家偏偏就要杠到底：“凤凰眼泪是可遇不可求的疗伤圣药，这是否意味着邓布利多在暗示你们去做一些危险的事，因此极可能需要它？”  
“哎，不是。”这会儿罗恩的嘴皮子后知后觉利落起来了，“邓布利多自己没有后代，非要说的话，她完全就是他没有血缘的家人——给亲人留道保命符，这难道很奇怪吗？”  
这可能是克莉丝多这辈子从罗恩那张嘴里听见最动听的话，让她情不自禁挺直腰杆，二话不说动手从斯克林杰手里取走了那个小瓶，直接当着所有人的面摘下脖子上的链子把它串到那颗小天狼星送的红水晶吊坠旁边，又戴回去塞进领口拍了拍。  
斯克林杰脸色不虞看着她动作，最后阴沉地移开目光拿起袋子开始掏属于小哈的财产，那张卷起来的纸则被他顺手丢在茶几上，赫敏眼尖一下就给拿过来，展开一看却发现是空白的。  
至于邓布利多留给哈利的，第一件是他第一次魁地奇比赛抓到的金色飞贼，而第二件是格兰芬多的宝剑——后者直接被斯克林杰给扣下了，那只可怜的飞贼也被他在手里攥得快变形了才递给小哈，不过传说中飞贼的肉体记忆并没有直接让那颗金色小球就地打开露出他期望的“邓布利多的阴谋诡计”，而是半死不活安安静静躺在哈利手里，斯克林杰的失望都写在脸上了。  
魔法部长离开后也没有人有心情继续吃什么生日蛋糕了，众人没过多久匆匆散去，怀揣邓布利多遗物的四个人终于有机会避着韦斯莱夫人暗搓搓聚到了一起，从熄灯器到童话书到金色飞贼研究了个遍也没研究出什么线索，不过赫敏的兴奋不曾减少：“到你了，克莉丝多！那张纸！我看见它的时候就想起——”  
“活点地图！”小哈立即接上话头，“你好好回忆一下，邓布利多是不是单独对你交代过什么特殊的咒语？”  
“让你们失望了……我不记得有那种东西。”克莉丝多不知道该怎么面对六只充满期待的眼睛，她想了想，忽然伸手去解脖子上的细链，“对了小哈，凤凰眼泪还是给你比较好，你的命是我们之中最值钱的，而且我觉得老邓应该也会……”  
“我可不认为他会这么想。”哈利语气无比坚决，“他要是想给我的话，直接在遗嘱里写不就好了？这就是他专门留给你的，你要是摘了它，我就把它丢出窗外。”  
两人谁也不眨眼地对视良久，最终克莉丝多先叹了口气，把后脖子捏着搭扣的手垂了下去。  
转天八月一日，鸡飞狗跳准备许久的婚礼终于正式举行，她和小哈罗恩，以及双胞胎就像一群勤劳的小蜜蜂一样从门口到魔法帐篷里一趟一趟为来宾指引安排座位，就在克莉丝多忙得快要怀疑人生、完全已经肉体机械记忆地端起微笑侧身向下一位客人做出“请”动作时，对方却先说话了，耳熟的声音透着惊喜：  
“史密斯？”  
她扭头，正好看见一头漆黑的短发和一双深灰色明亮的眼睛，塞德里克冲她露齿一笑，帅得炫目。好不容易是个熟人不用绷着了，克莉丝多的社交假笑立马松懈下来伸了个懒腰，活动着僵硬的肩膀跟他点点头：“巧了，迪戈里。”  
“既然你在这里，莫非哈利也在？”  
“很可惜，他不在。”克莉丝多毫不犹豫回答，同时指了指同样站在不远处负责接引、喝了放过附近村子里一个麻瓜男孩头发复方汤剂的小哈，“不过你可以认识一下罗恩的表弟巴尼·韦斯莱。”  
她觉得自己已经提醒足够了，小哈看见塞德里克站在她旁边也眼睛一亮立即凑过来，可塞德里克完全是心不在焉嗯嗯应付着跟“巴尼表弟”握了个手，根本没意识到自己已经和哈利本尊打了个照面，手一松开就充满遗憾地叹了口气：“自从毕业之后，我就再也没见过哈利了，现在情况又这么混乱，预言家日报天天都登他的照片——”  
“现在还有人相信预言家日报的鬼话吗？”  
塞德里克惊讶地看了一眼这个自来熟突然插入他们对话的“表弟”，小哈才从他不太高兴的神色中意识到自己还顶着复方汤剂的伪装外壳，急忙咳嗽一声走开去迎接其他客人了，塞德里克跟着她走进帐篷充满惊叹环视着精心布置美轮美奂的婚礼会场，一边对克莉丝多笑了笑：“正好让我取取经，对了忘记告诉你——我和秋已经订婚了。”  
“哟，那不错啊，恭喜恭喜。”  
“谢谢。”塞德里克微微低头笑得温柔又幸福，他还没来得及再说什么，这时人群中一个黑影横冲直撞闯到两人跟前，直接就把塞德里克撞得一个栽歪，而蒙顿格斯撞了人不仅不赶紧道歉，反倒先抬着下巴冷冷哼了一声给他俩一人一个白眼，接着大摇大摆又一次挤开塞德里克的胳膊一眨眼闪进人群，不知道躲到什么地方去了。  
“真对不起——迪戈里，你没事吧？”  
虽然疑惑韦斯莱夫人怎么连她最讨厌的蒙格顿斯都请来，克莉丝多作为招待者让客人被冒犯自然首当其则，赶紧抽出魔杖用一个旋风净扫给他除去礼袍上沾到的灰尘，塞德里克倒大度地摇摇头，反而关心地看着她：“没关系——你呢，那人没撞到你吧？”  
“没有……”  
她说这话时只莫名觉得后脖子隐约有阵阵扎刺的感觉，等安顿了塞德里克才有功夫转过头去眯着眼细细寻找，搜寻了没几下就很快发现角落里靠着桌子直勾勾盯着她的蒙顿格斯，奇怪的是以往见她和小哈等人如耗子见猫一样的他这次胆肥了不是一星半点，对方发现她看过来居然也不心虚收回目光，反倒更为灼热直直望着她的眼睛，看得克莉丝多莫名一阵恶寒，情不自禁搓了搓手臂。  
草，要不还是去找罗恩的妈妈说一声，叫海格帮忙把他丢出去吧……这货是不是喝假酒了？


	13. 76-80

76.  
刚开始她还打定主意不去管对方过于直白的注视，克莉丝多刻意忽视盯着她后脖子从婚礼正式举行到比尔为芙蓉戴上婚戒都没把眼睛移开的蒙顿格斯，等到乐队一开始奏乐，来宾都成双结对开始涌向舞池的时候她终于找到机会，随手从侍者那取了杯饮料就气势汹汹杀了过去，准备一问究竟为什么盯着她不放——要是回答不满意就直接泼他一脸。  
“看来韦斯莱夫人还真是人逢喜事精神爽，居然没把你拦在外面——怎么，终于下定决心准备正面回答我的问题了？”  
别怨她说话带刺，任凭脾气再好的人被那种眼神盯了将近半个小时也必然憋了一肚子火气，要不是看在婚礼现场的份上，恐怕她这会儿连魔杖都要拿出来了。  
在听到她说“回答我的问题”时，蒙顿格斯那双小眼睛可疑地闪烁了一下，不过只是片刻功夫他就咧嘴一乐，不留痕迹地把话题转到她前半句话：“请柬又不是你负责写，你又怎么知道莫丽一定不会邀请我？”  
克莉丝多眉头一跳，今天这个蒙顿格斯似乎比上一次见到的牙尖嘴利许多，这令她感到十分不快。而且很奇怪的是，同样是脏了吧唧的破烂长袍和仿佛直不起来的驼背，但她好像觉得对方没有平时显得那么邋遢猥琐，虽然脸还是一样的丑，可就是气场上有那么一点微妙的不同……错觉吗？  
说着，他还从脏兮兮的外衣侧兜里拿出一张珍珠光泽的卡片纸挥了挥，但克莉丝多只是眯眼看着他并没有接过来检查请柬的真伪，蒙顿格斯也没表现出尴尬，很快耸了一下肩又把卡片塞回口袋，接着眼睛一亮看见她手中的酒杯，二话不说顺势就夺了过去：“咦，这是给我的吗？”  
克莉丝多猝不及防被他拿走杯子一愣，蒙顿格斯已经干净利落一仰脖把杯中液体喝了个精光，完事还一脸惬意打了个小嗝：“嗝——谢谢，你可真贴心。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
虽然是凤凰社成员过去见面次数不少，但其实她在格里莫广场住了一年跟蒙顿格斯说的话也不超过二十句，克莉丝多以前真不知道这人贱起来居然这么欠揍，她觉得自己已经快要控制不住额角隐隐跳动的青筋：  
“我他妈——我不想跟你废话，再问最后一次——他当时为什么去找你？”  
“他？哪个他？”蒙顿格斯依然轻松加愉快漫不经心随口一问，看见她彻底黑下来的脸色和隐约环绕的低气压才一愣，小眼睛一通乱转才恍然大悟：“哦哦，想起来了，你是说小天狼星那件事？”  
克莉丝多冷冷地看着他，蒙顿格斯想了想忽然露出一个似有所悟贱兮兮的表情，眼睛一斜：“不对啊，要是哈利来问还好说，怎么你也对那家伙这么上心，他是你什么人啊？”  
克莉丝多仿佛听见自己大脑中某根弦不堪重负嘎嘣断掉的声音。  
“我跟他什么关系用你管——吃你家大米了？！”她终于忍无可忍动了手，好在理智尚且部分在线没直接疯子一样拔出魔杖炸掉半个婚礼舞池，可手里准备用来泼他的酒杯也没了，干脆攥起拳头一拳直冲蒙顿格斯的下巴——  
“唉哟，这么大火气。”  
结果她挥出去只打到了对方抬起来格挡的手心，蒙顿格斯顺势合拢五指用手掌包住她的拳头，粗短的食指搭在那白皙的手背上意犹未尽摩擦几下，一阵寒毛竖起的惊悚感瞬间从手一路窜上克莉丝多的天灵盖，她顿时鸡皮疙瘩起了一身立即抬脚狠狠碾踩上他的鞋子，可惜一脚下去杀伤力并没有想象中那么强，她突然十分后悔自己因为怕脚痛而拒绝了赫敏给她选的那双纤细尖头高跟鞋……  
另一方面，她这个踩人的动作又进一步拉近了自己与对方的距离，蒙顿格斯轻快地吹声口哨，用空着的另一只手自然而然环过来搂住了她的腰。  
“这样吧，陪我跳支舞，我就告诉你，如何？”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
我操NMLGB啊————！！！  
抬腿、屈膝、踢！  
老子顶你个肺！  
“唔……”蒙顿格斯吃痛倒吸一口气，这么近的距离他连反应的时间都没有，一记断子绝孙脚就这么结结实实踹在作为男性最脆弱的那个部位，让他刹那间整个眼前都漆黑一片，克莉丝多趁此机会立马跟泥鳅一样挣脱出去倒退三步，恨得咬牙切齿一把抽出魔杖：“神锋无——”  
她瞄准蒙顿格斯的裤腰带发誓今天就要他当着所有人的面展示他光溜溜的的屁股，右手腕却在魔咒马上就要念完之前被旁边突然伸出的一只手握住，强硬地把它按下去指着地面又顺势拉着她往后一带，一个高大的身影已经挡在克莉丝多和蒙顿格斯之间，塞德里克无比热情、但又有点刻意生硬展露出一个帅气耀眼的笑容：“史密斯，原来你在这里啊。”  
“我还在想你忽然跑到哪去了……”  
他一边说着话一边暗示着摇晃一下她的右手，克莉丝多如梦初醒赶紧藏起魔杖，才想起来自己要是敢在这个场合惹事打架绝对会被韦斯莱夫人活活手撕这件事，她抬起头给他一个感激的眼神，目光却无意间越过塞德里克的肩膀，正好与刚喘匀气直起身、正满眼冰刺般犀利扎着塞德里克后背的蒙顿格斯对上。  
两人对视时对方瞳孔一缩，接着蒙顿格斯的视线缓缓向下移动，落在她被塞德里克握着的手上。他微微眯了眯眼睛，嘴角扬起一个嘲弄而冰冷的弧度。  
这根本不像是蒙顿格斯会露出的表情，克莉丝多脑袋里好像有什么灵感刹那产生了衔接，只是没等她有时间细细思考，只听塞德里克悄悄压低声音问道：“我之前被撞到的时候就发现那家伙看你的眼神好像不对劲……你没事吧？”  
“……没事，谢谢。”  
的确不对劲，太不对劲了。  
本来一个认识了两年加一起没说过几句话的人，在眨眼间转性对她产生这么大兴趣这件事就很奇怪。而且就算退一步假设，蒙顿格斯真的一直偷偷对她有什么非分之想，那他也绝对不会表现得这么露骨，更别提动手动脚——且不说三大天王同不同意，就单是被双胞胎知道了的后果都得相当惨烈……  
再加上蒙顿格斯明显是害怕小天狼星的，怎么可能在发现她和小天狼星关系非同一般之后，还敢上手拿咸猪爪揩她油？就不怕被小天狼星那暴脾气知道，回来给他剁了？  
“走吧，离他远一点……我们可以假装要去跳舞。”塞德里克小声说完了前半句，接着故意让“蒙顿格斯”听到而提高了音量：“史密斯，我可以邀请你跳支舞吗？”  
他怎么会知道短短几秒里克莉丝多的大脑是如何经历了一番超负荷的飞速运转，克莉丝多在发现“蒙顿格斯”闻言眼睛里一闪而过的委屈醋意那一刻终于彻底确认，塞德里克看见身前的姑娘先是眉头紧皱死死盯着他的肩膀后方，听到他说话才浑身一震回过神，接着露出一个为难带着歉意的苦笑：  
“那个……抱歉迪戈里，我忽然想到一件重要的事——”  
塞德里克一脸懵逼看着她跟瞬移一样消失在眼前，克莉丝多卯足力气一溜烟绕开他冲向蒙顿格斯一下薅住他的领子，死死拽着就跟牵狗一样横冲直撞几下来到婚礼会场的最边缘角落，最后一把将人“啪”地按在墙上来了个壁咚。  
“……”  
“蒙顿格斯”——不，准确来说应该是小天狼星，他从被顶在墙上就从刚开始下意识的惊愕慢慢换了一幅表情，这会儿正面无表情看着近在咫尺的她，漠然开口：  
“总算反应过来了？”  
他本来是想兴师问罪的——就冲着她差点就要和那个姓迪戈里的小子去跳舞，还穿着这么诱人的裙子，深红色的收腰礼服衬得她露在外面纤细的脖颈与手臂白嫩如莲藕，还有那领口，开得也太大了吧，都能看见隐约起伏的弧度……见鬼，梅林的裤衩，连他自己都没机会和这样盛装打扮的她跳舞，那小鬼凭什么！  
天知道当他发现总有来参见婚礼的男性频频偷看她时自己有多烦躁，这种情绪更是在她和臭小子迪戈里同时出现的时候达到了顶峰——呵，还是真是俊男美女好不养眼，恐怕那两个当事人自身都不清楚他们站在一起是有多吸引其他人的目光……尤其是再低头看看自己顶着蒙顿格斯这身皮相，他更郁闷了。  
可是有什么办法呢，他现在又成了魔法部通缉等级最高的罪犯，在这种场合连以真实面貌站在心爱的女孩身边都做不到，只能眼睁睁看着别的臭小鬼霸占那个本属于他的位置——迪戈里那混蛋，居然还敢握她的手！  
万幸他聪明的小家伙终究还是认出了他，要是她刚才真的跟迪戈里手牵手抛下他去跳舞……他可不敢保证自己冲上去找迪戈里单挑这种事一定不会出现，那样的话将有大概率被莫丽领人拿着扫帚直接打出去。  
小天狼星的脸色终于在嗅到女孩颈间熟悉的淡淡香气时逐渐缓和，他看着克莉丝多越来越靠近的脸轻轻一笑闭上眼，结果等了半天都没等来意料中唇上温软甜美的触感，他疑惑把眼睁开一道缝，只见对方一脸纠结为难瞪着他，两人鼻尖堪堪停在几乎相碰的位置，片刻后克莉丝多默默退了回去。  
“呃……要不还是等你复方汤剂效果过去再亲吧。”  
对不起，哪怕知道本体是谁，要她对着蒙顿格斯的脸亲下去接吻、尤其还可能演变成舌吻的情况下——你妈的太可怕了！臣妾做不到！根本下不去嘴啊！  
小天狼星：“……”  
他也开始后悔了，自己为什么就图省事薅了蒙顿格斯的头发，怎么就不能去麻瓜街上好好挑一挑，好歹也选个能看过眼的再用呢？

77.  
“你不觉得你应该解释一下吗？”  
被蒙顿格斯那张脸弄得兴致全无之后，克莉丝多渐渐恢复了老僧般的面无表情从他身上退开，“还有这次别指望我会道歉，你自找的。”  
她垂着眼睛瞟了一下对方胯下刚遭过重击的那个位置，小天狼星面带苦笑仰头靠在墙上叹了口气，不说这个本来疼劲都快过去了，这下他那个难以言表的地方又开始隐隐作痛——小家伙尥蹶子的本事还是一如既往的狠啊。  
“好好，我自找的，我活该。”他双手举起作出一个投降的动作，“别生气，我发誓我会把事情全部前前后后全部告诉你，不过最好也让哈利听听——他人呢？”  
“跟你一样，喝了复方汤剂混在人堆里。”克莉丝多得了他得保证，面色稍霁，“是个红头发男生，这会儿应该跟罗恩在一块，我带你去找他。”  
小天狼星点头，两人重新回到热闹的舞池旁努力拨开人群，废了半天力气起码认错三次人才从一大堆红头发的韦斯莱家亲戚里总算找到小哈伪装的巴尼·韦斯莱，跟他同一桌坐着的还有一个上年纪的男人以及另一个红头发韦斯莱的男孩，但不是罗恩。  
“请问我们能坐在这吗？”  
小哈一看是她立马用屁股带着凳子挪出位置，随后才发现跟在她身后的小天狼星，表情看上去很疑惑这八竿子打不着的两人怎么会突然凑到一起，但他也没因此把主要目的给忘了，很快就回过神问那个老头：“多吉先生，关于那篇《预言家日报》，不知道你没有……？”  
“直接叫我埃菲亚斯吧，孩子。”埃菲亚斯·多吉的眼睛里似乎蓄满了泪水，克莉丝多突然想起来这个名字她曾在哪见到过了——就在哈利寄给他那堆剪报上，是那篇邓布利多讣文的作者。而且看埃菲亚斯的反应，他似乎知道自己面前坐着这个红头发男孩就是哈利·波特本人，小哈点了点头，接着问：“埃菲亚斯，不知道你有没有看到那篇丽塔·斯基特的——”  
“……我当然看到了，那个多管闲事的蠢女人，或者叫她秃老雕更合适。”埃菲亚斯气得连眼泪都憋了回去，他一拳落在桌子上大声地说：“别信！一个字都别相信，别让任何东西玷污你记忆中的阿不思·邓布利多！”  
小哈欲言又止望着多吉真诚而痛苦的脸，他想要接着开口，却被一阵嘎嘎大笑给打断了，克莉丝多抬头看去，发现是之前在帐篷外看见过的韦斯莱家亲戚的一个老太婆，好像是罗恩他们的姨婆还是什么的，至于为什么能记住，就是因为这阵恐怖刺耳的笑声：“丽塔·斯基特？哦，我可喜欢读她写的东西了！”  
埃菲亚斯的表情立马变得像是有人强迫他吃了一整只鼻涕虫，看着老太婆跟赶苍蝇似的撵走了那个韦斯莱家男生自己坐下，在看到同样坐在这桌上没穿礼服一身破衣烂衫的小天狼星时立马厌恶皱起鼻子，嘟囔了几句“莫丽在想什么”之类的话。  
小天狼星雷打不动地坐在那，穆丽尔姨婆离他远远地坐在了桌子另一端，瘦骨嶙峋的手跟爪子一样抓上小哈的肩膀，试图把他从埃菲亚斯那掰过来：“我劝你也订购一本丽塔·斯基特的新书好好读读，巴利——巴尼，算了不管你叫什么，多吉那老东西崇拜邓布利多像崇拜圣人一样人尽皆知，即使他后来发现他真的杀死了他的哑炮妹妹——！”  
克莉丝多蓦地直直瞪着她，小哈脸上的表情像是被惊雷劈过，穆丽尔姨婆对自己造成的戏剧化效果似乎颇为满意，并在埃菲亚斯想要说什么而张开嘴之前抢先一拍桌子：“阿不思的妹妹，阿利安娜！为什么从来没有人见过她，甚至当时我们起码一半的人都不知道她的存在，直到他们从房子里抬出棺材，为她举行葬礼？阿利安娜被关在地窖里的时候，圣人阿不思在哪呢？当然了，那时候他正忙着在霍格沃茨大出风头、和格林德沃筹划他们伟大的计划——他怎么会有闲工夫关心自己家里发生的事呢？”  
“噢对，你可能不清楚，在我们那个年代家里出了个哑炮经常要遮掩起来，尤其是坎德拉那样的女人，自视甚高、盛气凌人——我敢说她肯定觉得这件事丢尽了她的脸面，要不是确认坎德拉死在阿利安娜前面，我简直怀疑是不是她干掉了自己的女儿——”  
老太婆兴奋得满面红光吐沫横飞，丝毫不在意一圈人铁青的脸色自顾自往下讲，从阿利安娜葬礼上发生在棺材旁边的争斗到到巴希达·巴沙特的证言，再到邓布利多一家曾在戈德里克山谷定居……  
等到穆丽尔姨婆终于说得口干舌燥停下来抿着香槟休息时，坐在对面的埃菲亚斯·多吉气得浑身发抖却始终沉默找不出辩词，克莉丝多深呼吸一口气压下已濒临爆发的怒气，终于找到机会开口：“小哈，单独来一下，我有话——”  
她本来就是领着小天狼星过来跟他教父子相认的，结果平白让埃菲亚斯和老太婆浪费那么多时间，可就在她话音还没落地的同时变故骤生，所有人惊讶地看着一只耀眼的银色守护神毫无征兆落在舞池中央，正当他们发愣的功夫，那只猞猁守护神张开嘴巴说话了，吐出的是金斯莱·沙克尔的声音：  
“魔法部垮台了。斯克林杰死了，他们来了。”  
就好像有一颗无形的炸弹被投入了舞池，前一刻还喜气洋洋的众人转瞬间就鬼哭狼嚎着向四面八方奔逃，哈利一跃而起拔出魔杖往舞池里逆着人流往里冲，克莉丝多反应过来罗恩和赫敏还不知下落也跟着抬腿就跑，结果一个惊慌失措的矮个巫师从她身边擦着跑过去，靴子上的金属装饰勾住她的裙角“刺啦”一声瞬间扯了条好长的口子，人也被那股力气拽得险些跌倒造成踩踏事件，幸好被小天狼星一把拉回去护在身后，才避免了让她摔倒在地被人踩脸的悲剧发生。  
他抱着她飞快退到暂时安全的角落：“幻影移行去格里莫广场12号等我。”  
克莉丝多瞅他一眼不应声，毫不犹豫踢掉脚上刚害她下盘不稳的中跟鞋手一甩就挣开他，光着脚丫子就往哈利消失的方向追顺带抬手甩出一道红光正中某个闯入会场带兜帽的食死徒的脸，小天狼星先是一愣很快无奈地笑了笑，紧接着抽出魔杖也是一道魔咒直击敌人，毫不犹豫冲入人群。  
“克莉丝多——手给我！”  
她在一片混乱中听到赫敏的尖叫，扭头就看见那三个已经先一步手拉手凑在一起，罗恩胳膊最长使劲探身过来一把揪住她的领子，克莉丝多完全没机会开口就猝不及防被带着转移了，光着的脚从踩着柔软的地毯一瞬间变成粗粝地面令她意识到自己刚经历了一次随从显行，突然“啪”地一声令她抖了一下，才发现是赫敏不知从哪掏出一双毛绒拖鞋丢在地上：“给——你先将就一下，等找个能换衣服的地方再……”  
“看在梅林的面子上，你是从哪……？”  
四个“奇装异服”的年轻男女毫无征兆出现在麻瓜商业街上顿时引起不少围观，罗恩懵逼地眨着眼睛提问到一半，赫敏已经不耐烦一手一个拽着两个男孩往小巷里飞奔，克莉丝多沓拉着一双跟身上礼服完全是两个极端的粉红拖鞋跟在后面，走几步还差点被破碎的裙摆绊了一跤，有两个露过的男人盯着她撕裂到大腿的裙子露出不怀好意的笑容，并对视一眼转身跟着她往巷子深处走，结果一靠近就被小哈和罗恩两道昏迷咒直接撂倒了。  
至于赫敏，她正在跟哆啦A梦一样从一只串珠小包里不断一样接一样掏出绝对不是那只包正常容量能放下的东西：隐形衣、四个人的常服和运动鞋、麻瓜货币……  
“是无痕伸展咒，这些天我一直把可能需要的东西全塞进去以防万一——”  
两个男生都用看偶像的崇拜眼神仰望她，克莉丝多忽然按住她的手：“等一下等一下，我们好像没被逼到非在大街上换衣服的地步……先去格里莫广场12号吧？小天狼星告诉我去那等他来着。”  
“肯定不行，那地方斯内普也进得去——什么？小天狼星说的？他什么时候——你见到他了？”  
“嗯，他回来了。喝了复方汤剂假装成蒙顿格斯参加婚礼。”  
小哈瞪大眼睛，他立即想起先前跟自己坐在一桌的蒙顿格斯，可他怎么也没想到自己居然跟教父面对面呆了好半天都没认出来，赶紧举双手赞同：“既然是小天狼星说的，我们赶紧过去不就好了？”  
二比一。  
赫敏抿着嘴唇似有顾虑，罗恩挠挠后脑勺在她眯眼暗示下犹犹豫豫地说道：“其实我想的是……既然到处都不安全，格里莫广场还至少只有斯内普一个食死徒能进去，总比其他地方随时可能窜出一大群食死徒把我们重重包围来的强？”  
赫敏：“……”  
三比一。  
“行吧，如果你们都这么坚持的话。”她瞪了一眼明显比起小天狼星更是冲着有舒服的床才果断背叛她的罗纳德，抖了抖小包把那些东西又重新塞好，四个人又一次一个牵一个原地“砰”消失在小巷，几秒后就落在了格里莫广场12号大门口。  
几个人小心翼翼回身举着魔杖确认周围没有窥伺的食死徒，哈利犹豫片刻咬牙推开房子的大门四人鱼贯跨过门槛，最后一个进来的罗恩刚后脚把门拉上，他们前方黑暗里的门廊里就传出一个熟悉的声音：“西弗勒斯·斯内普？”  
“穆迪教授？”赫敏刚刚惊喜开口，一阵冷风袭来，克莉丝多忽然觉得自己的舌头一瞬间硬邦邦地坠在嘴里，没等她使劲咂吧几下想摆脱异常，她又很快发现自己能说话了，只是结结巴巴地说不利索，“咳——那肯定不是、他要是穆迪本人、听见你叫他教授的话——肯定早就扑上来狠狠打你的头了——咳咳！”  
“……是疯眼汉给斯内普准备的结舌咒。”  
赫敏有点失望地摇摇头，小哈壮着胆子往里挪了一步，意料之外的变故又瞬间多了一遭，他们从没见过的、如此狰狞恐怖的邓布利多幻影大张着嘴巴向他们扑来，赫敏发出一声惊叫，指甲猛地掐进克莉丝多的手臂肉里疼得她视线模糊，布莱克夫人的画像被惊醒也跟着怒骂尖叫，而那团土黄色灰尘聚成的假邓布利多已经冲到了跟前，所有人都空举着魔杖呆愣看着，偏偏下不去手念任何一个咒语——  
“不是我杀死的你，邓布利多。”  
他们身后传来小天狼星气喘吁吁的声音。  
一听到“杀死”这个词，那团幻象立即如同被按了自爆开关一样炸开了，几个小孩跟机械一样脖子嘎巴嘎巴转过去看他，小天狼星维持着开门开到一半的动作，他身上还破衣烂衫穿着蒙顿格斯的衣服，但人已经从复方汤剂的效果里恢复了自己的外貌，走过来在尤其抖得厉害的罗恩和赫敏肩上拍了拍：“没事了，那是疯眼汉专门给斯内普设下的机关之一。”  
“滚出去！竟敢玷污我祖上的家宅——”  
布莱克夫人的叫骂仍在继续，紧接着她看见了站在走廊尽头的小天狼星，顿时眼眶充血目呲欲裂，比先前尖厉不止一倍的怒吼顺着整条长廊刺向他一人，就好像恨不能将他亲手拆骨剥皮——  
“孽子——你怎么还敢出现在我眼前？！”  
小天狼星脸上的肌肉不甚明显抽动了一下，他面沉如水沿着走廊向画框走去举起魔杖，他越靠近布莱克夫人的喊叫就越发歇斯底里，到最后甚至带上了嘶哑的哭音：  
“为什么——凭什么是你留下！我可怜的雷古勒斯，那么年轻、人生才刚刚开始……”  
“——为什么去死的不是你啊！！！”  
比灰尘幻象炸开时还要震耳欲聋的爆炸声响起，小天狼星的魔杖尖射出一道刺眼的光亮打中了肖像，两扇落满灰尘的帷幕顿时落下把她遮得严严实实，也打断了布莱克夫人那些恶毒的咒骂与哭喊。  
长廊终于重新归于寂静，他高大的背影隐没在黑暗中久久沉默，随即毫无征兆发出一声嗤笑。  
“可惜死的不是我呢……”他这么低声嘟囔了一句，再转过来时脸上已经看不出任何阴霾，反倒故作轻松朝被吓呆不敢吱声的小孩们扬眉一笑，从兜里拽出一根金色的链子栓着的精美挂坠盒，满不在乎地绕在手指上甩了甩，“正好，既然我亲爱的好妈妈都提到了，我想你们大概会有兴趣听听那个故事……”  
哈利盯着那抹金色倒吸一口气，手情不自禁摸上胸前那个小袋子。  
“故事的主角，他叫雷古勒斯·阿克图卢斯·布莱克。”

78.  
“……R.A.B？！”  
赫敏吃惊地捂住嘴巴，“他是你的——”  
“我弟弟。”小天狼星回了她一个看似轻描淡写的微笑，“你们都过来，到厨房里说吧，别总是站着——对了。”他突然单独对罗恩说道，“亚瑟托我带话，你的家人都平安无事，只是被监视了——短期之内别想着联系他们。”  
“噢、噢！”罗恩愣了半天才如梦初醒连连点头，脸上后知后觉露出欣喜而松了口气的表情。几个人进到厨房里围着桌子各自找凳子，小哈是犹豫着没有坐下，眼睛里带着明显的疑惑和犹豫：“可是，我记得你说过你弟弟是……”  
“是食死徒，没错。”小天狼星抬眼看了他一下，哈利顿时就跟被什么扎了一下似的飞快往椅子上一窜，他挥了一下魔杖，就有几瓶脏兮兮的黄油啤酒从柜里飞过来落到他们眼前，并自动打开了盖子。“我要说的，就是他成为食死徒之后才发生的事……当然，要不是让我看到那封信，可能我到死没机会得知其中内情。”  
他隔空指了一下小哈的胸口，大概是从对方之前的反应，小天狼星好像早就看出R.A.B的假挂坠盒残骸就装在那里，赫敏用了好几十秒才艰难地消化完这里边的信息量——这对于年级第一来说可是个不寻常的事，这才艰涩地慢慢问道：“所以……你的弟弟——我是说雷古勒斯·布莱克，他其实是为了打败神秘人才投靠他们，实际上一直在寻找彻底杀死他的方法？”  
“这我不能确定了。”小天狼星垂头苦笑，“实不相瞒，上学时我几乎都没几次好好正眼瞧他……毕竟我那时候那么讨厌他，我母亲最心爱的乖儿子、典型的优秀斯莱特林，每多看他一眼就好像在提醒我同样出身于这个严苛守旧又偏执疯狂的家庭，就干脆眼不见心不烦了——所以，哪怕是现在，我都无从得知他到底是半路迷途知返，还是从一开始就抱着这样的目的加入食死徒的。”  
“要是后者……”他脸色苍白，从嗓子里发出一声古怪的、像是犬类呜咽的异响，“那时候他才十六岁，比现在的你们几个还年轻。”  
克莉丝多的手在桌子底下被赫敏无意识捏得发疼，她想了想，把空着的另一只手伸过去小心翼翼覆上他的膝盖，小天狼星一惊，像是突然回神一样快速眨了眨眼，语气也重新恢复平静：“当然，这都只是我的猜测。其实理智分析一下，还是第一种的可能性更大——前提是克利切没有撒谎的话。”  
“这跟克利切还有关系？”  
“对。”小天狼星好像终于找回了他讲述的逻辑顺序，语速稍微加快了一点：“克利切之所以参与到这件事里，是因为伏地魔要他的手下上贡一个家养小精灵。于是雷古勒斯献出了克利切，伏地魔把他带到原本存放挂坠盒的山洞，命令克利切喝光了那些会令人神志不清的魔药——”  
哈利突然“嚯”一下站起，把剩下几人都吓了一跳。  
“对、对不起。”他才注意到自己的失态，“只是……我去过那个山洞……跟着邓布利多……”  
讲到这里，他的嗓子忽然像是被卡住一样没了声音，小哈说不下去了悻悻坐下，小天狼星很是理解地没有追问，只是重新垂下眼眸继续讲述：“那个山洞里不能幻影显行，人类作为祭品的话十有八九会死在那，但伏地魔轻视家养小精灵生命的行为恰恰让克利切得到一线生机，他在被阴尸拖下水后幻影移行逃回了这里，并把所见所闻的一切汇报给了雷古勒斯——这是克利切在岩洞的第一次经历。”  
“至于第二次……也就是没隔多久，某一天雷古勒斯突然要求克利切带路领他去那个岩洞，克利切当然听从雷古勒斯少爷的命令，于是就在这对主仆彼此知情的情况下，克利切又一次登上了那座黑湖中央的小岛，雷古勒斯交给他一个和石盆里那个很相似的挂坠盒，并吩咐他等石盆干了之后把两个盒子替换位置……”  
五瓶黄油啤酒里的泡沫已经无声无息消失的一丝不剩，可没有一个人想起来要喝一口，赫敏突然眼里蓄起泪水紧紧捂住嘴巴，其余几人各自咽了一口预感不妙的唾沫，他们多多少少都猜到了一点接下来会发生什么。  
“在嘱咐克利切必须想办法毁掉第一个挂坠盒之后，雷古勒斯喝下魔药，在伏地魔毫不知情的前提下偷走了他的魂器，当然，他自己也再没能从那个岩洞出来。”  
说到这一步，他们都有点担心小天狼星的情绪会突然爆发，可他最后也只是用比想象中不知冷静了多少的语调平淡地讲完了故事：“之后你们应该能想到了，我看到那封信第一时间就召唤了克利切，费了点功夫才让他肯把事情全部告诉我。”  
“不过那时候挂坠盒已经不在克利切手上——就在一年前，神秘事物司出事的那个晚上，蒙顿格斯趁着凤凰社无人留守潜入这里偷了一批财物，挂坠盒就在其中。在坦白所有事情之后，我作出保证会完成雷古勒斯的遗愿，于是克利切选择暂时与我和解，他帮我抓回蒙顿格斯追问魂器的下落，却得知挂坠盒落到了魔法部那个癞蛤蟆女人的手上……”  
他以一个无奈的耸肩结束了讲述：“这不，虽然又一次把自己搞成了通缉犯，好歹魂器终于拿回来了。”  
谁都没有应声，厨房里一时间安静得可怕，只有克莉丝多首先意识到他状似轻松的外表下心情可能已经到了快要崩溃的边缘，她放在他膝上的手总算被小天狼星回应抓住，那手劲让她一瞬间都感觉不到另一只手被赫敏的指甲掐出的疼痛——她的手骨仿佛都快让他捏碎了，克莉丝多都不知道自己是怎么维持住没有惨叫出声——可能是周围过于严肃的气氛，而更可能是当她察觉到对方表面平静、实则藏在桌下早已颤成筛子的手，令她原本条件反射想要缩回都生生忍了，只艰难无比顶着煎熬慢慢抬起，在他膝盖上轻拍几下以示抚慰。  
“唔，说起来。”终于，小天狼星似乎反应过来自己正在对她无意识地施加惨无人道的折磨，他突然松开手装模做样地环视一圈，叹了口气，“早知道就不该顶着蒙顿格斯的壳子，婚礼上走到哪都有人瞪我，连口甜点都没捞到——有人带吃的了吗？”  
剩下三人一秒看向赫敏，准确来说是她的那只哆啦A梦串珠小包，赫敏尴尬缩了缩脖：“抱歉，这个我也没想到……”  
“不是吧赫敏。”小天狼星看上去失望极了，“别人也就不指望了，你可是麻瓜出身，怎么会不记得带泡面呢？火腿肠也行啊。”  
“泡、泡面？！”赫敏都愣了，也不知道是因为自己疏忽还是惊讶于对方一个纯血居然对麻瓜速食食品这么了解，很不好意思地垂下头：“呃，对不起，因为我父母从小就不让我吃那些东西……”  
“克利切呢？”罗恩抱着一点期冀小声问，但很明显他想的哪里是克利切，还不是家养小精灵做的那手美味大餐，既然现在克利切和小天狼星的关系有所好转，自然让“习惯了霍格沃茨的小精灵和韦斯莱夫人伺候的舒舒服服”的韦姓某人渴望衣来伸手饭来张口的懒惰因子蠢蠢欲动，结果小天狼星毫不留情打破了他的妄想：“我让他回霍格沃茨厨房了，现在通讯都被监视，这样至少能隔段时间得到一些学校那边的消息。”  
“噢，好吧。”在大餐和能得到金妮他们平安的消息之间纠结片刻，罗恩还是比较有良心恋恋不舍放弃了前者，哈利突然插话：“克莉丝多不是会做饭吗？”  
“嘿，讲讲道理吧小哈。”小天狼星或者赫敏还没开口解释，克莉丝多已经抬手往后指了指布满蜘蛛网的后厨，表情漠然：“你能从这里找出一粒米算我输，啥食材都没有，让我用爱发电？”  
尤其在哪里都有可能藏着食死徒的情况下，就算出门弄食物也肯定优先拿保质期长的速食，根本不可能让她有机会悠哉游哉逛菜市场，罗某人哈某人你们在想peach。  
“实际上。”小天狼星忽然严肃地说道：“我们不能在这里停留太久，等把这所房子里能用的东西全搜罗好，我们就必须转移——我曾在这栋房子里见到过斯内普。”  
“什么？！”  
小哈差点连魔杖都拔出来了，小天狼星摇摇头示意他冷静：“那时候我正以这里为据点研究潜入魔法部的方法，有一次踩点回来正好跟鼻涕精撞个正着。但我攻击他却没还手，只是立刻就逃走了……在那之后就再也没出现过。”  
“我们没办法剥夺他保密人的身份，事实上——邓布利多死后这个据点一下就有了几十个保密人，这份防护已经薄弱得几乎等于不存在，而且既然斯内普能进来，保不齐他下一次就会带着贝拉特里克斯或者伏地魔一起……我不能让当年的事再一次发生了，你明白吗，哈利？”  
迎着教父真诚而隐含哀伤的眼神，小哈马上意识到他说的是詹姆和莉莉死去的那一晚。至此再也没人提出异议，几个人各自散去开始分头在屋子里进行搜查，克莉丝多想了半天还是选择留在厨房看能不能翻出一点能吃的东西——至少得想办法解决今天的晚饭来着。  
飞来咒这时候没啥用，比如你可以说“吐司飞来”或者“饼干飞来”，但要是直接过于笼统地喊“食物飞来”却是没有任何卵用的，因此她最多只能在寻找之前用清理一新把积灰变没以减少劳动时间，到底还是得撅着屁股挨个柜子抽屉东翻西找，只听身后厨房的门“咔哒”一响，她只当是小哈等人出去了关的门，却没料到在那之后又很快听到离得极近的脚步声，随后就被一双手从身后伸过来紧紧抱住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“该还给我了吧。”  
小天狼星的下巴沉甸甸压着她的肩头，克莉丝多抬手刚覆上他的手背，就听他没头没脑说了这么一句，见她愣着反应不过来，又重新解释了一次：“我是说——之前讲好等复方汤剂药效结束的那个，是不是该兑现了？”  
“……啊。”  
克莉丝多在他的臂弯里眨眨眼，想起来之后倒也一点都不扭捏纠结，直接扶着小天狼星的胳膊从他怀里一转身就踮起脚尖去亲他，嘴唇刚如蜻蜓点水轻轻一碰就被对方牢牢扣住后脑勺顺势加深了吻，小天狼星也很快配合低下头让她免去费力维持抬着脚后跟的力气，却意外地并不着急深入缠绵，克莉丝多察觉到异样悄悄把眼睁开一条缝，就看见了那张近在咫尺、略带岁月痕迹但不减反增其魅力的英俊面庞上，一闪而过的痛苦挣扎之色。  
他唇上的温度比印象中要低，全然不是以往一旦情动就如同岩浆般几乎要把她燃烧融化殆尽的炙热，而只是微凉而保守一直贴着她的嘴唇汲取热量，深灰色的眼眸紧紧闭着，眼球不安地隔着眼皮偶尔动一下。睫毛微颤，像是振翅的蝴蝶在眼下投下一小片淡淡的阴影，配上略显苍白的面色，倒是平白显得给这张总是精神十足的俊脸添了几分罕见的脆弱。  
那是他所有不想、不能、不敢在哈利他们面前透露的悲伤和悔恨，强撑着忍了那么久，才终于在此刻小心翼翼把心防卸下一小块砖瓦，让里面已经濒临崩溃泄洪的情绪，沿着这个缺口无声无息向外宣泄着。  
而她也并没有做任何多余的动作，仅仅是用自己的体温尽力平息着他的颤抖。  
就像在那位当代最伟大白巫师坠落的夜晚，他抱着她任由自己被哭湿了衣襟一样，只是默默无声地成为彼此最无助时，唯一的依靠。

79.  
良久之后，他才缓缓放开她，手仍然维持着抬起克莉丝多下巴的动作，只是低头将目光下移落在她身上那条裙子上，从裁剪得体显得盈盈一握的腰身再到一裂到底几乎露出整条白嫩大腿的深红色裙摆，先前被沃尔布加画像恶毒的话语以及有关雷古勒斯的回忆激起的负面情绪终于逐渐平息褪去，小天狼星望着她的眼神里后知后觉透着惊艳将眼前人细细端详，他忽然将右手移至克莉丝多后腰轻轻一扶，左手则牵起她的手放于自己肩膀，克莉丝多虽然很不明白用意但还是乖乖一动不动任他摆布，直到小天狼星半拥着她踏出第一个舞步，她才反应过来这是在干什么，想了想于是把侧脸靠上他的胸膛，一脚一个把那双煞风景的毛绒拖鞋踢到一边，闭上眼赤着脚踩在地上，专注跟随他的节奏小步小步挪动。  
没有音乐也没有舞池，两人就在阴暗寂静的厨房里相拥着慢慢摇晃，在克莉丝多配合他的手势踮脚转了一圈，裙子随着动作像绽放的玫瑰花瓣一样层层盛开时，小天狼星看着她飞舞的裙摆情不自禁赞叹了一句：“真漂亮。”  
克莉丝多反倒被他突然夸得老脸一红甚不自在，步子一歪没踩到预想的点瞬间脚底一阵刺痛，小声惊呼着整个人就要摔倒，幸亏小天狼星反应快立即踏前一步搂住她的腰，一使劲就把她抱得双脚离地，又走了两步放到料理台上让她坐好，随即握着一只纤细脚腕抬起，抽出魔杖对着脚心那块微微渗出血丝的皮肉念了句：“愈合如初。”  
“没、没事……小伤而已。”克莉丝多尴尬地试图抽回腿，他攥着她脚腕抬得太高，一方面腿有微微抽筋的预感让她很不舒服，另一方面这个姿势令她本就不是完好的裙子更是上翻得厉害，腿间春色毫无疑问被看了个精光，更让她心道不好的则是小天狼星深灰色眼睛里明显可见划过的一抹暗色，她又一次绷紧肌肉想把腿压下去，可对方的手就像铁钳一样纹丝不动。  
“那个——唔……”  
她才刚开口，小天狼星就在此时迅速把上半身倾过来堵住她的唇，是与刚才那不带情欲的纯粹亲吻截然相反的热烈，没几下她就被他勾着舌头弄得意乱情迷神志不清，依稀感觉到有只带着炙热温度的大手隔着一层布料覆住一团胸前的柔软，克莉丝多顿时抖了一下，穿露背礼服露出内衣带子有点不雅，因此她用的是胸贴，这么被突然摸过来几乎跟直接碰到没有太大区别……  
等她回过神时，发现自己已经不知何时仰躺在料理台上四肢大开，活像一条被放上砧板任人屠宰的鱼，连鱼鳞都快被剥干净了。  
“等等、别在这，他们还在——呃！”  
她想警告他小哈他们三人随时都会进来，人家都在忙着满屋找能用的东西结果他俩在这偷摸干这事还要不要脸了，结果冷不丁一阵剧痛从脖子侧面传来疼得她眼泪直流，小天狼星毫无征兆张嘴一口狠狠咬在她的颈侧，就像狼狗咬着濒死挣扎的猎物那样死死不撒口，他的身躯卡在她被分开的两腿之间令她没法蹬腿踢他，凭她那俩柴火棒似的小胳膊也推不开他虽然偏瘦对她来说也依然十分沉重的身体，空气里渐渐弥漫了一丝腥甜的血味。  
明显感觉到有温热液体沿着脖子往下淌时，克莉丝多真的开始害怕了，再加上这种情况下对方沿着她大腿内侧逐渐向里抚摸的趋势以及他身上那不知什么时候令人感到心底发凉的气场，终于在小天狼星的手指搭上她内裤边缘时条件反射一顿乱挣抽出魔杖，红光一闪将他击退好几步半跪在地。  
一个闪亮的金色小盒啪嗒从他衣兜里掉了出来，小天狼星刹那间一愣，眼神像是一瞬间恢复了清明，只是眼尾依旧带着让人有些害怕的微红，他眨了几下眼茫然看着呲牙咧嘴正捂着流血的脖子坐起来的克莉丝多，下意识舔舔嘴唇尝到一股铁锈味又看到她指缝里露出的一抹鲜红，这才好像意识到自己刚才的所作所为，急忙一把抄起掉地上的挂坠盒站起回到她面前：“抱歉，我——”  
克莉丝多疼得直吸气调转魔杖给了自己一个愈合咒，却摇摇头表示自己无妨，只把手跟着伸进他的口袋掏出挂坠盒，纯金的小盒子沉甸甸入手的一瞬间她就觉得心口一重，刚刚被小天狼星误伤的那点委屈瞬间化作怨气并增强了数倍不止，有那么一瞬间甚至恨不得想要给他一个恶咒。  
她赶紧深深呼吸了几次以平复突然充满负面情绪的心情，刚要把金链往自己脖子上戴却被小天狼星阴沉着脸色一把夺回，链子绕了几圈缠在手腕上：“想都别想，你不准拿这个。”  
克莉丝多面露难色，挂坠盒一拿到手里她就意识到这玩意会影响人的心绪变得阴鸷暴躁，她当然明白他是不想让她被魂器荼毒才准备一力抗下，可问题是他刚才就失控一次了啊，到时候遭殃的还不是她？  
到现在，她已经知道对方之前反常流露的脆弱和不顾场合对她动手动脚的原因肯定跟魂器脱不了关系，看着小天狼星拿回挂坠盒后又隐隐沉寂翻涌的暗色眼底，她小心斟酌着字眼提议：“至少，得告诉小哈他们这件事吧？”  
好在小天狼星虽然脸色不好但还是同意了，他们和三大天王重新在一楼客厅里碰面，不过见识过日记本蛊惑金妮在先，能影响人心情得挂坠盒并不太出乎小哈得预料，他跟几分钟前的克莉丝多一样提出让对方交出挂坠盒几人轮流保管，结果被教父语气冷冷噎了一道：“会被个破盒子控制脑子？原来你们都觉得我那么没用吗？”  
……大哥，您这明显已经症状不轻了啊。  
哈利眼神复杂瞅了他半晌，果然，他觉得小天狼星之前在走廊里被画像骂的时候身上气场就不太对劲，本来还当是雷古勒斯的原因，现在想想他已经跟魂器朝夕相处了长达一个月，这日积月累下来……  
他琢磨了一会儿，忽然隐蔽地朝克莉丝多挤挤眼睛，后者先是一愣随后了悟，立刻讨好地抱住小天狼星的手臂：“那个……我们是不是该讨论一下今晚怎么过夜的问题了？”  
说着还把怀里的胳膊搂得更紧了一点，其中含义不言而喻，小天狼星面上似乎有多云转晴之势，赫敏不赞成地盯着他俩半天，但在对方面无表情的注视中愣没敢说出一句反对的话。  
带魂器暴躁debuff的惹不起，结果小天狼星前脚拖着人上楼了她后脚才愤懑地朝两个男生开炮：“你——们——怎么就不知道拦一下呢！”  
罗恩一脸无辜：“不是，我为什么要拦啊？”  
赫敏被他直得一时气结，小哈这时冷静说道：“没关系，是我让克莉丝多找机会把挂坠盒偷出来，她一定不会辜负组织的期待的。”  
“——她要是吃亏了该怎么办！”  
哈利所有若思摸摸鼻子：“应该不会吧，我看她那样子好像还巴不得的呢？”  
赫敏：“……”  
闺女大了，翅膀硬了，留不住了，唉。  
来自老父亲的一声叹息。  
而顶楼这边，小天狼星的房间里，克莉丝多半拉屁股悬空只沾了一点床沿正听着浴室里隔着门传出哗哗的水声，浑身僵硬着如坐针毡。  
小天狼星向来洗澡跟打仗似的速战速决，才没几分钟他就下半身裹着浴巾出来了，上身还沾着不少没擦去的水珠，正勾勒着身体曲线引人遐想地往下滑落，直到腰际纷纷消失在蓬松吸水的雪白毛巾里。  
他半长的黑发潮湿而凌乱地散在肩上，头上还顶着一条小一些的毛巾，发现她正一瞬不顺盯着他便走过来蹲到她面前，散乱的碎发遮住额头显得比平时乖顺不少，当他把下巴搁在她腿上时克莉丝多终于回过神，拿起他头上那条小毛巾开始给他擦头发。虽然手法并不算熟练但胜在轻柔，小天狼星很快像条被伺候舒服的大狗一样惬意地闭上眼睛，他忽然用下巴在她腿上蹭了几下，她那条手动高开叉的裙子就被他不用手也给扒拉到一边去了，顺带再一低头，他粗糙的胡茬和温热的吻就同时落在克莉丝多赤裸的大腿肉上，刺得她一激灵，差点从床上滑下去。  
性欲也是欲望的一种，因此同样会被专挑人心弱点的魂器过分放大，尤其是厨房那一遭之后他原本刻意压制的渴望似乎一经泄洪便再无可逆转，克莉丝多又被推倒平躺在床上，在他充满侵略性雄性气息的怀抱里艰难维持神智清明，每过一会儿就要偷偷瞥一眼他手腕上缠着的几圈金链子，在小天狼星把她像粽子一样剥干净后忽然颤声哀求：  
“你……把那个东西摘掉好不好，好凉啊……”  
她说的也是实话，冰块一样的挂坠盒就在他手腕上，他摸到哪里都会不可避免碰到她的皮肤，把克莉丝多弄得是一个哆嗦接一个哆嗦，但小天狼星这次好像一点也不准备怜惜她，闻言反而露出一抹坏笑，变本加厉把链子从手腕上取下，将小盒坠下去故意让它落在她胸口，拿挂坠盒冰冷坚硬的棱角去压那两颗软嫩的小巧蓓蕾，看着经低温一刺激迅速挺立起来的两枚小乳头，发出了充满愉悦的低笑。  
这还没完，在她使劲摇头哀求望着他的目光中，小天狼星拎着链子的手开始缓缓向下移动，沿着腹部轻轻越过肚脐，再在三角区稀疏黑色小丛林中略一停留，等她倒吸一口凉气便重新向下，目的地是哪已经十分明显……  
他早已苏醒的硬物正隔着浴巾十分有存在感时不时碰到她的腿内侧，上面冰凉下面炙热宛如冰火两重天，克莉丝多低头看见这一幕顿时脸爆红，羞耻心一下上来了条件反射一巴掌拍过去，小天狼星没料到这招一时没拿稳，挂坠盒“嗖”地被打飞老远，咕咚掉下床去。  
“草！给老子清醒点——你个变态啊！”  
要是个普通金饰也就算了！那他妈是魂器啊！伏地魔的七分之一啊！  
鬼他妈知道老伏本体跟他的魂片之间联系能密切到什么程度，也不知道魂器周围发生的事本体能感应到多少，虽说既然挂坠盒被雷古勒斯偷了这么多年老伏还没反应过来说明信号确实不咋地……  
那也不意味着她就愿意冒着危险给别人现场直播啊！尤其从血缘上讲那一位还是她爸，呃，或者她妈——反正都一样！这他妈更羞耻了好吗！性别转换的自己被一个男人压在身下为所欲为这种事……就算她不尴尬都替伏地魔感到尴尬啊！隔壁贝拉特里克斯都要馋哭了好吗！  
魂器离手、脱离影响的小天狼星跟刚才一样又露出转瞬间的迷茫表情，可这次被气得够呛的克莉丝多才不管他是不是故意的，二话不说抬腿就是一套夺命连环踢，人形大狗撑在她上方硬是动也不动任她踹了好几下，只是垂头委屈巴巴看着她，结果没几下克莉丝多反倒先不忍心把腿放下了，两人一个沮丧一个气愤的眼神相对良久，克莉丝多咬了咬后槽牙：“你……你还想干嘛？”  
小天狼星眼睛一亮，立刻回答：“想。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
？？？？？？  
说完，他作势就要重新压过来，克莉丝多都惊悚了，急忙俩腿胡乱蹬几下一只脚撑着他的胸口不让他靠过来，正好踩着一块纹身的图案，但小天狼星对此丝毫不介意，反而单手一握她没多少肉的小腿肚摩挲几下，摸得她刚平下去没多久的鸡皮疙瘩又一次噌噌直冒：“等一下、等一下，我……我还没洗澡！”  
话没过脑子刚出口，她就心道一声卧槽栽了，果然小天狼星闻言深灰色的眼里冒出比刚刚还要亮几分的光芒，毫不犹豫下床拽着她的腿就硬薅过去，饶是克莉丝多拼命挣扎也毫无还手之力跟只小鸡仔一样被他轻而易举牢牢制住，抱起来就往浴室走，咣当关门再把人往浴缸里一放，接着就拧开水龙头开始哗哗放水。  
有时候魔法就是没法用常理解释，眼看着那精巧小小一个的镀银龙头，放出的水流也是细细一股，水位却在眨眼间就没过了坐在浴缸底部克莉丝多的胸口，她泡在热水里看到小天狼星拿着一个像香氛精油的漂亮小玻璃瓶往水里倒了一小滴，整个浴缸便咕嘟嘟不停冒出丰富的泡沫，浓密厚实地浮在水面，很快就完全遮盖了她水下的裸体。  
鼻腔里满是令人放松的香味，她刚因此小小松了一口气，就看见小天狼星站在跟前抬腿单脚踏上浴缸沿，接着唰地把围在腰间的浴巾一甩拽下，就要跟着往水里进。  
“喂喂！太挤了——这肯定坐不下！你别……”  
浴缸本来就不大，光是她坐在里面腿伸直了脚尖都能偶尔碰壁，怎么看都不是能容纳鸳鸯浴的尺寸，却没料到他踩进水里整个浴缸就无声无息扩大了至少一半的底面积，克莉丝多的阻止说到一半渐渐没了声音，最后默了。  
……草，无痕伸展咒。  
等于现在的姿势是她抱膝坐在水里，眼前是两条笔直修长的腿，稍微再抬一点头就是……正骄傲地昂首挺胸，友好跟她“点头问好”的，一根十分精神的……呃。  
克莉丝多面无表情盯了几秒那根兴奋的东西，视线再度上移对上小天狼星略带促狭笑意的眼睛，突然掬了一大捧白花花的泡沫糊上去，直接把他挺立的肉物连着下面两个鼓鼓的囊袋给“埋”了起来，煞有其事点点头：“文明社会，禁止裸奔。”  
小天狼星：“……”  
他低头盯着自己被堆得跟奶油蛋糕似的胯间，嘴角似是无奈抽搐了一下，最后像是泄了气一般蹲下坐进水里，一脸漠然伸手就把她拽过去抱在腿上，上下其手在她光溜溜的身上摸了个遍，也有样学样皱眉点头：“瞧，又抓住一个裸奔的，怎么办？”  
克莉丝多差点白他一眼，想了想还是忍住没那么做，琢磨片刻忽然装出一幅可怜兮兮泫然欲泣的模样，身体软下来，跟没骨头似的往他怀里靠：“对不起嘛，我再也不敢了……您大人有大量，这次就放了我好不好？作为交换，让我做什么都可以……”  
说完，她媚眼如丝冲他眨眨眼，一只柔弱无骨的小手轻轻攀上他的胸膛，指尖若即若离沿着鸦青的纹身图案浅浅勾勒，充满暗示从胸口划到腹部。  
小天狼星的呼吸猛然窒住片刻，眸色也跟着暗沉一分，缓缓吐了一口浊气后舔了一下嘴唇，泡沫掩盖下水里的一只大手已罩住她的小屁股色情地揉捏几下，微微哑着嗓子开口：“那就……要看你的诚意如何了。”  
说完，他的另一只手也覆上她摸着他腹肌的小爪子，引着它再度向下探去，直到在温热的水里碰到一根似乎比水温更加灼热的坚硬物事，被少女柔软微凉的指尖略一触碰后还顿时更兴奋几分，甚至回应般来回弹动几下，硕大的顶端热情地蹭着她的手心。  
克莉丝多不由自主飘移了一下目光，隔着丰厚的泡沫看不见水里情形，只靠触感反倒让她更清晰摸到那上边凸起的每一条褶皱脉络，从光滑饱满的蘑菇状顶部到下方稍微粗糙一些的茎身，又长又粗的一根再往下的两个鼓鼓囊囊的卵囊，光是摸着就觉得……好像积蓄了很多的样子呢。  
“唔，克莉丝多……”  
小天狼星在她的抚摸下吐出一声惬意的叹息：“乖，听话……用两只手。”  
哟呵，要求还挺多。克莉丝多有点好笑瞅他一眼，倒是很配合地把撑在浴缸底部的另一只手也加上一起撸动他的肉棒，身体失去支撑干脆就骑在他身上以维持自身平衡，上半身也顺势靠上他的肩膀，一歪头张口就去舔他偶尔上下滑动的性感喉结，腰也跟着尽力往前挺，将那根充血肿胀的性器夹在她平坦的小腹与对方线条分明紧实的腹肌之间，煽情无比地来回磨蹭。  
“天啊，小家伙、小家伙……”  
舒爽至极的喘息一阵阵从小天狼星喉中低低泄出，女孩胸前一对不算多大但异常软嫩白皙的乳鸽在男人结实的胸口紧紧贴着他蹭，嫩红的樱果很快就皱缩着挺立起来，偶尔无意间蹭过男人那两枚小得多的乳尖，小天狼星便情不自禁闷哼一声，水下的大掌无意识抓得克莉丝多臀肉生疼。  
她想了想，忽然松口放过他已经被自己吮吸出红痕的喉结，改为一路向下湿漉漉地舔吻他纹着暗色纹样的胸膛，再往下干脆屏住呼吸刺溜一脑袋扎进水里，小天狼星刚发现眼前人突然没了一愣，水下来自男性最为敏感的器官顶部被温热软物包裹的感觉就刺激得他一哆嗦，一时间竟然分不清那致命的快感究竟是来自于热水，还是来自于口腔黏膜。  
他一瞬间还没意识到发生了什么，只是凭着本能驱使往上猛地挺了一下胯，泡沫下方水里的克莉丝多刚小心翼翼张口含住半个龟头想要循序渐进慢慢来，结果冷不丁就被“咕啾”一下硬塞了小半根直抵到喉咙口，她被噎得没憋住顿时“咕噜噜”吐出一大串泡泡，原本好好存的一口空气一下浪费了大半。  
他那根东西实在尺寸过分粗长，才一下克莉丝多就觉得喉咙一圈嫩肉被顶得隐隐作痛，得亏是水下看不出来，否则她这会儿八成要是被插得合不上下巴口水直往下淌那副狼狈模样。作为报复，她立刻泄愤地吮着顶上分泌着清澈液体的小孔猛吸一口，就看到小天狼星两条大腿上的肌肉突然绷紧，大概是被伺候得实在舒服，那根狰狞的肉棒似乎又涨大一圈，她的嘴巴已经彻底累得发酸，加上口交一吞一吐耗氧颇快，没多久克莉丝多就觉得肺部刺痛呆不住了，可当她刚吐出性器想要出水换气，就在这时一只手突然压住她的后脑勺往下一按，刚离开她嘴里没半秒功夫的大龟头又一次生硬地插进唇间，连带着一小口洗澡水直接倒灌进气管，呛得她玩命挣扎指甲一下在小天狼星腿上挠出几道红印子，对方这才反应过来赶紧松手，克莉丝多顶着一头泡沫把脑袋探出水面，长长的黑发在水里海藻般散开，跟个阴森森的水鬼一样幽幽地瞪着他。  
小天狼星：“……”  
良久，他把拳头放在嘴前，很是敷衍转移注意力地咳了一声：“嗯，那个……不错，你的诚意我已经看到了，很满意。”  
克莉丝多还是直勾勾盯着他，忽然哼了一声转过去，二话不说蹬着他的膝盖借力一下蹿到浴缸边上站起身，伸手按了两下洗发水压泵自顾自洗起了头发，似乎打定主意再也不理他了。  
坐下时没到胸口的水位一站起来才大约到膝盖，再往上全是她一身欺霜胜雪的白皙肌肤，浸湿成一绺绺紧贴着身体的黑发披在背上勾勒着少女纤细美好的曲线，线条柔和的背影在浴室暖色的灯光下泛着晶莹如玉的光泽，洗发水打成的白沫沿着长发流到臀缝，顺着大腿根粘稠绵密往下淌的情景更是能够引发任何雄性情不自禁罪恶的遐想，小天狼星的喉结忽然颤动一下，眼睛就跟被黏住一样一瞬不瞬死死盯着。  
过了半晌，他突然霍地也跟着站起几步就走到她身后，毫不犹豫伸出双臂从后面抱住那具只属于他的妙曼身躯，克莉丝多在他怀里僵硬了一下却没挣扎，任凭小天狼星单手搂住她的腰低下头把下巴搁在她肩上，另一只手顺便打开两人头顶的喷头让温热的水流当头淋下来，慢慢将两人从头到脚的泡沫冲洗干净。  
随后，他按着她的肩膀示意她坐在浴缸沿上等等，自己则哗啦一下带着一身水跨出去到屋里取了件毛茸茸的浴袍回来给她裹得严严实实抱回床上，一边给她擦头发一边有点小心翼翼看她的表情：“我那真的不是故意的……还在生气吗？”  
光是一向脾气不咋地的他难得的柔情耐心就让克莉丝多感到受宠若惊，更别提他还用大狗狗一样的表情眼巴巴看着她，她心里那点小情绪早就融化成了一滩水，克莉丝多眨巴两下眼睛，忽然伸手去勾着他的下巴抬头在对方嘴唇上轻飘飘一啄，接着揪起浴袍的袖子也帮他轻轻擦去胸前往下滴答的水珠，虽然还是一言不发，望着他的眼神却越发温柔。  
小天狼星眸子微亮很快会意，立即用手扣住她的后脑勺追回去重新吻着她的唇，另一只手也不由自主想要沿着浴袍下摆往里钻，正当暧昧的气氛再一次无声无息升温之时，一阵极度不合时宜的敲门声就像一盆凉水泼到两人头上，只听赫敏的声音隔着门板都异常大声地传进来：  
“嘿，克莉丝多，我就想问问——你要涂护肤品吗？我有带着……或者你想敷面膜吗？我有好几盒呢。”  
小天狼星：“……”  
他的额角瞬间冒出几个肉眼可见砰砰乱跳的青筋十字路口，克莉丝多却噌地一跃而起：“我要！谢谢爸爸——你等我开门！”  
说完，在小天狼星不可置信的眼神中，她果断站起来拽着人家胳膊把身上只有一条浴巾裸着上半身的他硬推进浴室关起来，随后赤着脚啪嗒啪嗒绕到大床另一侧鬼鬼祟祟捡起挂坠盒，最后才裹紧浴袍喘着气打开房门，当着对方的面拎着金链子晃了晃。  
赫敏一愣，接着心照不宣立即接过魂器往兜里一塞，同时犀利的目光在克莉丝多脖子周围扫了一圈，不见异状才严肃点点头把一瓶乳液和几片面膜递给她，紧紧捂着口袋转身下楼去了。

（八十）  
小天狼星又不是真的傻，从他被放出来回到卧室里发现挂坠盒没了就一下猜出怎么回事，这会儿已经换上睡衣，正翘着二郎腿坐在床上扬眉瞅着她。克莉丝多躲避他的目光忍不住紧了紧浴袍腰带，非常怂地刺溜钻进被窝用被子把自己裹成茧，缩着脖子作鸵鸟状。  
“起来。”  
裹成一团的莉球闻言抖了抖，立即把自己缩得更紧了。  
小天狼星：“……”  
他无奈地叹了口气：“头发还没擦干呢，别睡。”  
“……哦。”  
半晌，克莉丝多才慢慢从被子里探出脑袋，刚扒拉开湿漉漉挡在脸上的头发就对上他似笑非笑的眼神，还是不那么胆肥地很小声辩道：“这屋子里大家都是成年人，小哈他们也是、我也是……就算你名义上大一辈，我们也不可能因为这个就任你自己扛着魂器的危险性不管——反正，得有难同当嘛……”  
她的声音在对方意味不明的眼神中越来越小，小天狼星很平静地看了她一会儿，倒是没生气，只毫无征兆“噗哧”地笑了一下：“你那么紧张干什么？”  
“其实你们说得对，我确实是拿着那东西时间太久了。从你把它打落开始，这可能是我一个月来感觉最轻松的时候……”他双臂枕在后脑仰躺下去，侧头幽幽看了她一眼：“我只是有点伤心……要是我没拿着它的话，你是不是就会跟他们仨一起去客房睡了？”  
“不是！”克莉丝多急忙摇头否认：“我、我肯定会跟你过来，只不过是那时候小哈偷偷示意我趁机拿走挂坠盒，我才——这个只是顺手，绝对不是主要目的！”  
“噢？”小天狼星有些惊讶微微睁大眼睛，却接着若有所思摸了摸下巴：“原来是哈利的主意，但我比较好奇的是……你什么时候跟哈利都彼此熟悉到能用眼神交流的地步了？”  
克莉丝多：“…………？”  
……大兄弟，那可是你教子啊。  
你连小哈的醋都要吃吗？？就这么瞧不起金妮吗？？？  
可能是她的表情过于惊悚，小天狼星自己都觉得他说的好像有点不是人话，于是想了想改口：“婚礼那时候，塞德里克·迪戈里倒是对你很殷勤啊。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她错了，她真的错了。她就不该那么武断地鄙视当初吃克鲁姆醋的罗纳德·韦斯莱同志幼稚得像个智障……  
她这边被他突发奇想噎得一句话说不上来，小天狼星那头一样的心里不是滋味，他并不知道塞德里克是个准新郎更没见过秋·张，单凭着一个迪戈里一个他家小家伙都是霍格沃茨这几届数一数二的颜值担当再加上偶然瞅见几次俩人碰上的互动，这陈年积攒的老醋顿时哗啦一下，说翻就翻。  
婚礼的衣香鬓影间迪戈里和小家伙并肩而行的场景他到现在一闭上眼睛都能浮现出，尤其那会儿他还挂坠盒在手更容易激起怨气，那该死的魂器无时无刻不将一些极其离谱又偏偏能气得人七窍生烟的念头无孔不入灌入他的脑袋……  
本来就俗话说三年一代沟，更别提十二年间几乎与社会脱节的自己，谁知道她的沉默她的包容之下到底有没有嫌他老嫌他无趣之类的——瞧见了吗，连哈利都敢跟她一起拿他当傻子耍——  
小天狼星这叫一个越想越气、越想越不是心思，再对上克莉丝多那副震惊无语瞪着他的表情更加确认了自己的想法，一时血冲上头脑袋一热就顾不上那么多，手一伸直接连被子带人一块儿都给拽过来，抓着被一侧用力一抖就把一脸懵逼的克莉丝多抖出去半圈叽里咕噜滚落在床单上，从几缕挡脸的凌乱黑发间拿无辜又茫然的小眼神望着他：“……啊？”  
大哥，这又突然怎么了，搞哪茬啊这是？  
“我又仔细想了想。”她身为弱势的本能意识到好像要不妙，腿一蹬刚要往床头逃，就让小天狼星反应极快pia唧一下按住了，人撑在她上方阴恻恻地露出一个令克莉丝多后脖子寒毛根根直立的微笑：“果然，这事还是不能就这么简单翻篇了，是吧？”  
“我%……%&！你——！”  
什么鬼啊！挂坠盒不是都拿掉了吗，她又哪里惹到他了！她跟塞德里克根本一毛钱关系都没有，至于顺走魂器那事明明是小哈出的馊主意——所以倒是找他算账去啊！只会在这里假公济私地欺负她算什么本事？  
事实是，克莉丝多在发现自己浴袍腰带被差点拽下去的时候向来引以为傲的嘴皮子就已经不利索了，含含糊糊嘟囔了一句什么别说小天狼星，连她自己都没反应过来说了什么，舌头到第二下才捋直了问：“那你…到底想干什么？”  
小天狼星闻言想了想，片刻后一歪头：“总得让我出一下气吧，转过去，趴下。”  
克莉丝多：？？？？  
什么出气啊，我看你是变着法的老想把刚搞一半的黄色搞完还差不多？  
“……我劝你最好冷静点，要是明儿一早咱俩谁爬不起来床看你到时候怎么跟他们解释，大家都是体面人，要脸的。”  
“你以为我要干什么？”小天狼星挑眉俯视着她，故作严肃，“耍小心眼的小家伙，该打——快转过去，别等我亲自动手。”  
一听这话，这下克莉丝多绝对不干了——讲真，要是搞黄色她还没准半推半就从了，打屁股这么耻度爆炸的事——坚决不要！这家伙到底在她不知道的时候偷看了多少奇怪的黄片啊！  
她只惊悚地望着他外加把头摇成拨浪鼓，手情不自禁放到下边紧紧捂着自己屁股不撒开，可就她那点手无缚鸡之力的小力气又如何敌得过一个人高马大三十多岁正值巅峰的男人，小天狼星只一下她就跟咸鱼似的翻了半面侧身朝上，再来一下就变成面朝床单臀朝天了。  
屁股以及大腿根猛地接触到冷空气一凉的刹那，克莉丝多惊悚得顿时落下一片白毛汗，她穿着小天狼星的浴袍本来就大好几个码空空荡荡，里面更是连条内裤都没有，下摆一掀就是光溜溜白嫩嫩的小屁股蛋在他眼前挣扎着晃，殊不知这个时候越是宁死不屈那一颤一颤的风景落在男人眼里就越勾人，甚至反抗的动作一大还偶尔隐约可见紧紧缩着一圈褶皱的某处以及腿间那道嫩色神秘的缝隙，克莉丝多在到感觉菊花一凉的瞬间定住，后知后觉反应过来已无路可逃于是僵硬着身体再不反抗，她咽了口唾沫，蹬个没完的腿终于慢慢垂回了床上。  
正应了那句话，人生它就像强奸，不能反抗就尝试接受吧……不然要她怎么办，扯嗓子喊赫敏爸爸来救她，那场景只会比现在更尴尬到窒息一百倍……  
“那、那你轻——呜啊！”  
话音未落，一记掌风伴着响亮的击肉声同时落在臀上，她疼得没控制住一口咬到自己的舌头，双重的痛感一上一下直接把克莉丝多眼泪给逼了出来，身体条件反射就要蜷起来往旁边滚以逃脱，可那只大手跟铁钳一样牢牢按着她的腰挣脱不开，舌头火燎般麻木了好几秒才勉强能开口：“……变态！”  
竟然来真的！他竟然真的用上力气打她！  
老子这辈子都没被人打过，这混蛋居然……居然敢打她屁屁！  
然而一时口快骂了人倒是爽，代价也是来得无比迅速，也就从她说完那声变态间隔不到半秒，又一记比刚才还重了一点的巴掌立即落在她另半拉屁股上，这下克莉丝多真的哭出来了——一半是疼的，一半是耻的。  
更雪上加霜的是，当她发现自己因为被打屁股疼哭而倍感羞耻无地自容，又因为感到耻辱而过分把注意力放在屁股上而被疼痛更清晰沿着神经传入大脑，于是如此恶性循环之下……她哭的更伤心了。  
这下倒把小天狼星给吓坏了。  
按说两人虽然至今没做到最后一步，但可以说是除了那一步之外能做的不能做的全干了遍，从克莉丝多以往那几次在床上的反应，他一直以为她是偏隐忍乖顺偶尔主动点火的性子，他猜过自己欺负了她之后可能会看见小家伙咬紧嘴唇憋红了眼圈也硬不肯吭一声的倔强模样、当然也可能是吃了痛就立即没骨气乖乖求饶的反应——偏偏就是怎么也没想到才打两下（而且都不是全力）她就哭成这个惨兮兮的样子，光是床单都转眼湿出两小块泪痕，见他停了手正侧头露出一只连眼圈带瞳色都红彤彤的眼睛，含着无限委屈的泪光在其中盈盈打转。  
克莉丝多真的觉得特别委屈。  
就在几个小时之前，她还陷在持续了一个多月的担忧之中，好不容易人平安无事地回来了，结果不是欺负她就是拿她泄愤——她在婚礼上迎着闯入的食死徒小队都毫发无损，反而接二连三被最信任最心爱的人在身上一道接一道地添伤：先是咬得她脖子鲜血淋淋，而后差点被他摁着脑袋在浴缸里呛个半死，现在又二话不说按着打她屁股……就算能理解那是被挂坠盒影响情绪太久造成的副作用，可她又不是橡皮泥捏的没知觉——明明她什么都没做错啊！  
“呜呜……布莱克你混蛋、你放开我……”  
她都反常成这样了，小天狼星哪还敢再动她，手刚一松克莉丝多就挣扎着从他身下朝外爬，全然不顾还裸露在外面臀肉上几个显得色情又淫荡的淡红指印，气性上头也不管自己还是半裸状态，直接就往房间门的方向手脚并用地蹭，明显铁了心思爬也要爬去隔壁睡。  
等她一只手都扒到床沿了，小天狼星才反应过来急忙把人往回拽，这一次克莉丝多反抗的力气比以往哪次都要大，更是在他不得不紧紧抱着她困在怀里时毫不犹豫张嘴“啊呜”一口隔着睡衣咬住他的肩膀，小天狼星吃痛“嘶”地吸了口气，不过手臂依然坚定搂着她的腰背不肯放手，倒是顺势用一只手在克莉丝多挣扎得乱蓬蓬的后脑勺给她顺了顺头发。  
“再咬重点都可以——还没出血呢。”  
对于阿尼马格斯形态是猛兽的他来说，区分那点湿热的触感到底是流血还是唾液浸湿了睡衣是再轻松不过的事，反倒克莉丝多闻言“呸”地张口松开他那块皮肉，冷冷地说了一句：“免了谢谢，没您牙口好。”  
话刚说完，她又像是被什么烫了似的瑟缩一下，小天狼星跟着低头，看见自己刚眼看小家伙当着他面扭着小屁股而又一次隐隐兴奋的物事，正巧合地因为拥抱的姿势而威胁性十足仅隔着一层睡裤严丝合缝紧紧抵着她赤裸的下身。他再度抬头，正看到女孩赤红的眼眸中一闪而过的紧张与惧意，到这份上他就算生理的火苗还没来得及完全熄灭，看着她这副可怜兮兮的模样哪还能再起别的心思，于是闭了眼暗叹一声重新将她拥入怀里，同时把腿往后不留痕迹挪了挪让下半身稍稍撤离，最后才抱着克莉丝多躺倒在松软的枕头上，拽过被子给她盖好。  
克莉丝多依旧睁圆着一双兔子般的眼睛盯着他，直到僵硬的身体开始被男人不带欲望的纯粹怀抱一点点软化，良久才几番试探着把脑袋轻轻挨上他的手臂，像只窝在大型食肉猛兽旁边的小动物般小心翼翼闭上眼睛，不多时终于发出了清浅的微鼾，重新找回久违的安全感沉沉入睡。

“克莉丝多，昨晚……你真的没事吗？”  
一夜过后的第二天开始，所有人在忙着在各个房间搜寻线索，作为当事人，克莉丝多在观察力极强一眼就发现她下眼睑有哭过迹象的赫敏几番逼问下一口咬定那是她认床没睡好黑眼圈的痕迹，赫敏眯着眼睛瞅她半天也不知道有没有接受这个说法，但她的应对措施就是直截了当在五个人聚头整理分别搜集来的杂物时提出安全起见应该所有人一起睡在客厅，除了怨声载道的罗恩和满脸苦笑的小哈之外，令人惊讶的是小天狼星居然第一个表态：“我赞成。”  
克莉丝多蓦地抬头看去，对方却并没在看她，而是正在拽着哈利把一封刚翻出来多年前莉莉·伊万斯给《魔法史》作者巴希达·巴沙特的残信塞到他鼻子底下，还笑得甚是爽朗把照片上那个不到一岁骑着玩具扫帚满屋子乱飞的婴儿小哈指给他们看：“你们瞧，当时那个玩具还是我买给他的！”  
哈利被他闹得又是高兴又是害臊，更多还是渴望地紧紧盯着照片上另外露出来的两条成年人的腿——想来它们不是属于詹姆就一定是莉莉，他如饥似渴看了许久才抬头：“照片的另一半呢？”  
“呃……”小天狼星面对他期待的眼神有些不自在避开了，“实际上，我发现它的地方就是我房间的地板上——虽然这屋子向来乱得要命，但我总觉得好像有人在我从魔法部回来之前先一步把它翻了个彻底，这照片应该就是那时候被撕坏的。”  
“有人搜查了你的房间？”罗恩脸色大变：“那我们还在这里翻有什么意义——我是说，假如那个人是斯内普的话……”  
小天狼星一愣，随即面上也露出一种被恶心到的痛苦之色：“停，你别说了。”  
一想到他的房间可能被鼻涕精从里到外四处翻过，再一想到昨晚自己还和克莉丝多没换床单就睡在上头……果然还是听赫敏的的就对了。  
“总之，既然知道了斯内普能进来，我们转移阵地就得尽快提上日程。”哈利依旧若有所思盯着那半片信纸，突然抬起头坚定地开口：“那我就直说了——我希望下一站是戈德里克山谷。”  
说完，他立刻望向小天狼星以寻找支援，后者也很快露出了一种混合着苦涩与怀念的神情点点头表示同意，哈利深吸一口气，接着说了下去：“当然，不仅是为了我父母和信纸上的巴希达·巴沙特，还有……邓布利多。”  
说着，小哈翠绿的眼眸立即落在克莉丝多那，她回望一眼没有任何反应，既不反对也不赞成、模棱两可不站队的态度令哈利有点着急，干脆无视欲言又止的赫敏，径自迫切对克莉丝多说道：“那时候你也听到了，不是吗？邓布利多一家曾住在戈德里克山谷，还有罗恩的姨妈说的那些——阿利安娜和盖勒特·格林德沃！邓布利多以前从未对我——对我们提起过，难道你就不想知道真相？”  
“我不否认我想。”克莉丝多平静地回答：“但我觉得好奇心的满足并不紧要，在魂器面前，我们谁都没权力把个人私情摆到整个魔法界的安危之前。”  
赫敏顿时喜形于色差点给她鼓掌，小哈的脸色蓦一沉：“你在说我不知轻重吗？”  
他骤然拔高的音量让所有人一愣，小天狼星眼尖立刻反应过来：“哈利，把挂坠盒摘了。”  
“——邓布利多什么都没跟我讲过！他什么都不肯告诉我，连他曾经也在戈德里克山谷住过都瞒着我！要不是丽塔那个疯女人的采访，我到现在都——”  
小哈越说越激动，到后来屁股都不知不觉离开了沙发垫子，结果克莉丝多比他更快“嚯”地突然站起，漆黑的眸子像是结了冰，冷冷对上那两束碧绿的火苗。  
“‘到现在都’？哈利·波特你是不是忘了，这里只有一个人去年一整年单独跟过邓布利多上课？你认识他到现在整整六年，别告诉我到最后居然要因为一个疯婆子哗众取宠的圈钱破书推翻你从前对阿不思·邓布利多的全部印象——”  
“——那还不是因为他根本不对我讲这些！当然了，我认识他的时间怎么比得上你长，难怪你那时候听到阿利安娜他们的名字一点也不惊讶，显然邓布利多肯定告诉过你——对啊——你可是两年前就知道他和格林德沃之间的关系了！”  
原本想阻拦两人吵下去的赫敏伸出的胳膊到一半又收了回去，罗恩下巴都合不拢看看这个又看看那个最后果断闭嘴，小天狼星突然跟着站起来，一把揪向小哈的后脖子：“我刚才就说了——哈利，你赶紧把那个破盒子给我摘下来！”  
他伸出的手被哈利恼怒地躲过，接着自己一把拽着链子扯下来往茶几上一丢，一转身怒气冲冲地上楼了。  
“我早知道阿利安娜和格林德沃的名字不假，但那些没有一个字是老邓亲口告诉我，我也没蠢到随便一本提到他们的书就深信不疑的地步。”  
克莉丝多瞅着他的背影开口，小哈的后背僵了一下后突然加快脚步，她也不管他到底听没听见，只垂头漠然缓缓说道：  
“反正我是记住了埃菲亚斯·多吉的一句话——至少我不会随便就让什么流言蜚语，玷污我心目中那个老邓。”  
说完，她也转身头也不回走向了反方向的厨房，留剩下的三人面面相觑。罗恩缩着脖子用一根手指偷偷戳了一下桌上的挂坠盒：“我滴个梅林，这玩意可太可怕了，一想到明天就轮到我戴……”  
他咽了口唾沫，忽然下定什么重大决心一样郑重转向赫敏：“真的，要是明天我也这么不是东西，你干脆别跟我讲道理，直接一拳揍上来——别客气，照脸打。”  
“谢谢你，罗恩。”赫敏看上去十分感动，拉起他的手：“我会记住的。”  
罗恩被她答应这么痛快给一噎，但牛逼吹都吹出去了只能硬着头皮：“……啊哈哈当然，不过最好还是轻点哈，别像三年级打马尔福那次就行……”  
他话说的是声音越来越小越来越没底气，小天狼星默然瞅着小情侣俩秀恩爱，赫敏有好几次似乎想跟他说什么又忍住了，到最后是罗恩没心没肺戳了戳他：“嘿哥们儿，这么半天了，你到底选好没有？”  
“……选什么？”  
罗恩瞪着他：“当然是选顺教子的炸毛还是哄心肝女朋友啊？我和赫敏都在这等你半天了，就等你赶紧选一个，我们俩好去找另一个啊？”  
小天狼星：“……”  
？！？！  
70年代的霍格沃茨校草，第一次感受到了什么叫中年危机。


	14. 81-85

（八十一）  
克莉丝多老远就听到门口那俩家伙的窃窃私语，她在厨房里边刚开始还假装没听见自顾自翻找东西，到后来实在忍不住了把塑料袋一摔几步跑去开门，罗恩和赫敏被吓得一跳，前一秒还叽叽咕咕不知说什么这会儿立马闭嘴，一前一后尴尬地硬挤出假笑：“那什么，没事，我们就是来看看。”  
“嗯，来得正好。”克莉丝多瞅他俩一眼，点头转向赫敏，“我记得你的包里有钱吧，麻烦给我拿点麻瓜的钱，我要出门一趟。”  
“卧槽不至于吧！”赫敏还没反应过来，罗恩闻言立即死死抓住她的胳膊：“你别这样！不就是小天狼星选了哈利没选你——你也不至于要离家出走啊！”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
她不知所云疑惑瞪着他，赫敏这时候急忙拿胳膊肘捅了他一下：“咳！那个——钱我有带，一会儿就去给你拿，不过你要麻瓜的钱干什么？”  
“买吃的啊。”她都迷惑了，罗纳德那个憨憨就算了，今天怎么连赫敏都这么奇怪：“不然下一顿我们连发霉的面包都没有了，巫师那边不能随意露面，我准备去麻瓜的超市里买。”  
听她这么一说，赫敏恍然点点头：“那我跟你一起去？”  
“不用那么麻烦，把无痕伸展咒的小包借我用一下就好。”  
她都这么说了，赫敏想跟着去也不好再提，只能依言给克莉丝多拿了一沓零钱钞票，目送她幻影移行消失在门外。约莫一个小时后人回来了，正在餐桌旁往外源源不断地掏各种熟制速食罐头、压缩饼干和桶装泡面，罗恩十分新奇地拿着一个纸筒翻来覆去地研究：“这就是麻瓜的食物？怎么吃啊？”  
“嗯，红烧牛肉……”他眯着眼睛读上边的印刷黑字，然后撕开塑料和封口使劲嗅了嗅，一下就气愤地把纸盒一摔：“骗人的吧！这哪有牛肉味了，你肯定是被麻瓜骗了！”  
“我就在麻瓜堆里长大的，怎么可能被骗。”克莉丝多耸了耸肩，眼看餐桌上的东西已经堆起了小山，赫敏赶紧拦住她：“好了好了你先别往外掏了，别忘了我们再过几天也得离开这里，剩下的就放在包里吧，罗恩——你去烧点热水，再去喊一下哈利和小天狼星，准备开饭。”  
“哦，好吧。”罗恩怏怏不乐放下桶面抓起水壶走开了，看来他确实从期待麻瓜美食的落差中被打击得够呛，完了还没忍住回头看了一眼山一样堆积的泡面，眼中充满怜悯摇头：“麻瓜，真惨。”  
但当他把那两人喊到厨房，罗恩刚到门口就抽着鼻子毫不掩饰咽了口唾沫：“什么味这么香？”  
赫敏轻轻哼了一声，克莉丝多正用小刀把一份午餐肉切成片分别往每只碗里丢几片加餐，看着也不准备搭理他，罗恩吸着鼻子寻觅了半天也只看到桌上几桶冒着热气的泡面，最终纯血出身的韦姓某人不得不承认了麻瓜的智慧，并表示等砸完魂器一定要买两箱回家给其他人尝尝。  
实际上除了他，其余人见到泡面都表现得平淡许多，小天狼星更是以跟他出身完全不符的熟练动作掀开纸封拿起叉子就开吃，哈利则显得十分拘谨，尽管挂坠盒拿下来之后人看着已经恢复了正常，但还是在克莉丝多把一根火腿肠递给他时很见外地正式说了声谢谢，克莉丝多一挑眉，小哈立即颇不自在侧头轻咳一声：“刚才……不好意思。”  
克莉丝多尚在犹豫她应该趁机吐槽他还是大人有大量不加计较，哈利看出她并没真的生气，倒抢先进一步问道：“我只是好奇，既然邓布利多没跟你提过那些事，那你是从哪……”  
“噢，那个啊，也没什么，书看得多自然而然就知道一点了。”  
“原来如——”小哈说到一半顿住了，突然觉得不对皱起眉：“你？书看得多？赫敏都不知道的事……你从什么书上看到的？”  
？  
什么意思，瞧不起老子也不至于这么光明正大的？克莉丝多横眉冷道：“哈利·波特你几个意思，我本来就是从一本写格林德沃和邓布利多往事的旧书上看来的，那书现在还在我屋里，不信你现在就去找啊？”  
小天狼星忽然抬起头：“等等，你为什么还有这种书——我怎么没看到？”  
克莉丝多死气沉沉回望，大哥，这种东西当然是藏好了，怎么可能让你随便发现……  
“你怎么不早说呢？”哈利也跟着焦急地站起来：“为什么不带出来？”  
除了闷头苦吃、还暗搓搓把小哈碗里的肉偷摸叉过去好几片的罗恩，剩下几人都抬头直直看着她，赫敏刚要张嘴说话，克莉丝多已经抱头求饶了：“停、停！你们得相信我那上边真的没什么有价值的信息了——那他喵的就是本黄色刊物而已！”  
罗恩叉子上的肉“啪嗒”掉在地上，赫敏用一种仿佛今天第一次认识她的表情上上下下打量着克莉丝多，迟疑开口：“所以事情是，你，在房间里藏了一本主角是邓布利多的……呃，那种书？”  
连小天狼星都用无比诡异的眼神盯着她：“你从哪搞到的？”  
“……对角巷的二手书店。”克莉丝多被他们各异眼神盯得后背直发毛，最后一拍桌子站起来，干脆破罐破摔：“不就是一同人本，你们至于吗——难不成你们这些人青春期都没看过黄色本子？！”  
所有人齐声：“没有。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
“噢，其实我也算看过。”两秒过后，赫敏慢半拍才缓缓开口，并赶在小哈和罗恩一脸三观裂了追问之前，表情甚是严肃一眼横过去：“不过我看的是我妈妈拿给我的性教育科普书，也不是你说的那种——”  
“咳。”身处一群刚成年小孩之中的小天狼星脸上露出尴尬之色，他咳嗽两声，很不自在地侧头：“我想，这个话题还是到此为止吧。”  
“我想知道邓布利多的事情。”哈利却坚定说道，“即便是……呃，那种书，归根结底还得是来源现实的，对吧？那上面提到过邓布利多的家庭吗？”  
现在的他没戴挂坠盒，人也心平气和地能正常交流，克莉丝多自然不会再和他争吵：“提到过，不过跟丽塔那个臭娘们儿的书一样的道理，这种东西都是看看就得，其中几分真假，谁也没法确认。”  
“你讲吧，我尽量保留意见。”也是想起自己冲她发火那会儿，小哈不太好意思挠了挠鼻子，克莉丝多点头说道：“根据那本书的描写，可以确定——或者说是作者的观点有：第一，邓布利多和格林德沃年轻时是恋人关系；第二，阿利安娜不是哑炮是默然者，也正因为这个造成了坎德拉的死亡；第三，除了葬礼那天棺材旁的三个人，无人知晓那道打中阿利安娜的咒语究竟出自谁手。”  
厨房里一片寂静，最后只有罗恩尴尬地打了个哈哈：“呃，这个版本听起来倒是比丽塔的靠谱一点……不是吗？而且——”他突然眼睛一亮，“等一下，既然丽塔的证言来自于巴希达，也许我们也可以从那本小黄书入手？”  
他和哈利充满期冀的目光同时望过来，克莉丝多毫不犹豫泼了一盆冷水：“想多了罗纳德，动动脑子，假如你要写一本有真实人物原型的色情书籍——你会傻到直接著自己真名上去？”  
“那这么说的话。”哈利慢悠悠地环视一圈：“现在唯一的线索又落到戈德里克山谷了，还是那句话，我认为我们应该去看看。”  
“并不是这样，哈利。”面对的不是挂坠盒buff那个暴躁小哈，赫敏顿时有胆子怼他了：“那根本算不上线索——至少它指向的不是魂器，而且我们还缩在这里没作出任何行动，话可不能说这么早——罗恩，这事你觉得呢？”  
关于去不去戈德里克山谷这事，五个人里早有四个表了态，小天狼星无条件支持哈利的决定，而赫敏和克莉丝多都坚决反对，无意间造就的二比二局面竟然让向来与世无争浑水摸鱼的罗某人成了最关键的一票。  
四个人都直勾勾瞪着他，罗恩一脸懵逼：“……啊？”  
“不是，这种事你们负责研究不就行了，别扯上我啊！”赫敏和哈利都拿一毛一样的犀利眼神威胁地在他身上嗖嗖投射眼刀，无辜的罗恩哭丧着脸哀嚎：“我不管，我弃权！这是人干的事吗？！”  
大约他现在终于体会到从前自己跟哈利或者赫敏冷战时，那被夹在中间的第三个人处境是多么艰难了，可问题是这家伙自己弃权摘得干净一身轻松，却导致剩下二对二重新陷入了僵局，连带从格里莫广场12号撤离出去的原计划也被拖延。  
这几天里小哈和赫敏拉锯战一样谁也说服不了谁，而克莉丝多和小天狼星同样见面就是大眼瞪小眼，深知彼此脾气的两人都从来没指望能把对方策反到己方阵营来——尤其是在这种原则问题上，只怕色诱都没啥用。

（八十二）  
以及在那番雷声大雨点小的争吵当晚，五个人依照赫敏的主张全睡在了客厅里，两个女生睡沙发三个男人打地铺，罗恩和小天狼星都很自觉直接躺到两侧沙发的边上，只有一个没带女朋友出来的小哈孤零零躺在中间，凄惨冷清地仰望天花板。  
可能是这种兵荒马乱的时候，睡在人堆里总比分头提心吊胆在卧室确让每个人心里安稳一些，克莉丝多后半夜渴醒去喝水时就看见已经睡成超人飞天的罗恩只剩脑袋还在沙发一旁，整个人横过来，把脚丫子搭在哈利大腿上呼呼睡得死沉。而赫敏的手软绵绵从毯子下耷拉出来，离罗恩的也不过几寸距离——很明显，这俩人睡熟前还在偷摸牵手。克莉丝多暗暗笑了笑，接着小心翼翼在不踩到小天狼星的前提下从沙发上下来，蹑手蹑脚地溜进厨房过了会儿再回到客厅，正准备重新爬上沙发的时候，踩在地上的脚踝突然被一只温热的大手握住。  
克莉丝多吓得一哆嗦差点摔倒，反应过来了才低头半是气恼半是无奈低头，白了小天狼星一眼。后者睡眼朦胧地回以轻笑，手撒开看着她轻手轻脚爬上沙发，接着眼珠一转，睡意突然一扫而空，腾地也跟着坐了起来。  
克莉丝多前脚刚面向沙发椅背重新躺下，后脚盖在身上的薄毯就“哗啦”一下掀开，刚还没聚起多少的暖乎劲儿顿时给放了个干净，同时屁股后面的沙发忽然下陷，一个带着冰凉温度的结实胸膛已经贴上了她的后背，克莉丝多一个激灵下意识要躲，这时属于男性的手臂从身后绕过来却死死搂住了她的腰，小天狼星故意将吐息从身后呵在她耳后，带着微哑的气音轻声叹：“地上好冷……别动，让我抱一会儿。”  
既然她能起夜，小哈三人自然也随时可能醒来，克莉丝多被他从后面搂着只觉脸上发臊，却不敢有太大动作唯恐吵醒剩下的人，只能在小天狼星的小腿上踢了一下，压低嗓音咬牙：“冷你不会抱你教子去？撒手！”  
“我不。”小天狼星反而拥得更紧了，甚至变本加厉趁她蹬腿的功夫趁机把一条腿夹在她两膝之间，手也跟着刺溜滑进睡衣里搭在一截温热滑腻的细腰上，带着地铺的冷气冰得克莉丝多直哆嗦，结果他倒先带着委屈开口了：“罗恩说和哈利争吵那时候，我没先去找你……生气了？”  
“……岂敢岂敢。”克莉丝多被他气得磨牙，却并非是因为之前选谁那件事，说到底还是恼他胆大妄为老不正经——哪有当着后辈小孩的面就钻她被窝的，其中一个还是他亲教子！这条臭狗脸皮还能再厚一点吗！“暖够了就赶紧给我下去——”  
“我不要。”小天狼星雷打不动，还笑嘻嘻地顺着身体曲线摸到她手上，也是这人血热身体素质好，刚才还冰凉的大手转眼就回温反而握住克莉丝多的，临了还“咦”了一声：“你手怎么这么凉……快拿过来，我给你捂一下。”  
他还真的一点也不嫌弃，直接拽着克莉丝多的手就往自己上衣下摆里塞，碰到那线条分明的腹部时克莉丝多不得不承认她还是可耻地荡漾了一下，但转眼就急忙晃晃脑袋强行清醒，瞪他一眼使劲把手抽回来：“用不着——算了，你不走我走！”  
说着她就掀开毯子挣扎要下去睡地铺，摩擦间真皮的沙发咯吱咯吱发出不小的响动，到后来两人位置闹腾着不知不觉来了个颠倒，克莉丝多从小天狼星的臂弯桎梏间好不容易冒出脑袋，此时同样面朝外的两人同时抬头，正好看见貌似沉睡挺尸的哈利眼皮底下前一秒刚掩上的一抹碧绿。  
克莉丝多：“……”  
小天狼星：“……”  
气氛瞬间降到冰点，这时“熟睡”的哈利“无意识”地咂吧两下嘴巴，忽然抱着胳膊翻过身去，拿屁股对着他俩。  
先前还胆肥跟什么似的，真被抓包了可就变成了另一回事，小天狼星讪讪地爬下沙发躺回地上，克莉丝多也躺平着迅速扯过绒毯把自己裹成球，过了半晌却听皮沙发吱呀轻轻再响，闭眼假寐小天狼星忽然觉得身上被什么柔软之物扫过，睁眼发现从旁边上头无声无息垂下来半截毯子覆在他身上，上边还残留着一点体温，与那股他所极其熟悉的淡淡幽香。  
小天狼星会意露出微笑，一只手悄悄借着薄毯掩护往沙发上伸过去，很快就凭着直觉和印象碰到一只微凉柔软的小手，那只爪子被他摸到立即紧张颤了颤，但很快就在被他握住之后慢慢放松，最后一大一小十指相扣，夜半昏暗的客厅终于重新回归寂静。

那是他们在老宅停留的第三个晚上，罗恩因为无所事事乱玩熄灯器弄得房间光线忽明忽暗，被轮到戴挂坠盒的赫敏给没好气训斥了一通，小哈一瞅他俩斗嘴就没辙，只能自己先离开房间去别处散心，隔了没大一会儿却有门厅那里布莱克夫人画像的怒骂传来。  
几个小孩匆匆赶到时，沃尔布加已经被幕布死死挡住发不出一点声音，只有表情看似松了一口气的小哈刚垂下魔杖，而小天狼星正和一个戴着兜帽的男人拥抱，紧接着那人帽子一摘，露出了卢平略显疲惫的脸。  
卢平给他们带来了不少消息，包括且不仅限于魔法部现今已彻底沦为伏地魔爪牙，以及刊登在《预言家日报》头版的哈利通缉令，再往旁边点就是小天狼星那张。  
“哇，这下可发达了。”罗恩故作夸张地说：“我们这一屋子人总共价值一万五加隆！”  
“你可别给自己贴金了罗纳德。”其他人还没反应过来，克莉丝多立即吐槽他：“那是小哈一万他教父五千，剩下咱几个捆一块儿——充其量算赠品。哦不对，卢平教授凤凰社成员也挺值钱，赫敏麻瓜出身应该也能多少换点……只有你，纯血叛徒，送到魔法部那都一毛钱换不到……”  
“喂喂，过分了嘿。”罗恩冲她没好气翻白眼：“行，你值钱，你最值钱！也就这上面没登你的，要不然猜猜救世之星和黑魔王同款，哪个赏金高？”  
卢平无奈又头疼看着他俩拌嘴，赫敏察觉到他情绪不佳赶紧拿胳膊肘使劲对着俩人肋骨一通乱怼，卢平对她勉强笑了笑，接着转向剩下的两人：“那么……小天狼星，你会一直跟在身边保护哈利的，对吗？”  
“当然。”小天狼星立刻抬起下巴，卢平苍白的脸色好像恢复了一点生气，他眼睛微亮望着哈利：“也就是说……哈利，我是不是可以这么理解，邓布利多允许你向信赖的人透露他留给你的任务，并向他们求取帮助？”  
他说到这里，哈利还没太明白过来对方想要表达什么，但直觉还是让小哈谨慎地不做任何反应，卢平眼里的急切变重了一些，又说：“我的意思是——既然你接纳了小天狼星跟随你，那么我也能——”  
“嘿、等一等，月亮脸。”小天狼星挺起胸膛，很是骄傲地说道：“有件事得先讲清楚——什么被‘接纳’的，搞得好像我求着谁一样……听着，从头到尾这几个孩子都没向我透露一丁点，我那可都是凭本事追查出来的！还带了投名状呢！”  
他口中的“投名状”自然就是魂器之一的挂坠盒，听他这么说，卢平脸上刚浮现的血色又惨淡地消退大半。这时候赫敏突然怯怯开口：“对不起……卢平教授，您刚才说要跟着我们……那、那唐克斯呢？”  
“在她的父母家，会很安全的。”卢平的语气透着一股说不上来的违和，隔了良久，他才像不得不承认一件令他无比不自在的事一样咬了咬牙，干巴巴地补了一句：“她……怀孕了。”  
“噢天哪，恭喜！”  
几个小孩前后睁大眼睛，不约而同喜形于色，只有小天狼星没有笑。他忽然站了起来，语调冷淡：“莱姆斯，你什么意思？”  
他这冷冰冰的一句话落地，哈利也好像突然意识到什么笑意凝固在嘴角，剩下的小孩还没来得及敛起笑容，只见小哈也跟着腾地站起来，与小天狼星一左一右面色不善瞪着面色苍白的卢平：“抱歉，教授。如果我没理解错的话……你的意思是，你想要抛下你刚怀孕的妻子和她腹中的孩子，自己跟着我们去流浪？”  
被双重咄咄逼人的视线紧盯，豆大的汗珠渐渐从卢平额上滑落，他突然“咣”地拍桌一跃而起，太阳穴青筋暴起吼道：“你们知道什么？！我跟唐克斯、我和她——根本就是个错误！我把她变成了跟我一样被社会排斥的人！别以为我不知道——她的父母从来都没赞同过我们的婚事！有谁——有谁能接受心爱的女儿嫁给一个狼人啊？！”  
“孩子，还有孩子……”一提到这个，卢平痛苦地揪着自己的头发慢慢蹲了下去：“那孩子八成会跟我一样——狼人的特征是会遗传的！我明知道自己都这样了，还让它牵连了一个无辜的婴儿！就算退一万步讲，就算奇迹发生……那对他来说，没有这么一个令他羞耻的父亲岂不更好、好一百倍！！”  
他这一番话说得痛彻心扉，连原本脸色铁青的小天狼星都面露不忍深深叹气，走过去蹲到旁边拍了拍卢平的肩膀。然而哈利一动不动，绿眼睛里的寒冰没有丝毫融化的迹象。  
“这就是你的解释了？这么点原因，妄想英勇就义、抛妻弃子的理由就是这个？”  
哪怕是他最亲近的罗恩赫敏，这会儿都觉得他这话是有点过分了，然而小哈紧握的拳头在颤抖，深吸一口气才勉强继续维持稳定的声线，继续说道：“我爸爸为了保护我妈妈和我而死，你觉得他会赞同你扔下孩子、跟别人去朝不保夕地冒险？至于你的孩子将来会不会以你为耻——换位思考我可以告诉你，假如是我，我不会因为自己有个狼人父亲而感到羞耻，但要是他因此撇下母亲逃走了——那他就是个纯粹的孬种！懦夫！！”  
从他说到詹姆·波特开始，小天狼星的脊背也跟着僵硬如石头，放在卢平肩上的手情不自禁攥了起来，这时候卢平却突然一把推开他，跟只狼一样满眼血丝恶狠狠越过他肩头瞪着哈利，对老友十分熟悉的小天狼星好像突然意识到什么，他也跟着立即掏出魔杖甩出一道铁甲咒，算是及时挡住了直奔小哈的咒语。  
“你疯了吧？！你冲哈利使什么劲？”  
卢平颤抖不止的手还握着魔杖指着哈利面门，脸上挣扎与愤怒之色纠结在一起令他看起来甚至有点狰狞，而小天狼星举起魔杖指着他，并立即横跨半步挡在教子身前，小哈在他背后好死不死地接着幽幽点火：“我说错了吗？身为父母，不是万不得已却要抛弃孩子……这难道不是懦夫？”  
“行了，你也闭嘴！”小天狼星扭头冲他也不耐烦嚷嚷了一嗓子，随即赶紧回过头去小心戒备卢平被气炸了再次发难，但卢平只是冷冷盯着一前一后的他们俩人，突然斗篷一甩，大步流星毫不留恋离开了房间，隔了几秒后，门厅尽头传来他用尽全力震耳欲聋的关门声。  
布莱克夫人的画像又一次被吵醒发出嘶声力竭的尖叫，小天狼星转过身来看着哈利欲言又止，小哈冲他固执地梗起脖子：“怎么，要教训我了？觉得我不该对你的老朋友说那种话？”  
“或者。”他指了指卢平离开的房门：“现在追的话，你俩还能搭个伴。”  
“——小兔崽子你有完没完了？！”小天狼星一瞬间也火了，但在对上与其父八分相像的面貌以及跟他母亲如出一辙的倔强眼神时猛地僵住，最后还是归于一声长叹，揉了揉小哈凌乱的黑头发：“走？你打算让我去哪？”  
他的目光从哈利身上飘过来，在一直插不上话瑟瑟发抖的三人中间克莉丝多的脸上深深一望又收回，略带苦涩说道：“我跟莱姆斯不一样，他的归宿在唐克斯那，而我——你们俩都在这了，现在却撵我走？哈利，你这不等于要我的命吗？”  
哈利霜冻一样的脸色终于有所动容，眼里后知后觉浮现出对自己口不择言的懊悔。  
“对不起，小天狼星。”他垂眼低低说了一句，但又紧接着抬起头倔驴一样盯回去，补充道：“但这不代表我会对莱姆斯·卢平道歉，跟他说的那些话，我一个字都不会收回！”  
“我知道。”小天狼星无奈瞅他，接着表情一变，像是闪躲什么似的眼神飘忽挠了挠下巴：“其实吧……我也觉得月亮脸这事弄得怪不是东西的，但是以我的立场不太好说得太难听……呃，实际上我挺赞同你的。另外，我也觉得要是詹姆还在，他同样会站在你这边。只不过……”  
他想了想，突然像个大男孩一样吐舌调笑：“只不过你这表达方式可一点也不像你爸爸，詹姆脾气可比你好多了——嗯，倒是很像莉莉。”  
哈利这才彻底露出笑容，至此房间里尴尬而凝固的气氛总算散去，罗恩如释重负出了口气，侧头瞅了瞅跟赫敏挤挤挨挨躲在一边的克莉丝多，想了想，果断把人拽着薅一边去，自己大咧咧往赫敏身边一屁股坐下，指指点点地总结：“看见没有，这就是带女朋友一起冒险的重要性啊。”  
猝不及防被推出去落单的克莉丝多：？  
罗纳德你他妈？

（八十三）  
说是担心斯内普杀个回马枪，结果在这群人长久不得结论的掰扯之下，他们到底还是在格里莫广场12呆到了九月初，直到从窗户往外看盯梢的食死徒越来越多得能从开桌麻将逐渐变成狼人杀的规模，一行人终于在罗恩含泪挥别布莱克老宅里柔软的枕头棉被之后收拾东西从房子里撤离，不过当他第一次野外过夜，看见赫敏从串珠小包里拽出魔法帐篷的时候，就立马闭嘴再也不抱怨了。 不过，即便是根据地从城里换成了深山老林，主张去戈德里克山谷的“哈利阵营”和坚持以寻找魂器或者摧毁魂器线索的“赫敏阵营”之间的矛盾也没有因此消失，而且不像最开始食死徒还没布下天罗地网那会儿还让克莉丝多抽空去囤了食物，当赫敏的小包里的罐头在肉眼可见一天天减少，他们准备照葫芦画瓢再去一次麻瓜世界弄点吃的，结果刚刚靠近就让浓厚的摄魂怪绝望气息给逼得不得不落荒而逃——傻子才会这时候放出守护神，否则就是明摆着冲食死徒大喊“我在这快来抓我啊”…… 最开始哈利和罗恩两个挑食鬼还偶尔抱怨吃腻了泡面——其实哈利还算好一点，最起码在德思礼家多年前挨过饿的记忆让他至少有一些抵抗力，但被韦斯莱夫人养得白白胖胖的罗恩一皱着鼻子没礼貌直接对两个女生费尽心机弄出来能下肚的东西做出呕吐动作，每到那时候克莉丝多都想按着他狗头捶一顿。 但他们还不知道真正悲惨的还在后头，当被他们嫌弃的午餐肉罐头从当主食到切片分着吃最后再到只能切成沫丢进野蘑菇汤里添点肉味解馋的时候，这些被家养小精灵养叼了嘴巴不知人间疾苦的男生才不得不痛苦地接受了没有调味料烤得干巴巴的食物，再矫情下去他们可就真的要饿死了。 与之相反的倒是小天狼星，毕竟有着阿兹卡班逃狱后流浪的经验在身，这货无疑是五个人里对荒野求生适应力最强的一位，连各种失败作比如焦成黑炭的烤鱼都能面不改色吃下肚，甚至偶尔还变成狗独自跑进树林，大半天过去一手拎着一只兔子回来了。 做饭吃饭时的肉是一回事，亲眼看着它们从活生生的动物变成尸块又是另一回事，小孩们看着还没死透的野兔面露难色，小天狼星无奈又得亲自上阵把兔子放血剥皮处理好，再架上火堆烤熟——当兔肉的香气在空气中逐渐弥漫，并在保护魔咒的作用下味道散不出去而显得愈发浓郁，这时候这些虚伪的小崽子都一点也不纠结啥“闻其声不忍食其肉”了，一个个绿着眼睛扑上来就抢——草，烤兔肉真香。 小天狼星没跟他们争，倒是看见自己的手艺这么受欢迎还挺美滋滋的，终于在炊具食材极其简陋的情况下战胜了半专业选手克莉丝多，这件事好像令他特别高兴。小哈整张嘴被塞满只顾上抽空对他竖起大拇指，小天狼星笑嘻嘻地说：“这算什么，从阿兹卡班刚回到英国那阵子我连魔杖都没有，抓到老鼠都是生吃的。” 此话一出，罗恩突然停止了咀嚼，好像手里的兔腿突然就不香了。哈利的大拇指尴尬地举也不是放也不是，克莉丝多垂头看了看她拿着还没咬的另一条烤兔腿，硬是递到他手里。 小天狼星哭笑不得：“喂，你们几个……我又不是在卖惨。” 连他都后悔自己乱叭叭破坏了气氛和大家的食欲，但也不是没有好处，起码从这天开始往后，那两个只知道张嘴等着吃的臭男生终于学会了拿起魔杖出去觅食，赫敏感到极其欣慰。 在漫无目的不知魂器在何方的日子里，除了被赫敏逼着全员翻书最后一无所获地找线索之外，五个人最多打发时间的活动就是进行战斗训练（罗某人曾不怕死偷偷说不如组团进行厨艺训练，被赫敏踢了一脚），一方面能让这些刚成年的小巫师提升战力，另一方面也借机解决一些比如谁出去找吃的的问题。 至于练习的分组，一般情况下就是由年龄最大战斗经验也最丰富的小天狼星带一个小孩对战另外三个小孩，输的一方负责当天的食物。 比如这天就是教父子对战罗赫情侣带一个电灯泡的组合，罗恩也就这时候会兴致勃勃地跳起来——赢了比试就意味着可以光明正大当一天的咸鱼而不被人磨叽，克莉丝多也是这么想的，于是她把俩人偷摸叫到一边：“听着，待会儿咱们这样——我去对小哈，你俩拖住他教父，一个主攻另一个负责防御，必要的时候可以假装卖破绽给他，那家伙十有八九要上钩……要是成功的话，我们就赢了。” 罗恩听得摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，赫敏虽然向来不赞同这种投机耍滑的事，但好歹看在他仨是一个团队一荣俱荣一损俱损忍了什么都没说，等准备时间结束了五人分两边站到帐篷前的空地上，哈利看见对面的站位似乎颇感惊讶“咦”了一声，小天狼星扬了扬眉毛，但只是不置可否笑了一下，随后魔杖笔直朝天：“还是跟以前一样，我放出红色火花的时候开始，那么：三——二——一！” 话音一落，他手里的魔杖就在“一”的同时喷射出一串红色的火星，克莉丝多一个箭步冲向小哈照着他的脸就甩了一道缴械咒，哈利挡得及时却也还是被强劲的魔力击得后退半步，小哈苦笑冲她嚷：“喂，有必要这么狠吗？我们昨天还是队友呢！” 另一边小天狼星见他退败立即要过来支援，却让罗恩和赫敏同时使出的障碍咒给绊在原地，别看论单打独斗哪个小孩都不是他对手，但两道魔咒一起打过来可绝对不仅是一加一等于二的效果，战场在转眼间被成功一分为二各自隔开，克莉丝多的阴谋诡计得逞了。 “呸，谁是你队友！”一提这个克莉丝多就气不打一处来，他们的规则是两方只要有一个人被击败整个队就算输，为的就是锻炼他们战斗中支援同伴减少伤亡的意识，昨天阵容是她跟小哈赫敏组队打罗恩和小天狼星，按理说这完全是个十有八九的局面——赫敏对罗恩完全不怂，而她和小哈在同龄人里都是pk之王的水平，合作一下击败资深凤凰社成员并不是没可能。可问题就出在这个铁头小子身上，人家从头到尾也没想跟她打什么配合，那边火花一冒就急吼吼抄着魔杖跟小天狼星一对一去了，结果显而易见……最后仨人在林子里捡了一下午蘑菇。 但这还不是最惨的，再之前等于哪个小孩只要跟着小天狼星基本就能躺赢，结果千盼万盼终于到了自己那天——这混蛋狗居然给哈利放水！ 于是，那天她又跟某个歪屁股的混蛋到河边抓了半天鱼。沾一身腥味不说，还跟她装可怜：“我只是想跟你单独待会儿而已……我们都有多久没机会独处了？” 他英俊的脸近在眼前，睫毛上还挂着点晶莹的水珠，住在野外疏于打理令他下巴及附近冒出青色的胡茬显得成熟又性感，然而克莉丝多皮笑肉不笑，抬手把鱼鳞丢了小天狼星一脸：“莫挨老子。” 回到现在——等于迄今为止只有她一个人连一次闲都没捞到，让她怎么可能瞅某些人不来气，打不过老的还打不过小的吗——哈利波特受死吧！！ “嘶——” 结果是她还没碰到哈利的衣角，对方倒先突然捂着脑袋蹲了下去，克莉丝多拿不准他是碰瓷还是真事正懵着，那边的三人察觉变故已经同时赶紧放下魔杖赶过来，小哈却已经重新站起来摆手说：“没事没事，咱们继续。” “我看还是别了。”小天狼星说，同时朝正准备条件反射要开口责备哈利不认真学大脑封闭术的赫敏摆摆手示意她忍忍，他正开口准备问什么，哈利却坚定地说：“没什么，真的只是伤疤疼而已。” 哪怕是个人都看得出他在撒谎，但小哈的嘴巴就是跟蚌壳似的严严实实不留一丝缝隙，甚至主动包揽了今天的觅食任务起身往林子里走，小天狼星刚要抬脚去追，哈利却在这时候停了脚步，回过头来用一种复杂的眼神望着他们其中某个人： “克莉丝多，你能跟我来一下吗？” 克莉丝多：“……” 要不是他的表情太凝重让人起不来别的心思，恐怕她真的要跳起来骂人了。 很好，五天连续倒霉值班成就达成，你妈的。 然而实际上，是她不明所以跟着忧心忡忡的小哈在林子里踢踢踏踏踩了一路树叶，等离帐篷有了相当一段距离，哈利才忽然说了一句：“克莉丝多，我看见格林德沃了，在‘那家伙’的脑袋里。” 那家伙指的就是伏地魔，是几个人在罗恩的强烈要求下（更多还是懒得跟他吵吵）做出的退让，而且时间一长还养成了习惯，这会儿罗恩并不在这里都没让哈利意识到自己可以不用改口，只不过克莉丝多也顾不上提醒他，她自己都差点在湿滑的落叶上摔个跟头。 “你说什么？” “盖勒特·格林德沃，我在格里戈维奇的记忆中看到了他，虽然没人喊他的名字，但是……”哈利说到这顿了一下，好像接下来的话有什么然后他感到尴尬的内容似的：“是年轻的格林德沃，长得很英俊，他偷了格里戈维奇的某件东西，然后从他家窗台跳了下去，像只金色的大鸟——就跟，呃，跟你那本书里的描写完全吻合。” “所以？” “所以。”哈利抿了一下嘴唇，“我希望你能重新考虑，关于那个戈德里克山谷的建议。而且我不需要你完全支持我，只要等下次我当着所有人面提出来的时候，你别直接反对就可以。” “拜托了。”克莉丝多的理性令她想要立刻拒绝，哈利却在这时候停下脚步，他转过身，强颜对她挤出一个微笑：“拜托了，我是真的想去看看……那是我出生的地方。” “……那你为什么不争罗恩的支持？”克莉丝多瞪着他半晌也只憋出这么硬邦邦的一句话，想了想又猜：“你俩私下里吵架了？因为金妮？” 她也就是随便一蒙，没想到哈利闻言居然心虚避过了头，叹道：“那倒还没有……但我觉得，快了。”

（八十四）  
哈利的话成真了。 轮流戴挂坠盒遭受魂器的折磨是一方面，大家已经绞尽脑汁尽力改善、但还是没法自欺欺人划分到“美味”那一分栏的食物又是一方面，心理和生理的双重打击一点一滴消耗着每个人仅剩的理智，而到这种时候，每一丝平时不起眼的小小摩擦，恶化成极端的可能性都会被无限放大。 果然，当轮到罗恩出去找食物，好不容易抓来的鱼被哈利不小心烧成了焦炭的那天晚上，两个人就在火堆旁爆发了第一次正面争吵，一个嚷着“我费老劲弄来的你tm就是故意浪费”另一个比起辩解更像是骂街地喊回去“说了不是故意你tm爱信不信”，俩人面红耳赤，一个一比一个嚎的大声。 最后虽说是被忍无可忍的小天狼星一人赏一个结舌咒各自反省去了，挂在小哈脖子上的罪魁祸首挂坠盒也被赫敏一把薅去放自己那保管，克莉丝多面色凝重地鼓捣着那坨外观如黑炭的东西试图把它们补救回“能吃”的范畴，但嫌隙的祸根一旦埋下就没那么容易瓦解冰消，连续几天里这对曾经最好的哥们儿都谁也不跟谁说话。 但让克莉丝多比较庆幸的是，自那天树林被哈利拉拢之后，他回来这么久并没有突然再次提出戈德里克山谷那件事，要不然——原本和罗恩就闹得僵，要是连赫敏都再得罪了，昔日格兰芬多三大天王只怕有分崩离析的危机。 真正的爆发在一个雨天，起因是一伙躲避搜捕队的人类和妖精路过停在他们营地的防护魔咒外面歇脚，巧这几个人里还有熟人：一个是唐克斯的爸爸，另一个居然是四个小孩曾经在学校的同学迪安·托马斯。 隔着屏蔽咒借着伸缩耳，他们偷听了那几个人和妖精的谈话，当听到迪安讲金妮·韦斯莱和几个学生试图偷校长室的格兰芬多宝剑而受到惩罚那里，罗恩当时的脸色就已经很难看了，偏偏哈利却觉得被罚去禁林跟海格干活根本就是不值一提甚至正中下怀的好事，俩人一言不合又要再吵，小天狼星早烦躁得不行也不再管他俩，只抛下句借口说去捉兔子，就直接拽上克莉丝多钻进了树林。 说只是借口——雨天里动物都缩着不出窝，能捉到东西才见鬼，因此他干脆连黑狗形态都没变，只不顾被淋成落汤鸡在林间小道上溜达散心，可能对他来说淋淋雨反倒能让他心情更快变好。与之相反的是克莉丝多，从雨势有渐大趋势那会儿她就被他从头到脚套上了一层又一层的防水咒，甚至脑袋上还罩着小天狼星硬披给她的外套，浑身干爽得连点湿气都没。 “唉。”小天狼星忽然叹道：“小家伙，我想过了，果然以后我们还是养个女儿吧。” 克莉丝多：“……？” 虽然不理解他跳跃的思维，她还是想也不想直接回答：“——小天狼星布莱克老子警告你，你特么再瞎立flag老子真的要捶你了。” 她语气已经算是严肃，小天狼星却蛮不在意撇了撇嘴，把没说完的话补充完：“要是我有个儿子有一天也那死德行……我可不敢保证我不会气急了把他打死。”完了了还煞有其事点点头，“看看你，再看看赫敏，果然还是女孩好。” 草，亏你还知道老子好，克莉丝多无语冲他的后背直翻白眼。 她不接茬小天狼星也不在意，俩人估摸着哈利和罗恩也差不多该吵完了往回走，毕竟比魂器更摆在眼前的问题是晚饭，远远瞧见帐篷一掀一前一后出来俩人影，隔着雨水朦朦胧胧看不真切是谁，却听赫敏嘶哑的哭喊先一步传如二人的耳朵： “罗恩！罗恩你别走——回来！” 再然后她也隔着雨幕望见了两人，顿时边跑边焦急大喊：“拦住他！快拦住他！” 克莉丝多被将她包成茧的外套给绊了一下，两只手撑在地上按了满手泥污才匆匆拖泥带水站起来追，而小天狼星早已跟颗炮弹似的直奔罗恩一把抓向他的胳膊，她尚离得太远不知发生了什么，只听赫敏一声尖叫，再然后是幻影移形的噼啪炸声一响，克莉丝多眨眼前还干爽的头发和脸瞬间被瓢泼大雨淋了个透——小天狼星给她的防水咒突然失效了。 而她此时才慢了不止半拍跑到跟前，一切都已经来不及——放眼望去已经彻底没了罗恩和小天狼星的影子，只有刚才他们拉扯较劲中在泥泞中踩出积满了雨水的脚印坑。 ——更可怕的是，即便是昏暗阴沉的雨天，水洼里猩红刺目的颜色也毫不留情刺痛着两个女孩的眼睛。 赫敏腿一软直接跌坐在烂泥堆里，嘴唇不停颤抖：“分、分体了——罗恩那家伙——他自己幻影显形都还不熟练，更别提带人随从显形，他、他们……” “先别慌。”嘴上劝着别人，克莉丝多深吸一口气却发现自己抖得分明比她还要厉害，但只能硬着头皮说下去：“也、也许并不严重……没准过一会儿小天狼星就能把罗恩带回来了，我们……再等等……” 连她都清楚这根本不可能，从她跑过来再到赫敏说话这段时间，要是真如自己说的那样小天狼星也该拎着罗恩的领子把他提溜回来了，而他们没能第一时间回来就说明某个人分体的伤势已经严重到不能进行下一次幻影移形——这还是乐观的猜测，往更严重了想的话，要是两个人都分体了……白鲜香精在赫敏的串珠小包里，凤凰眼泪在克莉丝多的脖子上挂着，那俩人谁身上都没有急救的药品…… 按理说她都能想到的赫敏更能想到，可她也不是同样不愿意相信还是彻底慌了神，听克莉丝多说完就连忙点头：“好、好，我们在这等等……” 雨又哗哗下了良久，最终也只有两个落汤鸡一样的家伙互相搀扶着跌跌撞撞回到帐篷，里面是疑惑看着二人狼狈不堪一身泥水的哈利：“怎么回事？” 赫敏终于再也支撑不住，一把推开身边人哭着跑进了帐篷里间，克莉丝多杵在原地，硬邦邦回道：“罗恩幻影移形了，小天狼星在他瞬移之前抓住他……于是被带走了。” “小天狼星跟他走了？”与她相反，小哈听闻这事顿时大大松了口气：“那不就没什么了吗，大概不出一会儿他们就会回来……你那表情是怎么回事？赫敏怎么还哭了？” 他不说还好，哈利前一秒尚轻松自在的话语一落，他就震惊地看到眼前人眨眼间泛红的眼眶和紧咬的嘴唇，“喂，克莉丝多，别吓唬我了……到底发生什么了？” 然而对方根本不搭腔，克莉丝多抬手用袖子狠狠擦了一下眼睛，转身向帐篷外作势掀开帘子，已经意识到事情不妙的哈利急忙上前拽住她衣角，却见对方反应极大猛地回身抽手，一根颤抖不止的魔杖抵在他胸口，而哈利也瞬间对上一双悲愤交加的赤红眼睛： “放开，别跟着我！！哈利·波特——别以为老子不敢跟你动真格！” 刹那间红光一闪，如何都没料到自己会被同伴攻击的哈利被障碍咒打得倒飞出去摔在沙发里，等他爬起来恼羞成怒也跟着拔出魔杖那时，帐篷门口哪还看得到克莉丝多的影子，只有半掩的门帘不断被豆大的雨点砸得摇摇晃晃。 而帐外风雨交加，早已没了任何人的踪影。 一夜之间，原本的五人小队就变得支离破碎，两个生死未知一个下落不明——这是对于仅剩的哈利和赫敏而言，同伴接二连三离去令赫敏眼下疲惫的青黑越发严重，也让脾气又臭又硬油盐不进的哈利暗中反思许多，同时也带着一些微小的期冀——也许明天醒来，那晚顶着大雨跑出去的克莉丝多就会带着罗恩和小天狼星回来了呢？ 只是实际上，当事人的经历可绝非他想象的那般轻松。 那天气急之下攻击了小哈冲出帐篷后，克莉丝多一离开保护魔咒范围就立马幻影移形去了陋居——也是她推测里罗恩最可能去的地方。不过她这次完全猜错了，除了一波又一波就差把韦斯莱家翻个底朝天的搜查队，她在附近一连蹲守了数天还是连罗恩的半分影子都没瞅见过，另外偶尔看见回家路上的韦斯莱先生也是忧心忡忡气色不佳、连头发都掉了不少的憔悴样子，顿时让本打算悄悄拦下他问问是否知道罗恩下落的克莉丝多彻底打消了念头——一则太危险，而且瞧人家也不像这段时间见过小儿子的模样，让韦斯莱夫妇知道罗恩脱离队伍这事也只能徒增对方担忧，还是算了吧。 在排除罗恩跑回家这一可能性后，她第二个目标就是霍格沃茨。 不过这第二个目的地她才用了几个小时就完全排除了——那座城堡的防范措施今非昔比，她愣是跟苍蝇一样绞尽脑汁也找不到一个缝让自己叮上这颗蛋，料想罗恩同样没办法进去找金妮，哪怕他身边跟着小天狼星也一样。一方面斯内普当上校长后当初那些密道都给封了个七七八八，另一方面的话……再怎么说罗恩也不是哈利，小天狼星又不是罗恩的教父，没道理跟对小哈一样迁就纵容他，更不至于掏心掏肺地帮他进霍格沃茨。

（八十五）  
第三个地方说来也简单——就是格里莫广场12号，在布莱克家那幢阴暗的老宅里提心吊胆一番探索时候，虽然并未找到小天狼星或罗恩留下的痕迹，克莉丝多却同时在心里也画了一个不小的问号。岂止是没有他俩的蛛丝马迹，这整个房子都还维持着当初他们撤出时什么样现在就还是什么样，根本不像她想象中破了赤胆忠心咒被食死徒搜个底朝天的模样，可小天狼星分明说他见过斯内普进入格里莫广场12号鬼鬼祟祟地不怀好意，都过去这么长时间了，他为什么不把其他食死徒带进来，为什么要包庇这个昔日凤凰社总部？难不成这批还是个深藏不露的双面间谍？  
然而这个匪夷所思的念头并未持续多久，正逢她独自一人在昏暗的厨房里搜索探查，一低头恰好就和旧报纸上那篇讣告的邓布利多遗像望个正着，黑白照片中老人笑得温柔祥和，一阵巨大的悲痛却瞬间袭上克莉丝多的心口，紧接着便是咬牙切齿的恨意，将刚浮现的猜测狠狠掐死在了脑海深处。  
独自行动至今，人没找到却意外捞了个“格里莫广场貌似依然是安全据点”的重大信息，想来他们这群人最开始就是吃多了黑暗料理各自积怨已久，加上挂坠盒这个搅屎棍才有了后来哈利和罗恩的爆发之争，但另一方面——将这件事告知另外的人就意味着他们就必须把“斯内普在想什么”给摆到台面上讨论讨论，到时候那个场面……他妈的，不打起来就见了鬼了。  
所能想到的地点已经全都找过，一无所获克莉丝多最后只能灰溜溜幻影移形回了自己最开始离开的森林准备回归赫敏爸爸的怀抱，结果落地没多久，就对着空荡荡鸟不拉屎的林地傻眼了。  
也许是那俩人已经转移，又也许是自己被防护魔咒给挡在了外面——她这一趟走了太远太久，就算退一步假设哈利和赫敏还在等着她，期间的全套防护措施也必然换了不止一轮，现在她就是哪怕跟帐篷踩在同一位置，只要防护咒里那俩人不主动出来认领她，她就是走得脚都磨出血也没可能进到里边去。  
克莉丝多又在那片林子里灰头土脸地蹲了一整天，最后实在饿得眼冒金星才不得不承认了哈利和赫敏八成早就转移阵地这么个悲催的事实，转而再次幻影移行到就近的麻瓜城镇落脚休整，同时思考下一步自己该何去何从。  
其实从某种角度来说，她这一人吃饱全家不饿的独行侠状态反倒比五人都在时轻松得多，没有站着说话不腰疼的臭男生嫌弃她费劲弄出的食物难吃，也没有每当路过麻瓜房屋或农场，几人暗搓搓商量要不进去偷点吃的时赫敏虎视眈眈在背后犀利的谴责眼神。刨除一切单论道德水准，克莉丝多觉得她自个在五人里极有可能是倒数第一，就比如脱离队伍之后最简单的吃饭问题——她的解决方式可以说是粗暴、甚至是有点卑鄙的：  
首先，找一户房子看来经济条件不错的麻瓜——上去直接敲门，然后在主人开门询问的同时，二话不说贴脸发射一道无声的混淆咒——于是接下来，她就会被顺理成章以“房主的客人”身份请进去，跟在魔咒作用下热情得不正常和屋子主人和他疑惑的老婆孩子一起享用一顿丰盛美味的晚餐。当然，临走克莉丝多也没忘给麻瓜们抹去这一小段“意外来客”的记忆，以及看心情随手给他们的厨房来个清理一新。  
毫无疑问，这要是赫敏还在，她绝对会被骂个狗血淋头。处境艰难的巫师不止他们几个，卢平早年穷困潦倒成什么样了都没听说人家干过用混淆咒去麻瓜那蹭吃蹭喝的缺德事，小天狼星从阿兹卡班出逃那一年宁可变成狗翻垃圾桶也绝不袭击霍格沃茨的学生给自己弄根魔杖改善改善生活，这人品差距可见一斑。也可见节操这种东西，有些人，她就是没有……  
自然，毫无心理负担薅羊毛的克莉丝多也深谙不能逮着一窝羊可劲薅的道理，走一路吃一路百家饭的她记起哈利曾说过想去戈德里克山谷，于是果断出发。  
等她把村里谁家做饭最好吃给试出来，时间已是圣诞前夕，那天她从一户麻瓜家里打着饱嗝离开，依照习惯慢慢在细雪中散着步往教堂溜达，轻车熟路地寻到墓地里属于詹姆和莉莉那一块雪白墓碑，恭恭敬敬地不用魔法动手仔细扫去大理石上遮盖字迹的薄雪。  
做完这些，克莉丝多呼了口气，甩甩冷如冰块的双手刚准备给自己来一个魔咒，却听身后远远一声踩在积雪上，极其轻微的“咯吱”。她神色一凛立即抓紧魔杖，却不着急马上反击或逃跑——不出意外她身上的幻身咒应该仍在起效，雪地里保护色之下只要她不贸然动作过大应该没那么容易被发现，于是克莉丝多不慌不忙一边走一边消掉自己留下的雪脚印，快步藏进波特夫妇墓碑后大理石雕像的阴影下，这才探头定睛往脚步声方向看去。  
她看见一对身材矮小的中年夫妇探头探脑走进墓园，神色警惕似乎在寻找着什么，只是越找却越奔着离克莉丝多远的方向去了，她真是费了好大力气才憋住了没出声提醒——虽然动动脑子就猜得到那俩人八成是谁，但毕竟还不能完全确认，只能继续安静缩在角落等他们寻遍了整片墓地，而后终于等那个佝偻矮小的妇人发现了这座跟其他相比有些突兀的墓碑，激动之下一开口就露了破绽：  
“哈利——你快过来！”  
加之那音色虽然变了却明显是赫敏特有的语气，至此克莉丝多彻底确认再无怀疑，于是毫不犹豫赶在哈利扮成的中年人过来之前，先一步撤去伪装跳到她面前，赫敏被吓了一跳看见对方的脸顿时发出一声惊呼，哈利还以为她遇袭了拔出魔杖就风风火火赶来，而后同样眨眨眼呆愣原地：“——克莉丝多？！”  
“圣诞快乐，二位。”克莉丝多面无表情一歪头，随即让到一边，朝旁边的大理石碑努了努嘴，“等你们很久了。这是你们一直在找的波特夫妇的墓，我先去门口守着。”  
“这都是你做的？”  
哈利一眼就看见与其他被埋成雪雕的石碑相比之下这座异常干净的坟墓，雪至今都在一刻未缓地下，显然是极短时间内才被人打扫过，而这里除了自己和赫敏之外，也就只有一个活人：“呃，我是说……谢谢你。”  
小哈有点不好意思挠挠头，要是他自己那张脸还好，结果这个动作在复方汤剂效用下顶着一幅跟赏心悦目搭不上边的皮相来做，顿时显得又憨又傻，克莉丝多强忍了嘲笑他的欲望维持面瘫略一点头，就听赫敏小心翼翼地问：“克莉丝多……你见到罗恩和小天狼星了吗？”  
她这么一问，哈利也竖起耳朵显得局促不安又尴尬偷偷往这边看，克莉丝多垂下眼眸：“没有。”  
“那个——其实你不用太担心——”赫敏语速飞快说着，像是怕她又一撂蹶子突然跑了立即宽慰道：“后来我和哈利讨论过，你看——小天狼星被悬赏的金额那么高，要是他出了事外界不可能一点动静都没有，我们这段时间天天都在守着广播，也从来没听见有关他的消息，所以……”  
“你们那么紧张干吗？”  
俩人这样反而把克莉丝多给弄得啼笑皆非，赶紧插话：“我说，我要是不打算回归队伍，还大老远赶来，守在这挨冻？”  
她都这么说了，一直不安地盯着她的两人才似乎松了口气，他们留下哈利单独在詹姆与莉莉的墓前呆一会儿，赫敏则快步跟过来凑到克莉丝多旁边，小声地大致讲述了这段时间他俩的经历，以及接下来的打算——寻找巴希达，以及格兰芬多宝剑。  
以及……说完这些之后，赫敏观察着她的表情，低声补了一句：“刚才……我们也看到邓布利多——坎德拉和阿利安娜的墓，你……”  
克莉丝多的呼吸停顿了片刻，沉吟半晌，却终究还是摇了摇头：“没关系，不用了。”  
她没哈利那么重的好奇心，既然老邓生前都不曾对她提及，想必是不希望旁人知晓太多的过去，况且抱着刨根问底的心态前去，也未免对死者来说显得有点不敬……人家好歹也是老邓的亲娘，还是没那个必要了。  
不多时，小哈也从墓园里出来了，眼圈好像有点红。赫敏从串珠小包里掏出一小瓶事先掺过头发的复方汤剂，克莉丝多喝下后很快变成了与她本体身量相仿、颜值却骤然低了不止一个档的——男孩，倒是好在身上这套衣服偏中性，不至于被当女装大佬盯着看。不等她神情复杂低头看着变形后尺码却不见宽松多少的胸口，哈利已从父母坟前的怅然中恢复常态，挽起她的胳膊沉声道：“走吧，儿子。”  
克莉丝多：“……？？”  
再看看假扮成中年夫妇的俩人，她才后知后觉意识到，自己好像是被坑了。  
———————————————————  
小哈：你是我儿  
小莉：呸，你才是我儿！

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. 番外 节约用水

【灵感与梗来自：前些时候微博很火的“裸体出现在男友面前看他反应”】  
  
所谓乱世出英雄盛世出逗比，自打那没鼻子的魔头让救世主哈利·波特灭了之后韦斯莱笑话把戏坊的生意叫一个蒸蒸日上红红火火，这群再也不用担惊受怕一不小心就被阿瓦达的巫师刚开始放松的日子还乐乐呵呵，可时间一长，好像又不是那么回事了。  
人憋久了就容易闹出点幺蛾子，也不知道从何时起，各种古怪把戏开始在这群战后闲出屁的️巫师间层出不穷——尤其是年轻一代凤凰社成员，当某次韦斯莱家庭聚会上被双胞胎灌高了的比尔嘴上跑火车，不小心当着几个弟弟的面把芙蓉忘系浴巾直接从卫生间出来害得他鼻血直喷三尺那事给抖出来之后，这群红头发各自一肚坏水的大小青年们就都蠢蠢欲动了。  
本来呢，这件事跟我们的两位主角并没有太大的关系，可耐不住罗纳德这个大嘴巴叭叭地转头就告诉了哈利，而亏得哈利·波特此人长得一表人才一双水汪汪绿眼睛谁见谁心软看着纯良无辜，结果人不可貌相这救世主本人也不是什么好饼，当晚就暗搓搓又分享给了另一个人。  
与此同时。  
与教子的“视频通话”结束后，小天狼星若有所思扣上了手里那枚崭新的双面镜（早年那对镜子已在对抗伏地魔途中双双殉职），一边摸着下巴琢磨片刻一边扭头情不自禁朝洗手间望去，随后眉毛一挑，三下五除二把自己剥了个精光，兴高采烈出了卧室直奔卫生间。  
门虚掩着没锁，从里面传来的阵阵水声令他心生躁动，毫不犹豫推门直入，就看见——  
……  
就看见自己心念的小女友背对着他站在洗脸池跟前，穿戴整齐“唰啦唰啦”地刷牙，至于他刚听见那种令人遐想水声，则是淋浴间里被施了魔法正在自行洗刷玻璃门的花洒发出的。  
正逢克莉丝多刚漱口抬头，二人视线在镜中毫无征兆相遇，对方愣住的目光从他脸上缓缓向下移动，直到看清胯下还没进入战斗状态、软绵绵晃悠着、但体积着实非常可观的一大条。  
克莉丝多眨了眨眼，“噗”一口泡沫喷了满镜子。  
小天狼星：“……”  
“哎，什么意思啊！”他立马不满嚷嚷上了，克莉丝多低下头去又漱了漱口，这才表情复杂扭过头来，眼神实在憋不住往下瞟，看了一眼却跟被辣到似的眯了起来，嘴角抽搐：“你干什么呢？”  
“……算了，没什么！”小天狼星被她这幅木头似的反应给伤透了心，憋了一肚子怨气转身就要走，气头上动作幅度较大让下边的大家伙也跟着极具视觉冲击力地甩了甩，看得克莉丝多眉毛直抖，她又不是真不解风情的粗神经，刚才那是太突然了没反应过劲儿来，当下稍一琢磨顿时明白大半，几步追上去把人拦住，随后在小天狼星饱含怨念委屈的眼神下，当着他的面半蹲下去单膝跪地，脸刚好与对方膝盖以上腰部以下平齐。  
“生气了？”  
“嗯。”  
然而克莉丝多立马半抬头蹙眉，轻飘飘睨他一眼：“我问它，没问你。”  
小天狼星：“…………？？”  
他神情错愕又古怪瞪着她说不出话，但身体某个部分却诚实地因为心爱姑娘近距离的注视而起了一些尴尬的变化，克莉丝多依然那副泰山崩于前而色不变的面瘫表情，却用一种很温和很哄小孩的语气，柔声细语地对着那根半硬的东西说道：“乖啦，别生气好不好，要不然……姐姐给你亲亲？”  
饶是小天狼星这等爱闹腾的都受不住老脸一红，更没想到对方居然话音刚落就二话不说凑过来用嘴唇轻轻一碰，在敏感的顶端留下一点牙膏的薄荷凉气。就见那刚还半软不硬的物什转眼间充血胀大，原本软趴趴晃悠在胯下也变得硬挺，笔直粗长的一根，气势雄伟地翘在那。  
“现在消气了吗？”  
原以为她又是在跟“它”说话，小天狼星慢半拍才注意到下方仰头望着他隐隐笑意的目光，回过神来又是忍俊不禁又是脸上微微发臊，终是没忍住噗嗤一下笑出来，偏还马上装模作样板起面孔，佯怒哼道：“没有！”  
说完，手臂一捞就轻松把克莉丝多从冰凉的瓷砖上拽起来，半拖半抱着她俩人一起进到淋浴间里，还开着的花洒立即将克莉丝多身上的薄睡衣浇得湿透，紧贴在身上身体曲线一览无遗。  
小天狼星惬意半闭眼睛欣赏那玲珑身段，克莉丝多让凉水淋得条件反射一缩脖，下意识就靠过去贴着取暖，小天狼星顺势一拽浴帘，哗啦一声将两人身形遮住。  
不多时，淅沥沥的水声似乎掺了些含糊呻吟。  
………  
当晚，卫生间的灯亮了半宿。以及第二天门外就被贴了欠水费的单子。  
………  
………  
  
所以这真的只是一个教育大家要节约水电的段子（。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. 86-90

（八十六）  
只是说到底——诙谐欢乐的气氛终究短暂，他们眼前的仍是一条死亡与伤痛如影随形的艰难道路。克莉丝多到底还是没能找到机会报复哈利那一声“儿子”之仇，在前往巴希达故居的路上就是，至于现在则更没法开口——尤其是当事人还血淋淋倒在她眼前气若游丝、一幅半死不活模样的时候。  
也就在五分钟前，三人才险险又一次从死亡线上侥幸挣脱回来——谁能料到可怜的老巴希达·巴沙特连死了都不得安生，一身皮囊被伏地魔的爱宠大蟒给当成了人皮伪装，只等沿着线索寻来的哈利咬钩收网，而他们也确实中了计，只是万幸当时得到消息的伏地魔亲自赶来还需要一段时间，三人这才得以屁滚尿流匆忙逃命，甚至连小哈的凤凰尾羽魔杖都在战斗中壮烈牺牲了，而他自己也没好到哪去，成了三人中失血最多的那个，幻影移行刚落地就一头栽倒不省人事。  
至于现在，克莉丝多和同样浑身带伤的赫敏却根本顾不上自己，两人正一个匆匆念咒不让哈利的伤势恶化、另一个手忙脚乱地翻出白鲜香精跟不要钱一样往他身上倒，几番折腾完了确认吊住了小哈一条小命，两人才如释重负瘫软下来，互相搀扶着挣扎起来撑着掏出帐篷布下防护咒，最后背靠在一起疲惫睡去。  
但这一觉也睡得并不踏实，大概几个小时后克莉丝多就让哈利的尖叫给吓得一个激灵鲤鱼打挺坐起，赫敏的脑袋没了支撑随之软绵绵滑下去躺到了地上，却估计是真累过头了居然没跟着醒来，克莉丝多立即箭步上前查看小哈的状况，结果对方好像只是噩梦惊吓，一嗓子嚎完连眼都没睁就又呼呼睡熟了。  
奈何人家是伤员，克莉丝多无言瞪着他半晌也没辙，想要回去叫醒赫敏，却当走到跟前看见对方眼下浓重的青黑眼圈时又改变了主意，最终叹气从赫敏的串珠小包里找了纸笔留下字条，随后独自离开帐篷，用指向咒开始寻找就近的水源。  
等她带着几条费劲巴拉抓来的鱼和一身腥味回来，意外地发现那俩人居然这么快就都醒过来了，赫敏看见她进来立刻接过鱼拿到外边去搭火堆，而小哈躺的地方也从地上变成了床上，正面向墙壁用被子把自己裹成一个一动不动的球，克莉丝多犹豫了一下还是没上前说话，看来这倒霉孩子是已经发现他英勇就义的冬青木魔杖了。  
问题是断的不仅是魔杖，还有哈利自己的一根肋骨——是他在巴希达那被纳吉尼捆住时，挂坠盒狠狠嵌进肉里给压断的。不过好在之前就给他接上了——自然由两个没行医执照的家伙弄的，一个负责翻书找理论知识，也亏得另一个虎逼就敢直接上手操作……万幸也不知是天赋异禀还是瞎猫碰死耗子，哈利的骨头最终还是都会回到了应该在的位置，一直脸色煞白看克莉丝多接骨的赫敏才敢松了口气，至于后者表面稳如老狗内心也慌得一笔，他妈的幸好一次成功，她要是跟洛哈特那个草包一样接骨不成把小哈的骨头全变没了，那她就直接以死谢罪算了。  
于是在小哈自闭躺尸的这段时间，克莉丝多和赫敏两个女生不得不承担起了所有的日常活计，可大概也有点“两个和尚抬水吃三个和尚没水吃”的道理在里面，一个外出觅食加打探消息另一个做饭照顾伤员，分工下来配合得居然相当默契，连没了魔杖心情不好的哈利都躺在床上阴阳怪气地吐槽：“我怎么瞅你俩像两口子似的呢？”  
不提还好，人家俩姑娘各自的男人还双双下落不明，赫敏气得眉毛竖了起来张口就准备骂人，克莉丝多淡定抬手阻止她开口，面无表情应了一声：“嗯，可不是挺像含辛茹苦的父母养育卧病在床的儿子吗，乖儿等着，为父这就去给你打只野兔补补身子。”  
小哈：“……”  
自己给自己挖坑跳的滋味想必挺憋屈，要不是伤势未愈起不来，看他那眼神都恨不得跳起来打她，然而克莉丝多毫无心理压力嘴贱完就施施然掀开帘子走出了帐篷，留下哈利自己生闷气——不过等她回来把猎物交给赫敏处理，最终烤出成品的时候，脾气贼大的救世主还是很没出息吃的很香来着。  
不仅如此，像是依靠俩人照顾却又不好意思直接道谢而赌气一样，哈利能下床当时就要走了赫敏的魔杖、以及强行抢走了属于克莉丝多的打猎任务，然后一个人出去半天不回。  
赫敏对此有点不安，克莉丝多却没当回事，至少她相信经历过这么多事以后哈利肯定要收敛不少从前那鲁莽的性子，于是也乐得清闲把工作甩手丢给他，自己留在帐篷里闲着没事翻翻赫敏从巴希达家顺出来的那本丽塔·斯基特名著，《阿不思·邓布利多的生平与谎言》。  
当然，这里边丽塔的屁话她一个字都不会往心里去，顶多捡着些既定事实的情报转达给哈利，然后再两人一起把丽塔·斯基特祖宗十八代问候一通。  
可多疑的小哈还是思维跑偏了，他还是纠结于阿利安娜的死因以及邓布利多与格林德沃的旧事——本质上讲，其实他最在意的还是老邓的隐瞒。  
哈利满腹心事正愁不止怎么诉说，却听身旁突然一声“卧槽”，克莉丝多手里拿着一张从书里掉出的照片塞到他鼻子底下，小哈提起精神还以为她发现什么重要情报，却听对方惊叹道：“卧槽，合着老邓年轻那会儿也是个一捏能掐出水的美男子？格林德沃也是个大帅比啊，原来小黄文里写的都是真的！”  
难得一见平时镇定的她如此情绪上涌，小哈却用死鱼般的目光回望，那仿佛看弱智一样的眼神终于令克莉丝多后知后觉感到一丝尴尬，咳嗽一声怏怏闭嘴了。  
转天，他们照例转移根据地，这一次来到了赫敏推荐自己曾与父母来露营过的迪安森林，装好帐篷布好防护后三人都有些疲倦，哈利坚持要她俩去睡觉自己守夜，克莉丝多意思意思推辞了一番也就撤回去了。  
不过她到底没那么厚的脸皮让哈利守整夜，赫敏的魔杖被小哈拿去，于是能轮班也就她一个，克莉丝多偷偷弄了后半夜的定时放在枕边。  
深夜，她被惊醒的第一时间就眼疾手快按掉闹钟，小心翼翼扭头发现赫敏还没被吵醒松了口气，起来轻手轻脚穿上衣服往帐篷外走，却发现门口孤零零丢着赫敏变出来取暖的蓝色火焰罐头瓶子，哈利本人早不见了踪迹。  
克莉丝多心头警铃大作，第一反应想要冲回帐篷摇醒赫敏，理智却令她强行僵在原地——小哈本身的战斗水平已经是不俗，就算遇见危险未必不能全身而退，而赫敏没有魔杖，贸然出去才是最危险的举动。她面色凝重捡起罐头瓶子揣进怀里，蓝色风铃草一样的温暖火焰暂时驱散了心口的冰寒，她沿着哈利在雪地上留下尚还清晰的脚印，握紧魔杖提起戒备跟了出去。  
随后就在树林深处远远看见了……  
……三个滚成一团的，呃，裸男——准确来说，是两只落汤鸡和一个浑身只有背心裤衩的裸男。  
荧光闪烁雪亮的光芒至下而上照得克莉丝多面色跟鬼一样惨白发青，其中俩人看她从林中突然冒出还警惕地举起魔杖，随后看清了模样才放下。  
“小家伙——”其中黑发湿哒哒垂在肩上的男人一见她就赶紧开口，克莉丝多却垂着眼睛不回话，隔了几步远站定在三人跟前，眉梢跳了跳：“……我是不是来的不是时候？”  
话虽这么说，她还是一边掏出装着蓝色火苗的罐头瓶放到小哈冻僵的胸前，罗恩听出她话里那部分猥琐的含义，当即怪眼一翻哼道：“没有，你来的正是时候，你也可以脱。”  
结果是话音刚落他就挨了小天狼星黑着脸在后脑勺上一巴掌，罗恩挨了揍也不生气只翻白眼，克莉丝多惊讶于这俩人一起失踪期间似乎相处得还不错，也居然真的按他所说解开扣子脱掉外套盖在哈利身上，罐头瓶子和带着人类体温的干燥衣物双重加持之下哈利突然倒吸一口气醒过来睁大眼睛，当即就挨了一口闷气上不来的罗恩劈头盖脸一顿骂：“你有病啊？嫌命长是不是？！”  
他抓起挂坠盒的链子嚷嚷，纯金的细链已经被割断了，正晃晃悠悠在罗恩手里垂着，克莉丝多注意到哈利露在外面的脖子上有一道极深的血红勒痕，就像是刚才有人试图用这金链子把他活活勒死似的：“你跳下去之前能不能想起来把这破玩意儿摘了？要不是我及时——”  
“你们一直在跟着我？可为什么现在才出现——罗恩你是不是不好意思回来？”  
小哈一下就抓住他话里的重点，罗恩的耳朵立即红得爆炸，小天狼星抓了抓已经冻得梆硬的头发，瞅他一眼说：“不是的哈利，我可以保证我们绝对是在知道你位置的第一时间就赶过来——不过确实，罗恩之前也坦白过，他当时幻影移行落地的瞬间就后悔了。其他事回去再细说，哈利，格兰芬多的宝剑为什么会在这荒山野岭的水下，还有，那只跟莉莉一样的守护神是怎么回事？”  
“守护神？我还以为那是哈利的鹿来着？”当场被拆台的罗恩几乎又要急眼，但听了下半句又被转移了注意力，抓抓后脑勺啊了一声：“哦对，我就说好像哪里不一样，没有角……”  
“我……我妈妈的守护神？”哈利哑声重复了一遍，一边抓起身边那堆衣服开始挨件往身上套，克莉丝多摇头拒绝了他还回来的外衣，罗恩立马不客气一把夺过去裹身上吸着气瑟瑟发抖，克莉丝多瞪他，立马眼疾手快抢过装着火苗的瓶子貌似不经意往小天狼星怀里一丢，后者稍稍惊讶，很快抬头眼里带笑望着她，克莉丝多给他一个冷艳高贵的后脑勺，蹲下摸了摸一直被冷落着、孤零零丢在雪地里格兰芬多剑柄上半个鸡蛋大小的红宝石：“所以，这次你们几个拼老命捞上来这玩意，应该是真货了？”  
“我想，至少有一个最简单的办法可以验证。”小哈强打精神穿好鞋站起来，“魂器刚才在水里就想勒死我，它应该是感觉到宝剑在附近了，我们现在就得摧毁它，以绝后患——而且我觉得，这次应该罗恩你来动手。”  
“啥？”被点名的人还傻乎乎盯着手里来回晃悠的小金盒子发呆，回过味儿意识到他说了什么才一个激灵跳起，惊悚地把头摇成拨浪鼓：“不不不我可不行！这么多人呢，为什么是我？？”  
“估计是因为你捞上来的宝剑，也是你第一个跳下去救哈利的吧。”小天狼星颇看热闹不嫌事大一摊手，“虽然我也挺好奇毁魂器是个什么手感，不过既然哈利都说了，那只好这样啰。”  
“那你来啊！我一点也不介意让给你！”罗恩崩溃得都快哭了，到底还是让一圈冷漠无情得同伴给赶鸭子上架把宝剑递到手边，最后哈利好声好气劝说了一阵，总算以“你比你以为的要强很多，你肯定行”给忽悠得破罐破摔，豪气干云抓起把雪蹭了蹭银亮的剑刃，一咬牙心一横：“来就来——谁把这玩意打开！老子直接劈了它！”  
剩下两人立刻看着哈利，小哈镇定自若：“用蛇佬腔。我来开吧，克莉丝多你往后一点。”

（八十七）  
“三、二、一——打开。”  
最后一声听在克莉丝多耳朵里没觉得异样，但从罗恩和小天狼星的表情看他俩听见肯定不是人话，挂坠盒的小金盖子闻声“咔哒”地弹开了，有那么一瞬间一双极其熟悉的眼睛出现在视野内，但很快她就意识到魂器内部肯定不是放了一面镜子——那是伏地魔的眼睛。  
更准确来说，还是他以汤姆·里德尔的面貌出现在人们时那双眼的形态，既没有变红，瞳孔也没有缩成蛇一样的一条细缝，还是正常人类的模样，甚至乌黑滴溜溜转起来的样子还有几分异样的无辜。  
更甚至……甚至就跟此刻，站在他们身边的某个人的双眼几乎一模一样。  
大约是这个原因，罗恩在看见魂器里那两只眼睛的瞬间才倒吸一口气没能第一时间提剑就刺，却也就是这千钧一发的犹豫迟疑，那双里德尔的眼睛已经成功锁定了他，它们直勾勾对上罗恩惊愕的目光，一个嘶哑的声音从金盒深处响起：  
“我看到了你的梦想，罗恩·韦斯莱，我也看到了你的恐惧。你渴望的都可能发生，但你惧怕的也都可能发生……”  
“刺啊！”哈利大喊着催促，罗恩握剑柄的手在颤抖，却怎么也无法刺下去更深一分，只有魂器蛊惑人心的嗓音幽幽说道：  
“家里最不受宠爱，妈妈只偏心女儿，现在那女孩又倾心你的朋友……总是屈居第二，永远相形见绌……”  
“别听它废话！动手啊！”剩下几人都心道不妙，小天狼星冲上去想要强行抢下宝剑自己来砍挂坠盒，可罗恩不知哪来的力气死活不撒手，混乱间格兰芬多宝剑的利刃擦过小天狼星的手臂划出一道血痕，吓得哈利急忙拦住不敢再让他抢剑了，这时诡异的场景再度发生，从挂坠盒里那对眼睛的位置缓缓冒出了两个肥皂泡似的东西，一接触空气就快速扭曲着膨胀成型，转眼就变成了哈利的赫敏的脑袋，接着是躯干四肢，一对半透明的人影面带一模一样的轻蔑冷笑，俯视着呆若木鸡的罗恩，随后“赫敏”说话了：  
“谁会多看你一眼啊，站在哈利·波特旁边，凡是个人又怎么会选你？跟救世之星、大难不死的男孩比起来，你算是个什么东西？”  
当幻影中的“哈利”和“赫敏”忽然变得衣不遮体并抱在一起亲热交缠的时候，站在外面那个真·哈利的表情已经扭曲了，这时一个人影突然跑向呆滞的罗恩，在亲眼看到小天狼星吃亏之后，克莉丝多没有重蹈覆辙地犯傻试图抢下宝剑，而是干脆借力和罗恩一起握着剑柄帮他往下压，眼看剑尖就要碰到里德尔的眼睛了，魂器突然似有所感一阵躁动，接着赫敏的幻影无声无息地消失了，而那个“哈利”也一秒恢复成穿戴整齐的模样，脸上带着无辜灿烂的笑容，眨着绿得惊人的眼睛问道：  
“就这么嫉妒我吗？克莉丝多？”  
闪烁寒光的剑尖离挂坠盒只有丝毫距离，克莉丝多却跟刚才的罗恩一样顿时僵在原地，神情虽然未变，漆黑的双眼一眨之后转为血红，蓦地抬头死死盯着魂器上方漂浮的还不及她高的男孩幻影——那是十三四岁的哈利，操着一口还未变声的童音，用本体绝无可能作出的欠揍表情嘻嘻哈哈地说：“明明你的一切都是因我而起、是我给你带来的，怎么了，反过头来要消灭我吗？”  
“我是救世之星，而你呢？黑魔王的分身，不被需要的备用品——要不是你处心积虑接近我成了我的朋友，邓布利多会那么快就对那样出身的你改观？要不是我，你会有机会进入凤凰社？”  
“——要不是因为我，你还会认识小天狼星吗？”  
“别听它的！别听——克莉丝多！”  
猝不及防被点名的人捂着流血不止的手臂惊愕抬头，正好隔着半透明的魂器幻影望见女孩死气沉沉的赤红眼睛，“哈利”扑哧一声笑了：“我的朋友爱上了我的教父，这真是我这辈子听过最好笑的事——哎，可是克莉丝多你应该知道，我在他心里到底有多重要吧？”  
“毫无疑问，只要我一句话，小天狼星就会毫不犹豫为了我去死——你呢，克莉丝多？假如有一天我和你只能活一个，由他来选择——他的答案是什么，其实你早就清楚的吧？哈，不止是他，邓布利多，甚至是罗恩、赫敏，在所有人心里都是我比你更重要……承认吧，在这世界上，根本没有任何一个人真正在乎你，你就是个多余的——”  
“铮”地一声尖锐鸣响，格兰芬多宝剑毫无征兆狠狠刺下，接着一阵凄厉的惨叫令所有手还空着的人情不自禁紧紧捂住耳朵，大约僵持了那么几秒过后，罗恩把剑尖从已经破碎的挂坠盒上方拔出，一脸纠结气恼把剑插进雪里，临了才发现上面多了只不属于自己的手：“克莉丝多？！你什么时候在这的？”  
克莉丝多刚被他突然刺魂器的力气给拽了个栽歪，闻言侧头没什么表情看他一眼，哈利正快步走过去查看挂坠盒的残骸，罗恩的表情才后知后觉地浮现出一丝尴尬：“呃，那个啥……刚才我好像看见一些奇怪的东西，然后不知怎么就出神懵了一阵，再清醒过来就赶紧刺过去了——话说你应该没看见吧？啊？”  
“嗯，干得好，你是我们的英雄。”  
克莉丝多平静地松开跟他一起握着的剑柄，说完就头也不回沿着来路转身快步去了，罗恩看她那过于淡定的反应还以为别人看不见自己刚所见幻象正侥幸自喜，一扭头瞅见不远处半跪在地的小天狼星，以及从他手臂蔓延到雪上触目惊心的血迹，才一下傻眼了：“卧槽，哥们儿你咋了！谁干的？”  
“嗯？”奇怪的是，小天狼星也像呆滞了一样眼神复杂望着克莉丝多远去的背影，罗恩喊第二次的时候才回神白他一眼，抽出魔杖给自己边止血边哼道：“还能谁啊，不就某些人，看见赫敏和哈利亲嘴，就气得六亲不认……”  
哈利想扑上去捂他的嘴已经晚了，罗恩的脸青一阵白一阵变了好些个来回，才勉强压下一口老血维持颜面，接着恶狠狠威胁道：“你、你们俩！要是谁敢把刚才那事告诉赫敏——可别怪我不顾兄弟情分了啊！”  
“当然，我们不说，绝对不说。”  
小哈连连保证，扭过头和小天狼星交换了一个眼神，两人同时露出一模一样的苦笑。  
先行一步回到帐篷的克莉丝多叫醒了赫敏，却卖了个关子没说为什么，只说让她等等，稍后有“惊喜”。  
于是五分钟后，帐篷里响起了自以为消灭魂器战功卓著、凯旋而归只待女友投怀送抱——结果只有劈头盖脸挨一顿暴捶狗头罗某人杀猪般的惨叫。  
站在一旁的教父子面面相觑，哈利拼命给他使眼色往那边瞄，小天狼星犹豫再三，走过去坐到蹲着用魔杖戳那些蓝色火苗让它们烧得再旺一点的克莉丝多面前，咳嗽一声指了指绕着帐篷逃命追杀的俩人，说：“……生气的话，我也可以像那样让你出出气，没关系的。”  
“你在说什么啊？”克莉丝多反而一脸奇怪看着他，“当初跟小哈吵架的是罗纳德，耍脾气出走的也是他，你只不过是被无辜牵连的，为什么会有人对你生气，怎么会有人跟你生气呢？”  
这话说的明摆着是反讽，偏偏哪句都滴水不漏令小天狼星哑口无言，经了刚才那么一遭更是没由来心虚哪里还敢跟她抬杠，结果在赫敏拳头下的罗恩一听不乐意了，硬是顶着挨揍也使劲探出脑袋嚷嚷道：“喂，能不能别说的好像我罪大恶极一样？先说好，当时我刚幻影移行就后悔了想回来，但是我们正好掉在一群搜捕队员堆里，小天狼星还分体了——你知道我们废了多大力气才死里逃生吗！咳，好吧，也承认确实是我的错就是了……”  
他在赫敏X光一样犀利的瞪视下越说越没了声音，一簇淡蓝色的火苗差点烧到紫衫木的棍棍尖上，克莉丝多突然开口：“所以，那时候的血是你留下的？……现在伤势呢？”  
“当然没——”小天狼星条件反射答，结果忽然发现哈利又在克莉丝多背后冲他激动地手舞足蹈比比划划，一愣之下随后顿悟，当即直接解开两个扣子把衣领拉到胸口，露出一片新长出来还泛着淡粉色的皮肤，连那的纹身都突兀地少了一块，显得几分狼狈滑稽的同时也令人揪心后怕——那可是活活在身上剜去一块血肉，要是他们没及时逃脱……  
“那个。”一片尴尬的沉默中，小哈硬着头皮拍了拍罗恩的肩膀：“那啥，咱们去别的屋吧，罗恩你可以给我们讲讲，你是怎么发现我们在这的——”  
“啊？噢好，其实是熄灯器——”  
粗神经如罗某人还没反应过来这气氛到底是怎么回事，被哈利连拖带拽地推搡进了帐篷的另一侧套间，赫敏满脸写着疑惑与不赞同，虽然不知道发生了什么但到底还是跟着他俩过去了，屋里重新陷入了死一般的寂静。  
“小——”  
终究是小天狼星受不了这诡异的氛围憋不住开口，克莉丝多突然嚯地站起来：“你饿吗？”  
“……啊？”小天狼星都被她问懵了，对方却似乎也根本不用他回答，低低地自言自语往帐篷配套的餐厅走去：“上一顿剩的鱼汤和烤肉，先将就一下……随便你，反正他妈的爱吃不吃。”  
“克莉丝多——！”  
他半辈子加一起都没几次劝慰别人的经验，连对哈利都一言不合就吵个急扯白脸最后俩人各自气得肺疼，更别提对上她这种凶不得骂不得的要命小家伙，情急之下脑子里一片空白，只剩不管不顾冲上去从背后死死抱住那细瘦的身子，随即便惊喜地意识到手里绵软顺从的触感——她还不至于抗拒他的触碰，说明情况好像并没那么糟？  
“咳、你松手……”  
克莉丝多被勒得差点窒息，也不知是呼吸困难还是别的原因，脸色雪白颊上却泛着不正常的红晕，无力推搡挣扎在小天狼星那全被看作娇羞的欲拒还迎，整个人被他困在怀里跟幼猫似的软绵绵挣了几下，突然身子一软整个倒下去，向后一靠在他肩上一动不动了。  
“……小家伙？”  
至此小天狼星才反应过来意识到她的异样，把人翻过来立马一张汗津津的小脸映入视线，女孩双眼紧闭像布娃娃一样毫无反应任他摆弄，只有不住颤动的睫毛和嘴唇证明它们的主人正在遭受煎熬，吐出的气息无意扫过小天狼星的手背，温度灼烫得吓人。

（八十八）  
克莉丝多的这场急病，可确实称得上来如山倒、去如抽丝。  
简直就像是身体在违背意识对其他人进行的报复，又像是长久以来点滴积攒的怨念总算找到了一个能够宣泄的缺口，自高烧倒下就彻底一反常态，平时有多隐忍沉默，到了病中半昏迷时就有多能撒泼闹腾，可把哈利他们折腾惨了，偏偏却让谁也没法抱怨出一句重话，连罗恩这种事儿精都罕见地展现出大度包容的一面——小哈到底还是没法对两个最好的朋友保持沉默，把毁魂器那时俩人错过的一幕告诉了他们。  
其实说到底，克莉丝多和罗恩被魂器引出的心魔倒有些相同之处，归根结底都是由自小生长中经常受到的不公平对待而起，加上早年霍格沃兹上学那会儿罗恩也没少拿克莉丝多当树洞吐槽小哈的壕与引人注目，因此到了这会儿他反而可能是几人中最能与她共情的人，再兼之有些“要不是自己弄出这一系列破事克莉丝多就不会整日忧心焦虑四处奔波，以至积劳成疾”的愧疚在里面，这段时间的罗某人表现出来的稳重简直令哈利叹为观止。  
而这天，当他把一块特意留出来没刺的鱼肚子肉用盘子装了端过来，犹豫再三最后一脸忍痛不舍地放在克莉丝多床头，旁观这一幕的赫敏那眼神就像见了鬼。  
罗恩立即白她一眼：“看什么看，有意见啊？”  
“……没有。”赫敏缓缓收回仿佛看到神奇动物的目光，接着眼里露出笑意，没忍住扑哧一乐：“没什么，罗恩。就是觉得你这趟回来之后变成熟了不少……这样挺好的，我很高兴。”  
“……嘁。”罗恩的耳朵一瞬间变得比他的头发还要红，没好气说道：“又不是一定留给这家伙，等着过俩小时我再过来，要是那时候她还没醒，我还得拿回去自己吃呢！”  
说完，他就跟生怕自己临时后悔似的赶紧转身噌噌跑出了房间，赫敏脸上促狭的笑容直到目送他消失在门口，随后才叹了口气，起身拿过盘子靠近床头：“克莉丝多？醒一醒，吃点东西？”  
床上紧紧裹着被子的人毫无反应，赫敏锲而不舍戳了半天才慢吞吞扭动了一下以作回应，眼白里烧得全是血丝虚弱迷糊地看了她一眼，但也就维持半秒左右，接着就无力地重新闭上了，任赫敏再怎么呼唤也再无声息。  
“唉……就算你不想吃的话，水总得喝吧？”  
床上的人像是睡熟了似的一动不动，赫敏拿她这副模样没辙又于心不忍，从昨晚发烧倒下至今别说药，完全就是水米未进，几人更是在昨夜被她折腾得谁也没睡好——高烧不退的克莉丝多半睡半醒哭闹了半宿，断断续续抽泣着嚷“不要”、“别丢下我”之类的字眼。  
被吵醒的几个人就是用屁股想都猜得出她此刻正被什么样的噩梦缠身，不等哈利在黑暗中胡乱摸索魔杖，只听对面床“咕咚”一下掉下来个沉重的东西，听着像是有个人直接从上铺翻身跳了下来。  
离开眼镜就是个半瞎的哈利总算摸到镜框往鼻梁上一塞，匆匆抄起魔杖点亮荧光闪烁，突然意识到好像从刚才开始就听不到克莉丝多的哭声了，他眯眼定睛一看，发现自己正对的床前站了个高大的背影，正俯下身子把手放在克莉丝多苍白中透着酡红的脸侧，而女孩虽然依旧面色极差双目紧闭，倒是居然不再呜咽了。  
“小——”  
哈利才刚开口，小天狼星就回过头来冲他比了个“嘘”的手势，但很快他就发现自己这么做根本毫无意义——另一张上下铺上的罗恩和赫敏也都早就醒来，正瞪大眼睛毫无睡意地往这边看，小天狼星好像被盯得有些有点窘迫，冲几个小孩摇了摇头示意他们先睡，又低头看着克莉丝多虚弱难受的模样眼神渐发黯淡，想了想，干脆厚着脸皮把她往里挪了挪地方，自己也跟着挤上了那张一点也不宽敞的下铺。  
本来就是睡一个人想打滚都得挪挪屁股、不然就得掉下去的单人小床，他这肩宽腿长的硬挤上去顿时连丁点空地都不剩了，小天狼星小心翼翼侧躺着调整姿势，在不让床内侧的墙壁冰到克莉丝多的前提下，艰难地一点点抽出一半被子塞过去挡住墙，再用剩下的一半被子和自己的身体一起，将小家伙发着高热的身子轻柔拥入怀中抱好。克莉丝多刚开始被挤得不舒服，还睡梦中下意识没什么力气挣了几下，但似乎感受到近在咫尺熟悉的气息萦绕鼻端，加上被他抱在怀里的安全感逐渐征服感化，身体从一开始的紧绷僵硬很快放松软了下去，跟小猫似的手脚一缩蜷窝在小天狼星身前，勉强算是安稳了不少。  
她身子发烫，一呼一吸之间滚热的气流一股接一股顺着领口灌进来，小天狼星简直觉得自己像是抱了个灌满开水的暖水壶，没多久就热得口干舌燥浑身不自在，几次都想松手坐起来喘口气，偏偏转念一想光是睡在她身边都这么难受，小家伙自己的感受必定只会更糟，于是硬是咬牙，干脆催眠自己中了石化咒一动不动挺着，也不知过了多久才在身心煎熬中渐渐失去意识，等到第二天早上，枕巾上愣是被睡出两个人脑袋形状的汗渍轮廓。  
趁着赫敏拿来小毛巾给克莉丝多擦脸的功夫，小天狼星立刻冲出去灌了一大杯凉水才缓过来不少，估计也是睡得不踏实加上身边躺个病号被传染了点，这一天连他都老是觉得头重脚轻身体不适，幸亏白天有赫敏主动包揽了照顾克莉丝多的担子，结果好景不长，这才中午一过，正在帐篷外巡逻呼吸新鲜空气的小天狼星就被赫敏着急忙慌给硬拽回去：  
“她说什么都不肯吃东西，连水都不喝——”  
小天狼星确信他进屋第一秒还看见小家伙把眼睁到一半偷偷看着他们，可再走近点她就又无声无息紧闭双眼装起了尸体，眉头紧蹙睫毛颤抖，嘴唇都结了一层干燥的薄皮，模样看着可怜兮兮的。  
要不是自信以他的眼力绝不会看错，连小天狼星都差点被骗过，原本听了赫敏形容还着急上火匆匆赶来，这会儿他却忽然心里有数了：“赫敏，你先出去。”  
“可是——”连赫敏对他表现得未免太淡定而感到不服气，小天狼星举起一只手比划了个“停”的动作，然后点了点头表示自己能处理好，赫敏瞪了他半晌，直到他投过来再次催促的眼神，才不情不愿妥协出去了。  
小天狼星缓步走到床边坐下，慢悠悠地给自己倒了一杯水喝，克莉丝多闭眼听着窸窸窣窣的动静安静地躺着，直到唇上细小的绒毛被极轻的温暖气流扫过，她那烧得糊涂了一半的大脑才慢半拍意识到什么匆匆睁眼，但已经晚了——男人上半身投下的阴影将她笼罩其下，不等她作出任何反应，干燥起皮的嘴唇已碰到一片微凉湿润，克莉丝多刚“呜”了一半就被堵回去没了下文，小天狼星用一只手就攥住她两只无力的手腕，另一只大手则顺势抄到身后将她一下推起来半坐，两人就这么嘴对嘴离得极近互瞪僵持了数秒，直到她坚持不住服软——喉咙间发出小小一声“咕嘟”，乖乖地把渡过来那口水咽下，小天狼星这才慢慢放开她，把剩下半杯水递到克莉丝多鼻子底下：  
“自己喝，还是想继续刚才那样？”  
“……”  
克莉丝多神色复杂看着他，不说话也不接，不过当小天狼星失去耐心又猛喝一口，低头作势就要再来一次时还是吓得立即拿过杯子小口抿了一点，接着垂下双手，还是用那副欲言又止的表情望着他，看得小天狼星心头一阵烦躁：“那只是魂器扰人神智的陷阱——”  
“你不会真的信了它的鬼话，以为、以为——”  
少女一双乌黑的眼睛静静看着他，原本信誓旦旦的笃定话语，却戛然而止。  
——以为我会在生死之间抛下你选择哈利？别傻了，我怎么会呢？  
本来，他应该是毫不犹豫这么回答的。  
可是为什么，会说不出口呢？  
更让他心凉的是，克莉丝多自他迟疑之后等了片刻，随后脸上忽然露出一种令人捉摸不透的表情，歪着头，轻轻“哈”地笑了一声。  
她还是什么都没说，小天狼星却知道，他之前所有自以为隐秘的心理活动，包括内心那杆早在他自己都没意识到时，就悄悄偏向了一侧的秤——自己的一切就像是完全透明的玻璃，全都在她眼前无处可藏。  
他嘴唇微启：“不是——”  
“好了。”克莉丝多温柔地笑着望向他，“在这种事上说谎，可就不是你了。”  
“没关系，我从一开始就知道……类似这样的，我在好多年前就想过了。既然选了你，就得意识到自己永远不会是你最偏爱的那一个的事实……我、我早就知道……也接受了。”  
“但是……”  
她突然偏过头去，声音里露出了一丝难以隐藏下去的颤抖：“但是……就一天，行吗？当我矫情也好，什么都好……别管我了，行不行？”  
说到这里，克莉丝多又把脑袋往相反的方向使劲扭了扭，很轻地吸了一下鼻子，嗓音越发显得瓮声瓮气，到后来已分辨不出究竟是感冒的原因，还是压抑不住的哭腔：“等到明天早上，我发誓我会变正常的，我知道——我知道在这的谁都不容易，我们最大的任务是魂器，我、不能……呜、呜呜……”  
像是有无形的弦终于不堪重负而绷断了，眼泪就跟开了闸一般止都止不住，克莉丝多自觉丢脸却怎么都收不住泄洪一般的情绪，只能顾不上脏不脏拽过被子试图挡住自己的脸，却被另外的人拽住被子另一端，使劲一扯，整床被子就“刺溜”滑到了地上。  
“呜……嗝！”  
克莉丝多猝不及防没了掩体，满脸狼狈被迫暴露在他人眼皮子底下，顿时紧张得一窒，接着就控制不住打起了小嗝，正当羞愤欲死的关头小天狼星却死活不让她转头把自己藏起来，偏偏硬是扳过她的脸逼迫她看着他，随后毫无征兆扑面一抱。克莉丝多来不及反应刚瞪大眼睛，那团混合着眼泪鼻涕的不明混合物就成功地全蹭上了小天狼星的胸口。  
“唔唔——”  
她满脸惊悚急忙往后撤，他却干脆扯过袖子毫不嫌弃给她擦脸，满是无奈苦笑：“真是……”  
“虽然已经想好了怎么说，但果然还是……还是觉得说出来怪怪的，算了。”  
“委屈的话就哭吧，不要忍了——不止今天，从今往后都不用再那么憋着了。”  
……  
里德尔的幻影说得一点不错，只要哈利需要，他就能心甘情愿地去死。  
可这并不说明，他就一定不爱她了啊？  
那两个孩子，无论哪一个遭遇不测，都将是最令他痛不欲生的事情。如果可以，他会毫不犹豫用自己去换回他们，但在那之前，他同样会竭尽一切不让那种无可挽回的情况发生，也是他隐藏最深、直到近年才越发膨胀的私心——  
他越来越怕死了。  
在更早的那段日子里，他曾一直觉得亏欠哈利太多，觉得他这辈子都还不上了，甚至生出破罐破摔孤注一掷的念头，想过有机会就把这条千疮百孔的命赔给他，自己好无牵无挂地去见詹姆。  
可偏偏是他这种差不多一半灵魂游荡进阴间的家伙，可偏偏在那道分割生死的拱门之前——  
原来不止是他的妄想他的一厢情愿，像他这种跟摄魂怪纠缠半辈子，终日缅怀以往、恐怕再也没法回归“正常”的人……她同样深爱着他啊。  
如果说那道帷幕的纱幔之后，是对他而言充满致命吸引力的“过去”。  
那么，当那个小小的身影不顾一切扑向他的时候，在她身上闪闪发光、转眼就驱散了那些如影随影死亡阴影的，就是“未来”吧？  
也就是从那一天起，他变得“怕死”了。  
像是有什么停滞许久的东西重新开始运转，像是在这躯壳下隐藏之处，某个自一九八一年便维持着21岁模样、沉睡十数年的少年重新睁开了双眼，自嘲地看了看手里拿着幼稚的孤胆英雄英勇牺牲的剧本，随后毫不留恋往身后一丢，站起来大步向前追去——不远处站着两个人回头等他。  
一个是与昔日挚友模样相似的绿眼睛男孩，每每看着对方，他有遗憾有怀念，但更多的还是随着少年一天天长大日渐产生的，无以复加的期待与欣慰。  
而另一个……只一眼，心底便是温暖柔软到仿佛有什么要溢出来，怕是他这一辈子跟寻常人比起来少到可怜的柔情，全在这了。  
为至爱之人而死的勇气不会随着时间磨灭，却更想为此而活，活得长长久久。  
所以啊尖头叉子，看来你还得在那边多等一阵子，反正……他一时半会儿是不打算过去了。  
而且要是他那么不争气，等到死了之后去到那个世界还是孤身一人，再当一次你们夫妇的电灯泡也怪讨人嫌的，是吧尖头叉子？

（八十九）  
除小天狼星之外，三大天王都对克莉丝多借病发泄撒泼的事毫不知情，只当是她烧糊涂控制不了自己，小天狼星自会为她保守秘密，但下一个魂器的调查进程迫在眉睫，他们就算再怎么也不可能为了她一个人耽搁下去，于是在赫敏翻书偶然发现那本画在《诗翁彼豆故事集》一角的奇怪符号时，她立即提出他们应该下一站前去拜访谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德——哈利曾提起过他在比尔芙蓉的婚礼上带着那个符号的挂饰，也有克鲁姆的证言表示那是黑巫师格林德沃的象征，与邓布利多更是存在千丝万缕的联系。  
哪怕小哈其实不愿意走这么一趟，他还在因戈德里克山谷的遇险而自责，赫敏这次却比谁都坚定，再加上一个刚离家出走回来、还心虚着不敢吱声的罗恩，逮到机会立即双手双脚无条件赞成赫敏，最后哈利也没辙，只能半推半就答应了计划。  
谢诺菲留斯是卢娜的爸爸，由于是去见友军，这次他们倒不用像之前打谍战似的做好万全准备，五个人也不必一窝蜂挤进人家的屋子，在小哈强烈要求下，最后由小天狼星留下照顾尚未病愈的克莉丝多，三大天王轻装上阵，转天一大早离开了营地。  
等他们走后，首次留守看家的小天狼星蹲在帐篷外烧水，再跟隔夜剩的凉水掺了一盆温度适宜的端进屋，有模有样学着赫敏之前的动作给克莉丝多擦脸——大约是攒久了的苦闷终于得到宣泄，小家伙自昨天那一通折腾之后就好转许多，那次哭累了在他怀里睡着再醒来还乖乖吃了不少东西，连退烧魔药都听话地喝了进去。  
克莉丝多正躺在那呼吸平稳地熟睡着，小天狼星摸她额头的温度已经几乎恢复正常，当下最后的不安也终于打消，心情久违地轻快起来，疲惫后知后觉涌上来——毕竟他可不是什么擅长伺候病号的人，更别提还要背着“纪律监督大队长”赫敏去附近农场顺手牵羊这种事……  
抬头看了一眼桌上两个新鲜从窝里掏出来的鸡蛋，只等小家伙醒了就可以拿去弄熟给她当早饭——小天狼星忍不住撇嘴笑了一下，也不知道一大早颠颠跑老远才弄回两个蛋有什么好乐的。过会儿到底还是抵不过困劲打了个哈欠，一瞅四下无旁人，干脆脱了外衣又一次钻进克莉丝多的被窝，一侧头就是小家伙惹人怜爱的睡颜，这时候对方好像也在睡梦中察觉到旁边多了个人，忽然翻个身，全凭本能就靠过来往他怀里钻，脑袋拱几下把脸埋进小天狼星的胸前，才深深吐口气满意了，呼吸变得更加安稳绵长。  
小天狼星刚开始看她翻身还以为自己吵到了她，愣是僵硬着身体挺着半天没动，直到克莉丝多跟章鱼似的紧紧扒着他重新安静下来，他才眨眨眼明白过来怎么回事，哭笑不得用一只手顺势搂住女孩单薄的后背，把下巴轻轻搁在她睡得有点乱糟糟的发顶。  
他这个动作已经放得不能再轻了，却不料还是令克莉丝多察觉到——也可能是本就已经睡了接近一天一夜也差不多该起了，因此才这么容易稍有点风吹草动就睁开了眼睛，她先是迷迷糊糊疑惑着脑袋顶上传来的轻微压感是什么东西，随后涣散迷茫的目光才渐渐聚焦在对方从松垮领口露出、锁骨下方的一个纹身图案上，越看越眼熟傻乎乎地瞅了半天，下意识吸口气，接着脸色一变骤然清醒，整个人突然跟泥鳅一样，一把推开他蹿开老远。  
“——怎么了？！”  
连小天狼星都被她吓一跳伸手去拉她，克莉丝多如临大敌抱着胳膊往后躲：“别——你先别过来！”  
“小家伙？”几秒前还好好的，自觉没哪里惹她的的小天狼星更加不解，就见克莉丝多脸上带着一种极其复杂的表情，手缓慢移向自己的领口往下拉了一点低头使劲嗅嗅，面色顿时更加难看，在对方焦急关切注视下磨磨唧唧了半天，才吭哧瘪肚开口：“我——我身上不好闻……”  
先是发烧出了大把的汗，又在床上一动不动呆了许久，虽说憋出点不好的味道很正常……关键是，要是自己躺在那臭就臭了，跟别人保持着社交距离也不是不能忍，自己的体臭自己暗搓搓消受就完事了……  
但是——那不代表她就能淡定接受一身臭汗的自己在喜欢的人怀里醒来，尤其是对方身上明显比她干净好几个档，只会让她更尴尬到无地自容……  
克莉丝多轻轻咳嗽了一声：“我先去洗个澡……”  
小天狼星：“……”  
就这？  
亏他还以为她出了什么大问题，各种最坏的可能全在脑子里以极快的速度轮了一圈，结果就这？？  
这边克莉丝多已经暗搓搓挪动到床沿，脚刚沾地马上摇晃了一下差点摔倒，小天狼星好气又好笑一把抄住她，接着把人抱起来走向帐篷配套的浴室，边走边哼道：“行了，别乱动。真是，嫌弃谁还能嫌弃你不成？”  
“不好意思……”克莉丝多满脸尴尬缩在他臂弯里，很是别扭揪紧了自己的衣领，小天狼星蹙眉：“有什么可不好意思的，非要说的话，我最不喜欢的——就是听见这些客气来客气去的词。”  
说完的时候，他已经迈进了卫生间门口，弯腰让克莉丝多的脚轻轻着地，然后屈起手指突然给她一个响亮的脑瓜嘣：“好了，看你刚痊愈不说你了，去洗吧。”  
克莉丝多条件反射要来一句“谢谢”，临了才猛地想起对方上一句话匆匆收声，只简短“嗯”了一声，这种情况下却怎么也开不了口说让他出去，只能硬着头皮背过身慢吞吞脱衣服，不过当她脱光了往花洒下走的同时无意回头一看，发现小天狼星居然很是绅士风度背对着她，虽然在她打开龙头水声刚响起的瞬间似乎身体一僵，但还是忍住了梗着脖子没回头，抱着手臂倚在门上高大的背影，看在眼里意外地叫人心里踏实。  
头几次在这洗澡那会儿，她还会神游天外脑补一下这帐篷没燃气没水管哪来的24小时不间断热水——当然答案也简单，别问，问就是魔法，至于原理，emmmmm。不过现在她是没那个闲心了，克莉丝多松口气，抓紧时间马虎冲了几下就赶紧出来擦干穿上衣服，突然瞥见摆在洗手台上的一瓶香水，立马手速飞快抄起来往耳后喷了两下，然后故作镇定放回去，走过去戳了戳小天狼星的后背，对方惊讶回头：“这么快？”  
克莉丝多含糊地应一声，顺手从换下的衣堆里翻出魔杖挥了挥，几件脏衣服就乖乖飞到水龙头底下浸湿搓洗，然后窜到晾衣绳上挂成一排，把原本晾在上边的一件紫红色套头毛衣（应该属于罗某人）给蹭湿了。  
小天狼星吸了吸鼻子，侧头瞅她一乐：“好香啊。”  
克莉丝多又“嗯”了一声，面上不表，只有她自己知道藏在半湿长发下的耳朵有点发热。  
那两个沾着鸡屎的新鲜蛋，小天狼星脑洞大开表示自己可以试试用石板把它煎熟——锅只有一个煮汤用的，但本着非常时期冒风险浪费食物就是犯罪的原则，克莉丝多坚决地把它们抢过来做成了水煮蛋，而且不顾当事人意愿硬往他嘴里塞了一个。  
虽然之前烧得神志不清，她却还是依稀记得他抱紧她那时自己摸到硌手的骨头——这家伙的身体也是奇怪，从前大鱼大肉地养着也不见贴膘，倒是一旦伙食质量有所下降就会肉眼可见地消瘦下去，要不是这种兵荒马乱的极端条件，放在平时简直羡慕死一大票减肥人士。  
估计他是看着克莉丝多好起来了，再加上难得小哈三人都不在，某些狗子压抑小半年的少儿不宜念头又蠢蠢欲动，表情都快呼之欲出提议让她回床上，自己再陪她躺一会儿。  
克莉丝多用屁股都知道这货在想什么，只是尤其还在格里莫广场被哈利抓过包之后，一想到那样的场景再发生一次这老脸还是比较挂不住，不过她倒没直接拒绝，而是自己躺上床就四仰八叉赶紧占据单人床不留空隙，接着一翻身，趴在床沿假装好清纯好不做作地冲他眨眼：“我想听你唱歌，可以吗？”  
如果说前一秒还是她急中生智想来打岔的随口，那么后一秒回过神的克莉丝多都要忍不住为自己点赞——她确实想听他唱歌，却碍于一是想不起来二是总不好意思提要求的性格，唯有现在仗着病未全好厚脸皮撒娇耍赖，结果倒是歪打正着了。  
“唱歌？我？”小天狼星被她跳跃出八百里外的话题给弄懵了一下，就好像这辈子头一次有人跟他提这个要求似的，克莉丝多继续装无辜歪头，脖子快僵了：“嗯，不行吗？”  
小天狼星还是跟没回过神一样很奇怪看着她，克莉丝多猛地把头扭回正常状态，他妈的老子不玩了，做个绿茶婊真难。“害，没事，不行拉倒，我也就随口一说——”  
“行啊。”他突然说，“不过会的不多，只能随便来两句，凑合听一下？”  
克莉丝多都惊呆了，赶紧小鸡啄米狂点头哪还顾得上挑剔，光是这样对她来说都是意外的大惊喜，小天狼星把她往里推推腾出点地方坐下，随后双臂一伸，克莉丝多就立马乖乖挪过去攀着他的膝盖爬上去，对方捏着她一只微凉的小手才满意了，调整两下姿势让她横坐在自己大腿上，再把下巴往克莉丝多肩上一搁，吸了口气在她耳边轻轻开口，不过忘词颇多，大多数时候都是含糊地哼唱，嗓音低沉磁性如羽毛一阵阵扫过耳畔，勾得她心里直痒痒。  
不止克莉丝多一个气息不稳，当她察觉到小天狼星原本放在她腰间的手似有上移的趋势，摆明了这家伙也是醉翁之意不在酒明面唱歌暗里揩油，她闭眼努力定一定神，接着在小天狼星难得没忘词唱到一句“And you’re here in my heart”的时候，顺势忽然伸手捂他嘴，假装笑闹躲开了他越发放肆的手：“好了好了，已经可以了，再唱船就要沉了。”  
小天狼星表现得很惊讶：“你看过？”  
“当然啊。”克莉丝多也很奇怪，“这世界上难道还有没看过泰坦尼克号的吗？”  
“原来那部片子叫这个名字？那阵子我和罗恩在外流浪，有一次为了避开搜查队混入麻瓜城市里，藏进电影院的时候就正好在放这个，好像才上映不久的样子。”  
克莉丝多：？  
她脑袋里画了一个很大的问号，但纠结半天还是没把“自己以为的经典老片为什么会不久前才刚上映”这个问题直接说出来，摇摇头信口胡诌：“那什么，我的意思是我之前看过宣传海报，就一直想有机会去看来着。”  
“下次我陪你。”小天狼星赶紧说，不由回忆跟罗恩大眼瞪小眼瞅着银幕上男女主角实现生命大和谐的场景，时至今日想起都情不自禁尬得打了个颤。

（九十）  
这边难得独处的两人倒是久违温存了一阵，不过也因为时刻担心三人组随时回来而不敢闹得过火，但一等就是一白天却不见哈利他们回归，正在傍晚小天狼星“早知如此就该白天速战速决”捶胸顿足悔恨莫及时，三大天王就随着一声幻影移形的霹啪响声落到了帐篷的防护圈之外，人影还看不见，罗恩标志的大嗓门已经嗷地嚎开了：“谢诺菲留斯那个背信弃义的老家伙！那混蛋把我们卖给了食死徒！要不是哥几个命大——”  
他一边嚷嚷一边大剌剌掀开门帘，正好看见克莉丝多的脑袋跟装了弹簧似的从小天狼星肩上瞬间弹开老远，罗恩眉毛倒竖：“嘿——干啥呢干啥呢！我们仨在外面出生入死的，好家伙，合适吗你俩？”  
他不说话还好，这下连没撞见现场的哈利赫敏用膝盖都想得到几秒前两人肯定还腻在一起卿卿我我，哈利用复杂的目光投向他那为老不尊、这会儿还腆着脸板着面孔装正人君子的教父，后者感受到他充满谴责的眼神，半晌咳嗽一声：“嗯……欢迎回来。罗恩，你刚才说什么……洛夫古德出卖了你们？连他也投靠了食死徒？”  
说到后半句，后知后觉出事情严肃性的小天狼星终于不再是那副假正经的德行，转而脸色一沉眉头紧锁，却听赫敏急匆匆插话：“他那也是被逼无奈，食死徒抓走了卢娜——”  
她顿了顿，忧心忡忡咬住大拇指的指甲：“所以我幻影移形之前让他们瞥见一眼哈利，这样食死徒最起码会知道谢诺菲留斯并没有给他们假情报，但愿不会牵连到卢娜……”  
“好了别说了，赫敏你是天才，这把没你的话我们铁定回不来了。”  
罗恩面不改色大拍马屁，小哈“嗯嗯”点头附和，克莉丝多原本也准备表示俺也一样，结果罗纳德蓦地转过来：“停，你个摸鱼的别说话，我都闻到你身上赫敏的香水味儿了。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
……好家伙，你才是狗鼻子吧！  
“罗恩。”赫敏悄悄红着脸小声埋怨，一直没说话的小天狼星突然清了清嗓子，“我觉得，还是说说你们这趟的收获吧。”  
“没什么，听一个疯老头讲了一天的瞎掰儿童故事。”罗恩顺口不屑答道，哈利低着头沉思不语，半晌忽然冒出一句：“佩弗利尔。”  
他猛抬起头大声说：“不对，肯定不是瞎掰的故事，我有印象，我在冥想盆里见过——马沃罗·冈特说他是佩弗利尔的后代，那个镶着黑石头的魂器戒指、那块石头！复活石！”  
“噢，死亡圣器，三兄弟的传说。”小天狼星抱着手臂挑起一边眉毛：“虽然这件事跟打败神秘人没什么关系，但是哈利，你终于注意到你那件隐形衣的与众不同了？”  
哈利还没回答，他又似笑非笑加上一句：“你不是去过戈德里克山谷了吗，没看见什么东西吗？”  
小哈的眼睛瞬间睁大，小天狼星叹了口气：“实不相瞒二十多年前我和你爸爸就尝试研究过那个传说的真伪，毕竟疑似死亡圣器之一的东西就天天摆在我们眼前，可惜直到最后也没有丝毫进展……谁能想到这么多年过去了，这茬居然又被你们提起，还这么快就找到别的突破口……真是世事无常，是吧小家伙？”  
“所以。”  
克莉丝多拿死人脸漠然对着他：“现在就我一个听不懂你们从刚刚开始在说什么了吗？”  
“噢，不好意思忘记了。”赫敏一拍额头走过来把那本《诗翁彼豆故事集》翻到三兄弟的传说那一页递过来，字数本就不多，克莉丝多简单扫几眼就读完了，小哈一直守在她膝盖跟前期待地等着：“你觉得呢，是不是特别巧，简直跟命中注定一样？”  
他的声音透着抑制不住的兴奋，“用圣器打败魂器”和“子承父业”这两点已经彻底激起了哈利的斗志，然而克莉丝多久久盯着书页沉默不语，半晌慢慢开口：“实话说……我不否认艺术来源于生活、童话由真实改编的可能性，但是这个——“成为死亡的主人”啥的，怎么看都不靠谱吧，历史都告诉我们凡是什么“实现任何愿望的圣杯”、“向奇怪的老贼生物许愿签订契约成为马猴烧酒”之类的，沾了这些东西的人往往下场都极其凄惨，所以……”  
“等等，什么圣杯老贼的，哪家历史有讲这些了？麻瓜的传说？”罗恩一脸懵逼，结果扭头去看看赫敏也是十分茫然，克莉丝多摇头：“没什么，反正也只是我的猜测，没啥参考价值，你们随意继续。”  
“而且我突然意识到。”她摸摸下巴，若有所思说：“如果这一切都是真的，那咱俩也是亲戚了呢，小哈。要不各位都想想自己家里有没有一根力量强大魔杖相关的传说，没准儿今天直接就成认亲大会了。”  
她以询问的眼神扫向在场两个纯血巫师，却被小天狼星在脑门上敲了一下：“想什么呢，那是不可能的，故事里的老大怎么死的忘了？老魔杖从来都是靠一任任主人被杀得以传递，梅林才知道那玩意现在跑到哪里去了，如果非让我去找，那我也就只能想到问问奥利凡德这一条路——”  
他的话音落地，哈利的脸顿时失去了所有血色，几乎是下意识叫出一个名字：“格里戈维奇。”  
“神秘人折磨格里戈维奇……为的就是追寻老魔杖的下落。”  
“卧槽。”罗恩一个激灵：“哥们儿你赶紧翻翻你的隐形衣还在不在啊！”  
“不会的，他应该不会把主意打到隐形衣上。”小哈冷静道：“他把复活石变成了魂器，说明他可能不知道或者不相信三圣器的故事，他只是想要一根最强的魔杖。”  
赫敏不赞同地瞪着他。  
“怎么了，这难道不是一切都正好吻合？我们应该去找——”  
“并不吻合。”赫敏坚定反驳道：“你那是被死亡圣器冲昏了头脑，别忘记了我们唯一的目标应该是魂器，只有魂器！”  
她严厉地在剩下的人中扫视一圈，罗恩大声咳嗽：“那个……虽然确实挺巧的，但仔细想想果然还是摧毁魂器最重要厚。”  
顺利得到了一个支持者，赫敏十分满意继续盯向下一个人，小天狼星完全不吃这套不为所动，赫敏越过他和小哈，犀利的眼神落在最后一个人身上：“克莉丝多，你觉得呢？”  
被她点名的人闻言瞬间缩进了沙发靠垫。  
哇草，为什么一不留神又是这种局面了啊！而且这次咋就变成她来投关键票了！  
“噗，风水轮流转。”罗某人明显也触景生情跟她想一块去了，正摇头晃脑发出了幸灾乐祸的感叹，但好歹克莉丝多没跟他当初一样二话不说撒泼弃权，而是想了想，镇定说道：“这件事太突然，我有点乱，需要时间捋捋。”  
她这要求合情合理，双方自然同意，虽说期间也不少发生两方分别私下找她或劝导或贿赂的事，但直到他们几经辗转扎营地换了又换，克莉丝多还是没有给出一个明确的答案。  
当然，并非她有意拖延时间。  
诚然克莉丝多打心眼里觉得死亡圣器的故事太过巧合，甚至她这段日子里基于哈利的软磨硬泡想到了更多——格里戈维奇曾拥有老魔杖、疑似格林德沃的少年从格里戈维奇手里偷走了什么东西、格林德沃与邓布利多的过去……  
——那么，既然已经这么巧合了，难道就不会存在一种虽然渺茫但并非不存在的可能，那根血溅半部巫师历史的传奇魔杖……会不会根本就是远在天边近在眼前？  
可她不敢说。  
克莉丝多深知这些一旦出口哈利肯定会不顾一切冲向圣器，到时哪怕罗恩赫敏反对，小哈只怕是宁可脱离团队也要返回霍格沃茨一探究竟，她无论如何也不想好不容易重聚的团队又一次弄得支离破碎，甚至有更可怕的后果——如果轻举妄动被伏地魔发觉他们正在做的事情，老伏干脆一不做二不休把剩下的魂器卷吧卷吧塞进自己或者那条蛇的肚子里，巫师界那真就等死吧没救了。  
唯一不知道该说倒霉还是庆幸的是，不管是下一个圣器还是魂器他们都没有丝毫头绪，以至于两方就是斗得磨破了嘴皮子也只能是嘴上说说，五人队伍依旧稳固没有分裂趋势，到后来吵吵久了反倒大家都觉得没啥意思逐渐归于和睦，小哈和罗恩又开始抱团时不时哀求小天狼星出去抓兔子来改善生活了。  
作为在场最年长者，尤其是还是这种小事，小天狼星对小孩们自是有求必应，当下便伸个懒腰从沙发上站起走向门帘，罗恩一看待会儿要有烤兔肉吃了大喜过望，拍胸口保证自己会猜中波特瞭望站的电台频次等他回来，小天狼星笑了笑：“行，祝你好运，调好了让哈利用双面镜喊我就行。”  
小哈一愣，转过去一副茫然：“用啥？”  
“……”小天狼星的脚步停住了，笑容渐渐消失：“你最好别告诉我，我两年前给你的圣诞礼物，你到现在都没拆？”  
哈利挠头：“……好像是哦。”  
“等一下——是不是这个啊？”万幸赫敏眼尖发觉小天狼星周身肉眼可见的低气压，急忙抓过串珠小包一顿疯狂翻找，最后拿出一个巴掌大小金属镜子：“我当初收拾行李在哈利的箱子里看到的，顺手就给拆开了。”  
克莉丝多接过镜子哈口气用袖子擦擦，随后惊讶发现倒映在镜中的居然不是她自己的脸，抬头只见小天狼星手里也拿着面一模一样的小镜子，臭着表情明显情绪不佳，她想了想，说：“那个，我好像想起来了，这个是不是就是你当初说‘哈利那里有个东西，可以让我知道你们在学校过得好不好’的‘那个东西’？其实哈利跟我提到过它，只是那时候还是乌姆里奇掌权，他不想让你担心才干脆没拆包裹，并不是没把你的礼物放在心上，是吧小哈？”  
哈利闻言一个激灵，哪怕他实际上并没有跟克莉丝多提到小天狼星的圣诞礼物，到这会儿也反应过来了她是在给自己挽尊，立马点头如捣蒜：“对对对！”  
“噢，这样啊。”  
小天狼星被俩人合伙哄骗得面色稍霁，摆摆手掀门帘出去了，一直心悬在嗓子眼、惊恐地紧盯他们，生怕到嘴兔子飞了的罗恩才大松一口气，拍了一下哈利的后脑勺：“我靠你也太心大了兄弟！我要是敢把我妈的礼物放在那两年不拆，我坟头草都三尺高了！”  
赫敏还在那翻她的小包，鼓捣好久才眼睛一亮，摸了瓶极其华丽精美的香水出来，举到克莉丝多鼻子底下：“行了，你也是，都跟你说了多少遍香水啊化妆品啥的，小天狼星也好我也好，我们送给你是让你用不是让你供着传家！明明你这瓶比我的贵多了，拿去，别再喷我的了！”  
哈利：“……”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
两个被训得跟孙子一样的人对视一眼，瑟瑟发抖。


	17. 番外 相性一百问

【文 艺 复 兴】  
#梦回2010系列  
#觉得尬是正常的，毕竟老多年前流行的东西了（模版都找了半天），体谅一下，中年人的时代眼泪（x  
#实在受不了的话就点叉吧  
————那么开始————  
【邀请嘉宾：狗子、小莉】  
【主持人：作者】  
（时间点设定为正文末尾，即巫二战结束后）  
1：请问你的名字是？  
狗：小天狼星布莱克  
莉：克莉丝多·史密斯  
  
2：你的年龄是？  
狗：（搞不懂状况，但已经有点不耐烦）38  
莉：（随遇而安，一脸乖巧）18  
  
3：您的性别是？  
狗：男……（突然拍桌）不是，这都什么查户口的破问题啊？！这是什么地方？  
主持人（出现）：害，还寻思你俩要一直这么配合我都不用出来了，结果还是……不愧是你，狗哥。  
狗（戒备拔出魔杖）：你是什么人？！  
主持人：我？某种程度上来说，我是小莉的妈——或者爹，反正都一样……（看见狗哥脸色大变举魔杖）卧槽槽你冷静！我不是伏地魔！老子不是那个没鼻子的啊！！  
莉（拉住狗子）：没事，我有直觉，她不危险。  
狗（半信半疑，不过还是收了魔杖）：既然你不是伏地魔，还是她的母亲……那你是林黛玉？  
主持人：？？？  
莉：……  
主持人（面如死灰）：老子不是，还有，你一个纸片人就憋tm学人家磕伏黛了行吗？  
莉（在其他人说话的功夫环顾四周，突然插嘴）：那三个问题……还有这场景，要是我没猜错，这是不是夫妻相性一百问？  
主持人（并不惊讶她能看出来）：（小声bb：好歹是个魂穿女主）没错，这就是一百问现场。（对狗哥）你也别那么看我，大家都是莫名其妙进来的，而且我只是个麻瓜，比你俩处境还危险，唯一好点的是我知道要怎么离开这——只要你俩答完这一百道题就行了，要认真作答，不可以糊弄哦。  
狗：（不耐烦）行了，那就快点问！  
莉（对一百问是个什么玩意心里有数，表情有一小会儿的纠结，但忍了没说出来，摇头叹气）：女，下一题。  
  
4：请问你的性格是怎样的？  
狗：很完美，有问题？（迎着小莉和主持人的复杂眼神）……好吧，也确实有一点毛病之类的，比如——  
主持人：嗯，自大，狂妄，自以为是。  
狗：（烦躁）你这家伙说话好像鼻涕精。  
莉：……有一点讨好型人格的倾向。  
狗：什么是讨好型人格？  
主持人（抠鼻）：大概就是会不自觉讨好别人忽视自己感受那种，常常由年幼时期不被重视引起，像你就绝对不可能是讨好型人格。  
狗：（看了一眼小莉，皱眉思索）……  
  
5：对方的性格呢？  
狗（迅速抢答）：温柔体贴！善良！成熟稳重！——做饭好吃！  
主持人：停停，你说的已经不是性格了，小莉来。  
莉：臭毛病很多——（狗哥一脸委屈望过来，才慢慢说下半句）但一点也讨厌不起来，耍脾气也挺可爱的。  
狗：喂！  
  
6：两人什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
狗：他们二年级升三年级那个暑假，在唐人街。  
莉：嗯，差点咬掉我一块肉。  
狗：（尴尬扭头）  
  
7：对对方的第一印象是？  
莉：是狗的形态还是人的形态？如果是人的话，是报纸上看到照片还是见到真人才算？  
主持人：那就以尖叫棚屋为准吧。  
莉：（摸下巴）底子不错，好好喂一下能是个美人。  
主持人（瞅着狗子不自在的模样偷乐）：狗哥呢？  
狗：（侧头）挺漂亮的小姑娘……而且说实话，当时她和哈利住在一起，我那时候还有段时间以为他们是……  
莉：……（瞥）  
主持人：（唯恐天下不乱）讲真我一直好奇啊，要是哈利三年级喜欢的不是秋·张是小莉，狗哥你会选择黯然退出，还是对亲教子横刀夺爱呢？  
狗：（第一反应要骂人，紧接着眼神暗下去）……我不知道。  
莉（突然插嘴）：停，搞清楚，当我是死人吗？就算小哈那时候喜欢我，可我又不喜欢他，就只能说声对不起你是个好人了呗。  
狗（颇受感动）：小家伙……  
  
8：喜欢对方哪一点？  
狗（兴高采烈）：像刚才的那样！  
莉：每一点。  
主持人：也包括他的自大狂妄自以为是？  
狗：（瞪）  
莉：（耸肩）反正，去掉那些缺点之后也就不再是他了。  
主持人：嗯，有理。话说小莉你真的超会撩啊，你瞅狗哥都被你感动成什么样了。  
狗：话怎么那么多，下一题！  
  
9：讨厌对方哪一点？  
狗：（本来想说不喜欢她老是跟他客气这一点，结果一连串下来老是被小莉戳中，果断改口）没有！  
莉：我也没有。  
主持人（感叹）：真好啊。  
  
10：你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？  
狗：（骄傲）邓布利多亲自点评“就像一幅拼图上相邻的两块”，你说呢？  
  
11：您怎么称呼对方？  
狗：小家伙，或者克莉丝多。  
莉：叫名字，生气的时候会叫布莱克。  
  
12：希望对方怎么称呼你？  
狗：都行，但不准叫我布莱克，更不许叫布莱克先生。  
莉：现在这样就可以。  
  
13：如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是？  
莉：……？？还用回答吗？  
主持人：emmm好像不用厚，狗哥来答。  
狗：（纠结）还真没想过啊，非要说的话……猫？  
  
14：如果要送对方礼物你会选择？  
狗：（毫不犹豫）钱。  
莉：（也毫不犹豫）洗干净自己躺好。  
主持人：……  
  
15：自己想要什么礼物？  
莉：钱。  
狗：洗干净躺好。  
主持人：………………………  
  
16：对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情？  
狗：（还是看在之前份上，有不满也忍了）没有。  
莉：（叹气）不是什么大的问题，就是……其实我不太喜欢在外人面前表现得很亲密……  
主持人：嗯，翻译一下。（对狗子）她说她不喜欢在容易被人发现的地方搞黄色，希望你克制一点。说到搞黄色，其实我也劝你们先收敛一下。  
狗：为什么？这里禁止搞黄色吗？  
主持人（深沉）：不禁止，只是怕你后劲不足……  
狗：……？  
  
17：您的癖好是？  
狗：改装麻瓜摩托车？  
莉：（耸肩）一些阿宅常见的爱好而已，没什么可说的。  
主持人：哦，能把那本GGAD的r18本子借我看看吗？  
莉：……不给！  
  
18：对方的癖好是？  
莉：鼓捣飞天摩托，还有我看他打游戏也蛮上瘾的。  
狗：在奇怪的小问题上纠结金钱，不过买游戏碟的时候特别痛快，买回来连包装都不拆。  
莉：？我凭本事买回来的游戏，还需要我亲自通关吗？  
狗：（摊手）瞧，所以只好我来通关了。  
  
19：您做的什么事（包括毛病）会让对方不快？  
莉：拿计算器算超市的折扣，他会不耐烦。  
狗：变成阿尼玛格斯形态，把沙发弄上狗毛的时候……  
  
20：对方做的什么事（包括毛病）会让您不快？  
狗（皱眉）：又不是花不起，让人看见好像我对你很抠门似的！  
莉：（摇手指）男人，你不懂打折的乐趣。  
狗：那我也不懂，几根毛而已至于吗，一个旋风净扫不就没了？  
莉：？你那是几根吗？？老子的沙发垫都变成你狗毛的颜色了！  
狗：干脆换个黑的，不就看不出来了吗！  
主持人：（邓式摇头）以本人十年养猫过来人经验，换黑色只会更显眼而已……  
  
21：你们关系到什么程度？  
莉：能答后五十问的程度。  
狗：从刚才开始我就觉得，你好像对这套题很了解？后五十是什么啊？  
莉：（扭头避开眼神）…………emmmm  
  
22：两人初次约会是在哪里？  
狗：伦敦，牛津街。  
  
23：那时两人的气氛怎么样？  
狗：很好啊。  
莉：唉，他都没看出我专门化妆……  
主持人：别对直男有太大期待啊，好歹比赫敏家的罗某强多了。  
莉：嗯，也是。  
  
24：那时进展到何种地步？  
狗：这是在问什么？是指公没公开还是上没上……咳。  
莉（镇定）：没公开，没上。  
  
25：经常约会的地点是？  
狗：也不知道那算不算，总之在她上学的时候，我经常走密道进城堡看她和哈利。  
主持人：你都说“和哈利”了，当然不算啊。  
狗：那就好像没有了，之后找魂器在外边流浪了一年，再然后就跟食死徒决战了，中间根本没时间约会啊。不过以后时间就多的是了。  
  
26：您会为对方的生日做什么准备？  
狗：……  
主持人：（摊手）小莉的生日，千古谜团。  
莉：没事，我不在乎这些虚的。至于他生日的准备……我有个不成熟的想法，总觉得带他去麻瓜游乐园坐过山车会适合他emmmmm  
  
27：由哪一方先告白的？  
莉：不是我。  
狗：（有点美滋滋）确实没嘴上说，可是看她当时奋不顾身扑过来救我那样子，邓布利多还说什么“所爱之人”，鬼都知道她是什么意思了好吧！  
主持人：所以严格来说，又是老邓的功劳……  
  
28：您有多喜欢对方？  
狗：（挠头）说出来怪肉麻的……害，反正你又不是没眼睛，自己看啰。  
  
29：那么，你爱对方吗？  
莉：难道老子就不嫌肉麻了吗，过。  
主持人：不是，你俩这也太糊弄了——  
莉：不管，别当我没看过别人家一百问，人家都有喊过的权利，过过过。  
  
30：如果约会对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办？  
狗：我们住都住在一起，出门也是一起出发，哪还有什么迟到？  
主持人：假如，说的是假如。  
狗（思索）：那就先到可能的地方找找，还没有的话……问一下赫敏吧。  
莉（毫不犹豫）：问问小哈。  
  
31：认为你的情敌是？  
狗（斩钉截铁）：迪！戈！里！  
主持人（唏嘘）：塞德里克这些年真是背了好大一口黑锅，人家跟秋·张进展比你俩快好吧，死圣刚开始就订婚了。小莉呢？  
莉：…………  
主持人：…………………算了，不说也没事，反正我们都知道你想说的是谁了。  
狗（好奇竖起耳朵，结果另外俩人打哑谜，不死心追问）：——喂！所以到底是谁啊？！？  
主持人（面无表情）：过了过了，下一题。  
狗：？？？  
  
32：对方做什么会让你觉得没辄？  
狗（瞪）：像你们俩刚才那样，我就挺没辙的。  
主持人：（摊手）那你就换个角度想想呗：反正当谁是情敌都是无中生有对方乱脑补，既然这样，问不问出来也没什么实际意义啊？  
狗（被带跑偏）：好像是那么回事……不对！还有——我怎么觉得从一开始你就偏心她呢？  
主持人：说了我是她亲妈嘛，再说我偏不偏心有啥区别吗，小莉偏心你不就够了，她多拿你没辙啊。  
莉：（点头）  
狗：……（勉勉强强接受）那行吧。  
  
33：如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？  
狗：？迪戈里，出来决斗。  
主持人：？咋回事啊非得是人家塞德里克？？  
莉：（打个哈欠）无所谓啊，爱变变呗。（迎着狗哥震惊的眼神，慢吞吞接下句）就那家伙感情方面开窍平均滞后正常人两倍的尿性，怕是七老八十了才想起来婚后出轨这事，都那时候了管他呢，还硬得起来算我输。  
狗：…………………………  
  
34：能原谅对方的变心吗？  
莉：（抱拳）老当益壮、老当益壮。  
狗（愠怒）：克莉丝多，适可而止。  
主持人（搅屎棍出现）：嗨呀，狗哥不气不气，小莉就是因为接受不了这种情况才打诨插科开玩笑呢呗，这么熟了你还不了解她？  
狗（面色稍霁，但死死盯着小莉）：是这样吗，小家伙？  
莉：……（侧过头）  
主持人：（翻台本）什么狗屁问题……得了老子做主，过了过了，两位请冷静。  
  
35：最喜欢对方身体的哪部分？  
主持人：来了来了，我最期待的画面出现了.jpg，这部分谁也不许跳过啊，谁跳过跟谁急！  
狗（很难得地主动活络气氛，不过还是看着小莉）：哪都很漂亮……非要说最的话，后腰吧，从后面……呃 我是说，弓下去的弧度特别好看。  
莉：（不知道什么时候把头扭回来了）喜欢纹身。  
主持人：是吧，我也喜欢，吸溜。  
狗（瞪，把领口合拢一点）：？？关你屁事？  
  
36：对方最性感的表情是？  
莉：把大宝贝含在嘴里的时候，就字面意思。  
狗：………  
主持人：小莉你还真是放得开啊……  
莉：没办法，提前适应，不然后五十怎么办。  
主持人：狗哥？  
狗：………就、就是…………是………  
主持人：不行啊，你得支棱起来啊狗哥。  
狗：——反正就是在床上的时候，自己领会去吧！  
  
37：两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？  
狗：靠，还来啊？！  
主持人：（吹口哨）  
莉：我带他那份答：总之就是，那种“我想跟你做而且确认到对方也想和我做，但都不知道谁会先开始动手动嘴”的时候，那种微妙的期待和心跳感吧。  
主持人：莉你不能这么惯着他啊，难道后五十要你自己唱独角戏吗……  
  
38：你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？  
莉：挺擅长的吧。  
狗：？所以你经常跟我撒谎吗？？  
莉：问题是，你也半斤八两啊。  
狗：我哪有！  
莉：（表情深沉）每次说的“我发誓今晚就一次”，都是屁话。  
狗：（摸鼻子）……啊哈哈。  
  
39：什么时候觉得最幸福？  
狗：现在就可以。——话说你能告诉我你到底都在什么时候撒谎吗？  
莉：跟你不一样，至少我从来不在床上撒谎。  
狗：………  
主持人：狗哥，如果这时候我补一句“不排除这句就是在撒谎”，你会怎么想？  
狗：你滚！  
  
40：曾经吵过架吗？  
狗：肯定有过啊。  
  
41：都是些什么样的吵架呢？  
狗：……比如沙发垫地毯床单都是毛、洗衣机排水管被毛团堵住了之类的…………  
主持人：嗯，反正都是鸡毛蒜皮，反而真正的矛盾不会吵起来呢，某种程度上讲，小莉还真是训狗、阿呸，驭夫有方……  
  
42：之后如何和好呢？  
莉：一炮泯恩仇，事后谁先起床就去顺便清理一新收拾一下洗衣机。  
主持人：所以你们两个巫师都懒到家政魔法洗衣服都不要，非得洗衣机罢工了才动动魔杖？！  
莉（厚脸皮）：嗯，是呗，有科技干吗动手呢，我们家新换的洗衣机可贵了，麻瓜的最新产品，特别好使。  
主持人：你妈的，我家洗衣机都七八年了，你闭嘴吧别秀了。  
  
43：转世后还希望做恋人吗？  
主持人：hp世界观不兴轮回转世那一套，巫师大部分观念死者就是死者没有下辈子一说，唠不到一块去，过了吧。  
  
44：什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？  
狗：当然是随时啊。  
莉：早期那阵偶尔有怀疑……不过想明白他是个什么样的人也就想开了，现在很好。  
  
45：什么时候觉得也许ta已经不再爱我了……？  
狗：我不管，我不信，不可能。  
莉：（好笑看他一眼）……嗯，我也差不多一个意思。  
主持人：冒昧问一句，这是颜值给你们的自信吗，还是别的？  
狗/莉：大部分是。  
主持人：…………………行吧。  
  
46：你爱情的表现方式是？  
狗：很多方面吧，一时半会儿说不全，比如经常想一起环游世界，不过反过来，一起躺在沙发上放空的感觉也不错。  
莉（言简意赅）：馋他身子。  
主持人：……莉啊，咱文雅一点成吗？  
莉：哦。（转向狗子）你祖传的染色体能分给我吗？  
狗：啊，什么？（虽然不是很明白）可以啊，随便拿，不过祖传什么的，布莱克家的东西我都扔那幢破老宅子里了，可能不太好找，你要的话我陪你回去翻。  
主持人：…………草，这tm什么诡异的对话啊。  
  
47：两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？  
狗/莉：（各自冥思苦想，也不知道是真忘了还是不愿意说）………  
主持人：没事，不说的话，我说一个吧。神秘事务司事件结束那个假期，（指狗子，对小莉）他，经常在浴室里想着你手冲。（指小莉，对狗子）她，拿迷情剂闻你的味道做了半个假期的春梦。  
狗：………  
莉：………  
狗（慢慢转过头去）：小家伙你……  
莉（突然蹲下，抱膝缩球）：下一题。  
  
48：你的自卑感来源于？  
狗（主要注意力都在小莉那，心不在焉随便答）：岁数吧……到底还是不年轻了，有时候会怀疑跟他们这些小一辈比，自己是不是太无趣什么的。  
主持人：您太客气了，您要是都无趣，这世界上真就没有有趣的人了。  
莉：（保持缩球，不说话）  
狗：（把莉球抱起来背过身去，扭头瞪）  
主持人：害，行行行，过。那啥，我去出个恭，你俩先单独在这呆一会儿。  
  
49：两人的关系是公认还是机密？  
（说是蹲坑，实际开完一把农药娱乐局的主持人回来了）  
莉（已经恢复正常）：介于两者之间吧，刚开始只有小哈他们知道，大战之后增加到整个凤凰社和留校战斗的人，还不到完全公开的程度。  
狗：（叹气）毕竟她还是个没毕业的学生，慢慢来吧。  
  
50：你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？  
莉：实话说，我不喜欢这种不负责任的诺言，即便我想，未来的事谁都说不准。  
狗：对，而且经历很多事之后，不得不承认立flag真不是什么好事。  
主持人（欣慰）：卧槽狗哥你终于明白flag是什么意思了！  
狗：（翻白眼）  
  
51：请问你是攻方还是受方？  
狗：？  
莉：我们又不是搞基，也不是第四爱，哪来的什么攻受啊。  
主持人：题目就这个样子，我有啥办法……之后再类似的时候我帮你们改成bg的好了。  
狗：（懵逼）？？不是，我怎么听不懂你们说什么？？？谁能给我解释一下？？  
莉：没事，之后你就能听懂了，回去解释。  
  
52：为什么如此决定？  
莉（耸肩）：生理差异原因呗。讲真假如是搞基，我还不一定是弱势呢。  
主持人：搞基那不知道，不过你百合的时候确实比狗哥会多了。  
  
53：对现在的状况满意吗？  
狗：虽然还是有些词听不懂，但大概好像知道说的是哪方面了，满意。  
莉：有、有点超出预期，可能是我太死宅了身体素质不咋地吧……  
  
54：初次H的地点是？  
狗：等一下，感觉已经过半了吧？这就是后五十问，往后全是问这些事？  
主持人：是的，而且即使是问这样隐私的问题，也不能糊弄或者跳过哦。  
狗：（思索片刻，好像咬牙豁出去了）不配合就回不了家是吧？好，我知道了，第一次是在家。  
  
55：当时的感想是？  
狗（突然激动，站起来）：等这一刻八百年了！！终于！  
莉：……  
主持人：莉你咋了？就你那德行不可能害羞啊？  
莉（深沉）：………逼……………裂………………  
主持人：……用词文雅一点，谢谢，毕竟我们这是女性向同人。  
莉：哦，那就是“好大好涨不行进不去会坏掉”的感觉吧。  
狗：……（自觉已经破罐破摔放得很开，结果还是输了）  
  
56：当时对方的样子如何呢？  
莉：看得出他很激动，不过担心我一下受不了还是强忍着，憋得满脸都是汗还问我“还好吗要不要缓缓”，青筋都爆出来了。  
狗：小家伙太温柔了……明明看着就很疼很难受，结果还硬是撑着冲我笑，说什么“没关系受得了，是你的话把我怎么样都可以”这么刺激人的话，结果就——  
主持人：就？  
狗：就……场面一度失控了……  
主持人（托下巴）：嚯，继续讲，我在听。  
狗（瞪）：讲什么讲，都说完了，下一题！  
  
57：初夜的早上，你的第一句话是？  
莉：“……拿出去。”  
狗：“我不。”  
主持人：那个……  
狗：（捂住小莉的嘴）没有展开讲讲，下一题。  
主持人：……切。  
  
58：每星期H的次数是?  
莉：这个，分时段了。  
主持人：怎么说？  
莉：刚开荤前几天基本没下过床，然后纵欲过度都榨干了被迫分屋睡一阵子，后期渐渐稳定在隔天或者隔两天这样。  
主持人：那最开始不节制的时候，是你先虚的还是狗哥先虚的？  
莉：（神色自若）俗话说，没有耕坏的地，只有累死的牛……  
狗：（冷笑）有意思，好像脚软到走不了路眼看憋不住那时候，哭着求我抱你去厕所不想尿床丢人的不是你一样。  
莉：（死猪不怕开水烫）……emmmm  
  
59：你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好？  
狗：我是没问题，谁让某些人第二天晚上老是往客房躲，那就只能隔天了呗（耸肩）  
莉：我想联系一下迪戈里。  
狗：（戒备）？！提他干吗！  
莉：……然后把他老婆约出来单独唠唠，我听说中国有一些能锻炼续航力的秘术……  
主持人：…………人家秋·张只是外表黄种人，跟你一样英国长大的怎么可能懂啥房中术，你还是放弃吧。  
  
60：那是怎么样的H？  
狗：什么怎么样，各种各样呗。  
主持人：这你要不展开讲讲，我是绝对不允许下一题的。  
狗：（烦躁）啧，就各种啊……我在上面的、她在上面的、在卧室的、在浴室的、在厨房在客厅之类的啊！  
主持人：哇，小莉还能在上面啊？  
狗：（不屑）罕见，而且最多两分钟就开始偷懒，到最后还不是我自己出力。  
主持人（叹气）：莉啊，我觉得比起房中术，你还是考虑一下健身卡吧。  
莉：………  
  
61：自己最敏感的部位是？  
莉：这话说的，有哪个女人的阴蒂不敏感吗？  
狗：那同样道理，男人的那啥不也一样吗……  
主持人：你们俩他妈的？  
  
62：对方最敏感的部位是？  
莉：j——  
主持人（打断）：先说好，谁他妈敢给我直接复制上一题对方的回答，今儿个都别想走了！  
莉（翻白眼）：喉结，喉结行了吧？  
狗：胸……不过是刚开始还算正常反应，越到后面就越不经弄，用手挡着死活不让我碰那种。  
莉：……老子皮都让你啃破了啊！你是狗吗？  
主持人：我就奇了怪了，他是狗这件事你才第一天知道吗？  
莉：……  
  
63：如果用一句话形容H时的对方是？  
莉：耐力跟年龄极其不符，完全没有人到中年性能力滑坡的迹象……不过说实在的，很性感很诱人就是了。  
狗（挑眉）：整个人像水做的，上边下边都流个没完。  
  
64：坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？  
狗：当然！你不看我都憋多久了！  
莉：……喜欢是喜欢，不过要是能加上不乱咬人和每晚一到两次结束的话，就更喜欢了。  
狗：（装无辜）没办法嘛，看起来就很好吃，情难自禁……  
  
65：一般情况下H的场所是？  
狗：在家啊。哦对，未来可能加上霍格沃茨，麦格写信让小家伙下学期回去接着上学，我也准备去聘个职位。  
主持人：？？所以你就要这么光明正大在人家学术圣地里搞黄色了？  
莉：（闷闷不乐）小哈罗恩都决定不回去了，为啥我不能？  
主持人：谁让人家俩人只差七年级，你差的那是整整两年，再说你三年级的时候不是还想一直上学晚点工作吗，怎么这就变主意了？  
莉：（深沉）情况不一样嘛，当时是老邓那边毕业了就会断生活费，现在老子也是躺着吃利息都饿不死的人了，谁还想苦兮兮上学上班啊……  
主持人：……草，爷酸了。  
  
66：你想尝试的场所是？  
狗（试探）：飞天摩托……？  
莉：（假笑）不怕做到一半我吐你一身，可以试试。  
狗：（思索）那，禁林……？  
莉：……  
主持人（抚额）：狗哥，禁林里有马人的啊，那玩意耳聪目明的，你难道想给他们演现场……  
狗（才反应过来）：呃……  
莉：……霍格沃茨的话，有求必应屋可以。至少隐私安全有保障。  
狗：（一拍大腿）哎对啊！我怎么把这茬忘了！大战那时候匆匆路过都没仔细研究，以后我可得——  
主持人（死鱼眼）：烧了。  
狗/莉：……  
狗：………算了，我放弃了，那还是在家吧。  
  
67：冲澡是在H之前还是H之后？  
莉：都有，更多的情况是洗着洗着有条狗闯进来，然后就……  
主持人：就颠鸾倒凤不知天地为何物了。  
  
68：H时两人有什么约定吗？  
莉：“求你了我真不行了……”  
狗：“乖，这次完事保证不弄了。”  
主持人：结果一次也没遵守诺言，爷懂。  
莉：（冷笑）男人的嘴骗人的鬼。  
狗：（假装四处看风景）  
  
69：你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗？  
莉：无。  
狗：没。  
主持人：讲真狗哥，以小莉的年纪很正常，你这个岁数阅历居然在遇见她之前还是处男，连我这个给你设定的都有时候反思会不会太不可思议了emmm……  
狗（炸毛）：关你屁事啊！  
  
70：对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？  
狗（理所当然）：当然是反对啊。  
莉：……  
狗：（发觉到对方不同寻常的沉默）喂！我说，你难道——  
莉（摆摆手）：现实肯定是反对，不过你知道，人总有一些意淫的成分在这里……  
狗：？所以  
莉：所以……就是突然想到……下次有机会的话，你想玩强奸play吗……  
狗：（迅速点头）嗯嗯嗯！！  
  
71：如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？  
狗：那个暴徒就是我？  
莉：或者我？  
主持人：——不是给你俩玩强迫play的！这是假设！假设啊！  
狗：（本来想骂人，想到只是假设忍了勉强憋住，换了一种委婉的角度来说）（耸肩）那你们又得去阿兹卡班探望我了，这次可不是冤枉的。  
莉：？不是，我这个魔二代真就一点存在感没有？？我是吃白饭的吗？  
主持人：以hp同人女的平均水平来看，你真就吃白饭的。  
莉：……怪我？  
  
72：你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？  
狗/莉（异口同声）：没有。  
主持人：也是，你俩脸皮加一起能比霍格沃茨城堡墙皮还厚。  
莉（想了想，补充）：只有我俩的话，随意。不过要是在那种可能被外人看到的场合动手动脚，那我还是不太能接受的……所以论脸皮应该还是他更厚一点。  
狗：喂……算了算了，我厚就我厚。  
  
73：如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……并要求H，你会？  
狗：（皱眉）这算什么狗屁朋友啊，我不认识这样的人，即便有的话，绝交。  
莉：我也没有这样的朋友。  
狗：（欲言又止，迟疑开口）——  
主持人：闭嘴，草他妈我都看不下去了，告诉你不可能不可能，再逼逼你等于是怀疑小莉人品了啊，闭嘴，给爷闭嘴。  
狗：……哦，好吧。  
莉：（仿佛看一条傻狗）唉。  
  
74：你觉得自己擅长H吗？  
狗：还好吧——（翻白眼）别拿那种眼神看我行吗？！我知道自己起步晚！老子的意思是——以开荤时间长短来说，总不至于很差吧！  
莉：emmmm应该还行吧。  
  
75：那么对方呢？  
莉：挺……挺厉害的其实。  
狗：（瞥）哭着求饶成家常便饭的，还好意思说自己“还行”？  
莉：（装可怜，蹭蹭）……日后低头不见抬头见的，我都夸你了，给点面子好不。  
狗：（有点受用）（伸手捏捏脸）：好吧，那当我刚才那句没说，就算你“还行”呗。  
  
76 ：H时希望对方说的话是？  
莉：“不弄你了，好好睡觉吧。”  
狗：？你生理期的时候我不就这么说的吗？？  
主持人：那也就是说，除了小莉大姨妈来的时候都……还有这有什么可自豪的啊！人家女孩子生理期当然不能瞎搞啊，你还想来个碧血洗银枪咋的？！  
莉：（叹）就算你这么说……实际上也没少搞，我又不是只长一张“嘴”……  
主持人：……  
狗：比较喜欢听她提要求——当然，“不要”除外。就比如快高潮了哼哼唧唧地求我，还有事后浑身软绵绵没力气伸手向我讨抱抱的时候……  
  
77：你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
狗：她一哭，我就受不了了。  
主持人：插一下话，狗哥我怎么觉得你在后五十问里越来越如鱼得水了……？  
狗：（不耐烦）怎么啊，放不开是我的错，习惯了放得开又成我的错了？  
主持人：不不不，俺不是那个意思，您开心就好，请务必继续保持。  
莉：随时都……关键那张脸几乎没有不赏心悦目的时候。  
  
78：和恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
狗：可以个屁！  
莉（想了想）：除非某种极端情况吧，比如跟别人关在一起不h就不会开门活活饿死那种，命最重要嘛。  
狗（惊悚）：不要！那我宁可死！  
主持人：那你要小莉年纪轻轻守寡？那反过来小莉跟别人被关一起，你也要她宁死不屈吗？  
狗：（烦躁）当然不是——啊啊烦死了！这种情况也太极端了，怎么可能那么倒霉？  
主持人：那确实厚。（抠鼻）行了你也不用担心，反正这种事只要我不写就绝对不会发生啰，顶多要关也是关你们两个，我还没那么没下限。  
  
79：你对SM有兴趣吗？  
莉：在？来个ATM奴？  
狗：那是什么？  
主持人：（读百科）ATM奴，是一类喜欢通过给别人打钱从而得到满足感的人……  
狗：？我连古灵阁钥匙都给她了，这还不行吗？？  
主持人：笔笔报销和直接给银行卡还是有区别的。  
狗：还要一次一次给？？那算了，太麻烦了。  
主持人：（转向莉）还有你，人家当ATM奴的主子，收来的钱可都是要确确实实一分不留花出去的，就你那守财奴样你确定你行？  
莉：（蔫）………哦，那我也算了。  
  
80：如果对方突然不再索求你的身体了，你会？  
狗：她本来就没几次主动的时候啊？  
主持人：还不是因为你太激进，才显得小莉被动了一点，不信你就试试下次晾她几天，没准儿哪天就穿上情趣内衣主动钻你被窝了……  
狗（立刻点头）：好我试试。  
莉：不索求我？那是不是说明我可以搞女攻了？  
狗：（翻白眼）你想都不要想。  
  
81.你对强奸怎么看？  
狗：别忘了你答应过我回去play的。  
莉：嗯，忘不了。  
主持人：？一般来说别的cp这题都是痛斥犯罪行为，你俩怎么回事？？  
  
82：H中比较痛苦的是？  
狗：两次之后，她晕过去了……  
莉：两次之后，我为什么还没晕过去……  
  
83：在迄今为止H中，最令你觉得兴奋，焦虑的场所是？  
莉：贝壳小屋。虽然没有做到最后，但毕竟是在别人家床上，感觉就很……  
狗：哼，那次可是你自己要求的，别又推到我身上。  
主持人：好像剧透了，害，管他呢。  
  
84：曾有受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
主持人：请把受方直接看成女方，谢谢配合。  
莉：仔细回想，好像在做到最后一步之前，八成的擦边球都是我先点的火……  
狗：（幽怨）之后就再也没见你那么主动过了，真怀念啊……  
  
86：攻方有过强暴行为吗？  
主持人：（抠鼻）攻=男，同上。  
狗：当然没有！  
莉：有……  
  
87；当时受方的反应是？  
主持人：哎这咋还回答不统一呢？小莉说，怎么回事？  
莉：……严格来说我也不知道算不算，当时已经不是“说不要就是要”的程度，那时候我是真的害怕，感觉自己下一秒就要死了……但他那东西卡在里面拔不出，我怎么求他都不停下……  
主持人：不是，等一下等一下，为什么会卡住拔不出？就算狗哥天赋异禀也不至于这个程度吧？？  
莉：……因为狗交配的时候阴茎骨会膨胀锁住雌性，不射的话死都拔不出。  
主持人：…………………………我操。  
狗：（尴尬）我就一时突发奇想……真没想到会变成那样……我保证以后再也不打那个主意了不行吗…  
  
88：对您来说作为H理想的对象是？  
莉：你立一个牢不可破的誓言，这题勉强还可以说是你。  
狗：（忙不迭）立立立！回去就立！  
  
89：现在的对方符合你的理想吗？  
莉：（撇嘴）……勉强。  
狗：（好不容易哄回来了，都不敢提想让小莉加强锻炼增点体力）：符合，百分百的符合。  
  
90：在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
狗：（明显好奇，但看小莉情绪还是不怎么好，不太敢吱声）……  
莉：（阴测测）对哦，这倒提醒我了。你要是真对阿尼玛格斯形态有执念，直接人形插个狗尾巴我是没意见的。  
狗：（虽然没见过，但动动脑子就猜到尾巴会插在什么地方，顿时一个寒颤）不了不了！我真的没执念！一点都没有！  
  
91：你的第一次发生在几岁的时候？  
莉：（没好气）倒回第二题自己看去。  
  
92：对象是现在的恋人吗？  
主持人：（擦汗）气氛好尴尬，算了跳过吧，反正从前面早就能看出答案了……  
  
93：喜欢被对方亲吻哪里？  
狗：虽然没什么新意，但果然……还是嘴。  
莉：……嗯，也差不多。  
  
94: 喜欢亲吻对方哪里？  
莉：话说，男人的乳头会比女人还敏感吗？他那个反应太好玩了，噗对不起，我实在忍不住……  
狗（炸毛）：我靠你那是亲吗？！我看你那是奔着要喝奶的架势去的吧！？  
主持人（好奇）：所以最后吸到奶了吗？  
狗（怒吼）：你有病吧！动动脑子想想——可能吗？！  
主持人：害，我又不懂你们巫师，谁知道你们有没有什么产乳魔药之类的……哎呀别气啦狗哥，你呢？  
狗：就不告诉你！哼！  
  
95：H中最能取悦对方的方法是？  
莉：怎么感觉我不管干什么他都容易兴奋……  
主持人：既然这样，下次你可以试试在h的时候突然开始唱韦斯莱夫人最喜欢的《一锅火热的爱》，你看他还兴奋不兴奋。  
狗：？？？？神经病  
主持人：害，开个玩笑，狗哥到你了。  
狗：舔她。  
主持人：舔哪儿？  
狗：（瞪）题目又没问，关你屁事，下一题。  
  
96：H时你会想什么？  
莉：是不是要亮天了……  
狗：？？怎么这就天亮了？  
  
97：H的时候最常说的话是？  
莉：（刚开口）——  
主持人：这题我会，是“不要”对吧。  
莉：………准确来说对一半，还有“你压我头发了”。  
主持人：………  
莉：（耸肩）他的话，话其实不多，偶尔喊我名字吧，或者说一些“乖”“忍一下”之类完全就哄老子的屁话……  
狗：（不乐意）怎么就屁话了，再说你怎么不说实话，你自己真的只有那两句吗？各种什么“不行了”“要涨破了”“慢一点”“射进来”——这都不是你说的？  
莉：…………您闭嘴吧求求您了。  
  
98：H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢？  
狗：不仅互相脱，第二天起来了还得互相穿呢……只不过她那份经常就趴在床上死活不起耍赖糊弄过去了，我就只好自己穿了。  
  
99：对于你而言H是？  
狗：是快乐。  
莉：……有一点点负担………  
主持人：那以后让你再也不搞黄色了？  
莉（果断）：不行，那我宁可被操死。  
主持人：你终于说实话了，狗哥不谢。  
  
100：最后，请对恋人说一句话吧！  
狗：回去别忘——  
莉：………我又不是老年痴呆，说了忘不了，别催了。  
  



	18. 91-95

（九十一）  
为了庆祝没到嘴飞跑的兔子，罗恩那是撸胳膊挽袖子打起了十二分的精神专心致志与收音机进行了长久的斗争，最后皇天不负苦心人，约莫一个小时后屋里传来他高兴的喊声：“成了！我就说我不可能永远都那么点背——老子终于猜中了！”  
几个人听闻纷纷放下手里的东西鱼贯而入，罗恩腾地跳起来献宝似的聚齐那台小破收音机，里面正传出一个颇耳熟的男生声音：“……为我们短暂的停播抱歉，都是因为那些迷人的食死徒，在我们的地区搞了多次搜查。”  
“李·乔丹？”哈利一瞬间就反应过来，克莉丝多也才后知后觉想起这确实是曾数次在霍格沃茨魁地奇赛场上听到的那个解说员，赫敏捅了捅他的胳膊示意让他“嘘”，几个人都不再吱声竖起耳朵听着，听到李·乔丹告知听众关于泰德·唐克斯和德克·克莱斯的死讯，小孩们陷入了沉默，就在几个月之前，他们还在当时露营地的外面偷听过泰德等人的交谈，结果如今听来的就只剩这些了。  
万幸的是据消息称迪安·托马斯得以逃脱，也幸好广播中报出的逝者姓名也并没有变得更多，在这不知该让人觉得沉重还是庆幸的时候，他们听到收音机里换了一个人，是个更熟悉的男声，说起话来温温和和、不急不缓，罗恩一蹦三尺高：“卢、卢卢卢——！”  
“行啦，是个人都知道是卢平教授了。”赫敏没好气白他，这时主持人李问卢平“是不是依然认为哈利·波特还活着”，几个人都在偷偷瞄着小哈的表情，只听那道温柔却坚定的嗓音从破旧的收音机传来：“是的。”  
“我深信不疑，如果他死了，食死徒一定会在第一时间大肆宣扬，因为这对于抵抗新政权的人将是一个致命的打击。‘大难不死的男孩’仍然象征着我们为之奋斗的一切：正义的胜利、纯洁的力量，以及继续抵抗的必要性。”  
克莉丝多看到哈利的嘴角动了动，广播里李又再次提问：“那么假如哈利正在收听的话，你会对他说什么？”  
“我会对他说：我们与你同在。”卢平稍稍犹豫了一下，又继续道：“还有……跟着你的直觉走吧，现在我终于相信以及确认，你的直觉都是好的，并且几乎总是正确的。”  
赫敏终于忍不住捂住嘴巴抽泣了一下，罗恩惊讶地看着几个被感动到无以复加的家伙：“不是，等等，难道是我忘记说了——那段时间我见过比尔，他说卢平早就已经回到唐克斯身边了，而且她的肚子也越来越明显……卢平正尝试学着做中国菜呢。”  
“那可真是太惨了。”小哈幸灾乐祸地咧开嘴，一拍脑门赶紧掏出双面镜：“我得把这件事告诉小天狼星——咦？”  
他镜子都打开了，结果里面只有天旋地转呼呼而过的林中景象，以及偶尔扫过的一截黑尾巴，克莉丝多面无表情夺过双面镜：“不用喊了，麻瓜都知道开车接电话罚款扣分，你还想不想吃烤兔子了？”  
她随手把小镜子往桌上一放，回到收音机旁时里面正传来李说着神秘人极可能身在国外的传言，哈利就跟按住耗子尾巴的猫一样死揪着那个字眼不放，罗恩和赫敏都露出“你又来了”的无奈表情：“你们听见了吗？李说他在国外！就像我说过的那样——他一定是在找老魔杖，肯定是！”  
“哈利。”罗恩的眼神飘忽来回乱瞄明显不想跟他发生正面交锋，只有赫敏不厌其烦蹙眉看向他，小哈倔驴般硬声重复：“赫敏，你怎么就是不肯承认呢？伏地魔——”  
罗恩大惊失色，扑上去急忙捂他的嘴：“——卧槽别说出来！”  
然而还是晚了一步，也就是那个词最后一个音节从哈利口中脱出的下一秒，帐篷外就跟回应般瞬间传来震耳欲聋的炸裂声，罗恩一个箭步冲向桌子，抄起熄灯器哒哒连按数下令帐内归于一片漆黑，同时杂乱无章的脚步已经包围了帐篷，门帘外一个嘶哑刺耳的男性冲里面说道：“一个一个出来！别想着耍什么花招，我们知道有人在里面！奉劝你们老实点，否则这里六七根魔杖，我可不管会打到谁！”  
哦嚯，完蛋。  
克莉丝多条件反射抽出魔杖，却刚有动作就被外面冲进来的人抓住胳膊狠狠反剪到背后，疼得她小声痛呼。  
没办法，他们几个突然从亮到暗的反应速度肯定不如那些眼睛一直适应黑暗的袭击者，但原本对方也只隐约看得清几人轮廓连性别都难以分辨，这下抓着她那人才后知后觉发现这家伙小胳膊小腿身量细瘦嗓音尖细，顿时吹了声口哨：“哟，是个小妞，格雷伯克，你又走运了。”  
克莉丝多听到那个名字就条件反射一抖，这时有人在她眼前点亮了魔杖，狼人狰狞的面孔和混着口臭血腥气的异味同时惊得她面孔煞白，冷光下年轻又漂亮女孩子惊恐的模样成功愉悦到了格雷伯克，也让其他搜捕队成员纷纷扭过头，并在看清她长相后发出了猥琐的笑声，甚至让他们忘记了先探明其他人的身份，因此没人注意到赫敏已经悄无声息冲着哈利的脸发射出一道无声的蜇人咒。  
“等等，这小妞……眼睛怎么是红的？”  
感谢巫师某种程度上比麻瓜还容易大惊小怪胡思乱想的本能，这句话成功让一只差点摸到克莉丝多脸上的脏手停在了那，连格雷伯克都微微一僵，他是伏地魔控制的众多狼人中的小头目，尽管连黑魔标记都没有还经常遭其他食死徒鄙视，但还是有过几次机会得见黑魔王尊容，红色眼睛据他这辈子所知，好像可就只有一位……  
狼人强行定了定神，连对那身细皮嫩肉抑制不住分泌的唾液都强行咽回去，突然转过去在哈利身上踢了一脚：“站起来，丑八怪！还有你们几个，叫什么名字？”  
他的同伴把不能反抗的罗恩和赫敏也拖了过来，后者一直紧张盯着格雷伯克离克莉丝多忽近忽远的肮脏长指甲，待狼人眼睛一亮发现这边居然还有一个小姑娘，罗恩大惊失色地喊，一边挣扎着想要挡在赫敏身前：“不！你别碰她！”  
“格雷伯克，别忘了先查身份。”一个搜捕队成员提醒，走过来一把拎起她的领子：“小鬼，叫什么名字，血统是什么？”  
克莉丝多微微眯眼，自打狼人的黄牙从自己脖子边离开，她的理智与智商又渐渐回来了，她没忘记那年在里德尔墓地复活的伏地魔也有一双血红的眼睛，此时已隐约察觉格雷伯克在顾忌什么，心思一转嘴上就开起了火车：“王长贵，中英混血，血统不知道……但我妈妈是中国的女巫——以及我从未见过我父亲，我是来英国找他的，那三位是我路上认识的朋友。”  
这番话正好跟对方的猜测对得严丝合缝，这下连搜捕队成员抓着她领子的手都让格雷伯克一巴掌打开，要不是还保持着点戒备心只怕都要给她直接松绑，可怜那人还茫然不知道发生了什么，但这女孩身份非凡碰不得已经了然，赶紧找了个别的软柿子捏：“喂，丑八怪，你呢？”  
“弗农·达力。”小哈嘶哑的声音从他肿得跟香肠一样的嘴里硬挤出来：“就像她说的那样，我和我的朋友逃学出来遇到她来英国找爸爸，就一起行动了，刚刚是她人生地不熟刚不小心直呼了黑魔王名讳——”  
“不小心？你跟我说这种事是不小心？！”格雷伯克揪着他的头发怒吼，但看上去好像是有些相信这番说辞的倾向，阴沉着脸看看三大天王再看看笔直站着的克莉丝多，“……先带出去慢慢查，把他们几个跟那俩犯人绑一起，再回来搜帐篷！”  
哈利等人被拽起衣服头发要多狼狈有多狼狈给拖出门外，却没人敢这么对待克莉丝多，只是有人粗暴地不停戳她脊梁骨让她快走，出了门就看到搜捕队口中的两个犯人之一正瞪大眼睛看着他们，对方大约考虑到场合硬憋住了没出声认亲，正是广播里失踪的迪安·托马斯，他们在格兰芬多的同学。  
几个人像被猎人打到的猎物一样捆好背对背，不远处帐篷里传来了鬼子进村般翻箱倒柜砸碎东西的声音，随后一张脏兮兮的报纸被格雷伯克直接怼到赫敏鼻子底下，阴森森扭曲地笑了：“瞧啊，这是什么？预言家日报的通缉令——‘据所知是与哈利·波特同行的泥巴种赫敏·格兰杰’，小妞，你觉不觉得这张照片跟你很像？”  
“不、不是我！”赫敏惊恐的否认简直欲盖弥彰，狼人接着又转向克莉丝多，恶狠狠瞪着她呲出一口黄牙：“小贱人还挺会撒谎，差点就被你骗了，不过……”  
“‘据知是与哈利·波特同行’啊……”他摸着下巴意味深长冷笑，重新在四个人里一番巡视最后把目光落在肿成猪头的哈利脸上，拨开他的额发使劲搓了搓他脑门上那块绷紧撑开变了形在伤疤位置的皮肤：“嗯？弗农·达力是不是？你倒是说说你头上的这是什么？而且我记得你是戴眼镜的——”  
“找到眼镜了！”就跟回应他似的，一个搜捕队员举着眼镜一溜小跑到跟前，格雷伯克抓起它硬架上哈利的鼻梁，随后他们都走近了死死盯着半晌，终于有人倒吸一口气：“是波特！我们抓住了波特！”  
“我们应该怎么办，送到魔法部？”  
一个人露出被天上掉下的馅饼砸个正着的梦幻表情，格雷伯克给他了一拳：“送个屁魔法部，你他妈是想白干活一分钱都拿不到？把这些人都带上，幻影移形跟我走！”  
等到一群人各自一或两人抓着一个犯人陆续原地消失了，如同飓风过境的残破帐篷背阴后才走出一个高大的男人身影，双拳紧握到指甲刺破掌心渗出血丝，牙齿也咬得咯咯作响，先前忍住没有冲出来这件事已经快把他逼疯了。  
不过万幸在经历这么多之后终于洗去了他骨子里天生的鲁莽冲动，清醒意识到自己再强也不肯能一招秒杀六七人、贸然救人除了白白送死外毫无意义的小天狼星深深吸了一口气，对空气凛然喝道：“克利切！”  
“啪”的一声，臭着脸色的家养小精灵出现在他身后，十分敷衍鞠躬并毫不掩饰冲自己的主人后脑勺翻了个白眼。小天狼星头也不回：“你当初是怎么追踪蒙顿格斯的？这里刚有一群巫师幻影移形，查清他们的目的地，再回来告诉我。”  
克利切没动，也没像以往那般神神叨叨骂骂咧咧，只是用一种复杂的目光死死盯着他的后背，就像是想从那背影里看出点别的什么。  
小天狼星的眉毛狠狠一跳，憋不住转过身急躁怒道：“他们抓走了哈利！如果救世主一死，世界上就再也没人能打败神秘人了！”  
“克利切遵从命令。”他一转过来年迈的家养小精灵就低头错开目光，却十分倔强补上一句：“克利切誓死效忠雷古勒斯少爷，克利切一定会完成雷古勒斯少爷的遗愿。”  
“——我TM管你爱效忠谁效忠谁！”  
小天狼星暴躁得要打人了：“算我求你了你能不能快点？！赶紧追啊！！”  
这次克利切二话不说，飞快打个响指便随着幻影移形的爆响消失了身形，只留下它身为巫师的主人站在那，差点气到原地爆炸。

（九十二）  
哈利等人被一众搜捕队员拎垃圾一样狠狠丢在地上，但几个人都极有团结精神地忍住了没有当场呕吐——他们都被同一捆绳子跟蚂蚱似的牢牢绑在一起，要是这会儿有谁万一吐了，那直接倒霉一窝端。  
“赶紧开门！我们抓住了哈利·波特！”格雷伯克耀武扬威地冲着紧闭的铁门嚷嚷，克莉丝多忍着恶心从眼皮缝里瞥到两扇铁栅栏闻言立即开了，一个搜捕队员揪起她的领子和头发二话不说往里拖，来自后脑勺的剧痛令她毫不怀疑自己头皮肯定薅秃了一块，他们沿着路穿过马尔福庄园有着茂密灌木的前庭——因为疏于打理那些植物已经长得张牙舞爪毫无美感，估计伏地魔二话不说把人家庄园当据点这事也是把马尔福一家折腾够呛，但依稀还是能依此想象到庭院曾经整洁气派的样子，甚至有白孔雀在他们头顶飞过，使人一看便知……嗯，这么矫情又鸡毛的排场，确实是小金毛家没跑了。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我们是来见神秘人的，夫人！我们抓到了哈利波特！虽然他脸不知道被谁弄成这个鬼样子，但是您仔细看看……他有伤疤！还有预言家日报上跟他同行的泥巴种！绝不会有错！”  
他们在大厅门口被一个高瘦的女人拦住了去路，几个小孩在辨认出那声音是谁的瞬间都暗暗心道糟糕别开眼神，对方沉默良久没有说话，直到克莉丝多渐渐壮起胆子悄悄抬眼偷瞥，却冷不防撞见纳西莎·马尔福冰冷而高傲的眼神一一在这群她宝贝儿子学校里死敌的身上掠过，再从克莉丝多脸上稍作停留，直到瞥了瞥肿到亲妈不认的哈利，纳西莎嘴角一动，眯了眯眼：“带进来吧。”  
几个人浑身又是泥又是土被连撵带踹逼进客厅摔成一团，而搜捕队员一个个身上也不干净到哪里去，坐在壁炉前的卢修斯·马尔福看他们的目光就像在看一窝肮脏的臭虫，但当他拖着故作姿态的拉长腔调询问妻子发生了什么事并得到纳西莎语气不善的回答后，整个人就突然像被在屁股下塞了弹簧般腾地站起：“波特？你确定是波特？”  
“他们是这么说的。”纳西莎头也不回走到了客厅另一段，似乎在狼人周身五米以内待着这件事对她来说根本无法忍受：“德拉科，去看看。”  
不等被捆住的罗恩他们交换一个惊恐的眼神，哈利从肿到几乎连缝隙都没有的眼皮间绝望地看见卢修斯对面的座椅上又站起一个人，此人慢慢回头露出一张苍白尖细的脸，淡金色的头发在壁炉火光下跟他老爹一样反着光，看起来十分不情愿别过脸以极小的步伐往前挪动。  
“喂，小子，快点过来！”格雷伯克渴财心切，卢修斯更是一反刚才的悠闲傲慢无比急切盯着自己的儿子，恨不得都把他推过去：“怎么样，德拉科？你仔细看看！你知道，如果我们能把波特交给黑魔王，那么我们之前的失败都会被原谅——”  
“……我——我不能确定。”  
当爹的急的团团转，结果小金毛嘴唇颤动费半天劲憋出这么一句，奇怪的是按理说他都看见罗恩赫敏在这里了，那么德拉科就是哪怕用屁股思考都猜得出那最后一个像是捅了马蜂窝的丑鬼是谁，可他偏偏死死别过头，好像比克莉丝多他们还要更害怕接触到彼此的目光，接着突然一甩了之扭身求救般走向他的母亲，站到纳西莎旁边垂头低声说：“我不知道，看不出来。”  
“我们最好先搞清楚，卢修斯。”明显比起急功近利冲昏头的爹，当妈妈的普遍都更加冷静也更加护崽，纳西莎表情冷冰冰对着丈夫警告了一句，同时手悄悄搭上德拉科颤抖的肩：“你应该清楚，如果我们抓错了人……你还记得罗尔和多罗霍夫的下场吗？”  
“夫人，我敢肯定——”  
卢修斯听见妻子的话渐渐重新板起面孔似乎在沉思，格雷伯克生怕到嘴的钱和肉飞了，一听马尔福夫妇这意思八成他们要扣下人犯仔细审查再决定，吓得他连声嚷嚷催促，就在这时客厅的门再度打开，一个女人伸着懒腰尖声抱怨：“谁啊吵什么吵——怎么了茜茜，发生什么了？”  
纳西莎还没回答她姐姐的话，贝拉特里克斯的眼睛已经注意到客厅中央一群不速之客，眉梢一挑便饶有兴趣绕过来挨个瞅瞅，一见赫敏顿时乐了：“哟，这不是泥巴种格兰杰吗？那么……”  
所有人都以为她会像马尔福一样打了鸡血般寻找哈利，也可能贝拉特里克斯最开始也确实是那么想的，结果寻到半截不知被什么另外的东西吸引了注意力，忽然咧开一个灿烂又令人惊悚的笑。  
到底是血脉相通的同族，克莉丝多在这种时候都不得不承认女人靠过来近在咫尺的五官轮廓令她一瞬间失神想到小天狼星，却在对上那毛骨悚然微笑时心底一寒，随后根本无可抑制地在对方瞳孔的倒影中眼睁睁看到自己染上猩红的虹膜，贝拉特里克斯一愣，突然放声大笑，高兴得像是个意外捡到宝物的孩童，细长指甲一勾一挑抬起女孩下巴，声音轻柔喃喃：  
“瞧，我发现了什么？”  
说着，食指一弯改为捏住她的下巴，毫无征兆凑过去在耳垂上呼了口热气。  
“……”  
克莉丝多一瞬间鸡皮疙瘩从脚底炸到天灵盖。  
德拉科不知道什么时候开始不再发抖了，改成用活见鬼的表情瞪圆眼睛看着他血缘上的亲姨妈正在对跟他同岁的女生进行一些疑似性骚扰的动作，纳西莎轻轻咳嗽了一声：“我们似乎抓到了波特。”  
“哦？波特？”这下贝拉的注意力可算被转移了，从克莉丝多跟前退开眯着眼重新个个审视，“能确定是波特？如果是这样，我必须马上通知黑魔王！”  
她的手松开了克莉丝多的领子，一把将袖子撸上去露出黑魔标记就要把另一只手的大拇指狠狠按上去，却在指腹碰上那块纹路之前被拦在那悬着动弹不得，卢修斯·马尔福跟瞬移一样出现在身后死死攥着她的手腕，额上见汗青筋暴露：“慢着，我刚刚正要召唤他！波特现在在我家，这是我应有的权利——”  
原本都要把伏地魔喊来了，结果因为分赃不均一拖再拖，哈利等人被捆成粽子默然看他们狗咬狗，格雷伯克咽着唾沫忍不住插话：“对不起，马尔福先生，但我相信您应该记得是我们把波特抓住带过来的，所以赏金……”  
“赏金？哈，赏金？！肮脏的食腐动物，盯着你那点脏兮兮的金子吧，我要金子干什么，我只追求荣誉——”  
搜出来的格兰芬多宝剑被当成炫耀的战利品悬在他身侧，上边鸡蛋大小的红宝石随着格雷伯克的走动闪烁耀眼的光芒，贝拉特里克斯跟卢修斯肉搏期间被那光点刺了一下眼睛，目光横过去顿时连和妹夫撕吧的劲儿也顾不上了，卢修斯见她不再挣扎兴高采烈挽起自己的袖子正要按下去，下一秒就被贝拉一声尖叫吓得激灵：“住手！你要是现在按了黑魔标记，我们几个都得死！”  
怂向来是老马家一脉相传的优良传统，什么资产啊什么荣耀啊还不是有命才能享受，卢修斯光是听见“死”这个字就果断放手原地立定当作什么也没发生，背过手去看着贝拉撇下他大步流星踏到格雷伯克面前，一如既往的大嗓门里似乎掺了点不安颤抖：“这是哪来的？……把剑给我！”  
格雷伯克满脸写着不情愿戒备抓住剑柄，却好歹清楚这女人不好惹没当面对抗，却有另一个没逼数的搜捕队员不乐意了：“夫人，这是我们几个发现的——”  
砰一声巨响，贝拉特里克斯从刚才就一直在斗篷兜里烦躁乱摸的手终于抓住了魔杖，忍无可忍甩出一道魔咒就让那不知好歹的倒霉鬼倒飞出去撞在墙上，剩余的队员纷纷怒吼起来，被绑着的小孩们看不到身后发生了什么，只知道一阵鬼子进村的骚动和男人凄厉的惨叫之后，贝拉特里克斯拖死狗一样拽着格雷伯克重新回到他们的视野，一把夺过格兰芬多宝剑比着他的脖子：“我再问一次，你们从哪得到这把剑的？！”  
“放开我，臭娘们儿！”格雷伯克死死盯着顶在他脖子边雪亮的剑刃，到底还是怂了：“在他们帐篷里搜出来的，行了吧，松手！”  
贝拉特里克斯不耐烦地松开了他，狼人一骨碌跳起来躲到一边去了，贝拉烦躁咬着大拇指踱了几圈步，马尔福一家你看看我我看看你，最后她一甩袖子，似乎拿定了主意开始挨个指挥：“德拉科，把这群渣滓弄出去，如果你还是胆小如鼠不敢直接干掉他们，那就给我先扔院子里。”  
“我说过多少次了，贝拉！”纳西莎怒气冲冲再次护崽：“你就不能跟德拉科好好说话吗？！”瞅给孩子吓的！  
她满眼心疼看着小金毛战战兢兢举着魔杖施展漂浮咒搬运昏迷队员去了，贝拉特里克斯根本懒得理她：“你也别闲着，去把剩下这些关进地牢，我得挨个审。”  
纳西莎：“……”  
“贝拉，你适可而止！这是我家！”  
纳西莎已经炸毛了，结果她姐比她更横，眉毛一竖就有“噌”地一道火舌点着了马尔福家客厅价值不菲的地毯，姐妹俩隔着火苗无言对望数秒，纳西莎默默转过身去：“格雷伯克，把这些人带到地牢。”  
“慢着。”结果贝拉又出声了，“泥巴种第一个审，要是死了再带下一个。”  
罗恩脸上刹那间失去了血色，格雷伯克欲言又止，贝拉厌恶地扫了他一眼：“罢了，剩一口气赏给你也不是不行。”  
“不要！你们留我——先审我，别动她！”罗恩的尖叫把客厅里每个人的耳朵都震得嗡嗡作响，惹得贝拉一拳直接砸他鼻梁上，狼人露出心满意足的表情依言过去拽他们往地下室走，贝拉突然转过身：“等一下，再留下一个……要她。”  
她随话语一挥魔杖，捆在他们身上的绳索就如活蛇一样游动起来单独把克莉丝多松了绑，可她就算手脚重获自由，在没有魔杖的情况下面对这么多敌人亦是毫无还手之力，贝拉拎小鸡似的一手赫敏一手她提到客厅中央丢下，魔杖一指天花板就有一串漆黑粗铁链子叮铃叮铃地垂下来，卢修斯眼见这么一根煞风景的丑东西出现在自己精美绝伦的水晶吊灯旁边眼角跳了跳，接着贝拉特里克斯从地上将克莉丝多一把薅起来，拽着她两个手腕“咔哒”卡进手铐里就不再管她了，克莉丝多挣了两下，结果除了皮肉让粗糙的铁环磨得疼痛之外毫无作用。  
她扭头环顾想找找有没有能自救的东西，却先惊悚地看见贝拉从兜里掏出一把尖利小刀步步逼向赫敏，情急之下什么都不顾了硬是拽着铁链后退数步，跟人猿泰山似的把自己荡起来飞身过去拿脚想要绊倒她，但距离不足只堪堪让鞋尖碰到了贝拉的后腰，才晃荡了一个来回就让纳西莎给制住了，贝拉特里克斯觉出身后有异回头看了一眼，骄傲如她却意识到自己被踢了一脚居然奇怪地没当场发火改冲着克莉丝多来，反倒扭头抛个媚眼，意味不明地笑了：“急什么，待会儿就陪你玩——德拉科，给我看住她。”  
这一次克莉丝多彻底无计可施，马尔福母子看她看得严严实实连根手指都不让动，暗中扭动手腕想要挣脱也毫无作用，反倒让粗粝的手铐铁边划破了皮肉，克莉丝多皱眉攥拳，袖子内侧慢慢透出一片暗红。  
她无能为力只能闭眼听着赫敏的惨叫，直到贝拉特里克斯提着刃尖沾血的小刀重新站起：“德拉科，去把地牢里那个妖精带出来——赝品是吧？泥巴种，你应该知道要是敢撒谎的话……”  
赫敏虽然满脸惊恐但饶是在这种情形下都没有露出破绽，一天到晚被使唤八百次倒霉催的小金毛煞白着脸孔转身出去了，没过一会儿带回一个骨瘦如柴伤痕累累的妖精，德拉科一完成任务就赶紧回到自己母亲身边，妖精没精打采的眼神落向贝拉塞到他鼻子底下的宝剑，没看几眼就抬起了头，一开口克莉丝多与赫敏悬着的心就落地了：  
“这是赝品，夫人。”  
想来肯定是小哈他们在地牢里跟妖精提前串了供，而且演技发挥极其稳定地骗过了贝拉特里克斯，只见后者似乎松了一大口气，紧接着绽开胜利的笑容，这次毫不犹豫拉开袖子，一下就按在了黑魔标记上，随后小刀一丢转过身：“行了，那这个泥巴种已经没有价值了，格雷伯克，你想要就拿去——”  
也就在她话音未落以及狼人被馅饼砸中喜形于色的瞬间，一直安静得像死了一样的克莉丝多再次突然暴起玩命挣扎，屈起膝盖狠狠撞向最近的人，小金毛猝不及防挨了一脚，瞪着她痛哼一声捂着大腿倒退两步，好在在场这些人都看着贝拉面子不会在她之前对克莉丝多出手，单凭纳西莎的力气也完全控制不住她，随着双腕处流的血越来越多使得摩擦渐小，最后一下竟然让她这不要命的架势给生生从手铐里滑脱出去，落地便如离弦之箭噌地窜了出去，奋不顾身扑在失去意识的赫敏胸前。  
不过这突如其来的变故并没有让格雷伯克的动作停下，反正两个细皮嫩肉的小妞他无论咬哪个都是赚到，大餐近在眼前令他没注意到瞥到这一幕面色大变的贝拉特里克斯，就在他撕开克莉丝多的领子准备下口前一秒，只听背后突然响起不止一个人发出的奔跑脚步声，以及贝拉一声盛怒极点的大吼：  
“从——她——身——边——滚——开！”  
也就是同一瞬间，钻心咒和另一道来自其他方向的红光同时击中了格雷伯克，两道愤怒之下极强的魔力令狼人的身体跟个破布娃娃一样高高飞起又重重砸在地上，贝拉特里克斯以极快的速度奔过来薅住克莉丝多的脖子，匆匆扫几眼发现确实没有牙印才重重喘了几口气，紧张过后那种带着嘲讽与神经质的笑容又重新出现在她脸上，接着一手捞起克莉丝多勒着她的脖子强迫她站起，另一手执魔杖戳在她咽喉处缓缓转身，向着数秒前从沙发后猛冲出来攻击格雷伯克、现在正被马尔福一家人用魔杖指着的男人发出一声冷笑：  
“哟，我真是奇了怪了——你怎么还没死啊，我亲爱的堂弟？”

（九十三）  
“那是自然。”小天狼星脸上的表情不比贝拉特里克斯欠揍多少，一根对复数以上指着他的魔杖也不见慌神，要不是死死盯着对方比在克莉丝多脖子上的杖尖暴露了心思，悠闲的阵势让人看了还以为在郊游，一开口也是贱兮兮气死人不偿命：“连我的好堂姐都没死呢，我怎么舍得去见梅林，是不是？”  
“恐怕真让你舍不得的，可不是我吧。”贝拉眯起眼睛，话锋一转也不跟他贫了，转而似用力拎起手中半死不活的女孩逼她抬头露出脸，动作一大垂着的手臂晃了晃，血滴滴答答止不住往下淌，小天狼星假装从容的神情立刻绷不住了，贝拉特里克斯看他表情骤变，大笑道：“怎么了堂弟？心疼了？”  
她注意到小天狼星目光所及之处，顺手便拉过克莉丝多流血不止的爪子拿过来看看，结果发现那里生生被铁片豁去一层肉的伤势似乎比想象中严重，贝拉的眉头下意识一皱旋即松开，治伤自然是不可能大发好心给她治的，倒是凝神执着她那只手离脸越来越近、越来越近，最后在所有人惊愕或反感的眼光中嘻嘻一笑，低头将嘴唇压在克莉丝多的伤口上，潺潺血液很快顺着她下巴一路流淌，贝拉闭上了眼，露出一个沉迷其中的陶醉表情。  
“疯女人你他妈在干什么——！！少用你那脏手——”  
小天狼星双目充血发狂一般扑过去，然而对面可不像他只有一人，没等到跟前就被马尔福家人发射的数道魔咒逼得只能躲避，正从一个雕花座椅后重新爬起咬牙切齿恶狠狠瞪过来，贝拉特里克斯发出一声冷笑，她口中含了血没法以话语嘲讽他，却是脸上每个毛孔里都透出居高临下的讥诮与炫耀，挑着眉一副“你奈我何”挑衅冲小天狼星抬抬下巴，接着扳过女孩绵软无力的脑袋，嘴里含着那口克莉丝多的血便作势俯身——  
“——贝拉特里克斯！！！”  
他愤怒至极甚至破了音的吼声在客厅回响不绝，这时一直因失血和剧痛而半昏半醒的克莉丝多却因为耳中传入熟悉之人的声音忽然又被唤醒了理智，结果猛一睁眼就是食死徒内部恐怖排行榜前三那张脸朝自己压过来，顿时惊悚得浑身炸毛脚趾抓地，硬是在最后一刻本能反应用力侧过头，随着克服对方的力气使得颈椎发出嘎巴一声响之外的，便是贝拉特里克斯的嘴唇带着湿热腥甜落在她脸颊一侧，含着的血黏糊糊热乎乎地顺着脖颈灌进领口。  
克莉丝多全身上下每一根汗毛都尖叫着笔直树立，想也不想照着贝拉特里克斯的脸就是一胳膊肘，对方不料到嘴的兔子还会蹬腿，不设防吃了暗亏恼怒之下就要给她一个钻心咒，结果就在这时罗恩不知从哪突然冒出来，一声大吼：  
“除你武器！”  
贝拉的魔杖应声脱手飞了起来，被同样神不知鬼不觉出现的小哈一个滑铲接在手里，到手就对准卢修斯的脑袋一发昏迷咒毫不犹豫打过去，克莉丝多没了支撑一屁股摔在地上，也顾不上疼立马趁机手脚并用爬到昏迷的赫敏旁边，腿章鱼似的缠住她俩人一起骨碌碌滚向一边，脑袋磕到什么东西时克莉丝多还以为滚到头撞了墙角，却怎么也没想到睁眼对上的居然是家养小精灵灯泡似的俩大眼睛。  
克利切死气沉沉俯视盯着她，克莉丝多一个激灵如临大敌爬起来拖着赫敏往后躲，结果让小精灵翻个白眼踩住了衣角，看着小小一个瘦了吧唧的体型她硬是使出吃奶的力气也拽不动袍子，手在身后乱摸乱舞突然碰到一个冰凉的东西赶紧抓住，拿回来贝拉的银色小刀对准了克利切的脸，后者万分鄙视瞪她一眼，打个响指克莉丝多就变回了空手毫无反抗之力的废物，家养小精灵把刀尖在她眼前挥了挥，跟看傻子似的嫌弃道：“泥巴种烦死了，在那呆好了等着！”  
要不是时机不对克莉丝多都想噎他一句“你他妈村里刚通网吗还管老子叫泥巴种贝拉特里克斯听了头给你打爆”，而且谁让这家伙背叛凤凰社前科在前，她打见到克利切第一眼就认定了这二五仔老毛病又犯了专程过来卖队友，因此那叫一个宁死不从上嘴就咬，却怎么也没想到场中第一个开口喊“克利切，动手”的居然是小天狼星，家养小精灵闻言烦躁地啧了一声，在克莉丝多见了鬼的眼神中一手一个拖起赫敏和她炮弹般冲向自己的主人，罗恩和扛着生死不明妖精的哈利也同一时间丢下敌人扭头就跑，俩人伸长手臂揪住克利切身上随便哪个地方，一行人在贝拉不停喊着“叛徒！”的尖叫中被黑暗吞没，乌漆麻黑一片中克莉丝多感觉到重力重新支配了身体，紧接着一头扎进一个全是冰冷腥咸的地方。  
扑面的海水转眼掠夺了她的呼吸，两只皮开肉绽的手泡在盐分含量极高的液体中瞬间疼到她几乎发疯，可怎么胡乱挣扎都无法让脑袋冒出水面，直到一双手在她氧气耗尽之前将她捞起，克莉丝多如抓住救命稻草死死往上蹿着扒住对方脖子，这时候才后知后觉发现水深其实不过到小天狼星腰部，她瘫软在他臂弯里瞥到不哈利和卢娜正一人一边把人事不省的赫敏往岸上抬，远处克利切不耐烦把挂在身上的罗恩甩下去，随后突然抬头往这边没好气白了一眼，接着就“啪”地一声幻影移形不见了。  
“他——”  
“没事，别管他。”  
克莉丝多伸出去指着克利切那只颤颤巍巍的爪子被小天狼星轻轻握着拿回来，小心让她伤口避开海水边抱她往岸上走，旋即目光沉重低头看她颤抖煞白的小脸，揽她肩膀的手伸出指节用了点力气，在腮边使劲地擦。  
“那个——赫敏……”  
她又一次挣扎着扭头往别处看，但被小天狼星紧紧抱着下不了地，克莉丝多的脑袋被迫牢牢靠在他胸口，听他低声说话：“她会好起来的，没人受到致命伤，也没有人死，这里是比尔·韦斯莱的家附近，我们暂且安全了。”  
不愧是认识这么久了，只要一张嘴对方都看得出她想问什么，他话中所言便是克莉丝多想知道的全部，她闻言一口气松下来，担忧的心刚一放下，先前忽略别的事情立马就冒头想起来，克莉丝多只觉脸颊一阵令人膈应汗毛直立的刺痒感，脑袋伸过去就在小天狼星衣襟上没完没了地边蹭边闷声嘟囔，小天狼星疑惑附耳低头，只听她骂骂咧咧：  
“他妈的我脏了我脏了我脏了我脏了……”  
小天狼星：“………”  
安顿了伤员，罗恩和自家哥哥许久未见找比尔说话去了，其他人也夜色渐深纷纷入睡，只有一对教父子大半夜毫无睡意并肩站在海滩上抬头仰望夜空，长久的沉默之后，小天狼星忽然叹道：“真是怪了，明明彼得已经死了，可我怎么就是高兴不起来呢。”  
“我也是。”小哈低声嘟囔了一句，脑子里回想着虫尾巴一念差池没能杀死自己、结果下一刻就让伏地魔赐给他的那只假手活活掐死的场景，小天狼星也就在那个时候潜入地牢准备营救他们，于是正好在背后看到了这一幕。  
“说到这个，我简直没法想象你是怎么让克利切帮忙救人的，纳西莎和贝拉特里克斯都在那里，你到底如何做到的？”  
小天狼星抱起胳膊，一副无所谓样耸肩：“我什么都没做，说到底谁让在克利切心里，‘雷古勒斯少爷’比‘西茜小姐’和‘贝拉小姐’加在一起都重要得多呢。不过被我堂姐指鼻子骂这事估计也够他偷摸伤心好一阵子，短时间内克利切怕是不会乐意再被我召唤了。”  
“噢。”小哈眨了眨眼，他知道雷古勒斯·布莱克对于自己教父而言是个敏感话题，经历这么多事后从前直来直去的救世主终于学会了什么叫委婉，于是他转移话题：“其实在马尔福庄园那时神秘人的脑子又和我连到一起了，我看到他杀死了格林德沃，为了老魔杖的下落。”  
小天狼星没说话，只是侧头看着他，事情到这一步，所有线索已经几乎串联畅通，无人不知格林德沃自我囚禁前经历的最后一次战斗是和谁，那根最强魔杖最终的归宿，他们能猜得到，那么伏地魔更是——恐怕他已经在赶往霍格沃茨的路上了。  
“奥利凡德先生和拉环还在昏迷，我让比尔等他们一醒就立刻通知我。”  
哈利干巴巴地说道，努力死死盯着头顶闪烁的星星而不眨眼——只要他一闭上眼睛，那些来自伏地魔脑海中霍格沃茨的轮廓就会雷劈一般伴随伤疤的剧痛次次出现在眼前，而他是与生而来头一次如此竭尽全力不去受其影响。  
尽管过程艰难，但他这次确实成功地把伏地魔拦在了自己大脑之外，谁能想到呢，他居然在这种情况下突然无师自通了大脑封闭术，邓布利多要是能知道的话，会高兴吗？  
小天狼星依然没有废话，直接就问：“那么你要说——奥利凡德和拉环，你想先和谁谈？”  
先和谁谈？  
——最后一次机会，圣器和魂器，你要选哪边？  
比尔远远挥着手朝两人所在跑来，哈利转身走向贝壳小屋：“我去找拉环。”  
  
（九十四）  
对于哈利最终关头决定放弃老魔杖这件事，罗恩每每都露出一种便秘般的复杂神情欲言又止，赫敏则十分欣慰，至于克莉丝多……暂且还对这段时间内发生的事一无所知，因为她还在睡觉。  
虽说肉体上受伤程度远不及被关在马尔福庄园地牢饱受折磨的那几位，结果这货也不知是没心没肺的人睡眠质量都高还是差点让贝拉特里克斯强吻了这事刺激得自闭，总之等她终于睡饱得不得不睁开眼那时，已经是第二天的中午了。  
克莉丝多转头看见小天狼星闭眼躺在她身边，他没有像从前几次两人同床时那样紧紧抱着她，而是中间隔了一段距离，她身上盖着被子而他睡在被子外面，克莉丝多踢开那层碍事的东西，一骨碌翻身就硬挤到小天狼星跟前，七手八脚往他身上爬。  
小天狼星在她的手攀上他胸前时就腾地睁开了眼，满脸惊讶看着突然犯病跟个急色鬼似的上下其手的克莉丝多：“小……唔？”  
他话没说完就让她用自己的嘴唇给堵上了，两只小爪子急躁地不停试图脱他的上衣和裤子，却不得其法半天连个腰带扣都笨手笨脚没解开，这里不是霍格沃茨没有妙手回春的庞弗雷夫人，被小家伙结了厚厚血痂的双手摸在身上一下没一下地点火，小天狼星却也不敢用蛮力阻止生怕她伤口迸裂，但他能明确地从克莉丝多近在咫尺深红的虹膜里读到她的慌张不安，他心中无奈暗叹，接着卸下所有力气和身体本能的防备闭了眼顺从回应她，大手轻轻覆上她的眼皮，另一条手臂在少女不盈一握的细腰后顺势一揽，齿关松懈放她的舌尖毛毛躁躁冲进来，温柔含住吮吸。  
可是对方好像一点也不满足于此，猴急的动作让小天狼星粗硬的胡茬蹭得她脸颊刺痛，克莉丝多上面压着他亲个没完下面也没闲着，两只受了伤的手痛得抖抖索索不听使唤，却依然倔驴脾气说什么也要扒了他的衣服，达不到目的就一边吻着小天狼星的唇一边从喉咙里发出幼兽般委屈的“呜呜”声，整得小天狼星叫一个哭笑不得，又怕她折腾大了把结好的痂给抠掉，只得匆匆结束这一吻抓着克莉丝多肩膀推开，然后趁着她不乐意挣扎着要重新扑上来这一会儿功夫，动作利落弓背脱了上衣往旁一甩，露出满胸膛繁复的黑色纹身躺回去，双手一摊摆出一副任其采撷的模样，笑道：“满意了？”  
然而克莉丝多还是不那么觉得，刚被他推开现在跨坐在小天狼星大腿上，闻言没有露出一丁点满意开心的意思，反倒目光缓缓下移极有目的性落在他两腿之间，小天狼星汗颜：“喂，差不多就行了吧，别忘了这儿可不是自己家……”  
“这里只有我们两个。”克莉丝多依旧盯着他胯间尚未苏醒却已经规模不小的一包凸起看，小天狼星轻咳一声，别开眼神：“贝壳小屋没那么多客房，其实你昨晚是和卢娜还有赫敏睡在一起的，不过她们起得很早……所以我就过来了。而且……我不确定有没有人看见我进来。”  
克莉丝多没心思去想比尔芙蓉或者哈利他们要是碰巧看见他进了女生房间会作何反应，目光似看着他实际又涣散着不曾聚焦，双腿合并起来，轻吐一口气夹住他的一条腿，将下腹抵在骨头硬处慢慢扭起了腰，居然就这么当着小天狼星的面用他的膝盖开始自慰。  
小天狼星微微睁大眼睛，随她动作表情从惊讶她于她的主动到渐渐露出一丝局促，膝盖骨的坚硬与她的柔软摩擦挤压，他忽然感觉有些口干舌燥，喉结上下滑动几下艰难开口：“克莉丝多，听话……”  
靠，要是换个场合他肯定早就翻身当场办了她，可先下无论时机还是地点都过于不合适，就在他进屋前还碰到罗恩说他们三个稍后要讨论魂器的事喊他一起来，奈何这又冒出个缠人的小东西，有意勾引一举一动都无时无刻不让他绷紧到极限的冷静濒临崩溃，偏偏克莉丝多自己玩了半晌觉得隔靴搔痒不得舒畅，忽然整个人软下来没骨头似的贴着他往下滑了段距离，脸颊从小天狼星赤裸的胸口最后落到他胯间，一只手也跟着隔了裤子抚上愈发鼓胀的阳物，像对待至高无上的宝物般珍而重之轻柔捧着，头一歪将嘴唇贴上，眼睛从下至上带着点小心翼翼、眼巴巴地望着他：  
“不要吗？”  
说罢，少女垂下眼帘，柔软又颜色漂亮的唇亲了亲隔着布料已能分明看出其怒涨形状的龟头，细白的手指头点着睾丸的位置轻轻地戳，重新抬眼轻声说道：  
“真的……不想要我吗？”  
小天狼星沉默着不搭茬，只有目光黑沉沉低头看着女孩以全然服从的姿态雌伏在他胯下极尽引诱，若不是衣物遮都遮不住那处起了反应，单从面部表情看还真可能以为他坐怀不乱不为所动。  
正当克莉丝多以为自己忙了半天白用功，就要尴尬又失望偃旗息鼓爬起来悄悄退开时，他却这时候突然动了，动作迅捷有力令她都来不及反应，只眼前一花整个人就被一股力气拽起又推倒，后背重重摔在床铺上仰面朝天，下一秒一大片黑影像饥饿的猛兽突然扑到她身上，一口衔住了她颈间那块脆弱敏感的薄薄皮肉，却并不发狠咬下，只是用牙齿含着时轻时重来回研磨，轻时如羽毛搔痒重时微微刺痛，克莉丝多嗓子里发出一声类似小动物濒死挣扎的呜咽，人却闭眼努力令自己放松摊开，一丁点也不反抗地垂下手臂分开双腿，丝毫力气也不使仰躺在那任他为所欲为。  
昨晚所有人都是将就着过了一夜，有人帮她清理过身上泥污但没给她换过衣服，在马尔福庄园让格雷伯克撕开的领子令小天狼星毫不费力就能将湿热野蛮的吻从她脖颈带向胸前，平日都严实裹着不见天日的肌肤柔嫩得经不起任何剐蹭，哪怕是让他下巴的胡茬稍稍一扎都能立刻留下痕迹，雪白无瑕的一片留下数道绯色线条，映在眼里的场景无端显得有些情色，更在小天狼星本就燥热的心头添了一把火。  
而且他才不像某些人笨得连个裤腰带都解不开，埋首在克莉丝多胸前亲得火热同时手也没闲着，一只刺溜顺着下摆滑进上衣背后解开内衣扣子，另一只则攥着裤腰直接连着内裤往下一扒，手法干净利落就把她两下剥成赤条条的白斩鸡，熟练程度高下立判。  
克莉丝多一直克制紧张死死闭着眼，尤其当有什么高温略硬的物事碰到她大腿内侧、并向私处移动时更不敢睁开看了，虽是如愿以偿引得了小天狼星对她抑制不住欲望终于出手，她也本就是敏感多汁的身子，加上实在渴望他安慰想要得厉害，不过刚才在小天狼星膝盖前后磨蹭那么几下穴里就即刻吐出了水液，此时那处已经是又湿又滑准备充分，但当那个硬物真的无一丝缝隙顶在穴口作势即将顶入时还是打心眼里害怕到不行，奈何自己先点的火跪着也得灭完，身体不停打颤感觉到对方借着她分泌的水液来回蹭了数下均匀抹开，接着毫无征兆的被侵入感从身下蔓延至神经的瞬间，她还是猛地闷哼一声，紧接着茫然睁眼眨了眨与撑在她上方的小天狼星对上目光，嘴唇微张露出了困惑的表情。  
“……唔？”  
她确实感觉到有东西插了进来没错，可就算没真刀真枪做过，她也不止一次地见过他那根东西硬起来有多吓人——总之绝对与身下那点称不上疼痛的些许异物感不相匹配，克莉丝多抬起脑袋疑惑地往下看一眼，却发现小天狼星压根连裤子都没脱，一只手沾满了她流出的水液在两腿之间，将中指一节指节小心翼翼挤开紧闭的小口，一边浅浅插入一边仔细观察她的反应，见她并无不适的反应才逐渐深入，极其缓慢地直至没入到第二个指关节，随后再往外拔出一小段距离，带着薄茧的指腹时不时轻柔按压挑弄内部高温湿软的肉壁，尽管第一次尝试只用手取悦心上人而略显生涩，但胜在动作有条不紊极其温柔，显然事前下过心思做了功课，在尽力不让她产生任何排斥反应的前提下，手指在将他死死裹紧了不停吮吸的软肉上一点点探索，十分耐心寻找着那个害羞隐藏起来能让女性快乐至极的位置。  
她都能听到小天狼星刻意压抑但终究还是忍耐不住的粗重喘息与擂鼓般的心跳，或许在俗世中他们相差二十年岁的相恋时常惹人侧目，但一个是早熟老成的孩子，另一个却是岁近不惑却仍旧一身少年意气的年长者，相悖的脾气性格又如此奇妙地令他们如同磁铁一样无法抗拒地吸引互补，至少对克莉丝多而言，在他之前她可从来没见过这么对自己口味的男人，简直就像是按着她的性癖量身定做的，从最早那时她还没喜欢上意外来到她公寓的小天狼星、却已经会因为偶尔透过他那身破衣烂衫瞥见的性感风光而脸红心跳想入非非……便可见一斑，论起色心，她对他惦记了可是远远不止一两年了。  
想来对方也差不到哪去，若换成个跟她一般大十八岁没见过荤腥的愣头青，这会儿估计早就红了眼不管不顾发狠按着她一顿猛操，至于其他早都抛到脑后只顾眼下爽了再说，克莉丝多都能感觉到对方贴在她大腿上的器物在裤裆里硬涨得不像话，却让男人以年龄积淀的自制力强行隐忍不发，只是用手指慢条斯理地在她里面耐心滑动按揉。  
“为什……唔、嗯啊——”  
她不甘心开口询问，一张嘴的同时正好让小天狼星的指尖在甬道里终于碰到那一块与众不同的软肉而一下浑身震颤泄了力气，腿一下夹紧弓起腰一阵痉挛，小天狼星好不容易半天找准了地方怎可能放她乱折腾，看她挣扎得厉害想着给点苦头教训让她听话一点乖乖躺着享受就完事了，于是陷在穴里的半根中指侧过来微旋用食指大拇指捏了一下上边充血红艳艳的阴蒂，结果谁知这一下突破克莉丝多忍耐的极限让她哭着尖叫了好大一声，身体跟条鱼一样弹起本能蹬腿踢来，幸亏小天狼星见惯了小家伙翻脸尥蹶子也没少在这上边吃亏，早已经形成条件反射才及时敏捷闪避，刚翻手攥住她脚腕压回去就更惊悚地听到门口两声“扣扣”敲门，又过两秒，哈利的声音迟疑着隔门透进来：  
“……克莉丝多？”

（九十五）  
“——呜！”  
屋里俩人瞬间跟让雷劈了似的僵住，克莉丝多刚让人一起刺激了G点C点爽上天一半愣给吓掉回来了，一动也不敢动泪水朦胧惊恐地盯着天花板，极度紧张之下里面穴肉也层层缩起来缠着裹得死死的，又紧又热箍着小天狼星的手指让他也心脏狂跳冒出一脑袋热汗，敏感带一找到准确地方再弄就方便得多，不过不经意因为紧张颤了颤指尖就又一次让小家伙发出忍耐不住的哭音，他赶紧一把捂住克莉丝多的嘴，自己则张口无声喘了好大几口气才勉强定神，集中精神努力让嗓音听起来与平时无二：  
“没事，她做噩梦了，你不用进来。”  
“哦。”小哈下意识地应了，然后才反应过来：“小天狼星？你在屋里？”  
“………我在，怎么了有意见吗。”  
门的那头沉默一瞬，小哈的语气变得深沉了：“不，我没意见。我只是想问……克莉丝多还好吗，要不要我转告芙蓉送点魔药过来？”  
小天狼星没再说话，同时把陷在她穴里的手指和捂着克莉丝多嘴的手一起撤开，后者重重地咳嗽起来，带着重感冒似的浓浓鼻音使劲清嗓子，听着分辨不清是因为刚睡醒口干还是别的什么：“那个——不用了小哈谢谢你，我醒了我醒了，很快就起来，没事没事。”  
“没关系，反正也没什么安排，你可以接着睡。”哈利善解人意地说道，“好好休息，我先走了。”  
然后又补了一句：“我会记得告诉罗恩和赫敏别过来敲门，放心吧。”  
克莉丝多：“……”  
白日宣淫的某人跟她的“奸夫”对视一眼，房间里死一般的寂静蔓延，外头小哈走在地板上的脚步声渐渐远去了，小天狼星慢慢从她身上撑起，似笑非笑挑眉：“自作孽，不可活？还继续吗？”  
他本以为小家伙在这方面面皮薄的可以，被这么一调侃肯定要害臊一骨碌钻进被子里去了，没想到克莉丝多眼角带泪面无表情看了他半晌，腿忽然抬起来趁他不备拿小腿肚蹭了蹭看着都要把裤裆涨破的阴茎，叹道：“说真的，要不是因为提前验过货的话，我简直都要怀疑你是不是不行了。”  
世界上恐怕都没有比这个更能激怒一个男性的话了，几个活蹦乱跳的青筋十字路口出现在小天狼星太阳穴上，他皮笑肉不笑呲牙：“你要不要试试再说一次？”  
克莉丝多抬眼给了他轻飘飘一瞥，满不在乎甚至是有点轻视的态度顿时更在小天狼星那股本就濒临压抑不住的火上浇了一瓢热油，加上另一方面也有点这么主动的克莉丝多太难得过了这村没这店的意思，他突然“哈”地冷笑一声重新压过来将她困住，这次动作比刚才粗暴许多，低头张嘴就叼住一颗鲜嫩的樱果用牙齿含着带威胁意味碾了碾，然后再连着那一小圈乳晕大口咬住使劲吮吸，灵活有力的舌头时而缠时而顶绕着受了刺激而充血的乳头连番打转，弄得克莉丝多又痛又爽闷哼出声，早就中间一片湿淋淋的大腿也忍不住夹起来磨蹭，等到小天狼星许久后玩够了暂且放过松口，那片饱经摧残的乳肉都被吮出了星星点点毛细血管破裂的血点，乳尖更是沾满唾液亮晶晶可怜兮兮肿得老高，跟另一边比大了得有一圈，颜色也从羞涩的粉嫩变成情色的艳红。  
她以为他会如法炮制去弄另一边，结果小天狼星的吻却顺势下滑过去亲了亲她的肚脐，接着再往下分开她夹住的大腿，随后深灰色的眼垂下目光凝住，沉默着观察欣赏起了那处少女最隐秘的花园。  
想当年还在霍格沃茨上学的汤姆·里德尔可是十里八乡出名的漂亮小孩，现今身为他换了性别的复制体，克莉丝多·史密斯自然也差不到哪里去，一样一身浅到刺眼的冷调白皮肤，甚至因为过分苍白而在脖颈手腕等皮薄的地方显得隐隐泛青，配上那张不喜欢做出太多表情的脸蛋，立体精致的五官，眉眼深邃幽黑，而时常给人一种冷淡不食人间烟火之感。  
本来这种贫血一样的病态白并非大众推崇的审美，好在颜值过硬不至于拉低平均分，黑发雪肤往那一摆对比度强得要命，要是还能赶上眼睛变红的时候更是惊心动魄的吸人眼球。  
如果非要说跟一等一的美人还有段差距的话，那这个短板就必然是……身材了，本来就瘦巴巴的没挂几两肉，再寻找魂器这么折腾风餐露宿将近一年更是营养不良，这么平躺下小腹甚至都有点凹陷下去，肋侧最底下的骨头轮廓看得分明，让小天狼星看了直心疼，手上爱抚的力气一丁点都不敢太重，好像生怕一个收不住就把她弄散架了。  
不过万幸的是前面提到那几两肉挂的地方还算有眼力见，虽然没极品到让她瘦成这样还能有傲人的胸部维度，倒也还算给面子让她有了一对圆润的小屁股蛋，连带大腿根也是软乎乎手感不错的，阴户饱满的两片蚌肉挤出紧紧一条水汪汪的小缝，毛发不算茂密柔顺地卷曲贴服，稀稀疏疏的遮不住那颗探头充血的小巧阴蒂，底下皮肤还是跟身上一样缺少血色，像终年落雪的黑森林树下却冒出一颗鲜红发亮的果子，令人看了就忍不住咽口水。  
小天狼星的喉结上下滑动，身体已经不自觉俯下去把脸越靠越近时，克莉丝多突然反应过来拿膝盖抵住他胸口，满是困惑不解眼巴巴看着他，睁圆眼睛脱口而出：“你——该不会是嫌弃我吧？”  
她下面都流成河了，哪里还需要什么前戏什么口交，很明显这家伙就是摆明了不打算真刀真枪操进去，为什么，难道就因为她差点被他厌恶的人强吻，他心里犯膈应了？  
小天狼星也露出见了鬼的表情：“你说什么白痴话呢？！”  
“你应该看得清，她碰到只是脸而已。”克莉丝多闷声侧过头去，长发披过来挡住了半张脸看不清表情，只能看见她咬了咬嘴唇，“我……也没有别的意思，只是突然有点害怕，这次是马尔福庄园，下次又会是什么？”  
“……直面黑魔王是迟早的事，甚至都不知道自己能不能活到那个时候，我只是不想……觉得遗憾而已。”  
“所以这就是你立flag的理由？以前还哭着嚷着不许我乱说话容易提前死呢，这下自己先忘了？”小天狼星都让她给气笑了，伸手带点力气颇强硬掰过克莉丝多的下巴，可当他眼底映着女孩落寞的目光，小天狼星却又心软了，无奈翻个白眼把克莉丝多的鼻头捏得通红，接着打一棒子给个甜枣地俯身亲亲她，但浅尝辄止一吻即离，眼里一片柔软叹息道：“傻瓜，我那是不高兴看你被区区贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇那种烂人影响心情，只因为她骚扰了你才这么反常主动，有考虑过我的感受吗？”  
“你明知道我一直忍了多久——克莉丝多，但你自己反思一下，你到底是真的希望我现在就抱你，还仅仅是心慌意乱之下转移注意力，想拿我发泄你的不安呢？”  
克莉丝多双眼睁得圆圆的震惊看他，怎么都没想到自己的心思会被他剖析得丁点不剩毕露无疑，心虚过后便像被烫了一般匆匆躲开再不敢看他的眼睛，小声讷讷：“对、对不起……我知道错了。”  
“我不是在责备你。”小天狼星都无奈了，结果想了想，又一本正经点点头：“不过我确实挺不开心的，你得补偿我。”  
都快无地自容到原地刨坑埋自己的克莉丝多一听这句急忙小鸡啄米连连点头，甚至十分自觉低头看着他胯间咽了咽口水，小天狼星却按着不让她起来，咬牙说：“停，没让你自作主张，乖乖躺着别动，然后给我把无关紧要的东西和人都忘掉，这里、还有这里——”  
他指了指克莉丝多的眼睛，又戳戳她的脑门儿：“只看我，只想我，什么多余的都别做。”  
说着，他在克莉丝多呆愣的眼神中把她掀过去摆成侧卧，自己也跟着躺下从背后抱着她，然后只听拉链和腰带扣解开的声音，一个滚烫坚硬的东西便毫无征兆顺着她赤裸潮湿的臀缝挤进去，烫得克莉丝多瞬间颤抖，没忍住小声“啊”地叫了出来。  
万幸她没忘了刚才就是这么引来哈利敲门，赶紧出声到一半就把手背肉塞进嘴里咬住憋了回去，狼狈又剧烈的反应惹得小天狼星闷声直笑，用一点力气压着她后脑勺示意她低头看自己被腿交的情形，克莉丝多答应了他不闭眼只得面红耳赤顺从垂下目光，眼睁睁看着颜色深红的巨物从她交叠的大腿中央探出头，由于长度傲人，那东西从她臀后到前面伸出龟头还不止，饱满粗长青筋盘绕的茎身让克莉丝多虽不是第一次看了也依旧心惊胆跳，完全勃起时底下是笔直壮硕的一根，唯有顶端稍稍带点翘起的弧度。  
听说这样的龟头插进去能更容易顶到g点让女人欲罢不能，她可是馋了正经好些时日了，尤其是还得知自己还是这根极品大家伙的开张大吉第一人，克莉丝多猜着怕不是上辈子她才是救世主，否则怎么会有这么好的事轮到她？  
说到小天狼星布莱克的前半辈子，霍格沃茨七年自然是没什么可说的，问就是女生哪有兄弟有趣女人麻烦死了单身快乐，毕业之后虽说和詹姆在麻瓜世界没少疯玩，但人家詹姆对莉莉一心一意苍天可证，哪怕是二十岁上下年轻气盛欲火没得发泄的小天狼星偶尔动了心思也让詹姆严词拒绝，而基本一出门俩人形影不离的，他这个当哥们儿的也确实不好单独甩了兄弟去玩什么一夜情……到后来詹莉婚后巫师界形势更是一日赛一日严峻，光是凤凰社就占据了他们这些核心成团绝大多数的时间，尤其自己一个跟家族断绝关系的单身汉无牵无挂，他自然而然会把那些原本詹姆和莉莉的任务尽力分担过来一些，让他们更有时间回归家庭照顾孩子。而那成就救世之星的一夜过后再紧接着就是他的十二年牢狱生涯，结果就是让明明一副绝世皮囊的昔年校草这魔法师之身，阴差阳错地给留到了今天……最后就这么便宜给一个小丫头片子了。  
而现在，两个见多了猪跑却迟迟只嗅得荤腥从未真尝到肉味的家伙正在吃肉的边缘又一次疯狂试探，不止她流水流得厉害，小天狼星强忍许久才得了点甜头也让他胯下之物极度兴奋颤抖不已，从顶端小口吐出好些清澈滑液将女孩本就兴起的耻部弄得更加湿滑，阳物抽插在她滑溜溜的大腿内侧，颇有节奏地每几下顶弄都必然有一下故意用龟头狠狠刮蹭她充血发胀的阴蒂，双臂环抱着克莉丝多的上半身，一只手动情地揉搓她胸前嫩乳，另一只手则硬扒拉开她塞在嘴边咬着的手背，往湿热的口腔伸入两根手指明示忍不住可以咬他，可克莉丝多的舌头软软缠着他“呜呜”哼唧就是不从，无论多刺激受不住了也不肯发狠咬下，小天狼星对她这样子更是又怜又爱，动作放慢下来缓缓温柔地挺胯，凑过去吻她红到像是滴血的耳垂：“听话，夹紧点。”  
她下面水儿太多，这么一慢了力道就很容易滑到别处不甚畅快，克莉丝多听了话立刻顺从调整姿势夹紧大腿，由于压力足够甚至抽插都带起了“咕啾咕啾”的水声，小天狼星被她夹得倒吸一口气，虽不是第一次腿交了，可那次自己都没什么经验，而小家伙更是仰卧着腿上没力气根本并不太拢，快感的体验更多还是来自初次打擦边球这件事本身而非其他，远不及此刻她自发大腿拼命用力挤压来得紧致，加上那处本身的水液以及她害臊升高的体温使得触感更为接近阴道内部，舒爽得小天狼星情不自禁发出喟叹，嗓音低沉悠长：“唔……真乖。”  
那一声叹息简直性感得要了人命，更有湿热呼吸吐在耳畔，要不是下面还得伺候着一根粗长的肉棒，克莉丝多这会儿肯定早就受不了整个人蜷缩起来了。  
就这么被他按着弄了不知多久，哪怕有淫液润滑着都蹭得大腿根嫩肉一片通红，只被小天狼星抱着她从后面不知疲倦的冲撞顶得身体一耸一耸，到了后来只觉得腿心夹着的肉物越来越坚硬昂扬，抽插的力道也越发克制不住的急躁粗暴，克莉丝多刚意识到他应当是快要射了想要再绞紧点让他舒服，不料这时小天狼星粗喘的间隙突然手往下滑，一根食指强硬地送进去按着阴蒂以极快频率搓弄，克莉丝多瞳孔蓦然收缩，被堵住的喉咙发出一声闷闷的尖细哭音，连夹腿都顾不上了拼命蹬腿挣扎，嘴里也终还是狠狠咬住小天狼星的手指磨破了点表皮，却让他半个身体压上来镇得死死动弹不得，最后在极淡血腥味蔓延在舌尖的同时哭着腰身痉挛抽了几下，一小股热液在紧紧夹着看不见的私密处哗啦涌出来，又湿又暖当头全浇在怒涨的棒身上，与此同时小天狼星也突然发狠咬住她肩上一块肉闷哼一声，将大股大股浓白浊液射在她颤抖不停腿缝与小腹之间，量大又迟迟不止，黏哒哒地顺着肌肤与毛发滴落在床单上。  
“嗯……”  
这一次久违的边缘性爱让俩人都爽得没边儿久久回味着无人说话，直到小天狼星慢慢从那阵灭顶的快感里回过神了，想要拉过小家伙转身再温存一番，结果手一下却没能从她口中抽出来，只见克莉丝多“唔唔”着满眼歉意扭头看他，舌头讨好又小心翼翼地舔着他被咬破渗了点血丝的手指，小天狼星哭笑不得：“本来就是送给你随便咬的，在意那个干什么？”  
克莉丝多这才不情不愿吐出他的手指，又盯着那处慢慢往外分泌的丝丝红色瞅了很久，才垂下睫毛乖乖钻进他怀里蹭了蹭，瓮声瓮气打了个哈欠：“还真让小哈说中了，我好像还想睡……”  
不等小天狼星回答一句“那就睡吧”，她忽然把手伸到身下，葱白的指尖在大腿根刮了点精液回来放进嘴里一口吮得干净，咂巴咂巴意犹未尽点头道：“睡前甜点，多谢款待。”  
“嘿。”  
小天狼星危险地眯起眼睛，然而克莉丝多嘬完手指头就不管不顾大剌剌往他胳膊上一躺闭上了眼睛，还发出极其虚假的鼾声，典型撩完就跑真刺激。  
小天狼星：“……”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
